Un Ángel en la Oscuridad
by KanadeSilver
Summary: Los humanos tienen secretos, y del mismo modo, los espíritus tienen muchos misterios sin descubrir, en especial una cierta chica que aparece frente a Itsuka Shido, quien después de lo pasado con Tohka y la DEM, tratará de descubrir los misterios y secretos que oculta, pero no todo va a ser tan fácil, ya que la chica siempre ha estado rodeada de una inmensa oscuridad...
1. La luz que extermina a la Oscuridad

Capítulo 0: Prologo.- Sumida en la Oscuridad

¿Dónde estoy?

No puedo ver nada, no puedo moverme, tampoco puedo abrir mis ojos. Algo me detiene.

¿Por qué quieres despertar?

No es verdad, solo quiero saber dónde estoy….eso es todo.

¿Quién soy?

Empiezo a recordar, pero no quiero hacerlo…..me lastima.

Ellos te lastimaron de la peor manera.

No puedo evitarlo, no quiero recordar, pero lo hago, me duele…

Lo pagaran derramando su sangre.

Es lo único que puedo hacer….para parar este dolor inmenso en mi pecho.

Ya no quiero sentir esto.

No puedo evitar sentir esto, es horrible.

Ya no quiero recordar.

Pero aunque lo intente no puedo olvidar, ¿verdad?

¿O es que realmente no quieres olvidar?

No….no es verdad, eso no es verdad.

Los humanos solo me han traído desesperación.

Los matare…..y no dejare a ninguno con vida.

Estoy vacía por dentro.

Antes yo no era así…..Fue su culpa.

Quiero moverme pero no puedo, mi cuerpo no me responde, soy como una marioneta con cuerdas, pero siento que si abro los ojos me arrepentiré otra vez de mi decisión. Pero lo que sí puedo sentir es que estoy en la oscuridad, un vacío sin fondo, donde solo permanezco dormida la mayor parte del tiempo.

Estoy sintiendo raro mi cuerpo.

Puedo mover mi mano, aunque sea solo un poco, siento que estoy a punto de despertar.

"Es hora" Escuche una voz agradable, la única que había escuchado en algún tiempo. En ese momento, abrí mis ojos.

* * *

Capítulo 1: La luz que extermina a la Oscuridad

Punto de vista de nadie.

Después de clases, Itsuka Shido y Yatogami Tohka siempre pasaban por la Academia Rindouji para irse con Miku y las gemelas Yamai a la casa, pero hoy Kaguya y Yuzuru tenían cosas que hacer. Así que solo Shido y Tohka fueron con Miku.

"Sabes Shido, me pregunto qué clase de cosas tenían que hacer Kaguya y Yuzuru, fue muy extraño" Dijo Tohka, caminando a la par junto con él.

"No nos dijeron mucho, además, Kaguya se veía más nerviosa de lo normal" Dijo Shido en respuesta, aunque se quedó pensando por algunos momentos.

"Si….tienes razón" Murmuró Tohka, entonces, miro más al fondo de la calle y veía una figura femenina caminando hacia ellos, era Miku. "¡Mira Shido! Ahí viene Miku" Tohka señalo a Miku mientras jalaba a Shido hacia ella.

"Hey Miku" Saludo Shido, al verla enfrente de él.

"Buenas Tardes Darling, Tohka-san" Miku dio un cordial saludo hacia los dos. Entonces fue cuando Miku comenzó a darse cuenta de la ausencia de las gemelas. "Oye Darling, ¿Dónde están Kaguya-san y Yuzuru-san?" Preguntó Miku un poco preocupada por aquellas dos.

"Oh, ellas dijeron que tenían 'cosas' importantes que hacer" Respondió Shido, Miku solo asintió en respuesta.

"Ya veo…." Murmuró Miku en consentimiento.

"Pero ya que estamos aquí, vamos al centro a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Shido sonrientemente como siempre.

"¡Claro!" Las dos espíritus asintieron alegremente.

Shido, Miku y Tohka caminaron hacia la plaza comercial charlando un buen rato alegremente sobre planes para el futuro y ese tipo de cosas. Cuando por fin llegaron, se dirigieron a comprar los ingredientes para la comida y la cena, y en ese momento, ellos tres se toparon con unas gemelas haciendo un escándalo en la calle, eran Kaguya y Yuzuru.

"¿Kaguya, Yuzuru?" Murmuró Shido sorprendido, no esperaba encontrárselas aquí.

Las dos gemelas oyeron a Shido que las llamaba, así que se dieron la vuelta para encararlo. "Sorpresa. ¿Shido?" Dijo Yuzuru con su voz sin emociones habitual.

"¡Sh-Shido?!" Se alarmó Kaguya en sorpresa, no esperaba encontrárselo aquí.

"¿Qué clase de saludo es ese, Kaguya?" Dijo Shido en respuesta, fue muy grosero de su parte.

"¡Hola Kaguya, Yuzuru!" Tohka saludo tan alegremente como siempre.

"Sorpresa. Mira Kaguya, Miku y Tohka están aquí también" Dijo Yuzuru.

"Oh, hola chicas" Saludo Kaguya con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Oye, ¿por qué a ellas si las saludas bien?" Preguntó Shido molesto.

"¡Hmph! Eso no tiene que ver Shido, no eres importante" Dijo Kaguya, tratando de sonar igual que siempre, como una tsundere.

Shido solo fruncio el ceño enojado, pero luego suspiro."Bueno, ya que están aquí, ¿qué eran esas cosas tan importantes que tenían que hacer?" Preguntó Shido, cambiando el tema.

"¡Eso es clasificado para ti Shido! Si supieras tendría que matarte" Dijo Kaguya alzando la voz.

"Respuesta. Cuando fuimos a clases de natación en la escuela, a Kaguya se le desaparecieron sus pantis" Dijo Yuzuru, Kaguya en ese momento se puso roja como un tomate de la vergüenza, hasta se podía apreciar una pequeña sonrisa malévola por parte de Yuzuru.

"¡Y-Yuzuru! ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?" Preguntó Kaguya a la defensiva.

Shido solo miro a aquellas dos un poco avergonzado. "Bueno….ya que estamos todos aquí, vamos a comprar los ingredientes para la comida" Dijo Shido, todas ellas asintieron en respuesta.

Shido y las demás fueron a las tiendas en busca de los alimentos, pero una cierta persona los había estado persiguiendo desde que Shido y Tohka salieron de la escuela, y un poco después fue cuando Shido se dio cuenta y decidió ir a investigar. "Lo siento chicas, ¿pueden ir adelantándose a la casa? Recordé que tengo unas cosas que hacer" Pidió Shido, las demás asintieron con un poco de confusión, en ese momento, Shido corrió hacia un callejón donde se suponía que esa persona estaría allí.

Shido se adentró aún más al fondo del callejón con un poco de temor. "Shido" Se oyo detrás de él una voz muy particular.

"¡Ahhhh!" Shido gritó del susto, pero cuando volteo a ver quién lo había llamado, vio que era Origami. "¿Origami?" Se preguntó Shido consternado.

"¿Qué pasa, Shido?" Preguntó ella muy casual.

"¿Has estado siguiéndome desde que salí de la escuela?" Preguntó Shido.

"Sí, tenía que decirte algo, pero como estabas con Yatogami Tohka e Izayoi Miku, no pude decírtelo" Explicó Origami con su voz carente de emociones.

"Y-Ya veo….y, ¿qué tenías que decirme?" Preguntó Shido algo confuso.

"Recuerdas lo que paso cuando Yatogami Tohka se invirtió?" Preguntó Origami, Shido no podía olvidarse de eso, sinceramente.

"Por supuesto que me acuerdo"

"He estado investigando desde entonces y descubrí algunas cosas horribles acerca de DEM" Explicó Origami, dejando a Shido intrigado.

"¿Qué clase de cosas?" Preguntó Shido.

"Hace algunos años, DEM empezó a exper-"

"Alerta de terremoto espacial, repito, Alerta de terremoto espacial, por favor, diríjanse a los refugios más cercanos" Origami fue interrumpida por la alarma.

"Lo siento Shido, tengo que irme" Dijo Origami, dándose la vuelta, pero antes. "Solo una advertencia, por nada del mundo te acerques a DEM, por cualquier razón" Advirtió Origami, marchándose de ese lugar. Shido igualmente corrió tratando de hacer contacto con el Fraxinus.

"¡Kotori! ¿Estás ahí?" Preguntó Shido, corriendo sin dirección alguna por las calles.

" _Sí…No te preocupes Shido"_ Respondió Kotori.

"Kotori, ¿es un nuevo espíritu?" Preguntó Shido, solo por seguridad de que no fuera otra trampa por parte de DEM.

" _Estás en lo correcto Shido….¡Ahora apúrate!"_ Gritó Kotori emocionada.

"Pero no me has dicho donde esta!" Replicó Shido enojado.

" _Esta en el centro comercial"_ Respondió Kotori, él solo asintió y corrió en esa dirección.

Fraxinus….

"Kotori, ¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó Reine, mirando hacia la pantalla, donde se mostraba al espíritu, peleando con la AST.

"Ni idea, sus lecturas son nuevas, ¿no es así, Shiizaki?" Preguntó Kotori, Shiizaki mostro las lecturas del nuevo espíritu en la pantalla.

"Sí, la energía espiritual que emana es totalmente nueva, y por el terremoto espacial que causo, suponemos que es el más grande hasta ahora desde que llego Tohka" Respondió Shiizaki, Kotori y los demás en la tripulación se quedaron pensando seriamente sobre esto.

"Ya veo, también es muy buena peleando contra la AST" Murmuró Kotori, mirando detenidamente la pantalla. "No ha dejado que la golpeen ni una sola vez" Añadió.

"Sí, sus movimientos son tan ligeros y elegantes!" Gritó Kannazuki, recibiendo un golpe en el estómago por parte de Kotori, quedando inconsciente en el suelo.

"*Tos* Como iba diciendo, tendremos que averiguar muchas cosas sobre ella" Dijo Kotori. "No sé por qué, pero, siento que este espíritu es muy diferente de los otros" Ella añadió.

Centro comercial…

"¡No se distraigan!" Gritó Kusakabe Ryoko, la capitana de la AST.

El espíritu se movía tratando de evitar a la AST, pero siempre la interceptaban bloqueándole el paso, el espíritu se movía rápidamente como si se teletransportara cuando estaba a punto de recibir algún daño. El espíritu voló aún más arriba en el cielo, pero cayó en una trampa puesta ingeniosamente por parte de la AST.

"¡Preparadas!" Gritó la capitana Kusakabe. Todos los miembros de la AST rodearon al espíritu, mientras que los miembros que usaban un tipo de pistola se acomodaron hasta atrás, en caso de que el espíritu intentara escapar, y más cerca las hechiceras que utilizaban espadas, preparándose por cualquier movimiento que hiciera ella.

"No me van a dejar en paz…" Murmuró el espíritu con una voz sin emoción alguna, vacía y fríamente mirando a las hechiceras con una mirada kudere.

"A la cuenta de tres atacaremos" Gritó la capitana, todas las tropas se pusieron en posición de ataque, igual el espíritu.

"….¡Uno!"

"Raziel…" Murmuró el espíritu, invocando a su Ángel, dejando mostrar dos cuchillas gemelas, blancas, finas y largas, saliendo de cada brazo.

"¡Dos!"

La AST se preparó para avanzar hacia el espíritu, por el otro lado, el espíritu se preparó para moverse hacia ellas, con la intención asesina de matar.

"¡TRES!" La capitana gritó, pero en el momento en que todas ellas se iban a mover…

"¡DETENGANSE!" Un chico de cabello azul y ojos cafés gritó en dirección hacia el espíritu.

"….Un…humano?" Murmuró el espíritu con confusión.

* * *

"Ike"

"¿Qué pasa, Ellen?" Preguntó Isaac Westtcot en dirección hacia su asistente, Ellen.

"Hemos recibido unas ondas espirituales familiares hace unos momentos" Dijo Ellen, Isaac sonrió maliciosamente en respuesta, caminando hacia ella, donde le aguardaba la pantalla que le detallaba la información acerca del espíritu.

"Esto es maravilloso" Murmuró Isaac contemplando la imagen del espíritu. "Ella lo cambia todo, Ellen" El añadió.

"Sí Ike" Ella respondió sin emociones.

"Ahora solo hay que esperar, y dejar que Itsuka Shido la lleve inconscientemente hacia la desesperación"

* * *

(Notas)

Bueno, parece que los que hayan leído el capítulo 6 sabrán que iba a reescribir los primeros capítulos, aun no se cuales voy a dejar intactos y cuáles no, pero lo que si se es que quisiera saber cómo les pareció la reescritura del primer capítulo, y si debería de dejarlo así, o volver a poner el otro.

Dejen sus reviews por favor! Que me encantaría leerlos.


	2. Ángel

Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo DAL ni a sus personajes, solo mi OC y la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Ángel

"Un….Humano?" Murmuró el espíritu con confusión.

"¿Shido?" Murmuró Origami preocupada, no esperaba encontrárselo ahí después de todo lo que le dijo.

"¡Alto al fuego!" Gritó Ryoko, todas las tropas de la AST y las hechiceras de DEM pararon el ataque.

"Oye tú, ¡Sal de aquí ahora!" Gritó una hechicera.

"¡Demonios!" Murmuró Shido, en un principio él no quería causar un alboroto, y menos que lo notaran.

" _¡Shido! Te dije que no te hicieras notar idiota, ¿acaso no te lo advertí?"_ Kotori le gritó regañándolo, aunque sabía que Shido actuó sin pensar, realmente.

"Realmente no pude evitarlo Kotori, tenía que hacer algo" Respondió Shido, muy apenado, sinceramente.

" _Ya no importa eso ahora, lo importante aquí es que tienes que irte de ahí, las hechiceras intentaran capturarte por observarlas en batalla contra el espíritu"_ Advirtió Kotori para que Shido tuviera más cuidado la próxima vez.

Shido escucho con atención lo que le decía Kotori para no volver a actuar sin pensar, mientras que las hechiceras se pusieron a discutir para ver lo que iban a hacer con él. El espíritu prefirió irse del lugar, aprovechando que nadie le ponía atención, procedió a caminar lejos.

" _Shido, el espíritu se está alejando, tienes que seguirla"_ Ordeno Kotori, Shido no se había dado cuenta de su desaparición y corrió enseguida hacia donde estaba ella.

"Ya estoy en ello Kotori!" Dijo Shido, mientras corría sigilosamente para que ella no lo notara, pero Shido subestimo al espíritu demasiado como para que no se diera cuenta.

El tiempo pasaba muy lento, el espíritu parecía que no iba a parar de caminar, como si no tuviera rumbo alguno, Shido se empezó a preguntar qué es lo que estaba pensando ella al caminar siempre derecho. Pero en un momento dado, el espíritu paro de caminar, también Shido, con un mal presentimiento.

"¿Quieres dejar de seguirme?" Preguntó el espíritu con fastidio, a Shido le dio un pequeño escalofrió por la sorpresa.

Shido no respondió con la pequeña esperanza de que el espíritu pensara que solo era su imaginación. "¿Así que no piensas responder, eh?" Murmuró el espíritu, enseguida, se dio la vuelta para encarar a quien la estaba siguiendo. Cuando vio a Shido se sorprendió al ver que fue el chico que la detuvo antes.

"…" Shido no dijo nada aunque el espíritu lo estuviera observando, en vez de eso, se puso a observarla detalladamente. _"_ A _decir verdad, ella no parece mala persona, pero aparte de Origami, ella es la primera persona que veo que tiene el pelo blanco puro, con ojos de color aguamarina y turquesa, con una pupila blanca que la caracteriza como un espíritu. Y de la altura de Miku o Yuzuru, no puedo diferenciarlo muy bien, pero tampoco es pequeña como lo son otras personas. Y creo que también tiene un cuerpo parecido al de Miku, aunque con algunas diferencias notables sin embargo, como el tamaño del….pecho, digo, uhh, mejor no pienso en eso…"_ Shido se empezó a poner rojo mientras lo pensaba.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó el espíritu fríamente mientras miraba a Shido a los ojos.

"Uhhhh…." Shido no sabía que responder, así que espero a que Kotori le dijera algo, pero la respuesta nunca llego. "¿Kotori?" Preguntó Shido para que ella le hablara.

" _Shido, quiero ponerte a prueba esta vez, para ver cuánto has crecido en el arte de enamorar espíritus, así que esta vez estarás por tu cuenta"_ Respondió Kotori, Shido se quedó helado al oír su respuesta.

"¿Hablas enserio?" Shido preguntó, orando porque Kotori solo le estuviera haciendo una broma.

" _Si hablo enserio, ¡Y ahora mueve tu trasero que no tenemos todo el día!"_ Kotori le gritó, Shido no tuvo más opción que hacerlo el solo.

"Humano, ¿vas a estar parado ahí sin hacer nada? Yo te pregunte algo, así que contéstalo ahora" Ella ordeno, no quería perder demasiado el tiempo ahí con Shido.

"Uhhh, eso no importa, solo…quiero hablar contigo" Shido le respondió lo mejor que pudo, el espíritu no le dio demasiado tiempo como para pensar una respuesta adecuada para ella.

"¿Por qué?" Ella preguntó confundida, la respuesta que le dio Shido no fue la mejor para ella.

"¿Disculpa?" Preguntó Shido un poco desconcertado.

"¿Por qué un humano como tu quisiera hablar con algo como yo? Eso no tiene lógica para mí, además, yo no tengo ningún interés en hablar con cualquier humano, y menos con alguien como tú" Explicó el espíritu algo fastidiada, solo le dijo la pura verdad.

"Pero no lo entiendes, necesito hablar contigo" Dijo Shido, intentando que ella cambiara de opinión.

"Aun no has contestado mi anterior pregunta, humano" El espíritu intento cambiar de tema, a ella no le gustaba hablar sobre estas cosas.

"Mi nombre es Itsuka Shido!" Él respondió, sin darse cuenta de que le había gritado por la desesperación que le había estado causando.

El espíritu miro desconcertada, no esperaba que Shido le levantara la voz. "No tenías que gritarme, puedo oír muy bien, así que no era necesario" Ella reclamó, Shido se sintió muy avergonzado en ese momento.

"Lo siento mucho" Shido se disculpó, aunque el espiritu siguió poniendo la misma cara de póquer de siempre, como si le diera igual.

"No me importa tu disculpa, solo deja de seguirme y aléjate de mí" Ella le advirtió, y luego ignoro completamente a Shido e intento irse del lugar.

"¿Uh?... ¡Oye, espera!" Shido le gritó, intentando pararla, ahora el espíritu reacciono un poco más molesta que antes.

"¿Quieres dejarme en paz?" Ella preguntó molesta, realmente no quería pasar más tiempo ahí, pero Shido le obstruía el paso.

Shido iba a responderle, pero de repente, unos proyectiles cayeron en el lugar en donde estaban ellos dos y explotaron al instante en el que tocaron el suelo, nublando la vista de los dos al instante.

"Hemos encontrado al espíritu, todas las tropas reúnanse ahora" Informo una hechicera de la AST.

"Parece que mi tiempo libre fue muy poco…. Haaah, bueno, ya me lo veía venir" Ella suspiro en un murmuró silencioso.

Cuando Origami llego a la escena, bajo rápidamente a ver como estaba Shido. "Shido, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿El espíritu no te hizo daño?" Preguntó Origami repentinamente.

"No, estoy bien, puedes estar tranquila" Respondió Shido, pero al ver que Origami tenía intenciones de ir a la batalla en contra del espíritu, Shido le advirtió. "Pero no le hagas daño"

"Pero que cosas sin sentido estas diciendo Shido, ya te lo dije antes. Tengo ordenes de matar a los espíritus, y también es por mi propia voluntad" Dijo Origami, intentando que Shido entrara en razón alguna vez, o al menos que la entendiera.

"Pero necesito hablar con ella, por favor Origami, ¿solo por esta vez te pido que no la ataques?" Shido le pidió un favor, así que se inclinó hacia ella, ocasionando que Origami empezara a dudar.

"Bien, tu ganas Shido, pero solo por esta vez no me interpondré" Acepto Origami. "Pero si veo que el espiritu intenta lastimarte, la atacare en el acto" Ella amenazo, Shido asintió un poco nervioso.

"Te lo agradezco Origami, juro que te pagare el favor en algún momento" Dijo Shido sonriendo, y luego, fue a acercarse a hablar con el espíritu.

"Claro, ya sabré como me devolverás el favor, te lo aseguro" Murmuró Origami, mientras veía como Shido se alejaba de ella.

Punto de vista del espíritu….

Las humanas me estuvieron persiguiendo durante un rato, pero luego logre librarme de ellas con alguna distracción. Pero lo peor de todo, es que seguí sintiendo cerca la presencia de ese chico molesto. ¿Acaso es algún aliado de esos humanos, queriendo tenderme una trampa? ¿O es solo un humano ignorante que no sabe lo que soy?

¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? Nunca puedo estar en paz por alguna sola vez en mi vida. Pensé mientras seguía volando lejos de ellas, pero de repente y sin previo aviso, mi cuerpo se quedó rígido, una simple palabra se quedó retumbando en mi cabeza. 'Vida' Es cierto, ¿desde cuando un espíritu como yo puede tener una vida?, pero, ¿siquiera tengo una vida? ¿Merezco estar en este mundo? O mejor dicho, ¿yo alguna vez debí de bajar a este mundo?, pensar en esas cosas, simplemente cada vez que lo hago me duele el pecho, no puedo comprender por qué, pero no me gusta, me lastima.

Los recuerdos van y vienen una y otra vez sin mi consentimiento, me duele también cada vez que tengo que volver a vivir esas cosas, aunque sean solo recuerdos, siempre van a estar frescos en mi mente. Ya no quiero recordar, ni sentir el dolor que me causan, ya no quiero vivir si tengo que soportarlo….

Todo esto es horrible, pero tengo que soportarlo. Siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será, el pasado es el pasado, y aunque duela, seguiré siempre pensando que hay un futuro mejor.

"¡OYE!" Oí un grito desde debajo de mí, cuando baje mi mirada, me encontré con el chico de antes, me encontré con….¿Itsuka…Shido?

* * *

"Parece que en la ciudad ya han empezado los desastres" Dijo Isaac, mientras miraba por la ventana la destrucción que se había estado causando.

"Parece que todo es obra de 'ella', ¿no Ike?" Dijo Ellen.

"Claro que sí, solo ella podría causar una destrucción de esta magnitud, aunque tampoco ha mostrado todo su poder" Respondió Isaac, sonriendo a su manera.

"Ike, me acaban de informar que Itsuka Shido fue encontrado hablando con Ángel" Informo Ellen, a lo que sorprendió mucho a Isaac.

"Vaya, parece que Itsuka Shido por fin a conocido a nuestro Ángel" Murmuró Isaac satisfecho, demasiado sospechoso. Ellen asintió en respuesta.

"Usaremos esto a nuestro favor Ellen" Dijo Isaac.

"Entonces, ¿ella tendrá que volver al abismo?" Preguntó Ellen, queriendo asegurarse de que estaba pensando lo mismo que él.

"Con que el abismo, ¿eh? Yo diría que fue más como un vacío infinito, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí. Pero solo si la situación lo necesita"

* * *

(Notas)

¡Capítulo 2 corregido! Bien, ahora creo que lo hice mejor que cuando lo escribí por primera vez. La práctica de verdad funciona bien, y fue más fácil porque ya sabía que iba a poner realmente, supongo que los sueños locos también ayudan.

Los reviews se agradecen :3

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	3. Esperanza

Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo DAL ni sus personajes, solo mi OC y la historia :3

* * *

Capítulo 3: Esperanza

"¡OYE!" Shido le gritó al espíritu tratando de llamar su atención, ella lo escuchó, pero prefirió seguir volando y olvidarse de que él existe. Shido corrió hacia ella para no perderla de vista. El espíritu aunque seguía y seguía volando, lejos de Shido, este aun no paraba de seguirla, lo que la molesto considerablemente, y decidió encararlo para terminar con todo esto.

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó el espíritu seca y fríamente.

"¿Eh?" Shido no se esperaba que el espíritu hablara con él tan pronto.

"Eres muy molesto" Murmuró el espíritu cansada. "¿Qué quieres de mí?" Preguntó ella igualmente como siempre, como si no tuviera emociones. "Pero da igual, no tengo el tiempo y el gusto de hablar con un humano" Murmuró la peli-blanca, procediendo a caminar lejos de él.

"¡Espera, no te vayas!" Gritó Shido, pero el espíritu hizo como que no lo escucho y siguió caminando, lejos y más lejos de él. Shido no se iba a rendir, no después de que prometió salvar a todos los espíritus que pudiera. "¡Oye! Detente ahora" Gritó Shido, pero aun así, el espíritu seguía caminando. "Muy bien, tú lo pediste" Murmuró Shido, en ese momento, corrió un poco más cerca de ella y comenzó a gritarle. "¡Oye!" Una y otra vez, una y otra vez, Shido no iba a parar hasta que ella le hiciera caso.

El espíritu se estaba hartando cada vez más, no soportaba a Shido, no soportaba tenerlo tan cerca y no soportaba oírlo cada vez más y más fuerte. _"Solo ignóralo y se callara"_ Pensó el espíritu, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Shido no paraba. _"¡Ya perdí la paciencia!"_ Pensó el espíritu fastidiada. Fue entonces, que el espíritu se dio la vuelta y miro a Shido a los ojos furiosa, harta y sobre todo cansada, ya no podía aguantarlo más. "¡¿Quieres dejar de seguirme y callarte?!" El espíritu encaro a Shido.

"¡Lo siento! Pero necesitaba llamar tu atención" Se disculpó Shido, la expresión del espíritu no parecía mejorar en lo absoluto. "¡Por favor! Necesito hablar contigo" Suplicó Shido al espíritu.

"¿Acaso no te entra por la cabeza que no quiero nada que ver contigo? Dijo el espíritu fríamente.

"Vamos, solo unos minutos" Dijo Shido ignorando al espíritu.

"Oye, ¿me estas escuchando?" Preguntó el espíritu indignada, realmente Shido no ponía mucha atención.

"Claro que te escucho, solo quiero hablar contigo. Yo no te voy a atacar como las hechiceras" Respondió Shido, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero el espíritu reacciono extraño cuando Shido dijo lo último.

"¿Hechiceras?" Murmuró el espíritu confusa, de algo le sonaba esa palabra, solo no recordaba que era. _"No puedo recordar muy bien, pero esa palabra la reconozco, no hay duda de ello"_ Pensó el espíritu confundida. _"…..¡Espera! ¿Con hechiceras se referirá a las humanas de ase rato? ¿Acaso las conoce?"_ Pensó el espíritu con cierta desconfianza, ya empezó a recordar todo. "…Tu… ¿eres su aliado?" Preguntó el espíritu decidida a saber la verdad, y si era así, estaba lista para atacar.

"¿Eh?" Shido no se imaginó que ella le preguntara eso. "¿Qué?... ¡No! Espera" Shido reacciono muy tarde a la pregunta, muy violentamente, el espíritu miró raramente a Shido con disgusto. "¡Yo no soy su aliado!" Respondió Shido al fin, pero aun así, el espíritu se veía insatisfecha.

"Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad" Murmuró el espíritu mientras cruzaba los brazos y junto con una expresión aburrida. "Como sea, ya no perderé mi tiempo con alguien que está intentando engañarme" Dijo la peli-blanca. "Pero como veo que no traes ningún arma, te dejare vivir por ahora" Advirtió el espíritu, pero de repente. Se puso agresiva, igualmente con su mirada, que expresaba enojo, desagrado y todo lo que te puedas imaginar en ese momento, mientras apuntaba a la cabeza de Shido con su Ángel que apareció repentinamente, casi tocándolo. "Pero, intenta capturarme junto con esas hechiceras y tu serás el primero en morir" Amenazo el espíritu, a Shido le dio un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda. "Ah, y una cosa más, vuelve a meterte en mi camino y tu destino será el mismo" Añadió el espíritu a su amenaza.

"¡Espera! Estoy diciendo la verdad, yo no tengo nada que ver con ellas!" Shido intento que ella le creyera, pero era muy obstinada, algo debió de haber pasado antes para que no tuviera nada de confianza en los humanos, aunque así son todos los espíritus, pero este era aún más misterioso e intrigante a los ojos de Shido. "Te lo juro, así que por favor créeme" Pidió Shido, aún tenía esperanzas, y no se iba a rendir tan fácil con este espíritu. Shido era sincero, pero talvez su sinceridad no iba a llegar al espíritu tan fácilmente, pero él no se iba a rendir. "Jamás te atacaría, de verdad" Añadió Shido.

El espíritu bajo su Ángel, pero solo cambio su expresión a la misma de siempre, una expresión sin emoción alguna, como si no le interesara nada. "Supongamos que dices la verdad, pero…. ¿Y eso que? Eso no cambiara nada" Dijo el espíritu sin ningún interés en general. "Ningún humano tiene el derecho de hablar conmigo, todos ellos son egoístas y manipuladores" Murmuró el espíritu con cierto enfado, como si recordara cosas que no quisiera recordar.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó Shido confundido, quería saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. "¿Qué te han hecho los humanos para que te comportes así?" Shido añadió otra pregunta, realmente quería saberlo.

"Eso a ti no te concierne" Respondió el espíritu molesta. "Metete en tus propios asuntos y desaparece de mi vista" Añadió ella fastidiada. Shido sabía que nada iba a funcionar en ella por el momento, y cuando el espíritu se iba a ir, de repente, un grupo de hechiceras habían llegado al área, con sus armas listas para atacar.

"¡Hemos localizado a Ángel! Repito, hemos localizado a Ángel" Gritó una hechicera a lo lejos. "A todas las unidades, reúnanse en este sector" Añadió la hechicera.

"Como lo sospeche" Murmuró el espíritu, aunque no pudo escuchar todo lo que dijo la hechicera, era más que suficiente. "Con que querías retrasarme, ¿no, humano?" Preguntó el espíritu molesta, pensó que Shido la había estado entreteniendo para que llegaran ellas. "Casi caigo en tu trampa, pero no volverá a suceder otra vez, eso te lo aseguro" Dijo ella molesta.

"¡Espera! Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto" Dijo Shido nervioso. "Es pura casualidad, de verdad" Él añadió temeroso, temeroso por lo que le pueda pasar si ella no le cree.

"No tengo tiempo que perder contigo" Dijo el espíritu, entonces se puso en posición de ataque. "….Raziel" Ella invoco a su Ángel, lo que puso nerviosas a las hechiceras, ya que desconocían todo el poder de su Ángel. "Ahora, vamos a jugar" Anunció el espíritu siniestramente, con una sonrisa en su rostro, muy temible…

" _Que miedo…"_ Pensó Shido asustado, no creyó verla así, nunca…

" _Parece….que se divierte, ¿no?"_ Comentó Kotori casualmente, podía percibirse en su voz que estaba muy sorprendida, mucho.

"¡Ekkkkk!" Las hechiceras se asustaron más de lo normal, como si fuera su propia capitana, Kusakabe Kyoko cuando está enojada. "¡N-No bajen la guardia!" Gritó una hechicera, tratando de mantener su compostura.

Las hechiceras empezaron a atacar al espíritu, pero aunque sus movimientos fueran rápidos, no igualaban a la velocidad de los espíritus, ni su amplio conocimiento en combate, pero aun así, no se rendían, y seguían luchando. "¡Vamos!" Las hechiceras gritaron en conjunto, para no perder la paciencia con aquel espíritu que siempre esquivaba sus ataques, con movimientos ligeros y elegantes, acompañada con una expresión vacía y perdida.

"¿Aun no se rinden?" Murmuró el espíritu sorprendida. "Como quieran, parece que tendré que acabar la pelea" Dijo ella en voz alta mientras se preparaba para atacar con intenciones de matar.

" _¡Shido! Detenla, intentara matar a todo lo que se encuentre en su territorio"_ Advirtió Kotori, realmente se escuchaba preocupada.

"¡¿Hablas enserio?!" Preguntó Shido sorprendido, no se lo esperaba. "¿Cómo sabes eso?" Shido añadió a su pregunta.

" _Es fácil, Shido, ella lo acaba de decir, ¿Qué no escuchaste?"_ Dijo Kotori con un tono decepcionante, realmente Shido no prestaba atención en algunos casos. _"También se puede deducir con solo escucharla y ver su expresión"_ Explico Kotori, era muy sencillo.

"…..Para la próxima prestare más atención" Dijo Shido avergonzado, la próxima vez no se iba a perder ningún detalle, talvez….

"Eso no importa ahora" Dijo Kotori. "¡Ahora ve a detenerla!" Gritó Kotori de repente, y Shido se puso en marcha.

" _Mi única opción será llamar su atención antes de que intente cualquier cosa"_ Pensó Shido tratando de pensar sobre lo que hay que hacer para detener al espíritu. "Muy bien, hay que ponernos en marcha" Murmuró Shido tratando de animarse.

El espíritu no ponía mucha atención a Shido, pero así era lo mejor para él, aunque el espíritu se concentraba más en las hechiceras, Shido temía que algo malo pudiera pasar si no la detenía a tiempo. "….Es hora….. ¡OYE!" Shido gritó hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba ella, pero el espíritu no lo escucho, o no lo quiso escuchar, fue entonces en que Shido tuvo que volver a intentarlo. "¡DETENTE!" Volvió a gritar, no se iba a detener hasta lograrlo. "¡YA BASTA…ÁNGEL!" Shido lo intento por última vez, y parece que dio resultado, pero el espíritu reacciono asustada.

"¡¿Qu-" El espíritu murmuro, tratando de mirar a quien la había llamado, pero las hechiceras aprovecharon esta mínima oportunidad que tenían, y atacaron, pateándola violentamente contra el suelo. "¡AHH!" Y creando un gran cráter al hacer ella contacto con el suelo. Encontrándose en el epicentro, muy cerca de Shido.

" _¡Shido, vamos a crear una distracción! Aprovecha esta oportunidad que te estamos dando"_ Anunció Kotori de repente, Shido asintió y corrió hacia ella.

Las hechiceras se estaban preparando para capturar al espíritu, pero en el momento en que se encontraban cerca del cráter, de repente, empezó a llover….fideos, y muchas, muchas comidas calientes, capaces de quemarte la piel…

Pero en cuanto al espíritu, ella se levantó rápidamente aprovechando que las otras no estaban mirando, y salió volando sin rumbo alguno, pero Shido no se quedaba atrás, fue detrás de ella en el momento en que la vio alejarse. "Kotori, necesito que la localices y me teletransportes ahí" Pidió Shido a su querida hermana.

" _No hacía falta que me lo dijeras" Comentó Kotori, casi de inmediato. "Solo espera unos segundos, la estamos localizando"_ Dijo Kotori, pero no tardo mucho. _"Shido, ella está en un viejo edificio de la ciudad"_ Informó Kotori, Shido estaba preparado para ser teletransportado.

Edificio abandonado….

"Parece que este lugar es tranquilo" Murmuró el espíritu, parece que disfruta su tiempo a solas. "Al menos es mejor que otra cosa" Dijo ella cansada, no era realmente el mejor lugar para descansar, enserio…..

El espíritu se acercó lentamente hacia un ventanal que estaba un poco en condiciones, y extendió su mano hacia el mismo, y tocando el ventanal, observando con la mirada perdida la ciudad abandonada delante de ella. "Me gusta este lugar, aunque este tan desolado, es cómodo" Ella murmuro tranquila, estaba en paz ahora mismo, pero de repente, su expresión serena cambio, a una mirada enojada. "Pero siempre termino recordando el pasado, y no quiero….no quiero hacerlo, duele…ya quiero acabar con esto" Dijo ella con resentimiento.

"Y para eso tendré que matarlos" Murmuró ella siniestramente, pero de repente, el techo de la habitación en la que se encontraba ella se derrumbó, mostrando a cierto chico de cabello azul en medio de esto.

"….¡Tu!" Ella dijo sorprendida, no se lo imaginaba en lo más mínimo, realmente no quería verlo.

"Kotori, pudiste haberme teletransportado en otro lugar" Susurró Shido para que el espíritu ahí presente no lo escuchara.

" _Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que era un edificio abandonado muuuuy delicado"_ Dijo Kotori con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz, lo hizo a propósito.

"¿Otra vez tú?" Murmuró el espíritu con fastidio. "Realmente quieres que te mate…" Murmuró ella, aunque Shido no la oyó muy bien.

"¿Eh? ¿Acaso dijiste algo?" Preguntó Shido, ignorando toda el aura que el espíritu irradiaba con enojo, muy temible.

El espíritu concentro una cantidad de energía espiritual condensada en su dedo con una apariencia similar a la de un terremoto espacial. "Oh nada" Murmuró ella sin ningún tipo de emoción pero de repente, libero la energía espiritual de su dedo casi tocando a Shido. "Nunca entiendes, ¿verdad?" Preguntó ella, ya tenía suficiente con Shido a su alrededor.

"¿Q-Qué?" Shido todavía estaba en shock, no supo que responder.

"Me da igual, ya me voy" El espíritu se dio la vuelta para irse antes de que Shido pudiera siquiera decir algo, no quería escucharlo más.

"¡Espera!" Gritó Shido mientras corría hacia ella, y tomo su mano repentinamente para que ella no partiera lejos.

"¡Cállate!" Ella gritó enfadada, y sus ondas espirituales se condensaron, capaces de hacer un mínimo daño, y atacaron a Shido inconscientemente.

"¡Suéltame!" Gritó ella furiosa, no soportaba que la tocaran, y menos Shido. _"¡¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?! Aunque le dije que me soltara, no lo hace, solo…solo me sigue mirando detenidamente, decidido a algo, pero no sé qué es, con una mirada seria"_ El espíritu pensó mientras ponía una expresión extraña, acompañada de un pequeño rubor. _"¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué estoy nerviosa?"_ Ella pensó mientras se preguntaba por qué se sentía extraña.

"Necesito que me escuches" Dijo Shido, apretando cada vez más las manos de ella sin darse cuenta, haciendo caso omiso al dolor que sentía por tal ataque.

"Yo no quiero hablar con algún humano" Replicó ella mientras se soltaba del agarre de Shido. "Te dije que-"El espíritu iba a decir algo, pero una explosión envolvió al edificio en un segundo, desapareciendo entre el fuego a los dos únicos seres que estaban allí, pero Shido antes de siquiera ser tocado por las ardientes y peligrosas flamas de la explosión, fue teletransportado al Fraxinus inmediatamente.

Fraxinus…

"¡Shido!" Gritó Kotori preocupada al verlo que fue salvado a tiempo.

"Te debo una, Kotori" Murmuró Shido mientras se recuperaba del shock poco a poco.

"Ni lo menciones, Shido….pero" Respondió Kotori feliz, pero de pronto, le dio un golpe a Shido en la cabeza. "¿Sabes que pudiste haber muerto ahí con ella?" Le preguntó Kotori enojada.

"¡Yo no sabía que iba a haber una explosión!" Shido replicó tratando de defenderse de su pequeña hermana menor, pero Kotori no le respondió, Shido en eso tenía razón.

"Comandante, las ondas espirituales desaparecieron" Informo Kawagoe. "Parece que…." Él mismo murmuró.

"Sí, desapareció del mundo después de la explosión" Termino Kotori mientras observaba la pantalla detenidamente.

"Voy a ir al edificio" Dijo Shido repentinamente, y fue entonces cuando camino hacia la máquina de teletransportacion.

"¡Espera, Shi-" Antes de que Kotori pudiera terminar, Shido se teletransporto inmediatamente.

Edificio….

"Se ve peor que antes" Murmuró Shido con dificultad, todavía estaba algo herido.

Shido repentinamente empezó a toser un poco de sangre, aunque no lo pareciera, había recibido un gran daño interior. "¿Q-Qué está pasándome?" Shido se preguntaba, pero no pudo mantenerse consiente mucho tiempo.

* * *

"Ellen, ¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Isaac al ver una gran nube de humo a lo lejos.

"Hubo una explosión no hace mucho tiempo" Respondió Ellen señalándole un video reciente.

"Ya veo, supongo que ellas no tuvieron otra opción" Comentó Isaac. "Aunque Ángel termino desapareciendo de una u otra forma" Añadió este.

"No lograron capturarla, que desperdicio" Dijo Ellen, Isaac sonrió sínicamente.

"Sinceramente, nunca creí que siquiera podrían capturarla" Dijo Isaac. "Ellas no está a su nivel" Añadió.

"Por supuesto, Ike"

"Está bien, siempre tengo tiempo de sobra para ejecutar mis planes" Comentó Isaac casualmente. "Pero por ahora, necesitaremos más tiempo" Él añadió.

* * *

(Notas)

¡Capítulo 3 corregido!

Por cierto, Raziel es un arcángel que se describe como "el guardador de secretos" "el secreto de Dios" y "el arcángel de los misterios". Pero supongo que para esta historia es más indicado que sea "El Secreto de Dios", según yo no lo han utilizado en la serie ni en las novelas.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Dejen su review por favor

P.D. El espíritu no escucho que la hechicera la llamo Ángel, fue por eso que reacciono mal cuando Shido la llamo así.


	4. Tocar una Melodía

Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo DAL ni nada, solo mi OC y la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Tocar una melodía

"¿A qué hora llegara Shido?" Murmuró Tohka, mientras observaba el reloj, sin despegar los ojos de él, y ella estaba acostada en el sillón, tambaleándose por la impaciencia que le causaba. "Ya se ha tardado demasiado…" Añadió el espíritu muy impaciente.

"Si…. Además, está lloviendo allá afuera" Dijo Yoshino, mirando hacia la ventana, realmente quería que Shido regresara. "Espero que no le haya pasado nada" Murmuró la niña temerosa.

"Está bien, Yoshino, Shido-kun sabe cuidarse" Yoshinon intento animarla, y ella le dedico una gran sonrisa a la pequeña marioneta en su mano.

"Preocupación. Si Shido no vuelve en unos minutos, iré a buscarlo" Dijo Yuzuru, siempre lista para poder salir corriendo hacia la puerta. "Intriga. Tú también vendrás conmigo, ¿no es así, Kaguya?" Preguntó Yuzuru, esta vez, viendo a Kaguya decididamente.

"C-Claro…" Respondió Kaguya un poco nerviosa, pero después, sonrió malvadamente en dirección de la puerta. "¡Sí! Vamos a buscarlo, sin falta" Añadió Kaguya a su respuesta.

"No puedo evitarlo…." Murmuró Miku, con una mirada que expresaba frustración, mientras apretaba un pañuelo violentamente.

"¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres, Miku?" Preguntó Tohka sorprendida, no esperaba ver a Miku así, ella era siempre tan alegre y sonríete. "¿Qué no puedes evitar?" Añadió Tohka.

"No puedo evitar sentirme inútil, mientras que Darling podría estar herido, yo ni siquiera puedo ir en su ayuda" Respondió Miku dolorosamente. "Pero yo confió en Darling, y sé que él es fuerte" Murmuró Miku con un poco de felicidad, recordando sus momentos con Shido.

Yoshino ya no podía aguantar toda esta preocupación que sentía, cada vez se iba incrementando más y más, y así, la pequeña niña salió corriendo hacia la puerta, y salía en busca del chico. "¡¿Yoshino?!" Gritaron todas al unísono, al verla correr tan desesperada, pero para que no le sucediera nada malo, las demás fueron detrás de ella.

Con Shido….

Había estado lloviendo desde hace un rato, y Shido se encontraba tirado en el suelo, afuera del edificio donde anteriormente estaba, inconsciente por todo el daño que ella le habían causado, no había señales de que se despertara, pero Kotori sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

" _¿Shido?... ¡Shido!"_ Kotori le gritó a su manera usual, Shido parecía algo molesto por el ruido, así que Kotori le siguió gritando. "¡Ahem!... ¡Onii-chan! ¡Onii-chan! ¡Onii-chan!" Gritó una y otra vez, hasta que Shido empezó a abrir los ojos.

"Ugh…. ¿Koto…ri?" Murmuró Shido, mientras se despertaba por completo.

" _¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, Onii-chan?"_ Kotori preguntó tiernamente sospechosa.

"¿Qué no…. Yo estaba en un edificio, y no aquí en la lluvia?" Se preguntó Shido, mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta coherente.

" _¡Por supuesto!"_ Afirmó Kotori, mientras Shido no podía sospechar de nadie más que ella.

"Esto…. Esto es obra tuya, ¿cierto, Kotori?" Preguntó Shido, mientras interrogaba a su pequeña hermana menor, con cierta sospecha.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso, Onii-chan? ¡Eres cruel!" Kotori se hizo la inocente, Shido ya no se iba a tragar ninguna de sus mentiras, así que decidió hacer de hermano mayor molesto.

"¡Kotori! ¡Responde cuando tu hermano mayor te está preguntando algo!" Shido le gritó de una manera insistente, realmente le dio miedo a la Kotori con cintas blancas, a la otra Kotori, le hubiera valido.

"¡EEEKKKK! ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!" Kotori se rindió de una vez por todas. "La cosa es que…tú, ¡tú te olvidaste de recogerme después de la escuela!" Gritó Kotori como toda una niña pequeña.

"¡¿Ahh?!¿Solo eso?" Shido reaccionó decepcionado, no pudo creer que Kotori se enojara por eso. "Ya eres demasiado grande para irte caminando sola" Replicó Shido insistente.

" _¡Onii-chan es-"_ Kotori iba a gritarle de nuevo, pero fue interrumpida por los gritos de otras personas.

"¡Shido!" Gritaron los siete espíritus, que venían hacia él, y se le echaron encima como si no lo hubieran visto en años.

"¿Chicas? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Shido se preguntó impresionado, no se lo esperaba, y menos cuando estaba lloviendo.

"¡Estábamos preocupadas por ti!" Respondió Tohka con gran entusiasmo.

"Ah…. Ya veo, lo siento por eso" Shido se rascó la nuca en signo de vergüenza. "Así que…. ¿todavía no han cenado?" Preguntó él, fue entonces cuando Tohka se preparó para un discurso.

"¡No! Estábamos esperando por tu llegada, ¡era impensable cenar sin ti! Sería muy malo de nuestra parte si no te esperábamos, además, nadie hace una comida tan deliciosa como la tuya, que pones tanto esfuerzo en cada platillo. Solo para satisfacernos a nosotras…. ¡Por eso! Shido debe de estar cocinando para nosotras y comer con nosotras…. No hay excusa" Dijo Tohka triunfante, de verdad parecía que lo disfrutara.

"Escribiste eso antes de salir, ¿no?"

"¡¿Qu-…. ¡Claro que…. Sí….." Tohka dijo rendida, todos se rieron un poco, incluso Tohka.

"Bueno, volvamos, no quiero que se haga de noche y cenemos tan tarde" Dijo Shido, que procedió a levantarse del suelo, y las demás hicieron lo mismo.

"¡Espera, Shido! Antes que nada, ¿podrías hacernos alguna cena especial?" Dijo Tohka entusiasmada, todas las demás la miraron extrañamente. "¡Digo! Ya saben…. Como esperamos demasiado tiempo, supongo que podríamos disfrutar de la cocina especial de Shido" Añadió Tohka para que no sonara tan mal.

"Tohka-san, eso aún sigue sonando mal…" Murmuró Miku entre risas, aunque casi con ironía también.

"No importa, puedo hacerlo sin ningún problema, además, esta mañana les había prometido hacerles una cena especial, así que está bien" Shido explicó, lo que hizo que Tohka se sintiera un poco feliz, y de ahí en adelante, todos se fueron a la casa de los Itsuka.

Al día siguiente….

"¡Kotori, ya me voy! Apúrate un poco" Shido le gritó a Kotori para que se alistara rápido, necesitaba irse ya.

"¡Sí! Ya voy, Onii-chan, en un minuto" Gritó Kotori en respuesta, parecía que ya casi terminaba.

"Todas las mujeres dicen lo mismo, y se tardan como…. Cinco minutos" Shido murmuró un poco pensativo, pero tampoco duró mucho tiempo, así que Kotori salió de su cuarto y los dos se fueron a sus respectivas escuelas.

Academia Raizen…..

Shido entró junto con Tohka al salón de clases, pero los dos se percataron de que Origami no había llegado, y ella siempre estaba ahí, más temprano que cualquiera. "¡Sabía que Origami por fin se iba a rendir y dejaría de molestarte, Shido!" Dijo Tohka triunfante.

"No creo que sea por eso, Tohka… talvez solo tenía cosas importantes que hacer" Murmuró Shido, lo que hizo decaer el estado de animo de Tohka.

" _Ahora que lo pienso, estos sucesos extraños han estado apareciendo desde que ese espíritu llegó aquí, y eso que Origami falte a clases es muy extraño…. Hablando de ese espíritu, de esa chica… realmente una parte de mí quiere saber de ella, y la conversación de anoche…. No puedo olvidarla fácilmente"_ Él pensó detenidamente, mientras veía por la ventana.

Anoche….

"¿Kotori?... ¿Qué hacen todas ellas aquí, y no se supone que se irían a su casa después de cenar?" Preguntó Shido confundido, todos los espíritus que él había sellado, y Reine estaban ahí.

"Tenemos que hablar todos nosotros sobre el espíritu" Respondió Kotori seriamente, así que Shido se sentó en el único asiento vacío. "Muy bien, ya que estamos todos, comenzamos con nuestras propias observaciones" Explicó ella, mientras saboreaba una paleta.

"Comienzo yo" Reine levantó la mano, y Kotori asintió para que continuara. "Por lo que sabemos, es un espíritu que ha aparecido hace poco tiempo, ya que sus lecturas de energía espiritual son nuevas" Explicó ella, mientras los demás la miraban muy seriamente.

Miku levantó la mano, y todas asintieron para dejarla hablar. "Tengo una pregunta, ¿qué tanto poder tiene? ¿Es muy fuerte?" Preguntó Miku, mientras las demás pensaron que en realidad era una buena pregunta.

"No lo sabemos con exactitud, ya que no duró mucho tiempo en la batalla para saberlo, pero el terremoto espacial que causó fue muy grande, el más grande hasta ahora, así que creo que podría ser un espíritu Clase SS en amenaza" Respondió Kotori.

"Entonces….. ¿Es más fuerte que Tokisaki Kurumi?" Preguntó Tohka, ya que levantó la mano cuando lo dijo.

"Eso no lo podemos saber todavía, no es seguro" Respondió Reine, así que Tohka bajó su mano.

"¡Kotori-chan! ¡Kotori-chan!" Yoshinon la llamó emocionado.

"¿Qué pasa, Yoshinon?"

"¿Cómo es ella? ¡Dime, dime!" Preguntó él emocionado. "Y además, si Shido-kun quiere que la espíritu confié en él, ¿no sería mejor decirle que él tiene poderes espirituales?"

"Shido, contesta la pregunta, después de todo, tú la viste de frente" Kotori comentó casualmente, con un poco de diversión en su voz, el chico no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

"Eh, pues…. Tiene el pelo blanco, y ojos color turquesa, y….. Aguamarina….." Shido estaba bajo demasiada presión, no sabía cómo decirlo coherentemente.

"Por dios, no te preocupes, Shido, ella no está aquí para bombardearte con insultos, así que cálmate" Suspiró Kotori con diversión.

"Confusión. ¿Insultos?" Preguntó Yuzuru, un poco intrigada acerca de ese comentario.

"Sí…. Lo hubieran visto, era muy gracioso. Siempre le estaba diciendo cosas como: Te matare, aléjate, eres una molestia, piérdete, no me sigas, eres extraño y ese tipo de cosas" Respondió Kotori, mientras lo disfrutaba.

"Eh… que fría" Murmuró Kaguya algo asombrada.

"Como sea, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer" Dijo Reine, cambiando de tema.

"Sí, solo nos falta repasar el plan B, por si el plan A no funciona, ¿no es así, Shido?" Murmuró Kotori decidida.

De vuelta a la realidad…..

"¡Hola, Itsuka!" Saludó Tonomachi Hiroto, al chico enfrente de él, pero este no respondió, ya que seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Itsuka, contesta cuando tu amigo te está hablando" Tonomachi volvió a repetir algo enojado, y en ese momento, Shido salió de sus pensamientos y vio a Tonomachi enfrente de él.

"Oh…. Tonomachi, disculpa" Shido murmuró algo apenado.

"¿Sabes, Itsuka? Desde hace un tiempo has estado actuando raro, desde que Tohka-chan llegó, y después llegó Tokisaki-san, pero no volvió, y ahora, han llegado unas hermosas gemelas a un lado de nuestra clase. Así que quisiera saber qué es lo que pasa" Dijo Tonomachi, y el chico de cabello azul tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Dimensión Limítrofe…..

Punto de vista de Ángel

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una explosión? No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero…. Yo estaba sola, hasta que ese humano me agarró la mano. ¿Por qué fue eso?

Como sea, eso no es importante, lo único que tengo en mi mente ahora mismo es tratar de poder estar en paz, o eso espero. Este tiempo corto aquí ha sido demasiado extraño, pero aun así. Esto solo confirma que todo lo que creo es cierto, los humanos no tienen límites para nada, incluso antes y ahora, todo sigue siendo igual, los humanos siguen siendo seres egoístas, que siguen haciendo cosas horribles solo para cumplir objetivos imposibles.

Pero lo más extraño que vi, desde que estuve aquí. Es ese humano, este…. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Hmm…. It… Itsuka Shi…do, ¿no? Bueno, como si me importara. Es un completo idiota, no sabe en lo que se está metiendo, no entiende, y aun así, tiene el descaro de mentirme, pero…. Sentí energía espiritual cada vez que estaba cerca de él…. Talvez fue un error, ¿verdad?

"Es hora" Escuche mientras recodaba que esa era la misma voz de antes, siempre tan dulce y tan calmada, pero ya sabía a qué se refería, y tendré que volver….

Fin de su punto de vista

De vuelta a la escuela…..

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, o al menos eso le pareció a Shido, y así, se fue junto con Tohka para buscar a Kaguya y Yuzuru, pero Tohka lo detuvo. "Shido, Kaguya y Yuzuru me invitaron al centro, por eso no están en su salón, ya que se fueron para encontrarse con Miku, así que me iré adelantando" Le explicó Tohka.

"Está bien, Tohka, solo diles que tengan cuidado y no que regresen tarde" Dijo Shido, ella asintió feliz y se fue corriendo rápidamente, dejando a Shido solo. "Bueno, supongo que compraré los ingredientes para la comida" Murmuró el chico, comenzando a enlistar los ingredientes que necesitaba en su cabeza.

"Oye, Itsuka. ¿No quieres ir a una fiesta que he estado organizando? Va a ser hoy en la noche, por si te interesa" invitó Tonomachi, acercándose a Shido por detrás, y esto lo sorprendió.

"Lo siento, pero estoy algo ocupado con….. Asuntos importantes" Le respondió Shido con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"Oh, y… esos asuntos importantes no serán… ¿una chica?" Preguntó Tonomachi, dando justamente en el blanco.

"¡Claro que no!" Respondió Shido inmediatamente, con la cara roja, lo que hizo pensar lo contrario. "Mira, me tengo que ir, así que-"

"Alerta de terremoto espacial, repito, alerta de terremoto espacial, por favor, diríjanse a su refugio más cercano"

"¡La alarma!" Dijo Shido en voz baja, y luego se fue corriendo para poder hacer contacto con Kotori.

" _Shido, no pensamos que volvería tan pronto, lo siento por eso"_ Se disculpó Kotori, sabía que esto podía ser muy cansado.

"No te preocupes, Kotori, ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto"

" _Entonces te diré donde se encuentra ahora mismo, espera un segundo"_ Dijo Kotori, mientras que el chico esperaba pacientemente. _"Ella se encuentra en la terraza de otro edificio, es el más alto de la ciudad, Shido. Te teletransportaremos ahí, solo escóndete para que los demás no te vean"_ Advirtió Kotori, y Shido siguió sus órdenes y se escondió.

 _Con el espíritu….._

"¿Por qué volví aquí tan pronto?" Se preguntó el espíritu, mientras admiraba la vista desde ese lugar tan alto, observando su propio terremoto espacial. "Bueno, no importa mucho…. Solo estaré aquí hasta que vuelva a desaparecer" Ella murmuró.

"Bien, esta es mi oportunidad…. Solo necesito acercarme a ella" Susurró Shido a sí mismo, y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella, pero se detuvo. "Espera, si me acerco demasiado a ella, puede que…. Intente matarme, ¿no?"

"Esas hechiceras son demasiado molestas, quisiera que me dejaran en paz" Murmuró el espíritu, mientras cerraba los ojos.

" _Puede que esto que voy a intentar sea demasiado peligroso… y talvez muera, pero valdrá la pena"_ Pensó el chico un poco confiado, y entonces. "¡Oye, espíritu!" Gritó Shido.

La mencionada se sorprendió al escuchar eso tan cerca de ella, y no dudo en darse la vuelta para ver quién era. "Esa voz…. ¿It…suka Shi…do?" Ella murmuró, recordando tan peculiar voz.

"Eh, parece que me recuerdas, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Shido, como si fuera una conversación normal cualquiera.

"Tú otra vez…. Realmente eres muy molesto, humano. ¿Por qué no mejor te mueres y me dejas en paz?" Preguntó fríamente, realmente daba miedo, e hizo que ha Shido le diera un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda.

"Vamos, no seas tan fría…."

"¿Qué quieres?" El espíritu preguntó secamente, sin darle mucha importancia a Shido.

"Ya te lo había dicho, ¿no? Quiero hablar contigo por unos minutos" Respondió Shido, queriendo acercarse a ella, pero el espíritu le dio una mirada asesina de advertencia para que no siguiera avanzando.

"Pues creo que yo ya te lo había dicho también, ¿no es así?... ¡Yo no quiero hablar con un humano que ni siquiera sabe cuándo rendirse!" Ella dijo enojada, y en eso, procedió a salir volando lejos del chico, pero Shido era de las personas que no se rendían y entonces….. Saltó para no perder al espíritu, y se pudo notar que levitó un poco para poder alcanzarla y cuando la alcanzó, se aferró a ella para no caerse.

" _¡Plan B conseguido! ¡Muy bien hecho, Shido!"_ Kotori lo felicitó, aunque fuera arriesgado, lo pudo conseguir.

" _¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre?!"_ La chica quedó sorprendida al ver que Shido pudo levitar, ¿eso era un error? ¿Acaso estaba viendo cosas? Ella no lo sabía, pero otras cosas eran más importantes ahora. "¡Suéltame!" Gritó el espíritu, tratando de apartar a Shido de ella, pero él no la soltaba, y solo se seguía aferrando más y más.

"No te soltare hasta que me escuches, ¡Seirei-san!" Advirtió el chico, lo que asombró un poco al espíritu.

"¿Seirei-san?... ¿Qué le pasa a este?" Ella murmuró un poco extrañada, jamás había conocido a alguien como él, pero no iba a caer en su juego, así que siguió intentando que él la soltara por un buen rato, pero al final…. Ella se terminó cansando y ya no aguantaba volar por más tiempo. "¿Qué quieres?" Ella por fin se rindió.

"Quiero que me prometas dos cosas" Pidió el chico, demasiado confiado, pero tenía esperanzas. El espíritu asintió de mala gana, ella ya quería terminar con todo esto. "…. ¡Uno! ¿Serias tan amable de dejarme en el edificio cuando bajemos?" Preguntó Shido con una sonrisa burlona, lo que hizo enojar al espíritu.

"Dos…. Quiero que confíes en mí" Dijo Shido, con una mirada decidida, y eso sorprendió al espíritu fácilmente, ella no lo imaginaba.

"Eso es imposible" Ella replicó secamente, no podía aceptar eso tan fácilmente.

"Entonces no te soltare"

"Eres una molestia" Dijo ella, un poco irritada.

"Y tú eres una obstinada" Contratacó Shido, haciendo que ella se empezara a enojar.

"¿Por qué no mejor desapareces y me dejas en paz?" Ella era realmente fría respecto a los humanos, y en especial a Shido, pero que se le va a hacer….

"¿Y por qué no mejor te rindes y hablamos un poco?" Shido le siguió el juego, de hecho, esto le estaba divirtiendo un poco.

"Quítate de encima, pesas" Ella dijo con un poco de enfado, pero estaba tranquila.

"Y tú baja, me estoy cansando"

"¿Por qué no mejor te dejo caer?" El espíritu preguntó fría y secamente.

Y así estuvieron un buen rato, lanzándose insultos y tratando de convencer al otro, hasta que esto se estaba volviendo realmente irritante. "…Esto es el colmo…. Bien, tú ganas esta vez. Pero, intenta hacer algo sospechoso y no dudare en matarte en la primera oportunidad que tenga, ¿entendido?" El espíritu junto con Shido, bajaron a la azotea y quedaron cara a cara.

"Ahora es tu única oportunidad de hablar conmigo, así que escoge sabiamente tus palabras" Advirtió el espíritu, con mucha decisión.

"Bueno, eh…. ¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó Shido a lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

"¿Perdón?" A la chica no le salían las palabras, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

"¡Digo! Ya sabes, para iniciar una conversación lo primero es presentarse, ¿no?" Shido se puso algo nervioso, ahora que lo pensaba, fue una pregunta estúpida.

"Te dije que eligieras sabiamente lo que me ibas a decir, y lo primero que me preguntas es, ¿Cómo me llamo?" Ella estaba algo extrañada, nunca se había encontrado con alguien así.

"Como sea, solo responde" Shido dijo un poco exigente, aunque no debía de ser tan rudo con ella. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"¿Mi nombre?..." Ella murmuró algo confundida, intentando recordar esa palabra.

"Este…. ¿Tienes nombre?" Preguntó Shido un poco preocupado, ella podría ser como Tohka, un espíritu con amnesia.

"Si….." El espíritu respondió con una personalidad un poco diferente, aunque todavía no confiaba en Shido muy bien, o digamos que nada. "Solo…. No lo recordaba" Añadió ella, volteando la mirada para otro lado.

"Entonces…. ¿me lo dirás, o no?" Preguntó Shido algo desesperado, por alguna razón, él quería saberlo.

"¿El qué?" Ella estaba completamente fuera de la conversación, en un momento se había perdido del todo.

"Sobre tu nombre" Le respondió Shido, algo cansado por esa larga conversación sin sentido.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Ella preguntó otra vez, con mucha inocencia, demasiada para la paciencia de Shido, pero era algo gracioso.

"¿Me dirás tu nombre?" El chico volvió a preguntar, ahora si se estaba volviendo cansado, o al menos para él, ya que parecía que ella se estaba divirtiendo en su interior. El espíritu no era tonta, talvez solo se estaba burlando de Shido.

"¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?" Esta vez, ella le sonrió como si se estuviera burlando de él, muy divertido…. Para ella.

"¡Porque lo prometiste!"

"Yo nunca te prometí nada"

"¡Sí!, sí lo hiciste" Replicó Shido, y este se acercó más a ella, sin haberlo notado, solo lo hizo y a ninguno de los dos le importo.

"Yo no lo recuerdo, así que no es cierto"

"¡Solo responde!" Shido perdió la paciencia, lo que la sorprendió un poco, nunca lo había visto así y no se veía tan mal, una nueva faceta de Itsuka Shido.

"Que molesto eres…. Bien, tú ganas. M-Mi nombre es…. Kanade"

* * *

(Notas)

¡Capítulo 4 corregido! Vaya…. Esto me tomo más tiempo de lo que pensaba, pero al final lo conseguí, creo que esta mejor que el anterior, ¿no? ¡Como sea! Que tengan un buen día y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

P.D. Seirei es espíritu en japonés :3

P.D-2. Kanade significa tocar una melodía, así que el titulo ya te decia el nombre desde el principio...


	5. Confianza

Capítulo 5: Confianza

El viento soplaba muy fuerte como una tormenta en el invierno que casi estaba por llegar a la ciudad de Tengu. Shido se encontraba nervioso ante un espíritu desconocido pero a las ves misteriosa e intrigante.

Ella lo miraba detenidamente tratando de buscar una pisca de mentira en sus palabras. "Itsuka Shido, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" Kanade dijo examinándolo.

"Claro, adelante" Respondió Shido sonriente, aunque sabía que ella lo examinaba.

Hubo un silencio incomodo tanto como la atmosfera entre los dos, nadie decía nada, era en silencio total, y Kanade decidió hablar de una vez. "¿Eres un espíritu?" Preguntó secamente.

Fraxinus….

Todos se quedaron mirando la pantalla con angustia y preocupación, Kotori se quedó mirando detenidamente la pantalla mientras disfrutaba de una de sus paletas de siempre.

"Kotori, ¿qué le decimos?" Preguntó Reine, mirándola notando su preocupación.

"La verdad…..no sé qué hacer. No podemos decirle que Shido puede sellar sus poderes" Explicó Kotori.

"Entonces solo hay que decirle al espíritu que Shido-kun tiene poderes espirituales" Dijo Shiizaki.

"Hmmm….. ¡No es una mala idea!" Exclamó Kotori, pero se puso a pensar unos momentos tratando de recordar algo. _"Espera….no dijo Yoshinon anoche que hiciéramos eso mismo?"_ Pensó Kotori un poco avergonzada.

"Shido, me escuchas?" Preguntó Kotori intentando hacer contacto con él.

" _S-Sí…solo que tengo algunos problemas aquí"_ Dijo Shido por el auricular en voz baja para que Kanade no lo oyera.

"No te preocupes, ya pensamos en una solución. Solo dile a ella que tienes poderes espirituales, pero no le digas que puedes sellar sus poderes!" Advirtió Kotori.

" _Si si….no soy un idiota"_ Reclamó Shido un poco molesto por el tono de su voz.

En la azotea…

"¿Por qué no hablas?" Preguntó Kanade algo molesta. En su punto de vista, Shido actuaba muy raro y parecía que hablaba solo, así que la sorprendió un poco.

"¿Eh? Oh, perdón, es que estaba pensando que decirte" Explicó Shido.

"¿Entonces cuál es tu respuesta?" Ella preguntó fríamente.

"Uh, como decirlo, digamos que tengo poderes como un espíritu en mi cuerpo" Shido trató de explicarse lo mejor posible ante ella, la verdad es que ni él sabía cómo tenía en primer lugar los poderes de un espíritu.

"Lo que me estas tratando de decir es que no eres humano?" Preguntó Kanade aún más confundida que antes.

"No, si soy humano….creo, pero también puedo manipular los poderes de un espíritu, así que digamos que soy medio espíritu y medio humano" Dijo Shido tratando de sonar lo más claro posible.

Kanade se le quedó mirando confundida, aunque no tanto como antes. "Suena creíble….aunque aun así. Algo confuso" Ella dijo con la misma cara de póquer.

"Ah ha ha, no tienes que decírmelo, también para mí es confuso" Shido trató de animar esta atmosfera tan triste riéndose un poco, pero no funciono su pésimo sentido del humor en el espíritu.

Kanade lo miró un poco raro y después de analizarlo completamente se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando. "Ya tengo la información suficiente…..así que, me voy. Supongo que el cruel destino nos volverá a encarar otra vez" Ella dijo sin ninguna emoción presente.

" _Con que cruel destino eh?...supongo que no le puedo agradar a todas las personas"_ Pensó Shido tristemente mientras la veía partir.

" _¡¿Qué estás haciendo Shido?! No dejes que se vaya idiota"_ Gritó Kotori enojada. Ella no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de salvar a otro espíritu por culpa de Shido que no hacía nada.

"¡Kanade espera!" Gritó Shido llamando por completo su atención y volteando a verlo.

"¿Qué quieres, Itsuka Shido?" Ella preguntó fríamente. No le gustaba pasar demasiado tiempo junto a un humano, y menos hablar con él.

"Yo quería invitarte a una….cita" Dijo Shido algo nervioso, la verdad es que él no sabía que palabras usar con ella.

Kanade se le quedo mirando a Shido tratando de encontrar una respuesta adecuada para el momento. "….No gracias" Ella dijo sin ninguna expresión facial y emoción alguna.

"¿Eh?" Shido no sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca antes un espíritu le había dicho que no. Ahora no sabía qué hacer.

" _¡¿PERDON?!"_ Kotori gritó indignada desde el Fraxinus.

Kanade lo miró con sorpresa, no esperaba que él reaccionara así, seguía estando muy confundida. "Mira, Itsuka Shido. Creo que no eres como otros humanos, y eso se nota….demasiado diría yo. Eres muy…..raro" Dijo Kanade tratando de que no sonara tan mal, pero Shido al escuchar esto solo hirió su orgullo al escucharla decir todo eso. "Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que…..no confió en ti como para pasar todo el día al lado de un humano al que acabo de conocer hace poco y hablar con él" Ella explicó hiriendo aun más a Shido en su orgullo ya destrozado. "Y además…. ¿no entiendo que es eso de 'cita'?" Ella añadió poniendo una cara de confusión muy notable.

"Oh, eh…bueno, si eso de la cita es el problema yo puedo explicártelo" Dijo Shido tratando de arreglar las cosas para que ella no dejara la azotea.

"Oye, que no me escuchaste?" Ella preguntó indignada.

"Claro que te escuche…..es solo que" Shido trato de explicarse, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. "Es solo que estoy seguro de que si me das una oportunidad no te arrepentirás"

"Oye Itsuka Shi-"

"Solo dime Shido" Él la interrumpió, Shido pensó que era demasiado extraño que lo llamaran por su nombre completo.

"No, de verdad" Ella dijo, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de llamarlo Shido.

"Yo también, es mejor que solo me llames Shido" Él insistió, Shido no iba a descansar hasta lograr que solo lo llamara Shido.

"Deja de ser tan terco" Kanade dijo molesta y un poco cansada. Nunca había entablado una conversación tan larga con un humano, y nunca había tenido la intención de hacerlo.

"Y tu deja de ser tan obstinada" Insistió Shido, ya era la segunda vez que le decía así a ella.

"¡Deja de llamarme así!" Ella le dijo muy molesta. No tenía la intención de estar ahí más tiempo, pero también quería saber a dónde iba a llevar esa conversación.

"Entonces llámame Shido!" El insistió otra vez, solo la veía más molesta cada vez que Shido insistía.

"¡No quiero!" Ella alzo la voz moderadamente para no gritar enfrente de Shido, Kanade no tenía la intención de mostrar alguna emoción cerca de Shido ya que él es un humano.

"¡Pareces una niña pequeña!" Dijo Shido sin querer sonar mal, pero para el espíritu resulto muy insultante.

"¿Qué sabe un humano que no tiene nada que ver con esto, eh?" Ella murmuró molesta, enojada. Estar con Shido le resultaba tan doloroso. _"Él que demonios sabe?...No entiende nada, nadie entiende nada. No necesito que un humano, y menos alguien como él me diga cómo actuar. Jamás perdonare a los humanos…no después de lo que me hicieron!...Realmente no quiero recordar. Ya no quiero estar aqui"_ Kanade pesó muy dolida, no podía aguantar más.

"Claro que tengo que ver en esto!" Discutió Shido, aunque no se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al comentarle eso.

" _¡Shido idiota! ¿Qué estás diciendo?"_ Gritó Kotori enojada, ella no sabía qué hacer si él espíritu le preguntaba cómo es que tiene que ver con ella.

"¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡No voy a seguir escuchándote, humano ingnorante!" Ella le gritó dándose la vuelta enojada.

" _¡Shido, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?!"_ Gritó Kotori indignada por la conducta irregular de Shido. Pensar que acabo siendo una pelea verbal a causa de la pronunciación de su nombre.

Kanade se fue alejando de Shido sin ningunas ganas de hablar en todo el tiempo que le restaba en esa dimensión antes de volver a la suya. Shido corrió tras de ella pensando en su error y como repararlo.

"¡Oye espera!" Gritó Shido desesperado, ella volteo a mirarlo fijamente, como una mirada de muerte segura, fría y sin emociones, le dio un escalofrío que recorrió toda la espalda de Shido .

Kanade simplemente lo miro unos segundos y después procedió a lo que estaba haciendo. "¡Lo siento mucho!" Él le gritó haciendo una reverencia en forma de disculpa, esto sorprendió un poco al espíritu de pelo blanco, por lo que se le quedo mirando con una mano en la cintura y una ceja arqueada señalando que Shido le explicara el motivo de su disculpa.

"No debí de decirte todas esas cosas que te dije, yo no quería discutir contigo, y espero que puedas perdonarme" Pidió Shido sinceramente.

"…..¿De verdad?" Ella preguntó indecisa.

"Sí! Prometo que no te dire nada de ese estilo otra vez" Dijo Shido alegremente.

"…..Ya…veo" Ella murmuró en silencio mirando para otro lado.

"Oye Kanade, no nos presentamos de forma adecuada, ¿así que pensé, no sé, tal vez podríamos comenzar de nuevo?" Preguntó Shido un poco nervioso por la respuesta que iba a obtener.

"¿Por qué yo quisiera presentarme contigo, Itsuka Shido?" Ella preguntó con una cara de póquer inocentemente sin emoción alguna en su voz.

"… _.Eso es un no, verdad?...Siento que mi orgullo como hombre fue pisado otra vez"_ Pensó Shido tristemente." Bueno, yo solo quería hablar contigo, eso es todo"

"Bueno, si solo es eso, supongo que está bien…." Ella dijo de mala gana mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Empezare primero. Yo soy Itsuka Shido, un gusto" Dijo Shido alegremente.

"….Yo soy Kanade" Ella dijo con algo de desconfianza, aun no sabía cómo reaccionar.

" _Kanade…significa tocar una melodía, verdad?"_ Pensó Shido mientras la escuchaba atentamente, aunque no dijo mucho.

"Hey Kanade, ¿ahora si podrías aceptar la propuesta de la cita?" Preguntó Shido con un poco de esperanza porque le dijera que sí.

" _No sé qué responderle….aunque podría ser de gran ayuda"_ Pensó Kanade mientras lo veía. "Supongo que está bien, pero primero explícame que es eso de 'cita'…" Ella dijo antes que nada.

"Eh, uh, bueno, una cita es cuando una chica como tú y un chico como yo salen a divertirse" Explicó Shido lo mejor que pudo.

"Yo no tengo la intención de 'divertirme' con un humano…pero creo que podrías ser de gran ayuda en explicarme cosas sobre este mundo" Dijo Kanade mientras que Shido se alegró un poco, solo un poco….

" _Ella de verdad es un misterio…."_ Pensó Shido embobado mientras la veía muy distraído.

"¿Entonces es una cita?" Preguntó Shido alegremente.

"Supongo que sí….Its- Sh-Shido" Kanade murmuró con un poco más de confianza en Shido.

* * *

"¿Nadie ha reportado su aparición, Ellen?" Preguntó Isaac vacilante.

"No, ninguna persona la ha visto pasear por las calles" Respondió Ellen al instante.

"¿Enserio? …..Supongo que Itsuka Shido se nos adelantó, ¿no es así, Ellen?"

"Sí, Ike" Ella respondió sin ninguna emoción en sus palabras.

"Supongo que podemos esperar….¿No es así, mi hermoso espíritu verdadero?" Dijo Isaac.

* * *

 **¿Cómo le ira a Shido en su cita con este peculiar espíritu? ¿Qué estará tramando Westtcot y Ellen?**

 **Lo sabremos mientras la historia siga en pie.**

Avance:

"¿Ropa interior?"

"Sargento Origami"

"Hey Itsuka!

"¡¿N-No puede ser cierto, verdad?!"

* * *

(Notas)

Les juro que me dolió el Kokoro (corazón) cuando escribí la parte donde Kanade rechaza a Shido, me sentí mal por él….

Pero bueno, creo que en este capítulo mejore un poco más mi gramática….De hecho lo volvi a escribir porque no me gusto como quedo primero.

¡Nos vemos!

P.D. Subire más imagenes a deviantart proximamente!


	6. Hollow parte 1

Capítulo 6: Hollow Parte 1

Cuartel general de la AST….

La sala estaba ocupada por los altos cargos de la AST y DEM, por supuesto que Isaac Westtcot y Ellen estaban allí, la capitana de la AST Kusakabe Ryoko y su equipo. La atmosfera era muy incómoda, pero aun así, Isaac sonreía maliciosamente mientras veía entrar a todas las personas llamadas a esa junta.

"Muy bien, ya que están todos aquí. Procederemos con la junta" Dijo Russell, el presidente de la junta directiva de DEM. "Westtcot-sama, puede empezar" Señaló Russell, Isaac solo asintió y se levantó junto con Ellen enfrente de todos los que estaban allí.

Atrás de Isaac y Ellen se empezaron a mostrar algunas imágenes de Kanade en la pantalla mostrando la pelea que tuvo con la AST. "Como verán, Ayer un espíritu fue visto en la plaza comercial, y nos dio una muestra interesante de su poder" Dijo Isaac cambiando de diapositiva cada cierto tiempo.

De repente, una imagen de Shido fue mostrada hablando con ella. "Y resulta que un cierto objetivo que fue encargado capturar junto a la Princesa hace un tiempo termino entre la pelea" Añadió Isaac dejando a los miembros de la AST nerviosas.

"Dejando eso de lado, el espíritu se escapó y también Itsuka Shido junto con ella" Dijo Isaac, muy calmado que hasta daba miedo. Y aunque no lo fuera, él era un hombre aterrador.

"Pero ese no es el asunto por el que los llame a todos ustedes aquí" Dijo Isaac, dejando a toda la sala sorprendida, a excepción de Ellen. "Ellen, por favor" Señalo Isaac para que Ellen comenzara a explicar la situación.

"El espíritu conocido anteriormente con Ángel, que ahora se cambiara su nombre clave por recomendación de la capitana Kusakabe Ryoko, a Hollow (Vacío)" Dijo Ellen, Isaac se quedó pensando por unos momentos con una mirada satisfactoria.

"Me gusta ese apodo, realmente le queda bien" Murmuró Isaac.

"Me pareció lo más adecuado, además de que lo consulte con el equipo" Dijo Ryoko.

"Bien, sigamos. Es un espíritu muy diferente de los otros, con esto me refiero a que su cuerpo no contempla ninguna humanidad como otros espíritus, aunque si tiene todas nuestras funciones vitales" Añadió Ellen. "Su cuerpo se sostiene de puro Mana, pero no es un espíritu artificial que suponemos que son espíritus creados de los restos de mana que los otros espíritus dejan cuando vienen al mundo. Podría decirse que Hollow es considerada un verdadero espíritu o un espíritu completo" Explicó Ellen sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Toda la sala en cuestión se quedó helada sumida en sus pensamientos pensando acerca de ella.

"Gracias por tu explicación Ellen" Dijo Isaac sonriendo débilmente al ver a toda la sala confusa.

"Si, Ike"

"Así que es muy importante que saquemos toda la información posible de ella, pero para eso…." Dijo Isaac sin terminar su frase volteando a mirar a Ellen.

Ellen asintió con la cabeza y procedió. "Sargento Tobiichi Origami, será la encargada de vigilar a Hollow y reportar los avances a su capitana Kusakabe Ryoko" Explicó Ellen.

Origami se levantó moderadamente de su asiento y respondió. "¡Sí!" Se volvió a sentar y se puso un poco preocupada a su manera. _"Shido…espero que no te arrepientas de esa decisión de salvar a los espíritus….y en especial este"_ Pensó Origami.

Con Shido…..

"Entonces…Shido, ¿Cuándo se realiza esa 'cita'?" Preguntó Kanade tratando de no sonar tan ignorante en su propio conocimiento de la tierra, que en realidad es muy poco o nada.

"Bueno, nos podemos ver mañana aquí mismo, de todas formas mañana no tengo escuela" Dijo Shido, pero dejo a Kanade un poco confusa.

"¿Escuela?" Preguntó ella confundida, Shido sonrió un poco para no enojarla.

"Eso te lo explicare en nuestra cita de mañana" Dijo Shido, dejando al espíritu haciendo un puchero casi invisible ante su respuesta.

"….Supongo que está bien" Ella murmuro tratando de sonar indiferente, aunque no le iba muy bien que digamos.

"Me alegra escuchar eso" Dijo Shido sonriente mientras veía a Kanade siempre confusa.

"¿Por qué sonríes?" Pregunto Kanade con la mirada perdida, vacía y sin emociones, parece reaccionar así cada vez que Shido muestra alguna emoción desconocida para ella.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Respondió Shido con otra pregunta.

"¿Por qué sonríes por cada cosa tan insignificante que pasa alrededor?" Ella dijo, tratando de conseguir una respuesta coherente para ella.

"Porque estoy feliz" Dijo Shido simplemente, pero a ella no le convenció su respuesta.

"Pero no tienes ninguna razón para estar feliz!" Ella replicó frunciendo un poco el ceño, no entendía nada, no lo entendía a él, no entendía a los humanos, pero quería saber porque Shido hacia todo esto.

"Estoy feliz porque estoy contigo!" Dijo Shido sin pensarlo mucho, aunque después se puso todo rojo. Pero la expresión de Kanade no cambio en absoluto, incluso se vio más enojada.

"¿Por estar conmigo? No sabes lo que dices, un humano como tú no tiene ningún beneficio de estar con algo como yo" Kanade dijo fríamente mirando decididamente a Shido para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

"Kanade, ¿por qué eres así?" Preguntó Shido, cambiando completamente la expresión del espíritu.

"Esa información no es importante" Kanade dijo evadiendo la pregunta de Shido, siempre que él le pregunta sobre su actitud, ella evade la pregunta.

En DEM….

Toda la sala estaba silenciosa desde hace rato, Isaac empezó a explicar algunas cosas que no tenían nada que ver con Hollow. Pero de repente, una hechicera entro desesperada a la junta, interrumpiéndolos a todos.

"¡Westtcot-sama, han visto al espíritu en la azotea del edifico más grande de la ciudad!" Ella gritó sorprendiendo a todos en la sala, pero en vez de eso, Isaac sonrió maliciosamente.

"La AST ira al lugar de encuentro!" Dijo en voz alta la capitana Kusakabe, las demás miembros se levantaron y procedieron a caminar hacia la puerta.

Con Shido…

"Claro que es importante!" Replicó Shido, pero Kanade dejo de escucharlo y volteo a la ciudad buscando algo.

"Ya están aquí….." Ella murmuró, después volteo a mira a Shido. "Tengo algo que atender Shido, nos veremos mañana aquí"

Kanade salió volando en la dirección de las hechiceras que Shido después logro distinguir. _"Shido, sal de ahí ahora"_ Dijo Kotori por el auricular. Shido fue teletransportado por el Fraxinus, pero antes dio un último vistazo a Kanade y su lucha con las hechiceras, dejando un poco de preocupación de camino.

Fraxinus…

Shido entro por la puerta y Kotori le dio un cordial saludo. "Hey Shido, ¿no la hiciste enojar?" Kotori se burló de él y Shido solo puso mala cara.

"Ni lo menciones, es muy difícil tratar con ella" Suspiro Shido un poco cansado. Nunca había tratado con un espíritu como ella.

"Comandante, nos acaba de llegar nueva información del espíritu" Dijo Kawagoe señalando la pantalla.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Kotori poniendo mucha atención.

"La AST acaba de actualizar la información del espíritu nuevamente" Dijo Shiizaki.

Kotori vio algo en particular que le llamo la atención, el cambio en su apodo. "Con que Hollow, ¿eh?" Murmuró Kotori sorprendida.

"No te voy a mentir Kotori, de verdad le queda bien su apodo" Dijo Shido sin inmutarse ni un poco.

"¿Eh?...Tienes razón Shido, su mirada esta vacia" Murmuró Kotori en consentimiento.

"Kotori, hemos enfocado al espíritu" Dijo Reine, todos se pusieron atentos a la pantalla. Kanade estaba peleando contra ellas, sus movimientos eran rápidos, podía evadir todos sus ataques y siempre tenía una expresión apacible en su rostro. "Parece que sabe lo que hace" Murmuró Reine.

De repente, Origami salió desde las sombras lanzando a Kanade fuertemente al edificio donde estaban Shido y ella. Todo su cuerpo fue estrellado contra la azotea creando grietas en menos de un segundo, la sangre empezaba a caer por su frente llegando hasta el cuello, no se oyó ningún grito de dolor por parte del espíritu, pero en ese mismo momento, unas llamas blancas empezaron a aparecer de su herida en la cabeza, empezándola a sanar. "N-no lo puedo creer!" Murmuró Kotori sorprendida, no podía creer lo que veía.

Origami se mantuvo todo el tiempo encima de Kanade, analizando cada pequeño detalle que pueda ser útil para ella. Kanade, inmovilizada por Origami, trato de llamar a su Ángel, pero Origami inserto en la mano de Kanade la espada que traía en ese momento, atravesando su mano y un poco del techo de la azotea, desgarrando su mano dejando salir sangre en montones, aun así, ella no gritaba, en vez de eso, aprovecho que Origami se distrajo cuando inserto la espada en su mano, para apoyarse en su otra mano libre y patear a Origami, lanzándola lejos de ella para darle un poco de tiempo para recuperarse y volver a la lucha.

"¡¿N-no puede ser cierto, verdad?!" Dijo Shido horrorizado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era irreal para él. Que un espíritu como ella pueda soportar tal dolor era inexplicable.

La sangre corría por su rostro, después agarro la espada de Origami y la arranco de su mano, ahora más sangre salía y no dejaba de hacerlo. Todos en el Fraxinus quedaron horrorizados, pero más sorprendidos. En el momento en que Kanade salió otra vez para perseguir a Origami, la pantalla del Fraxinus tuvo una interferencia y no se podía ver nada, y nadie podía enterarse de nada.

"¡¿Qué está pasando con la pantalla?!" Gritó Kotori enojada, no se podía hacer nada con la interferencia.

"Comandante, una gran interferencia viene desde los edificios de DEM" Dijo Shiizaki.

"¡Ese maldito de Isaac Wettcot no quiere que sepamos cosas del espíritu!" Dijo Kotori muy enfadada, no podía creer que Isaac pudiera llegar tan lejos.

"¡Comandante! Las ondas espirituales desaparecieron" Dijo Kawagoe. Kotori solo miro detenidamente la pantalla sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Parece que volvió a su mundo" Murmuró Kotori.

Kotori se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando estuvo enfrente de Shido." Shido, será mejor que te prepares para tu cita de mañana, pero primero haznos de cenar" Dijo Kotori y después se fue.

Casa de Shido….

"¡Bienvenidos!" Dijeron todas las espíritus al ver que Shido entro a la casa junto con Kotori, pero ellos llegaron con unas expresiones bastante serias en sus rostros, todas se quedaron preocupadas en cuanto entraron.

"Preocupación. Shido, Kotori, ¿les pasa algo?" Preguntó Yuzuru en su manera habitual, aun así, ella estaba preocupada.

"No nos pasa nada, es solo que no sabemos qué hacer con el nuevo espíritu" Dijo Kotori, todas se sorprendieron cuando menciono la palabra 'espíritu'.

"Kotori-san, ¿hay un nu-nuevo espiritu?" Preguntó Yoshino emocionada.

"Sí….¿acaso no les dije?" Preguntó Kotori avergonzada, la verdad no recordaba mucho ese tipo de cosas, además de que estaba muy ocupada en estos días.

"No, no nos dijiste!" Todas ellas dijeron al unísono, Kotori se reia un poco con vergüenza.

"Perdón, perdón. Se me olvido~" Dijo Kotori.

"Kotori, voy a bañarme, cuando salga les hare de cenar" Dijo Shido despidiéndose de ellas algo cansado, fue un día muy duro para él.

"Dinos Kotori, ¿es bonita?" Preguntó Tohka un poco celosa, solo un poco…..

"¿Uh?... ¿Bonita?, sí, es muy bonita!" Dijo Kotori, Tohka solo se puso a pensar en cómo podría ser.

Después de una plática larga sobre el espíritu, Shido salió del baño y comenzó a hacer la cena, todas comieron agradablemente, pero a Shido se le notaba más cansado de lo habitual, así que Kotori le recomendó que fuera a dormir temprano, pero las chicas se quedaron en la sala de estar un muy buen rato, hasta que al final se quedaron dormidas en el sofá. Fue un día muy duro para todos.

Al día siguiente…

"Buenos días Shido" Saludo Kotori al verlo salir de la habitación, Shido se veía mejor que ayer, así que a Kotori le alegro que se viera mejor.

"Buenos Días!" Dijo Shido alegremente, pero se dio cuenta de que ellas no habían ido a dormir a sus respectivos departamentos y casa (Miku). Así que solo sonrió mientras las veía dormir todas juntas, recordando viejos momentos del pasado.

"No te preocupes por ellas, Ratatoskr se encargara de la comida" Dijo Kotori, quitando un peso de encima a Shido.

"Te lo agradezco mucho Kotori, te pagare este favor después" Dijo Shido.

"No te preocupes por eso, de todas formas, hoy tienes una cita con Ka-na-de" Dijo Kotori burlándose un poco de él. Shido solo solto una pequeña risa.

"Entonces me meteré a bañar y después iré a la azotea" Dijo Shido.

"Claro, no olvides que te estaremos apoyando desde el Fraxinus" Dijo Kotori, Shido solo asintió y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Kotori empezó a despertar a las chicas y les dijo que fueran a sus departamentos para bañarse y cambiarse. En lo que iban a sus respectivos lugares, Shido salió de bañarse y procedió a cambiarse para salir. "¡Kotori! Ya me voy" Gritó Shido ya estando en la puerta. Él vestia una playera blanca y una chamarra negra y unos pantalones del mismo color.

"¡Que te vaya bien!" Respondió Kotori desde otra habitación.

"Claro! Daré mi mejor esfuerzo" Dijo Shido, y después salió de la casa rumbo a su cita.

En la azotea…

Había un cielo despejado el día de hoy, y lo único que estaba en la azotea era la figura de una chica mirando hacia el horizonte con la mirada perdida, vacía. Hasta que llego Shido acompañándola en su soledad.

"Hey…Kanade, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" Shido saludo, y después preguntó un poco nervioso, talvez llego un poco tarde.

"Hola….y, bueno, no sabría decirte, ayer no especificaste la hora y vine más temprano" Dijo Kanade con su mirada kudere habitual y su voz sin emociones.

"¿Enserio? Lo siento por eso" Dijo Shido un poco avergonzado.

"No te preocupes por eso, no importa, estoy acostumbrada a estar sola" Dijo Kanade inocentemente, aunque Shido se preocupó un poco.

"Claro, pero, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Shido recordando lo de ayer.

"Sí….pero, ¿por qué la pregunta?" Ella respondió, estaba algo confundida.

"Bueno, ayer tú y la AST estaban peleando y-"

"¿Ayer?, pero Shido, tu no estabas ayer cuando yo estaba peleando…¿Cómo supiste?" Kanade preguntó sospechosamente.

"¿Eh? Bu-bueno, yo lo vi desde lejos…" Shido trato de engañar a la mente ingenua de Kanade, pareciendo que lo lograba, aun así, ella volvió a su mirada de siempre.

"Supongo que puede ser verdad" Murmuró Kanade algo pensativa. "Entonces Shido, ¿podemos ir ya a esa 'cita'?" Preguntó Kanade recordándole el motivo por el que estaba ahí Shido.

"Claro….pero primero cámbiate" Dijo Shido, mirando su cuerpo, trayendo su Vestido astral puesto, algo revelador diría yo….

"¿Qué dices Shido? Mi Vestido Astral es una prueba de que soy un espíritu, y por lo tanto, quitármelo sería una estupidez. Para mí es un honor llevar esta 'armadura', si es que se le puede decir así" Dijo Kanade, dejando frio a Shido.

"Mira Kanade, yo sé que a ti te gusta mucho, pero…..si sales así a la calle, te miraran raro y puede que la AST venga a por ti" Dijo Shido, convenciéndola con lo último que dijo.

"Puede que tengas razón, pero….. ¿Qué se supone que me ponga?" Ella preguntó poniendo a Shido más nervioso.

"Bueno, ¿tú puedes copiar la vestimenta de otra gente con tus poderes, verdad?" Preguntó Shido, recordando la vez en que Tohka hiso lo mismo.

"Sí…..pero desde aquí no puedo ver nada"

"Entonces vayamos abajo y ahí puedes elegir la ropa que quieras" Respondió Shido con una de sus sonrisas habituales. Kanade solo asintió y los dos procedieron a bajar a la plaza comercial.

Abajo….

"Muy bien Kanade, solo asómate y localiza alguna ropa que te guste y la vistes" Explicó Shido.

"Sabes Shido, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo" Replicó Kanade, Shido solo reía nerviosamente.

"Solo hazlo, tu puedes. Después de todo, eres un espíritu increíble" Dijo Shido, en Kanade se pudo apreciar un ligero rubor en su rostro.

Ella asintió y se asomó por un lado del edificio, se puso algo nerviosa, nunca había visto a tanta gente reunida en un solo sitio, hasta le era difícil escoger un solo atuendo. "Shido…..no puedo escoger nada!" Kanade le gritó enojada.

"¿Por qué te enojas conmigo?" Preguntó Shido defendiéndose.

"Tú me dijiste que hiciera esto!" Ella replicó, Shido la agarro de la mano y la llevo más al fondo, estaban haciendo demasiado ruido.

"Espérame aquí, te traeré algunas fotos para que elijas algo" Dijo Shido, Kanade asintió y se quedó ahí esperándolo.

"Kotori, necesito que me envíes algún catálogo de ropa o una revista" Murmuró Shido llamando a Kotori.

" _Claro, ¿por qué no? Supuse que tendrías algunos problemas"_ Dijo Kotori burlándose un poco.

"Solo envíamelo y deja de burlarte" Replicó Shido, en ese momento, su encargo fue teletransportado por el Fraxinus y enseguida fue con Kanade.

"Toma, puedes escoger el que te guste" Shido entrego el pequeño libro lleno de diferente ropa a Kanade y ello miro el libro extrañamente.

"Shido….¿qué se supone que haga con esto?" Preguntó Kanade confusa.

Shido le abrió el libro y ella se sorprendió por todas las imágenes en el libro, parecía una niña pequeña después de abrir un regalo. "Sh-Shido! Hay muchas imágenes pequeñas en esta cosa!" Ella alzo la voz sorprendida.

"Claro que sí, después te lo explicare. Ahora solo escoge algo que ponerte"

Kanade fue hojeando cada página hasta que se paró en una que le llamo la atención, y entonces tiro el libro y estiro el brazo enfrente de ella con la palma de la mano abierta. En ese momento, empezó a cambiar su atuendo hasta que finalmente cambio totalmente a un vestido blanco con unos volantes azul marino pequeños en el escote, mientras llevaba un suéter tipo ensamble luz indigo.

"¿Cómo me veo Shido?" Preguntó ella un poco incomoda.

"T-Te ves bien!" El respondió un poco nervioso, la verdad es que se veía muy bien.

Kanade se empezó a retorcer un poco y a moverse demasiado, estaba muy incómoda, fue hasta después que Shido se dio cuenta…Ella no traía ropa interior.

"Shido…..tengo frio ahí abajo" Murmuró Kanade incomoda. "Y además estas cosas de aquí no se sostienen" Ella añadió.

"¡¿No te pusiste ropa interior?!" Shido le preguntó muy rojo de la vergüenza por verla así.

"¿Ropa interior?...¿Qué es eso?" Kanade se preguntó confundida. Shido levanto rápidamente el libro del suelo y lo abrió en la página correspondiente.

"Esto" Shido le señalo ropa interior. "Ponte esto debajo de la ropa que traes puesta….te ayudara a que, bueno, ya sabes….para que no tengas frio y sostener tu…pecho" Murmuró Shido enrojecido. Ella agarro el libro y se alcanzó a apreciar una pequeña luz debajo de la ropa.

"Tienes razón Shido, ya no tengo frio y estas cosas están más firmes" Ella murmuró en consentimiento. Shido solo suspiro aliviado.

"¡Muy bien! Ahora empecemos esta cita!" Dijo Shido emocionado, corriendo junto con ella a la plaza comercial.

* * *

"Ike, ¿estás seguro sobre su cambio de apodo?" Preguntó Ellen.

"Claro, la verdad es que solo sugerí el nombre de Ángel porque ella fue como un ángel caído del cielo para mi" Respondió Isaac satisfecho.

"Entonces, ¿Cuándo empezaremos con la misión?" Preguntó Ellen, Isaac solo parecía que estaba esperando esa pregunta.

"Muy pronto Ellen, muy pronto conseguiremos lo que necesitamos, y para eso…" Dijo Isaac, pero se detuvo y camino hacia la ventana de DEM industries. "Necesitaremos a nuestra Diosa de la Calamidad" Añadió Isaac en un siniestro murmuro.

* * *

Avance:

"Esto sabe muy bien!"

"¿La AST?"

"Tienes que alejarte de ella"

"Es como si no tuviera ningún tipo de atormento en su alma…..quisiera poder ser así"

* * *

(Notas)

Este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho, más de 3,000 palabras :'v Y agradecería que me dejaran sus reviews para saber que les pareció!

Poco a poco se revelara la oscura historia de trasfondo que tiene y mientras que pasa eso, Shido intentara proteger lo más preciado para él. Adios!

P.D. En deviantart subiré su apariencia con y sin su vestido astral! En un tiempo…. Y también reescribire los primeros capitulos!


	7. Hollow parte 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo Date A Live ni a sus personajes ni sus OST! Solo mí OC y la historia.

Capítulo 7: Hollow Parte 2

Con Origami….

" _Origami, ¿estás ahí?"_ Pregunto la capitana Kusakabe, tratando de hacer contacto con Origami desde un auricular.

"Sí, aquí reportándome. Ahora mismo estoy siguiendo a Hollow" Ella respondió en un murmuro.

" _Espera….¡Siguiendo a Hollow!"_ Grito Ryoko. _"No hemos recibido una alarma de algún terremoto espacial"_ Ella explicó.

"Estoy segura de que es ella" Dijo Origami, en ese momento, el espíritu de pelo blanco, junto a un chico de cabello azul, comenzaron a desaparecer ante los ojos de Origami. "El objetivo se está moviendo, la seguiré y reportare mis observaciones a usted" Añadió Origami, procediendo a seguir al espíritu.

" _¡Espera un segundo Ori-_ " La capitana Kusakabe fue interrumpida por algún tipo de interferencia.

Fraxinus…..

"Reine, ¿lograste interrumpir la señal de la AST?" Preguntó Kotori.

"Sí, esa señal ya se encuentra inactiva" Respondió Reine, Kotori solo asintió victoriosa.

"Muy bien, ahora solo depende de Shido como termine esta cita" Murmuró Kotori con mucha determinación.

Con Shido….

Kanade y Shido estuvieron caminado un poco, aunque ella estuvo aferrada a él mirando con intenciones de atacar a las personas que pasaban junto a ellos. "Shido….¿por qué hay tantos humanos?" Le murmuró ella a él, Shido solo soltó una pequeña risa incomoda por todas las miradas que recibía de las personas.

"Hay más personas de lo que te imaginas, esto no es nada, comparado con otros lugares" Dijo Shido en respuesta, en ese momento, Kanade se alejó un poco de Shido para dejarlo respirar un poco. "Tendrás que acostumbrarte a estar rodeada de personas" Él añadió.

"Eso es imposible" Ella replicó con los brazos cruzados.

"No es imposible si de verdad lo intentas" Shido le dijo con algo de optimismo, ella solo lo miro unos segundos y se puso a inspeccionar los alrededores.

"Shido…a donde vamos a ir primero…¡Digo!..emm, q-que me enseñaras primero" Dijo Kanade algo nerviosa, aunque ni ella misma sabe por qué.

"¿Eh?...Bueno, tenía planeado ir primero al parque…¡Claro, si tú quieres!" Dijo Shido poniéndose nervioso, Kanade asintió en afirmación. "Muy bien, entonces vayamos al parque" Añadió Shido, procediendo a caminar seguido por ella al parque.

Fraxinus…

"Kotori, ¿a Shido le va bien?" Preguntó Tohka dentro de la sala de cuarentena de los espíritus, donde estaba acompañada por las demás.

"Algo así, él no sabe tratar muy bien con ella, tiene una personalidad algo kudere" Dijo Kotori en respuesta, lo que decía era verdad, aunque Shido iba mejorando cada vez más.

"Ya veo, debe de ser muy difícil…" Murmuró Tohka, un poco preocupada, pero ella confiaba en él.

"¡No te preocupes Tohka! Shido sabe lo que hace" Gritó Kaguya, levantándose bruscamente del sillón donde estaban ella y Yuzuru.

"Molesta. Kaguya….¡Tiraste mi comida!" Dijo Yuzuru…molesta, ella y las demás estaban comiendo…claro, hasta que Kaguya se levantó de repente tirando su comida.

"L-lo siento" Kaguya se disculpó muy apenada, Yuzuru solo se fue a servir otro plato.

"S-Shido-san puede con esto, é-él es fuerte!" Dijo Yoshino muy optimista. Ella sabía que Shido siempre se esfuerza al máximo.

"Ya que dicen eso, iré a ver cómo le va a Shido" Dijo Kotori despidiéndose, las demás la despidieron con un '¡suerte!'

Con Shido…

"Shido, ¿qué tiene de diferente el parque con otros lugares?" Preguntó Kanade al llegar al tal mencionado parque.

"Bueno, aquí la gente puede descansar, comer, salir de paseo y…..a veces las parejas van a pasear" Dijo Shido, poniéndose un poco nervios por lo último, y se puso un poco rojo.

"Shido, ¿por qué estas rojo?"

"¿Eh?...No es nada, enserio" Dijo Shido, tratando de no preocuparla, aunque solo hubiera sido nada más por preguntar.

Ellos estuvieron caminado un buen rato hasta llegar por unos helados, Shido le dijo que lo esperara sentada en una banca. Shido compro dos helados, y se dirigió con ella.

"Toma" Señalo Shido, dándole el helado a Kanade, ella dudo un poco.

"¿Qué es eso?" Ella preguntó amenazadoramente. "¿Es alguna clase de trampa?" Añadió con otra pregunta.

"¿Qué?...No!, solo es un helado, no tiene veneno ni nada" Dijo Shido, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ella tomo el helado y se le quedo viendo unos segundos confundida. "Shido…¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?" Ella preguntó aún muy confundida, Shido tuvo las sospechas de que algo así pasaría…

"Solo cómelo, o si no entiendes, mételo a tu boca, o bien puedes lamerlo" Dijo Shido, dando en el blanco, ahorrándose otra pregunta por parte del espíritu.

"No soy una ignorante Shido…" Ella trato de defenderse, no podía aceptar que Shido tenía razón. "Shido…lámelo" Ella ordeno.

Shido no supo que responder hasta que entendió lo que quería decir, en ese momento, su cara se puso roja de la vergüenza. "¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!"

"¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?" Ella preguntó inocentemente, todavía sin haber probado su helado.

"¡No! Yo no puedo hacer eso" Dijo Shido alzando un poco la voz, ella solo lo siguió mirando muy raro. "So-solo come tu helado y ya!" Dijo Shido, procediendo a comer el suyo, tratando de calmarse, él juro escuchar las risas de Kotori a través del auricular.

Kanade siguió su ejemplo y probo su helado, de pronto, su cara mostro un pequeño rubor y sus ojos se ensancharon un poco por la sorpresa. "¡Esto sabe muy bien!" Ella dijo feliz, Shido se sorprendió de verla así, entonces se quedó viéndola mientras ella sonreía débilmente.

Kanade se dio cuenta de que Shido la observaba con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. "¿Qué te pasa Shido?" Ella preguntó confusa, dejando ningún rastro de su sonrisa anterior.

"¿Eh?...nada, no pasa nada" Sonrió Shido en respuesta, ella aun no entendía por qué sonreía. De repente, Shido noto que Origami los observaba desde un lugar no muy lejos de ahí, así que decidió saber que estaba pasando.

"Kanade, necesito que te quedes aquí, vuelvo en un segundo" Dijo Shido, ella asintió un poco confundida, pero le hiso caso a Shido.

Origami al ver que Shido venia hacia ella decidió no moverse de ese lugar y encararlo, aunque todavía seguía vigilando a Hollow, estaba preparada para lo que Shido tenía que decirle.

"Origami, ¿por qué me estas siguiendo?" Preguntó Shido al llegar al lugar de destino.

"Shido, tienes que alejarte de ella" Ella evadió su pregunta con una advertencia muy extraña. Shido la vio con una mirada acusadora.

"La AST y DEM me enviaron a investigarla en un caso especial, y si descubren que tu estuviste con ella, volverán a ordenarnos capturarte" Explicó Origami lo mejor que pudo para que Shido lo comprendiera.

"¿La AST? Pensé que solo DEM venía a por mí" Dijo Shido confuso, Isaac Wettcot era el único que tenía interés en él.

"Sí, estas en lo correcto" Afirmo Origami, dejando a Shido pensar por unos momentos acerca de todo esto.

Con Kanade…

Punto de vista de ella

Desde que Shido se fue de repente, sin explicación alguna me dejo pensando mucho, no entiendo por qué, no debería de importarme, ¿verdad?

"Oye oye, adivina que!" Escuche a unas humanas hablar junto a mí, la que hablo se veía muy alegre por una razón que desconozco, no debería meterme, pero hablan demasiado alto como para no escucharlas.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó la chica a su lado, igual que ella, estaba muy entusiasmada.

"Creo que eh encontrado a alguien quien merece mi amor!"

"¿Enserio? ¡Qué envidia!" Ellas dos comenzaron a reír sin razón aparente, bueno, al menos para mí, pero…¿qué significara 'amor'? Nunca había escuchado esa palabra antes, le preguntare a Shido cuando vuelva.

Después esas personas, que dijo Shido que les dijera así, se fueron y quede completamente sola, aun no me acostumbro a estar rodeada de humanos, aun puedo recordar, siempre que pienso el estar rodeada de ellos, no puedo describir el dolor que siento en mi pecho, duele….y no puedo comprenderlo.

Pero con Shido es diferente, él no es completamente humano, así que esta bien. Además al principio era molesto, pero, yo quiero saber más sobre este mundo, y Shido me ayudara a verlo de una manera diferente, o al menos es lo que espero.

Fin del punto de vista

"¡Kanade!" Shido la llamo por su nombre, en ese momento, ella levanto la mirada para encontrarlo enfrente de ella.

"Shido…te tardaste" Ella lo regaño con una mirada acusadora.

"Lo siento, se me presento algo" Explicó Shido, ella solo asintió y se levantó de la banca.

"Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos a ir ahora?" Kanade preguntó comenzando a caminar lejos de Shido sin mirar atrás, Shido preocupado la siguió rápidamente para que no causara algún accidente.

"Vamos a comer a algún restaurante" Él respondió.

"¿Resta-"

"Ahí podemos comer más a gusto con mucha más variedad de comida" Shido la interrumpió, ella frunció el ceño molesta.

"¡Shido, no me interrumpas!" Ella replicó enojada y cruzo los brazos mirando bruscamente para otro lado.

"Pero ya sé lo que vas a decir, así que mejor ahórrate las preguntas" Dijo Shido, ella asintió de mala gana.

"¡Bien! Pero mejor en vez de hacerme preguntar y verme como una ignorante, mejor dime a donde vamos a ir y me lo explicas" Kanade explicó, Shido vio que se veía muy adorable discutiendo con él.

" _Ella se ve adorable cuando se pone así…espera…¡No, no, no!"_ Shido pensó con algo de vergüenza, así que rápidamente se dirigieron al restaurante al que manejaba Ratatoskr.

Fraxinus…

Kotori se veía más intrigada de lo normal, y no es por la cita de Shido, sino por la conversación que él tuvo con Origami, era demasiado extraño, incluso para DEM o incluso para Isaac. Sin duda alguna, el no trama nada bueno.

"Kotori, ¿estas preocupada?" Preguntó Reine, tratando de sacar a Kotori de sus pensamientos.

"Algo así, aunque estoy más preocupada por el espíritu que por lo que dijo Origami" Explicó Kotori a Reine, fue una conversación muy extraña. "Lo que sí, lo que me dejo intrigada fue lo de caso especial, ¿desde cuándo DEM o la AST crean casos especiales para un solo espíritu?" Ella añadió.

"Por cierto comandante, ¿que no Shido-kun y Hollow entraron al restaurante de la otra vez?" Preguntó Kannazuki, en ese momento, algún interruptor en la mete de Kotori se acciono.

"¡Tenemos que ir ahora a ayudar a Shido!" Gritó Kotori, procediendo junto con todos en el Fraxinus, menos los espíritus, al restaurante.

Con Isaac Westtcot…

"Ike, Tobiichi Origami acaba de informar que vio a Hollow en el parque de la ciudad" Informo Ellen, Isaac no se esperaba que esto pasara tan rápido.

"Yo pensé que Ángel iba a ser más obstinada con Itsuka Shido" Murmuró Isaac impresionado.

"Talvez la razón es porque Itsuka Shido no es del todo humano" Procedió Ellen a explicar su punto de vista. "Así que supongo que no lo ve como a los demás humanos" Ella añadió.

"Tienes algo de razón en eso, pero ya que Itsuka Shido nos concede esta oportunidad" Dijo Isaac con su misma frialdad de siempre. "Aprovecharemos esta tarde para poner el plan en marcha"

"Entendido, entonces les ordenare a las hechiceras que preparen sus equipos para esta tarde" Dijo Ellen, Isaac asintió con aprobación y ella procedió a caminar afuera de la sala en la que se encontraban.

"Ahora, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer, Itsuka Shido?" Murmuró Isaac siniestramente en silencio.

Con Shido!...

En el momento en que los dos entraron al restaurante, Shido le empezó a explicar las cosas básicas a ella, ya que veía que no entendía que tenía que hacer, así que Kotori también lo ayudo un poco junto con la tripulación del Fraxinus, ella comio lo que Shido le dijo, y su cara mostraba un rubor como el de antes cuando probaba diferentes platillos.

"¡Son tan diferentes y aun así saben muy bien!" Kanade dijo mientras probaba la comida de la mesa. "Y algunos se ven muy raros y saben diferente" Ella añadió felizmente. Shido solo podía alegrarse en su interior mientras comía menos que ella.

"¡Muy bien Shido! Ahora vamos al siguiente sitio" Dijo ella levantándose de su asiento, empujando a Shido hacia afuera del restaurante con mucho entusiasmo, aunque después de un rato, volvió a su actitud fría.

" _Parece que solo se alegra cuando come…"_ Pensó Shido mientras caminaba en silencio junto a ella, pero de repente, ella se paró repentinamente dejando a Shido intrigado. "¿Kanade?" Se preguntó Shido mientras la veía con la mirada perdida.

Kanade volteo a mirar a Shido seriamente mientras señalaba una tienda de mascotas. "¿Qué es eso?" Ella preguntó mirando a Shido directamente a los ojos.

"Oh, es una tienda de mascotas" Murmuró Shido en respuesta, Kanade ensancho sus ojos de la confusión, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Shido la interrumpió. "Es un lugar donde la gente puede ir a adoptar animales o curar alguna enfermedad de ellos" Explicó Shido, dejando perpleja a Kanade con un poco de rubor en su rostro por la vergüenza.

"Solo cállate y vamos para allá" Dijo Kanade molesta, entonces procedió a caminar lejos de él, pero más que enojada, estaba avergonzada.

" _Vas muy bien Shido"_ Kotori lo felicito, Shido no entendió ese gesto tan amable de Kotori. _"Sus niveles de afecto hacia ti han subido un poco más desde que la llevaste al restaurante, aunque ya había subido muy lentamente antes"_ Añadió Kotori con una buena explicación como siempre lo hace.

"¿Enserio?, yo pensé que esto no avanzaba nada" Dijo Shido intrigado por las palabras de Kotori, era la verdad, bueno, al menos para él, quien sabe que cosas pensara esa espíritu tan peculiar.

"Shido…¿Qué es eso?" Ella preguntó repentinamente, sacando a Shido de sus pensamientos. Estaba viendo a un gato pequeño, de color blanco con ojos azules y una mancha pequeña en la cabeza, de color negro. "Es muy bonito… ¿esto es un animal?" Ella preguntó, Shido asintió en confirmación mientras caminaba junto a ella.

(Date A Live OST- Rain in the Garden)

El ambiente entre ellos quedo en un silencio muy tranquilo, la mirada de Kanade mientras veía al gato se fue apaciguando cada vez más, más tranquila, como si estuviera escapando de la realidad. "….Es muy extraño…." Ella murmuró mientras seguía mirando al gatito sonriendo tranquilamente.

"¿El qué es extraño?" Preguntó Shido confundido.

"Puedo percibir en su mirada que no tiene ni un solo tipo de sufrimiento en su alma….¿sabes?...yo quisiera poder ser así, pero lamentablemente no puedo…" Ella murmuró con algo de remordimiento en sus palabras, Shido se sorprendió de oírla decir todo eso, él siempre la vio tan fuerte, decidida y que nunca se rinde ante cualquier dificultad, pero nunca imagino que ella se abriría a él de esa forma. "Sabes que…olvídalo" Dijo Kanade, volteando a observar a Shido con una mirada triste, pero con una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar su dolor. "No importa"

Shido repentinamente agarro su muñeca bruscamente en el momento en el que ella bajo la cabeza tratando de que Shido no la viera. "Claro que es importante!" Él le dijo, mirándola, decidido a encontrar la causa de su dolor.

"…..Shid-"

(Fin del OST)

"¡Disculpe joven! Nos permitiría a su novia para hacerla probar unos atuendos?" Preguntó una joven junto a otro grupo de su mismo género, con trajes de Neko Maid, Shido no se esperaba nada de esto, y fue en el peor momento.

"¡¿Novia?!" Ellos dos gritaron al unísono, Shido gritó avergonzado, mientras que Kanade gritó confundida. Aunque hubiera estado peor si hubieran sido el trio de su salón.

"Lo siento, pero será en otra ocasión….y ella no es mi novia" Dijo Shido, la joven se avergonzó por lo tonta que fue, o al menos eso pensó. Shido la agarro de la muñeca y salió corriendo junto con ella a otro lugar.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Kanade, confundida. Shido no le respondió y solo siguió caminando. El cielo se volvió anaranjado mientras pasaba el tiempo, ya era tarde, y ellos dos ya casi llegaban a su destino. "Oye Shido! Al menos dime algo" Ella protesto, pero de repente. Shido dejo de caminar y Kanade volteo a mirar para enfrente, encontrándose con un paisaje hermoso de la ciudad.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Preguntó Kanade, sin apartar la mirada.

"Es el mirador más alto que tiene la ciudad, hay dos. Pero este es el más alto, que está encima de un barranco donde las personas vienen de día de campo" Respondió Shido tranquilamente mientras veía junto con ella el paisaje.

"Es muy hermoso" Ella murmuró en un silencio tranquilizador. "Viendo todo esto desde aquí es muy tranquilizador" Kanade continuo hablando, Shido decidio no interrumpirla y que ella continuara con todo lo que tenía que decir. "De verdad, esto es lo único bueno que he visto de este mundo tan cruel" Ella termino de hablar, cerrando sus ojos, tratando de olvidar.

"Kanade, ¿te gusta este mundo?" Shido preguntó de repente, ella abrió los ojos perpleja.

"Bueno, si hablamos del mundo en sí, podría decir que sí" Ella respondió.

"¿Te gusta todo lo que viste?" Shido volvió a preguntar, ella no se imaginó por qué hacia esa clase de preguntas, ni siquiera Kotori, que estaba escuchando todo.

"Sí, fue una buena experiencia"

"Entonces….¿Te gusta estar conmigo?" El preguntó, dejando a Kanade confundida, no sabía que responder, no le salían las palabras, pero aun, Shido no la soltó en todo el camino.

"….Shido" Ella comenzó a hablar, despacio, aún estaba procesando todo lo que le dijo. "Sí, me gusto el tiempo que pase contigo, admito que al principio me parecías un ser humano extraño, pero, aun si no fueras un ser humano completo yo….me siento cómoda cuando estoy contigo, siento que a tu lado puedo estar segura de que no me lastimaras de cualquier forma, y me haces sentir cosas extrañas cada vez que me miras o me sonríes y no sé por qué razón me pasa todo esto, pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que me alegra haber conocido a alguien como tú" Ella dijo con una voz dulce y tranquilizadora, llena de sinceridad y nostalgia.

"…Kanade…" Shido murmuró impresionado, nunca imagino poder escucharla decir todo eso.

"Pero lo que si no puedo soportar es estar aquí, hay tantas cosas que no quiero recordar, pero tampoco puedo olvidarlas" Ella se lamentó, dejando ver unos ojos llorosos queriendo desbordarse, pero ella es fuerte, y no va a dejar que unos recuerdos del pasado la controlen ahora.

(DAL OST- Empty Nest)

"Kanade…te prometo que siempre estaré contigo" Dijo Shido de repente, quien sabe lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

"¿Qué estas di-"

"Te prometo que siempre te protegeré, y no dejare que te hagan daño-"ÉL la interrumpió, pero enseguida fue interrumpido por ella.

"Estas mintiendo…ningún humano haría eso por algo como yo. Todos los humanos, todas esas personas son-"Ella dijo, mientras bajaba la cabeza un poco triste.

"¡Entonces yo seré diferente de todos ellos!" Shido le gritó y ella levanto su cabeza intrigada, sorprendida y todas las cosas que podía sentir en un momento como este.

"No es verdad! Estas mintiendo-"

"Entonces déjame salvarte" Shido la interrumpió, dejándola perpleja por lo que acababa de decir. "Te prometo que te defenderé de cualquier persona que intente lastimarte" Él siguió hablando mientras apretaba más las manos de ella y las suyas. "Te prometo que te aceptare aun si nadie lo hace"

"…Shido" Ella murmuró sorprendida, nunca antes nadie le había dicho algo así, nunca antes había sentido lo que siente ahora mismo.

"Podrás llorar en mi hombro siempre que lo necesites y confiar en mi para lo que sea" Él siguió, sin ninguna pisca de mentira en sus palabras.

"Shi- Shido….yo-"

"Te prometo que jamás te juzgare"

"N-no es verdad" Ella sollozo en un silencioso atormentador, entonces, empezó a correr por su suave rostro unas lágrimas inconscientemente mientras Shido seguía hablando "Y-Yo de verdad quisiera creerte pero-"

"Yo juro que haré todo lo posible para librarte de tu atormento" Terminó Shido, ella empezó a llorar mientras se preguntaba qué era eso que goteaba de su cara. Shido la abrazo. "Nunca volverás a estar sola…" Él le susurró suavemente en el oído.

"Shido yo-"

"Me alegra volver a verte, Ángel" Dijo en voz alta, el director de Deux. Ex. Machina, Issac Westtcot, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¡Is-"

"¡¿I-I-Isaac W-Westtcot?" Kanade interrumpió a Shido, murmurando unas palabras llenas de horror, Shido nunca la había visto tan asustada, aterrada. Ella se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo sin poder mover ni un musculo del terror que sentía en ese momento.

* * *

Avance:

"Tú eliges"

"¡¿Cómo pudiste?!"

"Te daré en donde más te duele…..en el corazón"

"Te matare…y no dejare ningún rastro de tu miserable existencia!"

* * *

(Notas)

Por fin! Ahora vendrá lo bueno o algo así, pero como deveran averlo notado, cambie la portada, y si quieren verla mejor, pueden ir a mi deviantart , tengo el mismo nombre de perfil que aquí, KanadeSilver.

Me gusto poner OST para darle sentimiento a la escena! Creo que quedaría muy hermoso todo más así.

Kurumi saldra más adelante, y tendra que ver mucho con la historia!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	8. Mentiras

Capítulo 8: Mentiras

Shido se quedó muy confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, primero, Isaac llego de repente junto con un montón de hechiceras, segundo, se suponía que Kanade no sabía nada del mundo, ¿Cómo iba a saber ella de Isaac? Shido estaba confundido y no se le ocurrió lo que tenía que hacer. "¿Kanade?"Shido se preguntó al verla tan mal, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y eso le preocupaba aún más.

"¿Qué pasa con esa cara, Ángel?" Preguntó Isaac sínicamente, ella seguía sin poder responder.

"…..Ale…jate…" Ella murmuró silenciosamente asustada, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia abajo para que nadie pudiera verle la cara.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? No pude escucharte" Dijo Isaac, queriendo acercarse más a ella mientras Kanade no volteaba a verlo.

Shido no iba a dejar que él se le acercara más de lo que ya estaba, así que se puso delante de ella para que Isaac dejara de caminar. "¡No voy a dejar que te le acerques!" Shido gritó, haciendo que Kanade levantara la vista para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"No he venido a hablar contigo, Itsuka Shido. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender con ese espíritu de allí" Dijo Isaac, señalando a Kanade. Ella sujeto la pierna de Shido asustada, así que cerró los ojos con miedo.

" _¡Shido! Debes tratar de calmarla. Su estado emocional está muy alterado"_ De repente, Kotori le dijo a Shido preocupada. Shido no sabía qué hacer para calmarla, pero lo más seguro es que tratara de hablar con ella.

Shido se dejó caer en el suelo para poder hablar más tranquilamente con ella. "Hey Kanade, no tienes por qué preocuparte por nada…. ¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí, verdad?" Preguntó Shido tranquilamente mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. "¿Segura que estas bien?" Preguntó Shido.

"…Sí…" Ella respondió, pero algo era diferente, no se escuchaba como ella misma. Era como si fuera la misma personalidad con la que la conoció Shido la primera vez. Kanade decidió encarar a Isaac, así que se alejó de Shido. Mostrando una mirada vacía y cansada.

"Oh? No te ves muy bien, Ángel" Dijo Isaac, procediendo a caminar hacia ella, pero Kanade se puso en posición de ataque señalando que no avanzara más.

"Aléjate, Isaac Westtcot" Ella advirtió con una voz amenazante.

"Oh vaya, parece que ahora eres más desconfiada que antes, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Isaac sínicamente como suele hacer, Kanade temblo de miedo mientras perdía su compostura anterior.

"¡Detente! ¡Detente! ¡Detente!" Kanade empezó a gritar desesperadamente, Shido corrió hacia ella para tratar de calmarla. En ese momento, Kanade alzo su mano hacia el cielo. "¡Cerrare tu sucia boca derramando tu sangre!" Ella gritó repentinamente. "¡Ven y cúbreme con tu resplandor Yahvé!" Kanade invocó a su Vestido Astral decidida a terminar con la vida del presidente de Deux. Ex. Machina.

Kanade procedió a avanzar directamente hacia Isaac, preparándose para invocar a su Ángel, pero entonces, Isaac empezó a hablar. "Detente ahí Ángel" Isaac advirtió, pero de repente, una hechicera apareció sorpresivamente detrás de Shido, agarrándolo por el cuello, y con una espada amenazando su vida.

"¡Shido!" Kanade trato de ir en su ayuda, pero entonces, Isaac la detuvo.

"Ángel, tendrás que venir conmigo a DEM. O si no, Itsuka Shido morirá frente a tus ojos. Tú eliges, tu seguridad, o la de Itsuka Shido" Advirtió Isaac sínicamente, tanto Shido como Kanade se quedaron helados, y se voltearon a ver los dos preocupados. Ella no sabía qué hacer.

Punto de vista de Kanade…

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Yo pregunte desesperada, no me lo podía creer, simplemente era impensable. Pero si hubiera sido la antigua yo, antes de haber conocido a Shido, yo hubiera elegido mi vida por la de él…...Pero, yo no quiero que Shido muera, él es el único que me ha tratado como uno de ellos, como un humano. Y los momentos que pase con él, aunque no haya sido tanto tiempo, ahora son un tesoro preciado para mí.

Me impresiona su manera de actuar a veces despreocupadamente, y cuando está decidido a hacer algo, nunca da marcha atrás. No sé por qué, pero, cuando estoy con él, siento cosas que nunca hubiera podido sentir antes, siento una calidez aquí en mí pecho que no sé cómo describirlo, y me siento cómoda a su lado cada vez que está conmigo. Así que no quiero que alguien como el muera por mi culpa.

"Entonces Ángel, ¿qué eliges?" Ése hombre me volvió a insistir con lo mismo, pero ahora sé lo que debo de hacer. Y creo que es lo correcto.

Miro hacia atrás en busca de la mirada de Shido, él se ve preocupado, y puedo entenderlo. Yo le doy una mirada triste, pero sonriendo, para no preocuparlo más de lo que ya está. Vuelvo a mirar a Westtcot, decidida a decirle mi decisión final, ya no voy a dudar nunca más de mis decisiones.

Fin de su punto de vista….

"Westtcot, muy bien, tu ganas. Iré contigo solo con la condición de que Shido este a salvo" Dijo Kanade en voz alta, Shido no podía creer lo que ella estaba diciendo.

"Bien, pero antes, has desaparecer tu Vestido Astral. Solo por precaución." Exclamó Isaac, ella solo asintió e hiso desaparecer su Vestido Astral.

"¡No lo hagas Kanade!" Shido gritó, tratando de detenerla, pero ella ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

"Lo siento Shido, de verdad" Kanade se disculpó algo triste, se podía percibir en su voz.

"Ellen, trae a Ángel" Ordeno Isaac, Ellen procedió a seguir sus órdenes y agarro a Kanade del brazo, ella no pudo hacer nada y solo agacho la cabeza en derrota.

"Muy bien, es hora de ir a DEM" Dijo Isaac, todas las hechiceras procedieron a seguir a Ellen y a Isaac, pero después de que estuvieran lo bastante lejos como para cualquier ataque por parte de Kanade, Isaac sonrió sínicamente, mirando a Shido. Pero de repente, la hechicera que amenazaba a Shido, inserto su espada en el pecho de él, haciendo que Shido cayera en el suelo al instante.

"¡Shid-" Kanade trató de gritar desesperada. Pero de pronto, Ellen le inyecto una tranquilizante para poder dormirla e inmovilizarla.

"Ka…na…de…." Shido murmuró mientras quedaba inconsciente poco a poco.

"Ahora vayamos a la sala de cuarentena" Ordeno Isaac, todas las hechiceras salieron volando hacia DEM, junto con Kanade, siendo cargada por Ellen.

Fraxinus….

"¡SHIDO!" Kotori gritó tratando de hacerlo despertar, pero no respondía.

"Comandante, se la están llevando a DEM" Dijo Minowa, abriendo una pequeña pestaña al lado de la pantalla donde se encontraba Shido.

"¡Tenía que haber una maldita interferencia por parte de Isaac Westtcot!" Kotori se frustró, no pudo avisarle a Shido sobre el ataque por la interferencia que causaban las hechiceras.

"Kotori, cálmate. Shin estará recuperando la conciencia dentro de poco" Reine intento calmarla, pero Kotori no se veía que podía mejorar un poco.

"Comandante, ya no hay rastro de las hechiceras" Dijo Shiizaki, Kotori frunció el ceño enojada.

"Shido necesita de mi apoyo, voy para haya" Dijo Kotori, levantándose de su asiento.

"¡Espera Kotori! No tienes que llegar tan lejos, Shin puede hacerlo" Reine trato de detenerla, entonces Kotori comenzó a dudar.

"¡P-Pero!" Kotori replicó, pero entonces, en la pantalla se mostraron las llamas azules curativas de Kotori apareciendo lentamente en el cuerpo inconsciente de Shido.

"Comandante, Shido-kun está reaccionando!" Dijo Kannazuki, Kotori inmediatamente volteo a mirar la pantalla.

"Shido…" Murmuró Kotori perseverante.

Con Shido…..

" _Shido….¡Shido!"_ Gritó Kotori por el auricular, Shido recuperaba la conciencia poco a poco, mientras trataba de levantarse.

"….¿Kotori?"

" _¡Sí soy yo! Ahora tienes que ir a buscarla"_ Dijo Kotori, en ese momento, Shido recordó todo lo sucedido antes de que cayera inconsciente.

"Pero esta vez no tendré tanta suerte infiltrándome en DEM como antes" Shido le dijo a Kotori, tenía razón, las cosas no iban a ser como anteriormente con Tohka.

" _Pero te olvidas de algo Shido, nos tienes a nosotras y a la tripulación del Fraxinus para apoyarte en todo lo que necesites"_ Kotori tenía razón, Shido contaba con Tohka, Yoshino, Kotori, las gemelas Yamai y a Miku, no podía fallar esta vez.

"¡Muy bien! Es hora de terminar esta cita" Shido anuncio con orgullo mientras se preparaba para ir a DEM.

DEM- Sala de cuarentena…

"…¿Dón…de….estoy?" Kanade se preguntó mientras despertaba lentamente.

"Oh, parece que ya has despertado" Isaac dijo mientras la veía levantarse.

"…" Kanade intento moverse. "¡….!" Pero estaba amarrada de las manos y de rodillas en el suelo. "¿Qué es esto?" Ella se preguntó mientras trataba de liberarse, pero era inútil.

"¿Estas cómoda, Ángel?" Preguntó Isaac, haciéndola enojar más de lo que ya lo estaba.

"¡Púdrete!" Kanade le gritó, pero entonces, Ellen entro a la sala en la que se encontraba, y la agarro del cabello.

"Nadie insulta a Ike" Ellen la amenazó jalando su pelo.

"Es suficiente, Ellen" Isaac ordeno que ella parara, así que lo hiso y salió de la habitación.

"¿Por qué me haces esto?" Kanade preguntó observando a Isaac a los ojos, mirándolo fríamente.

"Ya deberías saberlo, ¿o me equivoco?" Respondió Isaac con otra pregunta, Kanade repentinamente comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

"V-vas a pagar por esto, te lo aseguro" Kanade lo amenazó, pensando claramente en Shido mientras lo decía.

"Oh vaya, ¿y quién va a detenerme? ¿Itsuka Shido? Por favor, no me hagas reír" Isaac se burló de ella, él pensaba que Shido no podría detenerlo, talvez sea cierto, tal vez no…

"Shido es mejor de lo que tú piensas" Kanade lo defendió diciéndole lo que ella creía de él, Isaac sonrió burlándose de ella, lo que la enojo más.

"Oh, ¿enserio? Bueno, parece que no lo conoces bien más de lo que él te ha mostrado" Dijo Isaac, confundiendo a Kanade con esa frase.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Ella preguntó confundida, necesitaba saber lo que quiso decir Isaac con eso.

"¿Él no te lo ha dicho? Bueno, parece que serás afortunada de que te lo diga yo" Comenzó Isaac, Kanade se seguía preguntando qué es lo que quería decir. "¿Acaso Itsuka Shido no te conto que tú solo eres un objetivo para él?" Preguntó Isaac sínicamente, ella no entendía nada de lo que él decía. "Pero para que esto funcione….primero te tendré que dar en donde más te duele en este momento, en el corazón"

Con Shido…

Shido y las demás espíritus corrían hacia DEM con un buen plan en mente y el respaldo de Kotori, todo tenía que salir bien esta vez, Shido no podía fallar. Pero entonces, sono de repente la alarma de un terremoto espacial, como aquella vez, entonces. Él y las demás comenzaron a correr más rápido.

"Muy bien, ¿todas ya saben lo que tiene que hacer?" Preguntó Shido mientras corría, todas asintieron y siguieron corriendo. "Pero antes, repasemos el plan. Miku y Tohka vendrán conmigo, Kaguya, Yuzuru y Yoshino distraerán lo más que puedan a las hechiceras y después se nos unirán, ¿correcto?" Explicó Shido por última vez.

" _¡Shido! ¡SHIDO!"_ Gritó Kotori desesperada, Shido no sabía que es lo que le pasaba.

"¿Qué pasa Kotori?" Preguntó Shido preocupado por su actitud.

" _Algo anda mal Shido! El estado emocional de Kanade está volviéndose loco"_ Advirtió Kotori, pero de repente, el piso superior de DEM, donde se encontraba la sala de cuarentena, exploto repentinamente, mostrando una figura femenina a través de todo el polvo.

Shido miró hacia esa figura tratando de encontrarle alguna similitud con alguien conocido, en efecto, lo encontró, pero no esperaba que fuera ella. "¿Kanade?" Él se preguntó sorprendido, ella llevaba de nuevo su Vestido Astral, solo que con una diferencia, ella miraba hacia la dirección en la se encontraba Shido, mientras lo observaba fríamente, con la mirada perdida y vacía de antes, mientras que reflejaba un dolor inmenso a través de ella.

"Shido, ¿ella es el espíritu?" Preguntó Tohka un poco asustada.

Kanade bajo lentamente hacia el suelo en donde se encontraban todos, pero lo que no se esperaba es que Ellen y Isaac se encontraban detrás de ella. "Perdón por lo de antes, Itsuka Shido" Isaac se disculpó sin ningún arrepentimiento.

"¿Qué es lo que le has hecho?" Preguntó Shido muy preocupado y confundido, Isaac solo pudo sonreír como siempre lo hace.

"Solo le dije la verdad" Respondió Isaac, todos menos él y Ellen se quedaron confundidos. "¿Verdad, Ángel?" Isaac se dirigió de repente a ella, Kanade no dijo nada y procedió a avanzar hacia Shido, con intenciones de matarlo.

"¡Oye Kanade! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" Preguntó Shido, Kanade alzo la mano al cielo y siguió mirando a Shido con rencor.

"Ven, Raziel" Ella invoco a su Ángel, mostrando las bellas, finas, largas y mortales cuchillas que salían de cada lado de sus brazos, pero en el momento en que termino de invocar a su Ángel, se abalanzó rápidamente hacia Shido intentando matarlo. Pero Shido repentinamente invoco a Sandalphon sin intención alguna, tratando de protegerse del ataqué de ese espíritu enfurecido.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa contigo?" Shido le preguntó tratando de entenderla, pero ella no contestaba a su pregunta.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!" Kanade murmuró, con una mezcla de dolor, sufrimiento y enojo en su voz, Shido no pudo entender lo que ella quería decir. "¡Yo confié en ti!" Ella le gritó a Shido dejando ver algunas lágrimas queriéndose desbordarse de su suave rostro.

En ese momento, Kanade se separó de Shido, volviendo a donde estaba antes. "Tú no puedes esconder la verdad para siempre, Itsuka Shido" Dijo Isaac de repente. "Mejor te lo cuento para que me entiendas" Añadió Isaac.

Flashback desde que se cortó la conversación en DEM…

"¿Qué?" Ella murmuró con un muy mal presentimiento.

"Oh, perdona si no me has entendido, no es muy fácil de explicar esto en una corta oración" Isaac procedió a explicarse. "Las cosas son así, Itsuka Shido trabaja para una organización, y le han encargado la misión de encontrar espíritus para ganarse su confianza. ¿No es decepcionante?" Isaac se reía mientras la veía sufrir con cada palabra que decía.

"Estas mintiendo, Shido no-"

"No es una mentira, lo que digo es la pura verdad. No es que Itsuka Shido se haya acercado a ti solo porque quería hablar contigo así nada más, te mintió y te hiso creer que podías confiar en el cuándo ni siquiera te dijo su objetivo real" Isaac dijo cada vez más sonriente, viéndola sufrir, ahí amarrada sin poder moverse.

"Es mentira….." Ella murmuró, intentando sacarse sus palabras de la cabeza.

"Él solo jugo con tus sentimientos para que confiaras en él y poder así sellar tus poderes" Isaac añadió, sorprendiendo a Kanade con lo último que dijo.

"¿Sellar….mis poderes?" Ella se preguntó confunda.

"Exacto, ese era su objetivo real, ¿no te parece?" Isaac contesto a su pregunta. "Él y su maldita organización quieren sellar los poderes de los espíritus usándolo a él, haciendo que Itsuka Shido las enamore y selle sus poderes dentro de su cuerpo" Añadió con un poco de resentimiento en su voz, pero casi invisible.

"….."Kanade ahora no hiso ningún comentario, parece que Isaac la empezaba a convencer.

"¿Pero sabes cuál es la peor parte? ¿No? Bueno, entonces te lo diré" Comenzó Isaac acercándose a ella. "¿No crees que es cruel jugar con los sentimientos de las personas?" Preguntó Isaac, ella no respondió, así que él continuó. "Pero claro que tú no sabrás lo que son los sentimientos o las emociones, aunque los sientas presentes en tu interior. Después de todo, eres un espíritu nacido de una Sephira Crystal" Explicó Isaac, con mucha razón en sus palabras. "Lo importante aquí es que Itsuka Shido se burló de ti, ¿o me equivoco?" Preguntó Isaac.

"….No….." Ella murmuró en respuesta, una respuesta vacia.

"Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó Isaac, esperando una respuesta satisfactoria.

"….Matarlo…." Ella murmuró.

"¿Por qué?" Interrogó Isaac al espíritu.

"Por burlarse de mi…." Ella respondió como si trajera un nudo en la garganta. "Y por mentirme a mi" Ella añadió.

"Ellen, ya puedes soltarla" Ordeno Isaac, Ellen obedeció y la soltó. Ella se empezó a preguntar por qué la había liberado, pero aun así, no le importo mucho.

"Ike, Itsuka Shido, junto con La Princesa, Diva, Hermit y las Berserks se están aproximando hacia aquí" Ellen informó, en ese momento, Kanade reaccionó violentamente ante la mención de Shido, así que Isaac aprovecho la oportunidad.

Kanade se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia una ventana enorme a un lado del edificio. "…..¡Yahvé!" Ella invoco a su Vestido Astral, procediendo a alzar la mano hacia adelante, señalando con su dedo la ventana, y empezando a concentrar un pequeño tipo de terremoto espacial en su dedo. Enseguida liberando la energía concentrada, explotando gran parte del edificio, sin inmutarse ni un segundo, con solo el objetivo de vengarse de Shido.

Fin Flashback….

"¡Eso no es verdad! Tienes que creerme" Shido le gritó, ella no quiso escucharlo, pero no tenía otra opción.

"¡Cállate!" Ella le gritó en respuesta. "¡Te matare…Y no dejare ningún rastro de tu miserable existencia!" Kanade amenazo a Shido, con desesperación en su voz. Pero las demás protegieron a Shido, con la intención de pelear con ella.

"Shido, te ayudaremos a acercarte a ella" Dijo Tohka, Shido se sorprendió al verlas a todas apoyarlo.

"¿Están seguras?" Shido quiso asegurarse de que estuvieran de acuerdo.

"Claro que sí Darling! Después de todo, todas nosotras nos sentimos como ella alguna vez en nuestra vida" Dijo Miku, dándole todo su apoyo.

"Y queremos que pueda vivir una vida normal como nosotras" Añadió Kaguya.

"….Chicas…."

"¡Muy bien! Comencemos con esto" Gritó Tohka, las demás se pusieron en posición.

"Kaguya, Yuzuru. Distráiganla usando su ráfaga de viento" Señalo Shido, ellas dos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.

Las gemelas Yamai se aproximaron hacia Kanade preparando sus Ángeles para hacer uso del viento en contra de ella. Cuando finalmente se acercaron lo suficiente, y le lanzaron al mismo tiempo una ráfaga de aire, nublando su vista.

"Miku, usa a Gabriel para alejar a las hechiceras de este lugar" Dijo Shido, Miku procedió a llamar a Gabriel.

"¡Solo!" Miku utilizo la habilidad de Gabriel para controlar la mente de las hechiceras. Y así fue como sucedió, entonces el lugar estaba desolado, solo con ellos nada más. "Rondo" Miku aprovecho la oportunidad y atrapo a Kanade con Rondo, la habilidad especial que tiene Gabriel para atrapar a sus objetivos con su voz.

"Yoshino, ¡vamos!" Shido le indico a Yoshino para seguirlo y así completar la última fase del plan.

"¡¿Cómo se atreven?!" Dijo Kanade, tratando de liberarse, pero era inútil, Miku cada vez más se esforzaba para que no pasara nada igual como aquella vez con Tohka.

Kanade vio que Shido cada vez más se acercaba a ella. "¡No te acerques!" Ella gritó, pero Shido seguía avanzando.

"Yoshino, ¡Ahora!" Shido le dio la señal a Yoshino para hacer su movimiento.

"Zadkiel!" Yoshino invoco a su Ángel, creando con él una cúpula de hielo alrededor de Shido y Kanade, para que cuando Miku la liberara, ella no pudiera escapar.

Adentro de la cúpula…

Kanade fue liberada del Rondo de Miku, pero en el momento en que se encontraba frente a Shido, intento romper el hielo, pero no servía de nada, estaba reforzado con la energía espiritual de todas.

"No te acerques" Ella le advirtió, Shido dejo de acercarse a ella por temor a que utilizara su Ángel en su contra.

"Kanade….lo que te dijo Isaac no es cierto" Dijo Shido, tratando de convencerla, pero parece que no funcionaba.

"Mírame a los ojos y dime que no es verdad" Kanade le dijo, quería saber lo que estaba pasando de una vez por todas.

"Yo….no, puedo hacer eso…." Dijo Shido sintiéndose muy mal, no podía decirle que no era verdad porque casi todo lo que dijo era cierto.

"Lo sabía…." Ella murmuró con dolor en sus palabras.

"De verdad lo siento…" Shido se disculpó con ella, de verdad se sentía como una persona horrible por mentirle.

Ella comenzó de repente a llorar. "… ¡Yo-yo confié en ti!" Ella se soltó llorando mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. "¡Yo de verdad pensé que tu podías ser diferente!" Kanade siguió hablando mientras le decía a Shido todo lo que sentía en ese momento. "¡Yo empeze a sentir cosas extrañas cuando estaba contigo y no lo comprendo, ni quiero comprenderlo!"

"¡Te juro que yo lo hice por mi propia voluntad!" Dijo Shido, tratando de volverse a ganar su confianza.

"¿Qué es a lo que te refieres?" Preguntó Kanade confundida.

"Yo tengo la oportunidad de decidir si quiero salvar a los espíritus o no, pero a lo que me refiero es que, bueno, no mentí cuando te prometí todo eso, ni cuando dije que quería hablar contigo, y disfrute todo el tiempo que pase contigo y me gusto!" Dijo Shido con toda sinceridad en sus palabras.

"¿Enserio?" Preguntó Kanade secándose las lágrimas, Shido se acercó a ella y se puso de rodillas como ella.

"Sí, te prometo que todo es verdad, yo desde que te vi quise hablar contigo, no porque fuera una misión o algo así, si no porque sentí que necesitabas a alguien en quien confiar y quise ser yo" Le dijo Shido con una voz suave, siempre fue así, y siempre lo será.

"Parece que soy muy obvia" Kanade rio un poco para dejar de estar triste, pero no le funcionaba, aun así, ella se sentía dolida. "Pero Shido, aunque lo que dices sea cierto, yo no puedo permanecer en este mundo por mucho más tiempo" Ella le dijo, agachando la cabeza tristemente.

"Oye Kanade, ¿me crees cuando te prometí todo eso?" La llamo Shido, ella levanto la mirada para encontrarse muy cerca de Shido en ese momento.

"Es demasiado difícil de creer realmente" Ella respondió nerviosa por tener a Shido tan cerca de ella, mientras que se preguntaba porque estaba tan nerviosa.

"Entonces cumpliré mi promesa y te salvare" Dijo Shido, ella no sabía lo que quería decir en ese momento.

"¿A qué te-" Antes de que ella pudiera terminar, Shido se inclinó hacia ella y la beso, interrumpiéndola en el momento. _"¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? No puedo comprenderlo, ¿pero por qué siento esto ahora mismo? Se siente realmente extraño, pero me gusta"_ Kanade pensó mientras Shido la seguía besando. _"Ahora me estoy sintiendo mal, me siento mareada. Mi vista se nubla lentamente y empiezo a perder el control sobre mi cuerpo"_ Kanade pensó mientras Shido se separaba de ella, pero Kanade cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Shido mientras desaparecia su Vestido Astral.

"¿Kanade?" Shido se preguntó al verla inconciente. "Oye, ¿estás bien?" Shido intento despertarla, pero ella no reaccionaba, Shido de verdad se empezó a preocupar más cuando ella comenzó a sudar y a ponerse palida.

* * *

(Notas)

Uff, este es el capítulo que más me ha costado hacer, y con los exámenes más, pero lo bueno es que ya termine todos los exámenes :'V

El próximo capítulo talvez será un especial de Halloween que quiero hacer, dije talvez, así que no se si podré hacerlo o podré subirlo ese mero día :3

Y por fin Shido pudo sellar sus poderes, ¿o no lo hiso? Pero la gran pregunta aquí es, ¿por qué se desmayó? Talvez en el próximo capítulo de la historia lo sepamos (no en el de Halloween)

Shido siempre será mi personaje masculino favorito. DAL is Love, DAL is Live

P.D. Se supone que su Vestido Astral deberia ser "Yah", pero hace unos días me entere por la wiki en ingles de Date A Live, que en un nuevo volumen de las novelas ligeras, salio el espiritu que utiliza el Ángel Raziel, y su Vestido Astral es Yah, así que quise variar con eso mismo. Pero resulto que era el segundo espiritu, aun así, nunca cambiare su Ángel, Raziel es importante para esta historia.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	9. Misterios

Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo Date A Live ni a sus personajes, solo a Kanade y la historia.

Quisiera dejar algunas cosas en claro que se me olvido decir cuando tenía la portada ya lista, esta historia tendrá dos secuelas, la portada que hice es solo de la primera historia, y así hare con las otras dos, mientras, estoy haciendo ahora mismo una portada para las tres historias, y necesita más trabajo, por la cantidad de personajes que voy a hacer, pero realmente no son muchos, pero requieren su tiempo. Bueno, AaronVS3, si con fachada te referías a la portada, puedes estar tranquilo, pero si no era eso, por fa explícame:'V

P.D.( Pero si es por su vestido astral era dificil inventarme uno :'v

* * *

Capítulo 9: Misterios

La cúpula que Yoshino había creado con su Ángel se fue derritiendo hasta que pudo salir Shido de ahí con Kanade en los brazos, inconsciente y más pálida de lo que ya estaba, cada vez se veía que empeoraba más, Shido estaba muy preocupado, y fue entonces que se la llevaron al Fraxinus para hacerle unos estudios.

"Shin, cuando ella despierte voy a hacerle una serie de preguntas para saber si ella tiene algo que ver o saber de Phantom, ¿entendido?" Preguntó Reine, Shido asintió con la cabeza y se fue de la habitación en la que se encontraba Kanade, que poco a poco recuperaba su color natural.

"Shin, yo te llamare cuando termine, no te preocupes" Dio Reine un pequeño comentario a Shido cuando estaba a punto de salir.

Sala de control…

"Oh Shido, ¿ya está despierta?" Preguntó Kotori, cuando Shido entro donde estaba ella y todos los de la tripulación del Fraxinus.

"No, aun no" Respondió Shido. "Reine me dijo que ella me avisara cuando termine de hacerle preguntas acerca de Phantom" Añadió Shido como una pequeña explicación.

"Al menos no se ve tan mal como antes" Comentó Kotori tratando de animar a Shido.

"Supongo…..pero Kotori, ¿por qué se habrá desmayado?" Preguntó Shido confundido y preocupado.

"No lo sé tampoco, Reine ahora mismo debería de estarle haciendo unos estudios" Respondió Kotori. "¡Pero lo que si me enfada es que Isaac Westtcot haya arruinado todo! Y con lo que tan bien ibas con ella" Dijo Kotori enojada, como no podía estarlo. "¡Pero nooooo, tenía que arruinar todos mis planes para su estúpido beneficio!" Kotori ya no podía más, DEM ya se había metido suficiente con ellos.

"Tranquila Kotori, todo al final acabo bien" Shido intento calmarla, entonces fue cuando Kotori suspiro rendida, estaba muy cansada.

"Tienes razón, pero si ella no hubiera tenido un nivel de afecto especifico hacia ti en ese momento, sin duda te hubiera intentado matar dentro de esa cúpula de hielo" Explico Kotori, Shido sabía que ella tenía razón, tuvo demasiada suerte.

"Este Kotori….nosotras, ehh, quisiéramos ver al espíritu…." Entro Tohka de repente, pero justo detrás de ella se encontraban los otros espíritus.

"¿Uh? Bueno, pero cuando cobre la conciencia y Reine pueda hacerle un par de preguntas, además de que también Shido pueda hablar con ella para aclarar algunas cosas, podrán hablar con ella…talvez" Respondió Kotori, Tohka asintió con la cabeza satisfecha, las demás volvieron a la sala de cuarentena.

"¿Estas segura Kotori? Talvez ella no quiera hablar con nadie aparte de mi" Dijo Shido, él también tenía cierta razón en sus palabras.

"Claro que estoy segura, para eso tu estarás ahí" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa burlona.

Después de una larga espera, Reine entro a la sala de control, todos estaban esperándola con los resultados, ansiosos por saber sobre aquel espíritu.

"¡¿Ya está despierta?!" Preguntó Shido desesperado, no podía soportar sentirse así, culpándose a sí mismo por la condición de Kanade.

"No aun no, pero si pude hacerle algunos estudios" Respondió Reine, Shido se desanimó en un momento.

"¿Qué averiguaste Reine?" Preguntó Kotori ansiosa, no podía esperar más.

"Encontré la causa de su repentino desmayo" Comenzó Reine por explicar las cosas, todos se pusieron atentos a la pantalla. "La estuve monitoreando y descubrí algunas cosas interesantes, Shin, ¿recuerdas cuando le diste aquel helado?" Preguntó Reine repentinamente.

"Claro que me acuerdo, si no fue hace mucho tiempo" Respondió Shido.

"Bueno, explicare esto de la manera más sencilla" Dijo Reine. "Cuando Kanade probo ese helado, digamos que antes de que pasara eso, ella no tenía la necesidad de comer" Explicó Reine lo mejor que pudo, aunque casi nadie la entendió.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntaron algunos muy confundidos.

"Casi todas sus funciones vitales estaban inactivas, voy a dar un ejemplo, Kanade no tenía la necesidad de comer, por eso no sabía nada acerca de eso, ni siquiera tendría hambre ahora mismo si Shido no le hubiera dado de comer, pero resumiendo, algunas funciones de su cuerpo están empezando a activarse debido a que tienen que trabajar en conjunto con los demás órganos de su cuerpo" Explicó Reine, ahora ya la habían entendido mejor, o al menos un poco. "Es por eso que se desmayó, su cuerpo no soportaba o no estaba acostumbrado a funcionar así"

"Espera Reine, ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Alguien no puede vivir así nada más" Replicó Shido, nada de esto tenía sentido para él. "No puedo imaginarme a una persona que no necesite a su sistema digestivo o urinario, es demasiado irreal" Comentó Shido.

"Lo se Shin, pero estos son los resultados, pregúntale a ella cuando se despierte" Dijo Reine, tratando de ayudar a Shido, estaba demasiado tenso.

"Tienes razón Reine, tú no tienes ninguna razón para mentir" Shido se disculpó con ella, pero en ese momento, sono una alarma en la habitación donde se encontraba Kanade.

"Parece que ya se ha despertado" Murmuró Reine. "Shin, acompáñame, necesito que le digas que puede confiar en mi" Reine pidió la ayuda de Shido, este sin dudarlo acepto y los dos se fueron hacia la habitación de espíritu.

Habitación de emergencias…

"Shido…" Murmuró Kanade al ver al mencionado entrar por la puerta, pero cuando vio a Reine le dio cierta desconfianza. "¿Quién es ella, Shido?" Preguntó Kanade.

"Oh, ella es-"

"Yo soy Murasame Reine, no te preocupes, yo no te hare daño, aquí nadie te hará daño. Lo prometo" Reine interrumpió a Shido para presentarse ella misma, además de hacer crecer un poco de confianza dentro de Kanade con esas palabras.

Kanade miro a Shido, preguntándole con la mirada si realmente ella era de confiar, así que Shido le asintió con la cabeza y ella sonrió débilmente más tranquila.

"Kanade, quiero hacerte una serie de preguntas, ¿puedo hacerlas?" Preguntó Reine, esperando la respuesta por parte de ella.

"S-Sí…." Ella murmuró.

"Bien, entonces, necesito que Shin desocupe la sala, ¿estás de acuerdo?"

"Claro, supongo que está bien" Kanade respondió.

"Entonces, nos vemos después" Se despidió Shido, saliendo por la puerta, dejando a la Oficial Analista, y a Hollow solas en la habitación.

"Muy bien, entonces comenzare" Procedió Reine. "Kanade, ¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Reine inicialmente.

"Bueno, no lo sé con exactitud, pero no me siento como antes. Siento cosas extrañas dentro de mi cuerpo, después de comer ese 'helado', que me dio Shido" Respondió Kanade.

" _Hmm, como lo supuse"_ Pensó Reine. "Entonces sigamos, Kanade, ¿esa habilidad que tienes para curarte las heridas desde cuando las tienes?" Ella preguntó.

"¿Uh? Bueno, Raziel desde siempre ha tenido esta habilidad, desde que puedo recordar realmente" Ella respondió lo mejor que pudo, no mentía, era demasiado inocente en ese momento.

"Entendido, pero ahora quiero que me contestes algo importante, ¿has visto alguna entidad o algún espíritu que parezca ruido?" Preguntó Reine sobre Phantom, ya era el momento.

"No….esta es la segunda vez que vengo al mundo, y nunca he visto algo así" Respondió Kanade, Reine se lo suponía, aunque tenía algunas esperanzas.

"Dime Kanade, ¿Isaac Westtcot te dijo algo confuso cuando te llevo a DEM?" Preguntó Reine, Kanade reaccionó violentamente aterrada al mencionar a Isaac.

Kanade se puso a pensar un poco sobre eso cuando intentó calmarse. "El menciono algo sobre que yo nací de una Se…phire Crys algo, creo…." Ella hiso su mejor esfuerzo.

"Sephira Crystal" Menciono Reine, Kanade reaccionó positivamente.

"¡Eso mismo!" Kanade levanto la voz feliz.

"Kanade, ¿quisieras conocer a otros espíritus como tú?" Preguntó Reine repentinamente.

Kanade hiso un puchero. "Ya las conocí, bueno, solo las vi de lejos. Cuando ayudaron a Shido a acercarse a mi" Dijo Kanade con cierto disgusto. "Además, ellas ahora mismo están detrás de la puerta" Kanade hiso un pequeño comentario, que de repente, hiso que se oyeran sonidos afuera de la habitación. Fue entonces cuando Reine abrió la puerta y todas las espíritus cayeron una encima de la otra.

"L-Lo sentimos…." Dijeron todas ellas al unísono, Reine se impresiono de su habilidad para sentir la presencia de los seres vivos.

De pronto, Kanade empezó a retorcerse muy incómoda, intentando aguantar algo, nadie sabía que era. "¿Qué te pasa Kanade?" Preguntó Reine.

"¡Si-Siento algo extraño entre mis piernas, siento como si algo fuera a desbordarse!" Ella gimió muy incómoda, sí. Ella quería orinar.

"Oh, solo quieres orinar, no te preocupes. Acompáñame" Dijo Reine, Kanade se seguía aguantando las ganas de ir al baño.

Reine acompaño a Kanade al baño de la habitación, se escucharon ruidos extraños por parte de ella. "¡Están saliendo fluidos extraños de ahí abajo!" Kanade gritó de repente, que hasta se podía oír justo en la habitación y parte de afuera.

Después de que Reine y Kanade volvieran a la habitación, ella ya estaba más tranquila, así que volvió a sentarse en su cama. "Eh *Tos* Murasame Reine, ¿qué fue eso?" Preguntó Kanade con su personalidad normal….una Kuudere.

"Eso es ir al baño, tienes que ir cada cierto tiempo para que te vayas acostumbrando, cuando te den ganas de hacer como ahorita. Pero es solo cuando comas algo" Explicó Reine, Kanade asintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿quieres hablar con alguna de ellas?" Preguntó Reine, refiriéndose a los espíritus detrás de ella.

"Hmmm, Solo a ella" Kanade señalo a Tohka, las demás se sorprendieron. "Ella fue la única que no me ataco realmente" Kanade añadió una pequeña explicación. "Así que, ¿Cómo te llamas?" Ella preguntó.

"Uh, yo soy Yatogami Tohka, ¡un gusto!" La misma se presentó. "¿Y tú cómo te llamas?" Preguntó Tohka intrigada, no había estado prestando mucha atención que digamos.

"Yo…soy Kanade" Ella misma hiso su corta presentación, muy seriamente. "Shido me dijo que hiciera esto, así que….Hola…" Saludo Kanade de una manera un tanto extraña para los demás.

"Kanade, quiero que hables con Kotori, ella tiene algo importante que decirte" Anuncio Reine, Kanade se quedó muy intrigada.

Kotori entro a la habitación cuando fue mencionada. "Kanade, necesito que decidas cual será tu apellido" Dijo Kotori directamente, todos en la sala se sorprendieron.

"¿Apellido?" Kanade preguntó confundida.

"Es algo como Itsuka, ese es mi apellido y el de Shido, algo que nos identifica" Explicó Kotori. "Entonces, te doy algunas opciones, primero, Shimizu (Manantial de agua), segundo, Suzuki (Campana de madera), y último, Yoshida (Campo de la buena fortuna)" Añadió Kotori. "Así que, ¿Cuál eliges?" Preguntó Kotori, Kanade no sabía que responder en ese momento.

"Yatogami Tohka, ¿Cuál crees que estaría mejor?" Preguntó Kanade, ella quería que Tohka decidiera por ella.

"No no, Kanade, tú tienes que elegirlo. Escoge el que más te guste" Replicó Tohka, ella no podía escogerlo, esa era decisión de Kanade, aunque si Tohka lo hiciera, seguramente preguntaría a alguien más.

"Ehh, escojo el primero" Dijo Hollow, todas sonrieron satisfechas.

"Buena elección, de ahora en adelante serás Shimizu Kanade" Anuncio Kotori con una sonrisa pícara. "Ahora lo único que queda es inscribirte en la escuela, pero antes, estarás bajo la supervisión de todos nosotros para que te ayuden a comportarte como una persona normal para guardar apariencias" Explicó Kotori.

"¿Escuela? Oh cierto, Shido lo menciono antes, pero no me quiso decir que era" Murmuró Kanade.

"Ya conocerás más sobre eso, pero ahora tenemos otros asuntos que atender" Dijo Kotori.

En algún Lugar….

"Ara ara, supongo que 'Darkness' volverá a resurgir en el mundo" Dijo una cierta espíritu con coletas desiguales de color negro, que vestía un vestido tipo gótico de color rojo y negro. Era Nightmare, también conocida como Tokisaki Kurumi. "Bueno, no importa, esto no me concierne. Pero por ahora me centrare en Shido-san" Añadió Kurumi.

"Zafkiel…Het" Kurumi activo a Zafkiel, disparándose en la cabeza con la pistola del fusil de chispa, creando a un clon suyo. "Ahora, yo. Necesito que vigiles las Industrias de DEM, no lo pierdas de vista, e infórmame de todo lo que pase" Ordeno Kurumi a su clon. Su copia siguió las órdenes inmediatamente y se fue hacia DEM.

"Muy pronto, muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar, te lo aseguro" Dijo Kurumi, pero es un misterio saber a quién se estaba refiriendo en ese momento.

DEM….

"Ike, ¿estás seguro de dejarla estar por ahora? Sería más práctico capturarla ahora" Ellen Comentó respetuosamente.

"Supongo que quería ver si realmente podía matar a Itsuka Shido, pero veo que lo intentamos demasiado tarde, debimos de hacerlo cuando no tuviera un cierto afecto por él" Explicó Isaac a Ellen, tenía razón, por más que odien admitirlo.

"¿Entonces retrasaremos el plan?" Preguntó Ellen.

"No tenemos más opción" Respondió Isaac. "Pero nunca es demasiado tarde" El añadió.

"Ike, cuando los demás espíritus estuvieron peleando con ella, sentí que era más débil que antes" Dijo Ellen, Isaac sonrió, preparando una buena explicación para eso.

"Es simple Ellen, por más odio que tenga hacia Itsuka Shido, no podrá matarlo, porque tiene sentimientos fuertes por él, fue por eso que ella no uso toda su capacidad" Explicó Isaac muy confiado, el parece que sabe todo sobre ella o al menos algo. "Además solo ha utilizado el 30% de su capacidad, es por eso que la clasificamos como un clase SS en amenaza y poder" Añadió Isaac.

* * *

(Notas)

¡Por fin sale Kurumi! Saldrá más adelante más frecuentemente, pero por mientras, tendrá de vez en cuando pequeños vistazos como con Isaac, sin más, mañana en la noche tratare de subir el capítulo de Halloween, si es que puedo…..

¡Como sea! Por favor dejen sus reviews y díganme si les gusto el apellido de Kanade, realmente quise buscar apellidos japoneses que se relacionaran con el agua y fue el único que encontré que realmente me gustara :'3


	10. Sueños

Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo DAL ni a sus personajes, solo a Kanade y la historia.

¡Capítulo 1,2 y 3 reescritos! Solo falta el 4...¿o no?

* * *

Capítulo 10: Sueños

"Entonces Shido, te dejaremos para que hables con ella" Dijo Kotori mientras salía por la puerta, seguida por las demás hacia la sala de cuarentena, la única que se quedó allí fue Reine, por si algo malo pasaba. "Reine, te encargo a Kanade" Dijo saliendo finalmente.

"Shin, yo voy por unos archivos" Dijo Reine, Shido asintió sin problemas y ella se fue, dejándolos a ellos solos.

"Kanade, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Preguntó Shido al espíritu enfrente de él, ella asintió y Shido sonrió aliviado. "Pero no vale enojarse" Advirtió Shido, ella no sabía lo que él quería decir con eso, pero de todos modos asintió. "Siempre me he estado preguntando…. ¿por qué te enojaste conmigo cuando estábamos en la azotea antes de la cita?" Preguntó Shido intrigado, no sabía por qué, pero quería saberlo, o si no, nunca estaría cómodo. "Ya sabes, cuando me preguntaste por qué estaba sonriendo" Él añadió una pequeña explicación.

Kanade se quedó en silencio absoluto, era obvio que no quería responder. "…." Entonces, Shido le insistió con la mirada, no iba a dejar de observarla hasta que ella le respondiera. "….." Pero aun así, ella siguió callada, no lo quería decir, pero Shido no se iba rendir ahí, quería saberlo, y fue entonces cuando él se puso demasiado cerca del rostro de ella, Kanade empezó a ponerse nerviosa por razones que aun desconocía.

"Vamos" Shido insistió para que ella respondiera, pero se hacia la difícil. "Si no lo haces ahora, me acercare más a ti de lo que ya estoy" Advirtió por última vez.

"¡Esta bien, Pero ya no te acerques!" Kanade alzo la voz extrañamente, Shido sonrió satisfecho con esa reacción tan linda por parte de ella. "¿No puedo responderte con un…no se?" Preguntó ella, tratando de evadir la pregunta de Shido.

"No, debes de decirme la pura verdad" Replicó Shido, no había otra opción. "No te puedes escapar de esta" Añadió Shido.

"Emm, bueno…yo" Murmuró Kanade, pero no le salían las palabras. "Supongo que…..solo estaba confundida" Ella respondió, aunque algo confuso. "Pero creo que como no entendía muy bien todo esto, ya sabes, supongo que me enoje por no poder entender lo que querías transmitir con esa sonrisa" Explicó Kanade lo mejor que pudo, fue entonces cuando Shido por fin entendió sus razones para estar enojada.

"Entonces la próxima vez pregunta antes de enojarte o cualquier cosa" Dijo Shido amablemente, ella sonrió un poco en respuesta, no se necesitaban más palabras. "Oye, ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?" Preguntó él otra vez, Kanade suspiro agotada.

"Shido, ¿esto es un interrogatorio o qué?" Ella respondió con otra pregunta, estaba cansada, ya le habían hecho otras preguntas antes, pero no se sentía muy bien desde hace rato. "Ya no quiero responder nada" Kanade replicó cruzando los brazos.

"Vamos, una más" Insistió Shido, pero realmente no sabía que preguntarle. _"No sé si preguntarle eso o no, pero ha estado rondando en mi mente dese aquella vez, realmente quisiera saberlo, pero no sé si de verdad quiera responderme eso"_ Shido pensó, dudando por unos momentos, muy pensativo.

"¿Shido?" Kanade murmuró preocupada, estaba actuando muy raro. "Eh….¿qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?" Preguntó ella, sacando a Shido de sus pensamientos profundos. "¿estás bien?" Ella añadió a su pregunta anterior.

"S-sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes" Respondió Shido, tranquilizándola. "Supongo que esto te lo debí de preguntar en el momento en que sucedió, pero se me olvido con todo lo que ha pasado" Shido comenzó, ella presto mucha atención a sus palabras. "¿Recuerdas cuando las hechiceras te atacaron cuando estábamos los dos en la azotea?" Shido preguntó, quería empezar por refrescar su memoria.

"Sí, claro que me acuerdo" Respondió ella sencillamente. "¿Eso que tiene qué ver con la pregunta?" Kanade preguntó confundida.

"Bueno, yo…quería preguntarte, ¿acaso no te dolió cuando estabas luchando contra ellas?, ya sabes, cuando empezaste a luchar de nuevo en la azotea" Preguntó él, realmente quería saberlo, Shido no podía quedarse tranquilo si no lo sabía.

"Oh, eso….." Dijo ella sin mucho interés, Shido la miro extrañamente por aquella respuesta. "No es nada, de verdad…" Kanade trato de evadir su pregunta, por alguna extraña razón no quería decirle nada a Shido, y trato de no hacer contacto visual con él. "Mejor dime otra cosa" Ella añadió, intentando cambiar de tema, solo que Shido no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

"Kanade, te dije que me responderías con la verdad" Él la enfrento, tenía que saberlo. "Y tu aceptaste contármelo sin mentiras" Shido añadió, Kanade se puso nerviosa, ella lo recordaba, se lo prometió a Shido, no le iba a decir mentiras.

Ella no dijo nada en un buen rato, se quedó en completo silencio mientras se mantuvo con la cabeza agachada, Shido no pensó que fuera algo tan delicado. "Claro que duele, Shido…..pero, ¿de qué sirve que grite de dolor si eso no cambiara nada?" Kanade murmuró después de un tiempo largo de esperar. "Es mejor solo…solo ignorarlo lo mejor que pueda y no desconcentrarme de la batalla, pero al final de todo, ya estoy acostumbrada al dolor, así que he aprendido a reprimirlo y hacer como que no lo siento, pero…" Ella siguió con su explicación, pero hizo una pequeña pausa, lo que dejo a Shido extrañado. "Sin importar lo que haga, siempre estaré sufriendo por dentro" Añadió con resentimiento en su voz.

"Ya veo" Shido murmuró intrigado, pero también se sintió un poco mal. "Lo siento, no debí de hacerte recordar algo así" Él se disculpó por hacerla sentir mal, realmente no quería eso. "Fue muy malo de mi parte hacerte responder a mi pregunta, yo solo quería saber, supongo que me sorprendió verte así, eso es todo" Shido explicó con algo de culpa.

"No…te, preocupes…Shido" Kanade hablo con dificultad mientras empezaba a sudar un poco. "N-No importa…" Ella añadió aun sintiéndose un poco mal.

"Kanade, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Shido preocupado, si hace poco tiempo se sentía muy bien. "Te noto algo pálida y cansada" Dijo Shido intentando descubrir su repentino mal estado.

"E-Estoy bien, solo…me siento algo extraña" Respondió Kanade, tratando de volver a sus sentidos lo más rápido posible.

"¿Segura?, te ves muy mal…" Murmuró él preocupado, estaba seguro de que le pasaba algo malo, pero no sabía cómo hacerla hablar. "Debería de hablarle a Reine para que te-"

"¡Estoy bien!" Kanade lo interrumpió desesperada, Shido se asustó un poco. "No es nece-"Ella iba a terminar de hablar, pero repentinamente, comenzó a toser sangre y su vista se nublaba poco a poco, y poniéndose más pálida a medida que pasaba el tiempo, al final, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

"¡Kanade!" Gritó Shido desesperado, ella no se movía, pero seguía y seguía saliendo sangre de su boca, no parecía mejorar, Shido no sabía lo que estaba pasando y eso le preocupaba más, el no poder ayudarla le estaba matando por dentro, pero la puerta se abrió de repente, y fue Reine, corriendo hacia ellos dos.

"¿Qué le ha pasado, Shin?" Preguntó ella preocupada, así que levanto a Kanade ella misma en los brazos. La examino detenidamente mientras la diagnosticaba. "Esto no está bien….tendremos que usar 'esa cosa'….."Murmuró Reine, casi no se había escuchado lo que había dicho, y Shido no pudo entenderla muy bien.

"Reine, ¿A dónde la vas a llevar?" Preguntó Shido intrigado, quien sabe lo que la Oficial Analista está pensando ahora hacer con el espíritu en sus brazos.

"Es un especie de tanque que se construyó para tratar a los espíritus, pero como nunca mostraron algún daño o cosas así, nunca se utilizó" Respondió Reine, Shido se quedó asombrado. "Pero ahora tendremos que darle un buen uso" Ella añadió, mientras que se fue junto con Shido a esa sala especial donde aguarda el tratamiento especial para Hollow.

"Pero Reine, ¿qué es lo que ella tiene?" Preguntó Shido tratando de hallar una buena razón para todo lo que estaba pasando.

"Es una reacción negativa por parte de su cuerpo, si esto sigue así, tendrá que volver a ser como antes" Explico Reine, pero Shido no la entendió muy bien. "Con esto me refiero a que su cuerpo y poder espiritual están rechazando algunas funciones vitales que tú le provocaste" Explicó ella un poco mejor, pero ahí Shido ya pudo entenderla fuerte y claro.

"Entonces es mi culpa….." Murmuró Shido abatido. "Todo lo que le estaba pasando a Kanade ha sido mi culpa" Añadió él sintiéndose culpable por todas las cosas malas que ha tenido que vivir ella todo el tiempo que ha estado con él.

"No es tu culpa, Shin" Reine le dijo para tranquilizarlo. "Ella decidió quedarse a tu lado, si no lo hubiera hecho, no habría aceptado la cita, que le enseñaras el mundo y no habría dejado que tú, Shin, le abrieras el corazón, por así decirlo" Reine le dijo unas palabras que resultaron muy reconfortantes para Shido, ahora se sentía un poco mejor. "Así que no es tu culpa, puedes estar tranquilo" Finalizo Reine.

"Gracias, Reine….fue de mucha ayuda" Murmuró Shido en agradecimiento.

"No fue nada, pero ahora, tenemos que llevarla al tanque" Dijo Reine, Shido asintió y fueron directamente a la sala secreta del Fraxinus, pero antes, tenían que conseguir el permiso de Kotori, así que Shido hablo con ella por teléfono, y Kotori en cuanto escucho lo del espíritu, fue corriendo para allá preocupada, por fin iba a ser la primera vez que usaran esa sala, pero le preocupaba que no funcionara como tendría que hacerlo.

"Ya estoy aquí" Dijo Kotori acercándose a ellos. "¿Qué le ha pasado?" Preguntó Kotori al ver a Kanade sangrando, pálida y emanando grandes cantidades de energía espiritual. "No se ve muy bien…"Murmuró ella.

"Te lo explicare cuando la pongamos a salvo, eso es lo más importante" Respondió Reine, Shido y Kotori asintieron y por fin entraron a la sala, donde se encontraba un tanque con algún tipo de líquido extraño dentro, de color casi invisible, pero se podían notar los colores, rosa, morado, azul, rojo, naranja y luz índigo, combinándose y nadando en sincronía, dentro de aquel tanque. "Se ve diferente de cómo lo recordaba" Murmuró Reine, sin dejar de observar aquella vista tan peculiar.

"Sí, antes no era así…" Murmuró Kotori igual, era una vista realmente increíble. "¿Qué le ha pasado?" Se preguntó Kotori, tratando de hallarle una explicación coherente. "Bueno, lo descubriremos más adelante, pero ahora….." Dijo Kotori, pero antes de que terminara, se volteó para mirar a Shido, lo que le sorprendió. "Shido, necesito que desalojes la sala, por favor" Pidió Kotori, mirándolo a los ojos, dejando claro que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

"Claro, estaré con las chicas" Dijo Shido, pero antes de irse, se dirigió hacia Kotori. "Pero, Kotori, avísame cuando ella haya mejorado" Pidió Shido preocupado.

"Claro, pero ahora tienes que irte, Shido" Dijo Kotori, Shido asintió y salió por la puerta, y las únicas personas que estaban allí eran Reine, Kotori y Kanade.

Reine empezó a desvestir a Kanade para poder meterla en el tanque, sin que las ropas interfirieran en el proceso y fuera más facil, mientras que Kotori estaba calibrando el tanque, para poder ser de uso, paso un tiempo para poder hacerlo, pero no fue imposible, así que cuando estuvo terminado, Reine procedió a meter a Kanade al tanque, que pareció bueno para ella, ya que de poco a poco, iba mejorando su condición, mientras que las otras dos, estaban monitoreando su condición, para ver si ya estaba estable. "Kotori, ¿hay cámaras en esta sala?" Preguntó Reine, mientras seguía monitoreando su estado.

"Sí, solo que están inactivas, pero ahora tendremos que utilizarlas" Respondió Kotori, yendo directamente hacia las cámaras inactivas. "No es difícil hacer esto, así que está bien" Murmuró Kotori con un poco de buen humor.

Sala de cuarentena…..

"Oigan, ¿quieren ir ya a casa?" Preguntó Shido con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Claro!" Dijeron todas al unísono emocionadas, pero Tohka, al ver que un cierto espíritu faltaba, se empezó a preocupar.

"Oye Shido, ¿Dónde está Kanade?" Preguntó Tohka, haciendo que las demás se dieran cuenta de lo mismo, fue entonces, en que Shido se volvió a sentir mal.

"Ella….no va a poder venir hoy…ni en unos días" Murmuró Shido en respuesta, las demás se pusieron preocupadas.

"Shido-san, ¿qué es lo que le ocurre a Kanade-san?" Preguntó Yoshino inocentemente, Shido sonrió para que ella no se pusiera triste.

"Reine y Kotori le están haciendo unos estudios, porque de repente se empezó a sentir mal" Explicó Shido, tratando de mantener en secreto lo de la sala.

"Ya veo…." Murmuró Tohka empezando a entender algunas cosas, aunque, tanto como ella y Yoshino eran muy inocentes.

"Pero Kanade va a estar bien, después de todo, están Kotori y Reine con ella" Dijo Shido para tranquilizarlas. "Ahora, vayamos a casa para cenar" Añadió Shido, las demás asintieron y fueron con él a su casa. Y llegando, Shido comenzó a hacer la cena que ellas quisieran, ya que quería que no se sintieran mal por Kanade, y entonces cenaron tranquilamente cuando llego Kotori, algo cansada, pero se veía bien, así que Shido intuía que todo había salido bien. Cuando terminaron de cenar, se despidieron unos de otros y Shido y Kotori se fueron a dormir, cansados por todo el largo día que habían tenido, realmente agotador.

Punto de vista de Shido- sueño…..

Estoy en un lugar oscuro, casi no se puedo diferenciar nada…..pero a lo lejos, comienzo a diferenciar unas cuatro siluetas…. ¿femeninas? Casi no puedo describirlas, pero son iguales, con algunas diferencias casi invisibles, como la ropa que traen puesta, pero la chica de en medio se me hace conocida, no puedo diferenciarla, casi no veo nada, pero puedo ver unos destellos entre ellas, donde están sus ojos, la de en medio es como un azul o aguamarina débil, la de la izquierda es casi igual, solo que en medio de ese destello, estaba uno más pequeño, pero de color rojo, y la de la derecha, ojos de color aguamarina, solo que en el medio, un color dorado y rosa, y atrás de la de en medio, unos ojos aguamarina con….¿un tipo de circuitos rojos? Alrededor de sus ojos.

Intento correr hacia ellas, pero es imposible, cada vez se van alejando más y más a medida que avanzo, y este vacío oscuro no tiene fin, parece un abismo de la desesperación, pero de repente, empiezo a escuchar voces.

"…Aléjate…" Se escuchó por todo este vacío, es una voz dulce y tranquila, sin ningún tipo de emoción presente, lo que se me hace extraño, pero…..es una voz conocida, y cuando volteo a ver a las chicas que estaban enfrente de mí ya no están.

"…No descubras la verdad…." Volvió a decir la misma voz, estoy muy confundido, no estoy entendiendo nada, pero….. ¿Cuál verdad?

"…No te le acerques…" Dijo de nuevo, no estoy comprendiendo nada de esto, ¿acaso es un mal sueño?

"Ayúdala…." Dijo otra voz similar, parece que estaba desesperada.

"¡¿Quién está ahí?!" Grito al vacío con desesperación, quiero despertar ahora.

"Esta pesadilla terminara pronto, Itsuka Shido" Oí una voz diferente de la anterior, aunque seguía siendo una voz femenina.

"Necesito pedirte un favor, Itsuka Shido" Pidió la voz misteriosa otra vez, pero… ¿qué clase de favor?

"¿Qué es?" Yo pregunte nervioso.

"Eso no importa ahora, solo quiero decirte….Protege a mis queridos hijos, pero más a ella" Dijo ella en forma de súplica, no lo entiendo muy bien, pero….. ¿Quién es 'ella'? "No permitas que nada malo les pase, y a partir de ahora es tu responsabilidad, le deseo buena suerte" Termino aquella voz, desapareciendo lentamente, mientras que yo despertaba de mi sueño.

* * *

(Notas)

Bueno, Kyubi1, respecto a tu otro review en el especial, una Waifu es como….bueno, los hombres la usan para referirse a un personaje femenino de Anime que quisieran que fuera su esposa, pero en mi caso, yo la uso solo para referirme a Kanade, ya que me he encariñado con ella desde que la invente en este cerebro mío, la uso solo para referirme a ella como personaje favorito, no como otra cosa, pero ya con otros personajes es diferente, ejemplo, Miku es la Waifu de Shido. Pero conmigo es así, ejemplo, Kanade-san es mi Waifu (Personaje Favorito) y ya. Espero que te haya servido mi humilde explicación.

Y también, respecto a tu comentario donde me preguntabas si me molestaba que me dijeras mis errores….la verdad es que no, de hecho, me gusta que lo hagas, ya que puedo ver mis errores y seguir mejorando, y además, siempre comentas positivamente y también muy educado cuando me dices los errores del Fic, comentando las cosas que te gustaron también me alegra, así que puedes estar tranquilo :3

¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! Dejen sus reviews por favor.


	11. Un Descanso Merecido- Parte 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo DAL ni a sus personajes, solo a Kanade y la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Un descanso merecido- Parte 1

"Ugh…. ¿ya es de día?" Shido fue levantandose lentamente, mientras se tallaba los ojos, recordó su sueño de anoche. "¿Qué rayos fue eso?" Se preguntó mientras trataba de recordar todas las voces que estaban en su cabeza, pero no le importo mucho, así que se levantó de la cama y se fue a bañar. Cuando terminó, se cambió de ropa y fue hacia la sala, en donde se encontró a Kotori.

"Buenos días"

"Buenos días, Shido"

"¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?" Preguntó Shido, algo intrigado por ver a Kotori tan temprano.

"Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, Shido" Replicó Kotori sin mucho interés. "Pero, ¿y esa cara? Parece como si te hubieras quedado despierto, toda la noche o algo así, pero aun, conservas esa cara de idiota" Dijo Kotori, burlándose de Shido.

"Ja ja, que graciosa" Dijo Shido sarcásticamente, y procedió a caminar hacia la cocina, para agarrar un poco de agua. "No me pasa nada, solo…..tuve un mal sueño" Shido respondió un poco tarde, pero al menos ya se veía mejor.

"Por cierto, Shido, ya puedes ir a visitar a Kanade, despertó hace poco" Dijo Kotori casualmente, mientras que Shido reaccionó sorprendido, hasta el punto de golpear la mesa y casi ahogarse con el agua.

"¡¿En serio?!" Él preguntó un poco impaciente.

"Sí, solo que no la molestes demasiado" Le advirtió Kotori, pero Shido no sabía lo que ella quería decir con eso. "Aun esta algo débil, pero no es nada serio" Añadió Kotori como una pequeña explicación, para su hermano tan despistado.

"Entendido" Afirmó Shido, preparándose para ir al Fraxinus. "Dile a las chicas que las veo allá" Dijo él, Kotori le asintió con la cabeza, y Shido partió.

Fraxinus- Sala secreta….

"Kanade, ¿cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Reine, mientras veía a la mencionada enfrente de ella.

"Estoy bien…"

"Me alegro, y… ¿te sientes bien en ese tanque?" Preguntó Reine mientras le mencionaba lo del tanque, aunque ella se veía a gusto, Reine quería saber si de verdad estaba haciendo efecto.

"Sí, ahora me siento mucho mejor, además, Kotori me dijo que esto me haría bien" Kanade respondió, mientras sonría tranquilamente, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Shido, quien corría hacia ellas dos. "¿Shido?" Se preguntó Kanade, mientras observaba a Shido extrañada.

"Oh… hola, Shin" Saludó Reine, mientras seguía observando a Kanade. "Kanade, ya hemos terminado tu revisión por hoy, te dejare a solas con él, ¿de acuerdo?" Preguntó Reine, Kanade asintió, y ella salió por la puerta.

"Entonces…. ¿qué has estado haciendo?" Preguntó Shido, tratando de entablar una conversación con ella.

"Bueno, Kotori me dijo que desperté unos minutos después de encontrarme en este tanque, así que hablamos un rato, y después, ella se fue a comer" Respondió ella a su pregunta, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿De que estuvieron hablando?" Preguntó Shido intrigado, no se esperaba que Kotori y Kanade hablaran entre ellas.

"Emm, Kotori me había preguntado que si me gustaban los gatos, yo le dije que sí, y ella me empezó a enseñar más sobre ellos" Comenzó ella a explicar su conversación a Shido. "Y entonces, me dijo que los gatos hacen 'Miau', y que mueven su cola" Dijo Kanade, mientras imitaba dentro del tanque, lo que los gatos hacen cuando le pegan a una bola de estambre, moviendo sus brazos tiernamente, mientras lo golpeaba suavemente. "Que no comen lo que los humanos comen, y que son pequeñitos cuando son bebes, y un montón de cosas más" Ella terminó de hablar con mucho entusiasmo.

"Kanade, ¿te gustan los gatos?" Preguntó Shido de repente, era bastante obvio que sí, aunque de todas formas preguntó.

"¡Claro!"

"Entonces, ¿quieres ir a ver al gatito de la otra vez? Ya sabes, cuando fue nuestra cita" Preguntó Shido indeciso, pero los ojos de Kanade se iluminaron de felicidad, y se veía muy entusiasmada.

"¿De veras?" Ella preguntó tranquilamente, pero se veía que se estaba aguantando las ganas de irse corriendo hacia la ciudad.

"Sí, tenlo por seguro" Afirmó Shido, entonces fue cuando él fue a pedirle a Kotori o Reine, si podía llevarla a la ciudad y sacarla de ese tanque, así que le dieron permiso, y ellas mismas fueron a sacarla y a darle un poco de ropa para salir. Shido espero unos minutos afuera, y cuando ella salió, los dos se dirigieron a la ciudad, caminaron un poco, pero tampoco recorrieron mucho, así que llegaron rápido a la tienda de mascotas, pero al llegar, Kanade inmediatamente vio que el gatito no estaba.

"Shido, no está…." Kanade murmuró desilusionada, se veía que en sus ojos, que las lágrimas se querían desbordar, pero se aguantaba. "Realmente, me he vuelto muy débil desde entonces…." Murmuró un poco más bajo, así que Shido no pudo oírla.

"No te preocupes, seguro que está adentro de la tienda o algo" Él intento animarla, pero no veía resultado, así que solo se preocupó un poco.

"¿Eh? ¿Están buscando al gatito?" Preguntó un señor, que venía saliendo de la tienda, parece que es el dueño de la misma.

"Sí, queríamos saber si estaba todavía aquí" Respondió Shido, tenía alguna pequeña esperanza de que así fuera, pero el señor parecía que no tenía buenas noticias.

"Lo siento mucho, joven, pero durante el último terremoto espacial, hubieron severos daños a la tienda, y desgraciadamente, el gatito blanco se escapó, y no pude seguirlo" Dijo el señor.

"¿El…..último…terremoto espacial?..." Kanade murmuró, mientras que en su interior se sentía culpable. _"Acaso….. ¿Yo cause todo esto? ¿Esto es mi culpa? Todo lo malo que se ha causado en estos momentos….es a causa de mi presencia en este mundo"_ Pensó ella, mientras sentía que todo lo bueno que le había pasado, se hubiera reemplazado por recuerdos negativos, viendo el lado malo de todo.

"Ya veo… así que se perdió" Dijo Shido, un poco decepcionado, aunque ella, sentía mucha tristeza.

"Bueno, si tanto les interesa ese gatito, si lo encuentran, pueden quedárselo" Dijo el señor amablemente, Kanade se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

"¿En serio, Señor?" Preguntó Shido, aún no se lo podía creer.

"Claro, creo que lo vi correr hacia el parque" Dijo el señor, entonces, Kanade corrió hacia el mismo, pero después de recorrer un poco de distancia, dejo de correr….. No sabía dónde quedaba el parque.

"Nos vemos después, le informare si encuentro al gatito" Dijo Shido, antes de partir para ayudar a la espíritu desorientada, el señor sonrió en respuesta.

Parque…..

Kanade y Shido estaban caminando por el parque, a ver si el gatito estaba por ahí, pero repentinamente, el celular de Shido sonó, haciendo que Kanade caminara hacia él para ver lo que ocurría, y cuando vio el celular, le intrigo mucho ese pequeño aparato. "Shido, ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó ella, señalando el celular, Shido sonrió ante eso, preparando una explicación.

"Eso es un celular, se pueden utilizar para hablar con distintas personas a largas distancias"

"Ya veo, entonces, ¿cómo funciona?" Kanade preguntó, queriendo saber más sobre ese artefacto.

"Mira, ahí hay un teléfono público" Señaló Shido hacia un teléfono público, Kanade volteó a mirarlo pensativa. "Ve ahí y márcame, con los números que yo te anotare para hablar contigo, pero antes, tienes que insertar una moneda para que funcione" Explicó él, y Kanade procedió a correr hacia allá.

Cuando Kanade estuvo ya situada en el teléfono, apretó los números que le había anotado Shido, pero de repente y sin previo aviso, el teléfono sonó fuertemente mientras Kanade lo estaba cambiando de posiciones para examinarlo, e hizo que ella gritara asustada, y en el mismo momento, golpeó fuertemente la cabina telefónica, atravesándolo y destrozándolo por completo. "Ah….." Fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca, al ver lo que había causado.

"¡Rayos!" Murmuró Shido, mientras corría hacia ella en su ayuda. Pero cuando llego, vio que ella estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza agachada. "¿Kanade?" Se preguntó Shido mientras intentaba saber que era lo que le pasaba.

"Lo siento…" Murmuró ella mientras se lamentaba.

"Tranquila, fue un accidente" Shido la consoló, aunque solo la animo un poco. "Ahora, deberé llamar a algún electricista o algo" Murmuró él, marcando en su celular a algún trabajador social. Después de varios minutos, por fin llego el señor para ver lo que había ocurrido, pero cuando escucho que ella lo había roto, no se lo creyó ni en lo más mínimo.

"Lo siento….." Murmuró ella otra vez.

"Descuide, una señorita frágil como usted no tendría la fuerza para romperlo, de seguro ya estaba roto" Comentó el señor casualmente, 'tratando' de que ella no se sintiera mal, pero para Kanade eso se escuchó muy mal, se podía notar en su cara que eso la molesto, pero la verdad es que realmente la molesto, hasta el grado de apretar sus puños. Shido al ver esto, se puso nervioso por lo que podría pasar.

"¿Oh, enserio? ¿Y no quiere pro-" Antes de que Kanade pudiera terminar de decir su amenaza, Shido le tapó la boca nervioso, el señor se sorprendió un poco.

"Aha ha, ¡Discúlpela! No sabe lo que dice" Shido se reía nerviosamente.

"Descuide, pero por el momento, ya me voy. Reportare esto para que lo arreglen" Se despidió el señor, Shido se alegró de que ella por fin se calmara.

"¿Quién se cree que es?" Murmuró ella irritada.

"Tranquila, él no sabe que eres un espíritu, así que cálmate" Shido le dijo para calmar su enojo, y funciono bien, Kanade se relajó con las palabras de él.

"Supongo…" Ella murmuró indiferente. "Como sea, vamos a seguir buscándolo" Dijo Kanade, mientras caminaba lejos de él sin rumbo alguno.

"¡Espera!" Le gritó él mientras la perseguía, aunque no se alejaron mucho del parque, así que terminaron en unos jueguitos para niños, donde había algunos niños corriendo por todo el lugar, jugando unos con otros, realmente se veía que se estaban divirtiendo, pero Kanade, en el momento en que miró hacia esos niños, reaccionó asustada, como si ya los hubiera visto antes, o los recordara de alguna forma, lo importante es que estaba asustada, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se agarraba la cabeza como si quisiera tratar de no recordar algo.

"Aléjate….Aléjate….Aléjate" Murmuraba una y otra vez sin parar, desesperada, mientras trataba que sus ojos se mantuvieran cerrados todo el tiempo.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Shido preocupado, cada vez que ella reaccionaba así, le daba mucha angustia. "¿Qué pasa?" Él volvió a preguntar, pero no había respuesta por parte de ella.

"….D-Dejen de venir hacia mí" Murmuró otra vez, pero con una frase diferente, Shido no sabía lo que quería decir con eso. "Para….y-ya no…" Ella estaba por desmoronarse, pero Shido estaba ahí, así que no había nada de que temer.

"Kanade" Dijo Shido, tratando de llamar su atención, ella reaccionó hacia su nombre, y parece que en cuanto vio a Shido, se empezó a tranquilizar. "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" Preguntó él preocupado, ya no quería verla así.

"…S-Sí, no te preocupes" Ella respondió, aun le costaba respirar normal. "¿Son niños?" Preguntó Kanade temerosa, a Shido le sorprendió que ella supiera sobre eso.

"Sí, pero, ¿acaso les tienes miedo?" Preguntó él, Kanade no le respondió por alguna razón, así que Shido no podía afirmar que si les tenía miedo o no. "No te preocupes, ellos no son peligrosos, además, los conozco, así que puedes estar tranquila" Explicó Shido, así que ella confió en sus palabras, y de poco a poco, fue recuperando su compostura habitual.

Uno de los niños vio a Shido y empezó a gritar. "¡Shido-Oniichan!" El niño estaba emocionado, así que fue corriendo directamente hacia él, pero Kanade cuando vio esto, retrocedió unos pasos atrás. "No esperaba verte por aquí, Shido-Oniichan, ¿qué haces?" Preguntó el niño.

"Oh, estamos buscando un gatito blanco" Respondió Shido, el niño se sorprendió mucho por esto.

"Oye, Shido-Oniichan, ¡Vamos a jugar!" Dijo el niño, jalando a Shido del brazo, pero aunque Shido tenía cosas que hacer, se puso a jugar un rato con esos niños.

"Realmente, es un humano extraño" Murmuró Kanade con admiración, mientras observaba a Shido jugar con los niños.

"Usted tiene una forma de hablar extraña, One-san" Dijo un niño, mientras se le acercaba a Kanade por atrás, ella se sobresaltó por el susto. "¿Humano? Usted habla como si no fuera también humana como todos nosotros, One-san" Comentó el niño riéndose un poco, como si se burlara de ella, Kanade se puso un poco nerviosa al respecto.

"Aha ha ha, bueno….. umm, eso…" A Kanade no le salían las palabras, realmente ese niño la había puesto en una situación difícil. _"No tienes ni idea…"_ Ella pensó nerviosa, mientras el niño la veía con diversión.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, One-san? ¡El mío es Yuuto!" Se presentó el niño alegremente, pero todavía estaba preguntándose porque ella hablaba tan raro. "Eres algo extraña, pero muy bonita también" Yuuto le comentó casualmente.

"Mi nombre es Kanade…." Ella respondió con un poco de desconfianza.

"¡Mucho gusto, Kanade-Onesan!" Dijo Yuuto felizmente, y entonces, la sujeto de la mano repentinamente. "¡Vamos a jugar a las escondidas!" Yuuto la llevo junto con los demás niños y Shido. "¡Oigan, chicos! La One-san jugara con nosotros a las escondidas" Él anunció, mientras que los otros niños se pusieron muy felices, pero Kanade se veía un poco preocupada.

"¿Escondidas?" Murmuró Kanade intrigada, no tenía ni la menor idea de que era eso.

"¡Sí! ¿Acaso no conoce las escondidas, One-san?" Preguntó Yuuto algo confundido, pero de todos modos estaba sonriendo. "Si no las conoce, ¡entonces yo le enseñare!" Dijo el niño muy feliz como siempre.

"N-No puedo, t-tengo cosas que-" Kanade replicó, realmente quería buscar al gatito, pero también, no quería estar muy cerca de los niños.

"¡Vamos! Es muy fácil, solo tienes que esconderte, justo cuando Aki-chan comience a contar hasta diez" Explicó Yuuto, señalando a una niña, quien es conocida como Aki-chan, que estaba cerca de un poste de luz. "Y cuando termine, ella comenzara a buscarnos, pero no tendrá que encontrarnos, así que nos tendremos que esconder, ¡Muy lejos de ella!" Añadió el niño, mientras agitaba los brazos.

"P-Pero…." Kanade quería replicar, pero Shido llegó por detrás de ella, seguido por unos niños, y le toco el hombro, tratando de calmarla.

"Podemos seguir buscándolo más tarde, no te preocupes" Murmuró Shido cerca de ella, Kanade suspiro rendida. "Te hace bien un poco de diversión, pero cuando volvamos a la casa, quiero que me expliques tu comportamiento tan extraño" Susurró él, para que los demás no lo escucharan, Shido se notaba más serio de lo normal.

"Sí…." Ella murmuró, con una mezcla de tristeza y miedo.

"¡Bien! Vamos a jugar" Dijo una niña, los demás corrieron hacia el poste de luz, Shido y Kanade fueron caminando. "¡Ahora, Aki-chan! Cuenta hasta diez" Dijo la niña, y la mencionada fue para su puesto.

"Ahora…. ¡Comienza!" Dijo otro niño aparte de ella, los demás se prepararon para correr hacia su escondite.

"…..Uno…" Comenzó Akira, los demás se fueron corriendo en cuanto comenzó el conteo, Kanade no sabía hacia dónde ir, así que se fue hacia un bosque que estaba cerca del parque, sin rumbo, se adentró en él, sin parar de correr.

Después de un tiempo corto, Akira logró encontrar a todos, excepto a Kanade, nadie la había visto, así que Shido se preocupó y fue a buscarla, con la ayuda de los niños, pero no la encontraron. "¡Maldición!" Murmuró Shido frustrado, no podía encontrarla, y tampoco podía comunicarse con Kotori, ya que había dejado el intercomunicador en su cuarto, ya no sabía dónde podría estar, pero de todos modos, siguió buscando.

Bosque….

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Ella se preguntó mientras vagaba por aquel bosque. "No importa, tengo que mantenerme firme, así que encontrare la salida yo misma sin dudar y con mi propia fuerza" Murmuró Kanade con un poco de ánimo, aunque cada vez que avanzaba, solo veía lo mismo y lo mismo cada vez…así que estaba caminando en círculos…

"Al menos no estoy ya rodeada de esos... niños" Ella murmuró, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Vaya, no esperaba encontrarte aquí, Kanade-san" Resonó una voz femenina burlona, mientras se escuchaba un eco por todos lados, Kanade no se sorprendió en lo absoluto.

"Esa voz… ¿Kurumi?" Kanade preguntó mientras empezaba a recordar su pasado.

* * *

"Ike, la formula esta lista" Dijo Ellen, mientras entraba a la oficina de Isaac.

"¿Enserio? Pensé que se tardarían más" Respondió Isaac sorprendido, no se lo esperaba.

"Bueno, también los científicos de DEM están interesados en ella, así que quisieron terminarlo lo más pronto posible para ver los resultados" Explicó Ellen, mientras revisaba unos papeles que traía consigo.

"Entonces, solo hay que capturarla, y engañarla para poder cumplir con nuestro objetivo" Murmuró él siniestramente, mientras se reía un poco.

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer con Itsuka Shido?" Preguntó Ellen, a Isaac se le había olvidado por completo el mismísimo salvador de los espíritus.

"Tienes razón, pero eso estará arreglado en el momento indicado"

* * *

(Notas)

Realmente me divertí escribiendo la parte del teléfono público, fue muy hilarante jeje, pero al menos pude terminarlo a tiempo, aunque me sentí un poco mal escribiendo donde ella se culpa por el ultimo desastre que causo… (Pobre gatito, ¿Dónde estará? :'v) Y también, también, sale Kurumi inesperadamente, ¿qué tramara?

Además, tantos traumas tiene la pobre, pero poco a poco se descubrirá la causa, solo hay que esperar :3

¡Dejen sus reviews, y nos vemos la próxima semana!


	12. Un Descanso Merecido- Parte 2

Capítulo 12: Un descanso merecido- Parte 2

"¿Eres Kurumi? ¿Realmente eres Kurumi?" Kanade le preguntaba a aquella voz tan nostálgica, no se lo podía creer, pero aun así, solo pensó que realmente podría ser ella.

La mencionada salió desde las sombras, mostrando una gran sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacia ella. "Ha sido un largo tiempo, Kanade-san" Saludó Kurumi a su manera, pero ella, al ver a Kanade tan feliz y sin preocupaciones, le dio un poco de curiosidad saber el por qué. "Ahora te ves mejor que antes, Kanade-san, realmente me alegro" Dijo Nightmare, muy sinceramente, estaba aliviada de verla.

"Oye, kurumi…." Murmuró Kanade, mientras esperaba que la mencionada, le preguntara que es lo que quería.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?" Kurumi preguntó, mientras Kanade sonrió al ver el tan esperado resultado.

El espíritu de pelo blanco cambió su expresión, a una mirada tranquila y feliz. "Kurumi….. Gracias" Kanade murmuró con cierta nostalgia, Kurumi se sorprendió al escuchar eso de ella, ya que no entendía sus palabras.

"¿Por qué me das las gracias, Kanade-san?" Se preguntó Kurumi, tratando de entenderla.

"Sabes….. Aquella vez, no pude darte las gracias, así que aprovecho este segundo encuentro para poder decírtelo" Explicó Kanade, Kurumi entonces recordó lo que quería decir.

"No tienes que darme las gracias, aquella vez….. Yo te ayudé por un capricho, así que está bien" Dijo Kurumi, tratando de que ella se retractara de su agradecimiento. "Además, pude recuperar un poco de mi tiempo (vida)" Añadió ella, pero Kanade aun así, no cambió para nada su expresión.

"Aun así, no puedo pagarte todo lo que hiciste por mí, realmente no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti, me salvaste, y y-yo….. Realmente estoy agradecida" Kanade comenzó a llorar en el último momento, Kurumi se sorprendió un poco de verla así. "Realmente me he vuelto muy débil" Ella se reía un poco, intentando ocultar su dolor. "¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! Todos los días me están atormentando estos recuerdos dolorosos….. N-No puedo estar tranquila ni un solo momento" Kanade dejo salir todo lo que sentía en ese momento, se estaba desmoronando. "Pero, cuando recuerdo que tú estuviste ahí, para salvarme, para liberarme… puedo estar tranquila" Ella añadió, con un cierto dolor en sus palabras.

"Kanade-san…." Murmuró Kurumi sorprendida, pero de repente, se fijó en algo que le llamo la atención. "Kanade-san, ¿por qué no estás en tu forma espiritual? Acaso…. ¿Itsuka Shido te encontró?" Preguntó Kurumi curiosa, apenas se acababa de dar cuenta sobre su apariencia, pero Kanade, en el momento en que escucho el nombre de Shido, se acordó de que estaba con él.

"¿Shido?... ¡Ah! Tengo que ir con Shido, se me olvido" Murmuró Kanade avergonzada, pero cuando iba a partir, Kurumi la detuvo. "¿Kurumi?"

"Kanade-san, he venido aquí con el fin de darte una advertencia" Dijo ella, mientras la observaba muy seriamente. "Hagas lo que hagas, pase lo que pase, no debes de dejarte llevar por tus nuevas emociones, o sino, volverás a caer en sus garras, y no te dejara escapar otra vez" Explicó Kurumi, Kanade no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto, pero aun así, le dio las gracias a Kurumi y se marchó para encontrar a Shido.

D.E.M….

"Sir Isaac, hemos terminado" Dijo un científico de los laboratorios de DEM, parece que en sus manos estaba una especie de frasco o botella, que contenía un extraño líquido, que daba la ilusión de que habían circuitos rojos, nadando en él. "Todos en el laboratorio nos hemos apresurado en terminarlo, pero por fin está listo" Añadió él.

"Buen trabajo, ahora solo necesitamos a nuestra pequeña espíritu" Isaac lo elogió, lo que casi nunca se veía por las industrias, así que para el científico, fue un gran logro.

"Entonces, Sir Isaac… ¿Cuándo atrapara al espíritu?" Preguntó el científico, realmente estaba emocionado por ver los resultados.

"Bueno, ya que terminaron más rápido de lo que me esperaba….. Supongo que será cuando la vea…. Indefensa, distraída y dolida" Respondió Isaac, lo que dejo al científico muy confuso. "Tengo que ir con Ellen, dispersen la formula en unas cuantas jeringas, y después, mándenselas a Ellen" Ordenó Isaac, así que el científico regreso con la formula al laboratorio.

Con Kanade….

"Se está haciendo de noche….." Murmuró Kanade preocupada, ella no sabía cómo volver al Fraxinus, o ir a la casa de Shido. "¿Ahora qué hago?" Ella se preguntó preocupada, pero de repente, se le ocurrió una idea. "¡Ya se! Volare hasta encontrar la casa de Shido con mi Vestido Astral" Dijo Kanade, pero….

"Yahvé" Ella intentó invocar a su Vestido Astral, pero no cambiaba nada, y esto le preocupo. "¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Kanade se preguntó, mientras no entendía por qué sus poderes espirituales no funcionaban. "Normalmente Yahvé se invoca en el momento en que lo llamo" Murmuró ella confundida, así que se empezó a asustar.

"¡Kanade!" Se oyó un grito a la distancia, ella volteo rápidamente para ver quien la llamaba. Kanade se alegró de que fuera Shido, ahora ya no tenía que buscarlo, pero algo le preocupaba más, ya no podía usar sus poderes.

"Kanade, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Shido, en el momento en que llegó al lugar.

"S-Shido…. No puedo usar mis poderes" Respondió Kanade algo asustada, Shido la miró extrañamente mientras intentaba saber lo que estaba pasando.

"Oh, eso…. Bueno, es porque selle tus poderes" Explicó Shido, aunque ella no entendía que era lo que él quería decir con eso.

"¿Sellar?" Preguntó ella, no entendía esa palabra tan extraña.

"Sí….. Ya sabes, cuando te besé aquel día, selle tus poderes adentro de mi cuerpo, o si no me entiendes, cuando yo sello a un espíritu, ellos ya no pueden usar sus poderes espirituales, pero-"

"¿Tú qué?" Kanade lo interrumpió, al momento en que escucho que ya no podía utilizar sus poderes, sus pupilas blancas se volvieron rojas, mientras preguntó con una voz siniestra y fría.

"¿Kanade?" Se preguntó Shido al verla tan rara, aunque le dio un poco de miedo.

"¿Cómo te atreves a quitarme mis poderes… Humano?" Kanade volvió a su antigua personalidad fría y despiadada, Shido se empezó a preocupar sobre eso.

"¡Espera! No es eso, yo-"

"¡CALLATE!" Ella lo volvió a interrumpir, pero se notaba más enojada, y en un arranque de furia, le dio un golpe fuerte al suelo con su pie, agrietandolo al instante. "¡Ya me canse de tus mentiras! ¡Primero fue lo de tu misión o lo que sea! ¿Y ahora esto?" Kanade se desahogó en Shido, mientras se notaba un poco que sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

"Kanade, déjame explicarte" Shido intentó acercarse a ella, pero Kanade no lo quería escuchar, así que volvió a agrietar el suelo, advirtiéndole a Shido que no se le acercara.

"No te me acerques" Ella amenazó con una voz fría, mientras que sus ojos repentinamente mostraron desesperación. Kanade procedió a caminar en dirección contraria a Shido, por lo que este intento seguirla, pero….. "Aléjate de mí, no quiero verte….. Así que si me sigues, yo te matare" Ella advirtió, lo que le impidió a Shido moverse de ahí, pero….

"No me importa ser herido si eso significa salvarte, Kanade" Dijo Shido repentinamente, lo que hizo que ella dejara de caminar.

"Yo no necesito ser salvada" Ella murmuró en respuesta, y luego se alejó.

Casa de Shido….

"Kotori, ¿Dónde están Shido y Kanade?" Preguntó Tohka desesperada, ella estaba hambrienta.

"Shido dijo que iban a buscar un gato, o al menos eso es lo que oí de Reine" Respondió Kotori, mientras comía una paleta.

"¿Un gatito?" Preguntó Yoshino sorprendida.

"¡¿Enserio?! ¡Que emoción!" Gritó Kaguya emocionada.

"Pero ya es de noche, Darling y Kanade-san ya deberían volver, ¿no?" Preguntó Miku preocupada, aunque tenía razón, se estaba oscureciendo cada vez más rápido.

"Creo que Shido olvido se celular en su cuarto, como no me contesto en la mañana, supongo que no lo debe de haber traído consigo" Murmuró Kotori. "Intente llamarlo para ver cómo iba con lo del gato, pero no me contesto" Dijo ella, algo irritada, pero solo un poco.

"Alarma. ¡Shido olvidó el intercomunicador en su cuarto!" Se oyó un gritó saliendo de la habitación del mencionado, era Yuzuru, que traía en su mano el auricular.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Gritaron todas ellas en respuesta, pero la que alzo más la voz fue Kotori, quien estaba verdaderamente enojada.

"¡Ese idiota es tan despistado!" Murmuró Kotori con enfado, y luego agarró el intercomunicador y salió de la casa, para buscar a Shido.

"¡¿Kotori-" Ellas intentaron detenerla, pero….

"¡¿Qué?!" Kotori las interrumpió antes de que ellas pudieran terminar de hablar, ella en ese momento daba miedo, como si estuviera en su modo pelea de nuevo.

"-san?..."Las demás se quedaron sin aliento al ver al espíritu de fuego tan estresada, que hasta le agregaron un honorifico, la desconocían en ese momento, pero ellas le abrieron el paso sin ninguna objeción. "….. ¡Qué miedo!" Pensaron en voz alta cuando ella se fue.

Con Kanade….

"N-No debí… no debí d-de decirle eso" Kanade se lamentaba mientras se escondía en un callejón, sentada, mientras doblaba las piernas y agarraba cada extremo con el brazo correspondiente. Comenzó a llorar después de que se calmó por todo el enojo que sentía. "P-Pero… yo, sin mis poderes… yo… no soy nada, no valgo nada…" Kanade se comenzó a contradecir otra vez, no podía decidir de qué lado estar. "No puedo soportarlo…. Esto… esto es tan frustrante, ¿qué se supone que soy yo sin mis poderes? Esa debe de ser la razón, la razón por la que me sentía mal estos últimos días" Murmuró ella mientras comenzaba a dudar otra vez. "Y lo peor de todo…. ¡Shido me volvió a engañar!" Kanade del enojo de solo recordarlo, golpeo una pared, agrietándola.

"N-Nunca debí de confiar en los humanos en primer lugar, fue horrible" Kanade murmuró, mientras comenzaba a recordar algo….

Ella recordó…..

"Y-Ya detente" Murmuró una voz débilmente, mientras la figura de una persona se escondía en un pequeño rincón oscuro, tratando de que no la vieran. "Me duele…."

"Eso no nos importa, solo eres un espíritu" Dijo con indiferencia, un hombre con una bata blanca y anteojos, que estaba detrás de un ventanal. "El señor está muy complacido con los resultados, pero te resistes demasiado, así que vamos a subir el nivel del dolor que ya tienes" Advirtió el científico.

"N-No… y-ya no más" Murmuró la persona que estaba ahí encerrada.

"No debiste de haber sido tan curiosa respecto a los humanos, que gracias a tu estupidez, acabaste aquí, por no haber luchado seriamente contra las hechiceras" Comentó el científico, en ese momento, la persona comenzó a temblar.

" _Con que….. ¿Así son los humanos, eh?... Solo para cumplir sus deseos egoístas, pueden hacer lo que sea, incluso cosas peores que estas, entonces….. Yo… jamás volveré a confiar en nada que no sea un espíritu…."_ Pensó la personita, con una mirada sombría y vacía…..

"Como sea, no tengo todo tu tiempo, así que vamos a la sala de experimentación" Dijo el científico, sacando a aquella persona de sus pensamientos, mientras que dos hechiceras entraron a la habitación para sacarla, la persona se resistía, no quería volver ahí, pero esa no era su decisión, así que las hechiceras le dieron un tranquilizante.

De vuelta a la realidad…..

"Shido debe de odiarme ahora…." Kanade murmuró con tristeza, mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus piernas. "Siempre soy la que causa problemas a donde quiera que vaya, supongo que nunca debí de venir aquí" Ella añadió, mientras trataba de parar el llanto.

"Kanade…. Yo no te odio" Murmuró una cierta voz familiar para ella, y cuando Kanade volteo a ver quién era, se sorprendió al ver que Shido estaba ahí, de pie frente a ella, y había escuchado casi todo. "Es todo lo contrario" Él añadió.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ella preguntó fríamente.

"Kanade, volvamos a casa" Shido la ignoro completamente, y le extendió su mano para que ella se levantara.

"¿Qué quieres?" Kanade también lo ignoró y más fríamente le volvió a preguntar.

"Todas te están esperando, volvamos" Dijo Shido, él iba a seguir insistiendo hasta que ella aceptara.

"Puedes irte tu solo" Respondió ella, Kanade no tenía la intención de irse.

"No voy a irme sin ti…" Dijo Shido, y fue entonces que se sentó junto a ella. "…Así que me quedare aquí hasta que lo decidas" Terminó Shido, después de sentarse.

Hubo un gran silencio durante un rato, por no decir que ambos estaban incomodos, Shido todavía estaba pensando en una manera en que ella aceptara volver. "Kanade, esta es tu oportunidad para preguntarme todo lo que quieras" Dijo Shido sin mirarla, y entonces, ella volteó hacia Shido sorprendida, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre lo del sellado?" Ella preguntó, como si trajera un nudo en la garganta, le costaba mucho preguntarle.

"Supongo…. que yo pensaba que ya lo sabrías, pero también, con tantas cosas que han estado ocurriendo últimamente, se me olvido decirte" Respondió Shido, mientras que en el fondo, Kanade se sintió un poco más segura.

"¿Por qué elegiste ayudar a los espíritus, Shido?" Preguntó ella, lo que dejo al chico completamente sorprendido, así que se puso a pensar en una buena respuesta.

"No sabría decirte con exactitud…. Pero, quise que ellas pudieran vivir una vida normal, ya que ellas también la merecían, porque no son una máquina de matar, así que por eso quise ayudarlas" Shido respondió lo mejor que pudo.

"Ya veo….."

"Oye…. ¿ya no podré usar mis poderes?" Kanade preguntó, mientras sentía gran tristeza en el interior.

"Kanade, tus poderes no se fueron, solo están dentro de mí, o al menos la mayoría, pero…. Cuando realmente los necesites, ellos volverán a ti, pero por el momento, quédate así" Shido respondió, y Kanade se alegró un poco de no haberlos perdido.

"Shido….. Yo… ¿no soy un estorbo para ti?" Ella preguntó, sin voltear a mirarlo a la cara.

"¿Eh? Claro que no, no pienses esas cosas, Kanade, tu eres muy importante para mí" Respondió Shido, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. "Kanade, sé que dije que tu podrías hacerme preguntas, pero….. Déjame preguntarte algo, ¿de acuerdo?" Le preguntó él, ella no sabía lo que quería decir, pero de todos modos asintió.

"Kanade, ¿te gusta este mundo-"

"Shido, creo recordar que ya me habías preguntado eso, ¿sabes?" Kanade lo interrumpió, con un poco de ironía en su voz, mientras ponía una cara de no entenderlo muy bien.

"No me dejaste terminar…." Suspiró Shido rendido, combinado con una pequeña risa. "De cualquier modo, ¿me dejas continuar, Kanade-san?" Preguntó Shido, ella asintió como si no hubiera pasado nada. "¡Ahem!... Como iba diciendo, Kanade, ¿te gusta este mundo, para vivir con todos nosotros?" Preguntó Shido con determinación, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

"Ehh, Shido…. Estas, estas muy cerca" Dijo ella un poco nerviosa y sonrojada. _"¿Por qué me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy tan cerca de él? ¿Y por qué mi cara se pone un poco roja?"_ Pensó Kanade, mientras trataba de hallarle una razón, pero no lo sabía.

Shido al escuchar eso, se apartó un poco de ella, él tampoco lo había notado. "Lo siento, pero…. Podrías, ya sabes…. ¿contestar mi pregunta? Yo conteste las tuyas" Preguntó él, Kanade se acordó de eso, así que miró a otro lado, para no encontrarse con su rostro.

"Supongo que….. Sí" Ella murmuró en respuesta, algo bajo, pero Shido si pudo escucharla.

"Entonces…. volvamos, Kanade" Shido se levantó y le extendió su mano, y ella la agarró con gusto, pero todavía seguía dudando en su interior.

"¡ IT-SU-KA-SHI-DO!" Se oyeron los gritos de Kotori a la distancia, y en cuanto vio al mencionado, corrió hacia él, enojada.

"¡Demonios! Me había olvidado por completo de Kotori" Shido intentó correr, pero todo fue inútil.

"¡¿A dónde crees qué vas?!" Gritó el demonio carmesí, y entonces corrió más rápido, y pudo darle una patada a Shido en la espalda.

"Ah…. Al final lo hizo" Murmuraron los espíritus restantes, que habían seguido a Kotori para evitar que cometiera una locura.

"¡Shido-kun!¡¿Estás bien?!" Le gritó Yoshinon a la distancia, el mencionado pudo moverse un poco, pero repentinamente se desplomo en el suelo.

"Esto te pasa por estresarme más de lo que estoy" Dijo Kotori, al chico que prevalecía en el suelo, incapaz de poder moverse.

"….¿Kotori?" Murmuró Kanade sorprendida, aunque algo confundida también.

"¡Kanade!" Tohka corrió hacia la mencionada, dándole un gran abrazo, mientras derramaba unas lágrimas de preocupación.

"¿Tohka?..." Kanade no sabía qué hacer, le extrañaba que ella estuviera actuando así. _"¿Por qué esta tan preocupada? Solo hemos hablado muy poco, así que…. ¿por qué?"_ Kanade se preguntaba, no podía entenderla.

"Nos preocupaste mucho, Kanade, pensamos que algo le había pasado a Shido y a ti" Murmuró Tohka, mientras la seguía abrazando. "Realmente me preocupe por ti" Añadió ella, lo que hizo que Kanade comenzara a llorar.

" _N-Nunca nadie se había preocupado por mí, p-pero ahora…."_ Kanade pensó, mientras abrazaba a Tohka ella también, en ese momento, se sentía protegida. "T-Tohka…." Murmuró ella, sintiéndose triste, realmente triste, todos estos sentimientos que sentía eran demasiado fuertes.

"Ahora, volvamos a ca-"

"Lamento interrumpir su adorable reunión, pero…." Interrumpió una voz familiar para todos los presentes, pero más para Kanade.

"¡Isaac-" Antes de que Shido pudiera terminar de decir la identidad de aquella persona, la Gran Hechicera, Ellen Mira Mathers, invocó ocho territorios, comprimiendo el aire adentro, para así poder capturarlos a todos. "Objetivo completado, hemos capturado a La Princesa, Hermit, Efreet, Las Berserks, Diva, Hollow e Itsuka Shido. Preparando transportación hacia DEM Industries" Dijo Ellen en voz alta.

"….Supongo que tenemos asuntos que atender" Isaac terminó de completar su frase, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

(Notas)

Lamento no haber podido subirlo el sábado, pero mi computadora me ha estado fallando un poco con el internet, y además, la pantalla se me congela en medio de los trabajos, y eso me molesta. Bueno, les pregunto, cuando leen una historia, y dos personajes están hablando de cosas que no sabes (Como la conversación de Kanade y Kurumi) te deja con la intriga de saber de qué están hablando, ¿verdad?

Volviendo con el capítulo, en uno o dos más, por fin se sabrá la verdadera historia detrás de Hollow, ¿o no? Quien sabe….

¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! Que la pasen bien.

P.D. Por cierto, Kyubi1, en las notas del capítulo anterior se me olvido comentar, que no me molesta que escribas sobre Kanade, de hecho se me hace interesante el saber cómo otras personas escribirían sobre ella.


	13. Escapa de los Recuerdos- Parte 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo DAL ni nada de eso, solo a Kanade, sus traumas y la historia XD

* * *

Capítulo 13: Escapa de los recuerdos- Parte 1

" _Kanade…. Ese es mi nombre, solo lo sé. La primera vez que pude abrir mis ojos, simplemente apareció en mi mente, y ahora, estoy en un lugar oscuro, esperando poder moverme, dentro de este….. Interminable vacío"_

" _¿E-Eh?... Acaso, ¿eso fue un sueño?"_ El espíritu de pelo blanco comenzó a recuperar la consciencia, mientras intentaba moverse, pero era inútil. Mientras sentía algo en las manos y los pies. "¿Qué es esto?" Murmuró con dificultad, mientras se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que estaba atada.

"Bienvenidos, a DEM Industries" Dijo Isaac, al ver que sus 'invitados' estaban comenzando a despertar. "Eh estado esperando todo este tiempo, para por fin poder probar esta sustancia en ti, Ángel" Isaac sonrió sínicamente mientras lo decía.

"¡Isaac! No ganas nada haciendo esto" Shido intentó que pensara las cosas detalladamente por un segundo, pero era inútil hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

"Claro que obtengo algo a cambió, y pronto lo descubrirás, Itsuka Shido" Murmuró Isaac. "Ellen" Él llamó a su Hechicera Más Fuerte, y esta procedió a entrar a la habitación con una jeringa que contenía un líquido extraño.

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" Se preguntó Miku aterrada.

"Muy pronto lo descubrirás, Diva, y todos ustedes también" Respondió Isaac, pero Miku no buscaba una respuesta de él, pero sabía que no debía decirle nada, ya que Ellen estaba ahí.

Isaac Westtcot comenzó a caminar hacia Kanade, con la jeringa en la mano que le entregó Ellen, y se estaba preparando para usarla. Kanade al ver esto, trató de liberarse, pero no podía hacer nada, pero aun así, lo siguió intentando con la esperanza de que las cuerdas se rompieran, pero eran resistentes. "¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate!" Ella gritaba desesperada.

" _¡Esto no está bien! Tengo que hacer algo"_ Pensó Kotori, que aun traía una de sus paletas en la boca, intentando averiguar qué es lo que podía hacer ella, pero no se le ocurría nada, hasta que…

"Ahora, por fin-"Antes de que Isaac se pudiera acercar más a ella, Kotori expulsó de su boca la paleta como si hubiera sido un torpedo, a una gran velocidad y fuerza, que se dirigía directo a la jeringa. "¡¿Qué?!" Isaac no podía entenderlo, es más, ni siquiera pensó que algo así podría suceder, y la jeringa cayó directo al suelo, rompiéndose. Y el misterioso líquido que contenía, desapareció…

"¡Hmm! Y Shido decía que practicar esto no serviría de nada!" Murmuró Kotori victoriosa.

"Maravilloso, Itsuka Kotori. Sin duda fue algo muy inteligente, pero…. Tenemos muchas más de donde salió esta, y supongo que ya no tienes más de esas cosas, ¿verdad?" Isaac preguntó con diversión, y Kotori no se lo esperaba, y todas sus esperanzas se fueron en vano. "Ahora, vamos a empezar de cero" Añadió él, mientras sacaba otra jeringa de su bolsillo, acercándose lentamente a Kanade.

"¡Detente! ¡No te acerques!" Hollow gritó asustada, intentando hacerse para atrás cada vez que él se le acercaba, pero no podía, no podía escapar.

"¡Ahhhh!" Miku utilizó sus poderes espirituales para crear una onda sonora capaz de mandar a volar a esa jeringa y funciono, pero Ellen se dirigió hacia ella, con una expresión que mostraba enojo, y entonces, agarró a Miku del cabello y lo jaló fuertemente, mientras ella gritaba de desesperación.

"Nadie más interferirá con el objetivo de Ike, ¿entendieron?" Amenazó Ellen fríamente, mientras fruncía el ceño molesta.

"¡Miku-san!"

"Ike, yo me encargare de inyectarla, no dejare que te lastimen" Decidió Ellen, y Isaac se alejó de Kanade, lo que a ella la tranquilizo, pero no iba a durar mucho, ya que su segunda peor pesadilla se estaba acercando a ella.

" _Ya no hay nadie… no hay nadie que pueda detenerla, y yo no puedo hacer nada…."_ Kanade pensó mientras se rendía, pensando que ya no había nada más que hacer.

"¡Kanade, no te rindas!" Shido la animó de repente, se podía ver que él todavía guardaba esperanza. "Sé que podremos salir de esta, y cuando eso ocurra, podrás vivir tranquilamente" El chico no se iba a rendir tan fácil, había pasado por mucho más antes, así que él estaba seguro de que algo iba a pasar.

Ellen cada vez más se estaba preparando para inyectarla, el tiempo para todos estaba pasando realmente lento, la presión, el temor, la desesperación. Y un sin número de emociones negativas se estaban saliendo de control por parte de los espíritus, tenían el presentimiento de algo malo, solo que no podían averiguar que era. Y así, el espíritu poseedor de Raziel, cerró los ojos, solo para esperar lo peor, esperando poder terminar con todo esto de una vez, pero…..

"¡Zayin!" De la nada, un disparo se oyó a la distancia, y se dirigía directamente en donde estaban todos los espíritus, pero el verdadero objetivo era Ellen, y por poco le llegaba a dar, pero ella tenía buenos reflejos y lo esquivó. "Parece que he fallado en mi misión, lo siento, Shido-san…."Murmuró una voz conocida para todos, mientras desaparecía.

"Un clon…. De Kurumi" Murmuró Shido sorprendido, pero ahora era su oportunidad. "¡Tohka!"

"¡Sí!" Esa fue una señal, y en ese mismo momento, Tohka se estaba preparando para atacar. "¡Sandalphon!" Ella invocó a su Ángel, y se liberó ella de las cuerdas que la ataban, procediendo a cortar la de los demás. Pero cuando ellos iban a escapar, un escuadrón de hechiceras los acorraló, haciendo imposible su escape.

"¡Maldición!" Murmuró Kotori frustrada. _"¡Estábamos tan cerca!"_ Pensó ella, pero cuando creía que todo estaría acabado, de pronto…. "¡La luz!" Murmuraron sorprendidos, la electricidad de todo el edificio de DEM había sido cortada, y nadie podía ver nada. "Fraxinus…. Gracias" Murmuró Kotori contenta, tenía el presentimiento de que habían sido ellos.

"¡No los dejen escapar!" Gritó una hechicera, pero aun así, no podían hacer nada.

"¡Chicos, sepárense! Busquen otra salida" Ordenó La Comandante Kotori, y todos obedecieron y se fueron por diferentes partes del edificio de DEM.

Fraxinus….

"Vice-Comandante, hemos logrado cortar la electricidad de DEM Industries, el objetivo esta completado" Anunció Shiizaki, mientras que todos estaban celebrando.

"Aún no ha acabado, Kotori, Shin, y las demás siguen ahí dentro, y ya que no podemos hacer nada, solo debemos darles nuestro apoyo" Dijo Reine, y los demás solo asintieron, preparándose para la llegada de su comandante.

"¡Vice-Comandante, hemos detectado unas lecturas de poder espiritual negativo proveniente de DEM, pero no es ninguno de los espíritus!" Gritó Kawagoe repentinamente, esfumando la tranquilidad que sentían hace un segundo.

"¿Por qué todo esto está ocurriendo ahora?" Murmuró Reine preocupada, tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Con Miku- Punto de vista de ella….

Desde que Kotori dijo que nos separáramos, solo corrí por donde vi una salida, pero realmente no sé dónde estoy, y eso me preocupa. Estoy completamente perdida, solo espero encontrar a alguna de las demás o a Darling, pero…. ¡Hare todo lo posible por salir de aquí y liberarlos!

"Este lugar es enorme, y se supone que estábamos en la habitación más alta del edificio, ¿no?" Suspiré con cansancio, caminé y caminé por todos lados…. ¡¿Acaso estoy caminando en círculos?!...No, espera, puede ser quizás otra cosa, pero lo raro es que no me he encontrado a más hechiceras por aquí, es demasiado extraño.

Caminé por otro lugar, estaba algo oscuro, pero quizás sea la salida. Siento algo extraño, como un mal presentimiento, esto se me está dando mucho. "¡Alto ahí, Diva!" Escuché unos gritos detrás de mí, y cuando voltee. Tres hechiceras estaban ahí, preparando sus armas. "Haa, ¿para que hable? Debí de no decir nada…. Que fastidio…" Murmuré fastidiada, no tenía tiempo para esto. Debía encontrar a los demás.

"… ¡AHHHHH!" Grité utilizando mis poderes espirituales, lanzando una onda sonora en contra de ellas.

Con Yoshino- Punto de vista de ella….

¡Tengo miedo! No sé qué es lo que voy a hacer si me encuentro con alguna hechicera….. Yo no soy buena peleando, y ahora no sé a dónde voy. Pero tengo a Yoshinon conmigo, así que está bien, nunca estoy sola, así que… siempre podré seguir adelante, eso es lo que me dijo Shido-san, y sé que puedo confiar en sus palabras, como todas lo hacen, y como Kanade-san lo comenzó a hacer. Así que voy a salir de aquí, y ayudare a todos mis amigos, no importa a lo que me tenga que enfrentar…. Pero preferiblemente a una hechicera no….

"¿Uh? Yoshino, ¿Qué pasa?" Me preguntó Yoshinon, se podía notar en su voz que estaba preocupado, así que yo le sonreí en respuesta.

"No pasa nada, Yoshinon, estoy bien. Ahora lo importante es encontrar una salida, ¿verdad?" Pregunté a mi querido amigo, que siempre ha estado conmigo y nunca se ira de mi lado.

"¡Sí! Encontremos una salida juntos, Yoshino, y salvemos nosotros a los demás, para que les demuestres tu poder" Yoshinon estuvo hablando conmigo para no aburrirme mientras encontrábamos una salida, pudimos hablar de muchas cosas buenas y malas, pero al menos nos estábamos distrayendo. Vimos unas escaleras que bajaban a otro piso, y decidimos ir ahí, pero de repente, hubo una explosión y quedamos envueltos en ella.

"¡Zadkiel!" Invoqué a mi Ángel para poder salvarme de esa explosión, y creé una cúpula de hielo a mí alrededor.

Con las Gemelas Yamai- Punto de vista de Kaguya….

"Yuzuru, ¿has encontrado una salida?" Yo le pregunté, mientras seguíamos corriendo lejos de las hechiceras, nos habían estado siguiendo desde hace rato, realmente es una molestia, pero que se le va a hacer…

"Respuesta. No puedo concentrarme muy bien con todas esas hechiceras detrás de nosotras" Ella dijo, aunque tenía razón, era difícil concentrarse cuando te están persiguiendo, así que tuve una gran idea.

"Yuzuru, ¿te quieres deshacer de ellas, verdad? Entonces, usemos a Rafael" Yo le sugerí, aunque no creo que quiera de todos modos.

"Respuesta. ¿Estas segura, Kaguya? Si hacemos mucho escandalo podrían venir más" Yuzuru me respondió algo preocupada, era verdad, lo habíamos discutido hace rato, pero no habíamos tomado una decisión.

"Que importa, solo vamos a mandarlas a volar lejos, muy lejos para que dejen de estorbar" Dije mientras me preparaba para pelear.

"Decisión. Entonces, vamos a deshacernos de ellas" Yuzuru decidió, y eso me puso muy emocionada para volver a pelear después de un tiempo.

"¡Muy bien! Vamos a hacerlo, juntas"

"¡Invocación. Rafael… El Na'ash!/¡Rafael…. El Re'em!" Las dos invocamos a nuestros Ángeles, listas para la batalla.

Con Kotori- Punto de vista de ella….

Estoy preocupada por Shido, y las demás. Pero por alguna extraña razón, siento que algo malo ocurrirá dentro de poco, aunque es casi probable que ni ocurra, así que dejare de preocuparme. Pero seguiré alerta, no puedo bajar la guardia en ningún momento, ya que desde hace rato me deshice de unas hechiceras molestas, así que ahora estoy bajando de cada piso lo más rápido que pueda, ya que no quiero encontrarme con ninguna, si hago una gran destrucción, la gente normal podría entrar en pánico, porque no se ha activado la alarma. ¿En qué diablos estará pensando ese loco? Pero bueno, si pudiera comunicarme con el Fraxinus podríamos salir de aquí fácilmente, pero es imposible por el momento.

"Este lugar es enorme, no puedo pensar en cómo salir de aquí" Murmuré fastidiada, así que seguí caminando.

"Espero que todos estén bien, y que no los encuentre Ellen, o Isaac" Dije preocupada, era lo que más estaba en mi cabeza en el momento, y al menos pude ayudar a Kanade hace rato, eso me hace feliz.

"¡Alto ahí!" Escuché unas voces familiarmente irritantes detrás de mí, así que solo corrí sin mirar atrás, y dejando un muro de fuego para que dejaran de seguirme, realmente son molestas.

Con Tohka- Punto de vista de ella….

No me agrada este lugar, ya he estado antes aquí y no me gusta, pero de cualquier forma estoy perdida, y sigo intentando escapar…. ¡Pero es inútil! Es un edificio enorme, y encima, estábamos en la habitación más alta, pero yo solo quiero salir de aquí y liberar a todos, y volveremos a nuestras vidas normales, yendo a la escuela todos los días, cenando comida deliciosa todos los días, y…. pasar todo el día con mis amigos, si es que lo logramos, ¿verdad?

"Supongo que descansaré un rato" Me dije a mí misma, y procedí a sentarme en donde no pudiera haber algún ataque sorpresa, pero por si acaso, llamé a Sandalphon para poder defenderme.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que fui salvada por Shido? Sin duda el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, aunque todavía está fresco en mi mente todas las cosas buenas que han pasado, todas las personas que he conocido, todas las cosas que he aprendido, yo… quiero poder ser capaz de enseñarle todo eso a Kanade, siento en mi interior que ella lo necesita, más que nadie, para que pueda abrir su corazón a todas nosotras, y no ser tan desconfiada.

"Bueno, seguiré caminando en unos…. Tres minutos"

Con Shido- Punto de vista de él….

Aunque Kotori me dijera que nos separáramos, yo me quedé ahí, y tratare de retrasar a Isaac y a Ellen lo más que pueda para que todas ellas escapen, si es necesario yo peleare, y aunque pierda, seguiré levantándome una y otra vez. "No dejare que te les acerques, Isaac Westtcot" Yo le advertí, mientras invocaba a Sandalphon, por voluntad propia. Ya no era el momento de dudar.

"¿Oh? ¿Y quién me va a detener?... Necesito a toda costa a Ángel, no dejare que arruinen tú, y las demás espíritus este momento, así que…. Ellen"

"Sí, Ike. Matare a Itsuka Shido" Ellen respondió a su llamado, y rápidamente se equipó su armadura de hechicera.

"No lo creo, ya que si yo muero, ellas se pondrán muy tristes, y no quiero irme de este mundo sabiendo que las hice llorar, así que…. No voy a morir en batalla" Yo les dije decidido, no voy a morir, pero es seguro que perderé, pero al menos, intentare ganarle.

"Yo no voy a perder, y después iré a capturar a Ángel"

No di ninguna advertencia, y solo corrí hacia ella para atacarla con Sandalphon, pero ella era rápida, muy rápida para ser golpeada tan fácilmente, y entonces, imágenes de Tohka peleando vinieron a mi mente, y solo intente copiarle sus movimientos, creando también mi propio estilo. Ella evitaba mis ataques con su propia espada, una y otra vez, no podía darle, por más rápido que me moviera, ella lo era aún más, pero aunque fuera imposible, no me iba a rendir. Y entonces, Ellen fue preparando su ataque, con la intención de acabar conmigo lo más pronto posible.

"¡Rhongomiant!" La espada de Ellen lanzó una energía destructora hacia mí, lo mismo que utilizó contra la Tohka inversa, sabía que no podía escapar a tiempo, pero…. Extendí mi mano hacia esa misma luz, cerré mis ojos, y….

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Isaac sorprendido, yo no sabía lo que él quería decir, hasta que abrí mis ojos y descubrí que yo… había utilizado a Zadkiel para poder cubrirme de su ataque, creando una pared de hielo resistente.

"¡Maldito!" Me gritó Ellen, parece que no se lo esperaba en absoluto, y yo todavía seguía con fuerzas para seguir luchando.

"¡Aun no he acabado!" Le grité, y en eso…. Corrí hacia ella aun con Sandalphon en la mano, y fue entonces, que quería intentar algo nuevo, no tenía nada que perder. "¡Rafael!" Yo grité muy alto, intentando llamar al Ángel de Kaguya y Yuzuru, sin dudar, ya no hay más dudas dentro de mi corazón, y el Ángel lo sabrá.

"¿Oh? ¿Intentará usar el Ángel de las Berserk?" Murmuró Isaac, aunque yo no le puse atención, necesitaba concentrarme mientras corría hacia ella.

¡Vamos! Ya casi, ya casi estoy lo más cerca posible de Ellen, ahora… solo necesito…. "¡Rafael!" Invoqué una ráfaga de viento para poder deslizarme cuando estaba a un lado de ella, y ser más rápido, y por la cara de Ellen, no se lo esperaba.

"¡¿Qué?!" Ella murmuró asombrada, yo solo preparé a Sandalphon para poder golpearla, y se notaba que cada vez que acertaba en los golpes con Sandalphon, Ellen se hacía para atrás, pero no duro por mucho tiempo y ella se recuperó, dirigiéndose furiosamente hacia mí. Utilizaba a Rafael para poder escapar de sus ataques, esquivándolos y regresándolos, parecía que esto nunca se iba a acabar, ya estaba algo cansado, Ellen ya me había herido un par de veces, pero gracias a los poderes curativos de Kotori casi no dolían, pero mis movimientos se hacían lentos, y lo único que podía hacer era evitar que Ellen me golpeara con su espada, utilizando a Sandalphon como escudo.

"… Yo… Yo…. ¡NO VOY A PERDER!" Grité desesperadamente, iba a intentar algo arriesgado, pero tenía que hacerlo, o si no… nunca iba a poder dañar a Ellen. Y entonces, posicioné mis dos manos a un lado de mi cuerpo, y comencé a concentrar maná, debido a todos los espíritus que he sellado, temo que algún día pueda salirse de control este poder, pero ahora lo importante es derrotar a Ellen. Como sea, concentré todo el maná que pude y después, fijé mi objetivo en ella, y…. liberé el maná de mi cuerpo en un haz concentrado de luz destructivo. "¡Roaring flash Blast Wave!" Era demasiado luminoso como para poder saber si sí logré golpear a Ellen, pero cuando desapareció completamente, había un gran hoyo en la pared, parece que he causado un gran desastre, pero si pude golpear a Ellen, yo-

"Se acabó" Oí una voz encima de mí, y cuando quise mirar a ver quién era, fue la peor decisión que yo hubiera tenido.

Con Kanade- Punto de vista de ella….

Oí una gran explosión en la habitación donde anteriormente estaba, aunque no me importa, de todas formas, ni Shido ni nadie está ahí, ¿verdad?... Lo malo es que no puedo invocar a Raziel, por más que lo llamó no aparece, y las hechiceras me han estado persiguiendo desde hace rato, así que tuve que esconderme, intentando invocarlo. "Vamos, Raziel, no me hagas esto ahora" Murmuré tristemente, me siento demasiado insegura si no puedo invocarlo.

"¡Sigan buscándola! No se distraigan" Oí voces que gritaban a la distancia, ahora sí que estaba aterrada, volver a ese mundo horrible no me gustaba, y mientras no pueda protegerme con Raziel, estaré en graves problemas. "¡Por favor, Raziel, Raziel, Raziel!" Murmuré desesperada, tratando de no hacer tanto ruido, pero….

"¡Capitana! He encontrado a Hollow" Estoy en problemas, no voy a poder utilizar mis poderes, estoy acabada, y lo único que puedo hacer es correr. "¡No dejen que escape!"

Corrí y corrí, pero al final me rodearon, intente pelear mano a mano, pero ellas utilizaron sus campos de protección al mismo tiempo y me aplastaron hasta quedar inconsciente y con graves heridas que se curaron, pero el dolor no desaparecía, ni la sangre.

Sala de cuarentena, DEM….

Fin del punto de vista….

"Westtcot-sama, le hemos traido a Ángel como lo pidió" Dijo una hechicera, que en un Territory (territorio) traía a Kanade inconsciente. Y después lo desactivo, y la dejó caer al suelo.

"Buen trabajo, y ahora, puedes retirarte, asegúrate de que capturen a las demás"

"….¿Uh?" Kanade abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras que su visión todavía era borrosa, pudo distinguir delante suyo a…. "¿Shi….do?" Murmuró preocupada, no podía distinguirlo muy bien, pero era su misma silueta, que estaba tirada en el piso sin poder moverse, con el pie de una hechicera muy familiar encima de él. "¿E..llen?"

"Por supuesto, debiste de haberlo visto, Ángel. Itsuka Shido dio una magnifica pelea, pero al final, nadie puede derrotar a Ellen" Dijo Isaac, mientras que Kanade todavía inconsciente trataba de moverse para poder visualizarlo completamente.

"Es el momento, ya nadie se entrometerá en nuestro camino"

* * *

(Notas)

¡Gracias a todos por más de 1,000 visitas! De verdad se los agradezco mucho, a pesar de ser mi primera historia, no creí llegar a esto, realmente estoy feliz.

Por cierto, vaya capítulo más largo, realmente me costó hacerlo, pero al final salió así, espero que les guste y los haya dejado querer saber que ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo, tuve que investigar mucho acerca de Shido, ya que se me olvidan algunas cosas fácilmente jeje. Pero bueno, muchas revelaciones serán mostradas próximamente, solo esperen, querido público. Además, ya no tengo problemas con la computadora… ¡Yay!

¡Dejen su review y que tengan un lindo fin de semana, nos vemos hasta la próxima semana! (….Si es que puedo…)

P.D. Yo uso Microsoft Word 2010, Kiuby1. Por si querías saber, y si es verdad, a veces no me marca lo de los acentos en pasado y tengo que analizarlo y ponerlo yo,


	14. Escapa de los Recuerdos- Parte 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo DAL ni nada, solo a Kanade, sus traumas y la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 14: Escapa de los recuerdos- Parte 2- Un pasado que Lamentar

"Hemos estado trabajando en esto desde hace cinco años, y por fin está terminado" Murmuró Isaac victorioso, mientras que Shido no sabía lo que él quería decir, Kanade comenzó a aterrarse por sus palabras. "Ahora, el arma definitiva estará en mis manos, y no habrá nadie que pueda derrotarla" Él añadió, mientras observaba al espíritu con una mirada siniestra que inspiraba temor.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó Shido, mientras trataba de levantarse.

"¿Oh, acaso Ángel no te ha contado sobre…. Su pasado?" Preguntó Isaac un poco sorprendido, realmente esperaba otra cosa.

"¡…!" Kanade reaccionó violentamente a la mención de 'su pasado' en cuando lo oyó, lo que hizo que el chico comenzara a sospechar un poco acerca de eso.

"¿Kanade?..." El chico estaba confundido, acerca de la reacción del espíritu y de la pregunta de Isaac, no sabría que imaginarse con lo que quería decir eso, pero el silencio dice más que mil palabras.

"Fue hace cinco años, cuando el accidente que incendió gran parte de la ciudad, causado por el Espíritu de Fuego, Ifreet. Apareció otro espíritu en las afueras de Tengu, donde DEM la localizó, y fueron inmediatamente a capturarla, pero cuando ellas legaron, el espíritu intentó escapar sin luchar, ya que tenía curiosidad sobre el mundo y todo lo que había allí. Pero por eso, fue fácil para Ellen capturarla, y luego la llevamos a un laboratorio secreto bajo la ciudad" Contó Isaac, lo que sorprendió a Shido en muchos sentidos.

" _Así que por eso sus lecturas eran nuevas…. Porque en ese entonces, Kotori todavía no se había unido a Ratatoskr"_ Pensó el chico, mientras caminaba con dificultad hacia Kanade.

"Desde entonces, tuvimos que-"Isaac iba a continuar contando su pequeña historia, pero….

"¡Cállate!" Kanade lo interrumpió inmediatamente en cuanto lo escuchó, ella se veía realmente mal, estaba pálida y su expresión demostraba un tipo de miedo u horror, con los ojos bien abiertos por la desesperación. "¡Guarda silencio! ¡Cállate! ¡No hables! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ya no quiero recordar!" Ella gritaba una y otra vez, repitiendo siempre lo mismo, no parecía ella, y se agarraba la cabeza con desesperación intentando no recordar la causa de su tormento. "¡Ya déjame en paz!... N-No quiero sentir más dolor" Esta vez, comenzaron a salir lágrimas y su voz se comenzaba a calmar.

Shido corrió hacia ella ya que le preocupaba que pudiera pasar si sus emociones se salían de control. "Fue…. De lo peor…." Ella murmuró, en cuanto el chico se acercó más a ella.

Hace 5 años…..

"¿Dónde…. Estoy?" Murmuró con dificultad la figura femenina de alguien que estaba tirada en el suelo. "¿Por qué…. Estoy tan débil?" Ella se preguntaba, tratando de encontrar una razón.

"Mi Señor, parece que ella ya ha despertado" Se oyó una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la habitación en la que se encontraba la chica, y entones, se empezó a escuchar una conversación algo larga, por parte de dos personas, pero la chica no pudo escucharla muy bien, ya que aún estaba muy débil. "Entonces, ¿quiere que comencemos a experimentar con ella?" Fue lo único de esa conversación que ella pudo escuchar, lo que hizo que la chica se preguntara muchas cosas.

"¿Experimentar?... ¿Qué es eso?" Ella se preguntó en voz alta, mientras que con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban se estaba intentando levantar. _"¿Quién es….. Ese ser?"_ La chica dijo en voz baja, mientras examinaba su entorno en busca de una salida.

"Entonces, comencemos con esto lo más rápido posible" Dijo la otra voz, posiblemente el Señor al que se refirió la otra persona, y por alguna razón extraña, a la chica le dio un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

De repente, una puerta se abrió justo donde se encontraba ella, unos dos hombres extraños entraron y la agarraron por ambos brazos. Ella intentó liberarse, pero su fuerza era muy débil, así que no podía hacer nada, y la llevaron a una habitación algo extraña, donde la encadenaron de manos y pies contra la pared, mientras que ella estaba enfrente de un aparato extraño que se veía algo sospechoso. "Hora de hacer pruebas, comiencen" Ordenó el extraño hombre, que se encontraba en la esquina de esa habitación, con el propósito de quedarse ahí para ver lo que sucedía después.

"¿Eh?..." Ella no se esperó nada de lo que iba a suceder, y la máquina que estaba enfrente de ella comenzó a brillar.

"Iniciando Nivel 1, resistencia al dolor, comenzando"

Ella miró raramente a la máquina, pero de repente, de ella salió un tipo de gancho que iba directo a su brazo, y el gancho la atravesó. "¡DETENTEEEEE!" La chica gritaba de dolor, mientras la electricidad era dirigida hacia el gancho, causándole que se retorciera de dolor, queriendo liberarse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

"Está resistiendo bien, no como los otros sujetos de prueba, ¿verdad, Mi Señor?" Preguntó una mujer, al lado de 'su señor', mientras apagaba la máquina.

"No por nada es un espíritu, ¿verdad?... Y lo mejor, es que aprovechamos el incendio de la ciudad para poder hacer lo que nosotros queramos" Dijo el hombre, liberando al supuesto espíritu, donde cayó al suelo sin poder mover su brazo derecho, donde salían grandes cantidades de sangre, pero la herida se regeneró unos momentos después, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban presentes. "Llévenla de regreso a la habitación" Ordenó el hombre, mientras las dos personas que la habían sacado antes de la otra habitación, volvieron por ella para llevarla de regreso.

"¿Q-Qué son u-ustedes?" Ella preguntó, y las dos personas que la llevaban se quedaron un poco extrañadas por tal pregunta.

"Somos humanos, seres humanos. Y tú, eres un simple sujeto de pruebas para Nuestro Señor, un espíritu" Una persona respondió, dejando a la chica muy confundida.

" _Yo….. ¿Soy un espíritu?"_ La chica pensó, mientras ella era devuelta a su fría y solitaria habitación, donde dejó de moverse, ya que le dolía mucho el brazo, pero ya no hay herida. "¿Por cuánto tiempo me voy a quedar aquí?..." Ella murmuró, sintiéndose un poco triste.

En otro lugar…..

"¿Cuáles son los resultados?"

"Aún no lo podemos saber con claridad, es la primera prueba que le hacemos" Respondió lo que parece ser una científica, mientras que el hombre sonrió siniestramente.

"Sin duda, ella ha aguantado más que los demás, supongo que es porque es un espíritu muy especial" Dijo aquel hombre misterioso.

"Entonces, ¿mañana comenzaremos con el nivel de dolor 2?" Preguntó la científica.

"No, probaremos con el nivel 3, y si todavía sigue viva, probaremos con el nivel 4, y seguiremos con las siguientes pruebas" Él contestó, asustando un poco a la mujer enfrente de él.

"Mi Señor, ¿no cree que es demasiada tortura para ese espíritu?, digo, puede que no sea humana, pero sigue siendo un ser viviente"

"No es un ser viviente si no funcionan alguna de sus funciones vitales, ¿verdad?" Respondió él, dejando a la científica un poco intrigada.

"Sí…"

"Llama a Ellen, dile que necesito esa fórmula que invento en contra de la regeneración" Ordenó él, dejando a la científica un poco confundida.

"Mi Señor, no me diga que usted….." Ella ya se esperaba lo peor, en el momento en que lo menciono, sabía que él no iba a tramar algo bueno.

"Sí, es justo lo que estás pensando, pero ahora, ponte a trabajar, no tenemos mucho tiempo, antes de que él nos descubra"

Al día siguiente….

"No quiero estar aquí…." El espíritu murmuró, mientras estaba encadenada de la misma manera que ayer.

"Iniciando Nivel 3, resistencia al dolor, comenzando"

En vez de un gancho, la maquina lanzó tres al mismo tiempo, cada una se dirigía a un brazo, y las dos restantes a cada pierna. "¡AHHHHHH!" Ella gritaba lo más fuerte que podía, ya no aguantaba el dolor, y las cuerdas conducían la electricidad a su brazo y a sus piernas, causándole más dolor que el que sentía.

Cuando por fin termino la tortura, ella difícilmente seguía consiente, así que iba a venir lo peor para el espíritu. "Supongo que le tocó mala suerte…. Bien, activa el nivel 4" Dijo el hombre, mientras que la maquina empezó a brillar otra vez.

"¿Q-Qu-" Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera terminar, un cuarto gancho salió directo a su otro brazo libre, haciendo que ella no pudiera moverse ni siquiera un poco en cuanto la liberaron después de una hora encerrada ahí.

"¿Qué clase de pruebas son estas, Mi Señor?" Preguntó la científica que lo estaba acompañando ahorita.

"Son para medir cuanto puede soportar el dolor ese cuerpo espiritual que tiene, necesito comprobar algo importante" Él respondió, lo que hizo que ella pensara muchas cosas diferentes acerca de su plan. "Llévenla de regreso" Él ordenó. "Esperen, pero antes, necesito que le inyecten esto" El hombre señaló, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una jeringa con un líquido extraño.

Uno de los hombres le inyectó la sustancia mientras estaba inconsciente, solo el supuesto señor y la mujer conocida como Ellen sabían lo que hacia ese líquido extraño.

Al día siguiente…..

"Quiero probar algo, así que activen la maquina" El hombre ordenó, mientras que la misma máquina de antes lanzó un gancho directo a su brazo derecho, y fue el mismo resultado, solo que con la diferencia de que ya no se regeneraba la herida, sino que se quedaba desangrándose y sufriendo mucho dolor.

"Ese líquido de ayer era para evitar que ella utilice esos supuestos poderes curativos que posee, para así asegurar que sufra por más tiempo" Explicó el hombre siniestramente, mientras que la científica lo miró horrorizada. "Midori, véndale sus heridas, no queremos que sangre a cada rato, así que véndala" Él ordenó, mientras que ella se sintió un poco feliz acerca de cuidar al espíritu.

Cuando ella y el espíritu estaban de vuelta en la habitación solitaria, Midori le empezó a vendar sus brazos y sus piernas, dejando de sangrar un poco, además, de que también le puso unas vendas en el pecho para que no estuviera desnuda, y también le dio ropa interior. "Listo, ahora debería dejar de sangrar por un rato, talvez la herida tarde en curarse, pero es mejor que nada" Dijo ella, hablándole con una voz suave y tranquila.

Al día siguiente….

"Por favor….. Déjenme salir de aquí, me duele…." Ella rogaba débilmente, mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos, y ella se preguntaba qué era eso que goteaba de su rostro. Pero ahora, lo que más le importaba era salir de ahí.

Punto de vista de Midori

Y así, estuvieron por unos seis meses con la tortura de ese espíritu, probando cosas horribles en ella todos los días, y ella, sufriendo cada vez más, pude notarlo en sus ojos, no tenían color a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se veía como…. Perdida, nunca dormía, nunca se movía, era como una muñeca abandonada en el sótano de una vieja casa, me siento mal por ella, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, ya que todo el que va en contra de Westtcot-sama muere a manos de su hechicera y secretaria, Ellen-sama. Pero todo estará bien, yo sé que ella es fuerte y no se rendirá tan fácil, creo…

Una semana utilizaban un tipo diferente de tortura, otra semana era para estudiar su cuerpo espiritual, y otra semana la dejaban descansar, pero yo no la veía mejorar en nada, ya nunca dice nada, nunca se mueve, y lo peor de todo, es que Westtcot-sama empezara con un nuevo proyecto que la involucrara a ella.

Fin de su punto de vista….

Los hombres de siempre la llevaron ahora a un laboratorio, donde la acostaron en una cama muy sospechosa, donde ahí se encontraba Ellen Mira Mathers, con un objeto muy sospechoso. "Comenzando extracción de energía espiritual, primera fase" Dijo ella, lo que hizo que el espíritu recobrara un poco la conciencia que parecía que había perdido hace semanas.

La hechicera comenzó a extraerle su energía espiritual, lo que hizo que el espíritu comenzara a gritar como no lo hacía hace días, lo que sorprendió a la mayoría de ahí. "¡PARAAAA!" Ella gritaba, lo peor que le pudieras hacer a un espíritu es quitarle a la fuerza su energía espiritual, y ella estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

Cuando terminaron la extracción, se podía notar que le habían quitado el ochenta por ciento, lo que la dejo muy mal, apenas si podía respirar.

Días después…..

Se podía oír mucho alboroto afuera de la habitación de ella, eran gritos muy agudos para ser de un adulto, se podían apreciar que eran gritos de desesperación de….. Niños. El espíritu se encontraba en una esquina, como todos los días sin poder moverse, o no quería hacerlo, pero….

"Abran la puerta" Se escuchó detrás de la habitación de ella, lo que la hizo extrañarse, pensando que otra vez iba a sufrir de tortura, pero no fue así, en vez de eso, de repente…. Un niño entró corriendo como loco, y traía un cuchillo, que iba directo hacia ella, y no dejaba de gritar, pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era que el niño estaba sangrando por los ojos.

"¡Muere!" El niño gritó, cuando estaba muy cerca de ella, y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, hizo un corte profundo en el ojo izquierdo de ella, dejando correr grandes cantidades de sangre, mientras ella gritaba desesperadamente, el niño comenzó a toser sangre, y al final cayó inconsciente, y presumiblemente muerto.

"¡Duele!" Ella gritaba, mientras se cubría el ojo dañado, unos hombres entraron y recogieron al niño muerto y se lo llevaron, dejándola a ella sola, pero después, entró Midori con unas vendas y toallas. Cuando la científica termino de vendarle el ojo, el espíritu le preguntó. "¿Qué era eso?"

"Oh, eso…. Son niños, bueno, te estarás preguntando por qué actuó así, ¿verdad?... La cosa es que, le inyectaron tu energía espiritual extraída, con la intención de crear espíritus artificiales a base de tu propia energía" Midori explicó, lo que el espíritu aun no entendía muy bien.

Punto de vista de Midori…..

Pasaron otros tres meses, y siguieron experimentando con los supuestos espíritus artificiales, pero cada niño no duraba ni cinco minutos con vida, eso me duele mucho, pero lo que se me hace extraño es por qué la energía espiritual de ella es tan poderosa, como para que los niños no la soporten por mucho tiempo.

Esto está muy mal, Ellen-sama dijo que iban a empezar un último proyecto, y si no funcionaba, iban a matarla para no dejar evidencias de nada para Ratatoskr, ya que son lo opuesto a DEM, como sea, necesito averiguar más sobre este proyecto.

Fin de su punto de vista

Días después…..

Dos hombres entraron en su habitación, ya no era nada nuevo, pero entonces la llevaron a una sala completamente nueva, donde la situaron en una especie de silla, donde conectaron pequeños chupones en su frente, en los brazos, en las piernas, y…. en el pecho, donde se situaba su corazón.

"Mi Señor, ¿qué se supone que va a hacer ahora?" Preguntó Midori, algo preocupada por el espíritu.

"Vamos a invertirla" Dijo Westtcot, Isaac Ray Pelham Westtcot, el director de DEM Industries.

"¿Invertirla?" Preguntó Midori, algo desconcertada.

"Es la verdadera forma de los espíritus en su dimensión, digo yo, ya que no hay nadie más en el mundo que conozca a los espíritus más que yo, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, invertirla significa que vamos a hacer que ella caiga en la desesperación, o a las emociones negativas severas, digámoslo así" Respondió Isaac.

"Comenzando, Nivel de Dolor 10, esperando órdenes"

"¡E-Espere! ¿Eso no es demasiado para ella?" Preguntó Midori desesperada, no quería que nada malo le pasara al espíritu.

"Esto es necesario para poder hacer la inversión, no hay mejor manera de hacerla caer en la desesperación que con el dolor" Respondió Isaac con una mirada siniestra, dirigida hacia el espíritu.

Midori ya no iba a soportar que la estuvieran torturando, así que corrió hacia ella e intentó liberarla, pero en eso, Ellen disparó hacia ella, ya que creía que ella había traicionado a Isaac, pero Midori sufrió las consecuencias y murió a los pocos segundos de haber sido atravesada por aquella bala, no se arrepintió de nada. _"Estoy segura que…. Algún día, tu podrás ser liberada de todo tu sufrimiento, y encontraras a alguien en quien puedas confiar y abrirle tu corazón, y podrías hasta llegar a amarlo, si es un chico, pero si es una chica, no tienes nada de que temer, ya que nunca te traicionara….. Yo no me arrepiento de nada, y me alegra haberte conocido, Kanade….."_ Ella pensó, en sus últimos momentos, antes de caer al suelo, y con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Activen la silla" Ordenó Isaac, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¡DETENTEEEEE!" Kanade gritó, viejas heridas se estaban empezando a abrir, y alrededor de ella había un charco de sangre, pero….

"¡Zafkiel!" Un disparo se oyó a la distancia, lo que destruyó gran parte de ese laboratorio subterráneo. "¡Het!" Otro disparo se oyó, pero ahora estaba más cerca, y cientos de clones de un cierto espíritu invadieron la habitación, donde Ellen estuvo intentando matar a cada clon, pero cada vez llegaron más. Y el espíritu original, Nightmare, entró a la habitación y mientras sus clones distraían a Ellen, ella liberó a Kanade y se la llevó de ahí.

Afuera…..

"Te vez muy mal, supongo que neutralizaron tus poderes curativos" Dijo Nightmare, mientras apoyaba a Kanade en sus brazos, ella no se podía mover. "No te preocupes, te quité el efecto que hacía que no pudieras curarte" Nightmare intentó tranquilizarla.

"¿Q-Quien…. Eres?" Kanade preguntó con temor, no sabía lo que ella podría ser.

"Yo soy Tokisaki Kurumi, un espíritu, así que no te preocupes, yo no te voy a hacer daño, yo he venido a rescatarte" Explicó Kurumi, lo que hizo que Kanade dejara de tenerle miedo.

"Te ves muy mal, necesitas regresar a nuestra dimensión" Murmuró Kurumi, y se le ocurrió una gran idea. "Escucha, Kanade-san, te enseñare a invocar tu propio terremoto espacial, para que puedas utilizarlo cuando quieras" Dijo Kurumi, lo que sorprendió un poco a Kanade. "Esto no te va a doler, Kanade-san, te daré mis recuerdos de cómo utilizar el terremoto espacial a tu voluntad, quédate quieta….. Zafkien, Yud"

De vuelta al presente…..

"No quiero volver ahí, Shido….." El espíritu murmuró entre llantos.

"Tranquila, no volverás ahí, te lo prometo" Dijo Shido, tratando de calmarla, pero lo que no sabía, es que algo peor iba a ocurrir.

* * *

(Notas)

Ufff, que capitulo…. Me costó algo poder terminarlo, pero al final salió muy bien, ahora ya se sabe porque Kanade tenía un temor a los niños, soy realmente muy mala, pero bueno, es para el desarrollo del personaje y de lo que va tratando la historia, pero no se preocupen, que aquí no termina, porque falta mucho, mucho más.

¡Nos vemos la próxima semana en un nuevo capítulo! Que tengan un lindo día, tarde o noche :3


	15. Mal Presagio

Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo DAL ni nada por el estilo, solo a Kanade-san, la historia y la oscuridad de su interior.

* * *

Capítulo 15: Mal presagio

"Vaya vaya, parece que aún lo recuerdas claramente, ¿verdad, Ángel?" Preguntó Isaac sínicamente, caminando hacia Ellen.

"Kanade, voy a distraer a Ellen para que puedas escapar" Murmuró el chico decidido, y el espíritu lo miró con temor, preguntándose qué es lo que traerá en manos.

"Espera, Shido. Yo también puedo luchar" Kanade replicó, ella no quería sentirse débil, y menos en un momento como este.

"No, no puedes. En este momento tus poderes no funcionan" Dijo Shido, siendo un poco directo hacia ella, lo que hizo que se bajara su estado de ánimo. "Así que retrocede, por favor" Pidió el chico.

"Ike, ¿Cuál es la orden?" Preguntó la hechicera, mientras estaba esperando órdenes de su superior.

Isaac miró a Kanade unos momentos y después sonrió sospechosamente, como si estuviera tramando algo. "Mata a Itsuka Shido" Él ordenó sin más, y Ellen se estaba preparando para atravesarlo de un golpe, pero….

"¡No te dejare!" Gritó Kanade, mientras corría hacia Ellen, lo que Shido y la hechicera no se lo esperaban, pero cierta persona lo planeo desde el principio.

"No podrás vencerme en el estado en que te encuentras, Ángel. Sin poderes no eres nada" Dijo Ellen, pero aun así, Kanade no retrocedía, y solo seguía corriendo hacia la hechicera. "Muy bien, te aplastare a ti junto con Itsuka Shido" Murmuró Ellen, mientras ella esperaba el ataque de Hollow.

"¡Aunque no tenga poderes, todavía conservo mi fuerza!" Kanade alzó la voz, y en cuanto se acercó a Ellen, ella preparó su puño que iba directo a la cara, pero la hechicera lo interceptó y se movía igual de rápido que ella, y entonces, Ellen también preparó su puño y le dio un golpe violento en el estómago al espíritu, y Kanade aprovechó la oportunidad para golpearla en el rostro. "Todavía conservo mi velocidad, Ellen Mira Mathers. No me subestimes" Dijo el espíritu con mucha confianza, y siguieron golpeándose la una a la otra.

"Veremos que tanto puedes resistir contra mí, la Hechicera Mas Fuerte" Alardeó Ellen, como siempre realmente, pero eso ahora no era importante. Las dos mujeres estuvieron intercambiando golpes con toda la fuerza que tenían, con la esperanza de que alguna cayera, pero parecía que ninguna se iba a dar por vencida tan rápido. "Vaya que tienes buena resistencia, Ángel. Eres la primera persona en hacerme tanto daño" La hechicera le dijo como si hubiera sido un elogio.

A Kanade no le importo lo que la hechicera le dijo y volvió a golpearla, aun con más fuerza que antes, lo que lanzó a Ellen lejos, estrellándola contra el muro, donde comenzó a salir sangre detrás de su cabeza, y la hizo enojar verdaderamente. "Maldita…." Murmuró la hechicera con desprecio, y en el momento en que se recuperó, ella se dirigió hacia el espíritu a una gran velocidad. "¡Muere!" Ellen gritó, en el momento en que alcanzó a Kanade y pateó su estómago, devolviéndole el golpe con una fuerza que la mandó a volar aún más lejos de lo que lanzó a Ellen.

"¡Ahhh!"Kanade gritó, en el momento en que todo su cuerpo hizo contacto con el muro, agrietándolo en un área muy grande. Y cayó al suelo sin poder moverse. "E-Espera…." Ella murmuró, en cuanto vio que Ellen se iba alejando, pensando que el espíritu ya estaba acabada.

"Me sorprende que todavía puedas hablar, Ángel" Dijo la hechicera, con un poco de sorpresa y sarcasmo apreciable en su voz.

"N-No puedo…. Perder" Kanade habló lo más fuerte que pudo en ese momento, mientras que tenía un poco de dificultad para levantarse, pero al final pudo hacerlo. "Necesito… retrasarte" Ella siguió diciendo, mientras que los dos hombres no se metían entre la pelea de ellas dos. "T-Tohka y…. las demás necesitan… escapar" El espíritu añadió, cuando se levantó totalmente y lista otra vez para luchar.

"Parece que tus poderes espirituales de curación están haciendo efecto" Examinó Ellen, y tenía razón, aunque Kanade no pueda usar a su Ángel ni su Vestido Astral, todavía puede usar sus poderes curativos.

"¿Sus poderes curativos?..." Murmuró Shido un poco confundido, tratando de recordar donde había oído esa palabra. _"Espera, ya lo recuerdo….. Cuando ella estaba peleando contra Origami, ella uso-"_ Shido recordaba lo que necesitaba para entender, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz peculiar.

"Las Llamas Blancas De La Eternidad" Lo interrumpió Isaac, lo que realmente sorprendió a Shido.

"Aun así, si ella no puede defenderse apropiadamente de mí, no será un rival apropiado" Dijo la hechicera, aunque a Kanade no le importó en absoluto, ella solo quería alejar a Ellen de las demás. Mientras que los otros dos solo estaban observando, sin darle importancia a la presencia de cada uno. "No te esfuerces tanto, Ángel. Si sigues así, tus poderes espirituales tomaran control de tu cuerpo, aunque así sería un mayor desafío…. Así que ven, Espíritu del Cielo" Explicó Ellen, como si fuera un tipo de advertencia y a la vez no.

"No te entiendo, no los entiendo, no me entiendo ni a mí misma desde hace tiempo, pero… ahora, por alguna razón, quiero protegerlos…. ¡Quiero proteger a Shido y a las demás!... Así que peleare, peleare como nunca lo hubiera hecho antes" Kanade anunció con todas sus fuerzas y lanzó un nuevo contrataque con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero Ellen, en vez de esperar al espíritu….. De repente, decidió atacar a Shido, y así, preparó su espada para volver a atravesar al chico, a lo que Kanade reaccionó rápidamente, para así darse una vuelta e ir a protegerlo. "¡Muévete, Shido!" El espíritu gritó desesperada, y extendió su mano lo más que pudo para poder alcanzarlo.

"¡Te tengo!" Gritó la hechicera victoriosa, ninguno de los dos pudo entender lo que quería decir hasta que, de repente….. Ellen activó dos territory en cada uno, y comprimió el aire para poder dejarlos inconscientes.

"Buen trabajo, Ellen" Elogió Isaac, acercándose a ella, mientras observaba al espíritu y al chico.

"No fue nada, Ike. Ninguno de ellos dos se lo veía venir"

"Bien, ahora llevémoslos a 'ese lugar'…." Ordenó Isaac, mientras que Ellen asintió sin ninguna objeción y los dos se fueron a ese lugar. ¿Qué se traerán en mano los dos?

En otro lugar….

"Parece que mis sospechas eran ciertas, pero, al menos pude ayudar un poco a Shido-san y Kanade-san" Dijo un cierto espíritu, alegrándose un poco.

"¿Kanade-san? ¿De quién estás hablando, Nightmare?" Preguntó una cierta hermanita con el pelo azul y ojos cafés. "Además, ¿para qué me llamaste aquí? Sabes que somos enemigos" Takamiya Mana hizo más preguntas, interrogando a Tokisaki Kurumi.

"Sé que a ella la conoces, Mana-san. Solo que con un apodo" Kurumi contestó a su primera pregunta.

"Espera, ¿de qué apodo hablas?" Interrogó Mana, ahora estaba más confundida que antes, ¿de quién estaba hablando Kurumi?

"Ángel, o Hollow, como quieras llamarla" Respondió Kurumi, lo que hizo que Mana empezara a recordar acerca de eso. "Y por lo que te llamé aquí es porque Shido-san está atrapado en DEM, solo para que veas si puedes ayudarlo" Dijo Kurumi.

" _¡Espera!... Acaso…. ¿Ella estará hablando del Espíritu del Cielo?"_ Pensó Mana, un poco sorprendida."Vaya, estas siendo muy considerada al decir eso, Nightmare" Dijo Mana con un poco de sarcasmo. "Pero más importante, ¿Cómo es que sabes que Nii-san está en DEM" Preguntó Mana, otra vez, parece que no se cansaba, pero Kurumi sí.

"Mejor deja de preguntarme ese tipo de cosas que no van ni al tema y piensa seriamente sobre lo que te dije" Comentó Kurumi casualmente. "Y la razón por la que te dije esto es solo por Kanade-san, ella…. Ella es un espíritu muy especial"

De vuelta en DEM….

"¿Qué…. Es este lugar?" Se preguntó Shido al despertar lentamente, mientras observaba una habitación gigantesca, parecía completamente vacía, pero…. "¡Tohka, Yoshino, chicas!" Gritó el chico, completamente despierto, en cuanto vio a los espíritus delante de él, encadenadas e inconscientes. Y a un lado de él, se encontraba Hollow.

"Parece que ya has despertado, Itsuka Shido" Dijo Isaac, poniéndose delante de él, mientras que sonreía como si se estuviera riendo internamente.

"¡¿Qué les hiciste, desgraciado?!" Le gritó Shido furioso, lo único que no soportaba era que las metieran a ellas en esto, cuando no tienen nada que ver.

"….Esa voz…. ¿Shi…do?" Kanade empezó a abrir sus ojos, mientras que igual que el chico, ella se puso a investigar su entorno.

"Parece que tú también has despertado, Ángel"

Kanade no le hizo caso al director de DEM, y miró hacia delante, solo para encontrarse con la misma sorpresa que Shido. "….¿Toh…ka?" Ella se preguntó, lo que la sorprendió bastante, cuando pudo diferenciarla mejor. "….¡Tohka!"

"Ike, eliminaré a Yatogami Tohka, ya que puede ser una posible distracción para nuestros planes, también como a las demás" Dijo Ellen, esperando las ordenes de su superior.

"Está bien, tienes mi permiso-"

"¡Detente, no lo hagas! ¡No le hagas nada a Tohka!" Kanade lo interrumpió enseguida, con mucha desesperación, lo que impresiono mucho a Isaac.

"Vaya, Ángel. No creí que tuvieras amigos, después de todo, nunca has sido de las personas que hablan, como con Midori…." Dijo Isaac, como si fuera un elogio, pero no lo dijo con esa intención, él lo único que quería era ser cruel.

"¿Amigo?" Kanade se preguntó, estaba muy confundida, jamás había oído esa palabra.

"Un amigo es la persona en quien más confías, en la que puedes contar cuando estas triste, en la que se apoyan los unos a los otros, alguien que nunca, nunca te haría algo malo por algún tipo de beneficio, la persona que nunca te traicionara, eso….. Eso es un amigo" Respondió Shido, antes que cualquiera. "Sinceramente, alguien como tú, Isaac Westtcot. Nunca considerarías a alguien como un amigo"

"Como sea, no tenemos tiempo para esto, así que…." Dijo Isaac, mientras esperaba algo, no se sabía que era para el espíritu y el chico.

Ellen se acercó a Kanade y la lanzó hacia el centro de esa habitación, donde sacó una jeringa, la misma de antes, y se preparaba para inyectarla. "Ahora, después de tantos años, por fin esta completa" Murmuró la hechicera, y de repente…. Inyecto esa sustancia en el espíritu, mientras Kanade intentaba escapar de aquel dolor intenso que le causaba, pero no podía, no podía hacer nada, no podía escapar…. De la oscuridad que siempre le ha rodeado.

"¡Kanade!" El chico gritó, mientras veía como la chica perdía la conciencia de poco a poco, hasta caer al suelo, pero lo que se le hizo más extraño… es que su apariencia estaba cambiando. "¿Circuitos rojos?" Shido se preguntó, al ver en los ojos vacíos del espíritu, unos circuitos rojos.

* * *

(Notas)

Capítulo 15…. Vaya, no esperaba llegar hasta aquí, pero todavía me queda un largo camino por recorrer, y espero contar con todos ustedes, que siempre se toman la molestia de leer mi historia, les agradezco mucho, realmente me gusta escribir sobre esto, ya que amo Date A Live, y espero que a ustedes también les guste esta magnífica serie. Y…. aunque en esta comunidad de lectores y escritores sobre esta serie, seamos unos pocos, pero no tantos, comparados con otras series que tienen más de mil historias, y un montón de lectores, yo estoy segura de que en un futuro cercano podremos crecer, no importa si son historias en inglés o en español, podremos lograrlo, ¿no?

¡Nos vemos la próxima semana en un nuevo capítulo! Y que tengan un lindo día, tarde o noche.


	16. Las promesas eternas

Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo DAL ni nada de eso, solo a mi Kanade-chan y la historia

* * *

Capítulo 16: Las promesas eternas

"¡No! ¡Detente!" El espíritu gritaba, tratando de no sucumbir a esa sustancia peligrosa, ya que ella tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto, pero aun así, no soportaba el dolor.

"¿Oh? Así que intentas resistirte, entonces…." Murmuró Isaac un poco decepcionado, pero luego, sonrió como si se le hubiera ocurrido una gran idea. "Ellen, tráelo" Él ordenó, a lo que la hechicera se fue de la habitación, y cuando regreso….

"No puede ser…." Murmuró el chico, mirando con horror a lo que la hechicera traía en la mano, él nunca pensó que esto podría pasar.

El espíritu no se quedó en paz, quería saber lo que estaba pasando, pero también no quería desconcentrarse en tratar de controlar esa sustancia que invadía todo su cuerpo rápidamente, pero…. Ella no se esperaba escuchar ese sonido otra vez.

"….M-Miau…" Maulló débilmente, casi no podía hacer sonidos.

"Me encontré con esto y recordé que lo apreciabas mucho, así que le hice daño" Dijo la hechicera, sin ningún tipo de culpa.

"D-Detente…." El espíritu murmuró con dificultad, ella quería correr hacia el gatito pero no podía, si perdía la concentración no volvería a ser la misma, pero….

"Así que te resistes…. Bien, entonces…" Murmuró Ellen, y después, repentinamente comenzó a apretar al gatito con mucha fuerza, mientras que este maullaba de dolor.

"¡DETENTE!" Kanade no pudo soportarlo, ya no podía ver como estaba sufriendo, e intentó correr hacia el pero en cuanto se desconcentró, la sustancia empezaba a invadir de nuevo su cuerpo y a tomar control sobre él, mientras ella se retorcía de dolor.

"¡Kanade!" El chico gritó desesperado, la apariencia del espíritu comenzaba a cambiar y lo que más le estaba empezando a preocupar eran…. Sus ojos, en lo que él pudo distinguir, unos circuitos rojos empezaron a aparecer en sus ojos. _"Es…. Como en ese sueño"_ Pensó Shido, y entonces…. "¿Kanade?" La chica se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado, solo que Shido no podía verle el rostro.

"¡Maravilloso!" Isaac alzó la voz de repente, confundiendo al chico y a las demás, que apenas estaban despertando. "Esto es magnífico, ahora solo falta probarlo" El hombre añadió.

Kanade se volteó, y Shido pudo distinguirle el rostro mejor, y sus sospechas eran ciertas. "Actualizando estado: Espíritu, edad: desconocida, code name: anteriormente Ángel, actualizar a Hollow, Ángel: Raziel, Vestido Astral: Yahvé, estado de poder espiritual: Sellado, objetivo primario: recuperar mi mana espiritual" Dijo la chica sin ninguna emoción presente en su voz, parecía una máquina.

"Ike, esto es…." Murmuró Ellen un poco sorprendida, no se esperaba tal resultado, pero lo que le sorprendió más fue su forma de hablar.

"Esto es magnífico, no esperaba nada menos de este espíritu, simplemente perfecto" Isaac comentaba con orgullo, como si ella fuera un logro alcanzado después de tantos años.

Shido no sabía qué hacer, todavía estaba encadenado y no podía pensar con claridad por todos los sucesos que han estado ocurriendo momentáneamente. "Kanade…. ¿eres tú?... ¿Realmente eres tú?" El chico preguntó, ya que la chica enfrente de él, aunque lucia igual que el espíritu, su forma de hablar y personalidad no coincidían en nada, ni siquiera antes, cuando todavía no conocía a Shido o a las demás.

La mencionada volteó a quien la había llamado, y no mostró ninguna emoción cuando miró al chico. "Estado de confusión: ¿Kanade?... ¿Ese es mi nombre?" El espíritu preguntó fríamente, aunque estaba un poco confundida, o al menos eso dijo.

"Ángel… No, Hollow. Yo soy tu maestro, tienes que obedecer órdenes" Dijo Isaac de repente, mientras que solo Shido se alteró un poco cuando oyó eso, se veía un poco enojado, pero el director de DEM siempre sonreía siniestramente.

"Confirmando información, analizando objetivo….." Murmuró Kanade, mientras cerraba los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor, pero después de unos momentos, los volvió a abrir. "Información analizada, el sistema indica que, Isaac Westtcot tiene control completo sobre mí, estado: esperando órdenes" El espíritu añadió, creando un sinfín de emociones inexplicables en el chico humano.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Kanade actúa así?" Murmuró Shido confundido, todo está estaba resultando realmente extraño, pero había algo que no encajaba con nada.

"Ya que vas a morir, Itsuka Shido. Supongo que puedo explicarte lo que está pasando" Respondió Isaac, lo que molesto un poco al chico, pero también estaba interesado. "La sustancia que se le inyectó contenía energía espiritual de ella, que fue extraída hace cinco años, y también contiene una mayor cantidad de mana espiritual de un espíritu artificial, que fue extraída también hace cinco años con el niño que resistió más tiempo el poder de ella, así que digamos que la modificamos a nuestro antojo y desde adentro, esa sustancia toma control de su mente y la obliga a actuar así en contra de su voluntad, así que ahora es una máquina de matar sin oposición" El hombre explicó, a lo que el chico no entendió muy bien, pero tampoco era tan ignorante.

"Estado de confusión: ¿Obligar?" Murmuró el espíritu sin emociones.

"Eso no es importante, solo tienes que seguir mis órdenes" Respondió Isaac rápidamente, a lo que Kanade asintió sin ninguna objeción.

"Muy bien, Ángel. Te ordeno que…." Isaac estaba a punto de decir algo, pero vio que La Princesa estaba empezando a despertar, pero no le dio mucha importancia de todas formas, Tohka estaba encadenada. "Te ordeno que mates a Itsuka Shido" Dijo finalmente.

"Objetivo: Itsuka Shido, edad: 16 años, altura: 170 cm, peso: 58 kg, familia: Itsuka Kotori, Itsuka Haruko, Itsuka Tatsuo, Takamiya Mana, amenaza: baja, poderes: humano capaz de utilizar los poderes espirituales ajenos, como el caso de Sandalphon, perteneciente al espíritu Yatogami Tohka, bajo el apodo de La Princesa, actualmente: parece que ha ejercido mayor control sobre los poderes espirituales de al menos cuatro espíritus, aun así, no representa ninguna amenaza" Kanade 'analizó' a Shido, mientras que este se sorprendió mucho, ya que la Kanade que él conocía era muy…. Ignorante, pero lo intentaba. "Objetivo analizado: Comenzando eliminación" Murmuró ella sin ninguna duda, a lo que Shido le tuvo un poco de miedo, la palabra eliminar no sonaba muy bonito dentro de su cabeza, y menos si se trataba de él.

De pronto, las cadenas que ataban a Shido desaparecieron, por lo que él tuvo un muy mal presentimiento. "Vamos, Itsuka Shido. Veremos cuanto tiempo puedes escapar de ella" Anunció Isaac, y las sospechas de Shido fueron ciertas.

"Comenzando persecución, objetivo en movimiento" La chica corrió hacia el humano, a una gran velocidad, mientras extendía su brazo a su lado respectivo del cuerpo a la altura de sus hombros. "Invocar Ángel: Raziel" Murmuró, mientras que el mismísimo Ángel apareció en la mano extendida.

"¡Shido! ¿Qué le pasa a Kanade?" Tohka preguntó desesperada, mientras mezclaba confusión en ella, ya que ella todavía no despertaba cuando lo explicaron.

"No tengo tiempo para explicártelo, Tohka. Pero prometo que te lo explicare cuando arregle esto" Prometió el chico, mientras que La Princesa se quedó un poco más tranquila.

De repente, el espíritu blanco paró repentinamente, mientras miraba a Shido detenidamente. "¿Toh… ka?" Ella murmuró, mostrando confusión en su voz, lo que hizo que el chico se alegrara por esto, ella estaba empezando a recordar.

"No te distraigas de tu objetivo, Ángel. Ellos son tus enemigos, solo debes obedecer mis órdenes" Interrumpió Isaac, mientras que Kanade volvió a ser controlada por Isaac.

Hollow volvió a correr hacia su objetivo, y alcanzó rápidamente a Shido, donde lo embistió y lo tiró al suelo, quedando ella encima de él. "Objetivo inmovilizado, preparando ataque" Kanade fijo a su Ángel directo a la cabeza del chico, mientras mantenía su brazo en el aire, pero de repente….

"¡Shido!" Gritó Tohka, no podía ver nada de lo que estaba pasando, y escuchó un sonido proveniente de aquellos dos, donde se escuchaba claramente que algo había sido atravesado, solo que no sabía que era.

"¿Ka…nade?" El chico no se lo pudo creer, el espíritu había fallado su ataque, pero talvez fueron otras causas las que evitaron que Shido fuera asesinado.

"Error: Algo me impide que acabe con el objetivo, mi cuerpo no responde a las órdenes dadas, no puedo cumplir con las ordenes, estado: intentando mover a Raziel directo a Itsuka Shido, pero no responde" Explicó Kanade un poco confundida, pero con la misma voz seria de siempre.

Kanade se alejó de Shido inmediatamente, y después extendió su mano enfrente de ella. "Si no puedo acabar con el objetivo a corta distancia, entonces….. Raziel" Ella estaba intentando algo, Shido no podía adivinar lo que ella estaba tramando, por lo que le preocupo más su seguridad y la de ella. "Estado: Eliminar" Con esto, el espíritu concentró energía en su Ángel, donde ella hizo un movimiento cortante de la nada, y esa misma energía se disparó como si fuera un rayó de energía destructiva, unas ondas espirituales peligrosas. "Muere, para así ya no sentir este dolor inquietante en mi pecho" Kanade murmuró, y solo Shido pudo oírla claramente, lo que lo sorprendió, pero ella no se detenía, las ondas cortantes de energía seguían viniendo hacia él, una tras otra, pero el chico ya había aprendido a esquivar los ataques de cualquier espíritu. Pero hubo una que no pudo esquivar y lo golpeo en la pierna, donde cayó al suelo sin poder moverse.

"¡Rayos!" Shido alzó la voz, cuando vio cercana su muerte por aquella chica, y Kanade lanzó otra onda directo hacia él, pero….

"Estado de confusión: ¿Qué está ocurriendo?" Ella se preguntó, ya que el chico con el fin de protegerse del ataque de ella, invocó al Ángel Raziel, en su mano izquierda, donde absorbió su ataque.

El espíritu lo miró sorprendida, una mirada que no se esperaría de alguien sin emociones. "…. ¿Shi…do?" Ella murmuró su nombre, pero sin darse cuenta, de la nada…. Apareció Ellen detrás de ella, con una mirada asesina.

"Eliminaré a cualquiera que traicione a Ike, este mentalmente controlado o no" Murmuró la hechicera, y se puso en posición de ataque al igual que Kanade.

"¡Alto ahí!" Gritó una persona desconocida, interrumpiendo la batalla que aún no empezaba. "Parece que no llegamos tarde, ¿verdad?" Preguntó la misma voz, parecía una voz femenina algo extrovertida.

"Oye, no deberías de alertar al enemigo donde estamos, idiota" Dijo otra voz, esta era más tranquila que la otra.

"¡Vamos! No peleen aquí, saben a lo que venimos, ¿no?" Esta vez era una voz masculina, aunque algo chillona al parecer de Shido, pero eso fue lo que lo hizo darse cuenta de quienes eran.

"¡¿Yoshinon, Yoshino, Kaguya y Miku?!" Se preguntó el chico algo sorprendido, no sabía cómo reaccionar a esto.

"Alertar: Ya está, Tohka. Ahora ya no estas encadenada" Dijo una de las gemelas Yamai, Yuzuru. Quien se había separado de las demás para poder liberar a Tohka.

"Gracias, Yuzuru. Te debo una" Agradeció Tohka, ahora si podía ir a ayudar a Shido.

"¡Isaac Westtcot!" Gritó el Espíritu de Fuego, que apareció de repente en el techo, con el único objetivo de matarlo. "¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves a controlar la mente de Kanade? Y luego utilizarla para matar a Shido" Kotori le gritó, sentía mucha enojo, parece que habían estado allí hace un buen rato. "¡¿Sabes cómo se sentiría ella si sabe que mato a mi Onii-chan?!" Kotori intentaba atacarlo, pero Ellen se interponía en su camino.

"¿Kanade-chan? ¿Qué pasó con tu ropa?" Preguntó un inocente Yoshinon, parece que no había estado poniendo mucha atención que digamos.

"¿Kana..de-chan?" Ella se preguntó intentando recordar algo, pero no podía, algo estaba impidiendo que ella recordara a esas personas.

"¡Isaac!" Shido también se unió a la pelea, apoyando a Kotori, como los hermanos que son. "¡Dime como regresarla a la normalidad!" El chico exigió, mientras peleaba con la Sandalphon a un lado de Kotori. "Yo… Yo…. ¡Yo prometí salvarla!" Él le gritó, en ese momento sentía mucha furia, él tampoco sabía porque, pero ahora lo importante era salvar al espíritu. "¡Le prometí que la defendería de cualquiera que intente lastimarla! No me importa quien sea" Él siguió, y en cada golpe descargaba su furia en contra de la hechicera. "¡Le dije que siempre estaría con ella! ¡Que puede confiar en mí, así como en ellas!" Shido logró romper el Territory de Ellen, lo que sorprendió a más de uno. "¡No puedes llegar así como así y destruirle la vida!... Kanade merece una vida normal, todos los espíritus merecen una vida tranquila, y si hay gente como tú, que piensa destruírselas como si no valieran nada….. ¡Haremos todo lo necesario para detenerte y salvar a Kanade!... Ya que ella es muy importante para mí, así como las demás" El chico se tranquilizó, mientras que todos los espíritus presentes sonrieron al escuchar sus palabras.

Sin saberlo, Kanade empezó a llorar repentinamente, mientras estaba en confusión. "¿Qu-Qué es esto? ¿Por qué esto está pasando?" Ella se preguntaba, no lo entendía, pero desde su interior, las palabras de Shido le habían llegado al corazón, solo que aún seguía siendo controlada.

"Shido-san, ya tengo al gatito" Dijo Yoshino, lo que alegró un poco al chico, ahora lo único que faltaba era salvar a Hollow.

"….Sh-Shido…. Ayúdame" Murmuró Kanade pero algo era diferente, ya no se oía ni actuaba como si estuviera siendo controlada.

"Kanade… Tus ojos…" El mencionado murmuró, y era verdad. Su ojo izquierdo era normal, sin esos circuitos rojos que aparecieron hace poco tiempo, pero el ojo derecho aun los conservaba. "Acaso… ¿está desapareciendo el efecto de esa sustancia?" Se preguntó él con un poco de esperanza en su voz, pero….

"No hay… tiempo, tienes que salir… de aquí, apúrate" Ella le rogó, y nadie estaba entendiendo nada de lo que estaba pasando, incluso Isaac, quien fue el de la idea.

"No será necesario, Ángel. Ya que no serás capaz de abrir tus ojos de nuevo" Dijo la hechicera conocida como Ellen, mientras que en eso, de repente la atacó por detrás cuando escapó de Shido y Kotori, y la lanzó lejos. "¡Muere! ¡Rhongomiant!" Ellen lanzó su rayo de luz destructora directo hacia el espíritu, que todavía intentaba levantarse.

"¡Kanade!" Shido y los espíritus gritaron en desesperación, ya que no pudieron distinguir nada de lo que había pasado.

"Ya veo, así que hiciste que tu Vestido Astral absorbiera el impacto, y al mismo tiempo te liberaste del control mental, nada mal. Pero, en el estado en el que estas no podrás defenderte" Dijo Ellen, lo que nadie se esperaba es que el espíritu pudiera sobrevivir al impacto, pero a cambio de eso, perdió su Vestido Astral creado por la sustancia y se quedó desnuda, aunque solo quedaron algunos trozos para proteger sus partes delicadas.

"¿Acaso…. No pu-puedes dejar de…. Hablar?" Preguntó Kanade, como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque fue protegida por un escudo que se desvaneció después el impacto. "Pero, gracias a ti pude volver a ser la misma, aunque no haya mucho cambio" Ella añadió, intentando levantarse, pero estaba demasiado débil.

Ellen se enojó un poco por aquel comentario, pero Isaac la detuvo de atacar. "Espera, Ellen. Dejaremos esto por aquí, ya que no quiero causar tantos destrozos al edificio" Dijo Isaac, lo que sorprendió a los demás, él estaba huyendo otra vez como cuando paso lo mismo con Tohka invertida, pero también, esto los alegro un poco, ya que volverían a sus vidas normales otra vez.

"¡Espe-" Kanade intentó detenerlo, pero no podía levantarse, y eso lo dificulto un poco más de lo esperado, hasta que…. "¿Shido? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" El espíritu preguntó, y que el chico se le había acercado y la cargo en sus brazos.

"Bueno, como no te puedes mover, supongo que te cargare hasta la casa, pero…." Respondió Shido, solo que con el pequeño detalle de no terminar su frase. "T-Tendrás que ponerte esto, supongo que lo necesitaras" Él murmuró, intentando no hacer contacto visual con ella, ya que… Kanade no estaba en las mejores condiciones, Shido le dio una ropa que le había prestado Miku, y con eso se pudo tapar por mientras su cuerpo. Y así, todos estaban listos para volver a casa.

Con Ellen y Isaac….

"¿Estás seguro de esto, Ike?" Preguntó la hechicera, que sostenía al mencionado mientras iban a una zona segura.

"Claro, Ellen. De todas formas, ya tengo todo lo que necesito, así que esto solo era una prueba" Respondió Isaac, y Ellen se dio una idea de lo que él quería decir.

"Disculpen, pero…. ¿Podría hablar con usted, Sir Isaac Westtcot?"

"¡¿Quién eres?!" Ellen reaccionó violentamente hacia la voz misteriosa, no había nadie, así que no sabían quién era la voz.

"Quiero hacer un trato con ustedes, sé que les van a interesar, Isaac-sama" Dijo la voz, era una voz masculina algo tranquila y educada. "Tiene que ver con Darkness" Añadió él, e Isaac sonrió al escuchar eso, así que el hombre supuso que eso era un sí.

* * *

(Notas)

Perdon, perdón…. No pudo actualizar el sábado, ya que estaba en un avión, pero bueno, yo sé que muchos de ustedes están de vacaciones de navidad y pueden leer esto cuando quieran, y en los próximos capítulos estará más calmado que en los otros, así que Shido y las demás podrán descansar. Bueno, creo que estuvo bien el cap, así que espero que les guste y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Felices vacaciones! Nos vemos….


	17. ¿Qué hay en tu corazón?

Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo DAL ni nada de eso, solo a Kanade, la historia y a los OCs que aparecen aquí.

* * *

Capítulo 17: ¿Qué hay en tu corazón?

Después de lo sucedido en DEM, Kanade y los demás fueron llevados al Fraxinus para atender sus heridas, aun así, había alguien que todavía no había despertado, y eso los mantenía muy preocupados.

"Reine, ¿por qué no despierta?" Preguntó Kotori, mientras observaba al espíritu de cabello blanco acostada sin moverse o abrir los ojos. "Ya debería de haberlo hecho, ¿qué es lo que pasa?" Ella añadió.

"No lo sé, Kotori. Pero, esto es solo una suposición…. Cuando a Kanade se le inyectó esa sustancia, podría ser que también contuviera otra sustancia aparte que evitara que se pudiera curar, así que cuando recibió ese ataque de frente por parte de la hechicera, puede que no pueda despertar en un buen rato" Respondió la Oficial Analista, dando un poco de su punto de vista a la Comandante.

"Todos están muy preocupados por ella, pero lo que más me inquieta es que Isaac este tramando algo de nuevo" Murmuró Kotori, mientras Reine la apoyaba en su comentario.

"Por el momento dejémosla descansar, tenemos que decirle lo que descubrimos a Shin y a las demás, así que vamos, Kotori" Dijo Reine, y la Comandante asintió con la cabeza y las dos se fueron hacia la sala principal del Fraxinus.

"Kotori, ¿Cómo está?" Preguntó el joven inquieto, ya que Reine y su hermana no lo dejaban entrar en la habitación donde se encontraba Kanade.

"Por el momento todavía no despierta, pero creo que no falta mucho para eso, así que puedes estar tranquilo" Respondió la mencionada, y con eso, Shido se tranquilizó un poco.

"Como sea, pero la razón por la que los llamamos aquí es por ella, así que daremos nuestros informes…. Kotori, por favor" Pidió Reine, para que la Comandante procediera a explicar.

"Antes de eso…. Shido, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" Kotori hizo una pequeña pregunta al chico, y al parecer nadie se lo esperaba.

"Sí, adelante"

"¿Isaac Westtcot hizo algún comentario sospechoso?" Preguntó Kotori directamente, pero no sorprendió a nadie, ya que ese hombre guardaba muchos secretos y decía cosas inimaginables, así que ya sabían que cualquier cosa puede ser posible.

"Bueno…. Mencionó algo sobre 'Espíritu del Cielo' y también…. 'Las Llamas Blancas de la Eternidad' o algo así, no puedo recordarlo muy bien" Contestó el chico, y la Comandante se puso a pensar seriamente sobre esto.

"Bueno, después analizaremos esa información…. Pero, como ya se abran dado cuenta, Kanade es… Ella es un espíritu con un cuerpo hecho de Mana, y no es un espíritu artificial, ya que ella tiene su propio Mana, y ella no se formó por los restos de otros espíritus, así que cuando Shido la besó, su cuerpo se volvió más humano, pero aún tiene dificultades para poder vivir de esa manera, ya que el sellado le quita casi todo su poder" Kotori comenzó a explicar, a lo que algunos entendieron, y otros ya lo sabían, pero la Comandante lo comenzó a explicar más detalladamente.

"Bueno, ahora todo tiene sentido, ¿no?" Se preguntó Tohka inocentemente, mientras que los demás suspiraban ante su comentario.

"Pero ahora lo que me inquieta es cuanto poder pueda tener, ya que en el futuro puede ser un peligro, pero por ahora solo hay que esperar" Murmuró Reine, mientras que los demás asintieron junto con ella.

"Sería peligroso si su poder se saliera de control, ¿verdad?... No podemos bajar la guardia" Comentó Miku, pero de repente, algo cayó desde el otro lado de la puerta, y nadie pudo ver quien era, pero todos estaban en la sala principal, y Kanade no podía moverse, ¿así que quien era la persona que estaba ahí? Nadie pudo saber, así que Shido se fue a investigar.

" _Creo que tomaré esta oportunidad para visitar a Kanade…."_ Pensó el chico, desviándose de su objetivo principal.

Habitación de emergencia…

Shido entró a la habitación, solo para encontrarse a Kanade aun durmiendo, así que se sentó, esperando a que ella despertara. El chico suspiró, mientras se ponía a pensar sobre algunas cosas. "Al menos todo salió bien al final" El añadió.

"….Lo siento…." Dijo una voz conocida para Shido, y este no se lo esperaba para nada.

"¡¿Kanade?! ¿Estás bien?" Shido alzó la voz muy aliviado, aunque todavía esperaba la respuesta por parte del espíritu.

"Sí… Estoy bien, creo…. Pero, lo siento" Ella se volvió a disculpar, lo que Shido no entendía muy bien.

"¿Por qué te disculpas?"

"Porque por mi culpa fueron capturados y heridos, además…. Soy un peligro para ustedes y la ciudad" Ella respondió, mirando al chico decididamente. "Oí su conversación de hace rato, Shido. No tienen que ocultarlo, después de todo, soy quien lo sabe mejor que nadie" Kanade añadió.

"No te culpes a ti misma, Kanade. Fue culpa de Isaac que nos metiéramos en este lio, así que quédate tranquila" Shido la quiso tranquilizar, para que ya dejara de pensar en esas cosas.

"Pero…."

"Eso no importa, así que… ¿Quieres ir a una cita? Digo, para que dejes de pensar en eso y solo te diviertas" Sugirió el chico, a lo que ella asintió, pero Shido quiso hacer una observación. "Uh… Kanade, ¿puedes moverte en ese estado?"

"Eh… Bueno yo-"

"Eso no será problema, Shin. Kanade se puede transportar en esta silla de ruedas" Entró repentinamente la Oficial Analista, asustando a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban teniendo una linda conversación.

"¡R-R-R-Reine! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" La cara de Shido se comenzó a poner un poco roja de la vergüenza, mientras Reine lo miraba confundido.

Kanade lo único que hizo fue voltear la mirada, también con un poco de rubor en su rostro, ya que no puede moverse muy bien, aún estaba cansada por el esfuerzo que hizo al levantarse para ir con los demás, pero después de eso… Ya no podía moverse.

"Desde el principio, Shin. Pero por ahora quiero que abandones esta sala" Pidió Reine al chico, y este se quedó un poco confundido.

"¿Por qué me pides eso, Reine?"

"Porque voy a cambiar de ropa a Kanade….. Aunque, podrías ser de ayuda aquí, así que mejor quédate" Reine cambió de idea muy rápido, y eso asustó un poco a Shido, así que intentó huir, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. "No te preocupes, solo me pasaras la ropa" Ella añadió, y el chico al oír eso se alegró un poco.

"Fiuuu…. Qué alivio" Suspiró Shido con una sonrisa en su rostro, que empezaba a calmarse un poco.

"No sé de qué te quejas, Shin. Kanade ha estado desnuda desde que la trajimos aquí, así que no sé por qué se avergüenzan ahora" Reine hizo una pequeña observación, donde los otros dos la miraron con vergüenza. "Bueno, ahora comencemos para cambiarte" Anunció la Analista.

"Reine, este…. ¿Qué atuendo le pondrás a Kanade?"

"Un vestido largo de color negro y blanco, tipo loli gótica…. con algunos volantes y en la cabeza…. Un gran lazo de los mismos colores, como el que usa Kurumi en su estado transformada" Explicó Reine, donde los otros dos se quedaron un poco confundidos.

Con los demás…..

"¿Está segura de esto, Comandante?... No creo que debamos de espiar la conversación de Shido-kun" Preguntó Kannazuki, donde por respuesta…. Recibió un golpe directo al estómago por parte de Kotori.

"Claro que estoy segura, Kanade necesita un tiempo para decidir qué es lo que quiere hacer" Ella respondió, mientras sacaba otra paleta que siempre trae consigo.

"Hmmm… Sería mejor ir todos juntos, ¿no?... Aunque Shido ya dijo que solo él y Kanade" Tohka murmuró en derrota, aunque por otro lado se veía feliz.

De repente, Shido, Reine y Kanade entraron a la sala, donde algunos se sorprendieron al ver al espíritu en una silla de ruedas, y con un largo vestido que cubría sus pies y brazos.

"Kanade-san, ¿por qué estás en una silla de ruedas?" Preguntó Yoshino un poco preocupada, y Kanade se sorprendió un poco por aquella pregunta, pero después sonrió.

" _Esto es tener amigos, ¿no?... Se siente algo agradable, supongo que está bien"_ Pensó la chica, mientras trataba de decidir qué respuesta darle a la niña (loli). "Como todavía mi cuerpo está algo lastimado, no puedo moverme. Pero, cuando esa cosa que me inyectaron desaparezca, pues…. Mis heridas sanaran y podré volver a caminar" Kanade respondió, mientras que Yoshino sonrió como siempre lo hace.

"El vestido es para que no se noten las vendas en su cuerpo" Reine hizo un pequeño comentario, ya que muchas miradas se centraron en Kanade.

"Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Volveremos antes de la cena" Dijo Shido, quien agarró la silla de ruedas y se dirigió hacia el teletransportador del Fraxinus.

En el parque…..

"¿Qué pasa, Kanade? Ya no te ves tan curiosa como la primera vez" EL chico le hizo una observación.

"Bueno, es que como ya lo vi y aunque me sigue pareciendo agradable, creo que solo reacciono extraño cuando veo algo que no entiendo o nunca lo había visto" Ella respondió, a lo que Shido le halló un poco de sentido.

Ellos anduvieron un rato por el parque, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Kanade parecía que estaba algo incomoda por algo. "¿Te ocurre algo, Kanade?" Preguntó el chico.

"Bueno, uh…. Es que esta cosa que está debajo del vestido esta algo apretado, ¿o pequeño?... No lo sé" Kanade respondió, a lo que Shido tuvo que procesar para darse cuenta de lo que quería decir. "Pero está bien, solo corto esto y queda bien" Dijo Kanade, dejando solo la parte de enfrente intacta.

"Está bien, así que….." Shido estaba intentando decir algo, pero no sabía que decir.

"Después de conocer a Kurumi, todavía no conocía bien los poderes de su Ángel, así que ella me dejo allí y se fue a alejar a las hechiceras, pero la mataron…. Y en ese momento, mis poderes eran muy inestables, así que perdí el control y comencé a matar a todo el que vi. Pero Kurumi me detuvo y después de eso… Volví a la otra dimensión" La chica dijo con una expresión seria. "Solo te había contado hasta cuando conocí a Kurumi, ¿verdad?" Kanade añadió.

"Y-Ya veo….." El chico murmuró, no sabía que decir ante esa declaración. "Uh…. ¿Quieres…. Una nieve?" Sugirió Shido, intentando cambiar de tema.

"… Si" Ella respondió, y los dos se dirigieron hacia la tienda más cercana, donde le dieron una nieve a cada uno, y después se fueron a pasear por otro lugar cercano que la chica no conocía.

"…S-Shido…" Murmuró Kanade, parecía que quería llorar y eso confundió al chico.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"…Quiero moverme…. ¡Pero no puedo!... ¡Ya se! Shido, cárgame por todo el lugar" La chica sonrió inocentemente, mientras Shido no sabía que responderle.

"Tranquila, Kanade. Mejor vamos a otro lugar, al que tú quieras"

"Podemos ir a un lugar donde no hayan humanos?... Digo, personas" Dijo Kanade, y sí que se la puso difícil a Shido, así que solo la llevó más profundo en el parque.

"¿Qué necesitas, Kanade?" Él preguntó, ya que la chica se había quedado en silencio un buen rato, a pesar de que ella sugirió la idea.

"¿Qué es el amor?" Kanade preguntó seriamente, mientras que a Shido le entró un poco de pánico al respecto.

"N-No sabría responderte acerca de eso" Shido respondió, mientras que la chica le dio una mirada insatisfecha. "D-Digamos que es algo así como…. Cuando te sientes cómodo cuando estas cerca de una persona, o sientes un nivel de confianza muy alto y piensas que no te traicionara... Espera, eso suena más como a un amigo…. Bueno, el punto es cuando quieres estas con una persona por el resto de tu vida, o cuando sientes celos si una chica o chico está cerca de él o ella. Y así…." El chico explicó lo mejor que pudo.

"Entonces…. ¿Se siente algo cálido en el pecho cuando estas con esa persona?" Kanade preguntó con una voz calmada.

"Supongo…."

"¿Y sientes que esa persona nunca te va a mentir o a decepcionar?"

"Creo que si…."

"Entonces, Shido. ¿Tu sientes amor por alguien?" Ella preguntó repentinamente, lo que hizo que Shido se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza.

"¡N-No sabría cómo responderte eso! Mejor vamos a otro lugar" El chico comenzó a correr repentinamente, mientras que Kanade se andaba sacudiendo mucho por todas las piedras que habían en el camino.

"¡E-Espera, Shido! ¡Si vas tan rápido me voy a-"Ella no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase, ya que cayó al suelo junto con Shido, fueron demasiado rápido.

"¡Lo siento mucho!" Shido se arrodillo apenado ante ella, mientras que Kanade lo miraba extrañamente. Pero después, el chico se levantó y cargó a la chica en su espalda. "Supongo que tendré que cargarte como una disculpa" Shido murmuró un poco apenado.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, y Shido decidió que irían caminando a la casa, pero Kanade tenía que ser llevada al Fraxinus para atender sus heridas, pero por mientras en el camino, estuvieron hablando un poco.

"Realmente pensé que estarías un poco más pesada, Kanade" El chico hizo un pequeño comentario inofensivo, o al menos eso fue para él.

"¿En serio? Yo pensé que no resistirías nada, Shido. Buen trabajo" Kanade lo elogió como si fuera un niño pequeño, fue como una venganza.

"Es divertido salir contigo, Shido"

"Ya veo, me alegro de que sea así" Dijo el chico, mientras que estaba tratando de recordar algo. "Por cierto, Kanade. Mañana iras con nosotros al centro comercial…. Solo para que lo sepas" Añadió este.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque van a comprarte ropa para que te puedan enseñar a actuar como una persona normal y así poder ir a la escuela" Respondió Shido, mientras que ella casi no entendió mucho de lo que quería decir, pero al menos sabía que mañana iba a ser divertido.

"Es bueno tener amigos, y me alegro de haberlos conocido a ustedes, Shido…."

En otro lugar….

"¿Cómo te fue en tu observación, Evia?" Preguntó una voz masculina, a pesar de que no se veía nadie.

"Mejor que a Irina, supongo. Aunque no hubo nada nuevo" Esta vez fue una voz femenina, siendo un poco indiferente.

"Pero, creo que vamos un paso adelante, ¿verdad, Kuro?" Volvió a preguntar aquella voz masculina.

"Claro, después de todo. Natsumi-sama se sacrificó por nosotros, así que debemos de cumplir su sueño y apoderarnos de Darkness" Respondió alguien, a pesar de que no había nadie, se sentían la presencia de seres extraños.

"Espero que este a salvo, Natsumi-sama. Despues de todo, hicimos todo lo posible para mantener su espíritu con vida"

* * *

(Notas)

Por fin Kanade-chan podrá tener un poco de descanso, y los demás también. Y lo único que puedo decir es que me gusta mucho escribir esto, y espero que en el futuro pueda escribir un crossover con Date A Live, To Love Ru, Fairy Tail, Fate Stay Night UBW, y otros más :3

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Felices vacaciones.


	18. Witch

Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo DAL ni nada, solo a Kanade y la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 18: Witch

"¡¿Por qué estamos aquí?!" Preguntó el chico indignado, ya que no estaba preparado para llegar de nuevo a esa tienda.

"Porque es necesario, Darling. Kanade-chan es prioridad hoy, ya lo habíamos hablado, ¿recuerdas?" Respondió Miku, mientras sonría internamente.

"Si… Pero, ¿yo también tengo que entrar?" Cuestionó Shido a Diva, mientras que Kanade los miraba extrañamente junto a las demás.

"¡Recuérdalo!"

En Fraxinus por la mañana….

"Bien, hoy vamos a enseñarle a Kanade como vestirse, así que la ayudaremos entre todas… Y sí, eso te incluye a ti, Shido" Anunció Kotori, mientras que las demás asintieron y el chico solo se preocupó aún más.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…." Murmuró Shido, mientras Yoshino le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

"Por cierto, Kanade-chan. ¿Ya estás bien?" Preguntó la marioneta, Yoshinon, ya que aún seguía algo inseguro de la condición de ella.

"Creo que estoy bien, al menos ya puedo caminar, de todas formas ya han pasado dos días, a pesar de que Shido me había dicho que íbamos a salir pasado mañana" Respondió la chica, haciendo sentir un poco mal a Shido. "Pero te perdono, Shido. No te preocupes" Dijo Kanade, como si se estuviera burlando inconscientemente del chico.

Miku se quedó pensando un rato con una sonrisa sospechosa, hasta que decidió hablar. "Entonces… No importa a donde vayamos, Darling no se quejara, ¿verdad?" Preguntó la chica, y a algunos les dio mala espina.

"Claro, él solo va a ir porque Kanade no quiere ir sin Shido, así que sí" Respondió la Comandante, mientras la mencionada se avergonzó un poco acerca de eso.

"¡Oye!" Hollow gritó, mientras que Miku le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera un perrito.

"¡Vamos al centro!" Y así, Tohka dirigió al grupo hacia su destino.

De vuelta a la realidad….

"Vamos, Darling. Según he oído, ya has entrado aquí, ¿no?... Eres un niño travieso" Murmuró Miku, mientras sostenía una mirada tenebrosa.

"Pero…. ¿Es necesario ir aquí primero?" Shido no quería entrar, se vería como un pervertido si algunas de sus compañeras de clase lo vieran ahí, junto con un montón de chicas que se le pegan a cada rato. "Yo me puedo quedar afuera… así que-"

"¡Sin objeciones! Tendrás que dar tu opinión sobre eso" Dijo Diva, señalando 'algo' que hizo que el chico se sonrojara un poco.

"¡Vamos a entrar!" Gritó Kaguya, mientras jalaba a Kanade y a Yuzuru adentro de la tienda.

Pues… Adentro….

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Preguntó el espíritu de cabello blanco, mirando por todos lados sorprendida.

"Es una tienda de lencería, donde la primera lección comienza" Respondió Miku, cuando Kaguya lo iba a contestar, pero Miku se la ganó.

"¿Lence… ria?"

"Primero, vamos a que te tomen las medidas, ¿de acuerdo?" Preguntó Kotori, a lo que Kanade contestó con un sí, y procedieron a preguntarle a alguien del personal si podían tomarle las medidas.

"Shido, tu quédate lejos de aquí, ¿entiendes?"

"Sí…. No tienes que decírmelo" Contestó el chico, mientras se dirigía nervioso por los alrededores, consiguiendo las miradas de muchas chicas. _"Esto se ve mal, yo no debería de estar aquí…."_ Él pensó, mientras no sabía a donde mirar, ya que todo era demasiado para él.

"¡Listo, Shido!" Tohka alzó la voz, mientras todas fueron hacia él.

"¿Cómo les fue?" Él preguntó, sin saber que eso haría pensar mal a algunas chicas alrededor de él.

"97, 63, 88" Kanade contestó, a lo que Shido no le encontró mucho sentido, y las demás suspiraron en respuesta. "Busto, cintura, cadera" La chica se lo hizo más fácil, y entonces sí pudo entenderlo mejor.

"B-Bueno, yo me iré afuera, ustedes pueden escoger lo que quieran" Shido intentó despedirse, pero no lo dejaban ir, así que por las malas tuvo que quedarse.

"Bien, Kanade-chan, escucha con atención. Toda chica tiene que ponerse ropa interior, a donde quiera que vaya, por supuesto, debajo de la ropa, pero el punto es que tienes que usarla cuando estés afuera, en la escuela, en la casa…. En todo lugar, ¿entendido?" Explicó Miku, con una pequeña pregunta de por medio.

"Sí…."

"¡Entonces a escoger!" Anunció Tohka, mientras que… Todas menos Kanade y Shido se veían muy emocionados.

"Se están divirtiendo…" La chica comentó casualmente, mientras examinaba un par de 'cosas' por las que había estado ahí.

"Uh… ¿Te gusta?" Preguntó Shido, ya que se fijó que Kanade estaba muy concentrada.

"Bueno, creo que es sencillo y puede resistir mucho tiempo, así que sí"

"¡Shido, ya terminamos!" Todas anunciaron, sorprendiendo a los otros dos, ya que traían demasiada ropa interior, toda diferente en muchos sentidos.

"¡Eso es demasiado, dejen algo!" El chico interrumpió algo preocupado, ellas suspiraron y luego se dirigieron para dejar algunas prendas, para así pagar… con la tarjeta de Reine, y luego de hacerlo, se dirigieron a la siguiente tienda.

En otra tienda…..

"Ahora, comencemos con lo siguiente. Kanade…. Escoge lo que te guste, solo asegúrate de que te quede, ¿sí?" Ahora le enseñó Tohka, y Kanade asintió y se fue a explorar la tienda, con la compañía de los demás.

"Este…. T-Tohka…" Hollow preguntó en voz baja a La Princesa, con una voz fría y tranquila, haciendo que ella se acercara un poco confusa.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Me ayudas a vestirme, Tohka?" Kanade preguntó sin ninguna pena, mientras Tohka asintió y se metió con ella al vestidor.

"Por cierto, Kanade. Me sorprende que no te avergonzaras acerca de esto" Murmuró Tohka sorprendida, nunca habría esperado una reacción como esa.

"No hay de que avergonzarse, ya que aunque no lo sepa, eso solo significa que podré aprender algo nuevo, y eso me hace muy feliz…. ser capaz de vivir como un ser humano normal…. Es…. Divertido"

"Ya veo…." Murmuró La Princesa con asombro, mientras procedió a sonreír como siempre. "Entonces, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda"

Paso un tiempo largo hasta que el espíritu salió del vestidor junto con Tohka, mientras la chica vestía una falda color lila y una blusa de manga larga con cuello cuadrado de color blanco, con zapatos bajos del mismo color de la falda.

"¡Oh! Te ves bien, Kanade-chan" Miku dio su aprobación de inmediato, mientras mantenía su pulgar arriba.

"Acuerdo. Pienso que te queda bien"

"Realmente hiciste una buena elección" Alabó Kaguya, mientras sonreía victoriosa.

"Concuerdo con Miku y Kaguya… ¿verdad, Yoshino?" Preguntó la Comandante, a la niña que todo el tiempo traía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí… ¿Y tú, Shido-san?"

"¿Uh?... B-Bueno, creo que se ve bien" Contestó el chico, mientras fueron escogiendo los siguientes atuendos para comprarlos.

"¿A dónde vamos a ir ahora, Shido?" Preguntó Kanade, mientras que el chico se puso a pensar acerca de eso.

"Hmm…. Déjame pensar…. Supongo que podríamos-"Antes de que Shido pudiera terminar, Miku jaló de su brazo junto con Hollow.

"¡Vamos a los trajes de baño!" Gritó Diva, mientras que las demás aprobaron la idea y así lo hicieron.

Fue un día duro para otros, y un día divertido para los demás, y cuando se estaba haciendo tarde, los espíritus, menos Kanade y Miku…. Se fueron a sus departamentos junto a la casa del chico, mientras que Miku se fue a su casa, y Kanade acompañó a Kotori y a Shido a su hogar.

DEM….

"¿Cómo te fue, Ellen?" Preguntó el Director de DEM Industries, mientras hojeaba algunos documentos extraños.

"No fue un objetivo difícil, pero sus sirvientes intervinieron y lograron salvarla, pero no creo que le quede mucho tiempo de vida" Respondió la secretaria de DEM. "Por cierto, Ike. ¿Qué son esos archivos? Nunca los había visto antes" Ella añadió.

"Viejos archivos de hace cinco años, ya sabes. El proyecto de la inversión"

"Entendido…. Y, ¿leyó algo interesante?"

"Sí…. Supongo que antes no le di mucha atención ya que no nos servían de nada, pero esta vez, puede que podamos lograr lo que queremos" Contestó Isaac, mientras le daba a Ellen los archivos.

"¿Estás seguro, Ike? Esto podría desatar a la maldad en el mundo, sin pensar en su mismísima destrucción" Preguntó Ellen, aunque lo decía sin mucho interés.

"No te preocupes por eso, Ellen. Todo va a salir bien"

De vuelta con Shido….

"¡¿Shido, qué es eso?!" La chica preguntó inmediatamente en el momento en que se abrió la puerta de la casa de Shido y Kotori. "¡¿Qué es todo esto?! ¡¿Eso se come?!... ¡Ah! ¡Es enorme!..." Y así estuvo un buen rato, preguntando por cada cosa que veía en la casa de Shido, y después, rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina.

"¡Espera, Kanade! No te vayas a lastimar" El chico corrió hacia ella, procurando que no tirara nada o algo por el estilo.

"Bueno, yo me iré a mi habitación. Buena suerte…. ¡Onii-chan!"

En la cocina…

"Mira, Kanade. Esto es-"

"Hmm…. Esto parece una muy pequeña versión de Raziel" La chica hizo caso omiso a Shido y decidió irse por lo primero que le llamó la atención, un juego de cuchillos muy filosos. "¡Bien, vamos a otro sitio!" Dijo Kanade, mientras se dirigía a abrir las alacenas de la cocina. "Shido, ¿qué es eso?" Ella preguntó.

"Es comida enlatada, sobres, cereales, jugos… y ese tipo de cosas" Él respondió, mientras que la chica lo miraba insatisfecha.

"¿Estás jugando conmigo, Shido?" Ella preguntó con unas pocas sospechas.

"Oh, claro que no, no podría…" Él respondió con sarcasmo, haciendo que el espíritu se enoje un poco más.

"¡Shido!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Yo-" Antes de que Kanade pudiera terminar, algo explotó cerca de ella, lo que hizo que saltara en pánico. "¡Hyaaaaa!" Ella gritó, tapándose los oídos rápidamente, y parecía que a Shido le dio un poco de gracia, ya que intentaba no reír ante ella. "¡Deja de burlarte de mí!" La chica le advirtió, parece que sí se había dado cuenta de ello, y después, se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda al chico.

"Vamos, Kanade, no me estoy burlando de ti…. Pero ya no estés enojada, ¿está bien? O sino, no te mostraré mi cuarto, la televisión-"

"¡¿Televisión?!... ¿Qué esperas, Shido? ¡Vamos!" Kanade empezó a zarandear a Shido del brazo, mientras se notaba lo curiosa que estaba.

"Me sorprende verte así, Kanade"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Por qué cuando te conocí eras una chica desconfiada, fría y sin emociones. Pero me alegro de poder verte así" Él respondió, creando un pequeño rubor en la chica.

"Supongo que sí, aunque tampoco he cambiado mucho, solo me pongo un poco emocionada cuando hay algo que no conozco" Ella respondió, mientras soltaba al chico y comenzaba a caminar por la cocina.

"Entonces, vamos. Te mostraré la televisión" Dijo Shido, mientras que Kanade lo siguió emocionada, y el chico agarró el control remoto y prendió la televisión, pero….

"¡Hyaaaaa!" Kanade volvió a gritar, en el momento en que un anunció de una película de terror mostró a una niña gritando muy fuerte, y no hablemos del volumen del televisor.

"No te gustan los sonidos fuertes, ¿verdad?" Shido encontró uno de sus puntos débiles, mientras que ella volvió a taparse los oídos instantáneamente. "Mejor te muestro la televisión después, ven… Te mostraré las siguientes habitaciones, menos la de Kotori" Dijo el chico, mientras que ella lo siguió aun asustada.

"S-Shido, ¿Cuál es esa habitación?" Kanade preguntó, aun un poco aturdida por aquel anuncio.

"Es mi cuarto"

"¿Podemos entrar ahí?" Kanade preguntó sintiéndose un poco curiosa respecto a lo que le aguardaba en la habitación del chico.

"Bueno, si podemos, pero no hay nada interesante ahí dentro" Shido le dio permiso y ella se emocionó al respecto.

"¡Vamos, vamos!"

Cuarto de Shido….

"¡¿Qué es eso?!" La chica en el momento en que vio la cama de Shido, su curiosidad creció considerablemente.

"Es mi cama, puedes sentarte si quieres" El chico le sugirió, mientras que Kanade corrió hacia la cama.

"Es muy suave, ¿para qué sirve?" Sorprendentemente ella se calmó un poco, lo que impresionó un poco a Shido.

"Es para dormir…. O flojear, puedes estar ahí incluso todo el día, pero lo mejor es ponerte a hacer algo" Shido explicó, mientras que ella se puso a pensar acerca de eso.

"Se debe de sentir muy cómodo, ya que yo he estado durmiendo en un tanque de rehabilitación desde que fui sellada" Ella murmuró, mientras le daba palmaditas a la cama.

"Puedes acostarte si quieres"

Kanade no hizo ningún comentario acerca de lo que dijo Shido, y solo se metió debajo de las sabanas, pero ella comienza a actuar extraño y Shido intentaba evitar reírse.

"¡Ah! ¡Esta oscuro, no veo nada!" Kanade gritó sin ser una broma, lo gritó seriamente, lo que hizo que el chico no pudiera evitar reírse.

"¡Pff ja ja!" Shido ya no aguantaba, y ella al escucharlo, se enojó un poco acerca de esto, dejando atrás la sorpresa.

"¡Shido!"

"Lo siento, lo siento. Pero tienes que admitir que fue gracioso" Shido intentó defenderse de la mirada asesina de la chica que se había quitado las sabanas de encima, mientras dejaba de reírse.

"¡No, no lo fue! Deja de burlarte" Ella le gritó avergonzada, mientras se notaba un poco de rubor en su rostro.

"Vamos, Kanade. Te oías muy tierna" Shido pensó en voz alta, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse a él mismo y a la chica.

"Mmmm…. Está bien, ya no estaré enojada contigo, pero ya no te burles"

"Entendido. ¿Y qué quieres ver ahora?"

Ella se quedó pensando unos momentos, mientras su mirada se fijó en la computadora del cuarto del chico. "¿Qué es eso?" Kanade preguntó.

"Es la computadora, podemos encenderla" Él dijo, mientras se sentó en la silla de escritorio enfrente del computador, pero lo que Shido no se esperaba…. Es que Kanade se sentó en su regazó. _"Tranquilizate, Shido. Esto no significa nada, no importa que este sentada ahí, solo tienes que resistir"_ El chico se dijo a sí mismo, mientras comenzaba a sudar un poco.

Cuando el chico prendió la computadora, pretendía mostrarle a ella las diferentes funciones de esta, pero….

"¡SHIDO!" Un video-mensaje se abrió de repente ante ellos, era Kotori, gritándole a su hermano muy fuerte, algo que no debería de haber hecho.

"¡Hyaaaaa!" El espíritu gritó inevitablemente, tirándose a ella y a Shido de la silla por el pánico. "Maldición…." Kanade murmuró, mientras después de tantos sustos, se quedó inconsciente, y Shido tuvo que cargarla y la puso en la cama, dejándola dormir.

"Bueno, creo que iré a comprar ingredientes para la comida" El chico murmuró, mientras que en su mente comenzaba a enlistar lo que necesitaba.

En el centro….

"Creo que no debí de haber venido de noche, pero al menos tengo lo que necesito"

"Fufu, no esperaba encontrarme a algún humano que no fuera la AST por este lugar, sin duda alguna hoy es mi día de suerte" Dijo una voz femenina arriba del chico, mientras este volteó a ver quién era, era una mujer que parecía de 20 años o más, mientras se veía que era una mujer hermosa con las proporciones perfectas, su pelo largo color jade era un poco ondulado, y ojos del mismo color. Vestía unas ropas extrañas, de colores oscuros y anaranjados.

"¿Quién….?" Shido murmuró, al notar que la chica lo miraba fijamente con mucho interés, y en eso, ella bajó del techo de una tienda para mirar a Shido más de cerca.

"Eres bastante interesante, pero….supongo que pasabas por aquí por pura coincidencia, ¿verdad?" Ella dijo con diversión, mientras se acercaba más y más al chico.

"Uh…. Yo- eh…" Shido no sabía que decir, tenía que procesar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, mientras que la chica no podía evitar reírse.

"Fufufu, no te preocupes, no te haré daño, pero, dime. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Eh… Itsuka Shido" Él respondió con inseguridad, mientras que la chica seguía sonriendo.

"¿Eh?... ¿Con que Shido-kun, ¿verdad?"

"¿Y tú, cuál es tu nombre?" Shido preguntó, intentando averiguar cuál era el nombre de la chica.

"Soy Natsumi, un espíritu, pero aquí me llaman 'Witch'…. Aunque tampoco me desagrada"

"Ya veo, es un nombre hermoso, Natsumi-san" Dijo el chico, mientras que Natsumi sonreía ante sus palabras.

"Fufu, no hay que ser tan formales, puedes llamarme Natsumi, no me gustan los honoríficos" Ella sugirió, mientras se movía alrededor de Shido.

"Entonces…. Natsumi, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?"Shido preguntó, mientras la chica comenzaba a acordarse por lo que se había acercado a Shido.

"Oh, sí…. Hay algo que Onee-san quiere preguntarte, ¿está bien?"

"Claro, pregúntame lo que quieras"

"Shido-kun, ¿crees que…. Yo soy hermosa?" Natsumi preguntó, y se podía apreciar un poco de inseguridad en su voz, aunque Shido no le encontró algún sentido a esa pregunta, pero realmente no le importaba.

"Creo que eres realmente hermosa, Natsumi" Él respondió, mientras que Natsumi se emocionó por sus palabras, tocándose sus mejillas con sus manos, mientras su rostro se acompañaba con un pequeño rubor.

"¡Lo sabía!" Natsumi gritó emocionada, mientras el chico seguía confundido. "¡Dime, Shido-kun, ¿qué tan hermosa soy?!" Ella preguntó aún más emocionada que anteriormente, esperando ansiosamente la respuesta del chico.

"Eres increíblemente hermosa, Natsumi" Shido respondió sin vacilar, lo que hizo que la chica de cabellos sedosos color jade se emocionara.

"¡Sí! ¡Shido-kun lo sabe! ¡Shido-kun lo entiende!" Natsumi comenzó a abrazar a Shido y a pegar su mejilla en contra de la del chico, se notaba que se encontraba muy feliz, ¿o más?

"¡E-Espera, Natsumi!" Shido estaba un poco preocupado por lo que podría pasar después, así que intentó apartar a Natsumi de la manera más respetuosa posible, pero parecía que esta no cedía.

"¡Shido!" Alguien le gritó a lo lejos, y era una voz muy conocida para él.

"¿Kanade?..."

"Me preocupe un poco al ver que no estabas, así que fui a preguntarle a Kotori donde habías ido, pero ella tampoco sabía, así que salí a buscarte, pero…. Supongo que no necesitaba preocuparme por ti, Shido" Kanade dijo con una voz fría y calmada, algo a como era antes, pero sin parecer enojada.

"Fufufu, ¿Quién eres? No deberías de arruinar este momento con Shido-kun y yo. Onee-san no te necesita aquí" Natsumi la confrontó un poco, con la intención de molestarla.

"Un espíritu…." Kanade murmuró, sorprendiendo a Shido y a Natsumi por su rápida deducción.

"Vaya, fufu. Parece que no solo eres una cara bonita, parece que también eres muy inteligente" Natsumi quería fastidiarla, para ver como esta reaccionaba, pero…. ¿Talvez había otra razón?

"Oye, Natsumi" Shido quería que ella parara, ya que una Kanade enojada no era muy bonito de ver, realmente.

"Te preguntó, ¿Quién eres?" Natsumi no le hizo caso y decidió preguntarle a Kanade su nombre, aunque ya debería saberlo, después de todo, Shido murmuró su nombre junto a ella.

"Kanade, soy un espíritu, también conocida como Ángel o Hollow por la AST"

"¿Qué? ¿Eres un espíritu?... Fufufu, parece que he encontrado algo muy interesante"

"¿Acaso quieres pelea, Espíritu?" Tal vez no lo parezca, pero Kanade ya estaba harta de Natsumi, así que no pudo evitar decir eso. "Suelta a Shido" Ella ordenó, mientras que Natsumi solo reía.

"No quiero, así que…. Shido-kun, ¿quieres irte con Onee-san a otro lugar?" Witch le preguntó a Shido, haciendo caso omiso a Hollow, mientras que ella levantó la barbilla del chico muy cerca de su rostro. "Hmm…. ¡Ah, sí! Por cierto, Shido-kun…. ¿Quién es más hermosa, yo o esa chica?" Natsumi sí que se la puso difícil a Shido, entre ella y Kanade no podía decidir.

"¡Suelta a Shido!"

"Parece que no nos vas a dejar tranquilos….. ¡Haniel!" Natsumi parece que invocó a su Ángel, ya que apareció una escoba algo curiosa del vacío.

"Yahvé…. ¡Raziel!" Kanade no se quedó atrás, e invocó a su Vestido Astral y a su Ángel al mismo tiempo, creando un abrumador poder en torno a ella.

"¡Espera, Kanade, Natsumi!" Shido intentó detenerla, pero era inútil, ninguna iba a ceder.

"Dime, Espíritu. ¿Esa es tu verdadera apariencia?" Hollow preguntó seriamente, para después sonreír en forma de burla hacia Natsumi.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" Natsumi reaccionó muy diferente de lo normal, se veía furiosa por la pregunta de Kanade, y esto no lo podía dejar pasar.

"Natsumi-sama, deténgase, no debe de verse débil frente al enemigo, no necesita rebajarse a su nivel" Una voz misteriosa se oyó por todo el lugar, algo distorsionada, así que no se podía apreciar si era hombre o mujer.

"¡Esto no se quedara así, juro que te haré lamentar esas palabras!" Le gritó Natsumi antes de desaparecer de la vista de ellos dos.

"Volvamos, Shido" Dijo Kanade, haciendo desaparecer su Vestido Astral y a su Ángel, dándole la espalda al chico, y caminando sin esperarlo siquiera un poco.

" _Creo que está enojada…. Bueno, puedo comprenderlo, Natsumi se pasó un poco"_ Shido pensó, mientras intentaba seguirla, procurando que no se perdiera.

* * *

(Notas)

Por fin Natsumi hizo su aparición, y poco a poco, se descubrirán los misterios que ella oculta, algunos diferentes a la historia original, otros por parte mía, pero igualmente las cosas para Shido se pondrán más difíciles.

¡Bien, Feliz año nuevo! Les deseo lo mejor y esperen el siguiente capítulo, ¡nos vemos!

"¡Oye! Pon atención"


	19. Solo tienes que olvidar

Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo DAL ni nada de eso, solo a Kanade, la historia y los OCs (mios)

* * *

Capítulo 19: Solo tienes que olvidar

Kanade no le dirigió ni una sola palabra a Shido en el transcurso de su viaje a casa, lo cual fue preocupante para el chico, ya que no sabía qué hacer y la chica no es como si hablara mucho.

"¿Kanade?" Shido preguntó tímidamente por la pequeña esperanza de que ella le contestara.

"¿Qué?" Ella contestó secamente sin mirarlo a la cara.

"¿Te has enojado por lo de Natsumi-"

"Oh, así que 'esa' se llama 'Natsumi'….. Ya veo" Kanade lo interrumpió, dejando a Shido un poco atónito.

"¿Esa?..." Murmuró el chico un poco sorprendido, jamás la había escuchado decir eso.

"¿Qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Shido?" Ella por fin decidió encarar a Shido, solo para darle una mirada fría, que realmente el chico no quería que sucediera.

"¡N-No, no es ningún problema! Pero se me hizo extraño que tu hablaras así de alguien"

"¿En serio?... Perdón, no sé lo que me está pasando, es solo…. Es solo que me siento extraña" Kanade explicó un poco confundida. "Así que espero que…. Me…. Me perdones, Shido" De repente se puso tímida y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, mientras que su rostro era acompañado con un pequeño rubor.

"No te preocupes, no pasa nada, solo procura que tus emociones no se mezclen con tu forma de tratar a las personas, ¿está bien?" Shido preguntó, mientras que ella asintió con la cabeza, y ella se acercó un poco más a Shido.

"Por cierto, Kanade. ¿Va a ser la primera vez que pruebes mi comida, verdad? Ya que te han estado dando de comer en Fraxinus" El chico intentó iniciar una conversación, mientras que la chica se puso curiosa respecto a eso.

"¿Tu preparas la comida, Shido? Yo pensé que el desayuno, la comida y la cena te la proporcionaba Ratatoskr" Ella dijo sorprendida, mientras que al Shido se le hizo raro que ella supiera de esas cosas.

"¿Cómo sabes de Ratatoskr?"

"Reine me dio libros donde me enseñaba cosas sobre la organización y todas las funciones de la Aeronave Fraxinus, así como también la corporación que se encarga de fabricar los realizers, las armas y ese tipo de cosas, Asgard Electronics, creo que así se llamaba" Kanade respondió, dejando a Shido un poco impresionado.

"Me sorprende que puedas memorizar ese tipo de cosas, Kanade"

"Bueno, es que como era lo único que tenía ahí para distraerme, supongo que leerlo unas cuantas veces me ayuda mucho, además, Reine me enseñó a leer"

"Ya veo, entonces tendré que agradecerle después" Murmuró el chico, mientras se ponía a pensar en decirle a Kotori sobre Natsumi.

"Shido, ¿estás pensando en Natsumi?" Ella preguntó con cierto disgusto, se podía notar claramente. ¿Qué le pasaba?

"¿Uh?... B-Bueno, creo que le tengo que decir a Kotori sobre ella, ya que es un espíritu, al igual que todas ustedes"

"Ya veo….."

"Claro….." La situación se puso un poco incomoda, algo estaba pasando por la cabeza de Kanade que Shido quería averiguar, pero era imposible, ya que ella puede ser muy obstinada cuando se lo propone, ya que si le preguntas por algo, ella simplemente te puede contestar 'Eso no es de tu incumbencia' Y listo….

En otro lugar…

"¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!" Natsumi murmuraba una y otra vez recordando lo que le había dicho Kanade a ella, sintiendo una terrible furia hacia ella.

"¿Qué le pasa a Natsumi Onee-san?" Preguntó una figura extraña con la voz de una niña, pero no se podía identificar muy bien, todo estaba oscuro.

"Te dije que no la llamaras Natsumi Onee-san, es Natsumi-sama" Otra voz la regañó, esta vez sonaba como un chico de preparatoria.

"Onee-sama está enojada debido a un encuentro con 'ella'" Dijo otro ser, mientras que los demás supieron inmediatamente de quien se trataba. "Al parecer, ella le dijo a Natsumi-sama que esa no parecía su verdadera apariencia"

"Pero, ¿qué hacia Natsumi-sama con ese chico?, se suponía que aún estaba muy débil"

"Me sentía mejor, así que decidí salir a pasear un rato, y me encontré con él" De repente, Natsumi respondió, sorprendiendo a los demás.

"Entonces, ¿va a volver a salir?"

"Sí, a Onee-san se le hizo divertido fastidiar a esa chica, supongo que me aprovecharé de eso para matar el tiempo" Respondió el espíritu, mientras los demás se quedaron un poco confundidos. "Además, ella pagará por lo que me dijo, no se saldrá con la suya después de jugar con algo tan delicado como mi secreto"

En la casa de Shido….

"Ya veo, así que apareció un nuevo espíritu" Afirmó Kotori, mientras que los demás se acomodaron en la mesa. "Bueno, por ahora no importa, primero comamos" Toda la seriedad que ella emanaba hace unos momentos se esfumó.

"¡Itadakimasu!" Todos dijeron al unísono, y así empezaron a comer.

"¡Delicioso!" Hollow comenzó a saborear la comida como si nunca la hubiera probado antes, y así lo era, pero no se esperaba que Shido pudiera cocinar tan bien.

"¡Bien, no dejemos nada en el plato!" Tohka tomó la iniciativa, y devoró todo, por así decirlo, sin dejar nada.

"Más lento, Tohka. Podrías ahogarte si no masticas bien los alimentos"

"¡Wo te procupes, Shido!" Y así, La Princesa llega hasta el punto en que habla con comida en la boca, y no es la primera vez.

"¡No hables con la boca abierta!" Fueron más de la mitad de las chicas las que la regañaron, y Kanade solo pudo sonreír nerviosa.

"¡Esta bien, ya termine!"

"¡Qué rápido!" Murmuraron todos, mientras ella se levantaba de la mesa rumbo al sofá.

"¡Ven, Kanade! Vamos a ver la tele" La chica de cabello ciruela oscura la jaló de la mesa para ir a la sala, y así se sentaron, pero Kanade tenía un poco de miedo respecto a lo del otro día.

"Bien, Shido. Ya que hemos terminado de comer, dime lo que sepas de ese espíritu" Explicó Kotori, mientras dejaba en la mesa los palillos.

"Ella se llama Natsumi, tiene el cabello color jade, al igual que sus ojos, y por lo que ella me dijo, su nombre clave es Witch, y su Ángel era como una escoba algo característica"

"Pero, la alarma no sonó alrededor de esas horas, puede que quizás ella también pueda pasar desapercibida igual que Tohka o Kurumi" Kotori pensó en muchas posibilidades, pero era un poco difícil, ya que no tenían información acerca de ella. "Consultaré esta información junto con Reine y los demás otro día, por el momento vamos a descansar, deben de estar cansados" Dijo ella, mirando al espíritu de cabello blanco dormida en el sofá, después de darse un baño junto con Tohka.

"¿Tan pronto se durmió?"

Todos se fueron despidiendo mientras se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares, mientras que Kanade se quedó dormida en el sofá, ya que Ratatoskr aún no tenía listo su cuarto en los departamentos.

"¿Segura de que no debemos despertarla?" Cuestionó el chico inseguro.

"No, estoy segura de que ella esta cómoda" Respondió La Comandante, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto. "¡Bien, vamos a dormir!"

"S-Si…..."

* * *

"Itsuka Shido es….. Interesante"

"¿Ahora que estás diciendo? Mejor vete a hacer otras cosas"

"A mí me sorprendió que pudiera convencer a Kanade-chan sobre eso a lo que los humanos llaman cita, fue muy gracioso"

"Siento que esto va a acabar muy mal"

"Esto nunca debió de haber pasado"

Varias voces fueron escuchadas en un vacío, donde no se apreciaba a ninguna persona, solo un interminable espacio en blanco donde aguadaban muchos misterios.

* * *

Casa de Shido- En la mañana…..

Punto de vista de él

El reloj despertador suena, intento levantarme para ir a hacer el desayuno, pero en realidad no quiero despertarme, hoy es sábado y he estado un poco estresado en los últimos días, pero tengo que hacerlo, ya que ninguna de ellas sabe cocinar, creo…..

"…..Fuuu….." Suspiro intentando salir de la cama, pero ciento algo pesado encima de mí, sinceramente no puedo moverme, así que abro los ojos lentamente….. "¿Qué?..."

"Uh….. ¿Ya despertaste, Shido?" Ella me dijo sin ninguna preocupación, ahora sé que el peso que sentía era de ella, Kanade estaba acostada encima de mí.

"¡¿Qué haces en mi cama?!" Quería saber lo que está pasando, nunca la oí entrar en la noche. "¡Espera, ¿qué haces vestida así?" Lo que me sorprendió más fue que ella estaba usando solo una camisa y su ropa interior, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

"Agarré una de tus camisas y me la puse para dormir"

"¿Por qué estas encima de mí?" Cuestioné queriendo quitarme esta duda que solo sigue creciendo cada vez más.

"Bueno, en la noche me desperté porque me sentía muy incómoda en ese sofá, así que fui a tu cuarto para poder dormir ahí más a gusto, pero no había espacio, así que me recosté sobre ti y no te quejaste inconscientemente, así que me quedé ahí" Ella me respondió normalmente, pero no sabía a donde mirar, ella seguía recostada y lo único que podía apreciar eran….. Sus pechos…. ¡Y su rostro! Pero estaba demasiado cerca, así que también me dio un poco de vergüenza, pero finalmente ella se levantó y me dejó respirar tranquilamente.

Fin de su punto de vista….

"¿Qué te pasa, Shido?"

"N-Nada, solo me iré a bañar y después a preparar el desayuno" Él respondió nervioso, mientras que la chica se puso a pensar en lo que el chico le acababa de decir.

"¿Bañarse?... ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a eso de lavar tu cuerpo con una espuma extraña? Tohka me ayudó ayer, antes de quedarme dormida….. Así que, ¿puedo ir contigo, Shido?" El espíritu era demasiado inocente, o le faltaba sentido común, demasiado sentido común, Shido no podía adivinar cuál de las dos.

"¡N-No! No puedes, Kotori me mataría si pasara eso, además de las otras" Shido intentó defenderse, así que ella tuvo que desistir. "Yo me iré a bañar, tú cámbiate para desayunar"

Después de desayunar…..

"Darling, ¿podemos salir a caminar un rato?" Preguntó la siempre amorosa Izayoi Miku, mientras miraba al chico muy detenidamente. Shido no podía negarse, pensando que las demás también querrían estar con Shido, pero sorprendentemente no lo hicieron.

"Bueno, Shido. Hace mucho tiempo que no sales con Miku a ningún lado, así que hoy le toca a ella" Kotori respondió por todas ellas.

"Ya veo, gracias chicas. Las veré después" El chico se despidió, saliendo junto con Miku hacia un lugar desconocido.

* * *

"Dime, Darling. ¿Hay algo que quisieras hacer?" Preguntó Diva, mientras ellos caminaban por un lugar sin gente, ya que Miku es una idol, sería peligroso que alguien los viera juntos.

"La verdad no sabría decirte, eh estado algo distraído últimamente con lo de Natsumi, la nueva espíritu"

"Ya veo, esa Natsumi debe ser un poco problemática" Comentó Miku, mientras el chico se sorprendió por ver que Miku podría adivinar como es Natsumi.

"¿Dónde supiste eso?"

"Antes del desayuno, le pregunté a Kanade- chan como era Natsumi, y ella me respondió….. 'Como si me importara, pero la próxima vez que la vea, me aseguraré de darle una lección'…. Y eso le entendí" Explicó la chica, mientras el chico que quedo preocupándose un poco.

"¿Enserio dijo eso?" Shido preguntó confundido, no se esperaba que Kanade, que a veces era un poco infantil, pero otras era seria y sabía manejar la situación cuando nadie sabía qué hacer, pudiera hablar así de alguien.

"Sí, ella dijo eso, aunque yo también me sorprendí, pero por lo que te pedí que salieras conmigo un momento es que….. Quería un rato a solas contigo, Darling, ya que he estado un poco ocupada en estos últimos días" Miku dijo un poco tímida, mientas se sonrojaba un poco por la vergüenza que esto le causaba, algo que no era muy común en ella.

"Miku, sabes que puedes pedirme que salga contigo cuando quieras, pero procura hacerlo en un momento cuando tu tengas tiempo libre y yo también" El chico la reconfortó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, lo que ella disfruto con una sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?"

"Hmm… Podemos jugar un poco, no se…. Que te parece, que si me atrapas….. Haré lo que tú quieras, y si yo te atrapo, pues tu tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera, pero la condición es que el otro no te tiene que ver, ¿aceptas?" Propuso Miku, y el chico asintió, dando por comenzado el juego.

En el centro…..

"¡Achuu!" La espíritu conocida como Kanade, estornudó repentinamente, mientras seguía a la pequeña Yoshino, junto con su mejor amigo, Yoshinon.

"¿Qué tienes, Kanade-san? ¿Acaso estas enferma?" La niña preguntó preocupada.

"No…. Siento como que alguien está hablando de mí, y no cosas buenas"

"¿Enserio? No creo que las chicas o Shido-san estén hablando mal de ti" Yoshino no se lo podía creer, aún es muy inocente.

"Entonces fue Natsumi- Digo, esa espíritu busca problemas" Kanade especuló repentinamente, siempre pensando que la que le causaba problemas últimamente era Natsumi.

"Alerta de terremoto espacial, repito, alerta de terremoto espacial, esto no es un simulacro, favor de pasar a su refugio más cercano"

Hermit miró para arriba, esperando que las hechiceras no aparecieran ahora, pero la sorpresa que se encontró no la esperaba. "¡Kanade-san, el terremoto caerá sobre nosotras, tenemos que irnos!" Yoshino se puso más nerviosa de lo normal, intentando escapar junto con la otra chica lo más rápido que pudiera.

"Tranquila, Yoshino. Puedo manejar esto" Kanade murmuró muy confiada, creando una pequeña clase de preocupación en la chica y en la marioneta.

"¡¿EH?!"

"¡Raziel!"

"¡Kanade-san, eso es una locura!" Yoshino intentó que ella recapacitara, pero era inútil, el espíritu ya había activado una barrera con forma de esfera alrededor de ellas"

… ¡Boom!...Una explosión fue escuchada en toda la ciudad Tengu, y lo único que Yoshino pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar a que todo esto termine.

"Yoshino, ya puedes abrir los ojos, todo está bien, ¿de acuedo?" La chica le dedicó una gran sonrisa, para que ella ya no tuviera nada de que temer.

Yoshino al verla, no se lo podía creer, aún seguían en la barrera, era demasiado increíble. ¿Cuánto poder tiene Kanade? Eso aún era incierto, y sería peligroso intentar descubrirlo.

"Me habías dado un gran susto, Kanade-chan, jajaja" Yoshinon animó el ambiente, mientras la mencionada desactivo su barrera y las dos quedaron en el epicentro del terremoto.

"¡Kanade, Yoshino!" Itsuka Shido había llegado a escena, junto con la Diva, Izayoi Miku, quien había invocado su Vestido Astral.

"¡Shido-"

"¡Ah, Shido-kun! Onee-san no sabía que estarías aquí" Una voz muy conocida por Shido y Kanade se escuchaba a lo lejos, sin duda alguna tenía que ser….

"¿Natsum-" Antes de que el chico pudiera terminar de hablar, la chica voló hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente, hasta llegar al punto de tirarlo al suelo.

"¡Oye!" Las tres chicas que seguían allí gritaron al unísono, se podía notar que hasta incluso Yoshino se puso un poco molesta por aquella demuestra de afecto por parte de Witch.

Natsumi miró a Hollow por un momento, mientras sonreía pícaramente. _"Bien, la chica espíritu está ahí, mi plan va a funcionar"_ La chica organizó en su mente, pero junto a Kanade estaba Miku, donde Natsumi también se sintió un poco amenazada por su belleza.

"Kanade-san, ¿ese espíritu es Natsumi?" Yoshino se acercó a Kanade y le susurró discretamente, mientras que Hollow le asintió.

"Bien, espíritu. Es hora de acabar esto" Anunció Natsumi, mientras señalaba a Kanade con mucho entusiasmo.

"Bien, ahora Shido no podrá intervenir"

Natsumi no dio ningún aviso, y ella corrió hacia Kanade invocando a su Ángel, Haniel, y la apuntaba con la misma. Pero Hollow no se quedó atrás, y también corrió hacia Witch con Raziel en sus dos brazos, pero Kanade no se esperaba lo que el Ángel de la chica pudiera hacer. "¡Haniel!" Witch gritó y todo el suelo por donde estaba la chica corriendo hacia ella se transformó en hielo resbaladizo en un radio de un kilómetro.

"¡Gyaaa!" La chica de pelo blanco resbaló repentinamente, mientras Natsumi se reía por aquel resultado. "¡Maldición!" Kanade gritó frustrada y se levantó rápidamente.

"El suelo…. ¿se convirtió en hielo?" Los tres que se quedaron apartados, murmuraron lo mismo muy sorprendidos, así que se aseguraron de no tocar el hielo y se pusieron a salvo.

"¡Kanade-chan, no pierdas!" Yoshinon la animó, mientras mantenía todas sus esperanzas en ella, aunque no era una batalla a muerte…..

La chica comenzó a volar un poco alto para no volver a resbalarse, así que fue otra vez con la intención de dejar inconsciente a Natsumi, ya que no tenía planeado matarla o herirla, solo darle una lección. "¡Toma esto!" Gritó el espíritu con el cabello color jade, y convirtió a la otra chica en una niña pequeña cuando ya iba a atacarla.

"M-Mi cuerpo…." Kanade murmuraba con confusión, mientras volteaba a una ventana donde observó su reflejo, y lo que vio no era más que una niña pequeña, lo que hizo que recuerdos pasados vinieran a su mente, terribles experiencias, torturas sin sentido, pequeños humanos viniendo a atacarla, la muerte de la única persona que intentó ayudarla, el hombre que destrozó su mente, todo vino de golpe, y las pupilas de la chica comenzaron a teñirse de rojo, pero otros recuerdos vinieron a sanar su corazón, un corazón que había sido corrompido, pero que no dejaba de lamentarse por el pasado. "¡Detente! ¡Detente!" Gritaba una y otra vez, y sin intención alguna, lanzó una onda espiritual de baja energía hacia su alrededor, donde alcanzó a Natsumi.

"¡Ahhhh!" Witch gritó por el susto, pero de repente….. Una luz cegadora invadió a Natsumi y no se podía ver nada, lo único que Kanade sabia es que ella había vuelto a la normalidad.

"¿Nat….sumi?" Kanade no se lo podía creer, enfrente de ella estaba una niña pequeña de casi la misma estatura de Yoshino, pero se veía como la versión pequeña de Natsumi Onee-san, algo que no afectó a su estado emocional, ya que era un espíritu.

"¡M-Maldición! No puedo-"

"Ja, tenía razón". Kanade sonrió pícaramente imitando a Natsumi con su toque de diversión, parece que ya había vuelto a la normalidad.

"¿Eh?" La niña no entendía por qué le había dicho eso, estaba algo fuera del tema.

"Te dije que esa no era tu verdadera apariencia, ¿sabes? Tengo muy buenas habilidades para sentir la presencia de los enemigos o conocidos, eso también va para su energía espiritual"

"¡Me las pagaras! Juro que-"

Antes de que siquiera Natsumi pudiera terminar, Shido saltó repentinamente hacia ellas y las empujo. "¡Cuidado!" Fue lo que él gritó en el mismo momento, mientras que del cielo, hubo un bombardeo por parte de la AST con objetivo a Hollow y a Witch, pero Shido las salvó. "Kanade, llévate a Natsumi de aquí, yo las distraeré" Pidió el chico, mientras que ella asintió y agarró a Natsumi y se fue volando, pero….

"¡Te tengo!" Una hechicera salió de la nada, disparando directo hacia las dos espíritus que huían.

"¡Natsumi, cuidado!"

* * *

(Notas)

Natsumi vuelve a aparecer, y no trae nada bueno entre manos, y la AST no llega en un buen momento, pero ¿quién se podía imaginar que Kanade pudiera protegerse de un terremoto espacial? Y...¿ella tendrá celos? quién sabe, pero…. ¿Ahora que pasara en los siguientes capítulos?

P.D. Las personas que le hablan a Natsumi son otros OCs, así que no salen en las novelas, y también los otros que aparecen aquí. Y por lo de Maria, ella es una IA, o mas especificamente, la IA del Fraxinus, mientras que Marina es la IA creada por Isaac para hackear al Fraxinus, creo... veré si puedo meterlas en alguna ocasion, aunque sí tenia pensado hacerlo.

P.D.2. Gracias a sus reviews, realmente me alegra que les guste la historia, y si tienen alguna duda, pueden preguntarme lo que sea en los comentarios, o en mensaje privado, lo que gusten, nos vemos :3


	20. Lo que queda en el pasado

Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo DAL ni nada, solo a Kanade y la historia :3

* * *

Respondiendo a la pregunta de Condeale, cuando acabe el Arco de Natsumi, no seguiré con el de Origami, tengo otros planes en mente, porque si ya lo notaron, me he salido de lo que son las novelas ligeras, así que no seguirá esa, espero que mi respuesta haya sido de tu agrado.

Y AaronVS3, puedes buscar en Deviantart "KanadeNyan" Y te va a salir un nuevo dibujo hecho por mí, solo revisa si el perfil es KanadeSilver :v

Por cierto, quise cambiar un poco el formato de la historia, espero que así sea más de su agrado.

* * *

Capítulo 20: Lo que queda en el pasado.

─ ¡Natsumi, cuidado! ─. Kanade interceptó el ataque de aquella hechicera, tomando el lugar de Natsumi, recibiendo ella el daño e impactando contra el suelo de forma violenta.

─ ¡Kanade! ─. Shidou gritó preocupado, y no pudo evitar distraerse de su enfrentamiento contra la hechicera, lo que esta aprovechó y le disparó con intención de matarle.

─ ¡Zadkiel! ─. Un muro de hielo se creó para proteger al chico, mientras que Yoshino tomó el lugar de Shidou en su lucha, claro, con la ayuda de Miku, ya que todos saben que a Yoshino no le gusta herir a la gente.

─ Darling, tu ve a ayudar a Kanade-san.

El chico corrió en ayuda de la espíritu, mientras que junto a ella, Natsumi se encontraba confundida, no entendía por qué ella la había salvado. ─ ¿Por qué? ─. Witch preguntó a la chica que yacía en el suelo, curándose sus heridas lentamente.

─ ¿Por… qué? Bueno, yo no tengo nada en contra de ti, Natsumi. No te odio, solo…. Solo estaba algo confundida ─. Kanade se sentó con complicaciones al lado de Natsumi, mientras sonreía avergonzada. ─ Lo siento, supongo que fui un poco dura contigo, empecé a sentir cosas extrañas de repente, y…. Solo actué sin pensar claramente ─. Hollow explicó con una sonrisa.

Natsumi no dijo nada acerca del comentario de la chica, no se lo podía creer, le costaba confiar en las personas, y más si se sentía amenazada por ellas de una forma un tanto extraña.

─ Eres bonita, no entiendo por qué te ocultas con los poderes de tu Ángel ─. Kanade hizo un pequeño comentario, ya que estaba extrañada de que la niña se escondiera bajo una forma falsa.

Natsumi estaba a punto de decir algo, pero en eso, llega el chico con la Sandalphon. ─ Kanade, Natsumi, ¿ambas están bien? ─. Él preguntó, mientras que Natsumi volvió a utilizar sus poderes para transformarse en su forma adulta, confundiendo a los otros dos restantes.

─ ¿Natsumi, que estás haciendo? ─. Se preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, quedando un poco desconcertados por las acciones de aquella espíritu.

Ella no respondió, y los tres se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, tratando de averiguar quien hacía de mal tercio, pero la situación fue salvada por un bombardeo de la AST, aunque igualmente no era lo mejor, así que cada quien se separó temporalmente para evadir el ataque.

─ _Shidou, ¿me escuchas? ─._ Preguntó la Comandante del Fraxinus, sorprendiendo un poco al chico por la inesperada llamada.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Kotori? ─. Shidou preguntó de inmediato, observando sus alrededores por cualquier ataque sorpresa.

─ Solo quería avisarte de que Tohka, Kaguya y Yuzuru van para allá.

─ ¿Las chicas? ¿Por qué vendrán si solo es la AST? ─Preguntó el chico curioso.

─ _Porque….. El DEM también va a venir, junto con Ellen._

─ ¿Enserio? Esto es malo, después de lo sucedido hace días, no creo que sea lo mejor para Kanade si se encuentra con ella ─ Shidou se puso un poco nervioso, eran muchas las posibilidades de lo que podría pasar.

─ _Shidou, necesito que ella no se acerque a la hechicera, si ese tema saliera a la luz, los poderes de Kanade se saldrían de control ─._ Advirtió Kotori, aunque el chico lo sabía muy bien, la inestabilidad emocional de Kanade era algo muy peligroso.

─ No te preocupes, Kotori. De ser necesario, yo pelearé contra Ellen.

─ _Bien, Shidou. Esa es la actitud, me sorprendes cada vez más ─_ Elogió Kotori a su hermano mayor, mientras que en su interior se sentía más tranquila respecto a ese tema.

Shidou corrió para observar si venia Ellen, o en el peor de los casos, Isaac Westtcot. Pero por el momento no venía nadie de DEM, ya que eran los refuerzos por si la situación se salía de control. El chico invocó de nuevo a Sandalphon, aunque ya estaba cansado, no estaba acostumbrado a usar el Ángel por tanto tiempo, pero tenía que soportarlo.

─ Nota mental: Necesito mejorar la resistencia de mi cuerpo ─. Él murmuró, mientras se apresuraba a confirmar que las demás estuvieran bien.

─ ¡Shidou! ─. Una voz sin emociones fue muy conocida para el chico, era Origami, que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

─ ¿Origami?

─ Iba a ir a verte, Shidou. Pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer en la AST respecto a Hollow ─. La chica le explicó lo más resumidamente posible que pudo.

─ Origami, hablaremos después, necesito encontrar a las demás.

─ Espera, Shidou…. Eso… eso es un ¡¿Ángel?!

─ ¡L-Lo siento, Origami! Tengo que irme, ¡nos vemos! ─. Shidou se fue corriendo nervioso del lugar, quedando la chica un poco confundida en el acto.

─ ¡Shidou!

─ ¡Capturen a Hollow!... Origami, tú también ─. Ordenó la capitana de la AST, y sin más remedio, tuvo que irse, mientras la preocupación dominaba su mente.

─ ¿Por qué siempre vienen a por mí? ─. Murmuró Hollow cansada, nunca la dejan descansar en paz. ─Bueno, supongo que tendré que pelear para deshacerme de ellas.

─ Primer escuadrón, ¡Vayan a por ella!

Kanade evadía los ataques de aquel escuadrón rápidamente, lo que ellas se tomaron como un reto por parte del espíritu, así que decidieron cambiar un poco su estrategia. _─ ¿Qué están haciendo?─_. La chica pensó un poco confundida, no se esperaba ese cambio.

Fue entonces, cuando una hechicera disparó directo al brazo del espíritu, pero en vez de salir un rayo, salió un gancho que la atrapó de improvisto, así que intentó cortarlo con Raziel, pero antes de hacer su movimiento, la hechicera dirigió el gancho que salió de su arma para otro lado, moviendo también a Kanade, impidiendo que pueda utilizar a su Ángel.

─ ¡Kanade-san! ─. Yoshino veía como la chica era sacudida de un lado a otro, haciéndole imposible utilizar su Ángel.

─ Se acabó ─. Kanade murmuró, mientras ponía mucha energía en las plantas de sus pies, para así enterrarlos un poco en el suelo, impidiendo que la hechicera la sacuda, y en eso, la chica agarró la cuerda que estaba conectada con el gancho, y la destrozó de solo sujetarla. ─ Listo, ahora…. ¿Van a seguir molestándome? ─. Ella le dijo a las hechiceras, mostrando diversión y un poco de fastidio en su voz, lo que hizo que las hechiceras ya no quisieran pelear contra ella, pero tenían que hacerlo, son ordenes de sus superiores.

─ Ya está bien, ahora yo me encargaré de esto ─. Una voz muy conocida por el espíritu se oyó detrás de las hechiceras.

─ ¡Ellen! ─. Kanade fue interrumpida por Shidou, cuando iba a murmurar lo mismo. ─ Kanade, ve a ayudar a Yoshino y a las demás, yo me encargo.

─ ¡Pero!

─ No dejaré que ella se vaya ─ Murmuró Ellen, mientras bajaba al suelo para confrontarlos, la chica solo oculto su rostro con su flequillo, no quería ver a Ellen ni a nadie del DEM, en estos momentos.

─ Aléjate, Ellen ─. Advirtió el chico, mientras blandía a Sandalphon con el fin de proteger a la chica detrás de él.

─ Está bien, Shidou. No importa ─. Kanade le murmuró a Shidou, con una voz que sonaba triste, y el chico lo sabía muy bien, sabía muy bien que este encuentro no iba a salir nada bien.

Y en eso, las demás chicas llegaron por órdenes de Kotori al lugar, donde había una atmosfera un poco decaída. ─ Sugerencia. Kanade, vamos a otro lugar, Shidou y las demás se encargarán, de esto─. Dijo Yuzuru, intentando sacarla de ahí, pero la otra chica no quería dejar el lugar.

─ Dime, Ángel. ¿Disfrutaste verlo morir? ─. Preguntó Ellen cínicamente, y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Kanade comenzó a temblar y apretaba sus puños con mucha fuerza.

─ Fue…. Fue… ¡Fue tu culpa! ─ La chica gritó enojada, pero más que un enojo cualquiera, las lágrimas salían inconscientemente de su rostro, y una aura oscura se empezaba a manifestar alrededor de ella.

Después de lo sucedido en DEM….

─ Kotori…. ─. Reine se acercó a la Comandante, ya que la chica había estado muy ocupada respecto a lo sucedido hace horas, tenía mucho papeleo que hacer.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Reine? Adelante.

La Oficial Analista suspiró, Kotori no entendía el porqué, pero supuso que no era nada bueno. ─ No pudimos hacer nada, fue demasiado tarde. ─ Respondió la mujer, y Kotori ya sabía lo que quería decir eso.

─ ¿Por qué paso esto? Se suponía que estaba mejorando, ¿qué le pasó, Reine?

─ Tenía heridas internas, Kotori, además, los análisis mostraron que había sido envenenado, supongo que en la comida.

─ Tenemos que decirle, Kotori. Si ella lo descubre de la peor manera, esto podría ser desastroso ─ Advirtió Reine, así que Kotori tomó el valor, y decidió ir a decírselo en cuanto Kanade terminara de hablar con Shidou. ─Espera, Kotori. Yo se lo diré, creo que es lo mejor.

─ Está bien, Reine, Te lo encargo.

La Oficial Analista se dirigió al cuarto de la chica, donde a medida que se acercaba, escuchaba al chico y al espíritu hablar, lo que la sorprendió, no se esperaba que Kanade despertara tan pronto, pero aun así, no le importó y solo siguió su camino, abriendo la puerta de aquella habitación, sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes, pero le alegró al ver a la chica que estaba bien, pero no creo que las noticias que le traía iban a ser buenas. Paso un tiempo, y Kanade había sido cambiada por Reine, con la ayuda de Shidou, así que antes de que se fueran a su cita, Reine los detuvo, ya era la hora de decirles lo que paso.

─ Shin, Kanade. Antes de que se vayan, necesito decirles algo.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Reine? ─. Shidou se preocupó un poco, ya que Reine se veía más seria de lo normal, así que asustó un poco a los dos jóvenes.

La mujer ladeó su cabeza un poco y miró a Kanade fijamente, mientras su expresión mostró un poco de tristeza. ─ Kanade, ¿recuerdas al gatito? ─. Shidou sabía que en cuanto mencionó esto, ya sabía lo que venía, pero parece que la chica no lo intuía.

─ Sí….

─ Lo siento, Kanade. No pudimos hacer nada para ayudarlo, ya era demasiado tarde ─. Reine dio la mala noticia, ahora era cuando el espíritu se daba cuenta de que estaban hablando, pero lo único que hizo fue agachar la cabeza. ─ ¿Kanade?

─ ¿Por qué? ─. Ella murmuró, parecía que tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero no podía hacer nada más, ya no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. ─ ¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasar esto?... Siempre es lo mismo, todas las personas que están alrededor mío siempre sufren por mi culpa….

─ No fue tu culpa, Kanade. Él había sido envenenado desde hace un tiempo, ya no podíamos hacer nada, fue culpa de Ellen, e Isaac.

─ ¡Pero!... Si yo no me hubiera fijado en él, nada de esto habría pasado ─. El espíritu no pudo evitar llorar, en cierto modo tenía razón, pero ella no tenía la culpa de que DEM estuviera detrás de ella, lastimando a todas las personas que se le acercan. ─ La próxima vez que vea Ellen Mira Mathers….. Lo va a lamentar….

De vuelta a la realidad…..

─ ¡Todo es tu culpa! ─ Kanade embistió a Ellen en un ataque de furia, nadie se lo esperaba, pero tampoco Ellen se quedó atrás, en cuanto se recuperó, pateó a la chica tan lejos como pudo, pero Kanade tampoco se rindió, ahora mismo quería matar a Ellen, no iba a rendirse tan pronto, así que voló rápidamente directo hacia Ellen, golpeándola en el rostro.

─ Pareces un poco diferente de lo normal, Ángel, pero…..

─ ¡Ahhhh! ─ Kanade fue atrapada en el Territory de Ellen, donde ésta comprimió el aire para que ella no pudiera respirar, pero antes de dejarla inconsciente, la liberó del Territory, y la dejó medio inconsciente mientras yacía en el suelo.

─ Ya no puedes hacer nada ─. Murmuró Ellen, mientras caminaba hacia ella, solo para clavar su espada en el estómago del espíritu.

─ ¡AHHHH!

La hechicera pensó que ya la había dejado inconsciente, pero Kanade le agarró su pie antes de que Ellen se fuera, e intentó levantarse. ─ N-No te…. Escaparas…. Ellen M-Mira Mathers….

─ ¡Kanade! ─ Shidou y las demás gritaron en sintonía, ella se estaba esforzando demasiado.

─ Hechiceras, retirada. Ike dice que nos vayamos ─. Anunció Ellen, mientras que las demás no lo entendían, no estaban seguras de dejar a tantos espíritus, así que muchas se quejaron con la Secretaria del DEM, pero esta les dio una mirada aterradora, y ya no dijeron nada.

En cuanto todas las hechiceras se retiraron, Shidou y las demás corrieron hacia la espíritu que yacía en el suelo, medio inconsciente, y con sangre que salía de sus labios, no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero sus poderes curativos estaban empezando a hacer efecto.

Pero en eso, Natsumi apareció de la nada, acercándose a los demás. ─ Kuro, Evia, Irina, Shu ─. Natsumi murmuró, y detrás de ella aparecieron cuatro figuras de la nada.

─ ¿Natsumi?

─ Itsuka Shidou…. ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ─ Natsumi gritó, sorprendiendo a los demás, mientras que esta señaló al chico. ─¡Juro que me las vas a pagar, Itsuka Shidou! Por ver mi secreto, por todo.

Y en eso, Natsumi desapareció junto con las otras sombras, pero la figura masculina se quedó mirando fijamente a Kanade con una sonrisa sospechosa antes de irse. ─ Nos veremos después, Valkirya.

* * *

(Notas)

Me tardé, lo sé, pero tengo unos proyectos con amigos sobre una historia, y se me pasa el tiempo, también con la escuela, y que no tuve Word por dos días, pero aquí esta, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	21. ¡Ya era hora!

Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo DAL ni nada, solo a Kanade, la historia, y los OCs que salen aquí.

* * *

Bien, bien, solo quería decir que yo sé que hay personas aquí que leen mi historia, la de Kyubi1, que es Guía para enamorar a un espíritu, la de PepeFernandez, que es la de Un nuevo Shidou, así que quería decir que hay una historia nueva que hicimos nosotros tres, que se llama "Un encuentro fuera de este mundo", en conjunto de otras cuatro personas, así que nos gustaría que la leyeran, ya que ha sido un trabajo algo duro, pero realizable, sin más, ¡disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo 21: ¡Ya era hora!

─¿Nat…sumi?─ Kanade no sabía las razones de la espíritu para actuar así, pero tampoco las necesitaba, en el momento en que esas sombras aparecieron, ella comenzó a sentirse mal, sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas y le pesaba mucho el cuerpo, hasta que perdía la conciencia de poco a poco.

No podía pensar claro, ni siquiera podía oír las voces de aquellos que estaban preocupados por ella, hasta que solo cerro sus ojos, pero inmediatamente fue llevada al Fraxinus, y examinada por Reine, pero nadie podía estar ahí, fueron las demandas de la Analista, así que nadie se acercó en lo que restó del tratamiento.

─Kanade, no olvides lo que te dije, ¿está bien? ─Reine preguntó a la chica que estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, esta asintió con la cabeza y salió, rumbo a la sala de comando del Fraxinus.

La chica entró, e inmediatamente fue abrazada por Tohka, se notaba que realmente estaba preocupada, así que Kanade le devolvió el abrazo.─ " _Esto es mi culpa, por mi culpa…. Siempre ocurre lo mismo, todos los que están cerca de mí siempre salen lastimados…. O muertos, supongo que no debí de haber aparecido nunca"_ ─ La chica pensó, mientras abrazaba a Tohka más fuerte cada vez, no entendía la razón, lo único que sentía era un dolor enorme en su pecho.

─Kanade, ¿ya estas mejor?

─Sí, Tohka, ya estoy mejor, gracias…

─¡Bien! Porque mañana vas a ir a la escuela.

─¿Eh? ─ Kanade no se lo esperó, no se lo esperó en ninguna ocasión, no sabía lo que era, pero Shidou lo había mencionado, aunque no le dijo que era. ─¡¿Eh?!

─Kotori ya se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden, ¡así que mañana iras a la escuela! ─ Tohka se apartó y la señaló con emoción, la chica aun no sabía que decir.

─N-No creo que sea buena idea….

─¡Claro que lo es! Te aseguro que te vas a divertir ─ Tohka intentó animarla, pero parecía que no funcionaba, la espíritu aún seguía dudando.

─P-Pero… Yo no sé nada de esas cosas de escuela, ni yo misma se orientarme.

─Para eso estamos todos nosotros, ¡No te preocupes! Te ayudaremos, ¿está bien?

─¡P-Pero! ─ La chica iba a protestar una vez más, pero Tohka le tapó la boca, evitando que ella hablara, hasta que por fin se rindió. ─Está bien, pero…. ¿Qué se supone que haga primero?

─¡Comprar un uniforme! ─ Todas alzaron la voz emocionadas, como si estuvieran esperando el momento indicado para hacerlo, esto no le gustó nada a Kanade, sentía como si volviera a ser una escena parecida a cuando fueron a comprarle ropa.

─Sh-Shidou….

─Lo siento, Kanade, esta vez no puedo hacer nada para calmarlas.

─Vamos, vamos. No tenemos todo el día ─ Kaguya empujó a Kanade hacia la sala de teletransportación, todas se colocaron ahí, mientras se despedían del chico con diversión.

─Siento que esto va a salir muy mal….

─No lo dudes, Shidou-kun ─ De repente, Kannazuki se apareció detrás de Shidou, lo que asustó al joven. ─Hmm…. Sin duda, Kanade-san ha crecido mucho.

─¿A qué te refieres?

─No sé si te lo habrá dicho, pero yo le enseñé a escribir cuando Reine le enseñó a leer ─ Respondió ese hombre tan enigmático y misterioso, que ni el chico se lo podía creer.

─Espera…. ¿Le enseñaste a escribir?

─Claro, después de todo, soy el vice-comandante.

─No me lo creo…. ─Murmuró el chico, con cierta preocupación por las demás cosas que hubiera podido enseñarle Kannazuki. ─Bueno, yo iré a la casa, que necesito hacer la cena, adiós.

─Nos vemos, Shidou-kun ─ Murmuró el vice-comandante, que al ver que por fin Shidou se había ido, suspiró como si estuviera ocultando algo.

─¿Esta seguro, vice-comandante? Ocultarle esto a Shidou-kun y la Comandante no creo que sea buena idea…. ─ Opinó Shiizaki, que al parecer sabía algo, igual que toda la tripulación.

─No puedo hacer nada, Reine me pidió de favor que no les dijéramos nada a ellos.

─Supongo que es lo mejor para todos…

En la plaza….

─Tohka, ¿Dónde se compra eso a lo que llaman uniformes? ─ Kanade preguntó, habían estado paradas en las calles pensando en adonde ir.

─La verdad…. No tengo idea, lo siento….

─Hmm…. ¿Qué tal si copias uno como Tohka? ─ Esta vez, Kotori dio su opinión, a nadie se le había ocurrido esa idea.

─¿También puedes hacer eso, Tohka?

─¡Claro que sí!... Pero no se me ocurrió…. ─ Tohka dijo un poco decepcionada, por fin era su momento y lo había arruinado.

─Entonces, vayamos a los departamentos y ahí vemos todo, ¿no? ─ Sugirió Yoshinon, así que ellas asintieron y se fueron caminando directo a los departamentos, era verdad que se habían teletransportado para nada, pero al menos caminar a casa no era mala idea.

En otro lugar….

" _Eres bonita, no entiendo por qué te ocultas con los poderes de tu Ángel_ ". Esas fueron las palabras que retumbaron en la cabeza de Natsumi desde que dejó aquel lugar, sintiéndose un poco confundida acerca de lo que debería hacer, además, también estaba Shidou, que había intentado protegerla a ella. ─Kuro, ¿crees que ellos son malos?

─Ni idea, pero…. ¿Por qué la pregunta, Natsumi-sama? ─ El chico apareció de repente, revelando su apariencia, un joven con apariencia de 16 años, con el cabello negro y un flequillo largo, sus ojos eran de un color rojo intenso, y se podría considerar de la misma altura de Shidou.

─No importa, solo olvídalo.

─Está bien, pero…. ¿Puedo salir un poco?

─Claro, solo no te dejes ver, Kuro.

─Claro, claro, no te preocupes por nada ─ El chico desapareció en las sombras, su cuerpo se volvió una neblina oscura muy espesa, dejando muchas dudas en el camino.

Natsumi estaba sola en estos momentos, no había hecho nada por ahora, estaba algo confundida. ─¿Soy… linda? ─ Ella se preguntó, mientras sonreía débilmente, pero después, ella se sonrojó repentinamente, y negó muchas veces con la cabeza, intentando sacarse la idea de la cabeza. ─Supongo que les haré otra visita, pero ahora no, necesito más tiempo para esto.

En DEM….

─Ellen, ¿Cuáles son los reportes últimamente? ─ Preguntó Isaac, que no se había sabido algo de él en algún tiempo.

─Han aparecido todos los espíritus en un mismo lugar, incluyendo a Witch, y a cuatro entidades misteriosas no identificadas.

─¿Cuatro entidades?

─Sí, solo que parece que tienen la misma energía, como si hubiera sido dividida en cuatro partes ─ Explicó Ellen, algo que confundió a Isaac.

─¿Lograron ver sus rostros?

─No, solo aparecieron como un tipo de niebla negra.

─Bueno, supongo que dejaremos que Itsuka Shidou se encargue de esto ─ Murmuró aquel hombre, mientras aparecía en su rostro una sonrisa sospechosa.

─¿Esta seguro? Podría ser una gran amenaza ─ Ellen preguntó con indiferencia.

─Si es una amenaza, hay dos opciones: una, aprovecharnos de esta lo máximo posible, dos, dejar que los espíritus se encarguen y así tomar ventaja nosotros.

─Ya veo…. Entonces, ¿puedo tomar parte en el plan? ─ Una voz misteriosa de pronto apareció en el lugar, sorprendiendo a aquellos dos, mientras este se reía internamente.

En casa….

─Bien, Kanade, ahora que ya tenemos el uniforme, deberás practicar como presentarte a la clase ─ Dijo Tohka, mientras las demás asintieron.

─¿Clase, presentar?

─Primero, cuando la Sensei te diga "pase", tú entraras por la puerta y te pararas a un lado del pizarrón, donde escribirás tu nombre, y después, voltearas a mirar a los demás y dirás…. "mucho gusto" o cosas así, ¿entendido?

─Uh…..

─Tohka, creo que sería mejor hacerlo paso a paso, si lo dices todo de golpe, ella no va a entender ─ Shidou intervino, mientras que Tohka murmuró una disculpa.

─Está bien, Shidou. Tohka solo quiere ayudarme, así que está bien.

─Pero practica poco a poco, ¿bien?

─¡Claro! Esto de la escuela y presentaciones es divertido, aunque al mismo tiempo me siento un poco insegura, más de lo normal ─ Dijo la chica, mientras que en su cabeza trataba de memorizar todo lo que le había dicho La Princesa, aunque era un poco difícil, estuvo un buen rato ensayándolo, pero al final se quedó dormida en el sofá.

La noche pasó, y al ser un nuevo día, todos a excepción de Yoshino se fueron a sus respectivas escuelas, mientras que Kanade se separó de Shidou y Tohka, ya que le habían hablado de la dirección de la escuela, obviamente no era algo malo, pero aun así, ella estaba muy nerviosa.

Ya en la clase, Tohka se encontraba emocionada respecto a la hora en que Kanade iba a llegar al salón, así que se encontraba más entusiasta de lo normal, y el chico, Shidou esperaba que ella no se pusiera nerviosa o hiciera alguna tontería, aunque si confiaba en ella.

─Chicos, por favor, quiero que me escuchen atentamente ─ Dijo Tamae Okamine, la maestra de la clase de Shidou, así que todos asintieron y ella procedió a continuar. ─Hoy tenemos a una compañera nueva, así que…. Adelante, ya puedes pasar ─ Indicó ella, y en eso, se escuchó como se deslizaba la puerta, donde la chica caminaba adentro del salón, todos quedaron perplejos al verla, los chicos más que las chicas, era muy hermosa, con su cabello largo de color blanco que bajaba por su espalda como si fuera una cascada, unos ojos color turquesa y aguamarina que se hacían resaltar debido a su piel blanca, así que ella se paró junto al pizarrón y escribió su nombre, para después voltear a mirar a todos. ─Bien, ahora…. Puedes presentarte.

─Shimizu Kanade, un gusto en conocerlos ─ Kanade hizo una reverencia como le había indicado Miku, mientras que su voz parecía tan tranquila y apagada, así que el chico no se preocupó por cualquier cosa, hasta que…. Ella volvió a ponerse derecha y miró a Shidou. ─ Shidou, ¿lo hice bien?

La espíritu dijo en voz alta sin ninguna preocupación, pero lo que alarmó al chico fueron las miradas furtivas de todos los chicos de la clase, mientras las chicas susurraban cosas entre ellas, Tohka lo único que hizo fue darse una palmada leve en la cara, mientras que Kanade no entendía lo que pasaba, estaba confundida. ─D-Disculpa, Shimizu-san, ¿podrías tomar asiento enfrente de Yatogami-san? ─ La Sensei estaba igual de confundida que el resto, así que solo sonrió nerviosamente a la chica y le indicó su asiento.

─" _¿Acaso hice algo mal?"_ ─ Pensó Kanade, mientras suspiraba algo decepcionada. ─" _Da igual, aunque esos humanos se me quedan viendo, ¿acaso tengo algo en la cara?"._

* * *

(Notas)

Bueno, todos ya necesitaban un poquito de descanso,después de todo, vendrán días oscuros de ahora en adelante, han pasado muchas cosas últimamente a Shidou y las demás, ya era hora de un descanso.

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, pueden dejar un review si quieren, me gustaría leer su opinión y lo que creen que pasará en los próximos capítulos.


	22. La razón de su Felicidad

Capítulo 22: La razón de su felicidad.

* * *

─Dime, Shimizu-san, ¿en qué escuela estudiaste antes de inscribirte?

─¿Eres de Japón? ¿Acaso vivías en otro país?

─¡Me encanta tu cabello! Es tan largo y sedoso.

─Oye, ¿quisieras comer con nosotros en la hora libre?

La chica era atacada con cada tipo de preguntas por parte de estudiantes femeninos y masculinos de su propio salón, mientras ella seguía sentada en su asiento, no sabía que decir, no la dejaban siquiera responder a una, y tampoco era muy afecta a los humanos todavía, así que solo se mantuvo en silencio lo que resto de la clase.

─¡Basta! Dejen a Kanade en paz ─ Tohka intervino para rescatar a la chica, Kanade pudo volver a respirar tranquila. ─Bien, Kanade. Vamos con Shidou y las demás ─ Kanade salió del salón junto con Tohka y Shidou hacia la azotea, para encontrarse junto con las gemelas Yamai.

─Shidou, ¿qué les pasa a eso humanos?

─No les pasa nada, ya verás que con el tiempo se irán calmado hasta conocerte mejor, igual que con Tohka, Kaguya y Yuzuru.

─Yo no tengo intenciones de relacionarme con los humanos, Shidou ─ La chica murmuró en un tono nada agradable, se notaba que resentía muchas cosas desde el fondo de su corazón, cada vez que hablaba con ellos, cada vez que hablaba de ellos, no podía evitar que sus emociones dominaran su corazón.

─Bien, pero aunque no te vuelvas amigo de ellos, con el tiempo dejaran de buscarte.

─Está bien….

─Kanade, cuando comas tu almuerzo desaparecerán todos tus problemas ─ Tohka intentó animar la conversación, pero no lo logró, la otra chica aún seguía un poco molesta, pero al llegar a la azotea se calmó un poco, comió con todos, y al acabar el receso, volvieron todos a sus respectivos salones.

─Bien, chicos. Voy a tomar lista, por favor, estén en silencio ─ Pidió Tamae a su clase, mientras que los demás asintieron, fue empezando a decir los nombres de sus alumnos, hasta que paró en un nombre muy conocido por todos. ─¿Tokisaki-san?

─¿Toki… saki? Espera…. ¿Kurumi? ─ Kanade no esperaba nada de esto, sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, realmente quería volver a ver a Kurumi, pero no podía.

Después de que la Sensei terminara de tomar lista, les dijo que les iba a dar un anuncio muy importante. ─Bien, chicos, quería decirles que en unos días iremos a un preescolar para convivir con los niños, ¿está bien? No aceptaré que digan un no.

─¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ─ Casi todo el salón gritó al escucharla, Kanade solo se tapó los oídos y miró para otro lado.

─Porque es necesario que convivan con los niños, ya saben, para el futuro ─ Tamae les giñó el ojo, mientras algunos estudiantes se sonrojaron, y ella solo empezó a reírse un poco. ─Bien, basta de charla, comencemos a trabajar.

Las horas pasaron, y Kanade hacia lo que pedían, excepto hablar con los demás o hacer algún trabajo en equipo, solo con Shidou o Tohka, aunque tampoco estaba de humor desde que se mencionó a Kurumi.

─Disculpen por interrumpir, pero necesito a Shimizu Kanade ─ Reine entró al aula, Kanade iba a mencionar su nombre aliviada, pero Tohka le tapó la boca.

─Bien, Murasame-Sensei, pero no la entretenga mucho tiempo, ya que casi es hora de salir.

─Claro, solo le diré algo ─ Reine y Kanade fueron a un salón desocupado, al salón de música, nadie estaba por los alrededores, así que era el lugar perfecto para hablar.

─Dime, Kanade, ¿qué es lo que te inquieta? Tu estado emocional ha estado siendo monitoreado por el Fraxinus, muestra que estas muy inquieta, y algo molesta, ¿Qué pasa? ─ Reine se sentó junto con ella donde había unos asientos, la chica se sentó junto a un piano, le interesaron todas las cosas de la escuela, pero ahora no estaba de humor.

─Kurumi….

─¿Qué pasa con Tokisaki Kurumi?

─Me encontré con ella esta mañana en la escuela ─ Kanade respondió, mientras Reine se había sorprendido del hecho de que el Fraxinus no la detectó, aunque no es nada nuevo.

─¿Te hizo algo?

─No, solo habló conmigo, pero…. ─ Kanade no se atrevía a seguir hablando, Reine notó que algo la estaba deteniendo, pero no entendía las razones, Kurumi era una persona difícil.

─¿Pero? ─ La Analista prestaba mucha atención a la chica, le intrigaba saber todo lo que Kanade quería decir, pero por alguna razón esta no podía.

─Sucedió esta mañana, cuando me fui a la escuela…..

* * *

─¿Dónde estoy? Creo que me perdí….

─Buen día, Kanade-san ─ Alguien la había llamado, una voz muy peculiar, que no esperaba encontrarse con ella, y menos aquí, era Kurumi.

─¿Kurumi?

─Sí, he venido aquí para hablar contigo ─ Kurumi se fue acercando a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo típico.

─¿Sobre qué?

─Kanade-san, te recomiendo que te alejes de Shidou-san y las demás, es por tu propio bien ─ La sonrisa de Kurumi se borró en un instante, mientras que la otra chica ahora se encontraba muy confundida.

─¿Qué estás diciendo, Kurumi? No te entiendo ─ Kanade no podía soportar la idea de que Kurumi le estuviera diciendo esto, ahora, bien podría haberlo hecho antes de que siquiera confiara ciegamente en el chico.

─No puedo permitir que te salgas de control, Kanade-san, sería muy peligroso para todos, y no podríamos detenerte.

─¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no-

─Por favor, Kanade-san, entiéndelo, pondrías a todos en peligro ─ Y después de decirle eso, Kurumi desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, dejando en un estado de shock a la chica que estaba enfrente de ella.

─Oh, tú debes ser Shimizu-san, la nueva estudiante de intercambio, como no notarte, en estos días no se ven chicas como tú ─ Llegó un hombre, el que parece ser el director, mientras que le indicó a Kanade que fuera a su aula, ella desconfió un poco de aquel hombre, pero tenía que hacerle caso, de cualquier forma ella estaba perdida, pero no muy lejos de ahí, en una aula vacía, se encontraba la Kurumi que había hablado con Kanade.

─Buen trabajo, yo. Casi convences a Kanade-san ─ La Kurumi original salió de las sombras, mientras que la otra solo asintió con la cabeza. ─Necesito alejar a Shidou-san de Kanade-san, no podré completar mi plan de conseguir información de la primera espíritu sin ella, y para eso, necesito que Kanade-san esté sola y sin nadie en quien apoyarse.

─Y entonces, llegaremos para acompañarla en su soledad, ¿verdad, yo?

─Claro que sí, necesito conseguir toda la información que pueda.

* * *

Kanade le contó a Reine lo que había sucedido esta mañana, la mujer aun no podía entender las razones por las que Kurumi le había dicho tales cosas, pero ahora lo más importante era la chica que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

─Tranquila, Kanade, solo no le hagas caso a las palabras de Nightmare ─ Reine intentó que ella se calmara, pero no parecía funcionar, Kanade seguía apretando sus puños, intentando despejar su mente, pero no podía.

─Pero…yo-yo no quiero tener conversaciones de este tipo con Kurumi, ella…. Ella me salvó, y yo confió en ella, aunque no me quiso explicar los motivos por los cuales me decía todas esas cosas.

Reine ahora se encontraba confundida, ¿la había salvado? Esa si no se la espera de alguien como Kurumi, la Analista pensó que podía tener otras intenciones al hacerlo, pero no se le ocurría ninguna. Eso nunca se lo había dicho, de hecho, el único que sabía del pasado de Kanade era Shidou, además de Kurumi, pero nada más, nadie más lo sabía.

Kanade mostró una expresión triste, así que subió sus piernas al banco en donde estaba sentada y se hizo bolita, ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas. ─Kanade, ¿qué te parece salir al centro a comprar unos libros después de que se termine esta hora? Podrás aprender más cosas sobre la tierra ─ Reine le sugirió, mientras que Kanade asomó un poco la mirada en señal de que estaba interesada.

─…Supongo que está bien….

─Bien, ya puedes volver al salón, pero dile a Shin que te irás conmigo, ¿está bien?

─S-Sí, nos vemos ─ La chica salió de aquel salón seguida de Reine, quien estaba satisfecha con el resultado, aunque aún tenía muchas dudas en mente, así que decidió en comentarlo con Kotori después.

La campana había sonado en cuanto Kanade había salido de aquel salón, y cuando llegó al lugar predestinado, ahí se encontraba Shido, esperándola, solo él estaba ahí. ─Shidou….. ─ La chica intentó llamar la atención al chico, aunque su voz estaba algo baja por estar tan nerviosa, quería disculparse con él por su actitud de hace rato, pero ella no era buena en este tipo de cosas sobre emociones, y en realidad, nunca quería lidiar con este tipo de cosas, Kanade preferiría no tener emociones para evitar este tipo de situaciones, pero al mismo tiempo, cuando estaba con Shidou, sentía algo cálido en su pecho y actuaba más raro de lo normal a su alrededor. ─¡Shidou!

─¿Kanade?, ¿desde cuándo estás aquí?

─Solo vine a decirte que iré con Reine al centro, y….

─¿Y? ─ El chico estaba confundido, Kanade lo había dejado en un inquietante suspenso, así que la chica solo bajó un poco la mirada, pero antes de salir del salón, volvió a levantar la mirada y le gritó con una cara que expresaba vergüenza.

─¡Lo siento! ─ Y en cuanto lo gritó, ella salió corriendo del salón, dejando al chico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

─Está bien, Kanade…

* * *

(Notas)

Esa Kurumi está empezando a mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones, aunque aún falta más por ver de este característico personaje.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	23. ¿Quieres ser más fuerte? ¡No te rindas!

Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo a DAL, ni nada de eso, solo a Kanade y la historia :3

* * *

(Notita)

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Kyubi1, a PepeFernandez, Carmen, Ellis y María, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 23: ¿Quieres ser más fuerte? ¡No te rindas!

─Kanade, iré a la sección de literatura, búscame si necesitas algo ─ Reine le informó a la chica, Kanade asintió con la cabeza, y la Analista se fue alejando en cuanto se aseguró que la espíritu estuviera bien.

─Secciones….secciones ─ La chica murmuraba, mientras caminaba por aquella tienda de libros, mientras que paró en una sección, observando las portadas de los libros que tanto le interesaron, escogió unos cuatro libros y después fue a parar a otra sección, donde también escogió un libro de cocina, y se fue para traer consigo otros cinco libros más, algunos pensarían que debía ser agotador cargar con diez libros, pero a Kanade no le importaba, ella portaba gran fuerza por ser un espíritu, así que esto no era nada para ella.

─Ahora debo de ir con Reine ─ Se dijo Kanade a sí misma, mientras paseaba por los alrededores en busca de la sección de literatura, pero no encontraba a la mujer, así que se empezó a preocupar y corrió por todo el lugar, y al no darse cuenta de lo que está enfrente suyo, tropezó con otra persona. ─¡L-Lo siento! ─ Kanade se disculpó en cuanto recobró la compostura.

─Oh, no se preocupe, fue un accidente ─ Dijo la señora, mientras procedió a levantarse junto con la espíritu, y en eso, la señora se fijó en un libro que había caído de las manos de la joven. ─¿Técnicas con la espada?

─Kanade, que bueno que te encuentro, ya me estaba preocupando ─ En eso, llegó Reine para ayudar a la chica. ─Vamos, ya tengo los libros que necesito, vamos a pagar los míos y los tuyos ─ La mujer y la joven se fueron a pagar todos los libros que habían comprado, después de eso, se fueron a comer a un restaurante cercano.

En DEM….

─Ike, ¿Qué son todas esas cintas? ─ Ellen preguntó en cuanto vio al Director de DEM Industries, que sostenía unas cintas algo viejas en sus manos.

─Las encontré en los restos del Arbatel, cuando fue destruida por las Berserk.

─¿Has descubierto algo interesante?

─Sí, cosas muy interesantes, ya que son de hace 11 años ─ Respondió Isaac, dejando un poco sorprendida a Ellen, ya que no había nada de movimiento espiritual hace 11 años, ¿o sí?

─Pero cuando se hacia el mantenimiento al Arbatel, nunca se encontraron cintas como esas.

─La razón es porque estaban escondidas.

─¿Escondidas?¿Por quién?

─Por la que estaba a cargo de ese sector de la nave, Niimura Midori.

Casa de los Itsuka….

─Oye, Shidou, ¿dónde está Kanade? ─ preguntó Tohka, ella no había vuelto con ellos a la casa, así que estaba preocupada.

─Reine la llevó a comprar algunos libros, supongo que después de eso irán a comer a algún lado.

─¡Bien, vamos a comer! Que no quiero que se enfríe ─ Tohka habló con la única idea de comer ahora mismo, al parecer por andar jugando en el receso, casi no comió nada y ahora estaba más infantil de lo normal.

─Tohka-san, siéntate en lo que Shidou-san hace la comida ─ Yoshino le indicó a Tohka para que esta se sentara junto a ella en lo que esperaban a que la comida estuviera hecha, así que sin más, la espíritu se fue a sentar con un gran apetito.

─Espero que no lleguen tan tarde, le dije a Kanade que le ayudaría con su tarea ─ Dijo Tohka, mientras otros se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

─¿En serio? Yo pensé que Shidou le ayudaría ─ Kaguya opinó, mientras que las demás asintieron con la cabeza.

─¿Realmente no es algo creíble?

─No ─ Todas dieron su respuesta, mientras que el ánimo de Tohka bajo un poco, nadie creía en ella.

─Vamos, vamos… No es para tanto, además, Tohka puede hacerlo, ella siempre cumple con tareas.

─¡Shidou!

─Bien, vamos a comer, esperemos que Kanade y Reine no tarden tanto, además, la tarea puede esperar, mañana en sábado.

De vuelta con Kanade y Reine, ellas comieron en un restaurante familiar, Kanade probó diferentes platillos que le resultaron muy buenos, pero siempre decía que a Shidou le salía mejor por alguna razón, aunque aún se sentía un poco insegura sobre las bebidas, Reine le eligió una por ella, así no habría problema.

─Reine, ¿A dónde vamos a ir ahora?

─No lo sé, pero, ¿a dónde quisieras ir tú, Kanade?

─Hmm…. No tengo idea, ya que no conozco casi nada de este tipo de lugares, solo los que Shidou me ha mostrado ─ Dijo la chica, mientras intentaba formar alguna idea en su cabeza.

─Entonces regresemos con Shin y las demás, ¿está bien?

─¡Claro!

Y después de comer, pagaron y se fueron rumbo a la casa del chico, donde se estaban preparando para otro festival en la ciudad de Tengu, Kanade no sabía que hacían todas esas personas colgando adornos, mientras estaban vestidos con yukatas, pero le pareció divertido el ver aquella ciudad tan animada.

─Reine, ¿cada cuando tengo que tomarme esas cosas? ─ Kanade preguntó repentinamente, aunque Reine inmediatamente supo de lo que hablaba la chica.

─Una cada semana, así no tendrás problemas, Kanade, no te preocupes, yo te recordaré el día para que no se te olvide.

─Está bien, supongo que no tengo nada de que asustarme, ¿verdad?

─Sí, no tienes nada de que asustarte ─ La analista tranquilizó al espíritu, parece que hablar de ese tema era muy complicado.

─Me pregunto dónde estará Kurumi ahora mismo…. ─ Kanade murmuró con cierta preocupación, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar, y siempre que tenía este tipo de sensaciones, no podía bajar la guardia.

─Kanade, vamos ─ La chica se había quedado parada pensando en Tokisaki Kurumi, que hasta se había quedado atrás y rápidamente intentó alcanzar a Reine.

De vuelta con Shidou….

El timbre de la puerta sonó, Shidou pensó que podrían ser Reine y Kanade, así que fue a abrirles de inmediato, pero su sorpresa fue otra. ─¡Nii-sama!

─¿Mana? ─ El chico fue sorprendido por su pequeña hermana, Takamiya Mana, quien en cuanto lo vio, le dio un gran abrazo.

─Nii-sama, tengo que hablar contigo ─ Mana susurró al oído de Shidou, para que las demás no escucharan nada, así que Shidou asintió.

─Chicas, saldré un momento.

Ya afuera de la casa, el silencio se apoderó de los alrededores, hasta que Mana por fin decidió hablar. ─Nii-sama, ¿qué fue lo que pasó en DEM? Hubiera ido a ayudarte, pero Nightmare me lo prohibió, así que me aguanté hasta este día.

─¿Kurumi hizo eso?

─Sí, aunque yo no entiendo las razones, y después de decirme eso, ¡ella se fue volando!

─Ya veo, eso suena mucho ha-

─¡Shidou, ya llegamos! ─ Kanade le gritó a la distancia, mientras se acercaba a él corriendo. ─Shidou, vamos a entrenar.

─¿Eh?

─¡Ven, vamos! Pelearas conmigo, Shidou ─ La chica jaló a Shidou del brazo y lo llevó al patio de su casa, seguido por Reine y Mana que no entendían el extraño comportamiento de la chica. ─Shidou, invoca a Sandalphon.

─Kanade, ¿por qué estas-

─No importa, solo hazlo ─ Kanade dio una orden, así que el chico al ver que ella no iba a desistir, llamó a Sandalphon, todavía un poco inseguro sobre esto. ─¡Bien! Ahora es mi turno… ¡Raziel!

─Kanade, ¿por qué haces esto?

La chica no respondió e inmediatamente se lanzó directo hacia el chico, Shidou no tuvo otra opción más que defenderse, así que utilizó a Sandalphon para para cubrirse de Raziel.

─¡Bien, Shidou, sigue así! ─ Kanade lo felicitó, pero en ese mismo instante, apareció detrás de Shidou a una velocidad increíble. ─Pero… Tienes que ser más rápido ─ Kanade le dio una patada en la espalda a Shidou, lo que lo mando un poco lejos, pero no uso toda su fuerza, después de todo, esto era un entrenamiento.

─¡Oye, Kanade! ─ Shidou ahora no iba a rendirse, no quería verse tan débil ahora que estaba luchando con ella, así que se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia ella, preparado para romper su defensa.

─¡Tú puedes, Shidou! ─ El chico hizo un corte vertical con el Ángel, mientras que ahora Kanade era la que se cubría del ataque. Shidou respondía con mucha fuerza en ese ataque, con la esperanza de hacer retroceder a Kanade solo un poco, así que cada vez se esforzaba más. ─Shidou, no te sobre esfuerces, si pones demasiada fuerza en un ataque, no tendrás fuerzas para cuando el enemigo te lance un contraataque.

Kanade cambió un poco la posición de su cuerpo para poder librarse del ataque del chico, así que movió un poco sus pies para poder aumentar la fuerza con la que empuje lejos a Sandalphon. ─Shidou, sé que no soy la más indicada para decirte que planees una estrategia contra el enemigo, porque sinceramente yo nunca lo hago, es por eso que te lo digo a ti, ya que tú tienes la capacidad de lograr todo si te lo propones.

─Pero, Kanade, aun no me has dicho porque hacer esto, explícate.

─Eso no importa, Shidou, así que de ahora en adelante, entrenaras conmigo y las demás todas las noches, ¿verdad, Reine?

─Así es, Shin. Kanade y yo creemos que es lo mejor para ti, necesitas controlar todos los poderes de los Ángeles que residen ahora en tu interior.

─Pero eso es imposible-

─¡Shidou! Nada es imposible si te lo propones, recuérdalo…. ¿Quieres ser más fuerte? ¡No te rindas!

* * *

(Notas)

Al fin terminé, fue divertido escribir esto, realmente…. Shidou ahora tendrá más trabajo de lo normal, pero bueno, ya lo necesitaba…

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	24. No lo entiendes

Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo DAL ni nada, solo a Kanade, los OCs que salen aquí y la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 24: No lo entiendes…

—¡Bien, Shidou! Tomemos un descanso —dijo la chica, habían estado entrenando la defensa de Shidou algunos días atrás, siempre que volvían de la escuela después de comer, comenzaban a entrenar lo que restaba del día, pero tenían ciertos descansos para hacer tareas de la escuela y preparar la comida y cena.

─Kanade, ¿no estás cansada?

─No, esto es divertido. Además, estoy haciéndolo por ti, Shidou. ─Los dos se sentaron en el suelo del patio de su casa, al parecer ya era hora de su descanso.

─¿Por mí? ─preguntó Shidou asombrado, no se esperaba que ella dijera eso, más bien pensaba que era solo un capricho de ella.

─Sí, ¿no te diste cuenta?

El chico no respondió, y en vez de eso, se avergonzó un poco por no notarlo, así que Kanade se reía al ver su expresión.

─Está bien, Shidou. No tienes que sentirte mal, eso nos pasa a todos.

─Entonces, ¿he estado mejorando un poco?

─Sí, me sorprende que no hayas desistido, resistes muy bien y al parecer estás mejorando en la defensa, lo único a lo que deberías de prestarle más atención es a la velocidad, para ser un humano, ese nivel es normal, pero si quieres pelear con un espíritu o con la AST, tendrás que ser más rápido e igualar la velocidad de nosotras, Shidou.

─Pero, Kanade, si quieres que mejore como ustedes, ¿no sería mejor entrenar con todas? ─preguntó el chico, mientras que Kanade mostró una expresión seria repentinamente.

─Tengo mis razones, Shidou, por lo que no puedo pedírselo a las demás, solo por ahora.

─Ya veo…

Después de eso, la chica se levantó con los ánimos de siempre y miró al chico con una sonrisa.

─¡No tenemos tiempo que perder, Shidou! Quiero que te hagas más y más fuerte. ─Ella le dijo, mientras salía corriendo en dirección opuesta al chico. « _Quiero que te hagas más y más fuerte… Para que de esta manera… Puedas evitar la catástrofe que vendrá dentro de poco»._

─¡Espera, Kanade!

─¡Aquí voy, Shidou! Hoy veremos algo nuevo ─dijo Kanade, mientras que el chico suspiró exhausto.

─¿Qué es, Kanade-sensei?

─Deja de decirme así, Shidou. Te golpearé si me sigues diciendo así. ─Kanade lo amenazó, no le gustaba que le dijeran así, es más, ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba y aun así le molestaba.

─Está bien, pero no te enojes… Y ahora, ¿qué haremos?

─Veremos la fuerza de tu ataque, Shidou. Así que lo que vamos a hacer será invertir los papeles, así que ahora yo me defenderé y tú me atacarás, da lo mejor de ti, Shidou. No dejaré que rompas mi defensa tan fácilmente.

─Eso no es muy alentador…

─¡Bien, basta de charla!... ¡Raziel! ─Kanade invocó a su Ángel mientras se posicionaba para defenderse del ataque del chico. Shidou hizo lo mismo, invocó a Sandalphon y se preparó para atacar.

Shidou corrió hacia ella, y hacíacortes de todos los ángulos posibles para poder romper su defensa, pero Kanade no cedía tan fácilmente, y Shidou no la hacía retroceder, así que eso le molestó un poco, al ver que no podía mejorar a pesar de haber dicho que protegería a los espíritus, pero, ¿cómo iba a protegerlos si ni siquiera podía hacer gran cosa con todos los poderes almacenados dentro de él? Eso le molestaba, pero igualmente hacia que se esforzara por ellas, que nunca se rindiera a pesar de las dificultades, eso le habían enseñado, y no podía decepcionarlas.

─¡Haaah! ─En el último ataque, puso más fuerza que en los demás, y en el momento en que hizo contacto con Raziel, una onda hizo retroceder a Kanade, y la hizo caer al suelo. Ninguno de los dos se lo creía, y menos la primera vez que hacia este tipo de cosas, parece que el entrenamiento con la defensa le ayudó mucho para mejorar en fuerza ofensiva.

─¿Cómo hiciste eso, Shidou?

─N-no lo sé, estaba pensando en algo… y de pronto me desesperé, así que supongo que fue por eso. ─Shidou se sobó la nuca avergonzado, aunque realmente el motivo por el cual puso más fuerza en ese ataque estaba muy claro.

─Has ganado fuerza, Shidou.

─¿A qué te refieres?

─Me refiero a que estás empezando a dejar de suprimir esa fuerza que te otorgan los poderes espirituales, y al hacer eso, ganas más poder de ataque.

─¿Pero por qué suprimidos?

─Para que la energía espiritual no te dañe, Shidou. Es por eso que hay que entrenar, para que tu cuerpo pueda resistir más energía y así puedas controlarla, ¿verdad? Yo sé que tú al utilizar a Sandalphon te causa un dolor interno, pero ese dolor es aliviado por los poderes curativos de Kotori, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparnos, y como utilizaste a Raphael en una ocasión, también a Zadkiel esa vez en DEM, solo hay que aprender a manejarlos, ¿de acuerdo?

─Entendido, pero… ¿no debería de entrenar con las demás para así dominar a los demás ángeles? ─Shidou preguntó, en parte tenía razón, era mejor entrenar con las dueñas de los Ángeles, pero por alguna razón Kanade no aceptaba esa idea, y seguía repitiéndole al chico que por mientras solo entrenaría con ella.

─Hemos acabado por hoy, Shidou. Necesito hacer tarea y tú tienes que hacer la comida. ─Kanade cambió su expresión a una más seria y se fue rápidamente del lugar, dejando a Shidou un poco atónito.

─… Supongo que iré al centro a comprar los ingredientes de la comida… Tohka vació la despensa y el refrigerador otra vez…

Shidou suspiró mientras hablaba solo, la actitud tan distante de Kanade le afectó un poco, ya que ella no era así desde hace un tiempo, así que se llevó dinero y salió de la casa rumbó al centro, en el camino pensaba en las maneras de mejorar acerca de sus poderes, ya que según Kanade, él estaba mejorando, pero Shidou no lo sentía realmente, aunque si le sorprendió haber rotó la defensa de la chica, y en menos de lo que se imaginó… ya había llegado, tal parece que tener cosas en que pensar para distraerte sí te sirven para que pase rápido el tiempo.

─Bien, supongo que iré a-

─Shidou.

─¡Ahh! ¿N-Natsumi? ─El chico sintió que jalaban su playera, y al voltear para ver quién era, se encontró a Natsumi en su forma verdadera.

─¡¿Qué?¡ ¡¿Tienes algún problema con que yo esté aquí?! ─Natsumi se puso a la defensiva, siempre con su actitud negativa.

─¡No, no! No es eso, solo me sorprendiste.

─¡Como sea! No he venido hasta aquí para discutir, al menos esta vez no… ─Natsumi se veía más seria de lo normal, y un poco triste, Shidou notó que ella había estado llorando un poco, así que le preocupó un poco.

─Entonces… Supongo que podrías acompañarme un poco para comprar algunas cosas y ya después hablamos, ¿te parece?

─Claro, no tengo ningún problema... Solo te seguiré…

Ambos estuvieron caminando mientras compraban más cosas de lo usual, ya que Shidou tenía que volver a llenar la despensa y el refrigerador, y en cuanto terminaron de comprar los víveres, Shidou le compró una nieve a Natsumi y los dos se sentaron en una banca del parque, pero ella se quedó en silencio por un buen rato y se puso muy incómodo para ambos.

─Natsumi, sabes que puedo ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, así que puedes decirme lo que quieras.

La niña dudó un poco, pero al ver la cálida sonrisa que le dedicaba el chico, sintió que podía confiar en él, es más, hasta fue a hablar con él por motivos que solo ella sabía.

─No puedo usar en estos momentos a Haniel, mi Ángel…

─¡¿Qué, por qué?! ─Shidou le preguntó repentinamente a la espíritu, se notaba la preocupación en su expresión, pero Natsumi no lo entendía, no entendía la razón por la que este chico se preocupaba tanto por ella y las demás, pero siempre sentía algo cálido recorriendo su cuerpo.

─Drenaron casi toda mi energía espiritual, ni siquiera puedo llamar a mi Ángel y mantener mi Vestido Astral… ─murmuró Natsumi con un poco de rabia, mientras apretaba sus puños ligeramente.

─¿Quién lo hizo, Natsumi? ─Shidou por alguna razón estaba desesperado en saber acerca de la persona que le hizo esto a la espíritu, de pronto y por razones que él desconocía, estaba enojado.

─F-fue… ─Natsumi ni siquiera podía pronunciar el nombre de quien le había hecho eso, cada vez que lo recordaba, sentía una gran tristeza en su interior, recordarlo la lastimaba.

─Natsumi, puedes confiar en mí, te lo prometo. ─Shidou sostuvo su mano temblorosa, y al escuchar esas palabras tan cálidas y acogedoras, se tranquilizó y por fin estaba lista para hablar…

─Fue…. Kuro… ─La niña soltó un par de lágrimas, al parecer, él era una persona muy importante para ella—. Pero yo no sabía lo que en verdad estaba tramando, y…y… contaminó con maldad el corazón de Evia, Irina y Shu… Y al final drenó mi energía, pero logré escapar y venía a verte a ti, Shidou.

─¿Kuro? ¿Es esa sombra extraña que vi aquella vez?

─Sí…. Y su objetivo es…. Esa chica que estaba contigo, Shidou….

─¡¿Qué?! Espera…. ¿cuál de todas las chicas? ─Shidou incluso se avergonzó por el hecho de que no sabía cuál de las 7 chicas era, de un lado… eso le preocupó, y del otro lado… Pues solo se avergonzó más de lo que debería.

─Eso se oyó muy mal, Shidou…

El chico iba a replicar en contra de eso, pero al ver que Natsumi tenía razón, mejor decidió callar.

─Entonces, ¿a quién busca ese chico?

La chica repentinamente mostró una expresión cansada, como si no hubiera dormido en tres días, y repentinamente se desmayó por razones desconocidas.

─¿Natsumi? ¡¿Natsumi?!

Shidou cargó a Natsumi y rápidamente se dirigió corriendo a la casa, no podía contactar a Kotori o al Fraxinus directamente, así que solo corrió y corrió desesperado con la única idea de ayudar a Natsumi.

* * *

─Tohka, Shidou se está tardando mucho…

─No te preocupes, Kanade. Mejor concentrémonos en la tarea, ¡para que tengamos más tiempo libre!

─Ya veo…. ─A Kanade le dio un mal presentimiento, pero en realidad estaba preocupada, siempre que sentía este tipo de cosas ocurrían cosas malas… y eso era lo que más temía.

─Tohka-san tiene razón, Kanade-san… Shidou-san no tarda en volver ─ Yoshino también las estaba acompañando, y aunque no entendía nada lo que estaban haciendo, de vez en cuando se ponía a jugar con Kanade y Tohka, así que no se aburría.

─¡Nyahaha! Shidou-kun siempre hace que nos preocupemos, ¿verdad, Yoshino? ─La marioneta intentó bromear un poco para animar el ambiente, pero parece que a algunas personas no les agradó ese comentario.

─No, es al revés. ─Kanade respondió rápidamente con un tono algo serio, parece que ese comentario no le hizo nada de gracia. _«Nosotras somos las que hacemos preocupar a Shidou…»._

─¿Kanade?

─¿Eh? Ah… perdón, es solo que me sentí un poco extraña…

─Kuro, ¿A dónde vamos a ir ahora?

─Ten paciencia, Evia… Primero necesito encontrarla y después planearé una estrategia, no te preocupes, he encontrado una base.

─No debimos de dejar que Natsumi-oneesama se escapara, Kuro… ¿Qué tienes en mente?

─Tranquila, Irina, yo tengo mis razones, todo sucede por una razón, y el plan se pondrá en marcha muy pronto, solo me falta contactar a una persona…

─Shu, deja de estar enojado y ven para acá, te necesitamos en nuestros planes. ─La chica que se conocía como Evia regañó a aquella figura solitaria, ella tenía el cabello corto, de color negro igual que los otros dos, con sus característicos ojos carmesí, solo que lo único que los diferenciaba era el género, e Irina tenía el cabello largo atado a una cola de caballo lateral. Pero Shu era el único diferente, tenía el cabello blanco, mientras que un mechón de su cabello era de un azul marino, sus ojos igual, era el único diferente de los demás, pero eso no le molestaba, de hecho… Estaba orgulloso de su origen…

─Afleria-sama….

* * *

(Notas)

Supongo que… muchas teorías se pueden sacar de esto, ¿no?...

¿Quiénes serán esos personajes tan misteriosos?

No lo sabrán hasta después, pero, pero… El momento casi se acerca, falta poco para descubrirlo, y espero que ustedes estén aquí leyendo para cuando sea el momento, ¡les doy las gracias por leer hasta aquí y con esto me despido!

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	25. No todo es lo que parece

Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo DAL ni nada, nada! Solo a Kanade-chan y la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 25: No todo es lo que parece

─¡Listo, acabé! ─Tohka dio un brinco de alegría al acabar su tarea, así que iba a salir corriendo con las demás hacia la casa de Shidou, pero al mirar que aquellas dos estaban dormidas, mejor se quedó callada para no despertarlas.

─No dejaré pasar la oportunidad… ─Tohka sacó su celular y planeaba tomarles una foto mientras dormían. Las dos estaban abrazadas mientras dormían en el suelo, encima de un tapete. Y entonces… Tohka tomó la foto.

─¡Bien, bien! Tengo esta adorable foto, se la mostraré a Shidou y a las demás, ¡oportunidades como estas no se ven todos los días!

─Y a decir verdad, ¡siempre quise una foto de Kanade dormida! ─murmuró Tohka con emoción, no quería despertarlas, pero tampoco quería quedarse sola, así que no sabía qué hacer.

Pero de pronto, la puerta se abre de un portazo, era Kotori, quien llegó sudando y no podía respirar bien, parecía que había venido corriendo a toda velocidad.

─¡Es una emergencia! Shidou…

Al escuchar el nombre de Shidou, Tohka se preocupó como nunca, pero los gritos despertaron a las dos espíritus que apenas se habían dormido hace rato, pero no tardaron en despabilarse y todas se pusieron en marcha rumbo al Fraxinus, donde las demás esperaban.

* * *

Mientras que en las Industrias del DEM, Isaac y Ellen estaban volviendo a revisar la información importante que vieron en las cintas, aun no podían creer lo que habían visto, pero las cámaras no podían mentir.

─Ike, ¿qué crees que signifiquen estas cintas?

─Puede que Midori haya guardado esto por alguna razón, pero aun no la puedo descifrar. Y lo que más me confunde es que ella todavía no la había conocido, no lo entiendo…

─Puede que haya escondido esto por miedo, aunque solo es una suposición ─dijo Ellen al pensar en muchas posibilidades, pero ninguna parecía creíble.

─Pero realmente… nunca me esperé verla de esta manera…. Ella…. En verdad parece un Ángel ─Isaac dijo mientras una sonrisa que solo un cínico pondría, se formaba en su rostro, algo estaba tramando, y como siempre… no podía ser nada bueno.

* * *

─¡Shidou!, ¿qué pasó? ─Tohka y las demás llegaron a la nave Fraxinus, todas estaban preocupadas, pero al ver que Shidou estaba bien, no dudo ni un segundo en sentirse aliviada.

─Me encontré con Natsumi cuando estaba de compras para la comida, así que platiqué con ella, pero… no se veía nada bien, y después de advertirme sobre las sombras extrañas que vimos la otra vez, se desmayó sin decirme quién era el objetivo de aquella sombra que se llama Kuro.

Shidou comenzó a explicar más detalladamente la situación ya que al parecer ninguna había entendido muy bien, así que lo explicó todo desde el principio, y en cuanto terminó de explicarlo, comenzaron a monitorear el estado de Natsumi.

─¿Qué le pasa, Shidou? ─preguntó Kanade un poco curiosa por la condición de Natsumi, también estaba un poco preocupada por ella, pero era claro que no lo iba a decir enfrente de todos.

─Según Natsumi, drenaron su energía espiritual cuando ese chico Kuro, la traicionó junto a las otras tres sombras.

─¿Dre-drenaron su energía? ─Kanade reaccionó asustada al escuchar esa palabra, por alguna razón le aterraba, pero nadie sabía la razón. ─¡Rápido, Shidou! Tienes que hacer algo, o si no… o si no…

─¡Cálmate, Kanade! No va a pasar nada malo, te lo aseguro ─dijo Shidou para tranquilizarla, y estaba resultando, pero en eso, la chica se posicionó a un lado de Natsumi y fijó sus manos encima del cuerpo de Witch que yacía en una cama tipo hospital.

─¿Kanade?

─Raziel… ─Kanade murmuró con mucha concentración, mientras que sus manos comenzaban a resplandecer un poco, como si fueran llamas blancas, y al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de Natsumi también, por lo que los demás quedaron atónitos al ver tal escena.

Kanade estaba sudando a medida que pasaba el tiempo, su expresión denotaba cansancio y cada vez más batallaba para mantenerse de pie, algo le pasaba y Shidou no podía averiguar que era.

─L-listo… ─Kanade cayó al suelo en el momento en que sus manos y el cuerpo de Natsumi dejaron de resplandecer, Shidou la alcanzó antes de que callera completamente al suelo, así que aunque ella no se veía nada bien, todavía seguía consciente.

─Kanade, ¿qué hiciste? ─preguntó Reine preocupada, y a la vez no sabía lo que estaba pasando, ya que la energía de Natsumi volvió a la normalidad.

─Le di mi mana a Natsumi…

─¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?

─No lo sé… supongo que siempre, pero…. Yo lo desconocía completamente, y un día, yo…. Tuve un sueño donde lo utilizaba, así que solo lo practiqué cuando desperté, y a la primera me salió bien…

Reine se acercó a ellos dos, y después de eso, ella puso su mano en el hombro del chico. ─Shin, será mejor que dejemos descansar a Kanade, es peligroso que no descanse. Así que cuando se estabilice yo te-

Antes de que Reine terminara de hablar, sangre comenzó a salir de la boca de Kanade, así que Shidou rápidamente la llevó al cuarto disponible que había, mientras que… junto con Reine, intentaban entre los dos estabilizarla.

La chica con las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento jaló la manga de Shidou al verlo tan preocupado.

─Estoy bien, Shidou… so-solo necesito descansar, tú ve con Natsumi, ¿está bien? ─ella habló con dificultad y un poco lento, mientras que comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, así que dudo un poco en dejarla sola, pero la mirada persistente de Kanade no le dejó otra opción, así que se fue, dejando a la espíritu a cargo de la Oficial Analista.

─¿Cómo esta Kanade, Shidou? ─Kotori preguntó al verlo entrar de nuevo a la habitación de Natsumi.

─Está bien, Reine la está cuidando, no se preocupen. ─Shidou se sentó junto a las demás, mientras observaban a Natsumi sin descanso, esperando respuestas, esperando explicaciones… querían saber todo lo que planeaban hacer esas sombras extrañas.

─Cuando terminemos de hablar con Natsumi en cuanto despierte, iré con Kanade, Shido, ¿te parece bien? ─Preguntó Kotori.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, y mientras las horas iban pasando, los demás se intentaban entretener en lo que despertaba la chica; Tohka dibujaba con Yoshino, Kaguya y Yuzuru jugaban a las cartas, Miku y Kotori hablaban entre sí para matar el tiempo, y Shidou… Él seguía observando a Natsumi, mientras pensaba en lo que Kanade hizo al pasarle mana, y la razón por la que se había puesto mal.

─Uh…..

Se escuchó un pequeño murmuro, mientras todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se posicionaron alrededor de Natsumi.

─¿Natsumi?

─¿Q-Quien es? ─la chica comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente, y en cuanto los abrió completamente, se levantó paridamente al ver tanta gente alrededor de ella, mientras no entendía lo que pasaba, recordó que se había desmayado cuando estaba hablando con Shidou.

─Natsumi, por favor… Cuéntanos lo que pasó, necesitamos saberlo, es muy importante ─pidió Shidou, mientras que la niña dudó un poco, pero al final aceptó y todos pusieron mucha atención al espíritu.

─Esto pasó ayer… Después de que Kuro volviera…

* * *

─Bien, hoy iré a hablar con Shidou y esa chica, les dejaré bien claro que pagaran por ponerme en ridículo ─dijo Natsumi, mientras pensaba en un plan y estrategia. «Pero… ¿será lo correcto?». La niña pensó con duda por un segundo, pero rápidamente se quitó esa idea de la mente y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

─Natsumi-sama, ya llegué.

─¿Shu? Llegaste temprano, siempre vienes en la noche, ¿qué pasa? ─preguntó Natsumi extrañada, no se esperaba al chico de cabello blanco con un mechón azul llegar tan temprano.

─No tengo tiempo para explicar, tenemos que irnos ─Shu se acercó a Natsumi e intentó advertirle, pero la espíritu no entendía.

─Espera, Shu, aún faltan Kuro, Irina y Evia, tenemos que esperarlos ─Natsumi insistió, pero la mirada gélida del chico le señaló que no lo iba hacer cambiar de idea.

─Ellos son el problema, Natsumi-sama, tenemos que irnos sin ellos, necesito protegerte.

─¡Pero-

─¿Crees que podrás, Shu? Me entristece que me dejes a un lado, ¿sabes? ─Kuro llegó de improvisto, mientras lo decía de una manera un tanto cínica. ─Se supone que somos amigos, ¿no?

─Natsumi-sama…. Quédese detrás de mí…

─¿Shu, Kuro, qué está sucediendo?

─¿Qué no es obvio? Natsumi-oneesan…. ─otra voz se escuchó, y la sombra conocida como Evia apareció a un lado de Kuro.

─Espera, no me digas que….-

─Eres muy descuidada, Natsumi-oneesama. ─Irina apareció detrás de Natsumi, y en ese mismo momento, la sujetó muy fuerte, y comenzó a extraer su energía.

─¡Natsumi-sama!

Shu trató de salvar a Natsumi, pero en ese mismo momento, Kuro apareció delante de él y salió un tipo de humo negro que entró en Shu, y en ese mismo momento, la lealtad que le tenía a Natsumi desapareció al contaminar su corazón con energía espiritual corrupta.

─Recuerda, Shu… sin mí no puedes completar tu objetivo… no podrás conocer a tu "origen"…. No podrás conocer a la persona que te dio una razón para vivir…. Porque después de todo… lo único que necesita tu corazón es a ella…

* * *

─Y después de eso, me desmayé sin poder hacer nada y terminé en el fondo del parque… después de eso fui a hablar contigo… bueno, a intentar encontrarte, lo siento…

─Está bien, Natsumi, no es tu culpa. ─Shidou intentó consolarla, y parecía que funcionaba, Natsumi estaba en un momento muy delicado y necesitaba controlarse, o si no, sus poderes se saldrían de control.

─Shidou… y-ya volví…

Kanade entró por la puerta de nuevo, parecía que aún no se recuperaba, pero quería estar con todos ellos, así que decidió mejor descansar con todos los demás, pero parece que nadie notó su presencia, así que se entristeció un poco, todos estaban platicando entre sí y al parecer no la escucharon, pero aun así, ella se sintió muy mal…

─Shidou…

Ella los volvió a llamar, pero otra vez la ignoraron y por alguna razón extraña, su pecho le comenzó a doler, y lo hacía cada vez más fuerte a medida que pasaba el tiempo y no le hacían caso. Hasta que se comenzaron a poner sus ojos llorosos, ella no entendía la razón, pero lo que si entendía era que no quería que todos ellos la vieran llorar.

─¡Shidou, idiota!

Kanade gritó con todas sus fuerzas y después salió corriendo hacia la que antes era su habitación dentro de la nave.

─¿Kanade? ¡O-oye, Kanade! ─Shidou no tenía ni idea de que ella estaba ahí, así que al verla a punto de llorar y al gritarle a él, el chico pensó que había hecho algo malo, pero no sabía qué, así que no lo entendía, pero nadie fue a perseguirla, solo Kotori que se había dado cuenta de su error.

«¡Shidou es un idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota!». La chica pensó mientras corría, y en cuanto llegó a su habitación, se encerró con llave, mientras corría a cualquier esquina de la habitación y se hizo bolita en cuanto se sentó en el suelo.

─Shidou-san puede ser un idiota a veces, ¿no?

─Sí… él es un idiota… ─Kanade murmuró en respuesta, pero en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, intentó levantarse rápidamente, pero en un parpadeo ya no podía moverse, cientos de manos la sujetaron y quedó inmóvil, pero logró ver el rostro de la persona que la sujetó.

«¿¡Kurumi?!».

Nightmare jalaba a Kanade hacia un lugar desconocido, utilizó su poder para atravesar cualquier cosa de un lugar a otro para llevarse a Kanade, así que le tapó la boca y la desapareció del Fraxinus.

* * *

(Notas)

Kurumi ha secuestrado a Kanade, ¿la razón? La descubrirán en el siguiente cap, y creo que Kyubi1 entenderá la parte en donde ignoran a Kanade T.T, pero bueno, eso ya lo entenderá él y PepeFernandez…. Pero los perdono, porque son mis amigos :3

¡Como sea! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado a todos ustedes, realmente no pensé en subir capítulo tan rápido, pero bueno, tenía ganas de escribirlo, así que aquí lo tienen.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	26. Superando las adversidades

Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo DAL ni nada, solo a Kanade y la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 26: Superando las adversidades.

Kotori salió corriendo por el Fraxinus en busca de Kanade, pero no la encontraba, así que el último lugar que no había revisado era la antigua habitación en donde ella se mantenía, así que optó por revisar allí, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, así que no pudo abrirla, pero entonces entendió que ella estaba ahí dentro.

─Kotori, ¿qué pasa? ─Reine llegó de repente al ver a Kotori intentar abrir la puerta, así que caminó hacia ella.

─Kanade se encerró aquí dentro, lo presiento.

─¿Kanade? Pero ella fue con ustedes.

Kotori sintió como una punzada en su corazón, se había sentido tan mal al haberse dado cuenta de que ignoró a Kanade junto con los demás, no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

─¿Kotori? ─Reine preguntó al ver a la comandante tan sumida en sus pensamientos.

─Fue nuestra culpa… ignoramos a Kanade y ella salió corriendo. No pudimos hacer nada. ─Reine al escuchar a Kotori decir eso, rápidamente intentó abrir la puerta, incluso estaba desesperada. ─Reine, ¿qué pasa?

─¡Kanade, abre por favor!

─¿Qué pasa, Reine? ─Kotori estaba preocupada, la Analista estaba preocupada, mientras que Reine trataba de abrir esa puerta con desesperación. ─¡Reine!

─Kotori, tenemos que sacarla de ahí, no es bueno para ella estar recibiendo este tipo de emociones tan fuertes en el estado crítico en el que se encuentra, ya que su mana ha sido reducido, es posible que libere lentamente su energía espiritual por el estrés y de poco a poco inevitablemente se quedará inconsciente y no podrá despertar.

─¡¿Qué?!

─Esto no abre, Kotori, ayúdame a tirar la puerta.

─S-Si…

─¡Uno… dos y tres! ─ Y en el momento en que dijeron eso, tumbaron la puerta entre las dos.

─¡Kana-

Reine en cuanto entró a la habitación, buscó rápidamente a la chica con la mirada, pero no había nada, solo una cama y una mesa, estaba totalmente desolada, no había ningún rastro de la chica, y lo peor es que habían quitado las cámaras de seguridad en cuanto Kanade desalojó el lugar.

─N-No esta…

* * *

Mientras que en una habitación completamente vacía, a excepción de una chica que se encontraba encadenada en una pared, por algo extraño que parecían ser brazos que sobresalían de la pared, ella comenzaba a despertar, y por alguna razón estaba en una habitación desconocida, en un lugar desconocido.

─…..Uh…. ─en el momento en que Kanade se percató de la posición en la que estaba, intentó liberarse, pero al tener su mana casi agotado y estar siendo sujetada por un montón de manos, era imposible para ella liberarse ahora mismo. ─¡Déjenme ir, ya no quiero estar así!

─Parece que ya despertaste, Kanade-san…. ─Kurumi apareció misteriosamente desde las sombras de aquella habitación, creando en Kanade un tipo de temor y alivio, ella ahora no sabía que decir o pensar sobre Kurumi.

─¿Kurumi?

─Nos volvemos a ver, Kanade-san ─Kurumi dijo como si no estuviera pasando nada fuera de lo normal, era extraño para la chica, pero para Kurumi, esto le estaba resultando divertido.

Kurumi fue caminando hacia ella a un ritmo lento, mientras se acercaba a la espíritu con una sonrisa que le causó un mal presentimiento.

─Kanade-san… Dime todo lo que sepas sobre el primer espíritu ─la sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco, mientras que la duda de Kanade crecía cada vez más….

─¿Primer…. Espíritu?

─Tu Ángel, Raziel, es capaz de saber cada cosa sobre el mundo si le preguntas, cada cosa, cada persona, cada lugar… Todo, tu Ángel lo sabe todo, solo que ahora mismo solo es una habilidad adicional de Raziel, tu arma, tu poder ofensivo…

─¿Cómo es que sabes tanto, Kurumi? ─Kanade estaba confundida, preguntándose una y otra vez cómo era que Nightmare sabía acerca de ella si solo habían hablado un par de veces.

─Tengo mis contactos, Kanade-san…. Pero eso no es de lo que he venido a hablarte…. Ahora, dime donde está el primer espíritu.

─¡No lo sé, no sé ni siquiera quién es!

─El primer espíritu fue el origen de todas nosotras, el espíritu que apareció hace treinta años y causó el terremoto espacial masivo que destruyó gran parte de Eurasia, matando a millones de personas en el acto… solo tú sabes acerca de ella, Kanade-san, después de todo, eres el segundo espíritu. ─Kurumi comenzó a explicarle a Kanade lo único que sabía de la primera espíritu.

─Realmente no lo sé, Kurumi, déjame ir, por favor… no… no soporto estar de esta manera, me duele recordar todas esas veces que estuve de esta manera...

─Supuse que dirías eso, Kanade-san…. ─dijo Kurumi y luego se alejó de ella, cuando de pronto, invocó su vestido astral. ─Zafkiel…

─¿Kurumi?

─Estaba preparada para este tipo de situación, Kanade-san, es por eso que una persona me dio este tipo de poderes temporalmente… te induciré a tu estado "Install"…

─¡Kaf!

La bala salió del fusil de chispa, y se fusionó con Kanade en el momento en que hizo contacto su piel y esta bala del Ángel, el brillo de sus ojos desapareció y parece que en vez de eso, los circuitos rojos que habían aparecido una vez volvieron a ella.

Kurumi sonrió al ver tal resultado, no podía estar más satisfecha, al fin podría saber todo acerca del primer espíritu, pero…

─Analizando…. Nombre: Tokisaki Kurumi, rango espiritual: espíritu clase S, Ángel: Zafkiel, vestido astral: Elohim-

─¿Podrías dejar de analizarme? Esto es molesto ─Kurumi la interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar, así que "Kanade" dejo de hablar por unos momentos.

─¿Qué quieres de mí, Tokisaki Kurumi? ─"Kanade" preguntó de una manera hostil y cortante, como si no tuviera ningún tipo de emociones.

─Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes del primer espíritu, tú… que lo sabes todo del mundo.

─Lo siento, no puedo darte esa información, ya que eres una persona con malas intenciones, tu corazón está infectado con maldad, eres una mujer corrupta, una mujer malvada, como dirían los humanos… y además….

─¿Qué? ─Kurumi estaba enojada por el comentario que Kanade le hizo. «¿Mujer malvada? ¿Quién se cree que es?». Ella pensó molesta, pero al mismo tiempo quería saber más.

─Ni siquiera con todos los espíritus hasta ahora, incluyéndote, Tokisaki Kurumi, podrían contra el primer espíritu, nadie puede vencerla, después de todo, es el "Espíritu del Origen".

─Entonces lo supuse desde un principio, todos los espíritus vinieron de la primera espíritu, ¿verdad? ─Nightmare quería saber más y más, necesitaba recolectar información a cualquier costo.

─Podría decirse que sí, Tokisaki Kurumi.

─¡Entonces-

─No te diré nada más acerca de ella, Tokisaki Kurumi, al contrario de mi forma normal, yo no poseo conocimiento del dolor, tampoco puedo sentirlo, y si de casualidad planearan corromper mi mente, no lo lograrán, hagan lo que hagan, no diré nada más. ─la chica dio una advertencia, parecía que Kurumi quería que ella liberara información accidentalmente, pero Kanade ya lo había anticipado desde que Kurumi le preguntara sobre la primera.

─Supongo que ahora no me sirves de nada, Kanade-san, pero… cueste lo que cueste, aunque no tenga información suficiente sobre la primera espíritu, sé que tú tienes el poder para igualarla, ¡Kanade! ─Kurumi ya no pudo aguantar más, así que en un ataque de ira, agarró su cuello y comenzó a aplastarlo con una mirada que expresaba locura.

─El… dolor… te dije que… no lo siento, y aun… así…─ Kanade no podía hablar bien con Kurumi agarrándola del cuello, pero aun así, no podía sentir nada.

«Si no puedo conseguir información del primer espíritu… entonces…». Kurumi pensó mientras que de poco a poco, regresó su compostura a la normalidad y se alejó un poco de Kanade.

─Aunque mi "yo" normal no pueda ver la maldad del mundo, yo sí lo puedo ver, sentir y aunque la "yo" normal lo sienta, no lo sabe, desconoce todo completamente, no sabe del lado oscuro de la humanidad…

«Demonios… ya casi se acaba el efecto de la bala extra, y Kanade-san volverá a la normalidad, tendré que devolverla a Shidou-san, pero esa persona aún no ha llegado aquí».

Después de unos momentos, los circuitos rojos en los ojos de Kanade desaparecieron, recuperó el brillo de sus ojos he instantáneamente se quedó inconsciente.

Kurumi no entendía lo que pasaba, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía sobre su "condición", y aun así, la secuestró y la indujo a un estado desconocido por ella, haciendo que liberara más energía espiritual de la que debía.

─¿Se… quedó dormida?

─¿Lograste algún avance, Nightmare? ─Una voz se escuchó por toda la habitación, y en ese momento, Kurumi reconoció al instante de quien se trataba.

─Vaya, vaya… viniste demasiado tarde, Kuro-san, el efecto extra de la bala que me diste ya ha desaparecido y ella se quedó inconsciente.

─¿En serio? ─Kuro suspiró con decepción, mientras se posicionaba a un lado de Kurumi. ─Bueno, supongo que haré "eso" otro día…. Kurumi, devuélvela.

─No me des ordenes, Kuro-san, sé lo que tengo que hacer, además, solo estamos colaborando porque los dos tenemos un objetivo en común.

─Bien, yo me iré ya, no pudimos lograr lo que teníamos planeado hoy, pero la próxima vez que me la encuentre, cumpliré lo prometido.

* * *

De vuelta al Fraxinus, todos estaban buscándola, pero no había ninguna señal de ella, solo vieron las cámaras de seguridad del pasillo por donde corrió para esconderse en aquella habitación, pero aun así, no había nada allí.

─Shidou, ¿Dónde crees que estará?

─No lo sé, Kotori, no creo que haya escapado porque no hay ninguna abertura en la nave, no sé dónde podría estar, tal vez-

─¡Comandante, venga rápido!

Se oyeron gritos por parte de Kannazuki, así que todos se dirigieron al centro de comando. ─¿Qué pasa, Kannazuki?

─Se está abriendo un agujero en el cielo, ¡como si fuera un portal!

─¡¿Cómo puede ser esto- ¡Kanade! ─todos vieron que de aquel agujero estaba saliendo Kanade, siendo cargada por Kurumi, quién después la soltó como si no fuera nada, como si no fuera nadie, y en ese momento, Shidou corrió hacia donde tuvo oportunidad e invocó a Sandalphon, haciendo un corte horizontal con el Ángel a la nave, y después de eso, tenía pensado saltar fuera de la nave, pero Yoshino lo detuvo.

─¡Shidou-san, tú no puedes volar como nosotras! Detente.

─¡Pero Kanade está cayendo! Tenemos que-

─¡Shidou! ─Kotori lo interrumpió, mientras que Shidou al ver su expresión, comenzó a tranquilizarse. ─Tohka irá, no te preocupes.

Y en eso, Tohka salió volando lo más rápido que pudo, por suerte, Kanade había sido dejada por Kurumi cerca de la nave, como le había dicho Kuro, pero desobedeció un poco sus órdenes, pero de igual manera, Tohka llegó a tiempo y la atrapó en el aire.

─Kanade… me alegra que estés a salvo, pero…. ¡Tokisaki Kurumi, ya verás cuando te encuentre!

Tohka le dio una advertencia que Kurumi perfectamente oyó, ya que ella seguía allí, observando todo desde el portal que abrió en el cielo, mientras sonreía como nunca.

─Nos veremos muy pronto, Yatogami Tohka-san…

─Kurumi…. Te dije que la dejaras a salvo "dentro" de aquella nave, no que la dejaras afuera, recuérdalo…. No te presté mi poder de crear portales para hacer estas cosas, además, con tu poder espiritual de sombras puedes cambiar sus propiedades, en vez de solo atravesar paredes desde otro lugar, como tú haces, mis portales los puedes invocar en cualquier lugar, así que no desperdicies nada.

─Como tú digas, Kuro-san… de todas formas, La Princesa vino a salvarla…

─Lo sé, pero de no haber sido así, Kurumi…. Tendré que intervenir yo, y es algo que quiero evitar por muchas razones…

Tohka regresó al Fraxinus junto con Kanade en sus brazos, rápidamente Reine la llevó a la sala de observación y comenzó a hacerle estudios, pero descubrió que había liberado demasiado mana, y no sabía cómo restaurarlo, hasta que la chica por fin recobró la consciencia.

─¿Rei…ne?

─¿Kanade, estás bien?

─L-Lo siento… ─la chica comenzó a llorar, la Analista no sabía la razón, pero intuyó que algo la molestaba. ─De no haber sido porque me enojé con Shidou y los demás, esto no habría pasado, nada de esto habría pasado… no habría de preocupar a nadie, solo soy un-

─No lo digas, Kanade, eso no es cierto, tú eres una persona importante para nosotros, igual que Tohka, Yoshino, Kotori, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Miku… Shin. Todos ellos se preocupan por ti, y de la misma manera, todos nos preocupamos por los demás, nos preocupamos de que pueda pasarle algo malo a la gente que amamos, es por eso que nos preocupamos, porque tenemos miedo, miedo a que te pase algo, a que les pase algo, así que debes de descansar, ¿bien?

─¿Dónde está Shidou? Quiero hablar con él, por favor.

─Bien, le hablaré y los dejaré solos.

Reine salió de la habitación hacia la sala de comando, donde estaban todos los demás.

─Reine, ¿cómo está? ─preguntó Tohka, realmente se notaba la preocupación enseguida.

─Está en un estado crítico, ha liberado demasiado mana de una sola vez, y por desgracia, no sabemos reponerlo, solo ella tiene el poder de transferir mana hacia otro espíritu.

Nadie sabía qué hacer, nadie tenía ese tipo de poder, pero en eso, Kotori se dio cuenta de algo muy importante. ─Esperen, Shidou selló a Kanade, así que él tiene sus poderes también, bueno, una parte… Shidou, sé que podrás hacer algo. ─Kotori le dio todo su apoyo, y después de eso, Shidou se dirigió hacia la habitación de ella.

─Shidou…

─Kanade, ¿estás bien? ¿Kurumi te hizo algo? ─Shidou se acercó a ella en busca de respuestas.

─No lo sé, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó con Kurumi, solo recuerdo que estábamos en una habitación vacía y ella salió desde las sombras, después de eso, comenzó a preguntarme cosas sobre el primer espíritu y al no obtener respuestas, utilizó su Ángel y me disparó una bala, después de eso ya no recuerdo nada, lo siento…

─Kanade, ¿p-puedo preguntarte algo? ─la seriedad del chico se había ido misteriosamente, mientras que su voz se tornaba un poco más tímida y se sonrojó un poco.

─Sí, pero… ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ─la chica estaba confundida, no sabía la razón por la que Shidou estaba tan nervioso y más raro de lo normal.

─K-kotori y Reine… me dijeron que lo hiciera… pero no es… el punto es… no es que no quiera, pero…. Solo quiero preguntar-

Shidou estaba diciendo cosas incoherentes y balbuceando cosas sin sentido que Kanade no sabía lo que estaba tratando de decir. ─¿Shidou? ¡Shidou!

─Kanade, lo que Shin está intentando decir es que le permitas besarte, tal vez así pueda pasarte mana espiritual, ya que al sellar espíritus, se quedan con una pequeña fracción de su poder almacenado dentro de ellas, el resto se almacena dentro del cuerpo de Shin a través de un camino invisible entre ellos, por lo que debería de ser capaz de pasarte mana a través de un beso.

Reine entró de improvisto al ver que el chico no avanzaba, decidió explicarlo ella misma.

─¿Beso? ¿Qué es eso? ─Esa fue la pregunta, esa fue la pregunta que hizo la chica con una cara de confusión.

«¡Se le ha olvidado por completo!». Shidou y Reine pensaron al mismo tiempo con asombro y un poco de angustia, a Kanade se le había olvidado por completo qué era un beso.

Reine pensó en una idea, así que acercó a Shidou hasta Kanade, y cuando los dos estaban más cerca de lo normal, puso su mano encima de la cabeza del chico, y de igual manera, puso su otra mano disponible en la cabeza de Kanade. ─Kanade, esto es lo que es un beso…

Los dos se quedaron confundidos al oírla decir eso, pero Reine no dudó ni un segundo y en el mismo instante en que Kanade iba a decir algo, empujó la cabeza de Shidou en dirección hacia la de Kanade, y de la misma forma, empujó a Kanade directo hacia Shidou.

Y al final, ocurrió…

Shidou besó a Kanade, y de la misma manera, Kanade besó a Shidou involuntariamente, pero en ese mismo momento, Kanade lo recordó perfectamente, aquella ocasión en la que Shidou la selló después de que ella intentara matarlo.

En el momento en que los labios de ambos hicieron contacto, Kanade pudo sentir la calidez que había sentido en aquel momento, y las diferentes emociones que le causaba el chico estaban impactando más en este momento, sentía algo cálido en su pecho, una sensación agradable que recorría todo su cuerpo, una sensación que le causaba satisfacción, estos momentos serian inolvidables para ella, su corazón latía rápidamente a medida que pasaba el tiempo, estaba confundida, pero muy dentro de su interior estaba feliz, quería que este momento durara para siempre, quería estar al lado de Shidou y apoyarlo siempre, pero desgraciadamente… ella sabía que ese momento jamás llegaría, algo dentro de su interior le decía que jamás podría ser feliz, pero aun así, ella estaba decidida a superar cualquier adversidad que se le cruzara en su camino…

El beso duró más de lo que cualquiera de los dos esperaría, tenían que devolverle una cantidad considerable a Kanade, Shidou ya no soportaría verla recostada en una cama sin poder levantarse, así que él haría lo que fuera por verla feliz y en pie, estando al lado de todos, caminando junto con ellos, riendo junto con ellos, de solo pensar en eso su corazón se llenaba de esperanza, Kanade sentía por alguna razón su cuerpo más ligero, sin preocupaciones, lo único que quería era ser feliz, eso era lo que querían ambos, felicidad... lo que todo ser humano anhela en este mundo, y por desgracia, alcanzar la felicidad para la chica era algo lejano, e incluso imposible, pero estando al lado de Shidou sentía que podía hacer lo que fuera, proteger a todos, y ser feliz...

* * *

(Notas)

Kurumi está colaborando con Kuro, y nada bueno saldrá de esto, eso puedo asegurarlo, pero cosas peores vendrán en los siguientes caps.

La última escena podría ser como un pequeño guiño hacia el día de San Valentín, pero como no me dio tiempo para hacer uno, y lo que pasará a continuación en el fic, pues decidí no hacerlo, en vez de eso le dedico una escena corta, al menos Kanade disfrutará este momento, porque se acercan días oscuros en el fic…. T.T

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

P.D. No soy buena en este tipo de escenas T.T y tampoco quería alargarla más porque después vendrán cosas buenas para aquellos dos, pero las cosas malas vendrán de igual manera, además soy muy mala escribiendo cosas de romance T.T… ¡Pero en el próximo cap me esforzaré para este tipo de escenas!


	27. Días de lluvia, tormenta en camino

Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo DAL, ni nada relacionado, solo a Kanade, mi historia y los OCs que salen aquí.

(Nota corta, creo)

Bueno, este cap puede ser largo, así que espero que lo disfruten, ya que al final habrá una sorpresa, pero bueno, valió la espera.

Sin más, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 27: Días de lluvia, tormenta en camino.

─Kanade se quedó dormida…

─Sí, parece que va a dormir un buen rato, así que vámonos, Shin… Hay que dejarla sola. ─Reine se fue de la habitación junto con Shidou, dejando a la chica dormir tranquilamente.

* * *

─¿Sh-Shidou….?

La chica veía a lo lejos cuerpos sin vida, rodeados de sangre alrededor, mientras estaban en un vacío, no había nada, excepto por la chica y otras siete personas. ─N-No… no, ¡no! Detente, ¡detente! ¿Quién… hizo esto? ─la chica se lamentó, mientras intentaba el no ver los cuerpos, pero no podía evitarlo.

─Fuiste tú, mira tus manos…

Resonó una voz por todo el lugar, ella dudó un poco, pero la curiosidad le incitó a mirar sus manos, fue ahí cuando lo notó. ─¿Sa-sangre….? No… no, esto no es…

─Puedes pensar que es un error, pero… Un espíritu como tú, que no puede controlarse… la tragedia siempre ocurrirá al final…

─¡Yo no hice esto! ¡Yo no lo hice!

Kanade gritaba con desesperación, mientras presionaba su cabeza con las manos para ya no escuchar nada, pero eso solo la lastimaba.

─Los mataste…

─¡No, no, no! Detente.

Y en cuanto Kanade se dio cuenta, los cuerpos se comenzaron a levantar, llenos de sangre y heridas mientras se dirigían a la chica, y miles de voces retumbaban en su cabeza.

«Nos mataste, nos mataste, nos mataste…». Esas palabras se escuchaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, mientras que ella retrocedía unos pasos con temor, pero en un descuido se tropezó y cayó al suelo. ─¡No, aléjense!

─Kanade….

* * *

─¡NOOOO!

Kanade gritó con desesperación y se levantó rápidamente de la cama, su corazón latía velozmente, estaba sudando y se le notaba algo pálida…. Había tenido una pesadilla. ─Yo no… yo no lo hice…

─Kanade, ¡¿qué pasó?! ─Kotori abrió la puerta en cuanto escuchó los gritos de la chica.

─¡Kotori! ─Kanade corrió hacia la Comandante desesperada y la abrazó fuertemente.

─Kanade, ¿qué pasa?

─¡Me alegra que no estés muerta, Kotori!

─¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién demonios dijo que estaba muerta?

─Nadie, nadie… solo lo soñé, así que no va a pasar de verdad. ─Kanade siguió abrazando a Kotori mientras se tranquilizaba de nuevo.

─K-Kanade… me estas aplastando…

─Solo un poco más, ¿está bien?

─B-Bien… pero no me rompas ningún hueso…

Kanade y Kotori se quedaron en la habitación por un rato, mientras que en la sala de comando, estaba vacío a excepción de Shidou, quien se encontraba sin nada que hacer, hasta que sonó su teléfono.

─Uhm… ¿Hola, quién habla?

─" _Oye, Itsuka, soy yo, Tonomachi… quería preguntarte que si estas libre"._

─Tonomachi… ¿Sabes? Mañana es el viaje escolar, tengo muchas cosas que preparar para mañana...

─" _No es lo que tú piensas, Itsuka, quiero hablarte sobre un tema en específico…"─_ Dijo Tonomachi un poco serio, lo que intrigó a Shidou más de lo que podría de su amigo.

─¿Qué es?

─" _¿Sabes? Andan corriendo rumores de que te vieron aproximadamente con siete chicas diferentes… Itsuka, ¿es verdad? Puedes confiar en mi… no le diré a nadie"._

Shidou se quedó atónito al escuchar lo que dijo el chico, no sabía que decir o que cara poner ante eso, estaba a punto de soltar el teléfono.

─" _¿Itsuka?"._

«Piensa, Shidou… piensa… Tu puedes manejar esto, solo dile que son solo rumores y nada es verdad, no hay pruebas». Shidou pensó con angustia, no podía pensar con claridad, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de algo. «Espera…. Puede que haya pruebas, no, no, no… eso no puede ser verdad, Kotori me lo diría, así que estoy a salvo de cualquier malentendido».

─No pasa nada, Tonomachi… solo son rumores, nada más… no tienes de que preocuparte ─Shidou contestó con determinación, aunque aún seguía nervioso, prefirió cortar la conversación con su amigo lo más rápido posible.

─" _Entonces está bien, nos vemos mañana, adiós"─_ Tonomachi se despidió y Shidou colgó el teléfono, suspirando de alivio.

─¿Quién habrá dicho todos esos rumores verdaderos? Digo, injustificados, si… injustificados…

Shidou estuvo debatiendo solo mientras caminaba en círculos, pero en otro lugar, Natsumi se encontraba despierta mientras se movía de un lado para otro sin nada que hacer.

─¡Natsumi! ─Kanade se asomó por la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro, Natsumi supuso que ella estaba feliz.

─¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?! Se supone que no debías de despertar en unas horas ─Natsumi gritó a la defensiva.

─Bueno… tuve un sueño malo, pero Kotori dijo que se llamaban pesadillas…

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─Natsumi le dijo hostilmente, Kanade no entendía la razón por la que actuaba así con ella, pero al mismo tiempo, se vio un poco identificada.

─Quería hablar contigo.

─¿Y eso por qué?

─Porque quiero ser tu amiga ─Kanade dijo como si hubiera sido algo obvio, Natsumi se sintió frustrada al verla tan tranquila.

─Pues yo no necesito amigos, así que puedes irte.

─Tienes una personalidad muy negativa, Natsumi. ─Kanade le hizo una observación, mientras que la espíritu no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza.

─¡C-Cállate! Eso no es de tu incumbencia, déjame sola.

─¿Sabes? Shidou me dijo que la soledad no es buena, es por eso que hay que tener amigos, si son muchos o pocos no importa, mientras haya alguien en quien puedas confiar y apoyarte jamás estarás sola de nuevo, y aunque te sientas de esa manera, la persona que menos te esperas puede ser tu amigo. ─Kanade le sonrió a Witch, parecía que realmente era sincera, así que Natsumi no se molestó en contestar porque realmente no sabía que decir, mejor se quedó callada y agachó la cabeza.

─Supongo que no podré hablar contigo… en ese caso me voy, no te preocupes, Shidou vendrá contigo después. ─la chica se despidió y salió de la habitación, dejando a Natsumi pensar sobre muchas cosas, sobre lo que debería hacer ahora, pero no se le ocurría nada…

Llegó la hora de la comida, todas estaban esperando ansiosas como todos los días en la casa de Shidou. Habían invitado a Natsumi, solo que ella rechazó la oferta y se quedó en la sala de cuarentena de los espíritus, algunos dudaron por dejarla sola, ya que podría escapar, pero igualmente, Natsumi no tenía a donde ir, después de todo, aquella sombra llamada Kuro la había abandonado, así que Witch temía que la volvieran a atacar, por lo que no se arriesgó a salir.

─¡Que emoción! Mañana es el viaje a preescolar.

─Te ves muy animada, Tohka-san.

─¡Ja! No esperaba nada menos de mi sirviente, ¿verdad, Yuzuru?

─Respuesta. Sí, Kaguya… y también espero ver a la maestra Origami.

─¡Nyahahaha! Pero Kanade-chan, ¿estas segura de querer ir? Habrá muchos niños.

─Bueno, Shidou me ayudó un poco en tratar de ser amable con ellos y no tenerles miedo, así que… creo que estaré bien…

─Eso espero, pero si tienes problemas, Kanade, ¡no dudes en consultarme! ─Tohka sabía que este era su momento para apoyar a la chica, ahora sí podría ser de ayuda para ella.

─Claro, Tohka, no te preocupes. ─la chica le sonrió sinceramente, y La Princesa le devolvió otra sonrisa en respuesta, pero pronto llegó la cena, y todos comieron tranquilamente, sin problemas, sin emergencias como el tema central… todo era normal, aunque no duraría mucho esta tranquilidad en la vida de todos…

* * *

Después de la cena, todos fueron a dormir para levantarse con ganas para el día que les esperaba, así que en cuanto amaneció, todos se vistieron rápidamente con el uniforme de la escuela y partieron a la misma.

─Vamos, chicos… no se empujen y suban al camión rápido, que nos atrasamos un poco ─dijo Tama-Sensei con un poco de vergüenza, mientras todos subían al camión.

─¿Qué es esta cosa que se mueve, Shidou? ─preguntó Kanade con incontables dudas, pero la más importante era la del camión.

─Es un camión, esto nos llevará al preescolar, no te preocupes por nada.

─Con que un camión… suena interesante ─murmuró la chica sumida en sus pensamientos, pero en eso, el camión empezó a moverse. ─¡Ah, Shidou! Se está moviendo, se mueve para adelante, y no para.

Shidou no pudo evitar reír un poco, su expresión le había causado gracia y evitó reírse más fuerte para no enojarla, así que se tapó la boca lo más rápido que pudo hasta que se calmó y suspiró con diversión.

─¿Shidou, te pasa algo?

─No, nada… todo bien.

─Ya veo… Entonces, yo miraré por esta… uh… esta-

─Ventana, Kanade, una ventana.

─¡Y-Ya lo sabía! No tenías que decírmelo. ─la chica se cruzó de brazos con vergüenza, esto le pasaba muy a menudo, pero no lo podía evitar, era propensa a olvidarse de las cosas fácilmente.

─Bueno, bueno… No importa, pero no actúes así con los demás, Kanade, ¿de acuerdo?

─Está bien, lo siento… ─la chica agachó la cabeza un poco mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que Shidou se dio cuenta de todo el silencio. ─¿Kanade? ─el chico la miró perplejo, ella se había quedado dormida.

─Vaya, al final Kanade se durmió, me lo esperaba…

─¿A qué te refieres, Tohka?

─Kanade no quería dormir porque temía que volviera la pesadilla, así que durmió conmigo, pero aun así no cerró sus ojos en toda la noche, me pareció que estaba a punto de colapsar ─explicó Tohka, mientras que el camión paró de repente, y Kanade comenzó a despertar.

─¡Bien, chicos! Bajen del camión, vamos, vamos ─indicó Tama-Sensei, y todos la siguieron para bajar del camión, dirigiéndose directo a la entrada de la puerta del preescolar, donde les dieron la bienvenida por los maestros y les indicaron a cada quien que fuera al salón que quisiera.

─Shidou, vamos a entrar a ese ─Kanade señaló un salón aleatorio, donde veían a otros estudiantes entrar.

─¿Estas segura? Son niños muy pequeños, como de seis o cinco años.

─Estoy segura, vayamos, Tohka, Kaguya y Yuzuru salieron corriendo en cuanto te pregunté.

─¿Qué?

Kanade igualmente salió corriendo, así que Shidou no tuvo más remedio que seguirla a ella y a las demás.

─Bien, niños, ahora que los jóvenes de la Preparatoria Raizen han llegado, les pediré que se porten bien y sigan con sus actividades dejadas por la maestra el día de hoy, así que escojan a algún joven y trabajen junto con ellos, ¿está bien? ─indicó la maestra suplente, mientras que todos los niños le dijeron que sí con entusiasmo.

Después de eso, los niños comenzaron a elegir y cada quien se fue en parejas afuera del salón, quedó completamente vacío, a excepción de una pequeña niña y Kanade, ya que no habían escogido a nadie.

─¿Qué haces? ─preguntó Kanade, mientras se acercaba a la niña.

─Dibujando… ─la niña murmuró con temor, mientras que Kanade se sentaba junto a la niña.

─¿Qué dibujas?

─A mi mamá, a mi papá, a mi hermano y a mí.

─¿Qué es un mamá? ─Kanade preguntó de repente, lo que confundió a la niña, ya que todos deberían de saber acerca de eso, pero ella pensó más a fondo y encontró una posible respuesta.

«Entonces, ¿es igual a mí….?». Pensó la niña asombrada.

─Una mamá es aquella que te cuida desde que naces, te protege y siempre está al pendiente de ti, ya que te quiere mucho por ser su hijo, y… y… j-jamás te dejaría sola sin una razón ─la niña repentinamente comenzó a llorar, Kanade no sabía qué hacer, así que solo la abrazó, no le importaba que fuese una desconocida, incluso una niña humana como las que la hirieron hace años, pudo sentir su dolor, su tristeza… su soledad, lo más influyente en la vida de la espíritu.

─Comprendo… así que ya no llores, lamento haberte preguntado algo así…

─Oye… este…

─Kanade… me llamo Kanade.

─Yo soy Ki… Kanade-Oneesan…

─Oye… Ki, ¿puedo dibujar contigo?

─¡Sí! Vamos a dibujar juntas…

«Ódialos… mátalos…». Kanade escuchó voces en su cabeza, pero de todas formas no les dio importancia.

Después de eso, las dos se quedaron dibujando en el salón vacío, mientras que en el patio de esa escuela, los niños jugaban con los espíritus, corrían y corrían para que ellos los alcanzaran, a Tohka le jalaban del cabello y le ofrecían de su comida ya que la veían con mucha hambre, a Shidou siempre le pedían que los llevara en la espalda y corriera por el lugar, a Yuzuru y a Kaguya le pedían que las peinaran las niñas, mientras que los niños siempre las despeinaban y jugaban con sus cabellos.

─¡Deténganse mocosos! ─gritaba Kaguya mientras perseguía a los niños que la molestaban, mientras que estos se reían y solo seguían corriendo.

─Tohka-Onnechan, ¿quieres de mi almuerzo?

─¡Sí! Por favor ─Tohka inmediatamente contestó, mientras que los niños reían y cada quien le ofreció un poco.

─¡Más rápido, Shidou-Oniichan! Más alto.

─Hago lo que puedo… No pidas lo imposible ─Shidou suspiró cansado, aunque sí podría hacer más, pero mejor ahorraba fuerzas, ya que hoy era el día en que tendría que entrenar con Kanade nuevamente. «Aunque a decir verdad, de vez en cuando entreno solo, pero eso no es lo importante ahora…».

─Me pregunto dónde estará mi hermana…

─¿Tienes una hermana, Yuu?

─¡Sí, se llama Ki! Siempre es muy callada y reservada, pero en casa es muy amble y siempre jugamos juntos…. Pero le gusta estar sola, después de lo que pasó, ya no se abre a nadie.

─¿Puedo preguntar qué les pasó, Yuu?

─Hace un año mamá desapareció, y ya que no teníamos un papá porque decía mamá que nos abandonó al nacer, pues nos quedamos a vivir con nuestros abuelos, esperando que mamá apareciera, pero… un mes después, unos policías vinieron a la casa y les dijeron a mis abuelos que habían encontrado el cuerpo de mamá quemado, en las afueras de la ciudad, y después de eso, Ki y yo nos alejamos de los demás.

─Ya veo… Lo siento mucho, de veras, lamento haberte preguntado eso. ─Shidou estaba apenado, realmente pensaba que debería de disculparse más de una vez.

─Está bien, Shidou-Oniichan, de todas formas, ahora es mi responsabilidad que Ki sea la hermana que siempre es feliz y alegre.

─Te voy a contar algo, Yuu… Yo tampoco tengo padres biológicos, y no los recuerdo, pero ahora tengo una familia, un padre, una madre y una hermana, hace años me adoptaron en su familia, y hace unos meses… descubrí que tengo una hermana biológica, solo que ella tampoco recuerda a nuestros padres… así que vive felizmente junto con tu hermana, y crea miles de recuerdos junto con ella, porque lamentablemente, yo no he pasado tanto tiempo con Mana, y me hubiera gustado estar con ella desde pequeña, porque siempre ha estado sola, y a merced de muchos peligros.

─¡Claro, lo haré! No te preocupes, Shidou-Oniichan.

─Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu hermana?

─Siempre se queda sola en el salón, yo le insisto en que salga conmigo y juegue afuera, pero no quiere.

─Petición. Shidou, Kaguya quiere ir a buscar a Kanade, ya que casi es la hora de irnos, así que queremos que vengas con nosotros. ─Kaguya llegó repentinamente detrás del chico, era cierto, no había visto a Kanade desde que se fueron del salón, y apenas se había dado cuenta.

─Puede que tu amiga esté con Ki, así que yo también voy.

─Está bien, Yuu, vamos al salón.

Los chicos iban a salir del patio, pero alguien los detuvo.

─Shidou…

─¿Origami?

─Pregunta. ¿Maestra? ¿Qué necesita? ─preguntó Yuzuru, mientras se interponía entre Shidou y Origami.

─Ven, Shidou… juguemos a la casita antes de que nos vayamos…

─¡Tú, Tobiichi Origami! No creas que porque Shidou es muy amable aceptará jugar contigo, tiene mejores cosas que hacer, así que no lo molestes ─Tohka esta vez respondió, y como era habitual, siempre peleaba con Origami.

─ No vine aquí para hablar contigo, Yatogami Tohka. Shidou va a jugar conmigo ahora ─Origami no iba a ceder ante de la espíritu, pero aprovechando el caos, los otros cuatro se fueron disimuladamente.

─Para que lo sepas, Tobiichi Origami, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer, así que de cualquier forma, Shidou no jugaría contigo.

─Pues parece que te dejaron atrás, Yatogami Tohka…

─¡¿Ah?! ¡Shidou, Kaguya, Yuzuru! No me dejen ─Tohka salió corriendo directo por el camino que habían recorrido los otros cuatro.

Mientras que en el salón, Kanade y Ki por fin habían terminado su dibujo, así que descansaron unos momentos.

─Es muy bonito tu dibujo, Kanade-Oneesan.

─Gracias… también el tuyo, Ki… Me alegra que ya estés bien.

─Gracias, Kanade-Oneesan, me alegra-

─¡Ki! ─Yuu entró en el salón repentinamente y la abrazó como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo.

─¿Onii-chan?

─Kanade, así que aquí estabas…

─¿Shidou, Kaguya, Yuzuru? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ─preguntó la espíritu confundida, así que rápidamente escondió su dibujo disimuladamente para que no lo notaran.

─Vinimos a buscarte, Kanade, es solo que-

─¡Shidou! ¡¿Cómo pudieron abandonarme con Tobiichi Origami?! ─ Tohka interrumpió a Kaguya en cuanto los vio, estaba enojada.

─¿Tohka?

─Kanade, ¿puedes creerlo? Shidou me abandonó y escapó al ver que yo y Tobiichi Origami estábamos peleando, ¡incluso Kaguya y Yuzuru!

─Bueno, Tohka, tendrán sus razones…

─Pero aun así… no lo justifica…

─¡Atención, chicos, ya es hora de irnos! Reúnanse todos en la puerta principal ─gritó Tama-Sensei, mientras que los otros suspiraban con tristeza.

─Adiós, Kanade-Oneesan…

─Nos veremos después, Ki.

─¿Volverás, Shidou-Oniisan?

─Puede que sí, Yuu, pero te prometo que no me olvidaré de ti…

Finalmente, cuando todos se despidieron, los jóvenes salieron y rápidamente se dirigieron a la entrada, donde todos los estaban esperando.

Los profesores a cargo de cada grupo de despidieron de la directora del preescolar, dándole las gracias y agradeciéndole por haberlos invitado, y después de decir adiós, los estudiantes de la Preparatoria Raizen subieron a los camiones que los llevarían a la escuela.

* * *

No fue un viaje largo, pero si estaban agotados, así que es cuanto llegaron a la escuela, todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, y Shidou y las demás llegaron inmediatamente a acostarse en un sillón.

─Kanade, hoy toca entrenar…

─Lo siento, Shidou… Hoy no puedo, me iré a acostar temprano, no me siento bien ─dijo Kanade algo cortante, así que caminó hacia la puerta, pero en eso, Yoshino la detuvo. ─¿Yoshino?

─Kanade-san, vamos a salir todos hoy, así que me gustaría que… no, tienes que venir con nosotras, Kanade-san ─dijo Yoshino sin titubear, lo que sorprendió un poco a la espíritu, pero al final terminó aceptando la invitación.

─Espera, ¿por qué yo no sabía nada de eso?

─Era un sorpresa, Shidou, ¡pues resulta que hoy es el Tanabata! ─Tohka saltó de alegría, mientras se dirigía a la puerta con muchos ánimos. ─¡Vamos, vamos!

─Aún es muy temprano, Tohka… Además, estamos cansados…

─¡Pero-

─Y también tienen que bañarse y arreglarse…

─Bueno…

Las chicas tomaron turnos para bañarse, algunas tardaron más que las otras, así que no tuvieron más remedio que esperar, pero en cuanto salió una, la otra se metía corriendo al baño. Solo que con Kanade era distinto, Tohka se metía con ella al baño para explicarle lo que necesitaba y procurar que no hiciera alguna tontería, pero por lo general no pasaba nada raro.

─Apúrense, chicas…

─Ya lo sabemos… solo espéranos, Shidou…

Y así, pasaron unos minutos y por fin salieron todas juntas de los departamentos para espíritus, directo al centro, aunque los únicos que no sabían nada de lo que iban a hacer eran Shidou y Kanade, las chicas los mantenían con mucha intriga, hasta que por fin habían llegado al lugar indicado.

─¡Bien, vamos a pedir unos deseos, Shidou!

Tohka salió corriendo en cuanto llegaron al centro, algo que había confundido a Shidou y a Kanade, pero las demás lo sabían perfectamente.

─¡Hoy es el Tanabata, y queríamos pedir unos deseos junto con todos ustedes! ─Miku fue la primera en hablar, mientras empujaba al chico directo al puesto más cercano.

─¿Tanabata? ─murmuró Kanade un poco confundida, nunca había oído hablar de eso.

─¡Vamos a escribir en un tanzaku, Yoshino!

─¿Tanzaku?

Kotori vio que en Kanade seguían y seguía creciendo las dudas, así que llamó un poco su atención y le señaló unos papeles que colgaban del bambú. ─Se escribe tu deseo en un papel que se llama tanzaku, y luego lo cuelgas en el bambú.

─¡Dicen que ese deseo se cumplirá! ─añadió Kaguya, mientras que la emoción de Tohka incrementaba cada vez más…

─Un deseo…. ─Kanade murmuró débilmente con cierta tristeza, pero nadie la oyó, así que se ahorró preguntas que no quería contestar.

─¡Suena muy divertido! ¿Verdad, Kanade? ─Tohka preguntó emocionada.

─S-Sí… suena divertido…

─¿Kanade?

Kanade negó con la cabeza, así que Tohka ya no le preguntó nada, pero para no perder los ánimos que tenía en un principio, corrió a escribir su tanzaku.

─Vamos también, Kanade-san…

─S-Sí….

Las chicas escribieron sus deseos en los papeles, cada quien se aseguró de que nadie lo viera, pero más Kanade, ella aún no estaba segura de colgarlo en un bambú y que hubiera alguien que lo leyera, pero aun así, quería colgarlo para no tener remordimientos después.

─Espero que mi deseo se cumpla…

─¡Claro que sí, Yoshino!

─Tohka… no grites tan cerca de mí… me dejarás sorda.

─Lo siento, Kotori…

─Ya, ya… no se peleen, venimos aquí para divertirnos ─Shidou tuvo que intervenir, pero tampoco fue tan difícil calmarlas, después de todo, era Tohka y Kotori de quien estaban hablando.

«Ven…». Kanade escuchó una voz en su cabeza que le indicaba ir a un callejón, ella dudó, pero la voz no se detenía, así que al final se fue, dejando a los demás, quienes no se habían dado cuenta gracias a que estaban colgando su tanzaku.

─¿Quién me habla?

─Veo que viniste….

─¿Quién eres?

Kanade se adentró más en aquel callejón oscuro, tenía un poco de miedo, pero aun así no dudó y no se le vio otra vez en unos minutos… Fue cuando los demás se dieron cuenta de su desaparición.

─¡Kanade!

─¡Kanade-san! ¿Dónde estás?

«¿A dónde habrá ido Kanade?». Se preguntó el chico, mientras buscaba exhaustivamente a la chica, pero no había señal de ella.

─Shidou, vamos a buscar en donde haya menos gente, tal vez esté por ahí…

Todos se fueron por diferentes caminos, pero por desgracia no la encontraban, ni siquiera por el Fraxinus, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, pero no todo era así, todavía podían medir sus niveles emocionales.

─ _Shin, el estado emocional de Kanade ha estado muy alterado, y lo peor es que sigue creciendo…_

─¿Qué estará ocurriendo, Reine?

─ _No lo sé, Shin… pero los números siguen bajando y subiendo cada vez, esto es preocupante._

─Reine, si la encuentras, avísame enseguida por favor, o si no, solo dile a las demás ─Shidou siguió recorriendo más camino, pero no encontraba nada, ni siquiera las demás, hasta que…

─¡Kanade! ¿Dónde estás? ─Kotori gritó preocupada, había seguido una extraña energía que la preocupó bastante, pero no encontraba nada….

─T-Tres días….

Kotori escuchó un pequeño murmuro cerca de un callejón, así que retrocedió unos pasos y se asomó con temor, pero valió la pena.

─¡Kanade!

─Tres días….

Kanade estaba apoyada en una de las paredes del callejón, mientras murmuraba cosas incoherentes, parecía que aun así, aunque Kotori la estuviera llamando una y otra vez, esta no respondía, parecía perdida.

─Reine, transpórtanos al Fraxinus.

* * *

La espera fue larga, pasaron los días… la chica estaba impidiendo que la ayudaran, pero no pasó mucho tiempo y se quedó dormida. Reine analizó que fue por el cansancio, pero había otra razón aparentemente, pero si Kanade no quería decir nada, no podían ayudar, no podían entenderla.

─Shidou…. ¿por qué Kanade no quiere hablar con nadie? Nos ha estado alejando mucho últimamente, ni siquiera se queda a comer…. Se va temprano a la escuela, y siempre que llega se encierra en su cuarto y no sale a menos que Reine le diga….

─Lo sé, Tohka…. Estoy muy preocupado.

─No lo entiendo, Shidou-san… hace unos días… ella… ella estaba bien, p-pero… cuando empezó el Tanabata ella estaba nerviosa y… y…

Yoshino estaba a punto de llorar, pero su fiel y amigable marioneta le acarició la cabeza, haciéndola sentir un poco mejor.

─El comportamiento de Kanade es extraño… me preocupa que sea tan distante…

─Y tan fría…. Kanade-chan no es así ─dijo Miku, al parecer todos estaban discutiendo sobre qué hacer con la espíritu.

─Hoy es el turno de Tohka ─dijo Shidou, mientras que las demás asintieron y volvieron a hacer sus actividades normales. ─Te lo encargo, Tohka… y si es necesario, abre la puerta y sácala de ahí.

─¡Claro, Shidou! No te decepcionaré.

Tohka salió corriendo directo a los departamentos, con un claro objetivo en mente, sacar a Kanade por las buenas o por las malas… Lo único que le importaba era volver a verla reír, sonreírle siempre que jugaban juntas, enseñarle solo las cosas que ella sabía.

─Kanade, ¿podrías salir? ─Tohka le dio unos golpecitos a la puerta, pero reflexionó un poco. «No, espera…. No es si quiere, tiene que salir, así que ahora seré la policía mala». Pensó Tohka, mientras tocaba más fuerte la puerta.

─Kanade, s-si no abres esta puerta, tendré que tirarla, ¡y no es broma!

Tohka dio una amenaza, pero no había respuesta, así que lo único que pudo hacer es tirar la puerta abajo con un poco de ayuda de su energía espiritual.

─¡Kanade, yo-

No había rastro de ella por la habitación, lo único que había eran libros tirados por todos lados, la cama desordenada, todo era un desastre por todos lados.

─K-Kanade no... no está, no está por ningún lado…

Fue en eso… cuando Tohka notó que la ventana estaba abierta, ahí fue cuando entendió todo…

─Tengo que… avisarle a Shidou.

* * *

─¡Kanade, vuelve! ─Shidou corría por la ciudad, estaba lloviendo y eso no mejoraba las cosas, no podía ver claramente y todo se le dificultaba más y más… ─¡Kanade!

Shidou corrió por horas y no encontraba nada, no había ni un rastro de ella, hasta que llegó a parar al lugar del Tanabata, donde todo cambió…

─¿Kanade….?

No muy lejos, se encontraba aquella chica observando la lluvia… empapando su rostro, sin mover ni un solo musculo, era como si no le importara nada.

─¡Kanade!

Fue ahí cuando llamó su atención, era como si hubiera salido de un trance, y lo miró a los ojos… con una expresión vacía y solitaria.

─¡Kanade-

Shidou salió corriendo hacia ella, pero… algo lo hizo detenerse…

─Nos volvemos a ver, Itsuka Shidou-kun…

Cuatro sombras aparecieron detrás de ella, como si no fuera nada raro… una sombra dio un paso adelante, la misma que le había hablado hace muy poco.

─Natsumi te habló de mí, ¿verdad….?

─T-Tú eres…

─Sí…. Parece que no podemos simplemente pasar desapercibidos, ¿no?

─Kuro-niichan… No es tiempo de estar jugando…

─Lo sé, Evia… pero, ya tenemos lo que necesitamos, ¿verdad, Shu?

El chico de cabello blanco no respondió, pero ya era normal en él, por lo general no hablaba nunca…

─¡Kanade! ─Shidou volvió a llamarla, pero esta seguía viéndolo con los ojos perdidos, como si fuera un completo desconocido.

─Idiota… ella no te responderá, ya no está de su lado… ─Irina se burló de Shidou, como si fuera algo obvio.

─¿Qué dijiste….?

─Ella…. Ya no volverá con ustedes… ─Kuro dijo con diversión, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la chica.

─¡Kanade! ─a Shidou no le importaba lo que dijeran, él la traería de vuelta, pero en cuanto salió corriendo, unas sombras aparecieron debajo de él y lo sujetaron.

─Ya no hay escapatoria, Itsuka Shidou…

─¡Kanade!

(Notas)

Lo sé, me tardé… pero, con los exámenes y demás… pues no tuve mucho tiempo, pero al menos es un capítulo largo, así que creo que está bien…

Puede que me tarde un poco, no lo sé, pero intentaré no tardarme tanto, así que espero que les haya gustado y esperen el próximo con anticipación.

¡Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo!


	28. lo haré por ella, pase lo que pase

Capítulo 28: lo haré por ella, pase lo que pase

* * *

─¡Kanade, contéstame!

Por más que gritaba, por más que lo intentaba, los esfuerzos de Shidou para hacer hablar a Kanade eran en vano; ella lo seguía mirando como si fuera un total desconocido, como si fuera un enemigo al que no hay que darle importancia… Como si no hubiera sido nadie en su vida.

─Kanade… ─Shidou la miró con desesperación, no entendía lo que pasaba, y por más que pensaba en las posibles razones por las cuales la chica actuaba así, pero por más que buscaba, no encontraba la respuesta. ¿Había hecho algo mal? Fue lo que se preguntó después de indagar tanto, pero al final, lo único que pudo hacer fue observar.

─¡Kanade! ¡¿Por qué no hablas?!

─Kanade… Vamos, no tenemos que perder tiempo aquí ─ordenó Kuro, mientras quitaba su mano del hombro del espíritu, indicándole con señas lo que tenía que hacer.

«¿Qué logras con esto, Kanade?». El chico vio como ella extendía su brazo delante de ella, mientras cerraba sus ojos momentáneamente y en cuanto un resplandor envolvió su cuerpo, los abrió para revelar un vestido astral completamente blanco, a excepción de algunos colores tenues que acompañaban lo demás, mientras que en su cabeza aparecieron de cada lado, unas ala parecidas a la de un Ángel que bajaba por su cabellos, y un velo que era sostenido por las alas. «¿Invocó el vestido astral sin llamarlo? Además… es completamente diferente del vestido astral que siempre ha utilizado».

─Vámonos de aquí, Kanade-

─¡No te atrevas a llevártela!

Shidou ya no pudo contenerse, y en cuanto la desesperación lo alcanzó; aquellas sombras que lo sujetaban con fuerza se congelaron y de un golpe, el chico las destrozó para salir corriendo y llevarse a Kanade. «¡Tendrás que explicarme esto, Kanade!». Los ojos del chico se tornaron de un color parecido al oro, y delante del él, sin ningún retraso, apareció Sandalphon en el mejor momento.

Las sombras intentaron intervenir, pero Kuro les indicó que no lo hicieran, lo que los sorprendió un poco, pero tenían que esperar a ver lo que pasaría. Si Itsuka Shidou sería capaz de traerla de vuelta sin pelear con la chica que permanecía quieta delante de él; pero en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, intentó hacer un corte horizontal con la espada, pero…

«Va a ser imposible… ¡nada puede atravesarla!».

Un escudo apareció de la nada sin que Kanade moviera algún musculo, y Shidou, por más cortes que hacía, no lograba hacerle ni un rasguño siquiera. Pero lo que más le molestó al chico, es que ella lo siguiera viendo como si no fuera nadie importante, como si solo fuera una molestia a la que hay que eliminar de inmediato.

─¡Kanade! ¡¿Por qué?! ─Shidou gritó desesperado, mientras que en cada golpe que hacía, le aplicaba más y más fuerza, pero aun así no servía… Hasta que Kanade volvió a extender su brazo delante de ella, y en menos de dos segundos ella desmaterializó el escudo y mandó a volar a Shidou con una onda espiritual.

─¡Perfecto, Valkyria! ─Kuro celebró en cuanto vio aquella escena, le divertía tanto ver al chico sufrir de diferentes maneras, pero esto le hacía sentir muchas cosas más. ─Déjale en claro a ese humano que no puede hacer nada.

─K-Kanade… ─Shidou había impactado contra un edificio, pero no tardó mucho para levantarse de nuevo, aunque con algunas complicaciones.

Kanade miró unos momentos al chico, pero después le dio la espalda y se alejó caminando, volteando a ver de vez en cuando a Shidou sin ninguna razón aparente.

─Itsuka Shidou-kun… debes de dejarla en paz ─dijo Kuro, quien lo veía a distancia con una sonrisa burlona; pero esa misma sonrisa se borró repentinamente, mientras mostraba una expresión de indiferencia. ─No puedes salvarla…

«¿No puedo…?». Shidou sintió una punzada en su corazón… como si hubiera sido una flecha disparada con la intención de matarlo al instante; dejó de moverse, quedó completamente paralizado, no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, y solo se quedó viendo lo que había delante, a la chica que se encontraba delante de él… tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo… en ese momento, Shidou lo entendió. Ya no podría volver a alcanzarla nuevamente, pero una parte… una pequeña parte de él le decía que no se rindiera, pero… Shidou prefirió escuchar a la razón, y dejar de lado los sentimientos.

─¡Shidou!

El chico levantó la mirada, y encima de él se encontraban las espíritus volando desde los cielos; y en cuanto bajaron al suelo, miraron con sorpresa a su amiga, a la espíritu… a Kanade.

─Shidou, ¿qué le pasa a Kanade? ¿P-Por qué está con ellos? ─Tohka estaba confundida, y por alguna razón, dolida… Algo extraño sentía al ver a la chica con aquellas sombras… con aquellos que se habían vuelto sus enemigos después de lo mencionado por Natsumi… Tohka no lo quería aceptar, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

─K-Kanade-san…

─Vaya, vaya… y yo que quería irme lo más rápido posible para evitar que ellas vinieran… pero bueno, supongo que ya es hora de irnos…

Del brazo de Kuro comenzó a formarse una espesa niebla que cubrió los cuerpos de los cinco, mientras no dejaba de ver a Shidou y a sus amigas con una sonrisa burlona, como si quisiera expresar: "al final… no pudieron hacer nada, que lastima".

─Bien, nos vamos…

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a desaparecer como si fuera simple neblina, pero antes de cualquier cosa, Kanade movió la boca… como si hubiera dicho algo, pero… estaban demasiado lejos como para escucharla, y al final… no les quedó de otra que quedarse con la duda de qué había dicho aquella chica, aquel espíritu lleno de misterios…

─¡Maldición! ─Shidou gritó con desesperación, mientras golpeaba al suelo con sus manos una y otra vez, aún bajo la lluvia que parecía no parar, pero eso no le importaba, ahora estaba tenso, enojado, estresado… pero lo más importante… es que estaba triste. ─¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!

─No es tu culpa, Onii-chan… No me gusta verte así… no quiero que estés así. ─Kotori lo abrazó mientras este seguía de espaldas, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas de preocupación y tristeza… le dolía, le dolía ver a su hermano en ese estado… y le entristecía pensar en que aquella chica los había dejado…

─¿Qué hicimos mal, Kotori? ¿Por qué ocurrió esto…?

─No lo sé, Onii-chan… pero, te prometo que encontraré la respuesta, ¡pase lo que pase!

─Gracias, Kotori… Gracias por ser mi adorable hermanita que siempre me apoya en los momentos difíciles y nunca me deja solo… Te quiero, nunca lo olvides…

El chico recobró la compostura y se levantó del suelo a un ritmo normal, ya que el impacto no fue demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo en cama unos tres días…

─Vamos a casa, chicas… deben de descansar… ya es muy noche ─indicó el chico, mientras las demás asentían con preocupación… sabían muy bien que Shidou estaba ocultando sus sentimientos… ocultó todo el enfado y desesperación que tenía dentro para no preocuparlas.

─Claro, Shidou… no te preocupes.

Fue una noche larga, algunos no pudieron dormir después de lo ocurrido… otros, se durmieron al ya no poder aguantar el sueño y sin darse cuenta se habían dormido… los próximos días iban a ser difíciles para todos, pero en especial para Shidou… quien creía que tenía la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado.

* * *

─Vamos a la escuela, Kotori… pero parece que hoy faltarás, ¿por qué? ─Era un nuevo día, y Shidou preguntó al salir de su habitación preparado para ir a la escuela, pero antes de salir… vio a Kotori sentada en el sillón con algunos papeles y todavía con su pijama puesta.

─Hoy me tomaré el día libre… necesito ordenar todos estos papeles y verificar algunas cosas, no te preocupes por mí.

─Está bien… en ese caso, yo ya me voy, nos vemos después, Kotori. ─Shidou salió por la puerta después de despedirse, y en cuanto la cerró, la comandante suspiró aliviada.

─Me sorprende que Shidou se comporte tan normal después de lo de anoche… Esto me preocupa ─murmuró Kotori, mientras dejaba los papeles en el suelo y se acomodaba en el sillón. ─Veré lo que grabó el Fraxinus anoche… talvez así pueda descubrir lo que pasó con Kanade…

─¡Kotori! ¿No has visto a Shidou? ─Tohka abrió la puerta de repente, mientras que detrás de ella se encontraban las gemelas Yamai.

─Él ya se fue, mejor apresúrense para alcanzarlo…

─¡Sí, nos vemos!

Tohka y las demás salieron corriendo, y en el transcurso, lograron alcanzar al chico; y apenas entraron a la escuela, se dirigieron rápidamente a su salón, al parecer se les había hecho un poco tarde, pero era inevitable, ayer no habían podido dormir y en consecuencia se levantaron más tarde por el cansancio que tenían, además del estrés del chico que no lo dejaba en paz.

─Bien, ya que están todos… comenzaré a tomar lista, favor de decir presente o aquí ─Tama-sensei indicó, y mientras tomaba lista, Shidou se puso a contemplar por la ventana, aquella lluvia que no había parado desde hace días, día y noche se la pasaba lloviendo, algunas veces parecía que quería parar, pero enseguida volvía a llover, pero no tan fuertemente, solo lo hacía de noche, y eso era algo que nadie podía explicar con claridad.

Fue el primer momento de tranquilidad para el chico, fue cuando el estrés se había ido, cuando dejó de preocuparse por lo demás, la lluvia en si le ayudaba a calmarse, y eso era algo que ni el mismo podía entender, pero… le gustó el silencio, le gustó la tranquilidad; pero lamentablemente, hubo un detonante que lo devolvió a la desesperación.

─Shimizu Kanade-san ─dijo la Sensei, pero nadie respondió. ─¿Shimizu-san?

Ese nombre… ese nombre que sacó a Shidou de su tranquilidad y lo devolvió al estrés contante que cargaba recientemente. Pero no es como si ahora la odiara, es completamente diferente… Sentía tristeza, sentía desesperación de solo escuchar aquel nombre y recordar lo que había sucedido, mientras que la razón le decía mil cosas, pero el corazón le decía otras. Lo que ahora mismo puso a Shidou en un conflicto que no podría solucionar tan fácilmente, y eso… simplemente lo lastimaba por dentro.

─Este, ¿nadie ha visto a Shimizu-san?

Todo el salón se quedó en silencio, pero las miradas, los susurros… todo se centró en Shidou y en Tohka, incluso Origami los miraba como si pensaran que ellos sabían algo. Pero era inevitable, Kanade se la pasaba con ellos todos los días, solo hablaba con ellos y hacía todo tipo de cosas con ellos, no podían evitar sentir las miradas de los compañeros de clase y maestro.

─Itsuka-kun, Yatogami-san, ¿saben qué le pasó a Shimizu-san?

Shidou agachó la cabeza, mientras el flequillo ocultaba la mayor parte de su rostro, y aun sabiendo que todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a él, a Shidou simplemente le dio igual, que dijeran lo que quisieran de él, que pensaran lo que quisieran de él… no le importaba, no le importaba nada ahora, simplemente no podía dejar las cosas así con Kanade, él la iba a encontrar… pase lo que pase…

─¿I-Itsuka-kun?

Una lagrima bajó por el rostro del chico, ya no podía aguantar más… cada vez que pensaba en ella, cada vez que alguien la mencionaba, todo se volvía un recuerdo doloroso al pensar en lo que ahora se había convertido, y al final… la frustración lo dominó por completo.

─Shidou-

El chico se levantó de golpe con la cabeza agachada, la Sensei lo miró preocupada, los alumnos lo miraron con confusión, y Tohka lo miró con tristeza… Pero ella tampoco se iba a quedar atrás, y aunque no fuera de la misma forma en la que Shidou se levantó, ella lo hizo con normalidad, mientras que en su expresión dominaba la tristeza y preocupación.

─Vámonos, Tohka… ─murmuró el chico, mientras que ella asentía con la cabeza, y después de eso, sin decir nada o hacer nada, salieron del salón antes de que los demás hicieran algo para detenerlos.

─¡Itsuka-kun, Yatogami-san! ¡Aún estamos en clase, vuelvan! ─la sensei quiso ir y correr tras de ellos, pero hubo algo que la detuvo, y fue el recordar aquella mirada de frustración que mostraron los dos antes de irse, eso fue lo que evitó que hiciera cualquier locura.

─Shidou, ¿a dónde vamos?

─Vamos a casa, Tohka… ya no soporto estar ahí…

─Pero entonces, ¿qué harás?

─Voy a entrenar, Tohka… se lo prometí ─Shidou murmuró en respuesta, mientras recordaba aquella última conversación que había tenido con la chica que le recodaba tanto la lluvia.

* * *

─Oye… ─Kanade dijo débilmente, mientras jalaba la camisa del chico con delicadeza.

─¿Qué pasa, Kanade?

─¿Me prometerías una cosa?

─Sí…. Pero, ¿por qué estás tan seria de repente?

─Shidou… Entrena con las demás tus poderes espirituales, no importa lo que suceda en un futuro cercano… por favor, júrame que lo vas a cumplir, pase lo que pase…

«Kanade está actuando extraño, pero…». Shidou pensó mientras la veía a los ojos… la determinación de no dar ni un solo paso atrás se reflejaba en ella, era abrumador aquel sentimiento que despertaba en el chico. ─Está bien, Kanade… pase lo que pase, entrenaré con las demás.

─Gracias… ─la chica sonrió con una inmensa alegría… fue la última vez que la vio sonreír desde ese día… una sonrisa que jamás podrá olvidar, así como también, jamás podrá olvidar aquella promesa que se hicieron entre los dos.

* * *

─Reine, ¿qué piensas acerca de lo que acabamos de ver? ─Kotori miraba la misma escena una y otra vez, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta que los lleve a la verdad sobre el repentino cambio de Kanade, pero no descubrían nada.

─Esto me confunde… sinceramente, los parámetros emocionales de Kanade han estado bajando drásticamente desde aquel día en el Tanabata, pero… si solo tuviéramos grabaciones de su habitación aquellos días… tal vez pudiéramos encontrar algo útil.

─Esto me está inquietando demasiado… el cambio de Kanade, la lluvia que no cesa, aquellas sombras, la DEM, incluso Tokisaki Kurumi, y… este extraño presentimiento que he sentido desde hace un tiempo…

─En un principio creí que Yoshino era la que causaba la lluvia, pero… Ya no pienso lo mismo, creo que… alguien más está causando esta atmósfera de tristeza, preocupación y miedo… ─Pensó Reine en voz alta, mientras anotaba en una pequeña libreta todo lo que podía servir en un futuro.

─¿Realmente lo crees? ─Kotori preguntó con admiración, ella no lo había pensado, pero tal vez era una posibilidad. Y una nueva pista que las ayudaría a descubrir qué es lo que pasa en esta ciudad, que es lo que pasó con la espíritu y con ellos mismos.

─Además… Si has visto el estado emocional de Kanade, casi todo parece estar igual que siempre, pero, eso no me explica cómo es que actuó tan indiferente hacia Shin y no le dijo ni una sola palabra.

Kotori repentinamente se puso de buen humor, mientras miraba a toda la tripulación del Fraxinus con una sonrisa imborrable que denotaba esperanza. ─¡Escuchen bien! Aun no debemos rendirnos, sin importan que tan difícil se vea la situación, porque… ─Kotori hizo una pequeña pausa, dejando a todos con un pequeño suspenso. ─¡Porque la cita de aquel día aún no ha acabado! Así que aún queda mucho trabajo por hacer… Esta cita apenas comienza.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: ¿Qué es lo que escondes detrás de esa sonrisa?

* * *

(Notas)

Gracias por la espera, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y que les haya gustado, también dejé pequeñas pistas de lo que le ocurre a Kanade, solo que no son muy notorias, pero bueno, seguiré dejando pistas hasta que se descubra la verdad :3

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y pueden preguntar cualquier cosa que quieran en los reviews.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29: ¿Qué es lo que escondes detrás de esa sonrisa?

* * *

─¡Te distrajiste, Shidou! ─Tohka lanzó con fuerza al chico en el momento en que sus espadas hicieron contacto, pero Shidou se volvía a levantar una y otra vez, aunque estuviera cansado, necesitaba hacer esto, necesitaba entrenar a los ángeles, necesitaba ser fuerte para proteger a aquellos que le importan. ─¡Otra vez! Pero asegúrate de atacarme con fuerza, ¡no te retengas!

─¡¿Qué tal esto?! ─Shidou corrió hacia Tohka con Sandalphon en las manos, estaba preparado para hacer retroceder a la espíritu, así que en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dio un impulso con los pies he hizo un corte vertical con la espada, rompiendo la defensa de Tohka.

─¡Bien, Shidou! Si continúas practicando tus ataques a una diferente velocidad, no tendrás tantos problemas en derrotar a los enemigos. Recuerda, hay que romper la defensa enemiga, después, tendrás la oportunidad de hacer ataques consecutivos si eres rápido y no dejas que el enemigo se recupere, así que practica la velocidad de los ataques lo mejor que puedas, pero recuerda no excederte.

─No te preocupes, Tohka. Lo tendré en mente, pero tienes razón, ahora lo que más necesito practicar es la velocidad… si no mejoro eso, no podré avanzar en lo demás ─dijo Shidou con seguridad, estaba preparado para lo que se venía, no se iba a quedar atrás de nuevo, no quería eso, él quería ayudar en todo lo que pudiera, simplemente no se podía quedar observando cuando las chicas pelean y él sin hacer nada, sintiéndose inútil.

─¡Bien, entonces es hora de la comida!

─Bien… un pequeño descanso no me vendría mal, pero después es el turno de Yoshino para entrenar con ella. Así que de todas formas no es como si descansara demasiado. ─Shidou se recostó sobre el pasto del patio de su casa, mientras observaba las nubes con tranquilidad, sin ninguna preocupación, y aunque estuviera sudando y con muchas cosas en que pensar, cerró sus ojos y dejó de preocuparse por lo que pasara alrededor de él.

─Shidou, ¿realmente crees que esto es buena idea? Digo… Kanade no está, así que aunque se lo hayas prometido… ella no verá con sus propios ojos todo el esfuerzo que estas empeñando en lograr dominar a los ángeles, y… me preocupa un poco que esto te lo estés tomando como una obligación… ─ Tohka sacó a Shidou de su tranquilidad, se notaba algo inquieta y un poco preocupada por el chico que tenía delante de ella.

─Se lo prometí, Tohka… Y aunque… Kanade no esté, voy a mantener mi promesa, ella me lo dijo… Cumple la promesa pase lo que pase… y eso haré. ─Shidou se sentó mientras miraba a Tohka con una expresión relajada, como si supiera que todo iba a salir bien.

─¡Entonces confiaré en ti, Shidou!

─Gracias… ─murmuró el chico aliviado, no le gustaba hacer preocupar a ninguna de ellas, pero en eso, algo de repente se le vino a la mente y su expresión denotaba tristeza y decepción. ─Oye, Tohka… Dime algo, ¿crees que hice bien en rendirme tan fácilmente respecto a Kanade? Digo… Ahora que lo pienso, creo que hice algo malo, realmente no quiero dejar a Kanade así como así, y menos con esos sujetos extraños ─dijo Shidou con cierta decepción hacia sí mismo, mientras Tohka lo miraba un poco confundida.

─Shidou…

─Pero… lo que intento decir es que… me arrepiento de haber tomado esa decisión tan apresurada, me deje llevar por lo que estaba pasando. La frustración… la decepción, todo eso y más me decía que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer… y al verla tan indiferente al respecto hizo que perdiera las esperanzas en el momento…

─No te preocupes, Shidou. Nosotras te ayudaremos en lo que sea, ¡descuida!

─E-Este… Tohka-san… Shidou-san… Ya es hora del entrenamiento, así que… ─a lo lejos se veía una Yoshino tímida, no era nada fuera de lo común, pero ahora estaba más nerviosa de lo normal.

─Yoshino, Yoshino. ¿Puedo ver cómo entrenan? ─preguntó Tohka con entusiasmo, mientras se sentaba en una esquina observándolos a lo lejos. ─¡Buena suerte, Shidou, Yoshino!

─B-Bien, Shidou-san… primero, intenta crear… un poco de hielo… ─Yoshino dijo un poco nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a hacer este tipo de cosas, pero si era para ayudar al chico, haría lo que fuera, aun si no lo lograba. ─A-Aprovechemos la lluvia…

─lo intentaré, Yoshino. ─A pesar de que Shidou dijo eso, en realidad se sentía un poco inseguro acerca de lograrlo. «A pesar de que involuntariamente he invocado el hielo de Yoshino antes… ahora no estoy seguro si funcionará…».

─T-Tú puedes lograrlo, Shidou-san…

─¡Yoshino tiene razón, Shidou-kun! No te rindas.

Shidou juntó sus manos como si estuviera agarrando una pelota, mientras intentaba concentrarse en crear hielo lo mejor posible. «Vamos… vamos…». Shidou cerró sus ojos pensando que le serviría más para concentrarse.

«Tú puedes, Shidou». Pensó Tohka, mientras que de quien sabe dónde, estaba comiendo un chocolate mientras temblaba por el frio.

─Shidou-san… ─murmuró Yoshino mientras observaba que la temperatura comenzaba a bajar un poco alrededor del chico, llegando hasta a congelar un poco el suelo alrededor que estaba pisando, mientras que alrededor de sus manos, las gotas de lluvia se juntaban y comenzaban a congelarse. «P-Puedes hacerlo… Shidou-san… siempre has podido hacerlo…».

Al final, Shidou abrió sus ojos de golpe y cayó de sentón al suelo, estaba sudando un poco, pero con la lluvia cayendo sobre ellos no dejaba que fuera visible.

─¡Muy bien, Shidou-san! Sabía que podrías lograrlo.

─G-Gracias, Yoshino… pero aún me falta practicar más… no puedo dejar que solo en situaciones de extremo peligro pueda invocar a tu ángel… ─dijo Shidou mientras se volvía a levantar. ─Seguiré practicando, tú no te preocupes, ve adentro con Tohka, se van a enfermar.

La niña de cabellos azules asintió junto con la marioneta en su mano izquierda, mientras corría hacia Tohka y la jalaba adentro de la casa.

─Bien… ahora intentaré congelar mi alrededor… espero…

Mientras que Shidou practicaba el poder del ángel de Yoshino, en otro lugar desconocido, o para ser más precisos… Afuera de la ciudad, aparecieron 5 personas de la nada, dirigiéndose a un lugar en ruinas.

─¿Qué es este lugar, Kuro? ─preguntó Shu un poco hostil, quien nunca dejaba a Kanade sola con ellos tres.

─Los antiguos laboratorios del DEM… ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad, Kanade-san?

Kanade asintió levemente, mientras observaba a su alrededor… Todo le parecía irreconocible, pero al imaginar de nuevo aquella vista desde fuera cuando Tokisaki Kurumi la sacó de allí, todo parecía concordar muy bien, a la perfección.

─¿Qué hacemos aquí, Nii-sama? ─preguntó Irina, con cierta confusión, el único que sabía lo que pasaba era el líder de aquel grupo.

─Hemos venido a investigar… además de que nos quedaremos aquí solo por hoy.

─¿Qué? ¿En este lugar abandonado?

─No olvides destrozado, Evia…

─Si, si… como sea… Mi punto es, ¿por qué tenemos que quedarnos aquí? Ya tenemos una base de operaciones…

─Puedo reconstruir el lugar, Evia… bueno, solo algunas partes… ─murmuró Kuro un poco desesperado por las quejas de su "hermana", pero no lo podía evitar. ─Mira, nosotros cuatro podemos reconstruir el lugar rápidamente, solo haría falta encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche, eso es lo que reconstruiremos… así que no te preocupes… y deja de quejarte.

─B-Bien…

─Kanade-sama… venga conmigo… ─Shu le susurró a la mencionada, mientras entraban todos al edificio en ruinas; Shu y Kanade habían ido a las oficinas, que ahora solo parecían un montón de escritorios y escombros.

Kanade ladeó un poco la cabeza confundida, Shu estaba buscando en los escombros con desesperación, y siguió así por varios minutos… hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba. ─Lo encontré… Kanade-sama…

Kanade se acercó al chico con curiosidad, al parecer había sacado un libro que por milagro, estaba sin ni un rasguño, a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado al lugar.

─Tenga, Kanade-sama… ─Shu le extendió el libro y Kanade lo tomó con cierta curiosidad, y mientras hacía a un lado el polvo, caminó junto con Shu a algún lugar que no estuviera tan destruido.

─Ese libro… no, ese diario… es de alguien que conocías, ¿verdad, Kanade-sama?

Kanade asintió con cierta tristeza, mientras claramente en el diario decía "Niimura Midori".

─¿Quieres quedarte aquí leyéndolo? Yo tengo que… irme, pero sabes que vendré en tu ayuda si me necesitas… o si Kuro y sus "hermanas" vienen y te molestan, ¿está bien? ─preguntó Shu mientras dejaba a Kanade sentada en una habitación solitaria, alejada de los demás.

Kanade asintió, y después de eso… Shu desapareció creando una especie de portal a algún lugar desconocido por la chica, pero después de despedirse, Shu entró al portal y desapareció de la vista de los demás.

* * *

─Creo que… debo de pedirle a Kotori que descongele el… árbol… ─murmuró Shidou al ver lo que había causado, el árbol del patio de su casa había sido medianamente congelado y sus alrededores también. ─Creo que no debí de haber golpeado el árbol por la frustración mientras me concentraba….

─Me parece que has mejorado mucho…

─Un poco… pero aun necesito-

Shidou dejó de hablar mientras se daba cuenta de que era una voz totalmente desconocida para él, e inmediatamente volteó al cielo… y allí lo vio, mientras bajaba con sutileza.

─Tú eres…

─Nos hemos visto antes… pero no conoces mi nombre ─dijo el chico como si fuera algo muy obvio. ─Me llamo Shu…. Natsumi-sama debe de haber hablado de mí alguna vez, ¿no?

Shidou inmediatamente invocó a Sandalphon y se puso en modo defensivo, Shu al ver esto sonrió con cierta ironía de por medio, mientras que le señalaba a Shidou con las manos que no venía a atacarlo. ─Espera, espera… no hay necesidad de llegar a los golpes… No he venido a eso, solo… solo quiero hablar.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y los demás? ¿Dónde está Kanade?

─Primero, ya te lo dije, he venido a hablar contigo, Itsuka Shidou. Segundo, ellos están… ocupados y aproveché para escaparme un rato… y tercero, Kanade-sama está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Shidou al oír esa respuesta, bajo a Sandalphon y este desapareció, para después recostarse en el suelo mirando al cielo de nuevo.

─¿Qué es lo que has venido a decirme? Ser extraño que no conozco.

─¿Ahora me dirás así? ─Shu preguntó un poco indignado, mientras miraba a Shidou decepcionado. ─Bueno, no importa… He venido a decirte que te prepares para lo que viene… pero parece que ya lo estás haciendo desde un buen tiempo… Además de decirte que Kanade-sama está bien, no hay necesidad de preocuparse por ella en estos momentos.

─A todo esto… ¿Por qué le dices Kanade-sama? ─preguntó Shidou un poco intrigado, desde hace un poco se estaba preguntando lo mismo, pero no tenía la valentía de preguntarle.

─Eso…

─¿Eh?

─Me gusta llamarla así… nada más por eso…

─Ya… veo… ─Shidou tuvo que conformarse con esa respuesta, no podía obligar al chico a decirle algo que él no quería.

─Por cierto, Itsuka Shidou… ¿Cuántos ángeles has podido controlar hasta ahora?

─¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas que te diré algo como eso para después ir y decirle a esos tres? No lo haré, ni lo pienses ─dijo Shidou con hostilidad, dejando un poco sorprendido a Shu al verlo actuar de esa manera.

─Espera, espera… No me malinterpretes, no voy a decirle nada a ellos. Quiero saberlo porque Kanade-sama me pidió que te vigilara.

─¿Vigilarme?

─Si, pero eso no viene ni al caso ahora… ─dijo Shu mientras se acercaba al árbol que había sido congelado por Shidou. ─¿Tienes alguna pregunta que hacerme? ─preguntó Shu con interés.

─¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? Se supone que… somos enemigos.

─Es razonable que lo creas, pero te diré una cosa. ─Shu repentinamente cambió su expresión y su forma despreocupada de hablar por una más seria y escalofriante. ─Puedes creer lo que quieras de mí, no te preocupes… no me importa ni en lo más mínimo. Pero, detesto más lo que está haciendo Kuro, simplemente no puedo traicionarlo porque es como mi hermano, pero aun con todo eso, él se ha obsesionado con el objetivo de obtener poder, no importa que método tenga que utilizar, tratará de cumplirlo sin falta. No estoy de acuerdo con él, jamás lo estaré… pero no puedo cambiarme de bando, ya que sin él, nunca hubiera podido estar junto a ella… así que te recomiendo tener cuidado, Itsuka Shidou… Escoge bien a tus amigos y a tus enemigos.

─Shu…

─Tengo mis razones para hacer esto, itsuka Shidou… no estoy recibiendo ordenes de nadie y nunca lo haré, haré lo que yo quiera sí creo que es lo correcto ─dijo el chico de cabellos blanco finalizando su explicación. ─Bien, ¿tienes otra pregunta?

Shidou quedó sin habla, no sabía que hacer o decir, estaba muy sorprendido. ─¿Cómo… cómo conociste a Natsumi?

─¿Cómo la conocí? Eso… ─Shu intentaba recordar con exactitud aquel momento, mientras miraba al cielo. ─Fue hace unos meses… Unas hechiceras de la AST atacaron a Natsumi mientras ella seguía transformada en su modo Onee-san, creo que el nombre de la hechicera era… Ellen, algo así. Pero volviendo al tema, nosotros la ayudamos en contra de esa hechicera sin que se diera cuenta… y al final, cuando pusimos a Natsumi-sama a salvo, le pedí que si nos podíamos quedar con ella, y ser sus compañeros… Kuro y Natsumi-sama dudaron, pero al final se pusieron de acuerdo y comenzamos a convivir juntos y a ver de una manera diferente a Natsumi-sama, como nuestro pilar… como nuestra jefa, después de todo, ella es un espíritu ─explicó Shu con detenimiento, mientras miraba aquel árbol. ─Pero sucedió lo que sucedió, y ahora estamos dispersados… Esta es la versión resumida, ¿contento?

─Supongo… ─respondió Shidou un poco nervioso, la actitud del chico le resultaba extraña y un poco desalentadora.

─Te daré una mano con esto. ─el chico tocó aquel árbol, e inmediatamente todo el hielo comenzó a derretirse, volviendo a su estado normal.

─¿Cómo hiciste eso?

─Es un secreto ─dijo Shu, mientras miraba a Shidou seriamente. ─No puedo revelar nada que perjudique a Kuro, ¿sabes por qué? Porque eso arruinaría sus planes, pero si por mi fuera, ya te hubiera dicho todo desde un principio, ¿y cuál es la razón? Fácil, Kuro no me permite hablar de más, y si pasa eso, pues activa una maldición que hace que entre en una agonía extrema, y yo no quiero eso, también pondría en peligro a Kanade-sama, y no, no quiero eso tampoco.

─Ya veo… Siento preguntar…

─¡Shidou! Vuelve a ser mi turno de entrenar, vamos. ─Tohka salió de repente, y de la misma manera, Shu desapareció, dejando a Shidou lleno de dudas. ─¿Shidou?

─Estoy listo, Tohka ─dijo Shidou volviendo a su actitud normal, este encuentro le había servido de muchas cosas, y también ya tenía noticias de Kanade, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Tohka no espero ni un segundo para lanzarse a atacar al chico, y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Shidou, preparó un corte vertical, pero…

─¡Achuuu!

Shidou estornudó, había estado debajo de la lluvia mucho tiempo, pero lo que Tohka no se esperaba, era que al estornudar, una corriente de aire mandó a Tohka un par de metros lejos. Esto no solo sorprendió a Tohka, sino a Yoshino y a las gemelas que acababan de llegar.

─Eso… eso… ¡Eso fue increíble, Shidou! ─gritó Kaguya de la emoción, ahora ya tenía más ganas de entrenar con Shidou que con cualquiera. ─¡Te enseñaré a controlar las corrientes del viento! Como yo, ¡Serás como el espíritu de la tormenta!

─Impresión: eso fue sorprendente, Shidou, te felicito.

─¡T-Tohka-san! ¿Estás bien?

Yoshino corrió hacia Tohka, quien por pura suerte había caído en un arbusto, mientras que Shidou y las demás veían con gracia como Tohka se quejaba con Shidou, pero al solo momento de acariciarle un poco la cabeza, esta se calmaba y volvía todo a la normalidad. Esta era Tohka, no había que encontrarle sentido a lo que hacía o lo que expresaba, simplemente verla feliz era suficiente para todos.

─Nos volveremos a ver… Itsuka Shidou…

* * *

(Notas)

Shidou está progresando de poco a poco, mientras que del otro lado, Kanade está en el lugar menos apropiado, ¿qué pasará con ellos? Solo hay que esperar, y todo se resolverá a su tiempo…

Gracias por la espera, espero que les haya gustado, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, pueden dejar cualquier duda que tengan en los reviews. Sin más, con esto me despido, ¡nos vemos!


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30: Un encuentro que está destinado a suceder.

Los chicos se encontraban en el patio para entrenar como todos los días, habían instalado una lona para que la lluvia los dejara de molestar, no podían concentrarse tan fácilmente con la lluvia cayéndoles en la cara, así que habían hecho lo mejor que pudieron, esto era más eficiente y tranquilo para todos.

─Bien, Shidou. Ahora vamos a hacer un entrenamiento doble ─indicó Tohka con mucho entusiasmo, siempre se colocaba a un lado de Yoshino y en frente del chico.

─¿Entrenamiento doble? ─preguntó Shidou confundido, no se podía imaginar lo que las espíritus delante de él estaban planeando hacerle, y eso le aterraba un poco, aunque sonara gracioso.

─Fufufu… Lo que mi sirviente está intentado decir es que vas a intentar usar dos ángeles a la vez, ¿entendiste? ─dijo Kaguya, apareciendo repentinamente junto con Yuzuru.

─Traducción: Veremos que tanto tiempo y cómo utilizaras a los ángeles en una batalla contra Tohka, Shidou.

─¿Y por qué no peleo con alguna de ustedes dos? ─preguntó el chico confundido, ahora que lo pensaba, siempre en los entrenamientos peleaba con Tohka, y con las demás solo invocaba a los ángeles y cosas que tienen que ver con ellos.

─Respuesta: Como el ángel que Shidou controla más es a Sandalphon, la indicada para recibir los golpes-digo, la indicada para entrenarte en ese aspecto, es Tohka…

─Está bien… Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. ─Shidou y Tohka tomaron sus respectivas posiciones, se alejaron considerablemente, quedaron alineados y listos para luchar. ─Te daré mi mejor golpe, Tohka, no te retengas tú tampoco.

─¡Sí!

Shidou invocó a Sandalphon igual que Tohka, Yoshino y las gemelas Yamai observaban a una distancia segura el entrenamiento; se veían emocionadas, como si estuvieran esperando ciertos resultados por parte de Shidou. Y en cuanto Tohka dio el primer movimiento…

─¡Toma esto! ─Tohka hizo un corte vertical con Sandalphon al dar un pequeño brinco en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del chico, pero Shidou no se quedó tras; este detuvo el ataque de la espíritu con otro corte horizontal, y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, se movió rápidamente y aprovechó que había roto la defensa de Tohka, para luego mandarla a volar con una onda que estaba planeando al hacer chocar espadas, pero… ─¡Aún no termino!

Tohka se agachó aun cuando tenía poco equilibrio, pero eso no le impidió dar una vuelta completa mientras hacia un corte horizontal que ahuyentó al chico de inmediato, temiendo ser cortado en dos por aquel ángel.

«Es cierto, no puedo subestimar a Tohka tan fácilmente… Es un espíritu, y la dueña original de Sandalphon, no puedo bajar la guardia tan fácilmente». Pensó Shidou con detenimiento, mientras planeaba una estrategia en su cabeza, de alguna u otra manera tenía que utilizar a los demás ángeles, pero no tenía una estrategia tan clara para ellos, así que en cuanto terminó su plan de ataque, corrió hacia Tohka nuevamente.

─¡Vamos, Shidou-kun!

─¡T-Tú puedes, Shidou-san, Tohka-san!

─¡Utiliza a Raphael, Shidou! Tú puedes, ¡vamos!

─Animo: Yuzuru sabe que puedes lograrlo, no pierdas.

Shidou aumentó su velocidad y en menos de lo que Tohka se podría haber esperado, el chico apareció delante de ella, dando la ilusión de que atacaría con un corte horizontal de Sandalphon, pero en vez de eso, Shidou se deslizó a un lado de Tohka con una corriente de aire al hacer un simple movimiento con la mano al soltar a Sandalphon, y en cuanto estuvo detrás de ella, congeló su pierna izquierda para que no se pudiera mover, y de igual manera, congeló su brazo izquierdo, haciendo que soltara a Sandalphon.

─¡Vaya, Shidou! ─Tohka lo felicitó como pudo, tenía medio cuerpo congelado y comenzaba a darle un poco de frio.

─Parece que lo logré de alguna forma, aunque aún me falta demasiado…

─¡Shidou, recuerda que después de este descanso, te tocará entrenar con nosotras! ─dijo Kaguya con emoción, por alguna extraña razón estaba esperando el momento en que tenía que entrenar con el chico, algo tenía planeado, pero nadie se había dado cuenta de eso.

─Acuerdo: yo también espero entrenar con Shidou, y no lo dejaremos descansar.

─¡Lo hiciste genial, Shidou-kun! ¿Verdad, Yoshino?

─S-Sí…. Shidou-san se esforzó mucho, ya merecía estos resultados. ─Yoshino le acarició la cabeza a Shidou con una sonrisa, lo único que Shidou pudo hacer fue agacharse y sonrojarse un poquito.

─Gracias, chicas… no saben cuánto se los agradezco.

─O-Oigan… Shidou… ─Tohka lloraba al estilo anime, mientras veía a los demás con una expresión que les señalaba: "sálvenme".

─¿Qué pasa, Tohka?

─¡M-Mi brazo! ¡¿Se está poniendo morado?! ¡Dime que no se está poniendo morado! ─Tohka intentaba moverse, pero el hielo no cedía y no se veía ni un rasguño, ya que el chico lo había hecho con la intención de inmovilizarla.

─Shidou-san… ¿Sabes cómo arreglarlo?

Todas miraron a Shidou, se notaba que estaban esperando una increíble respuesta, pero el chico suspiro al final. ─No… Lo siento, Tohka…

─¡¿Qué?!

─Sugerencia: ya que Shidou fue quien la congeló, ¿no debería de buscar una manera para derretir el poder del ángel Zadkiel?

─Es cierto, nada perdemos en intentarlo, y si no funciona… je, je, je… ─Kaguya rio con malicia, tenía planes en mente, planes que nadie se imaginaba que podría tener alguien como ella. ─Qué tal si… ¿Qué tal si vamos por un lanzallamas?

─Desacuerdo: Kaguya no jugará con un lanzallamas solo para asustar a Tohka.

─¡Que aburrida eres, Yuzuru!

─Lo siento, Tohka… Ahora intentaré descongelar esto… ─Shidou colocó su mano en el brazo congelado de Tohka, mientras intentaba concentrarse en volver agua al hielo, pero no parecía funcionar, por lo que se frustró un poco. «Vamos… vamos… Tienes que lograrlo… o nunca avanzarás». Shidou pensó mientras volvía a tranquilizarse, pero por más que se concentraba, el hielo no parecía volverse agua ni un poco, era como si fuese a estar ahí toda la vida.

─No siento mi brazo, Shidou… ─Tohka seguía llorando al estilo anime, estaba desesperada, sentía que le iba a dar un calambre en cualquier momento, y además de tener frio, su brazo iba a estar frio y morado, o al menos eso creía ella.

«¡No puedo hacerlo!». Shidou al final terminó por desesperarse, veía a la chica que estaba exagerando un poco su situación, pero aun así eso era su culpa, y de solo pensar en que no lo solucionaría empeoró la situación. «¡Vamos!».

─¡S-Shidou-san!

Shidou se desconcentró por un momento para ver a la niña que mencionaba su nombre con sorpresa.

─S-Shidou-san, ¡t-tu mano!

Shidou no entendió la razón por la que Yoshino estaba tan conmocionada, pero al notar que la niña le había mencionado su mano, este la miró sorprendido.

─¿Qué…? ─la mano de Shidou estaba liberando una flama caliente, se notaba que estaba descongelando el brazo de la espíritu, el chico no se imaginó que podía hacer eso, y menos sin el entrenamiento de Kotori, y aunque era una flama débil, algo era algo para él, y ese era el primer avance.

─Bien, Shidou, ya casi lo vuelves agua… ─Tohka veía la libertad delante de ella, tenía ganas de comer algo en ese momento, por alguna razón esto le había dado hambre… olía algo extraño.

─Por cierto, Kaguya, Yuzuru. ¿Ya tienen algo planeado para entrenar?

─Fufufu… ¿Qué estas tratando de decir, Shidou? ¡Claro que tenemos un plan! ─alardeó Kaguya, mientras distraía un poco al chico, estaba más nerviosa de lo normal, dando la impresión contraria.

─Traducción: Kaguya se ha desvelado toda la noche pensando en un plan ─dijo Yuzuru con su indiferencia habitual ─Pero al final no consiguió nada, tuvo que seguir mi plan.

─¡Y-Yuzuru!

─S-Shidou…

─Oigan, chicas… no se peleen ahora ─el chico intentó evitar otra de sus innumerables batallas, Kaguya y Yuzuru eran difíciles de calmar, cuando empezaban a discutir, solo otro problema de mayor importancia hacia que pararan.

─¡S-Shidou! ─Tohka gritó con temor, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes ─¡Quema, Shidou, quema!

─¿Qué…? ─Shidou miraba con confusión a Tohka, y entonces entendió lo que quería decir. Fue en ese momento, en el que el chico volteó a mirar su mano, lo que antes era una flama débil pero caliente, ahora había crecido más y más, aumentando el calor y el peligro. Y de no haber sido por la espíritu delante de él, este nunca se había dado cuenta.

─¡Me gusta la carne asada, pero no quiero ser yo! ─Tohka gritaba como si todo esto no fuera serio, pero nadie podía hacer nada, así era ella, pero por el otro lado, Shidou inmediatamente se alejó de Tohka y las demás, sacudía sus manos tratando de desvanecer las llamas, pero era inútil, no se iban por más que se sacudía ─¡Espera, Shidou, primero libérame!

─¡¿No te estabas quejando antes?!

─¡Apúrate, apúrate!

─¡¿Estás loca?! No podré controlarlo.

─¡Es suficiente! ─la comandante Kotori llegó a la escena, mientras tiraba un cubo de agua al chico. Se apagó el fuego, pero Shidou había sido totalmente empapado ─Y Tohka, utiliza tu energía espiritual, piensa un poco.

─S-Sí…

Kotori suspiro cansada, pero no tenía tiempo que perder, y directamente se dirigió al chico ─Shidou, Reine te llama. Tiene algo que darte, así que cámbiate.

─Si… Comandante… ─Shidou entró a la casa, rápidamente se secó con la única toalla que encontró, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y salió junto a Kotori directo hacia el Fraxinus.

─Reine, teletransportanos al Fraxinus… ─Kotori le habló por el inter-comunicador, y después de recibir una autorización, desaparecieron de la casa.

─Shin, tengo algo que darte ─dijo la Oficial Analista al ver al chico entrar a la sala de comando junto con Kotori.

─¿Qué es, Reine? ─Shidou estaba un poco confundido, le interesaba saber lo que iba a recibir, pero de la misma manera, pensó por unos segundos que podría ser algo malo, y eso… eso era lo que se temía, pero fue totalmente diferente.

Reine sacaba una hoja que tenía en el bolsillo de la bata que usa siempre ─Ten, Shin.

Shidou tomó aquel papel, estaba inseguro de verlo, pero no tuvo más remedio y lo leyó ─Reine…. ¿Qué es esto?

─Es un programa de entrenamiento que Kanade te dejó antes de que todo este incidente pasara, no sé si aun en estos momentos ella quiere que lo tengas, pero se me hizo lo mejor ─explicó Reine, y el chico fue leyendo más y más, hasta que se quedó inmóvil, palideció un poco y comenzaba a sudar… sus manos temblaban un poco, y la analista agachó la cabeza.

─Gracias… Reine ─murmuró el chico con nostalgia, mientras se sentó donde pudo, Kotori y Reine lo miraron confundidas, pero al ver que el chico no estaba en las mejores condiciones posibles, decidieron salir de la habitación y dejar al chico solo, pensando…

─No… No te preocupes, Kanade… Cumpliré mi promesa hasta… hasta el final, ¿e-está bien?

* * *

─¿Qué pasa, Kanade-sama?

La chica repentinamente se había tocado el pecho nerviosa, como si hubiera sentido algo extraño, y al escuchar la pregunta del chico, salió de sus pensamientos y negó con la cabeza dos veces, mientras caminaba junto a él.

─Bien, Kanade-san, hay que comenzar ─indicó Kuro, mientras Kanade asentía con la cabeza y se dirigía directamente hacia a un árbol, quedando delante de él ─Comienza, Valkyria.

Kanade al momento en que escuchó esas palabras, se puso en posición de ataque y no dudó ni un segundo en atravesar el árbol con su brazo completo.

─Bien, Valkyria…

Kanade sacó su brazo del árbol, este estaba lleno de heridas, rasguños y sobretodo, sangre, sangre que no dejaba de caer aún más y más, pero las heridas fueron cerradas con el poder de su ángel.

─Procede a hacer lo siguiente, Valkyria…

Kanade asintió, mientras se alejaba de nuevo, e invocaba a Raziel; ahora la distancia era más grande, observaba aquel árbol con detenimiento, sin quitar la vista de él ni un solo momento, esperando…

─Ahora.

Kanade dio tres pasos hacia adelante, y al cuarto que iba a dar desapareció de la vista de todos los presentes, y en menos de dos segundos, apareció delante del árbol suspendida en el aire en posición de ataque lista para hacer un corte horizontal con Raziel.

─Hazlo.

En el momento en que Kuro dio esas órdenes, Kanade efectuó el ataque y en un segundo se vieron miles de cortes en diferentes direcciones mientras aún seguía en el aire. Y en cuanto terminó, desapareció a Raziel y volvió a su antigua posición.

─Bien hecho, Valkyria… Ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras, Shu te escoltará a cualquier lugar… ─ y después de eso. Kuro, Evia e Irina se volvieron una niebla densa y desaparecieron en la lluvia.

─Kanade-sama, ¿quiere ir a algún lugar? ─preguntó el chico al ver ese silencio tan incómodo, aunque ya se había acostumbrado un poco a la actitud de ella.

La chica asintió, mientras caminaba hacia algún lugar, Shu lo único que podía hacer era seguirla. Caminaron y caminaron, hasta que por fin habían llegado a su destino… a un parque…

─¿Qué hacemos aquí, Kanade-sama? ─preguntó el chico confundido, la veía inspeccionar la zona como si estuviera buscando algo… como si supiera exactamente lo que quería encontrar.

La chica no respondió, como siempre, y al parecer se adentró un poco más a un bosque, el chico no tuvo más remedio que seguirla, y en cuanto la encontró, la vio sentada de rodillas enfrente de un árbol donde se veía una piedra de tamaño grande sobresaliendo un poco del suelo, con una cruz de madera a un lado, donde varias flores que ya se habían marchitado yacían frente al árbol. Kanade tocó con delicadeza aquella piedra, como si se fuera a romper si la tocabas con mucha fuerza… como… como si fuera un ser vivo delicado y al borde de la muerte…

─¿Kanade-sama?

Su expresión denotaba calma, mientras que se formó una pequeña sonrisa, casi irreconocible, la chica comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza aquella piedra, como si fuera la última vez que vendría a ese lugar, y esta no había sido la primera… ya había venido antes… con ciertas personas que ahora le dolía recordar. Fue entonces en que su expresión volvió a cambiar… volvió a ser la misma persona vacía de antes.

Después de unos minutos, ella se levantó y miró al chico, su cara de indiferencia no cambiaba, eso no era nada nuevo, Shu sabía perfectamente la razón de ser así, pero eso no iba a cambiar las cosas… ahora lo que menos quería era que ella sufriera.

Kanade comenzó a caminar fuera del bosque, Shu la tuvo que seguir como siempre, habían caminado un poco, y repentinamente se encontraron en la calle donde todo empezó… Se encontraron frente a la casa de Itsuka Shidou.

─Vámonos, Kanade-sama… ─murmuró Shu con preocupación, pero la chica no se movía, era como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, quedó totalmente inmóvil y no podía pensar con claridad ─Tenemos que irnos, Kanade-sama, ahora. No debemos de estar aquí…

Kanade reaccionó a tiempo, y miró al chico asustada, no se esperó verla de esa manera, pero todo empeoró en cuanto escuchó aquella voz.

─Kotori, voy a salir para comprar los ingredientes de la cena…

La chica nuevamente se volvió a quedar inmóvil, estaba nerviosa y asustada, no quería que esto pasara en primer lugar, no quería encontrarse con el chico, tenía miedo de verlo. Shu no lo pensó dos veces y la cargó en sus brazos hasta el techo de la casa, evitando que algo malo sucediera.

«Itsuka Shidou… ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer ahora? Pero bueno… eso no importa…». Shu miraba al chico salir de la casa, mientras corría con una sombrilla por la calle, la lluvia misteriosamente había parado un poco, pero todavía seguía allí, esperando el momento para crear una tormenta.

─Kanade-sama… es hora de irnos…

Mientras que en las industrias del DEM, Isaac Westcott y Ellen Mira Mathers se encontraban en la oficina, con unos informes en la mano, esperando…

─Ike, ya casi se acerca la fecha… Tenemos que extraerlo antes de que pase más tiempo…

─Lo sé, Ellen. Simplemente tenemos que esperar el momento indicado, lo más importante es descubrir cómo hay que extraerlo, y "ellos" lo saben perfectamente ─dijo Isaac, mientras veía como una niebla negra entraba por la ventana, mientras tomaba forma humana. Revelando a una chica de ojos rojos, pelo negro corto de un lado, mientras que el otro era más largo.

─Te estábamos esperando… ¿Tienes el informe? ─preguntó Ellen, mientras se acercaba a ella.

La chica sacó una carpeta con toda la información necesaria, mientras se la entregaba a Ellen ─¿Tienen los análisis? ─ella preguntó, mientras que Isaac se las entregaba personalmente.

─Eso es todo por hoy… cuando descubramos algo nuevo se lo diremos, Sir Isaac…

Y después de eso, la chica desapareció de la habitación como si la oscuridad se la tragara entre las sombras, dejando atrás a la hechicera y al director de las industrias de la DEM.

* * *

─¿Volviste tan rápido? ─preguntó Kuro al ver a su "hermana" aparecer enfrente de ellos.

─Tengo los análisis, Kuro-niisan, Kurumi-san… ─la chica entregó los papeles al chico, mientras que Kurumi, quien se encontraba a un lado de él, no dejaba de sonreír como si hubiera conseguido la victoria total.

─No me esperaba nada menos de la DEM, realmente… ese hombre sí que está obsesionado con los espíritus… ─murmuró Kurumi con diversión, mientras ojeaba las hojas que le había pasado Kuro.

─¿Encontraste algo interesante, Kurumi-san? ─preguntó Kuro con una sonrisa, y aunque sabía claramente la respuesta, aun así quería saber lo que esa espíritu tenía que decirle.

─Son los estados mentales de Kanade-san… Su propio nivel de aguante al dolor y los niveles negativos que se necesitan para la inversión… así que sí, Kuro-san…

─Esto cada vez se está poniendo más interesante… ¿Verdad, Darkness?

* * *

(Notas)

Bien, otro capítulo listo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo, intentaré traer el próximo lo más rápido que pueda, y también… espero que algunas dudas ya se hayan resuelto, o al menos un poco, ya que todo se sabrá a su tiempo…

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	31. No pierdas la esperanza

Capítulo 31: No pierdas la esperanza.

Shidou paró de correr en cuanto escuchó sonidos extraños, había escuchado a alguien hablar… así que observó su entorno en busca de alguien, pero no vio nada. Y antes de que algo malo sucediera, Shu se llevó a Kanade rápidamente a otro lugar, para luego aparecer delante del chico.

─Hola… Itsuka Shidou ─saludó Shu un poco nervioso con la mano alzada, mientras caminaba hacia él.

─¿Shu…? ─Shidou estaba confundido, no se esperaba que él precisamente fuera quien estaba cerca de su casa, cerca de él… cuando prácticamente no deberían ni de verse ─¿Qué haces aquí, Shu?

─Solo… solo pasaba por aquí, eso es todo ─respondió el chico mirando hacia cualquier lugar, evitando cualquier contacto visual con Shidou ─No esperé encontrarme cerca de tu casa… que coincidencia.

─Claro… ─Shidou arqueó una ceja al ver su comportamiento, le resultaba muy extraño verlo actuar de esa manera, pero entonces recordó algo muy importante ─Shu, si tú estás aquí… ¿Dónde está Kanade? ─Shidou preguntó seriamente, su expresión ahora mismo daría un poco de miedo a quien la viera, lo miraba con seguridad, como si supiera que algo andaba mal.

─¿E-Eh…? ¿Kanade-sama? Ella se quedó en nuestra base… ─dijo Shu con nerviosismo, estaba comenzando a sudar un poco, mientras miraba de reojo donde se encontraba la chica disimuladamente…

─Shu…

─¿Qué… pasa?

─¿Dónde está Kanade?

─Ella no está… La dejé en la base, ya te lo dije, Shidou-san. ─Shu miraba con nerviosismo hacia una zona a la que no debería de mirar, cuidando constantemente al espíritu que no se veía con tanta facilidad. Fue entonces cuando Shidou lo entendió, y comenzó a caminar hacia esa dirección ─¿Shidou-san? ¡Oye, espera!

Shu corrió hacia Shidou intentando que se detuviera, pero el chico no cedía a las suplicas del otro y caminó, mientras fijaba ahora como único objetivo, el ver a Kanade una vez más.

Mientras que con Kanade, ella no se encontraba muy lejos, estaba sentada en una de las ramas de un árbol intentando calmarse, tenía miedo de enfrentarse a Shidou o siquiera verlo. No tenía el valor para hacerlo, no ahora. Pero… No podía ser así por siempre, iba a llegar el día en que lo tendría que enfrentar cara a cara y decirle la verdad… decirle todo lo que quería.

─S-Shidou-san… no hay nadie… Kanade-sama no está ─murmuró Shu todavía sin ceder ante el silencio amenazador del chico, no estaba planeado dejar que él viera a Kanade, y si lo hiciera… y si Kuro lo descubre, Shu se metería en graves problemas. Y quería evitar que le impusieran algún castigo a la chica.

Shidou por fin paró al estar bajo la sombra de un árbol, sentía que ella estaba ahí… Pero no la podía ver, estaba confundido y lleno de emociones que nadie se podía ni imaginar, pero ahora lo importante era descubrir la ubicación de Kanade.

─Kanade… Sé que estas aquí, sal ─dijo el chico sin titubear, estaba decidido, incluso si significaba pelear contra ella, Shidou iba a resolver las cosas de una vez. Cara a cara.

La chica fue sorprendida por la voz de Shidou, pero ahora no era el momento ni el lugar para andar pensando en lo que se debía de hacer. Kanade tendría que pasar por esto al menos una vez, no podía quedarse escondida tras las sombras por siempre, y eso lo sabía mejor que nadie.

«Kanade-sama… No lo haga…»

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Kanade bajó del árbol y se mostró frente a ambos chicos, miró a Shidou directamente a los ojos, sin apartar la vista de él, con una mirada que espantaría incluso al más valiente. Pero Shidou no le tuvo miedo, sabía que esa era su señal de advertencia para que se fuera, pero no lo iba a hacer, no de nuevo… Ahora esos chicos no estaban aquí para estorbar, ahora todo se decidiría de una vez; si tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Kanade, la aprovecharía, intentaría traerla de vuelta con todos sus recursos posibles, pero… Si la única forma de hacerla entender era incluso llegando a los golpes, lo haría, incluso si eso significara pelear contra ella, de herirla, ¿pero realmente podría herirla? ¿Realmente llegaría a tales extremos por traerla de regreso? Ella era una de sus amigas, Shidou nunca se imaginó que llegaría a pelear incluso con una de ellas.

Él no quería hacerlo, pero si era lo único que se podía hacer para ayudarla, si era la única forma de arreglar las cosas para devolverlas a como era antes, a como era antes de que todo esto pasara. De que esos seres extraños aparecieran, antes de que la chica cambiara… Entonces, Shidou haría cualquier cosa para detenerla, para hablar con ella, para razonar.

─Kana-

Antes de que el chico pudiera siquiera pronunciar una palabra, la chica apareció ante él en menos de dos segundos como si hubiera sido un fantasma que se había desvanecido entre las sombras, para después de eso, patearlo en un costado del cuerpo, lo cual lo mandó varios metros lejos.

─¡Kanade-sama, deténgase! ─Shu gritó con desesperación, intentó detenerla al ver que ella caminaba con tranquilidad hacia Shidou, como si fuera a terminar todo de una sola vez ─¡Kanade-sama!

Shidou se había estampado contra un poste de luz, pero no perdió tiempo y se levantó rápidamente. No había estado entrenando para nada, todo no podía ser en vano. Tenía que enfrentarse a esto… Tenía que enfrentarse a ella.

─Kanade… Si quieres pelear, pelearé. Pero… te diré una cosa. ─Shidou se situó delante de ella, la chica lo miró sorprendida, no se esperaba tal reacción, era como si Shidou estuviera esperando que se rindiera, que dejara de luchar ─Por más que intentes alejarme, no lo haré, ni pienses que has ganado todavía.

─O-oye… ─Shu se puso más nervioso, Kanade apretaba los puños al escuchar a Shidou, le enojaba, pero no podía dejar que las emociones la controlaran, así que se calmó un poco, relajó su mente y cuerpo… Y volvió a llenarse de determinación ─Kanade-sama…

Shidou invocó a Sandalphon y apuntó la espada hacia Kanade, esta no se quedó atrás e hizo un movimiento cortante con el brazo izquierdo y apareció Raziel. Kanade no se movía, y Shidou sabía perfectamente que ella quería que él hiciera el primer movimiento, pero no le iba a dar el gusto, no de esa manera, así que le sonrió de forma retadora.

─¿Qué pasa, Kanade? ¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarme? Ven y no te contengas.

Kanade frunció el ceño al ser retada de esa manera, así que no se contuvo y se lanzó hacia Shidou con intención de matar al objetivo delante de ella.

«¡Aquí viene!». Shidou paró el ataque de Kanade usando a Sandalphon como escudo, para luego empujarla lejos con la espada. «Por poco y no me libro de ese ataque… Pero resistiré el tiempo suficiente… y si puedo lograr que se canse aún mejor».

Kanade en el momento en que volvió a tocar suelo fijo, voló directamente hacia el chico como si hubiera perdido tiempo que no volvería jamás aun si le rogases al mismo cielo; y se puso en marcha, embistió al chico de un rodillazo en el estómago, seguido de una patada en la pierna al dar una media vuelta. Shidou reaccionó rápidamente y la tomó del torso con las dos manos y estampó a Kanade contra el suelo, partiendo el concreto al hacer contacto y derramando un poco de sangre.

«¿Qué está haciendo, Kanade-sama?». Shu no podía entender el comportamiento de la chica, no como antes, ahora realmente estaba confundido, el verla pelear de esa forma, lo hacía sentir extraño… le daban ganas combatir a muerte con alguien…

─¡Kanade, vamos a hablar! ─Shidou le extendió su mano, Kanade la miró como si de un extraño se tratase la oferta… con trucos, con engaños, con mentiras que podrían darte la ilusión de algo que no existe, de algo que se ha perdido ya hace mucho tiempo, y ha quedado enterrado en la historia ─¿Kanade?

La chica aun sin levantarse pateó unos de los pies del chico, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio solo un poco; Kanade aprovechó la oportunidad, se levantó rápidamente y cambió los papeles con Shidou. Ahora él era el que se encontraba en el suelo, y ella, Kanade se encontraba encima del chico, sentada.

─¿K-Kanade?

Kanade no le dio ni la más mínima importancia al chico… Lo miró con una expresión gélida por unos segundos y después miró al cielo, mientras la incesante lluvia la empapaba, como si estuvieran debajo de un manantial de agua. Levantó uno de sus brazos, extendió la palma de su mano… y la cerró violentamente.

─¿Qué estas…? ─Shidou no pudo entender lo que ella quería hacer, hasta que en el cielo las nubes empezaron a mezclarse, como si se fuera a formar un tornado… En ese momento, Shidou lo supo, lo había visto antes, con Kurumi… Y la alarma solo empeoró la situación ─¿Un terremoto espacial? ¡Kanade!

La gente comenzó a correr directo a los refugios más cercanos, el pánico que siempre traían los terremotos espaciales siempre era muy extenso. Destrucción, muerte y catástrofe era lo que traían consigo, dependiendo del poder de cada espíritu… La AST, la DEM y Ratatoskr se pusieron en marcha como es debido.

─ _¡Shidou! ¿Dónde estás? ─_ dijo Kotori con preocupación por el intercomunicador. No entendía lo que pasaba, no habían lecturas de un espíritu nuevo, no había nada _─¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estás?_

─No te preocupes, Kotori, no es un nuevo espíritu ni nada… ─murmuró Shidou al ver que Kanade estaba un poco distraída y aprovechó para hablar con su hermana de la situación ─Yo estoy bien, lo que pasa es que-

El intercomunicador que se encontraba en su oreja le fue quitado por la chica; sabía que Kotori le llamaría, lo sabía perfectamente… Y eso le hizo dudar, pero negó débilmente con la cabeza y se alejó del chico.

─ _¡Shidou! ¡¿Shidou?! ¡Oye-_

Kanade aplastó el intercomunicador y lo hizo trizas, mientras miraba al chico, abrió la palma de su mano y caían los restos del intercomunicador; la chica lo miró por un momento, dudosa, pero al final volvió a su expresión normal y alzó el puño en el aire en dirección a la cara de Shidou, esperando…

─¡Kanade, detente! ─Shidou por más que le gritaba que se detenga, no había respuesta, nunca había nada, no quedaba nada.

La chica concentró energía espiritual en su puño, era tan denso que hasta se podía apreciar a simple vista, Shidou temió lo peor, y en cuanto Kanade dio el golpe de gracia a toda potencia, el chico se movió a un lado rápidamente y logró evadir el golpe. Se levantó y se alejó rápidamente a una distancia un poco segura, miró a la chica e intentó invocar a Sandalphon.

Kanade se levantó de la misma forma, y sin perder tiempo, corrió directamente hacia Shidou aun con su puño envuelto en energía espiritual. El chico esquivó golpe tras golpe, se había vuelto más rápido, había perfeccionado un poco sus reflejos y sus movimientos, podría perfectamente pelear casi de igual a igual con un espíritu.

─¡Kanade-sama! ─Shu llamó su atención, estaba más desesperado que nunca, estaba asustado ─¡Kanade-sama! ¡Detenga el terremoto espacial, sabe las consecuencias! ─Kanade no entendió lo que quería decir hasta que lo pensó a profundidad. Reaccionó extrañamente, su cuerpo se había quedado rígido por unos segundos, había agrandado sus ojos del miedo… Y con su pesar, detuvo el terremoto espacial; el clima lluvioso seguía igual, las nubes dejaron de mezclarse y se separaron lentamente, aun así, las personas en los refugios no salían… Y la AST estaba en camino.

─Detén esto, Kanade. Yo sé que no quieres pelear. ─Shidou por fin hizo aparecer al Ángel, estaba preparado para lo que sea, incluso a la fuerza sobrehumana del espíritu, no le importaba salir herido, si podía salvarla… como antes.

Kanade respondió a eso con un golpe directo a la cara de Shidou, pero este lo bloqueó con Sandalphon, y se aseguró de mantenerla cerca de él.

«Perdóname por esto, Kanade». Pensó Shidou antes de darle un rodillazo en el estómago a la chica, pero no hubo grito, no se pudo apreciar ni un sonido a pesar de haberlo sentido, Kanade hizo una mueca por el dolor, pero eso fue todo.

Kanade le metió un golpe en el estómago que le hizo escupir sangre, la chica aunque controlara su fuerza siquiera un poco, eso bastaba incluso para atravesar un árbol, pero Kanade no quería matarlo, no ahora…

Shidou repentinamente agachó la cabeza, a pesar de que sentía dolor y no era el mejor momento para dudar, al final… la abrazó.

─Lo siento… ─la chica fue sorprendida a más no poder, pero lo que si la sorprendió, fue lo que hizo el chico después ─Pero… ¿Ya es muy tarde, no? ─Shidou fue congelando su torso, Kanade se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente intentó alejarse, pero el chico no la soltaba. El hielo avanzaba más y más, por todas direcciones, y Kanade, antes de quedar completamente inmóvil, le dio un cabezazo al chico y ambos sangraron.

─¡¿Por qué?! ─gritó Shidou con desesperación, nadie entendió su repentino cambio, y la mirada del chico no ayudaba mucho; estaba enojado, estaba triste, estaba desesperado. Por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba, al final no pudo reprimir sus emociones y salieron a flote.

Kanade logró liberarse a tiempo del hielo y voló alto al ver que el chico se aproximaba a ella a una gran velocidad. Se alejó lo suficiente e invocó a Raziel en ambas manos.

─¡No te escaparás de nuevo, Kanade! ¡Vas a escucharme! ─el chico corrió en dirección al espíritu, se paró en una pequeña barda que separaba la calle con un desnivel de la ciudad. Y brincó, acompañado de corrientes de viento que lo ayudaron a embestir a la chica y hacer que cayeran en picada hacia el centro de la ciudad, Shu los siguió atravesando un portal, para luego observarlos desde un edificio.

─¡¿Realmente sabes lo que haces?! ─gritó con fuerza aun con heridas graves en todo el cuerpo, la caída no había sido nada suave, varias heridas en los dos se abrieron, y más en Kanade, que era la que había sido la primera en hacer contacto con el suelo, dejando un gran cráter.

Ambos, en cuanto se recuperaron un poco como para volver a pelear. Se levantaron, se alejaron considerablemente… y se volvieron a atacar, pero ahora pelearían con los ángeles, era todo o nada.

Choques de espadas, incluso algunos roses al tratar de evadir ataques; era lo que había, Shidou se acercó corriendo a la chica por detrás e hizo un corte vertical, pero fue parado con la mano de Kanade; sangró al hacer contacto con el Ángel de Tohka, Shidou intentó hacerla retroceder un poco, aunque le estuviera haciendo daño, no dio paso atrás y siguió con el ataque.

─Kanade…

La chica no se desconcentró ni un momento, era difícil mantener a raya al Ángel, y más cuando Shidou no paraba, pero por alguna razón aflojó un poco.

─¿Por qué…? ─murmuró en voz baja, como si hubiera algún bebé cerca que se despertaría al más mínimo sonido de gran potencia ─¡¿Qué hicimos mal?! ¡¿Qué?!

Una onda expansiva mandó lejos a Kanade, Shidou había incrementado repentinamente la fuerza con la que planeaba hacerla retroceder; y con eso, le hizo un corte un poco profundo en toda el área del brazo al completar el corte.

Kanade se levantó, y en cuanto se cerró la herida, voló hacia él y le dio un golpe en la cara, seguido de una patada en el estómago, y lo hizo escupir sangre en una cantidad más grande.

─¡¿Qué hicimos mal?! ¡Dímelo! ─su silencio abrumador eran como dagas que se insertaban en tu corazón y nunca dejarías de sangrar… nunca dejarías de sufrir al no poder sacarlas, al no poder librarte de ellas.

Antes de que siquiera alguno de los dos pudiera continuar, se escucharon explosiones y disparos en la dirección de Shu, Shidou temió que él solo se estaba encargando de las hechiceras que habían llegado al lugar. Muy en el fondo le agradeció dentro de su mente, y después se volvió a concentrar en la chica delante de él.

─¡¿Al menos te preocupas por los demás, Kanade?! ¡¿Sabes cómo se sienten?! ─Shidou le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que la hizo escupir sangre, seguido de otros más; la desesperación controlaba su cuerpo, controlaba su mente, no podía pensar con claridad. Realmente no quería herirla, pero no llegaría a nada si no lo hacía. Aun cuando la veía al rostro y la recordaba sonriendo, jugando… divirtiéndose junto a las demás con aquella sonrisa que era como el sol, incluso capaz de derretir las barreras que ponía la gente.

─¡Capitana, Hollow está junto a un humano! ─gritó una hechicera del AST al escapar de Shu, pero sorpresivamente una niebla espesa la envolvió y la lanzó hacia un edificio lejano.

Kanade aprovechó que Shidou se había distraído un poco y lo tomó por sorpresa, dándole un golpe en el pecho que lo mandó a estamparse contra un edificio cercano, incluso casi llegó a romper todo el muro; sangro por toda la espalda, y la cabeza no había recibido tanto el impacto, pero aun así tardó un poco en regenerarse; La lluvia incesante hacia que corriera la sangre por toda su cara, mezclándose con el agua.

Kanade caminó hacia él, al ver que Shidou no se movía, ¿tal vez este fue el golpe de gracia y no se volverá a levantar? Era lo que ella pensaba, así que decidió investigar.

La chica miró a Shidou por unos segundos, se acercó un poco, mientras lo veía directamente al rostro; lo observó como si fuera alguien totalmente desconocido, aunque no podía mirarlo completamente, gran parte de su flequillo le tapaba la mitad del rostro, pero se podía apreciar que estaba sangrando de la frente.

Kanade extendió su mano hacia el chico, como si fuera a tocarlo, pero inmediatamente retrocedió, no estaba pensando claramente, no debía de hacer nada arriesgado y menos en esta situación, así que retrocedió unos pasos y camino en dirección opuesta, pero…

Sangre corrió en grandes cantidades, la espalda de la chica había sangrado, y en cuanto se dio cuenta, un gran corte yacía en ese lugar, y un poco más atrás de ella, estaba Shidou; con Sandalphon un poco manchado de sangre por donde se podía apreciar con claridad.

─¿Sabes… lo que se siente pensar en que tienes la culpa de todo lo malo que ha sucedido? ─murmuró el chico con frustración, bajo la lluvia que nublaba la vista ─Kanade, cuando nos damos cuenta… ya es demasiado tarde para corregir nuestros errores…

Shidou se abalanzó sobre ella sin apartar la vista; un corte, dos cortes, así fue como el chico hizo su ataque, no dejó ni un espacio para que ella pudiera lanzar un contraataque, y así se la llevó. Kanade iba retrocediendo en cada golpe que daba el chico, hasta que hubo un punto en el que se cansó y esquivó el ataque al dar un pequeño salto a un lado.

─Aún no es tarde… Kanade, pero si tu no quieres cambiar nadie puede hacer nada, así que… ─ él caminó hacia ella con tranquilidad, mientras le apuntaba con Sandalphon mientras paraba de caminar al estar cerca de ella, solo aproximadamente un metro y el silencio los separaba, aun así… se sentía realmente solitario, como si no hubiera nadie presente.

Kanade no quiso escucharlo, concentró de nuevo energía espiritual en su puño y lo dirigió hacia el chico, pero este paró el ataque con la palma de su mano; ambos intentaron hacer retroceder al otro, pero ninguno cedía tan fácilmente.

─Realmente no debí de haberte dejado de buscar ese día… ─murmuró el ─¿Y sabes qué? ¡Me arrepiento más de lo que te puedes imaginar, Kanade! ─le dio un cabezazo; lo que abrió una herida en la cabeza que la hizo sangrar. Seguido de una patada en el estómago que le hizo escupir sangre, y al final la embistió, quedando él encima de ella, mientras congelaba sus manos y pies para que no intentara escapar.

─¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, por qué?! ─le gritó, no hubo respuesta.

─¡Las haces sufrir, date cuenta! ─ella le miró con confusión, se podía apreciar en su rostro empapado por la lluvia que estaba… ¿triste?

─¡No sabes cuánto te extraño! ¡Cuánto te extrañamos! ─la chica cerró sus ojos, ya no quería seguir escuchándolo, pero no podía evitarlo.

─¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicimos mal…? ─Shidou al final soltó una lagrima, estaba cansado de pelear, ya no quería hacerlo, y menos si era contra ella… contra su amiga. La veía, había sangre en su rostro, en su cuerpo, y aunque no hubieran heridas, él lo recordó, recordó que fue la causa, pero también sabía que no todo había sido su culpa, solo… Solo quería volver a como era antes, sin herir a nadie a quien quiere.

─Piensas… ¡¿Piensas que es divertido todo esto?! ¡¿Por qué no haces nada?! ─la chica solo evadió su mirada de dolor al verlo. Sentía culpa, y sobre todo, un gran remordimiento, pero no podía hacer nada.

─¡¿Por qué no hablas?! ¡Maldición!

Caían las gotas, pasaba el tiempo, el silencio era abrumador para el chico que yacía encima del espíritu. Miles de gotas caían en su rostro, que fácilmente podrían ser confundidas con lágrimas, lagrimas que han estado queriendo brotar desde hace mucho tiempo, esperando… implorando porque llegase el día en que por fin podría decir lo que siente, lo que sentirá. Pero no… no hubo respuesta, y difícilmente Shidou creyó que la habría.

Al final, el chico se sentó y miraba al cielo, procurando que no le cayera ninguna gota de lluvia en el ojo, mientras que el hielo que inmovilizaba a Kanade se había derretido, ella se sentó junto a él… aunque nadie decía nada, ¿pero para qué?

Shu se iba acercando a ellos a su debido tiempo, no quería interrumpir, pero seguía preocupado…

─Kanade, yo-

─Bien, fue suficiente charla ─dijo alguien extrañamente conocido para Shidou y todos los presentes, y antes de que cualquiera de los dos chicos pudiera reaccionar, Kanade había sido atravesada por una cuchilla que había sobresalido del suelo, dejándola inconsciente al instante ─Tiene efectos adormecedores, pero no te preocupes, no se va a morir, es inmortal después de todo.

─¡Kuro! ─gritó Shidou con enojo, y al verlo sonreír de manera burlona solo empeoró la situación.

─Realmente… ─el mencionado murmuró con decepción, mientras se giraba para ver a Shu, con una mirada que te decía claramente que no estaba feliz ─¿Qué tienes que decir a todo esto, Shu?

─Yo-

─¡Él no tiene la culpa! Fui yo ─dijo Shidou sin titubear, mientras sostenía a Kanade en sus brazos.

─No. Él tuvo la culpa, no la detuvo, y ahora todos sufrirán las consecuencias ─dijo con una sonrisa; el odio de Shidou cada vez crecía más, mientras que el miedo interno que sentía Shu temió lo peor ─Pero… es cierto que también tuviste la culpa, Itsuka Shidou. Nunca debiste de haberte aparecido por aquí… Y menos pelear con ella.

─No les hagas daño, Kuro. Te estás pasando esta vez ─dijo Shu un poco harto, estaba cansado de tener que soportar al chico de cabello negro, le enojaba lo que hacía, lo que planeaba, lo que causaba al aparecer. Pero tenía que aguantarse, solo por ella…

─Vas a recibir tu castigo, Shu. Ya no volverás a estar junto a Kanade-san, olvídate de que ella existió para ti. ─esas palabras fueron desgarradoras, no podían salir de la cabeza de Shu, y solo le hacía más daño del que debería de recibir.

─¡No dejaré que hagas eso!

─¿Oh…? ¿Entonces te estas revelando? Bien, pues ahora vive con la culpa. ─el chico de ojos rojos extendió la palma de su mano hacia Shidou, sin mirarlo. Ambos jóvenes se preguntaron que qué era lo que planeaba hacer, hasta que sonrió con malicia ─Adiós, Itsuka Shidou-kun…

Shidou fue atravesado por tres cuchillas e inmediatamente cayó al suelo, sin oportunidad de siquiera entender lo que le había pasado.

─¡Kuro! ─Shu corrió hacia él, pero enseguida fue detenido en cuanto estuvo a solo unos pasos de él ─¡Detente, Kuro!

─¡Je! ¿Realmente piensas que vas a salir intacto cuando todo esto fue tú culpa? ─Kuro lo miró con desprecio, como si fuera lo peor que ha existido en años.

─¡Ellos no tienen la culpa, no los metas en esto!

─Claro que tienen la culpa… Y más Yatogami Tohka-san y Shimizu Kanade… ─el chico de cabellos negros se alejó de él, mientras lo miraba con una gran sonrisa ─Solo estamos retrasando lo inevitable, Shu.

─Esto no estaba planeado, Kuro. ¡Nada de esto!

─Es suficiente charla. ─antes de que Shu pudiera decir algo, una cuchilla salió directamente hacia su pecho, lo atravesó y cayó. Mientras lo empapaba la lluvia, aquella que lo hacía tan feliz de solo sentirla, ahora parecía que estaba en su contra ─Ni pienses en regresar, Shu…

Y después de eso, se llevó a Kanade y desaparecieron en las sombras.

─S-Shidou… s-solo… ─el chico se arrastró hacia el mencionado, y mientras la herida era curada, este se levantaba con dificultad ─maldita s-sea… Todo esto… fue mi culpa.

El chico se lamentó bajo la lluvia, lo que más temió que sucediera, pasó; así como la corriente de agua que se lleva todo lo que quieres en un instante, para jamás volver. Shu nunca había tenido nada, y cuando creyó que por fin podría tener el cariño de alguien, ella desaparece… dejándolo solo otra vez, esperando la muerte.

* * *

(Notas)

Este fue un capitulo largo, no pensé que lo sería realmente, espero haberlo hecho bien, y muchas gracias a Kyubi1 por apoyarme cuando no sabía realmente que poner.

Bien, bien, eso es todo. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	32. Origen-Parte 1

Capítulo 32: Origen- Parte 1

Shu fue curando sus heridas lentamente, una niebla extraña salía de su cuerpo y mitigaba el dolor, pero las heridas aún estaban ahí, tanto físicas como mentales. Pero lo que más le preocupó, fue el chico inconsciente de cabello azul, y con un duro esfuerzo, se levantó, caminó hacia él y lo examinó un poco.

─Sus heridas no tardarán tanto en curarse, pero no creo que despierte en un buen rato. Las cuchillas que Kuro le enterró, así como a Kanade-sama, contenían efectos adormecedores…

Shu levantó como pudo al chico y lo apoyó en su hombro, mientras caminaba un poco junto a él.

─Muy a mi pesar… Te llevaré con… esos espíritus ─murmuró el chico de cabello blanco mientras miraba de reojo a Shidou, sin apartar la vista del camino─. Supongo que usaré algún portal… Aunque después de eso… ya no podré usar más energía…

Una niebla extraña comenzó a salir del cuerpo del chico nuevamente, tomando la forma del borde de una puerta, mientras que en el interior de esta se podía apreciar otro lugar completamente diferente.

─A-Allá… vamos. ─El chico cruzó junto con Shidou el portal, y para cuando salieron de este, estaban justo enfrente de la casa del chico─. ¿No hay… nadie? ─murmuró al ver que las luces estaban completamente apagadas.

Shu cayó exhausto enfrente de la casa de Shidou, ya no podía hacer nada, a él también lo había herido de gravedad, además de los efectos adormecedores. Aguantó todo lo que pudo, con el único objetivo de llevar a Shidou a un lugar seguro, que lo atendieran lo más rápido posible… pero al final, no había nadie, había sido en vano.

* * *

─ _¿Quién…?_

 _Él abrió los ojos, fue la primera vez en su vida que lo hacía; estaba recostado sobre un suelo gélido, todo a su alrededor estaba destruido, en mal estado… Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que algún humano pisó ese lugar. Él era un chico de estatura promedio, su piel era blanca, sus ojos eran de un color tan rojo como la sangre, y su cabello era tan blanco como la nieve, con un pequeño mechón azul marino._

─ _¿Dónde…?_

 _Pero él no estaba solo, a un lado del chico se encontraba una niña, podría decirse que era casi exactamente igual a él y aún estaba inconsciente, dormía como si jamás fuera a despertar._

─ _¿Cómo he-_

 _Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo saber lo que le había pasado; su cabeza le comenzó a doler, conocimiento de un mundo que ni siquiera conocía le llegó de golpe, y recuerdos de lo que le había pasado en el tiempo en que estuvo profundamente dormido._

─ _¿Yo soy…?_

 _Se preguntó con confusión, mientras que la niña que yacía a un lado de él abrió los ojos y se sentó, mientras lo miraba fijamente. El chico de igual manera se sentó, mientras la veía como si la conociera._

─ _Shu… ─murmuró con una voz dulce y confundida, lo veía con la mirada perdida, con aquellos ojos de un color carmesí, con un cabello lacio y brillante de color blanco. Después, miró sus manos, se preguntó que hacia ahí, cuál era su razón de estar ahí, y un nombre vino a su mente ─Kanade…_

─ _Tú eres…_

* * *

─¡Kaori! ─gritó con preocupación al despertar de un recuerdo; se levantó violentamente, estaba sudando y su piel estaba un poco pálida─. Kao… ─tosió sangre en una cantidad menor, estaba en un lugar desconocido; y había una luz en el techo que le molestaba más de lo normal, le dolían sus ojos, le dolía todo el cuerpo y al final, cayó de nuevo en una cama. Aparatos extraños estaban sobre su cuerpo, y una mujer de cabello gris con ojos azules con unas características ojeras lo observaba detenidamente, anotando todo lo que veía en una pequeña libreta.

─Parece que ya has despertado. Pensamos que no lo harías, ya han pasado dos días ─dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a él tranquilamente─. Estas mejor de lo que esperábamos, eso es bueno ─sonrió sinceramente, mientras que el chico la miró confundido.

─Tengo que… tengo que irme. ─Intentó mover su cuerpo, pero no podía ahora, se había quedado sin energías, pero tenía algo que hacer, algo importante que no podía dejar atrás.

─No puedes hacer nada, ahora mismo estas muy débil. Tienes que descansar ─dijo la mujer, mientras que alguien abría una puerta lentamente─. Pero antes, te vamos a hacer unas preguntas.

Kotori entró por la puerta, mientras se sentaba junto a la Analista y sacaba una de sus paletas.

«Itsuka Kotori… Efreet». Pensó el chico en cuanto la vio tan segura de sí, con ese cabello rojizo al igual que sus ojos, con cintas negras que la caracterizaban como la comandante del Fraxinus.

─Buenos días. Tú debes de ser Shu… ¿verdad?

El chico dudó por unos segundos, mientras asentía con la cabeza lentamente, nervioso.

─Primero, antes que nada. Gracias ─dijo ella con una sonrisa de alivio─. Gracias por llevar a mi hermano a un lugar seguro, no conozco las razones por las cuales lo hiciste, pero te lo agradezco.

─No fue… nada ─murmuró mientras ladeaba la cabeza, evitando cualquier contacto visual con aquellas dos. «¿Cómo fue que me trajeron aquí? No había nadie en ese entonces»

─Deberías de agradecerle a Yoshino cuando puedas, después de todo, fue ella la que te encontró a ti y a Shidou.

«¿Yoshino…? ¿Hermit?»

─Bien, Shu. ¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas? Me gustaría que contestaras con la verdad ─preguntó la comandante, mientras que el chico asintió con nerviosismo─. ¿Qué eres?

No hubo respuesta, Shu se quedó completamente callado, y aunque sospechara en el fondo que le iban a hacer ese tipo de preguntas, dudó en contestar, pero… ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ya no estaba del lado de aquellos seres iguales a él, ya no más, ya no tendría que esconderse y no hacer nada cuando veía que no hacían lo correcto.

─Yo… ─murmuró sin completar su respuesta. Kotori, así como Reine, pusieron más atención que nunca, sin apartar la vista de él─. Yo soy un… espíritu artificial… ─él agachó la cabeza, la mayor parte de su flequillo le tapaba la mitad superior del rostro. Kotori lo sospechó, en el momento en que lo habían traído lo examinaron y tenía lecturas espirituales, solo que no estaba segura, y no podía asegurar nada concreto ─Pero…

─¿Pero…?

El chico miró a Reine, como si esta ya supiera lo que él intentaba decir, y después de indagar un poco en su mente, halló la respuesta.

─Kotori… Cuando encontré las lecturas espirituales, también se encontraron lecturas negativas…

La chica se levantó de golpe, miró con impresión al chico delante de ella.

─¿E-Eres… un espíritu inverso? ─él asintió débilmente, Kotori no sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero decidió mejor calmarse un poco y volver a su lugar─. Discúlpame, pero me sorprendiste un poco… ¿Podemos seguir con las preguntas?

─Claro…

─¿Desde cuándo existes?

─Desde hace cinco años…

«¿Hace cinco años? Eso fue… el mismo año en que me convertí en espíritu». Pensó Kotori con confusión, pero después pensaría más a fondo sobre eso ─Si eres un espíritu artificial, ¿cuál es tu origen? ¿Cómo es que eres un espíritu inverso?

─Nacimos por… un espíritu que estaba siendo invertido, supongo… ─dijo un poco indiferente, pero se le notaba nervioso. Kotori y Reine lo notaron, pero prefirieron preguntar otra cosa.

─¿Nacimos? ¿A quiénes te refieres? ─preguntó Reine con la libreta en mano, esperando la oportunidad para anotar su respuesta.

─A mí y… a Kaori ─dijo sin querer realmente hacerlo, no quería que supieran de ella, pero ahora tenía que hacerlo, o no podría volver con ella.

─¿Kaori? ¿Quién es?

─Es un espíritu artificial inverso como yo, solo que ella es un poco más débil que los espíritus inversos ─murmuró en respuesta, un poco inquieto al querer irse y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

─Shu, ¿conoces a Kanade? Shin me dijo que le mencionaste que siempre la acompañabas ─preguntó Reine con interés, al parecer había tocado la debilidad del chico, este comenzó a actuar completamente extraño.

─Y-Yo… ─comenzó a tartamudear y miró hacia la puerta nervioso─. ¿Puedo ir primero con Kaori? Necesito ver si está bien…

─Está bien, pero yo te acompañaré ─dijo Kotori después de pensarlo un poco para darle su respuesta final, y no iba a aceptar un no.

─Estoy bien con eso… Ya después, les diré todo lo que quieran saber, y todo lo que sé.

Después de eso, Kotori hizo que la siguiera hasta el punto de teletransporte. Shu le indicó las coordenadas y desaparecieron en un destello azul, y seguido de eso, los dos aparecieron afuera de una casa de un piso muy alejada de la ciudad, parecía estar en buenas condiciones y se encontraba un poco escondida.

─¿Qué es este lugar?

─Es… la base temporal que usaba cuando no estaba con aquellos tres, aquí está Kaori. Esperándola a ella… ─murmuró por lo bajo, al parecer le entristecía un poco todo lo referente con la niña.

Kotori iba a decir algo, pero en eso, la puerta de aquella casa se abría lentamente, mientras una niña se asomaba con hostilidad para ver quien perturbaba su tranquilidad. Pero en cuanto vio a Shu, se volvió adorable inmediatamente, dejó la frialdad de lado y sonrió cálidamente, mientras caminaba hacia él.

«Esa niña… Se parece a Kanade, es como una versión pequeña de ella, a excepción de los ojos». Pensó Kotori sin quitarle la vista de encima, y ahora que la observaba más de cerca, ella era casi de la misma estatura que Yoshino se podría decir, no diferenciaba si era más alta, más bajita o del mismo tamaño.

─Shu… No viniste en dos días, ¿qué paso? ─preguntó la niña preocupada, mientras miraba a la chica de cabello rojizo a un lado de él─. ¿Quién es ella?

─Descúbrelo tu sola, Kaori.

La niña asintió decidida, para después voltear completamente la vista a la chica delante de ella. Cerró sus ojos, y después de cinco segundos, los volvió a abrir, mientras sonreía débilmente.

─Es un espíritu… ¿Quieres que te diga Kotori o Efreet? ─preguntó la niña seriamente, mientras que la comandante retrocedió un paso sorprendida.

─Puedes decirme Kotori… ─murmuró en respuesta un poco nerviosa, mientras que la niña asintió con la cabeza, y después volvió a mirar al chico.

─Shu, ¿cuándo voy a verla? ¿Cuándo la traerás? ─preguntó Kaori con ilusión, había esperado mucho tiempo, y ya quería verla, no podía esperar más.

─Lo siento, Kaori… Pero no se podrá, no ahora. ─La niña se entristeció ante esa respuesta, y aunque ya lo sabía muy en el fondo, le decepcionó un poco─. Kaori, la razón por la que vine aquí fue para llevarte a otro lugar, vamos a responder algunas preguntas, ¿está bien?

─Sí, está bien… ¿Kotori nos va a llevar a ese lugar?

─Sí, no te preocupes ─respondió con seguridad, mientras Kotori le avisaba al Fraxinus para transportarlos de vuelta─. Prepárate, Kaori ─murmuró el chico, para después desaparecer del lugar en un destello azul, y aparecer de vuelta en la nave.

Kotori les pidió que la siguieran de vuelta en la habitación en la que estaba antes, y en cuanto llegaron, comenzaron con las preguntas nuevamente.

─Bien, Shu. Ahora que ya está Kaori-chan con nosotros, puedes decirnos todo lo que sabes.

─Está bien ─dijo el chico─. ¿Por dónde comienzo?

─¿Qué es Kaori-chan? ─preguntó la analista, y aunque supiera un poco, quería saber más y más sobre ella.

─¿Kaori? Ella es igual a mí, solo que de la misma manera, un poco diferente ─respondió el chico, confundiendo a las otras dos─. Quiero decir, cuando Kaori se formó de… pequeños restos de energía espiritual negativa, y eso causó que al formarse, estuviera escasa de poder espiritual, casi vacía por dentro, pero al paso de los años se fue "llenando", por decirlo así, además de yo tener que darle también de mí energía… Eso es lo que la hace diferente de mí y los otros tres.

─Espera, ¿dices que esos otros chicos también lo son?

─Sí… lamentablemente… Bueno, ¿tienen otra pregunta importante que hacerme?

─Sí, así que-

─Oye, Kotori… ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Kanade? ─preguntó Kaori, impresionando repentinamente a la comandante y a la analista, ahora una gran duda yacía en sus mentes.

* * *

(Notas)

Bien, otro capítulo listo, espero que les haya gustado, y espero que se hayan resuelto algunas dudas que tenían, aunque creo que surgieron más, pero todo se resolverá en la segunda parte y próximos capítulos.

También Kaori-chan, que siempre ha estado aquí, pero nunca se le vio, y de igual forma, se irán descubriendo cosas sobre ella próximamente.

¡Nos vemos!


	33. Origen-P2-Un legado que hay que olvidar

Capítulo 33: Origen- Parte 2- Un legado que hay que olvidar

─D-Disculpa… ¿Podrías repetir la pregunta? ─preguntó Kotori al no creer completamente en lo que la niña le había dicho, pensó que tal vez había escuchado mal, aquel nombre que le enviaba tantos recuerdos a la mente, tanto buenos como malos.

─¿Hay un espíritu que se llama Kanade, verdad? ¿Dónde está? ─preguntó Kaori un poco desesperada, quería saber, pero también quería guardar la calma por cualquier situación inesperada que se pudiera presentar.

─E-Ella…

Kotori se quedó callada, no podría decirlo claramente porque realmente no conocía las razones por las cuales sucedió lo que sucedió. La pequeña Kaori notó esa reacción y frunció el ceño un poco decepcionada, y en ese mismo momento, sus pupilas se volvieron negras.

─ _Abyss_ ─murmuró Kaori mirando directamente a los ojos a la comandante.

─¿Q-Qué hiciste? ─preguntó la espíritu Efreet confundida, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera lo notó, la niña la miró con una sonrisa y después de cerrar sus ojos, volvió a la normalidad.

─Vi tus recuerdos.

─¡¿Qué?! ─Tanto Kotori como Reine gritaron de la sorpresa, Kaori no entendía el por qué habían actuado así, la confundió.

─¿Por qué actúan así? ¿Hice algo malo?

─¡No puedes mirar sin permiso los recuerdos de otras personas! ─gritó Kotori un poco sonrojada, y aunque estuviera un poco molesta, ella era una niña y había que enseñarle lo que no se debe de hacer para educarla correctamente.

─¡No te preocupes! Solo revisé los recuerdos que tienen que ver con Kanade ─respondió la niña en su defensa, mientras Korori suspiraba con alivió─. Ahora ya sé lo que pasó, ya no tienes que decir nada, Kotori.

─Está bien… Ahora-

─¡Kotori! ─Tohka repentinamente entró por la puerta algo preocupada, pero en cuanto vio a la pequeña versión de Kanade delante de ella, no pudo evitar correr hacia ella.

─¿Qué pasa, Tohka?

La chica volvió en sí y miró a la comandante con ojitos llorosos.

─¡Kotori, Shidou no me escucha y sigue y sigue entrenando! ─respondió con un poco de molestia.

─Déjalo, Tohka. Shidou ya fue dado de alta hace un día, los análisis demuestran que ya está bien, aunque no debe de excederse de más, pero está estable. ─Kotori intentó calmar a la espíritu enojada delante de ella, Tohka pareció ceder un poco, pero aún seguía molesta─. ¿Eso es todo a lo que has venido?

─Eh… ─Tohka pensó por unos segundos, se le había olvidado lo más importante que la había traído directo a Kotori. Pero después de pensarlo mucho, al fin pudo recordar claramente─. ¡Natsumi intentó escapar!

─¡Comienza por eso primero!

─L-Lo siento…

─Bien, tendré que hablar con ella ─dijo un poco molesta al levantarse de la silla y caminar hacia Tohka, pero antes de salir, miró a los otros tres─. Reine, te encargo que sigas con el interrogatorio, volveré en cuanto terminé de hablar con Natsumi.

Los dos espíritus se marcharon, y en cuanto se cerró la puerta, la Oficial Analista volvió a su trabajo.

─Dime… Murasame Reine, ¿qué quieres saber? ─preguntó con mucha seguridad, igualmente la niña le veía muy segura de sí, habían cambiado en cuanto se fue Kotori. ─No tienes de que preocuparte por nada, Murasame Reine-san, ya lo sabemos todo.

─¿A qué te refieres?

─Eres la que sabe más cosas sobre Ángel que cualquiera de nosotros, incluso ocultándole cosas a los espíritus y a tu propia comandante, ¿o me equivoco? ─preguntó con interés, y aunque ya sabiendo la respuesta a la pregunta formulada, quería escucharlo de ella.

La mujer no supo qué responder, ¿qué era lo que querían obtener de todo esto? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que buscaba? ¿Lo que buscaban?

─Es por… su propio bien ─murmuró una respuesta confusa a pesar de no querer hacerlo, ¿pero cómo podría? Tenía que cumplir la promesa que le pidió aquella chica. «¿Le dijo Ángel? Ese era su antiguo apodo, pero al parecer solo es usado por Isaac Wescott y Ellen Mira Mathers».

─¿Que es por su propio bien? ─preguntó con curiosidad, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba por toda la habitación, sin apartar la vista de la mujer de lentes─. ¿Acaso eso no es mentir? ¿No es más importante tratar de averiguar en cómo ayudarla?

─Lo sé, pero las circunstancias-

─Esa respuesta es aceptable… Las circunstancias, la razón de mentir solo para no preocupar a los demás, la razón detrás de todo lo ocurrido, ¿no?

«¿Qué está tratando de lograr? No lo entiendo». Pensó Reine un poco nerviosa, ¿cuándo la situación se había vuelto al revés? Ahora ella era a la que interrogaban, pero lo que más le preocupaba era lo que podrían hacer los espíritus inversos.

─Podemos hablar tranquilamente aquí, no tema en revelar algunas cosas, Murasame Reine. De todas formas ya lo sabemos todo. ─Imágenes flotantes aparecieron detrás de Shu, como si atrás de él hubiera una pantalla gigante pero invisible─. Hay que hablar con la verdad, ¿no te parece?

─¿Eso es…? ─murmuró Reine al ver que las imágenes estaban empezando a aclararse más. Vio la vez en que Shidou selló a Kanade, seguido de eso, se pudo apreciar la vez en que fue capturada por la DEM nuevamente, vio una imagen del pasado de Kanade que solo Shidou sabía, pero lo que menos se esperó encontrar es que en una de esas imágenes, estaban ella y Kanade, solo que la chica traía en la mano unas pastillas, y la última imagen era del Tanabata, donde todo empeoró sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo─. ¿Qué quieres lograr con todo esto? Si ya sabes lo que pasa, ¿entonces por qué haces esto?

─Por nada ─dijo con indiferencia al verla directamente a los ojos─. Simplemente hay que saber, sin engaños, sin mentiras. ¿No crees que para tener una sana convivencia no hay que decir mentiras ni ocultar nada?

─Bueno, es verdad, pero aun así… ─Reine no estaba de acuerdo del todo con los espíritus inversos, pero aun así tenía que seguirles el juego, no podía arriesgar a todos por un posible descontrol emocional progresivo.

─¡No te preocupes! ─dijo la niña con una sonrisa al ver su preocupación─. Lo único que queremos es saber sobre Kanade, no vamos a hacer nada malo.

─¿Realmente?

─¡Sí! ─respondió la niña, mientras se acercaba a ella─. Y a cambio, te daremos un recuerdo que responderá a las preguntas que no han sido contestadas.

─¿Un recuerdo?

─Sí… Vamos a indagar en el pasado, ¿no suena interesante? ─preguntó la niña con emoción, mientras su expresión parecía tan tranquila─. Nadie más sabe sobre esto, solo ese hombre turbio, su compañera y los otros espíritus inversos, ¿no es emocionante?

─Kaori, cálmate un poco ─dijo en voz alta el único chico en la habitación, mientras hacía desaparecer las imágenes flotantes y volvía a su asiento.

─Voy a comenzar, ¿estas preparada, señorita?

─Sí, no te preocupes ─dijo la Analista segura, pero en el interior estaba algo nerviosa, ¿acaso esto tendrá un efecto secundario en un futuro? ¿Algo le pasará después de esto? Ella no lo sabía, pero lo que más temía era lo que iba a ver, lo que iba a descubrir.

─ _Abyss… Translatio di memoire…_

En ese momento, la niña le miró con sus ojos carmesís, mientras que sus pupilas blancas volvieron a ser negras. Y de solo mirarla un segundo, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, mientras que miles de imágenes venían a su mente, y ahí fue cuando lo vio.

* * *

 _Una chica encadenada de pies y manos se encontraba en medio de una habitación completamente vacía, a excepción de una máquina extraña que se encontraba frente a ella. Y aquel espíritu no se movía, no se resistía y realmente no parecía con vida si la observabas directamente a los ojos, unos ojos que habían perdido su brillo después de tanta desesperación._

─ _Comenzando nuevo proyecto: extracción de la sephira crystal._

 _Ella levantó la mirada al escuchar voces, y ahí los vio, a ese hombre que tanto dolor le había causado con fines que no conocía. Y él la veía, con una sonrisa en su rostro que podía significar muchas cosas._

─ _Empiecen ─dijo sin titubear, a pesar de saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir._

 _En cuanto el hombre conocido como Isaac Westtcot dio la orden, de la máquina salió un gancho que iba directo a su pecho, perforándola en un parpadear._

─ _¡Ahhhhhh! ─Se oyó un grito desgarrador por parte del espíritu, ella se retorcía de dolor al ya no poder aguantarlo más; trataba de liberarse, pero no podía hacer nada─. ¡Detenteeee! ─Aquel gancho se adentraba más y más en su cuerpo, con la única tarea de extraer el cristal que se encontraba dentro de ella._

─ _No hay rastros del cristal, señor. ¿Qué hacemos-_

 _Antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar, una espesa niebla de color negro comenzó a manifestarse fuera del cuerpo del espíritu, cubriéndola de poco a poco. Su apariencia comenzó a cambiar, su piel se volvió más pálida de lo normal, las puntas de su cabello blanco se volvieron negras, sus ojos comenzaban a parpadear de un color rojo._

 _El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír, e inmediatamente el gancho fue retirado de la chica, pero ella se seguía retorciendo de la misma manera, como si se estuviera resistiendo a un dolor indescriptible._

─ _¡¿Qué está pasando?! ─Un científico gritó en pánico, toda la instalación comenzó a fallar, las luces parpadeaban sin cesar, los colores blancos de la habitación donde la mantenían cautiva se volvían de un color oscuro al hacer contacto con aquella niebla que bajaba de su cuerpo._

─ _¡Los parámetros del espíritu comienzan a bajar drásticamente, está bajando a la categoría E!_

─ _Ike, esto-_

 _Antes de que la hechicera pudiera continuar, una esfera se formó alrededor del espíritu conteniéndola adentro, hasta que la niebla cubrió toda la esfera y no se pudo apreciar qué era lo que estaba pasando, solo se escuchaban gritos que cesaron misteriosamente después de unos minutos; la esfera se rompió, y la espíritu volvió a la normalidad mientras caía inconsciente al suelo._

─ _Llévenla de vuelta al cuarto de examinación, encárguenle a Midori que atienda sus heridas._

* * *

─¿Qué fue… eso? ─Reine estaba confundida, aun no procesaba completamente lo que acababa de ver, el dolor en la cabeza paró y aun así no entendía completamente lo que había observado, ni siquiera sabía la razón por la que Kanade se encontraba en ese lugar.

─La respuesta a tu pregunta, señorita.

─Todo lo que viste fue real, Kanade-sama no lo recuerda ya que quedó inconsciente. Pero lo importante aquí es lo que se vio al final, ¿no es cierto? ─preguntó con interés aquel chico.

─Entonces… Si Kanade en el pasado se invirtió, ¿eso significa que ustedes….?

─Sí, es lo que piensas… ─Shu murmuró en respuesta, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Kaori.

─Kanade es el espíritu que nos dio origen a nosotros, la persona quien nos creó, ¿es extraño?

─Pero no entiendo cómo es que un solo espíritu puede generar tantos, ninguna de ellas podría tener tal poder ─dijo Reine no muy convencida de todo lo que le habían dicho aquellos dos, pero después de todas esas pruebas no sabía lo que tenía que decir o pensar.

─Eso es simple, lo voy a explicar solo una vez, que ya hemos tocado este tema antes, y no vale la pena volverlo a mencionar ─indicó Shu, en el fondo con un poco de molestia, pero sería más apropiado decirle cansancio; Reine asintió con la cabeza, al igual que Kaori, y Shu comenzó su explicación─. Primero, cuando Kanade-sama se invirtió, que fue por solo unos segundos, liberó demasiada energía espiritual, de allí me formé yo completamente, de los restos que sobraron se formó Kaori y yo le fui dando energía para que no se desvaneciera. Segundo; Kuro, Evia e Irina se formaron gracias a Yatogami Tohka y su inversión completa, con la ayuda de algunos rastros de energía espiritual que había sido liberada a través del tiempo en que Kanade-sama había sido torturada, esa energía se juntó con la que Yatogami Tohka liberó al usar Paverschlev, y nacieron esos tres… Sé que lo dije todo de una sola vez, pero al menos si analizas esta información con cuidado lo entenderás.

─Shu puede ser útil en ciertas ocasiones.

─Está bien, comprendo. ¿Esa es la única información que-

Antes de que Reine pudiera terminar de formular su pregunta, Kotori entró a la habitación un poco cansada.

─¿Qué pasó con Natsumi, Kotori?

─Natsumi se recuperó un poco e intentó escapar cambiando su forma a la de Tohka, pero la Tohka real se topó con ella y al entrar en pánico le dio un cabezazo que la dejó inconsciente… ─respondió Kotori intentando no reírse al recordar lo que Tohka le había dicho─. Después de eso, ella la llevó de vuelta a la sala de cuarentena del Fraxinus y vino para decírmelo.

─Ya veo, al menos Tohka estuvo ahí para ayudar.

─Por cierto, escuché la explicación de Shu… Reine, quiero que me expliques todo lo que pasó.

Después de que la comandante dijo eso, los dos espíritus se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta.

─Bueno, esto ahora no nos concierne, así que nos vamos ─anunció el chico con una sonrisa, mientras la niña les decía adiós con la mano.

─¡Espera! ¿A dónde van?

─Vamos a hacer una visita, ¡nos vemos! ─El chico alzó las manos mientras se despedía, creando un portal a quien sabe dónde, y antes de que Kotori pudiera decir algo, se fueron.

─Son… muy extraños…

* * *

Mientras que en la casa de Shidou, él estaba entrenando como siempre lo hacía a la misma hora, solo que nadie lo acompañaba en ese momento, estaba entrenando solo.

─¡Ya casi! ─gritó el chico al golpear un árbol con gran potencia, sin detenerse ni un momento para descansar─. Un poco más ─murmuró al dar el último golpe, que al parecer había sido más potente que los anteriores, logrando así hacerle un pequeño cráter al árbol.

El chico suspiró, mientras se sentaba a un lado del árbol y sacaba una hoja del bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras la observaba.

─Kanade… ¿Cómo me ayudará esto? ─preguntó en voz baja mientras miraba la hoja─. Realmente no entiendo muy bien este entrenamiento, pero supongo que ponerlo en práctica todas las noches a la misma hora me ayuda un poco. Aunque ahora no es de noche…

Shidou volvía a repasar lo que veía en la hoja, mientras lo leía en voz baja.

─Mejora tu fuerza física, mejora tus reflejos, y entonces serás capaz de estar a la par de un espíritu. Lo primero que tienes que aprender es a atravesar un árbol solo con tus puños, con tu fuerza, sé que suena extraño, e incluso ridículo, pero es lo que tienes que hacer. En cuanto perfores el árbol hasta la mitad, seguirás con la siguiente parte, recuerda que cuando estés a punto de dar el golpe, debes estar en calma, no debes de pensar en nada más que en tus objetivos a lograr, lo que te da la fuerza para hacer todo lo que haces… ─dijo al terminar de leer, mientras suspiraba aun sin entenderlo completamente. «Realmente esto no suena a que lo haya escrito ella, pero tengo que creer en las palabras de Reine y también confiar en ella, por el momento haré lo que dice todo esto».

Volvió a guardar la hoja, se levantó y miró aquel punto del árbol en que había dejado un hueco considerable. Alzó su puño en el aire mientras preparaba el ataque, pero en eso, sintió algo que lo desconcentró de su objetivo principal por completo, para Shidou fue como si el tiempo fuera en cámara lenta, como si se hubiera detenido por unos segundos; él reaccionó rápidamente a la primera señal de peligro y al darse la vuelta se cubrió con un brazo la cara, mientras que con el otro se cubrió gran parte del abdomen, pero lo que menos se esperaba fue lo que vino después.

Sintió varios impactos, pero aun así no sintió dolor ni nada parecido.

─Vaya… No me esperaba que lo detuvieras, Shidou-oniisan ─dijo una voz dulce y agradable al oído, y en cuanto el chico abrió sus ojos, vio a una pequeña niña de cabello blanco delante de él a una distancia segura─. No esperaba que lo predijeras. Bien hecho.

─¡¿Quién eres?! ─preguntó el chico con inquietud, pero antes de hacer algo, notó aquello que estaba en sus brazos que lo había protegido del ataque─. ¿Raziel…?

─Si, es correcto. Invocaste al Ángel Raziel de forma inconsciente al sentir que estabas en peligro, ¿no te alegra saber eso?

─No cambies el tema, dime quién eres. ─Esta vez, el chico apuntó con el Ángel hacia la niña, ella se sorprendió un poco al verlo actuar de esa manera, sin dudar en apuntar la arma hacia ella.

La niña le mostró una gran sonrisa aunque Shidou fuera hostil hacia ella, estaba a punto de hablar, pero en eso alguien llegó.

─Hola, Shidou ─dijo Shu alzando la mano, mientras que con la otra le daba palmaditas en la cabeza a Kaori─. Esta niña de aquí es Kaori, disculpa si te atacó.

─Está bien… ─dijo un poco inseguro, mientras dejaba de apuntar a Kaori con Raziel, y suspiraba un poco cansado─. Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿ya estás mejor? ¿Y de donde salió ella? ─preguntó el chico con curiosidad, ya que la niña se le hacía extrañamente conocida.

─¡Yo soy Kaori, un espíritu inverso! ─dijo con diversión, mientras apuntaba a Shidou con su dedo─. ¡Pero no temas, humano! Yo- ¡ahh! ─gritó la niña de la sorpresa en el momento en que Shu le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de jugar.

─¿Espíritu inverso?

─Sí, Shidou. Pero realmente no quiero volver a explicarlo, pregúntaselo a Kotori o a Reine-san.

─Está bien…

─¿Qué haces, Shidou-oniisan?

─Entrenando.

─Pero realmente no te veo utilizar ningún Ángel, ¿qué se supone que haces? ─preguntó la niña con intriga.

─Es un entrenamiento físico, más que el poder utilizar al Ángel ─respondió mientras suspiraba recordando ciertas cosas─. Desde que tuve en posesión el programa de entrenamiento que… Kanade dejó… Pues como decía en la hoja cada noche entrenaba con este árbol de aquí y unos tantos ejercicios más que venían como extra.

─¿En serio? No creí que Kanade-sama pensara en todo…

─¡Aun así! Me sorprendió que pudieras predecir mi ataque, incluso te has vuelto más sensible a la presencia de energías ─dijo Kaori emocionada, mientras señalaba muchas cosas más.

─¿De verdad?

─¡Sí! Será muy bueno para ti, ¿sabes? Si mejoras tus reflejos y la velocidad de tus ataques podrás incluso pelear contra esa hechicera engreída de la DEM.

─Hmm… Pues creo que tienes razón, pero por ahora seguiré con lo que estaba haciendo. ─Volvió a su posición anterior, pero antes de comenzar de nuevo a entrenar, la niña le lazó otro ataque que al parecer eran esferas de energía oscura que iban directo hacia el chico. Por suerte, Shidou volvió a esquivar el ataque al agacharse y moverse rápidamente hacia otro lado─. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Deja de atacarme, estoy ocupado!

─¿Qué dices? Te estoy ayudando, ¿acaso no lo ves? ─preguntó la niña con confusión, mientras suspiraba algo decepcionada─. Escucha, humano. Tienes el poder de siete espíritus almacenados en tu cuerpo, tus sentidos se han vuelto más sensibles debido a que los espíritus, bueno, solo algunos, pueden sentir más fácilmente las energías parecidas a la de ellos. Si te estoy atacando es porque debes de saber actuar ante lo inesperado, siempre estar alerta y no confiarte de las apariencias, ¿entendido?

─Sí…

─Entonces me quedaré aquí para vigilarte y atacarte cuando yo quiera ─dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que aparecía una gotita en la cabeza de Shidou, para después suspirar al saber que iba a ser un día muy cansado.

El chico no siguió perdiendo tiempo y volvió a lo que tenía que hacer. Un golpe, dos golpes, sin descanso y en el mismo lugar, a medida que pasaba el tiempo se incrementaba la fuerza de cada golpe, y cada cierto tiempo la niña le lanzaba esferas de energía en grandes cantidades, hubieron ocasiones en que no pudo esquivar algunos ataques y le dejaron grandes heridas, pero gracias a los poderes curativo de Kotori se recuperaba al pasar un poco de tiempo, pero entonces… Recordó.

* * *

─ _Shidou… ¿Qué harías si alguien a quien quieres… desapareciera? ─preguntó Kanade con cierta duda, mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza y su tono de voz era preocupante─. ¿Qué harías?_

 _El chico le miró sorprendido, pero después le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza con delicadeza, como si se fuera a romper si no lo hacías con el máximo cuidado que le podrías dar a alguien como ella, que a pesar de mostrarse como una persona realmente fuerte e intocable en ciertas ocasiones, en el fondo era alguien a quien debías de cuidar y nunca dejarla sola, siempre insegura, débil en el interior, y capaz de sacrificarse por los demás, por los que más quiere… Así era ella, como una flor que apenas ha mostrado todo lo que puede llegar a hacer, pero el marchitarse está muy cerca._

─ _¿Qué haría? Eso es muy fácil, Kanade. Sabes que yo soy muy terco para algunas cosas, y en el caso de que alguien a quien realmente quiero, desapareciera, daría todo de mí para buscarlo… Encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta, no importa donde esté, incluso si me tardara días, meses o años, no me importaría que estuviese en otra dimensión, en otro mundo… Lo terminaré encontrando ─dijo con una sonrisa, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos con seguridad, como si no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en decirle todo eso, sin remordimientos._

─ _¿Y si… y si no hay nada que puedas hacer? ¿Si no puede ser encontrado?_

─ _Lo seguiré intentando, pase lo que pase._

─ _¡Pero no se podrá hacer nada! ¿Aun así lo seguirías intentando? ¿A pesar de todo? ─preguntó con la duda, esa respuesta le inquietaba, le dolía escucharlo decir eso._

─ _Bueno, sí. Sé que pudo sonar muy… tonto, pero al menos es lo que haría, ¿no crees?_

─ _Un… un poco…_

─ _Pero no dudes en que lo haría, Kanade. Pero… ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

─ _No es nada ─respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras veía sus manos al jugar un poco con sus dedos─. Solo… solo quería saber, eso es todo…_

 _Shidou suspiró ante su respuesta, para luego abrazarla repentinamente._

─ _¿S-Shidou?_

─ _No te_ preocupes _─murmuró el chico al sentirla temblar un poco, la abrazó un poco más fuerte a pesar de que su voz era tan tranquila en ese momento. No le gustaba verla así, tan intranquila e insegura─. Te prometo que si algún día desapareces, yo te encontraré aunque parezca imposible, lo prometo._

 _Y después de decir aquellas palabras, la chica cerró sus ojos, y no pudo contener las lágrimas._

* * *

«Kanade… ¿Con desaparecer te referías a esto? No logro comprenderlo aún, pero te prometo que volveré por ti».

El atardecer llegó, faltaban unas pocas horas para que se oscureciera por completo; el chico de cabellos azules seguía entrenado con el mismo árbol, ya casi estaba por perforar la mitad del árbol, pero cayó repentinamente al estar exhausto y se apoyó en el árbol un rato, mientras descansaba.

─¡Lo hiciste bien, Onii-san!

─Al menos podrás-

Shu paró de hablar repentinamente mientras se tocaba la cabeza con dolor, y al mismo tiempo, Kaori se tocó el pecho con dolor.

─¿Q-Qué les pasa? ¿Están bien?

─Sí… No te preocupes… N-No es nada ─respondió para no preocuparlo, pero el dolor no paraba. «No puede… no puede ser que esté planeando usar "ese" poder, ahora no, el ejecutor no… Será mejor que alguien esté ahí con ella».

Mientras que en el lugar en el que emanaba ese poder tan temible, se encontraban dos chicas caminando por una calle varios kilómetros lejos de donde se encontraban Shidou y los demás; una chica tenia cabello blanco y ojos aguamarina, la otra que la acompañaba se encontraba detrás de ella, su cabello era largo y de color negro, sus ojos rojos como otros dos que no se encontraban ahí, eran Kanade y la espíritu inversa, Irina.

─Oigan, señoritas, ¿no quisieran acompañarnos? Chicas como ustedes no deberían de estar tan solas a estas horas, podemos hacerles muy buena compañía… ─propuso aquel muchacho de una edad promedio a 20 y 25 años, acompañado de otros 3 casi de la misma edad.

Ellas no respondieron, por un lado, Kanade tenía una mirada temible en su rostro de solo verlos, de solo escuchar su voz, de solo sentir su energía, le causaba un profundo sentimiento de odio. Pero por otro lado, la espíritu detrás de ella no sabía qué hacer, decir o pensar, solo se mantenía inmóvil.

«¿Qué hago? No recibo ordenes en este momento, no sé lo que debo de hacer, y lo peor es la condición de Valkyria». Pensó la chica de cabello negro con un poco de nerviosismo, sin saber lo que debe de hacer.

─Vamos, no seas tímida ─dijo aquel muchacho mientras la tomaba de la muñeca bruscamente, intentando jalarla, pero no había respuesta.

En cambio, la chica los miró directamente a los ojos, con una expresión sombría, que asustaría incluso al más valiente. Aquellos la miraron en confusión, y de los nervios aquel que la tenía sostenida de la muñeca la apretó con más fuerza.

«¿Qué es… esta energía que ella desprende?»

Kanade apretó los puños, e inmediatamente sus pupilas se volvieron rojas como la sangre, y aquellos que se atrevieron a verla directamente a los ojos, sufrirían de las terribles consecuencias.

─¡¿Q-Qué…?! ─El muchacho la soltó, para después caer al suelo repentinamente al igual que el resto, mientras se retorcían de un dolor incomparable─. ¡¿Q-Qué nos has hecho?! ¡M-Monstruo! ─Se tocaron el pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón, lo apretaban demasiado como si se fuera a salir, pero después de unos interminables y dolorosos momentos, repentinamente dejaron de moverse… de respirar, y al final, murieron.

Kanade los miró por unos segundos, para después, caminar sin remordimientos hacia algún lugar desconocido, y la otra espíritu la siguió después de ver que se fue lejos, directo hacia aquel atardecer.

* * *

(Notas)

Creo que me tardé más de lo esperado, pero aquí esta es capítulo, así que no se preocupen. Algunas cosas se han revelado, otras aun dejan confusión y otras se descubrirán próximamente, solo queda esperar.

¡Gracias a todos! Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

P.D. Sé que no viene ni al caso, pero… Solo diré que Kaori es un amor.


	34. Lo que solo se ve con el alma

Capítulo 34: Origen-Parte final-Lo que solo se ve con el alma

─Hmm…. ¿Yo…? ─murmuró una pequeña niña que aparentaba una edad de 9 a 11 años─. ¿Dónde…?

─Te desmayaste repentinamente ayer y estábamos esperando a que despertaras.

─¡Owaa! ─Kaori despertó de golpe y miró a la que le había hablado con un gran susto─. ¿Koto…ri?

Kotori intentó no reírse al ver la expresión de susto que había puesto la niña, así que volteó un poco su cara y se tapó la boca con la palma de la mano, mientras que Kaori la miró con una interrogante en la cabeza.

─¡¿T-Te estas burlando?! ─preguntó la niña un poco molesta, mientras miraba a Kotori con sus ojos rojos carmesí, y sus pupilas se tornaban negras, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera intentar algo…

─¡Niña mala!

─¡Aww! ─Kotori le dio un golpe con un lado de la palma de la mano en la cabeza algo fuerte, Kaori se sobó la cabeza donde había recibido el golpe, mientras miraba a Kotori confundida─. ¿P-Por qué lo hiciste, Kotori?

─Kaori ─dijo con autoridad, mientras que en la cabeza de Kaori apareció una gotita al no entender su repentino comportamiento─. Cada vez que hagas algo sin preguntar, primero te golpearé en la cabeza cada vez más fuerte, así que si no quieres que te golpeé mejor pregunta primero.

Kaori iba a gritarle algo molesta mientras pensaba en utilizar sus poderes, pero entonces… Recordó lo fuerte que la había golpeado Kotori y mejor no dijo nada.

─S-Sí…

─¿Entonces preguntarás antes de hacer cualquier cosa?

─Sí….

Kotori sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no podía seguir dejando que esa niña sin educación siguiera utilizando sus poderes, así que por fin había cumplido con uno de sus objetivos secundarios.

─Kotori.

─¿Sí, qué pasa?

─¿Puedo moverme? ─preguntó con seriedad, mientras que miraba a Kotori con indiferencia.

─¿Qué?

─¿Puedo moverme?

─¿P-Por qué la pregunta?

─Dijiste que debía de preguntar antes de hacer cualquier cosa, ¿o me equivoco?

─¡No! Pero eso no era a lo que me refería. ─Kotori se avergonzó un poco, que hasta estaba a la defensiva, mientras cruzaba los brazos murmurando cosas inaudibles.

─¿Entonces?

Kotori suspiró, preparando en su cabeza otra explicación que ahora si pudiera entender la niña.

─Mira, Kaori. ¿Recuerdas cuando entraste a mis recuerdos sin preguntarme?

─Sí.

─Pues básicamente está relacionado con eso, tienes que respetar la vida de otras personas, y con esto me refiero a que no debes de hacer algo solo porque tú quieres, en ciertos casos hay que pedir permiso, pero cuando no puedes hacerlo, es simplemente no─ explicó Kotori lo mejor que pudo, esta niña por alguna razón era difícil, y podría causar problemas con el simple hecho de que hiciera lo que quisiera, y eso tenía que acabar─. Tienes que respetar, no debes de hacer algo que sabes que está mal. Cuando no conoces a una persona tienes que tratarla con respeto, no es como si fuera tu hermano o alguien relacionado estrechamente contigo. Si sabes que no lo conoces, entonces no puedes hacer lo que te plazca con respecto a su vida, ¿entendido?

─Pero yo no sabía que eso era malo, al único que conocía era a Shu, y unos cuantos recuerdos sobre Kanade, pero nada más, nadie me dijo nada de que eso estaba mal ─dijo la niña en su defensa sin ninguna emoción presente, parece que estaba diciendo la verdad.

«Hablaré con ese chico más tarde... Debe de haber alguna explicación». Pensó Kotori mientras agachaba la cabeza intentando encontrar respuestas.

─Oye, Kotori. ¿Pero entonces tengo que pedir permiso para usar mis poderes en contra de otras personas?

─Sí, eso es correcto.

─¿Y si es el enemigo? ─preguntó con seriedad.

─No, con el enemigo no te contengas.

─¿Qué? Entonces no te entiendo… ─suspiró la niña confundida, ¿qué se supone que debía de hacer? No lo sabía, pero de ahora en adelante intentaría dar lo mejor de sí.

─D-De igual forma, cuando no conoces a alguna persona, tienes que mostrar respeto hacia ella, no puedes andar husmeando en su vida cuando ves sus recuerdos sin permiso, es como si vieran cosas que tú no quisieras que supieran de ti, ¿o me equivoco?

─Hmm… Pues puede que tengas razón, pero de todas formas no importa ─dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza un poco.

─¡Claro que importa! ¿Acaso no te importaría quedarte sola? La gente no se acercará a ti por temor a que les hagas algo, o incluso que no les llegues a agradar.

─Estoy acostumbrada a la soledad, ¡así que no me importaría si me quedo sola! ─dijo con una sonrisa que era incomprensible para Kotori─. Con solo ver a Kanade estaría más que satisfecha, no importa si el mundo entero me odia… Yo lo único que quiero es verla al menos una vez…

─¡Pero eres una niña! No deberías de estar sola. ─Kotori no quería aceptarlo, no podía soportar por alguna razón escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca de la niña, y no mientras dice todo eso con una sonrisa─. ¡No debes de estar sola!

─¡Si puedo vivir una vida como la de Kanade voy a ser feliz! ─respondió con decisión, dejando a la Comandante aún más confundida.

─¿Su vida? ¡¿Su vida?! ¿Quieres sufrir lo que ella sufrió? ─gritó Kotori con molestia, no podía aceptarlo─. ¡¿Acaso no comprendes todo lo que sufrió?! ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada con ella?

─No lo entenderías, Kotori. Solo quienes hayan sido creados artificialmente pueden entenderlo, tú desde el principio fuiste humana.

─¡Aun así! Si no me lo dices no puedo comprenderte… ─murmuró Kotori con confusión, no entendía nada─. No podré ayudarte si no me lo dices…

─Está bien, Kotori… Déjalo así, ¡no importa! ─dijo, aun ignorando casi por completo la mirada furtiva del espíritu─. Aún si no vivo lo que vivió Kanade, estaré feliz de al menos verla de cerca o lejos… Estoy bien, he esperado 5 años junto con Shu, a ninguno de los nos importa lo que nos pase, aunque Shu ya la vio… Solo falto yo y no me arrepentiré de nada.

─¡Pero eso no está bien! ─Kotori no se iba a dar por vencida, y menos por algo como esto─. No puedes dejar que otros controlen tu vida como les plazca, debes de marcar tu propio camino y hacer lo que quieres, porque si dejas que los demás controlen tu vida, ¡es como si no estuvieras viva!

─Pero yo soy-

─¡Aunque nacieras artificialmente! Eso no significa que no estés viva… Así que…

─¿Kotori? ─La niña se sorprendió al verla tan decaída en un momento, y por un extraño presentimiento pensó que era su culpa─. ¡Ah, lo siento, Kotori! Ya no quiero causarte problemas, así que me iré.

─No… espera… ─Kotori detuvo a la niña al verla caminando en dirección a la puerta─. Yo… lo siento, no debí de hablar así sobre tu vida…

La niña le miró sorprendida, no se esperaba ese tipo de actitud por parte de Itsuka Kotori, la Comandante de la aeronave Fraxinus, un miembro de Ratatoskr, siempre tan segura, implacable y con todas las energías que no verías en una persona normal.

─¡Está bien! ─Kaori caminó hacia ella y tomó una de sus manos, mientras le sonreía─. Sé que mi forma de ser es extraña, que a veces puedo ser muy impredecible e incluso molesta, ¡eso es totalmente mi culpa! Así que no pidas perdón, porque tú eres una de las personas más honestas con las que me he encontrado, así como el Onii-san.

─Pero… aun así…

─hmm… ─La niña le miró mientras suspiraba, Kotori era un poco terca, y eso lo pudo apreciar perfectamente, así que soltó su mano y le extendió sus brazos como si quisiera un abrazo, algo que la Comandante no pudo entender completamente─. ¡Aquí voy…. Virus T!

─¿Eh?

Kaori comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al estómago del espíritu, Kotori no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al no poder hacer parar a la niña, y Kaori sabía perfectamente que no podía quedarse en la posición en la que estaba por más tiempo, así que caminaba de una manera rápida en círculo alrededor de Kotori, mientras procuraba que no la atraparan.

─¡De-deten... Ajaja! ─Kotori intentó alejar a la niña con sus manos, pero le era imposible en ese momento; por un lado, quería que la niña parara y así poder respirar tranquilamente de nuevo, pero por el otro, realmente extrañaba los momentos en los que se reía de esa manera, y más cuando prácticamente estaba en el modo Comandante.

─¡No lo haré hasta que tengas la sonrisa más honesta del mundo!

─¡E-Espera! ─Kotori seguía riéndose sin control, pero se dio cuenta de algo importante muy tarde, mientras su cara se sonrojaba más de lo normal─. ¡¿V-Viste todos mis recuerdos? C-Como… ¡Jajaja! E-Eso no… ¡se hace!

La niña hizo una sonrisa nerviosa, mientas se reía en vos baja, aumentando las sospechas de Kotori.

─E-Este… ¡Nos vemos! ─Kaori salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta, mientras que Kotori después de calmarse corrió tras de ella un poco enojada, pero en otro lado de la nave, ninguno de los que estaban a bordo se hubieran imaginado que pasarían a través de su sistema de seguridad tan avanzado.

─B-Bien… ahora no siento que esa chica esté por aquí… estoy a salvo ─murmuró Natsumi con inquietud mientras salía sigilosamente de la habitación en la que la mantenían encerrada. «Pero ahora… No sé dónde estoy, y por pura mala suerte, puedo encontrarme con alguna de las espíritus o con… Shidou, tengo que tener cuidado». Pensó con detenimiento, mientras utilizaba sus poderes de transformación para hacer su aspecto igual al de Kotori.

─Disculpe, Comandante.

─¡Ah!

─¿Comandante? ─preguntó con confusión uno de los miembros del Fraxinus, Kozue Minowa─. ¿Qué pasa, Comandante? Se quedó completamente callada.

─N-no pasa nada, solo me sorprendiste de repente ─dijo mientras se sobaba la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa─. Venia de… ver a Natsumi.

─Oh, ya veo, Comandante. ¿Cómo le fue? ─preguntó con interés, mientras se acercaba a "Kotori"─. ¿Ya habló con Witch acerca de "eso"?

─¿"Eso"? ¿A qué te refieres?

─Acerca de lo del sellado, por supuesto ─respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo─. Ya que, lamentablemente Shidou-kun no ha tenido tiempo de hablar con Witch por todo lo que ha pasado con Kanade-san y los espíritus inversos.

«¿Espíritus inversos? ¿Se estará refiriendo a… Kuro y a los demás? Que extraño». Pensó con detenimiento mientras trataba de entender lo que sucedía, pero entonces, se dio cuenta de algo más, algo que la molestó considerablemente. «¿Sellar? ¡¿Sellar?! Así que eso es lo que estaba tramando desde el principio… Todo… ¡Todo fue un engaño! Lo sabía… muy, muy en el fondo».

─¿Comandante? ¿Qué le pasa?

─¿Eh? Ah, no, no es nada, s-simplemente… me preguntaba algunas cosas…

─Umm… Está bien, pero volviendo al tema principal. La Analista Murasame la estaba buscando, al parecer pensaba que se había ido junto con las gemelas Yamai y Shidou-kun al centro.

─Oh… y-ya veo, bueno, supongo que iré a ver…

─¿No está enferma, Comandante? Usted no suele comportarse así, ¿no quiere que-

─¡No puedes atraparme! ─Se escucharon gritos agudos provenientes de una niña que corría a toda prisa por el lugar.

─¡Te haré pagar!

─¿Esa es… La voz de la Comandante? ─murmuró Minowa en voz baja aun sin entender completamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

Para cuando Natsumi estaba a punto de intentar escapar, una niña la embistió repentinamente en cuanto miró para otro lado, pero cuando se pensaba levantar, una chica de coletas que estaba en secundaria se le echó encima.

─¡¿H-Hay dos Comandantes?!

─¿Qu-

Cuando Kotori miró delante de ella, vio a su "copia" con enorme sorpresa, pero enseguida se le vino a la mente el nombre de alguien.

─¡Natsumi!

─¡N-Nos vemos! ─Natsumi se levantó de golpe mientras tiraba a las otras dos a un lado, y salía corriendo hacia donde podía.

─¡Espera, Natsumi!

Kotori iba a correr detrás de ella, pero en eso, la alarma de peligro del Fraxinus se activó, así que todas se dirigieron a la sala de comando.

─¡¿Qué está pasando?!

─¡E-Están atacando la nave, Comandante! ─informó Shiizaki con nerviosismo.

─¡No podemos identificar al agresor, pero están atacando varios puntos de la nave! ─añadió Kawagoe con inquietud.

─¡El Vice-Comandante ha activado los Territory de protección en diferentes puntos de la nave!

─¡Comandante! Wicht ha escapado por una abertura de la nave, ¿qué hacemos? ─preguntó Mikimoto intentando mantener la calma, pero aun así era difícil, estar al tanto de tantos problemas nunca era fácil.

─¡No hay tiempo para eso! Necesitamos encontrar a quién está atacándonos.

─¡Yo voy, Kotori-nee! ─dijo Kaori con decisión, mientras invocaba su vestido astral, que era lo que parecía una capa con capucha de un color azul marino, mientras que su prenda principal constaba de dos piezas, que parecía ser un uniforme de marinero color blanco y negro en su mayoría.

─¿Kotori-nee? ─se preguntó en voz baja, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza dos veces─. ¡No tengo tiempo para eso, pero no puedes ir, Kaori!

─¡Iré! Tengo que conseguir respuestas sobre Kanade, ¡no puedo dejar pasar esto!

─¡No, no puedes-

Antes de que la Comandante pudiera terminar de hablar, la niña se teletransportó fuera de la nave, preparada para cualquier cosa que se aproximara.

─¡Esa niña…! ─murmuró Kotori un poco molesta, pero después de pensarla un poco, confió en ella a pesar de todo─. Suerte, Kaori… ¡Yo también tengo problemas que enfrentar!

─¡Comandante, hay una interferencia que no nos permite comunicarnos con Shidou-kun! No podemos identificar la fuente.

─Onii-chan….

* * *

─Pregunta: Shidou, ¿ya terminamos las compras para la cena de hoy? ─preguntó Yuzuru con su indiferencia habitual, mientras se aferraba a uno de los brazos del chico y caminaba junto a él.

─Creo que esto es todo, Yuzuru. Aun así, todavía tenemos algunas cosas en casa ─respondió el chico mientras revisaba la bolsa que traía en una mano con dificultad─. Por cierto… Kaguya, ¿te sientes bien? Desde hace rato te veo un poco… ¿nerviosa?

─¡No te preocupes por nada, Shidou! Estoy en perfectas condiciones, es solo que… solo que… ─dijo Kaguya con mucho entusiasmo, solo que antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, repentinamente se sonrojó un poco, mientras se aferraba de igual forma como su gemela al brazo libre del chico─. Eso solo que… Hace algún tiempo en que no salimos de esta manera… ─murmuró con un poco de vergüenza.

─Apoyo: Es verdad, ya extrañábamos tener nuestro propio tiempo a solas con Shidou.

El chico no supo qué responder, pero su cara sonrojada decía más que mil palabras para ellas, así que le sonrieron y lo apretaron más y más del brazo, mientras apoyaban sus cabezas en su hombro, las dos al mismo tiempo.

«Esto… ¿Esto no se verá raro…? Bueno, no importa, mientras estén felices yo estoy bien con eso».

─Oye, Shidou, ¿podemos comprar un helado en el puesto de allá? ─preguntó Kaguya mientras señalaba su objetivo con un brillo encantador en sus ojos.

─Ilusión: Yo también quiero uno, ¿podemos ir?

─Claro, ¿quieren que las acompañe o van solas?

─¡Nosotras vamos, tú puedes quedarte aquí, también te traeremos algo.

─Está bien, aquí tienen ─dijo mientras sacaba un poco de dinero, y al ver su cartera casi siempre en las mismas condiciones, suspiro deprimido. «Si tan solo Tohka no comiera tanto… yo tendría más dinero para comprar lo que les gusta de vez en cuando… Tengo suerte de que Ratatoskr en veces cubra los gastos».

─¡Volveremos rápido, Shidou! Y te vamos a sorprender.

─Despedida: Seré yo quien escoja tu helado, así que espera ansioso ─dijo antes de irse corriendo junto con su gemela al puesto de helados, mientras que el chico se quedó esperándolas. Pero lo que lo sorprendió fue que las calles repentinamente se llenaron de gente, Shidou no podría quedarse ahí, o sino, sería arrastrado hasta quien sabe dónde.

─Háganse a un lado… ─murmuró sin tener la intención de molestar a alguien, sinceramente, realmente imploró por qué no lo escuchara nadie.

En cuanto se libró de toda esa gente y pudo respirar en paz, pensó en sentarse en un banco y esperar a las gemelas, pero algo se cruzó en su campo de visión, que le hizo recordar a una presencia tan abrumadora para él que le haría quedarse inmóvil.

─¿Estaré alucinando…? ─murmuró en voz baja, mientras observaba a las dos figuras a la distancia. No podía distinguir si eran hombre o mujer, llevaban encima una capa negra con capucha las dos figuras por igual, eran considerablemente muy notables al resto de personas, otros los veían raro, incluso había gente que les murmuraba cosas respecto a su apariencia, pero aun así, no dejaron de avanzar, fue entonces… en que ya casi se cruzaban con el chico, estaban tan cerca que de alguna manera, Shidou tuvo una enorme curiosidad respecto a ellos─. Parece que… tienen prisa…

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, en el momento en que una de esas figuras pasó a un lado suyo, sintió esa energía tan particular… la que ya había sentido antes… una que no podría olvidar tan fácilmente. Pero… aún tenía dudas que no podía responder.

─¿Tú eres…? ─susurró al tratar de averiguar algo, pero algo dentro de él le decía que solo estaba imaginando cosas… que su desesperación le hacía sentir cosas dolorosas, pero misteriosamente, obtuvo una respuesta.

─El abismo abrirá sus puertas nuevamente… La Gehena tragará toda la impureza de los seres humanos… Y la oscuridad descenderá al mundo… ─murmuró nada menos que la otra figura extraña que se encontraba detrás de la otra, Shidou no la reconocía, así que al principio no le había dado importancia, pero después de lo que dijo… simplemente no podía ignorarla.

─¡Shidou!

«¿Qué fue… lo que quería decir con eso? No logro comprenderlo».

─Llamado: ¿Shidou?

─«¿Habrá sido algún tipo de broma? Aun así… son gente… sospechosa».

─¡Itsuka Shidou!

─¿Eh? ─El chico salió de sus pensamientos para observar delante de él a dos espíritus un poco molestas, haciendo un pequeño puchero cada una de ellas por igual─. L-Lo siento, Kaguya, Yuzuru. No sé qué me pasó.

─Hmph, bueno, no importa. De todas formas, ¡aquí está tu helado, Shidou! ─Kaguya le acercó su helado, y era lo que parecía ser de napolitano, así que lo tomó con gusto.

─Gracias, Kaguya, Yuzuru.

─N-No es nada… de veras…

─Vergüenza: es bueno que ha Shidou le guste el helado, porque yo y Kaguya lo escogimos especialmente para ti…

─¡G-Gracias a las dos! De verdad aprecio mucho lo que hacen ─dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se rascaba la mejilla avergonzado.

─Incomodidad: Por cierto, Shidou. ¿No crees que Kotori se esté tardando? Dijo que cuando terminara de hablar con aquel espíritu inverso vendría con nosotras.

─Es cierto, aunque tal vez a Kotori se le pudo haber olvidado…

«Kotori… ¿Qué habrá pasado…?». Pensó con angustia, mientras miraba aquel cielo que estaba dando la ilusión de que iba a empezar a llover.

* * *

─Ike ─dijo Ellen anunciando su entrada a la oficina del Director de las Industrias del DEM.

─¿Qué pasa, Ellen? ¿Hay algo nuevo?

─Necesito que lo veas, Ike. No puedo traerlo porque me sería imposible sin dañarlo ─dijo con suma importancia, mientras que dejó un pequeño suspenso en aquel hombre, así que se levantó, y siguió a la hechicera a su propia oficina.

─Mira eso ─dijo, apuntando a la pared, donde se encontraba algo escrito en ella, mientras que el gran ventanal estaba roto.

─¿Quién fue?

─"Es hora de la revancha, Hechicera, pagarás por todo lo que tú y la DEM me han hecho"… Firma "Ángel"… ─citó lo que decía escrito en la pared, que al parecer había sido hecho al perforar un poco el muro, posiblemente con un pequeño rayo de energía.

─¿Oh? Así que Ángel quiere la revancha… Que interesante ─murmuró con una sonrisa llena de malicia, preparando su siguiente movimiento─. Prepárate, Ellen, la última fase del plan se ha puesto en marcha.

* * *

(Notas)

Me he tardado… pero esta semana tuve exámenes, y pues, ya saben, a estudiar y hacer proyectos, pero al menos les traigo aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo se sabrá lo que pasó con la tripulación del Fraxinus y todos los demás, así como también, estamos entrando al último arco argumental de la historia.

¡Dejen alguna duda que tengan en los reviews o por MP! Nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	35. El inicio del segundo acto

Capítulo 35: El inicio del segundo acto.

Kaori daba vueltas a la nave sin encontrar nada, ¿cómo era posible? sentía una energía poderosa, pero no había señales de algún enemigo, así que decidió utilizar sus poderes para rastrearlo y que así no se complicara tanto la búsqueda.

―Abyss… ―murmuró la niña al juntar sus manos como si fuera a rezar―. ¡Hunter!

De Kaori salió un humo negro que poco a poco fue tomando forma, como pequeñas esferas que tenían la apariencia de un terremoto espacial en miniatura, flotando alrededor de ella.

―¡Encuentren al enemigo y atáquenlo! ―Después de decir eso, las esferas de energía se lanzaron simultáneamente en la misma dirección, pero unos rayos de energía que no se supo ni de donde salieron, atacaron a las esferas a cada una por igual, disolviéndolas.

―¡Ahí estas!

―Ubicación descubierta, cambio de planes ―murmuró una voz femenina con una increíble carencia de emociones, Kaori no sabía de dónde provenía la voz, pero a los pocos segundos de oírla, apareció una esfera en el cielo, y de ahí mismo, por fin apareció la chica a la que estaba buscando.

―¡¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?!

―La misión ha sido interrumpida, comenzando exterminación del obstáculo que se interpone en el camino. ―Sus ojos rojo sangre se tornaron a un color azul turquesa, al igual que su cabello negro, este se tornó de un color azul marino oscuro―. Desactivando camuflaje, disfraz disperso, comenzando el modo de ataque.

«¿Qué cosas está diciendo? Parece un… un robot… Bueno, no importa». Kaori pensó, mientras volaba directo hacia su enemiga.

―Tú… No eres Princess, Hermit, Efreet, alguna de las Berserk o Diva… ¿Qué clase de cosa eres tú?

―¡Eso a ti no te importa! ―dijo con molestia, mientras se seguía acercando más y más ―. ¡Tú eres una de las personas que tiene cautiva a Kanade!

―Estás en un completo error ―dijo en su defensa, dejando confundida a la niña que voló un poco más lento hacia ella―. Ese espíritu…. Kanade… Ella vino por voluntad propia, nosotros solo le mostramos la verdad, le recordamos quién es… y qué es.

―¿Por voluntad… propia?

―Ella es un ente muy voluble, y además, es demasiado ingenua incluso para su propio gusto, no sabe diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo sin equivocarse y fallar en el proceso, pero cuando lo hace, es como si estuviera a punto de colapsar en cualquier momento ―dijo con seriedad, cada palabra, incluso los pocos gestos que hacia al explicar… Pero, era verdad, todo lo que había dicho, era verdad, nadie podía negarlo, y cuando te ponías a pensar sobre eso, uno la vería de diferente manera a como siempre la ha visto―. Ella es un espíritu inestable, más inestable de lo que esa organización conocida como Ratatoskr cree, ustedes no podrían manejarlo si se saliera de control. Necesita ser vigilada y mantener sus niveles emocionales en un mínimo de cero.

―¡¿Cero?! ¡Eso es imposible, todos ustedes están locos!

―Ustedes creen conocerla… Pero en realidad no lo hacen, solo ven lo que quieren ver a base de conveniencia propia, no la realidad, ni lo que sucede, sucedió o sucederá… ¿No es cierto? ―preguntó, mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

―¡No, no es así! Estas equivocada. ―Kaori intentó defenderse, pero vio algo de verdad en lo que decía. Intentó decir algo más, pero no podía, ¿acaso esa era la verdad? ¿Acaso nunca se dio cuenta de que vivía en una mentira? Y sí, al final pudo darse cuenta; ella no la conocía, ni en lo más mínimo, solo tenía pequeños recuerdos de ella gracias a su conexión de energía, pero era verdad… No la conocía y no estaba segura de qué pensar acerca de ella. Y por alguna razón, dolió, no podía describirlo, pero era una sensación inquietante, y por lo tanto, tuvo miedo, se sintió insegura por momentos, ya no sabía si lo que quería hacer era lo correcto. ―¡Aun así! No dejaré que lleven a cabo sus planes.

―Pues es demasiado tarde, ahora… Nuestro cañón, Ceres… Ha terminado de extraerle la energía a esa espíritu. ―Un círculo mágico apareció en lo alto, donde comenzó a mostrarse una energía abrumadora que apareció desde el centro, parecía que estaba a punto de impactar en cualquier momento, pero… no muy lejos, se veía una esfera de energía pequeña con alguien dentro―. Ella será de utilidad más adelante… Cuando todos los preparativos estén completos y pueda llevarse a cabo la extracción.

«¿Quién estará ahí dentro…?»

―Cae. ―La pequeña esfera de energía se cuarteó, primero fue una pequeña grieta, luego se expandió más y más, hasta volverse polvo…

―Ese espíritu es… ¡¿Natsumi?!

―La capturé en cuanto salió de aquella nave ―dijo, alejando las pocas dudas que se tuvieran―. Todo salió de acuerdo al plan, no hubo errores.

Kaori atrapó a Natsumi con un escudo de energía, para después salir volando directo hacia el cañón Ceres, intentando pensar en alguna forma de detenerlo.

―He dicho, es demasiado tarde. ―Alzó su mano hacia el cañón, y… al momento de cerrar su puño… Se disparó.

―¡No, detente! ―gritó con desesperación, intentando que parara, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El rayo de energía por suerte impactó en uno de los Territory de protección que Kannazuki había activado, pero… comenzó a cuartearse de poco a poco, hasta que desapareció.

―Nos veremos después… Espíritu. ―La chica desapareció, su cuerpo se volvió un humo negro y se disipó en el aire.

―La nave está… cayendo ―murmuró con impresión, y por más que quería moverse, no podía. Solo observaba cómo el casco de la nave estaba echando humo, cada vez más y más, hasta que por un momento explotó, para al final…. Comenzar a caer.

―¡Kotori!

Kaori volvió en sí y voló en dirección a la nave, exploró por debajo de ella y creó un escudo lo más grande que pudo para detener su descenso, pero era difícil, era por mucho más pesado que ella, y aunque pudo retrasar un poco la caída, no iba a poder sostenerlo por mucho tiempo. Pero ahí no se acababan los problemas, dentro del Fraxinus todo era un desastre, hasta pareciera que iba a reinar el caos dentro de poco.

―¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!

―¡Comandante, estamos perdiendo altitud!

―¡El sistema no responde!

―Kotori. ―Reine se acercó a la chica para tranquilizarla un poco, pero por desgracia, tenia malas noticias que dar―. El Yggdrafolium por alguna razón desconocida dejó de funcionar, es por esa razón que estamos perdiendo altura, sin nuestra principal fuente de energía no podremos hacer nada… Además de eso… El casco ha sido gravemente dañado, no podemos arreglarlo ―explicó la Analista con preocupación, aunque intentaba mantener la calma―. Kotori… Al ritmo que vamos… nos estrellaremos contra la ciudad.

―¡¿Qué?!

―¡Nuestra ubicación se sitúa justo arriba de la plaza comercial!

―¡Esto es malo, muy malo! Necesitamos hacer algo, ¡pero ya!

―Tenemos que llamar a Tohka-san y a las demás, Comandante ―sugirió Kannazuki, mientras se situaba junto a Reine.

―¡Ya lo intentamos, pero el sistema no funciona desde que atacaron a la nave! ―informó Shiizaki, mientras intentaba de todo por hacer funcionar la computadora principal, pero era inútil―. ¡Tampoco la IA responde, y al paso que vamos, será demasiado tarde para remediar esto!

―¿Y el centro de teletransporte? ―preguntó Kotori con inquietud.

―No funciona… Al parecer al centro de teletransporte también le afectó que el Yggdrafolium no esté operando en este momen-

Antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar de hablar, todo dentro de la nave se sacudió, como si en lo que hubieran estado sosteniéndose se hubiera roto de repente.

―¡¿A-Ahora qué?!

―¡C-C-Comandante, ahora estamos cayendo más rápido que antes!

―¡¿Qué está pasando ahí afuera?! ―Ahora Kotori ya no entendía ni lo que estaba pasando, pero una cosa si era segura… y es que ella estaba preocupada por lo que les podría pasar a ellos y a la misma ciudad.

* * *

―¡No, no, no! Tengo que crear otro. ―Ella lo volvió a intentar, pero falló, no podía volver a crear otro escudo resistente que durara más tiempo que el anterior, ya que se quedaría sin energías suficientes para mantenerse consciente y no podría evitar la caída de la nave―. Uh…. ¡Ya sé! Le pediré ayuda a Shu y al Onii-san… pero… ¡¿Dónde están?!

Kaori voló en diferentes direcciones de la nave creando escudos de tamaño intermedio, sacudiendo a la tripulación del Fraxinus cada vez que estos de destrozaban, mientras que la niña pensaba en una forma de poder encontrar a los dos chicos sin irse del lugar, pero no se le ocurría nada, primero tendría que localizar a los otros dos.

―Hmm….. ¡Ah, ya sé! ―dijo con velocidad, mientras creaba múltiples escudos pequeños―. ¡Utilizaré el _Hunter_ sobre Shu y el Onii-san, así podré contactarme con ellos!

La niña juntó sus manos como anteriormente lo había hecho, para después comenzar a utilizar sus poderes.

* * *

―¡Toma esto! ―Shu lanzó múltiples esferas de energía negra hacia Shidou, mientras que este esquivó cinco de diez cortándolos a la mitad con Sandalphon, mientras que a los otros cinco los esquivó inclinándose para atrás, pero de repente… Apareció otro detrás de él, impactando contra él a un lado del torso―. Casi lo tenías, mejor suerte para la próxima.

―¿Lo hice mejor que la otra vez, no? ―preguntó exhausto, mientras veía un poco su camisa, justo donde lo habían atacado, quedó un gran hoyo, mientras que en los bordes estaba todo negro.

―Hmm… Sí…. Dos tres, aun se te olvidan mis esferas escondidas.

―¿Y qué quieres que haga? Con esquivar diez esferas ya es mucho avance para mí…

―Kanade-sama no va a ser indulgente contigo, no otra vez, tienes que estar preparado.

―Bien, lo entiendo, no te preocupes.

―Qué bueno, que bueno, me alegro ―dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mientras se acercaba al chico con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón―. Oye, Shidou. ¿Podrías prestarme tu hojita de entrenamiento una vez más? Quiero confirmar algo.

―¿Eh? Claro ―respondió, mientras sacaba de su chamarra un papel doblado en cuatro partes―. Aquí tienes.

―Gracias ―dijo Shu, mientras desdoblaba el papel, para después comenzar a leerlo.

―¿Y bien?

―Espera… ―dijo mientras su expresión cambiaba un poco, lo que Shidou observó, pero además de eso, las pupilas de Shu se volvieron de color negro. «¿Qué significa todo esto…? Ahora que he activado mi _Hunter,_ puedo ver párrafos extra, es… es extraño».

―¿Shu…?

―¿Eh… Ah… qué?

―Oye, oye… estas muy distraído…

―Ah…. Disculpa, no es nada ―respondió―. Me perdí en mis pensamientos más profundos… ―dijo con un tono gracioso, mientras que su expresión reflejaba lo mismo para alejar dudas. «Esto es muy extraño… bueno, supongo que acataré el plan que dice aquí…»

―A veces me pareces un poco despistado…

―Bueno, bueno, basta de charla. Es hora de pasar a la tercera fase según esta hoja.

―¿Seguro? ―preguntó con asombro, ya que aún pensaba que necesitaba practicar más de lo esperado.

―Claro que estoy seguro, tú, en estos últimos días has avanzado más de lo que me esperaba de ti, Shidou ―dijo, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del chico―. Sin ofender.

―Claro…

―Bueno, te diré esto. Ya podemos pasar a la siguiente fase porque ya pudiste… o al menos un poco, atravesar casi todo el árbol completo, sin mencionar que en algunos casos no podías sacar tu brazo de ahí.

―¡Oye…! ―Shidou iba a protestar, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Shu tenía mucha razón―. Tú…. Tienes razón.

―¿Ves? Es por esto que deberían de decirme Senpai.

―¿Quieres que te digan "Senpai"? ―preguntó con diversión, aun sin poder creérselo.

―Nah, ya lo pensé mejor y suena raro, además, soy solo tu compañero de entrenamiento por ahora ―respondió sin mucho interés, mientras se alejaba considerablemente―. Y hablando de eso, como buen compañero de entrenamiento que soy, te ayudaré para que puedas prepararte si en algún caso llegaras a pelear contra Kanade-sama… de nuevo, claro.

―Supongo que tienes razón… pero, es raro.

―¿Qué es raro?

―Todo, sinceramente… ―respondió, mientras miraba al cielo nublado―. Han estado pasando cosas muy extrañas últimamente… ni siquiera me hubiera imaginado que entrenaría… y ahora que pienso en ello, soy… ¿diferente…. A lo que era antes, no?

―Yo diría que sí. Ya sabes, si te enfrentaras en un duelo así a lo antiguo con tu viejo yo, sin duda creo que ganarías.

―Gracias, aunque todavía debo de mejorar más y más. Quiero… ―dijo con entusiasmo, pero se detuvo, atrayendo la atención del chico―. Quiero saber lo que le pasó a Kanade….

Shu dio un pequeño sobresalto ante esa mención, lo que levantó las sospechas en Shidou, lo cual hizo que se acercara a él con una mirada seria.

―Shu… ¿Tú sabes lo que le pasó a Kanade?

―Uh…. ―El chico evitó su mirada incriminatoria, mientras evadía a su pregunta.

―¿Por qué lo ocultas, Shu? ¿Qué le pasó?

―¿Qué? No, no, no, no me malinterpretes… la cosa aquí es que… bueno… ―Shu se tomó su tiempo para hablar, mientras que Shidou arqueó una ceja en confusión―. Digamos que… ella, me pidió que no le dijera a nadie… Así que no puedo decirte, hice una promesa.

―¿No es… nada malo? ―preguntó, aun dudoso, ya que por alguna razón pensó que algo más malo de lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo ocurrió.

―Uh…. ¡Eso…! No puedo contestártelo tampoco ―dijo Shu con una pequeña risa nerviosa, mientras se sobaba detrás de la cabeza.

―Hmm… ―Shidou no dijo nada, pero su mirada decía mucho más que mil palabras―. Un día de estos te sacaré la información…

―U-Umm… sí… claro… ―dijo, mientras miraba al cielo, notando algo extraño en él―. Oye, Shidou… ¿Notaste que hay humo en grandes cantidades desde hace rato?

―Hmm… no sé, tal vez explotó el motor de algún avión o solo habrá dejado de funcionar… aunque espero que no pase nada malo…

―Sí…. Pero… ―El chico dejó de hablar al ver pequeños destellos en el cielo, que… extrañamente se dirigían hacia ellos―. Oye… ¿eso es…?

―¡Cuidado! ―gritó Shidou, creando de la nada un escudo de energía espiritual, Shu hizo lo mismo y por suerte, al momento en que esas esferas de energía impactaron contra ellos, no recibieron daño alguno―. Solo conozco a otra persona además de ti que puede lanzar esas cosas…

―¡¿Kaori?! Acaso… ¿Acaso necesita ayuda?

―Shu, ¿puedes contactar con las demás?

―Déjame probar, ya que el audífono que me dio tu hermana no funciona.

―Tampoco el mío, no he podido comunicarme con ella ―dijo con preocupación, antes había pensado que lo estaba ignorando por estar molesta con él, pero al haber pasado tanto tiempo… temió lo peor.

― _Hunter…. ¡interlace et Core!_ ―El chico cerró sus ojos, mientras intentaba comunicarse mentalmente con cada espíritu. «Espíritus, sé que algunas no me conocen, pero no ignoren este mensaje, algo malo está pasando en este momento, puede que esté relacionado con la aeronave Fraxinus, así que, si ven humo en el cielo, diríjanse, ahí, eso es todo».

* * *

―¿Umu? ―Tohka dejó de comer por un instante, había escuchado algo realmente extraño dentro de su cabeza, preguntándose si solo era su imaginación o realmente alguien se había metido a su cabeza.

―Oye, Yuzuru… ¿Escuchaste eso? ―preguntó Kaguya, mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

―Respuesta. Sí, lo escuché, es extraño.

―¿Qué vas a hacer, Yoshino? ―preguntó su marioneta amiga, mientras que la niña no sabía que hacer o qué decir, solo miró a las demás.

―¡Vamos a ayudar, si hay problemas en el Fraxinus debemos de ir! ―Tohka fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa, las chicas se miraron, para después asentir con la cabeza y salir de los apartamentos con sus vestidos astrales.

―¡Tohka-san, puedo ver el humo!

―Observación. ¡Puedo ver a lo lejos la aeronave, estamos cerca!

―¡Chicas! ―gritó Shidou, no muy lejos de ellas, las demás se sorprendieron al verlo desde esa altura, pero más, siendo sostenido por una especie de niebla, y al lado de él estaba otro chico que no conocían.

―¡Ah, tú eres el chico que estaba interrogando Kotori! ―señaló Tohka con impresión.

―No hay tiempo para eso… pero sí, soy yo.

―¡Vamos, no hay que perder tiempo! ―gritó Kaguya, mientras se impulsó para llegar más rápido.

―¡E-Espera, Kaguya-san!

―¡Kaori! ―gritó Shu, mientras llamaba su atención, la niña en cuanto los miró suspiró aliviada, ya no podía aguantar más, así que todos los escudos se rompieron al mismo tiempo, dejando a la nave caer más rápido.

―¡Shu, Kotori y los demás están todavía ahí dentro, tienen que sacarlos de ahí! ―gritó la niña mientras volaba hacia ellos.

―¡Kaguya, Yuzuru, Kaori! Vayan y saquen a los demás de la nave ―sugirió Shidou con tono autoritario, las demás asintieron y volaron directo a donde vieron una apertura―. Tohka, Yoshino, ayúdennos a mantener la nave en este lugar.

―¡Entendido! ―dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, mientras se dirigían por debajo de la nave.

―Shidou, cuando saquemos a todos de ahí, tendremos que dirigir a la nave para que no caiga en la ciudad, no podremos tenerlo aquí por siempre.

―Entiendo, pero… ¿Cómo haremos eso?

―Tendrán que ayudarme para hacerlo ―dijo, mientras ideaba un plan en su cabeza―. Con la ayuda de las gemelas, podremos usar las corrientes de viento para alejar la nave de poco a poco, yo usaré mi niebla para hacer de soporte y empujarla al mismo tiempo en que usen a Raphael, mientras que la niña de pelo azul utilizará a su ángel para que, cuando el Fraxinus caiga, utilice su hielo como soporte y no cause grandes daños, mientras que la chica de pelo morado nos ayudará a empujar la nave, ¿les parece bien el plan? ¿O lo cambiamos?

―Creo que no tenemos muchas opciones por ahora, así que estoy de acuerdo con tu plan, Shu.

―¡Yo también!

―Y-Y yo… también.

―Entonces está decidido, vamos. ―El chico voló junto con Shidou a un lado de la aeronave, mientras que las otras dos los seguían, fue ahí, cuando Kaguya, Yuzuru y Kaori, volvieron con toda la tripulación del Fraxinus. Kaguya y Yuzuru solo podían sostener a una persona por igual, pero Kaori había creado una gran esfera, con todos los demás adentro, con energía prestada de aquellas dos―. ¡Ahora! Pero antes, espíritu de pelo morado, explícale a las gemelas lo que tienen que hacer.

―¡Claro! ¡Y me llamo Tohka!

Así como se había dicho, Tohka les informó lo que tenían que hacer, para después, dejar a las dos personas que traían consigo en el escudo de la niña, y salieron volando e invocaron a su ángel, Yoshino voló hacia la posición que le habían dicho y creó una especie de soporte cerca de un bosque, donde no había signos de vida humana, le tomó tiempo crear algo tan grande como la nave, pero con la ayuda de su ángel no era problema.

―¡Es nuestro turno!

―¡Raphael! ―Gritaron las dos hermanas al mismo tiempo, para después lazar grandes ráfagas de aire en contra de la nave, lo que parecía funcionar, ya que se estaba moviendo de poco a poco.

―Shidou, es nuestro turno. ―Ambos chicos se dirigieron un poco más cerca de la nave―. Intenta invocar al igual que esas dos chicas de ahí, ráfagas de viento, sé que puedes hacerlo.

Shidou asintió en respuesta, mientras se calmaba y cerrando los ojos, invocó a Sandalphon.

―¡Hahh! ―Hizo decenas de cortes horizontales con la espada, mientras que del ángel salían ondas que se asemejaban a las ráfagas de viento de las gemelas Yamai, y gracias a esto, fueron alejando la nave más y más.

Shu, por su parte, utilizó a lo que él llamaba niebla para cubrir a la nave completamente y así empujarla lejos. Fue un arduo trabajo, Tohka estaba esperando su momento, y cuando por fin habían alejado la nave completamente, para llevarla a un lugar seguro, la chica voló hacia lo más alto que pudo para tomar más velocidad a la hora de caer, y que así, al volar lo más velozmente que podría hacia el casco de la nave y que, al impactar su cuerpo con la nave, y también protegida con un escudo, la trayectoria de la nave por fin cambiaria.

―¡Vamos, Tohka!

―¡Toma esto! ―gritó, al momento en que impactó ella contra la aeronave, los demás dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, Yoshino regresó y, alrededor de siete minutos, la nave se estrelló en el lugar indicado.

―¡Lo logramos!

―¡Juro que haré pagar a quién le hizo esto al Fraxinus! ―gritó la Comandante Kotori, se veía más molesta de lo normal, y eso todos lo podían apreciar.

―Todos hicieron un gran trabajo… es hora de volver ―dijo el chico de cabello blanco a todo el que estaba presente, para así, volver a la casa, pero sin tener idea de que alguien los estaba observando en todo momento.

―Vaya, vaya… ¿Así que al final lograron evitar muertes innecesarias, eh? ―murmuró con diversión el director de las Industrias DEM, Isaac Westcott.

―Ike, al parecer Hollow no se apareció por ningún lado, a pesar de que, quien estaba cayendo no era ni más ni menos que el Fraxinus, la aeronave de Ratatoskr.

―Bueno, había una posibilidad de que ella apareciera, pero no lo hizo, sin duda hubiera sido un gran espectáculo.

―Ahora… lo que sigue… ―murmuró Ellen mientras buscaba en una carpeta―. Tendremos que empezar con la siguiente fase ahora, ¿no es así?

―Estas en lo correcto, y tal como ese chico había dicho… ―Se levantó de su silla, para después dirigirse al ventanal, mirando a lo lejos el lugar donde había caído el Fraxinus, y también observando la cantidad de gente que se había reunido por tanto alboroto―. Todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan…

―La siguiente reunión es dentro de unas horas, Ike.

―Perfecto ―dijo, mientras la miraba―. Supongo que ahora discutiremos sobre lo que pasará a continuación… Ya ha terminado el primer acto, se ha bajado el telón… Es hora de comenzar con el segundo acto, ¿no lo crees?

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Siento no haber subido capítulo en mucho tiempo, pero la computadora casi se me muere, así que la tuvieron que arreglar, pero se tardaron más de lo normal.

¡Ahora les traigo un capítulo más largo, espero que les haya gustado! Intentaré subir el próximo lo más rápido que pueda, así que, por favor, ¡ténganme paciencia!

¡Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo!


	36. La voz de la razón

Capítulo 36: La voz de la razón.

Los chicos se encontraron frente al lugar en donde el Fraxinus había impactado, todos corrieron directo ahí tan pronto como avistaron la nave. Kotori había sido la primera en llegar, no podía creer lo que veía ante sus ojos, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez todo era un mal sueño y que le faltaba poco para despertar, pero lamentablemente no era así.

―¡Haré pagar al que le hizo esto al Fraxinus! ―gritó con severo enojo, mientras cerraba sus puños en cólera―. No se saldrán con la suya…. ¡Se arrepentirán de esto!

―Kotori. ―Shidou se acercó hacia ella y le puso su mano en la cabeza, mientras la acariciaba suavemente como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que fácilmente podría romperse―. No te preocupes, Kotori. ¡Los atraparemos!

―Hmm… Me pregunto quién habrá sido… ―murmuró Tohka muy pensativa, intentando encontrar culpables.

―Fue Irina ―dijo Shu, mientras caminaba hacia la nave, dejando a todos confundidos.

―¿Irina…?

―Sí, es una espíritu artificial del grupo de Kuro. ―Shu tocó una parte de la nave con la palma de su mano, mientras cerraba sus ojos―. Su nombre clave es **Mirage (Espejismo)** , siempre suele hacer el trabajo sucio que Kuro o… Evia, no quieren hacer.

―¿Qué le hizo a la nave?

―Espera un momento, eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar ―dijo, para después de unos segundos abrir los ojos nuevamente―. Aquel rayo de energía no tenía como objetivo destruir la nave.

―¿Entonces…?

―Lo que quería era inutilizar el sistema… Su efecto más potente es el cerrar el paso a la energía o deshabilitarlo por un largo periodo de tiempo, es por eso que su fuente de energía dejó de funcionar. Lo que este rayo puede hacer es, básicamente, cerrar el paso a los flujos de energía e inutilizarlos completamente.

―Shu-san. ―Reine se acercó hacia él, este le miró sorprendido, pero la dejó continuar―. ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

―Claro ―dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que volteaba la mirada para prestarle atención.

―¿Podrías revisar si la computadora principal sigue funcionando?

―Claro, no hay problema.

Todos entraron a través de una apertura en la nave, excepto Shidou, quién había avistado algo a lo lejos y se separó del grupo.

―¡Este lugar está completamente destrozado! ―gritó Tohka al entrar, todo parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento; cables sobresaliendo del techo, pantallas rotas, una leve oscuridad y demás.

―L-La nave…. ―Kotori entró después de Tohka, solo para ver ante sus ojos algo que nunca hubiera esperado ver. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar al estilo anime, pero en vez de eso respiró hondo y se calmó.

―Lo siento, Kotori… No pude hacer nada ―murmuró Kaori con tristeza mientras agachaba la cabeza―. ¡Si solo hubiera podido ser más fuerte, podría haber hecho algo!

―No, no hubieras podido.

―¿Shu? ¿Por qué me dices eso? ―Kaori estaba confundida, y un poco ofendida, mientras hacía un puchero hacia el chico.

―Porque por algo la mandaron a ella ―respondió seriamente, mientras los miraba a todos―. Ella sabía que se enfrentaría a ti, así que no le preocupó.

―¿Lo sabía?

―Ella puede ver el futuro ―dijo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, dejándolos con la boca abierta―. Bueno, no exactamente el futuro, pero si uno cercano con varios resultados.

―¡¿El futuro?! ―gritó Tohka con ilusión―. ¡Eso es sorprendente, yo quiero conocer mi futuro!

―Lamentablemente no podrás tener eso, ya que solo ella obedece a los que considera de un rango superior.

―¡¿Ehhh?! ―Tohka se desilusionó al instante, mientras hacia un puchero―. ¡Un día de estos lograré que me diga mi futuro!

―¿Ah sí? Entonces, si por alguna razón milagrosa logras que ella te diga tu futuro, los invitaré a todos a un buffet… Suerte con eso ―dijo Shu con una sonrisa burlona, mientras que ha Tohka se le iluminaron los ojos de solo escuchar "buffet".

―¡Buffet, buffet, buffet! ―Tohka celebró con ilusión, mientras que los demás la miraban con desconcierto.

―Pregunta. ¿Cómo vas con el sistema? ―preguntó Yuzuru al chico, mientras que este todavía seguía trabajando en ello.

―Ya casi está, también revisaré si no se dañó o se perdió algún archivo, y veré si hay manera de que la fuente de energía se restaure.

―Cielos… eso suena muy complicado, ¿verdad, Yuzuru?

―Respuesta. Sí, Kaguya no podría hacer ni la cosa más sencilla ―dijo su hermana, mientras la miraba de una manera burlona, con la palma de la mano cerca de la boca en signo de que se estaba burlando de ella.

―¡No empieces, Yuzuru! ¡Claro que podría hacerlo!

―K-Kaguya-san, Y-Yuzuru-san, este no es el momento ni el lugar para pelear. ―Yoshino intentó interferir, pero al parecer ninguna de las dos cedía, hasta que…

―¡Calléense todos! ―gritó Kotori con dolor de cabeza, mientras miraba a las dos gemelas.

―S-Sí…

―Pánico. Yuzuru no volverá a gritar….

―Bien ―murmuró, para después voltear a ver al chico―. Shu, ¿ya?

―Hmm… ¡Ya! ―al momento de responder, todas las computadoras que no estaban funcionando pero no estaban en tan mal estado, encendieron, cada una recuperando información de lo sucedido.

―¡Está funcionando! Mira, Onii-chan, está-

Kotori paró de hablar, ya que al mirar por todas partes, no encontraba a su hermano, no podía ver donde estaba, o qué estaba haciendo, o si quiera si estaba bien, no podía saberlo porque había desaparecido sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta.

―¡¿Dónde está Shidou?!

* * *

El chico se encontraba caminando por el bosque, siempre alerta por cualquier cosa, no se iba a devolver hasta descubrir qué era lo que había visto a la distancia, así que solo siguió caminando, mientras pensaba sobre todo lo que había estado ocurriendo últimamente en su vida.

―¿Acaso… lo que vi será alguna persona?

Él no lo sabía, pero de todas formas siguió caminando, hasta que por fin pudo escuchar suaves pisadas, y mientras se acercaba, pudo visualizar a una persona con capucha.

«¿Quién… será?»

Aquella persona caminaba dándole vueltas al mismo lugar una y otra vez, hasta que se dio cuenta de que una hermosa flor blanca estaba muriendo, como casi todo en el lugar, ya que, además de los destrozos que hizo el Fraxinus sin intención al impactar, el lugar también estaba muriendo lentamente.

«¿Qué está…?»

La persona se agachó un poco, mientras acercaba su mano delicadamente a la flor, y cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, con un solo dedo tocó uno de los pétalos, teniendo el sumo cuidado que le darías a un bebe recién nacido.

«La planta…»

La flor comenzó a volver a tomar color, una pequeña aura de un color amarillo claro la envolvía, igual que a aquella persona que, ante los ojos de Shidou, estaba resucitando a la flor. Y para cuando había terminado, la flor se veía como nueva y de ella irradiaba una extraña luz blanca un poco tenue.

«¿Qué está pasando…? ¿Quién es él o ella?»

La persona se levantó, mientras juntaba sus manos como si fuera a rezar, para que después, saliera una onda de energía misteriosa de su cuerpo.

―¡Guh….! ―Shidou sintió extraño todo su cuerpo que, al hacer contacto con aquella energía, comenzó a dolerle todo el cuerpo de maneras indescriptibles, hasta que empezó a ver borroso y aquella persona comenzó a caminar hacia él, donde él pudo apreciar… unos hermosos ojos aguamarina y turquesa, antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

(Punto de vista de Shidou)

 _Ugh…. ¿Dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo es… a… Aquella persona, viniendo directo hacia mí… ¿Quién podría ser?_

―Despierta, Takamiya Shidou ―escuché una voz, y tan rápido como me di cuenta de que no estaba solo, abrí mis ojos, con cierta confusión―. Despierta.

―¿Quién…?

―Nadie.

Me respondió, lo que me dejó con cierta confusión, ¿Cómo que… nadie? Pero lo que más me desconcertaba en ese momento, era que no me podía mover, mi cuerpo estaba rígido, y… mi cabeza estaba apoyada en algo suave… No quiero imaginarme ni que es porque podría estar equivocado, pero… creo que es un regazo… Ya que, al mirar hacia arriba, que era lo único que podía hacer, veía una silueta un tanto extraña… era… era como si no tuviera una forma definida, pero se podía apreciar por la voz y por algunas características de su forma que, era una mujer.

―¿Cómo que nadie… quién eres?

―Yo no soy nadie ―me dijo, lo que me dejó aún más desconcertado, ¿acaso me estará jugando una broma de mal gusto? ¡¿Y por qué no me puedo mover?!―. He venido a ayudarte, Takamiya-

―Soy Itsuka, Itsuka Shidou.

―No me interrumpas, Takamiya Shidou ―me dijo con tono autoritario, no supe ni cómo responder a eso.

―¿Qué es este lugar, voz extraña? ―pregunté, cambiando un poco el tema, en realidad no quería discutir con alguien en un momento como este.

―No puedo decírtelo, Takamiya Shidou, pero… ―ella dejó de hablar, haciendo una pausa momentánea, dejándome con cierta incertidumbre―. Este es solo un lugar accesible para aquellos capaces de viajar entre dimensiones, o a menos que uno haya sido llamado aquí por el "Guardián", que protege este lugar de los intrusos.

Sus palabras me desconcertaron aún más, ¿dimensiones? ¿Viajeros? ¿Guardianes? No puedo comprender nada de lo que ocurre.

―Takamiya Shidou, la razón por la que te he llamado aquí es para ayudarte.

―¿Ayudarme…? ¿A qué te refieres? ―pregunté con cierta confusión, sus palabras eran demasiado directas y no era muy descriptiva que digamos.

―Yo puedo observar todo desde aquí, incluso a los humanos que viven en esos mundos, y es por eso, que me he centrado en ti, específicamente.

―¿Por qué yo?

―Porque si continuas por el sendero en el que caminas sin siquiera ver lo que te espera más adelante, tú mismo te destruirás.

¿Qué fue lo que… dijo? ¿Me destruiré? No puedo comprender nada de lo que me dice, ¿y quién es ella de todos modos? Dice ser "nadie", pero no puedo creer eso, esto es demasiado extraño.

―No puedo comprenderte, voz misteriosa. No entiendo lo que me intentas decir, y eso, me confunde, así que, si puedes, pido que-

―Lo estás haciendo de nuevo ―dijo, interrumpiéndome, yo quedé sin habla al no poder comprender sus palabras.

―¿Qué estoy… haciendo de nuevo?

―Ser…. Alguien que no eres, Takamiya Shidou.

―¿Qué…?

―Estás haciendo las cosas de manera incorrecta ―me dijo, mientras yo seguía preguntándome qué era lo que quería de mí, ¿qué quiere que le diga si no la entiendo?―. ¿No crees que deberías de dejar de seguir con esa actitud indiferente que has comenzado a adoptar conforme avanzaba tu entrenamiento?

―¿Mi… actitud?

―No resolverás las cosas más fácilmente comportándote como ella, sino que, si sigues por el camino en el que encuentras ahora mismo, no habrá retorno a la hora del juicio, te encontrarás con tu propia perdición al no seguir el sendero correcto.

―¿El camino…?

―Te desviaste de él, creyendo que, al parecer más fuerte mentalmente por fuera, podrías manejar la situación que tenías delante, tomándolo todo con calma, pero no, eso sin duda te va a ir matando por dentro…

―¿Estoy haciendo… las cosas mal? ―pregunté en voz alta, cerrando un poco mis ojos con cierta melancolía―. Yo pensé… que, si podía aprender a controlar la situación sin tener que dejar que mis sentimientos salieran a flote, arruinándolo todo…. Pensé, todos excepto yo pueden manejar las situaciones difíciles por si solos… entonces… ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacerlo como lo hacen los demás? ¿Qué es lo que pasa… que no puedo crecer…? ¿Cómo se supone que ayude a Kanade si ni siquiera puedo ayudarme a mí mismo…?

―Takamiya Shidou, no intentes ser alguien que no eres. Debe de nacerte desde el interior actuar conforme a la situación. Te hará un gran mal intentar ser algo para lo que en realidad no estás listo aun, nadie nace sabiéndolo todo, los humanos han aprendido que, uno no nace así, uno mismo se hace así. No puedes forzar algo que todavía no está listo para florecer.

―¿Pero… entonces… cómo se supone que pueda ayudar a Kanade? ―Quería que ella, me diera la respuesta a todas mis preguntas, quería que ella me respondiera las dudas que tenía, ¿cómo puedo mejorar… cuando ni yo mismo siento que lo hago…?

―La ayudarás actuando como tú realmente eres, no como ella es, no debes seguir el camino que ella está llevando, suprimir las emociones cuando ya están a flote puede ser bastante malo, puede que te haga un gran daño si no lo reparas a tiempo. Y es por eso que… Takamiya Shidou, sigue a tus propios instintos, no dejes que nadie controle ni cambie lo que eres, ya que es por eso… que, las espíritus han desarrollado sentimientos por alguien como tú, uno que no se rinde incluso ante la peor situación, alguien que no cede tan fácilmente, alguien que se esfuerza siempre hasta el final.

―Pero… yo… me rendí, cuando Kanade se fue con aquellos espíritus… yo, ya no creí que podría hacer algo. ―Realmente no quería recordar ese día, pero… tenía que decirlo, no merezco que me digan esas cosas, cuando en realidad, no son ciertas… Sí, me rendí por unos instantes, no sentí que en realidad pudiera hacer algo, no creí poder hacer algo yo solo, pero, es por eso, que ahora entreno, quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder pelear de igual a igual con las demás… y así, no tener que depender de nadie.

―No te culpes por ello, Takamiya Shidou. Eso es exactamente lo que ella quería, que te rindieras y te fueras de ese lugar, ella misma se aseguró de dejarte en claro que te rindieras aun cuando ni siquiera te dijo alguna palabra.

―Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo todo es?

―No puedo decírtelo.

Iba a protestar, pero entendí que no podría ganar en una discusión contra ella, así que no dije nada, hasta que algo se m e cruzó por la cabeza.

―Oye… Gracias.

―¿Hmm? ¿Por qué me das las gracias? ―preguntó, y yo solo le sonreí.

―Gracias por hacerme entender que he estado haciendo las cosas mal todo este tiempo, y ahora que lo pienso… no era cómodo actuar de esa manera, pero poco a poco me estaba acostumbrando, aunque… aun así, era estresante ―dije, mientras le agradecía desde el fondo de mi corazón―. Sin duda tú… eres alguien increíble.

―Ya te lo dije, yo no soy nadie.

―Entonces… si no eres nadie… ―pausé un momento mis palabras, dejándola en duda por primera vez―. Entonces…. Tú eres… **La voz de la razón**.

―Yo solo te he dicho lo que pienso de ti, no soy nadie, ya deberías saberlo, pero… No te detendré si quieres llamarme de esa forma.

―Entonces… desde ahora, serás mi "voz de la razón" ―le dije en broma, pero al parecer, el silencio que me otorgaba no decía ni más ni menos que lo estaba tomando de forma literal.

―Ya es hora de despertar, Takamiya Shidou ―me dijo, mientras yo le miraba sorprendido.

―¿Volverás a hablar conmigo?

―Sí, estaré ayudándote cuando me necesites, no dudes en consultarme, por esa razón es por la que estoy aquí, por esa razón es que fui llamada aquí, para ayudarte a entender las cosas de la mejor manera posible, así que, si aún intentas actuar de manera despreocupada, te dejaré en un estado inmóvil por 5 horas.

―E-Entiendo…

―Nos vemos.

―¡Sí, nos volveremos a ver, sin duda! ―le dije con emoción, mientras que le sonreía cálidamente―. ¡Nos vemos, **Voz de la razón**!

―Sí… ―ella murmuró, mientras que yo veía cada vez más borroso, estaba comenzando a despertar―. Nos vemos… Shidou…

 _Su voz…. En ese último momento… me recuerda a alguien…. Pero… ¿quién podría ser…? ¿De quién es esa voz que es como un calmante al ser escuchado?_

 _¿De quién…?_

* * *

¡Hola, nos volvemos ver por aquí! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, Shidou aún tiene muchas dudas que responder, pero con ayuda de la chica de energía misteriosa, sin duda descubrirá y aprenderá nuevas cosas, y todo va bien por el momento, pero la cosa no se acaba aquí, y todo tendrá más sentido en los próximos capítulos.

¡Nos vemos!

 **Próximo capítulo: La noche se está desmoronando-Primera parte-Tu última palabra.**


	37. La noche se está desmoronando p1

Capítulo 37: La noche se está desmoronando-Primera parte-Tú última palabra.

―¡Onii-chan! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ―gritaba Kotori con preocupación por los alrededores.

―¡Shidou! ―gritaron todas las demás mientras buscaban por el bosque, estaban preocupadas, nunca pensaron que él se iría así como así, no era normal en él hacer eso.

―¡Shin! ―Reine creyó verlo a la lejanía, así que salió corriendo hacia esa dirección. Mientras que el chico se apoyaba en un árbol con cansancio, le dolía la cabeza y estaba mareado.

― _ **Este dolor será momentáneo, Takamiya Shidou.**_

―Eso… espero… ―murmuró mientras suspiraba con dificultad―. Espera… ¿Ahora estarás dentro de mi cabeza?

― _ **Así es, te dije que me enviaron a ayudarte, y eso es lo que haré.**_

―Bueno, está bien… no voy a quejarme.

―¡Shin!

―¿Eh… Reine? ―El chico alzó la mirada, solo para ver a la Oficial Analista corriendo hacia él, pero mirando más fijamente, venían todas las demás con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros, algunas enojadas, otras preocupadas y las demás con un tipo de mezcla de ambas―. ¡¿Eh?!

―¡Shi… dou! ―Kotori fue la primera en llegar, solo para darle un golpe en el estómago. Las demás pararon repentinamente de correr solo para observar a la distancia como seres curiosos de ver qué es lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

―¡O-oye! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Kotori? ―preguntó el chico indignado, mientras veía a su hermana cruzada de brazos y con una mirada molesta.

―¡¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?!

―¡S-solo me distraje, eso es todo!

―¡Pues no te distraigas!

―Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Kotori… ―suspiró, para después acariciarle la cabeza.

―¿Q-qué haces?

―¿Cómo que qué hago? Me estoy disculpando con mi linda hermanita ―dijo con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara instantáneamente.

― _ **Al parecer Efreet te golpeó muy fuerte, Takamiya Shidou.**_

―Ni me lo menciones…. Lo malo es que ya me he acostumbrado ―susurró por lo bajo mientras ladeaba la mirada, Kotori arqueó una ceja al no entender el comportamiento tan raro que su hermano estaba entendiendo, ¿cómo es que de un momento a otro cambió de ser el serio últimamente a su antiguo yo? ¿Quién le hizo esto?

―¿Shidou?

―¿Eh, qué? ―El chico volvió en sí y la miró un poco nervioso.

―¡Onii-chan-

―¡Shidou! ¿Te encuentras bien? ―gritó Tohka al volver a correr, directamente hacia él, posicionándose a un lado de Kotori.

―¿Eh? Ah, sí, Tohka. Estoy bien, no te preocupes, ¿sí? ―dijo un poco nervioso, mientras se rascaba la nuca avergonzado.

―¡Sí, Shidou!

―S-Shidou-san, ¿a dónde fuiste? ―preguntó tímidamente la pequeña niña de cabellos azules que se escondía detrás de Tohka.

―¿Yo? Solo caminé por el bosque.

―¿No será que…. Shidou-kun se fue a encontrarse con alguna chica? ―dijo la marioneta como una especie de broma, mientras se reía por lo bajo.

―¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡No, no hice eso! ―El chico en cuanto entendió, instintivamente se defendió, mirando las caras incriminadoras de las demás―. ¡Lo juro!

―Después interrogan a Shin, chicas. Tenemos que irnos, hay que arreglar el Fraxinus lo más rápido que podamos, pero por ahora, vuelvan a casa. ―Reine intervino, mientras los demás la miraban en acuerdo―. Pero antes, necesitamos sacar las cosas importantes, vengan conmigo los que quieran ayudar.

―¡Yo quiero, yo quiero! ―Tohka fue la primera en alzar la mano.

―Yo también ayudaré, Reine ―dijo Shidou, mientras que Kotori también lo hacía.

―Kukuku… Es obvio que yo también ayudaré porque me necesitan― dijo Kaguya con aires de grandeza, mientras sonreía gratamente.

―Desacuerdo. Kaguya solo estorbaría ―dijo Yuzuru, mientras su gemela mostraba una expresión de molestia hacia ella―. Pero yo también ayudaré.

―Y-yo también quiero ayudar ―dijo la niña levantando la mano, al igual que su marioneta amiga.

―Bien, supongo que yo también ayudaré ―murmuró el chico de cabello blanco comenzando a caminar hacia el Fraxinus lentamente.

―Yo llevaré a Natsumi a la casa del Onii-san ―dijo Kaori, con la espíritu en un tipo escudo, mientras este estaba dormida.

―Está bien, entonces vamos ―dijo Reine.

―¡Entendido!

* * *

Todos se dirigieron dentro de la nave, pero en otro lugar, todo estaba oscuro, a excepción de una pequeña luz alumbrando un rincón, donde se podían apreciar varias sombras conversando gratamente.

―Solo es cuestión de unas horas, para que por fin se lleve a cabo el plan, ¿qué hacemos ahora, Onii-sama? ―preguntó una de las espíritus artificiales, Evia, quien traía una capa con capucha para ocultarse.

―Eso no me lo preguntes a mí, ya deberías saberlo ―respondió, mientras miraba a la otra espíritu entrar por la puerta―. ¿Cómo te fue, Irina?

―Todo sucedió de acuerdo a lo planeado, con algunos cambios, pero todo va acorde al plan ―respondió gélidamente, mientras se bajaba la capucha―. Pero, ahora… ¿Nightmare-sama?

―¿Si, quién me habla? ―dijo una voz femenina y burlona, mientras atravesaba la pared en donde solo había oscuridad, revelando a Tokisaki Kurumi, quién siempre ha estado presente.

―Es hora de que te encargues de ella, Valkyria ha cumplido con su trabajo.

―Bien, ya sé todo lo que tengo que hacer, ahora solo falta que los humanos le den el tiro de gracia…

―Lo harán, no hay duda de ello ―dijo la espíritu **Mirage** , o Irina, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

* * *

―Bien, hemos recogido todo lo que había de importancia, y también todo lo que hemos podido salvar, es hora de irnos ―dijo Reine, con grandes bolsas, igual que todos los demás―. Es hora de salir, vamos.

Todos habían salido de la nave en ruinas, mientras caminaban tratando de salir del bosque en el que se habían metido, tardaron un tiempo, pero por fin habían llegado a un claro del bosque en donde estaba casi despejado.

―Aún nos falta para llegar a la ciudad… ―murmuró Tohka con cierta molestia.

―Lle-llegaremos pronto, Tohka-san, no te preocupes…

―¡Nada es imposible para mí y Yuzuru! ―dijo Kaguya con emoción, mientras Yuzuru solo reía por lo bajo.

―¿Y si mejor volamos hacia allá? ―sugirió Shu, mientras las demás lo miraban como una gran idea.

―¡Es cierto, podemos volar!

―¿Y si hacemos una carrera? ¡El que llegue al último no comerá! ―dijo Kaguya, mientras miraba a Tohka con una sonrisa burlona.

―¡Llegaré primero que todas ustedes! ―dijo Tohka con rapidez, mientras repentinamente invocaba a su vestido astral y salía volando como rayo.

―¡Oye!

―Molestia. ¡Eso no es justo, Tohka! ―Yuzuru y Kaguya salieron volando al mismo tiempo y después de ella.

―¡N-nosotros tampoco nos quedaremos atrás! ―dijo Yoshino un poco nerviosa e insegura, invocando su vestido astral y saliendo volando junto con Yoshinon obviamente.

―¿No vas a salir volando, Shidou? ―preguntó Shu, mientras levitaba encima de él sin preocupaciones.

―La verdad es que… nunca lo he intentado… ―dijo un poco avergonzado, mientras se sobaba la nuca.

―¿Qué?

―¡Nunca lo he intentado! Deja de hacer que lo repita…

―Y entonces, ¿por qué no lo intentas?

―¿Eh?

―Vamos, inténtalo, yo sé que tú puedes.

―Shin, Kotori y yo nos iremos caminando, así que no te preocupes por nosotras ―dijo Reine, mientras se iba caminando junto con Kotori y ambas le decían adiós con la mano.

― **No perderás nada intentándolo, Takamiya Shidou.**

―Bueno… ―El chico cerró sus ojos, cerró sus puños e intentó concentrarse lo más que podía.

―Shidou, tienes que estar más relajado.

―¡Eso intento!

―Vamos, solo no pienses en nada y relájate… deshazte de tus preocupaciones y da un pequeño salto.

Shidou esta vez solo cerró sus ojos, relajó todo el cuerpo y lo único en lo que pensó fue en volar, pero él no sentía que ocurriese algo, así que esperó un poco más de tiempo, pero tampoco sintió que ocurriese algo nuevo, comenzó a desesperarse un poco, y aun cuando sabía que eso no lo ayudaría en nada, solo siguió intentándolo.

―Oye, Shidou, tú-

Antes de que el chico pudiera terminar, Shidou le dio una gran pisada al suelo que hasta lo agrietó, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a los dos, sino que, al hacer su pie contacto con el suelo, de la nada apareció una ráfaga de viento como un remolino que lo mandó a volar varios metros arriba.

―¡Shidou!

―¡¿Qué demonios?!

Shu voló hacia él, pero Shidou solo seguía y seguía subiendo, hasta que por fin se detuvo al haberse calmado un poco.

―¡Shu! ¡¿Qué hago?! ―preguntó el chico con angustia al ver toda la ciudad desde su posición, mientras que iba cayendo rápidamente sin parar.

―Solo vuela.

―¡¿Qué?! ―Él no lo entendió, ¿cómo lo haría en una situación como esta?―. ¡No puedo!

―Claro que puedes, solo relájate.

―¡¿Cómo quieres que me relaje?!

―Solo hazlo, si veo que te vas a estampar en el suelo, yo te atrapo.

Shidou ya no dijo nada, no quiso cerrar los ojos, pero lo tuvo que hacer, dejó de pensar en la caída de muerte que tendría si no lo lograba, y solo pudo pensar en una cosa, poder controlar sus poderes para proteger a los demás.

―Vamos, Shidou, yo sé que tú puedes.

El chico abrió uno de sus ojos con temor, pero solo veía como caía, lo que lo asustó más de lo que esperaba, no sabía qué hacer, veía la ciudad más y más cerca, veía un posible final de que tardaría para recuperarse más cerca.

― **No te asustes, Takamiya Shidou, concéntrate.**

―¡Shidou!

―¡Detente! ―gritó con todas sus fuerzas, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y alzando su brazo directamente hacia el suelo.

―¡Shidou…! ―Dejó de hablar por un segundo, y sonrió un poco, aun sorprendido por lo que veía ante sus ojos.

―¿Eh..? ―Él solo abrió sus ojos, mirando que, delante de la palma de su mano, había un tipo de escudo de un tamaño mediano, pero lo que le sorprendió es que ya no estaba cayendo, no, estaba levitando suavemente en el aire.

―¡Lo lograste, Shidou!

―P-pero solo estoy flotando, no me muevo…

― **Es un gran avance, intenta moverte.**

―Intenta inclinarte un poco hacia dónde quieres moverte ―explicó el chico de cabello blanco, mientras que Shidou se inclinó hacia donde las chicas habían volado anteriormente, pero… no todo resultaba tan bien como lo esperaban.

―¡¿Q-qué es esto?! ―El chico parecía que caía, pero volvía a la misma altura en donde estaba, y cuando intentaba avanzar hacia adelante, se iba hacia atrás y hacia adelante sin control aparente.

― **No te estreses, Takamiya Shidou, o sino, caerás, relájate.**

―S-Shidou… vas a dejar de volar si sigues así.

―¡H-hago lo que puedo!

Shidou trató de parar el movimiento involuntario que hacía de un lado a otro, dejó de tambalearse tanto y por fin pudo "pararse" en el aire.

―Esto es más difícil de lo que creí…

―Puedo notarlo, Shidou, puedo notarlo ―murmuró el chico con un tono gracioso―. Inténtalo otra vez, vamos.

―¡Bien! ―Esta vez, Shidou estaba decidido a lograrlo, cerró sus puños con emoción e intentó abalanzarse hacia adelante, como si hubiera tocado una superficie y se hubiera impulsado para avanzar.

―Sigue así, Shidou.

Comenzó a levitar un poco hacia adelante, como si estuviera siendo jalado por alguna fuerza desconocida, lo sintió como si estuviera en el fondo del mar, dejando que la corriente lo llevara a donde quisiera, se sintió **libre.**

―¡Lo lograste, Shidou! Ahora volvamos a casa, ¿crees poder hacerlo?

―C-creo que sí, ¡lo intentaré!

―Bien, vamos entonces.

Shu voló de espaldas mientras veía a Shidou sin preocupaciones, Shidou respiró hondo y se abalanzó hacia delante.

―Ahora intenta hacerlo más rápido.

― **Piensa que estas corriendo para alcanzar algo lejano que no tiene salvación.**

―¿Qué clase de apoyo es ese? ―murmuró con cierta confusión.

― **Pensé que lo entenderías.**

―Bueno, no importa. ―Shidou cerró sus ojos y voló más rápido, todo iba bien, hasta que… se salió de control al confiarse demasiado―. ¡Ahhh!

―¡Shidou!

El chico salió volando como rayo, era como si hubiese sido lanzado de un golpe potente hacia algún lugar, Shu lo siguió a toda prisa con preocupación, y sin darse cuenta, habían llegado hasta el centro de la ciudad, aunque todavía a altura.

― **Detente, Takamiya Shidou, no pienses en nada y detente.**

―¡Es fácil para ti decirlo!

―¡¿A quién le estás hablando?!

―¡A nadie! ―Shidou cerró sus ojos y estiró sus brazos enfrente de él, como si quisiera detener algo―. ¿Lo… lo logré? ―Abrió uno de sus ojos lentamente, al parecer había parado, suspiró con alivio y el otro chico se le acercó tranquilamente.

―Sí que eres una caja llena de sorpresas.

―No sé si eso me lo debería de tomar como un cumplido, pero gracias, creo que…

―¿Shidou?

El chico había parado de hablar, para mirar con confusión debajo de él, donde se podía notar muy a lo lejos algún tipo de "espectáculo" que se estaba llevando a cabo en el centro.

―¿Y eso? ―preguntó el chico de cabello blanco un poco confundido, hasta donde él podía ver, gran cantidad de gente se había reunido alrededor de una sola persona, era extraño considerando que la persona que estaba en medio de toda esa multitud no estaba haciendo nada extraordinario, es más, no estaba haciendo nada.

―¿Quieres ir a ver de qué se trata?

―Sí… vamos.

Los dos bajaron hasta donde pudieron, Shidou con algunas dificultades pero pudo bajar, y ahí fue donde pudieron distinguir de qué se trataba todo.

―¡Ella es un monstruo! ―gritó una niña que estaba más cerca de la persona que cualquiera de ahí―. ¡Fue ella, todos ustedes lo vieron, y ahora tienen que creerme!

―Oiga, señor, lamento molestarlo, pero… ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ―preguntó Shidou al acercarse por detrás hacia toda la multitud, solo que aún estaba lejos de lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando.

―Al parecer esa persona encapuchada de ahí curó a un pobre gato que estaba agonizando en medio de la calle, la niña que está ahí es la dueña del gato, pero al acercarse y, creo que ver la cara de esa persona, se asustó y comenzó a decir cosas como las que acaba de oír ―explicó amablemente el señor, Shidou se quedó con la duda, pero decidió seguir oyendo lo que vendría después.

―¿Vieron eso?

―Sí… ¡eso fue increíble! ¿Acaso es algo sobrenatural, o un ser de laboratorio como los que salen en las películas?

―Imagínate todo el dinero que ganaríamos si la vendiésemos a un laboratorio, ¡nos volveríamos ricos y famosos!

―Tienes razón, hasta los científicos de todo el mundo vendrían solo para poder estudiarla, ¡imagínate las pruebas que harían en ella!

―¿Te refieres a esas pruebas peligrosas que ocurren en las películas?

―¡Sí, a esas! Como la de disección, incluso las pruebas de dolor, o… ¡Oh, ya sé! ¿Qué tal estudiar sus órganos?

―Oye, todo lo que estás diciendo es muy bizarro…

―¡Admite que sería genial!

―¡Entre toda esta gente podríamos atraparla y venderla a algún laboratorio!

―¡Sí, será más fácil!

Y así continuó la gente hablando entre ellos, algunos tomaban fotos, otros susurraban entre sí, y otros se acercaban lentamente hacia la ya mencionada chica, y otros… la miraban como si fuese un bicho raro, un error que no debería de existir entre ellos, como algo que… Necesita ser estudiado y ver si representa una amenaza.

―¡Todo es tu culpa, no puedes ser una buena persona! ―gritó aquella niña con rencor, mientras lágrimas de furia salían de sus ojos―. ¡Por tu culpa murieron todos hace diez años!

La persona delante de ella no dijo nada, nunca dijo nada, aun cuando… había escuchado todo lo que murmuraba la gente, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus puños con enojo, y apretar los dientes en cólera.

―¡Di algo, maldición!

―Shidou…

―¿Qué pasa, Shu? ―preguntó el chico un poco preocupado al mirar su cara desesperada.

―Y-ya sé quién es…

―¿A qué te refieres…?

― **Takamiya Shidou, haz algo, ¡rápido!**

―¿Eh? ¿Voz de la razón? ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó casi susurrando, notó su voz algo preocupada, algo que normalmente no pasaba.

― **¡Haz algo, rápido!**

―¡Eres un monstruo, jamás debiste de haber aparecido! ―le gritó la niña, que de un ataque de ira, le jaló la capa y la capucha, dejando a la vista su rostro―. ¡Todo se arruinó por tu culpa!

―¿Kana… de? ―murmuró con impresión al ver su largo cabello blanco siendo ondulado por el viento, mientras que veía sus ojos aguamarina y turquesa tan cautivantes como siempre lo han sido, mirando aquel rostro que no denotaba ninguna emoción aparente, a pesar que hace poco tiempo había sentido una gran frustración al oír a la gente a su alrededor.

―¡Kanade-sama! ―Shu no esperó en ningún momento y rápidamente intentó avanzar entre tanta multitud, seguido de Shidou sin preguntar nada.

― **Detenla antes de que sea tarde, Takamiya Shidou.**

Las pupilas blancas de la chica se tornaron de un color rojo como la sangre, las personas a su alrededor se sintieron con temor al verla, otros le miraron con desagrado, y el último grupo de personas la miraron con asombro y curiosidad, hasta que hubo uno que se atrevió a tomarle una foto con el celular.

―¿Sus pupilas cambiaron de color? ¡Vaya, esto tengo que guardarlo y compartirlo por internet!

Kanade al escuchar esto ladeó su cabeza lentamente hasta mirar al chico, este comenzó a grabarla con el celular, y la chica lo miró con desprecio, señaló el celular con el dedo y entrecerró sus ojos de golpe, haciendo explotar el celular en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

―¡¿Q-qué fue eso?!

―¡La niña tiene razón, es un monstruo!

―¡DETENGANSE! ―gritó Shu con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya era demasiado tarde, habían colmado la paciencia del espíritu delante de ellos, ya no tenían escapatoria.

Debajo de los pies de Kanade comenzó a salir una mancha negra que poco a poco comenzaba a expandirse, muy pronto todos los celulares comenzaron a fallar y a explotar solos, hasta que algunas personas fueron alcanzadas por la mancha negra y quedaron inconscientes. Aquella mancha paró de agrandarse en cuanto la espíritu se calmó, pero la cosa no acababa ahí, ella alzó su mano por lo alto con la palma extendida hacia el cielo, cerró su puño y golpeó el concreto con esta, haciendo que todos los presentes, a excepción de Shidou y Shu, se desmayaran.

―¡Kanade! ―Shidou iba a acercarse a ella sin pensárselo dos veces, pero en eso, hechiceras de la DEM y la AST aparecieron de la nada, e indudablemente, Ellen estaba con ellas.

― _Kukuku… ¿Viste eso, Itsuka Shidou..? Estarás a punto de ver un espectáculo que jamás olvidarás…_

―¿Qué demonios…? ―Shidou escuchó una voz en su cabeza, la reconoció un poco de tiempo después, pero cuando alzó la mirada hacia el techo de alguna tienda, los vio ahí mismo―. ¿Kuro…?

―Nos volvemos a ver, Ángel… ―dijo Ellen con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella―. Veo que has causado todo esto, ¿te sientes orgullosa de ello?

Kanade no dijo nada, alzó su brazo a la altura de los hombros e hizo un movimiento horizontal cortante con este, invocando su vestido astral frente a todos y sin decir ni una palabra, las hechiceras se pusieron en guardia y todas le apuntaron con sus armas.

―Esperen, tengo con ella una pequeña disputa que arreglar, no tardará mucho.

―Ella tiene razón, ¡esto no tardará mucho! ―Kuro llegó de un salto hacia toda la conmoción, mientras miraba con una media sonrisa a Kanade, esperando a que ocurriese algo.

―¡Pendragon! ―gritó Ellen por lo alto, invocando su espada para pelear con Kanade, solo que la espíritu todavía no hacia ningún movimiento que pudiese probar que estaba interesada en la pelea, solo esperó―. ¡Hmph, prepárate para lo que viene, Ángel!

Ellen se abalanzó sobre ella, no dudó ni un segundo en darle el primer corte con su espada, pero lo que no se esperó era que la chica ya había invocado un escudo alrededor suyo, Kanade no esperó y en cuanto Ellen estuvo enfrente de ella, esta le dio una patada a un lado del torso y la mandó a volar un par de metros lejos.

―¡Ellen-sama! ―gritaron las hechiceras de la DEM, mientras que algunas se dirigían a ella para ayudarla.

―M-maldita seas… ―maldijo por lo bajo, mientras se paraba al instante―. ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

―¡Kanade! ―Shidou corrió hacia ella, pero de repente, debajo de sus pies, algún tipo de mancha negra diferente a la que salió de Kanade lo retuvo en ese mismo lugar, para cuando buscó culpables con la vista, vio que Kuro le apuntaba con el dedo, mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa. «Maldito…»

―¡Iré yo, Shidou! ―dijo Shu, quien no había sido atrapado por ninguna mancha negra―. ¡La detendré…! ―El chico estaba decido a salir volando directo hacia ella, pero lo que no se esperaba era que Kanade le miró y con la palma de su mano le señaló que se detuviera, y para cuando se había dado cuenta, esta le había encerrado en una especie de esfera de energía.

―¡Muere! ―Ellen llegó de repente hacia donde estaba Kanade, dándole múltiples cortes sin parar, pero por más que le daba, el escudo no parecía romperse y la mirada gélida de la chica no parecía cambiar―. ¡Maldita! ―Ellen se alejó un poco al ver que nada de lo que hacía parecía funcionar.

Kanade desactivó su escudo y caminó tranquilamente hacia Ellen.

«Kanade… ¿Realmente eres tú? Pareces tan diferente… Ahora te veo más fuerte que antes… ¿Qué te ha pasado?». Se preguntó Shidou con gran pesar dentro de su cabeza.

― **Takamiya Shidou, ¡tienes que detenerla!**

Kanade sin aviso corrió hacia Ellen repentinamente, la hechicera no se lo vio venir y por puro instinto activó su Territory.

―¡No podrás atravesar mis defensas! ―le gritó, pero aun así, Kanade se dirigía hacia ella, y cuando estuvo a unos solos centímetros del Territory de protección, Ellen dejó las sonrisas de victoria al ver que Kanade había roto su escudo con solo insertar la mano para poder alcanzar a la hechicera, como si fuera de simple papel, algo tan fácil de romper―. ¡Ahhh! ―La cabeza de Ellen fue agarrada por la chica, para después estamparla contra el suelo, dejando un gran cráter al simple contacto contra el concreto.

―¡Kanade, detente! ―Le gritó Shidou con todas sus fuerzas, Kanade le miró, y extrañamente pareciera que le había sonreído, Shidou reconoció inmediatamente esa expresión y recordó algo que le llenó de melancolía.

* * *

― _¡Kanade! ―Shidou había entrado en la habitación en la que la chica seguía descansando, habían pasado dos días después del Tanabata y ella aún seguía un poco mal._

― _¿Shidou…?_

― _¿Cómo te sientes hoy también, Kanade? ―preguntó un poco preocupado, la chica se veía más cansada de lo normal y hasta se le podían ver unas pocas ojeras._

― _Estoy bien, pero…_

― _¿Pero…?_

― _Shidou… ¿Puedo… pedirte algo? ―Kanade le miró gélidamente, pero aun así, Shidou no la sintió como una mirada que le darías a un extraño, sino que, pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa._

― _Claro, Kanade. Pídeme lo que quieras._

― _Quiero… quiero ver el mar un día de estos… ¿Me llevarías a verlo…? ―Tenía una mirada triste, el chico no entendía el por qué, pero no le dijo nada y le acarició la cabeza con delicadeza._

― _Claro que sí, Kanade, te llevaré a ver el mar._

― _Y… una cosa más._

― _¿Qué es?_

 _¿Me prometes que… pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas, y… por más que la situación se vea horrible, seguirás siendo tú mismo hasta el final…? ¿Siempre serás tú mismo…? ―le preguntó con una mirada tranquila, pero el tono de su voz no parecía así, Shidou no entendió muy bien lo que quería decir, pero aun así, le sonrió._

― _Te lo prometo, Kanade…_

― _Gracias… ―Ella le sonrió cálidamente, no había sido la primera vez que lo hacía, pero si fue… la última vez que lo hizo…_

* * *

«Esa fue… su última palabra…»

―Dime, Itsuka Shidou… ¿Qué será lo que harás para prevenir todo este desastre, eh? ―murmuró Kuro para sí mismo mientras lo observaba con una sonrisa llena de cinismo, todo esto le estaba resultando divertido.

«Te mataré… Ellen Mira Mathers». Pensó la espíritu con detenimiento, mientras que aplastaba más y más la cabeza de la hechicera contra el suelo, ahora era el momento de su revancha.

* * *

Perdón por tardarme, lo sé, pero tuve la semana de exámenes, y tenía que estudiar al menos un poco para prepararme, además de que este capítulo es el que daría inicio a todo lo final que se verán en los siguientes capítulos y quería que saliera bien.

Espero que les haya gustado, pueden dejar cualquier duda que tengan en los reviews o por MP, gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	38. La noche se está desmoronando p2

Capítulo 38: La noche se está desmoronando-Segunda parte-Ya no hay marcha atrás.

―¡S-serás…! ―Ellen volvió a activar su Territory, alejando a Kanade de ella, se levantó con un gran dolor de cabeza, estaba sangrando, pero eso no le importaba ahora―. ¡Esto no ha terminado, Ángel!

―¡Maldita sea…! ―murmuró Shidou con pesar, aquella mancha seguía recorriendo su cuerpo, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue intentar congelarse así mismo hasta donde la mancha llegara, intentó recordar todo lo que había aprendido en su entrenamiento con Yoshino y así se congeló por pura suerte―. Bien… Ahora tengo que… romperlo de cualquier forma, si lo derrito puede que esta cosa vuelva a ponerse en marcha. ―Intentó romper el hielo de alguna forma, como si quisiera sacar su pierna de algunas arenas movedizas que no lo querían dejar ir. El hielo poco a poco se empezó a cuartear y entonces lo pudo romper fácilmente, y después hizo lo mismo con el otro pie, quedando completamente libre.

―¡Muere de una vez! ―Ellen saltó hacia Kanade con espada en mano, hizo un corte vertical con esta, pero enseguida fue detenida por la simple mano desnuda de la chica―. ¡M-maldita! ―La hechicera se abalanzó más hacia ella, queriendo hacerla retroceder un poco, pero no ocurría nada, y en vez de eso, Kanade con su simple fuerza al hacer presión comenzó a cuartear la espada, Ellen se retiró inmediatamente.

―¡Kanade! ―Corrió hacia ella de nuevo, aunque la chica pareciera no necesitar ayuda, él tenía que detenerla, antes de que algo malo ocurriese, pero…

―Alto ahí.

―¡Kuro! ―Shidou tuvo que detenerse al ver que el espíritu artificial bloqueaba su camino―. ¡Hazte a un lado, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo!

―¡Ja! ¿Crees que te dejaré interferir en la pelea? ―dijo con tono burlón, mientras sonreía cínicamente hacia el chico.

―¡Hazte a un lado! ―Él invocó a Sandalphon, sus ojos brillaron más intensamente de un color dorado, estaba decidido a no dar marcha atrás.

―Vaya, vaya… ¿Vas a pelear conmigo?

―¡Shidou, detente! ―le gritó Shu al liberarse de la esfera de energía―. ¡No debes de pelear contra él! Aun no debes de hacerlo.

Kuro le miró con cierta molestia, pero después le sonrió con malicia.

―Je… ¿Se puede saber en dónde has visto a Irina…?

―Recuerda que ella a mí me sigue reconociendo como alguien de fuerza superior… No solo va a obedecer tus órdenes ―dijo con una sonrisa de victoria, mientras extendía su brazo a un lado―. Pude ver el posible futuro que se aproximaba, no te preocupes.

―¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que pasaría todo esto…? ¿De verdad lo creíste…? ¡Jajaja, no estuvimos planeando esto desde hace tanto para nada! Y ahora…

―Todo está yendo de acuerdo al plan… ―Evia percibió varias energías acercándose a lo lejos, así que dejó el lugar en donde estaba y se fue volando directo hacia allá. «Nadie arruinará nuestros planes».

«Ellos querían… ¿Distraernos…? ¡Kanade!»

―¡Haa! ―La hechicera le dio una patada en el cuello, Kanade actuó rápido y lo paró con el antebrazo, para después darle un puñetazo profundo en el estómago, dejándola suspendida unos momentos en el aire, la pateó a un lado del torso, mandándola a estrellarse contra un edificio de nuevo.

Las hechiceras, quienes hasta hace poco estaban observando como su superior estaba siendo derrotada sin mucho esfuerzo por parte del espíritu, comenzaron a alejar a la gente inconsciente del campo de batalla, llevando a todos a un lugar seguro.

―Maldito seas, Kuro… lo tuviste planeado desde el principio ―le dijo con recelo, pero luego le sonrió un poco sarcástico―. Pero… No creas que no tengo más trucos bajo la manga.

―Estoy ansioso por ver eso, hermano…

―Je… ―rio un poco, para después mirar a Shidou―. Ve, Shidou, antes de que ella mate a la hechicera.

―¡Lo sé, no te preocupes! ―El chico salió corriendo directo hacia ella, mientras que los dos espíritus se quedaron frente a frente, cada uno por su parte, sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación.

«Ike me dijo que… Ángel sería mucho más fuerte que antes… p-pero… n-no logro hacerle ningún daño, tengo que usar a Rhongomiant». Pensó la mujer mayor a treinta años, mientras salía de los escombros―. ¡Y-yo soy… la hechicera más fuerte… no me dejaré derrotar tan fácilmente! ―Voló directamente hacia ella, con la espada apuntando directamente a su estómago, no iba a detenerse, no contra ella.

―¡Kanade! ―La chica se dio la vuelta al sentir la energía de la hechicera acercándose hacia ella, paró la espada nuevamente con sus dos manos, pero Ellen no desaprovechó la oportunidad que tenía ante sus ojos y le dio una patada a un lado del torso, pero… no la hizo retroceder.

―¡¿Por qué?! ―gritó con rabia y confusión en su voz―. ¡¿Por qué no caes de una maldita vez?!

La chica solo le miró gélidamente, aun deteniendo la espada, que estaba solo a unos pocos centímetros de su estómago.

Siguió y siguió, la hechicera no iba a ceder tan fácilmente, no hasta borrar esa expresión en la cara de la chica, esa expresión que le molestaba hasta el límite.

―Hehe… he… ―rio la hechicera por lo bajo, Kanade la miró con confusión, pero aun así no bajó la guardia, y comenzó a agrietar la espada, pero a Ellen no parecía importarle―. Oye… Ángel… ¿Recuerdas…? "Esto solo… te dolerá en el alma… hasta la eternidad"…

Kanade abrió grandes los ojos, aflojó los brazos repentinamente, así como también dejó de moverse, y la espada fue insertada directamente en su estómago.

* * *

 _Lo único que había era un gran laboratorio, con una gran camilla en el centro, un grupo de científicos se había dispersado por todo el lugar, y por supuesto, Isaac Westcott y Ellen Mira Mathers estaban presentes, mientras rodeaban a su primer espíritu capturado por sus mismísimas hechiceras, quien estaba encadenada de manos, pies, cuello y torso, mirando hacia el techo._

― _Iniciando prueba número 15, comenzando extracción._

― _N-no… n-no… de-detente… ―murmuró con temor, mientras se retorcía sin parar―. Ya no… y-ya no más… d-detente… me d-duele… ―Nadie dijo nada, y con solo apretar un botón, dio comienzo el proyecto que desataría todos sus problemas de ahora en adelante._

― _Comiencen._

― _¡Ahhhhh! ―Se escuchó un grito desgarrador por toda la sala, diversas jeringas fueron incrustadas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, sacando su sangre sin compasión alguna―. ¡DETENTEEEE!_

 _Después de unos minutos la extracción terminó, las jeringas volvieron a su antiguo puesto y se llenaron con un líquido negro que se acercaba a ella otra vez._

― _No… n-no…. d-detente…_

― _Iniciando fase dos._

― _¡Ahhhh! ―Todo el cuerpo comenzó a dolerle, aquella sustancia comenzaba a contaminar su cuerpo, quería contaminar su mente, ahora todo lo veía borroso._

 _«Estamos probando un prototipo en su cuerpo, hay 90% de probabilidades de que salga mal, aun necesitamos hacerle pruebas a su cuerpo, además de comprobar qué efectos tiene en ella… Si perfeccionamos esta sustancia, podremos controlarla a voluntad». Pensó Isaac Westcott, mientras la miraba retorcerse de dolor―. Libérenla._

 _Con solo apretar un botón, la chica fue liberada de los grilletes que evitaban que se moviera, ella cayó al suelo, mientras seguía retorciéndose, agarrándose el corazón con fuerza, mientras sus ojos parpadeaban de un color tan rojo como la sangre sin parar._

― _Oh, no te preocupes, todo pasará ―dijo, mientras le sonreía._

 _La chica se retorció en el suelo, se tocó la garganta con un incesante dolor._

― _¡Ghj…! ―Kanade empezó a vomitar sangre, expulsando de la misma manera el líquido negro que se le había inyectado, salía sin descanso, parecía que no iba a tener fin, tuvieron que pasar alrededor de cinco minutos para que todo terminara._

― _No hay nada de qué preocuparse. ―caminó hacia ella con las manos detrás de la espalda―. Esto solo te dolerá en el alma… hasta la eternidad._

 _Le dieron un golpe en la cabeza que la dejó inconsciente, para después inyectarle la otra sustancia que bloqueaba sus poderes._

* * *

―Todavia lo recuerdas… ¡¿Verdad?! ―La espada atravesó su estómago, Ellen sonreía como si hubiera obtenido la victoria―. ¿Te duele? ¡¿Te duele?!

―¡KANADE! ―gritó Shidou, la chica volvió en sí, y aunque comenzó a sangrar por la herida y por la boca, no perdió el tiempo y quebró la espada de un solo golpe, miró con un rencor profundo a la hechicera y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago que la mandó a volar de nuevo.

― **Takamiya Shidou, debes de interponerte en su camino.**

―Lo haré ―dijo sin dudar ni un segundo, emprendió nuevamente su camino directo hacia ella, faltaba poco.

― **Ella solo está jugando con su objetivo, ten cuidado, ni siquiera ha invocado a Raziel.**

―¡¿Solo está jugando con Ellen…?!

― **Correcto, deduzco que, antes de querer completar su venganza contra las Industrias Deux Ex Machina, quiere hacer sufrir a los que le hicieron daño.**

Shidou no dijo nada, solo frunció el ceño en respuesta, caminando aun hacia ella.

―¿Crees que de verdad pueda hacer algo? ―preguntó con duda, no estaba tan seguro de que podría hacer algo contra ella.

― **Correcto, tú tienes en poder al Ángel Sandalphon, Zadkiel, Camael, Raphael, Gabriel y a Raziel, tienes lo necesario para poder hacerle frente, incluso has ganado un mayor control sobre la mayoría de los ángeles.**

Shidou lo pensó por un momento, era verdad, ahora tenía mayor control, pero de igual manera temía no hacerlo bien, tenía miedo a fallar, pero ahora ya no iba a dar marcha atrás.

―Es cierto, tienes razón.

― **Entonces ve, antes de que mate a la hechicera.**

―¡Entendido!

* * *

―¡Shidou y Shu no llegaron a la casa! ―reclamaba Tohka con cierta molestia, mientras que las demás la seguían, volando alrededor de la ciudad.

―D-de seguro tienen sus razones, Tohka-san…

―¡Yoshino tiene razón, Tohka, debe de haber una razón! ―dijo Kaguya, mientras aceleraba el paso.

―Esperanza. Espero que no les haya pasado nada malo, Kotori y Reine están preocupadas.

―¡Shidou ahora es fuerte, es seguro que esté bien!

―Claro… ¡Claro que estará bien, jiji! ―dijo con un tono burlón y desquiciado hacia la chicas, ellas pararon repentinamente, la chica que recientemente les había hablado había aparecido delante de ellas.

―¡¿Quién eres tú?! ―gritó Tohka, mientras invocaba a Sandalphon, al igual que las demás invocaron a sus ángeles.

―¿Quién, yo? ―preguntó con una gran sonrisa, mientras se reía por lo bajo, cruzándose de piernas como si fuera a meditar―. ¡Natsumi debió de haberme mencionado al menos una vez!

―¡¿Cuál de las dos eres?! ―Tohka estaba confundida, pero más por la actitud de la chica delante de ella.

Ella miró a Tohka con los ojos entrecerrados, para después desaparecer de la nada.

―¡¿Qué?!

Apareció delante de Tohka, tenía una mirada espeluznante en su rostro, sonreía cínicamente, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como platos. Tohka por alguna razón no se podía mover aunque así lo quisiera.

―Soy tu peor pesadilla… Espíritu…

―¡Aléjate de Tohka! ―Kaguya lanzó una ráfaga de viento que la mandó a volar un poco lejos.

―¡T-Tohka-san, ¿estás bien?! ―Yoshino se acercó a la chica, la sacudió un poco, Tohka comenzó a reaccionar, para después tomar aire desesperadamente―. ¡¿T-Tohka-san?!

―Y-Y-Yoshino….

―¡Vamos, Tohka-san!

―¡C-Claro!

―Fufu… Esto será interesante…. ―murmuró aquella chica mientras las miraba a todas con planes en mente―. Veré a quien puedo despedazar primero… jijiji…

«Shidou…» Tohka, al igual que las demás, se pusieron en guardia, les atemorizaba la forma de hablar y la apariencia del extraño enemigo que se les había aparecido enfrente. «Nosotras nos encargaremos de esto, Shidou… ¡Estoy segura de que estás bien, como también estoy segura de que podrás ayudar a Kanade!»

―¡No podrás con todas nosotras juntas!

―Molestia. ¡Borraremos esa sonrisa de tu rostro!

―¡Te congelaremos por la eternidad! ―gritó la marioneta, mientras que la niña asentía un poco dudosa.

«Kotori… Espero que vengas a ayudarnos… por favor». Pensó _Princess_ , para después abalanzarse hacia ella―. ¡No te tenemos miedo, jamás lo haremos!

―Vengan a por mí, entonces…. Pequeñas y lindas espíritus….

* * *

Otro capítulo, lamenta la demora, pero por lo menos aquí está para ustedes, espero que les hay gustado, y espero subir el próximo capítulo lo más rápido que pueda.

Pueden dejar cualquier duda o pregunta que tengan en los reviews, gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	39. Lo que estaba perdido

Capítulo 39: Lo que estaba perdido.

―Este es… el inicio del fin… ―Shidou corrió por detrás de ella con espada en mano, preparando un corte con Sandalphon, todo iba bien, pero…―. ¡Haa!

Kanade se dio la vuelta rápidamente, paró el ataque de Shidou con su mano, ambos quedaron viéndose el uno al otro, la chica lo veía con una mezcla de confusión y decepción, mientras que el chico la veía con seriedad, diciéndole con la mirada que no daría marcha atrás.

―¡Aun no hemos terminado! ―Kanade y Shidou vieron a Ellen volver a levantarse, yendo hacia ellos. La chica soltó la espada y le dio una patada al chico que lo mandó a volar, alejándolo, mientras que se volvía a ocupar de Ellen.

―¡Tú y yo tampoco hemos terminado, Kanade! ―El chico observó cómo la espíritu había invocado a su Ángel, Raziel, estaba esperando el momento justo para insertar la espada y poder terminar todo de una vez―. ¡Detente! ―Shidou se dio un impulso con sus dos pies, y llegó en un momento directo hacia ellas, quedando en medio del espíritu y la hechicera.

―¡No interfieras, Itsuka Shidou! ―gritó la hechicera, se podía ver claramente cómo la sangre resbalaba por su cara, tenía severas heridas y moretones por todo el cuerpo, pero aun así se levantaba y blandía su espada con el único objetivo de derrotar a Hollow para su jefe, Isaac Westcott.

―¡Cállate, Ellen! Mejor agradece que te esté salvando ―gritó Shidou mientras la miraba severamente, la hechicera no supo qué decir, Kanade solo le frunció el ceño molesta, no quería que el chico se entrometiera donde no lo habían llamado, ella solo quería acabar con todo de una vez por todas.

―¡Cuidado! ―Fueron bombardeados por decenas de esferas de energía, Kanade se cubrió con un escudo que se activaba solo, haciendo que desapareciera Raziel, mientras que Shidou estiraba el brazo delante de él y creaba un pequeño escudo, Ellen activó su Territory.

―Ah, lo siento, lo siento, no era para ustedes… ―Kuro llegó de improvisto, mientras aterrizaba suavemente, a un lado de Hollow―. Aunque, no habría estado mal si te hubiera dado a ti, Itsuka Shidou…

Shu también llegó y se situó a un lado del chico de cabello azul, mientras estaban frente a frente con Kanade y con el espíritu artificial.

―Valkyria, ya es hora ―murmuró cerca de su oreja, mientras ella solo alejaba la mirada con remordimiento, pero cerró los ojos y en cuanto los abrió, miró a Shidou con determinación―. Pero antes… ―le insertó en el brazo una cuchilla, Kanade abrió la boca abruptamente como si hubiera gritado, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

―¿Kanade…?

―¿Confundidos? ―preguntó Kuro con cierta burla, mientras que de repente, jaló al espíritu del cabello y la arrastró hacia él.

―¡Suéltala, maldito! ―Shidou quería correr directamente hacia él, pero tenía un presentimiento que no lo dejaba actuar.

―¿Por qué debería? Ella no puede quejarse… ―Incrustó el cuchillo más y más en su brazo, Kanade quería gritar, pero no podía―. ¿Saben por qué? Porque yo, la dejé afónica, es un pequeño truco, ¿vieron la mancha que apareció en el lugar de la herida, no? Pues esos son los residuos de la "magia", tuve que hacer lo mismo mucho antes para dejarla sin que pudiera decir ni una sola palabra.

Él la soltó, Kanade volvió a su antigua posición y sacó rápidamente el cuchillo de su brazo, unas extrañas manchas negras se habían formado en el lugar de la herida, pero no le dio importancia.

―¿La dejaste… afónica?

―Tenía que hacerlo, y de no haberlo hecho, en el encuentro que tuvo contigo, Itsuka Shidou, te habría contado el plan que teníamos en mente, o incluso hubiera revelado su condición y te hubieras involucrado sin descanso, es una simple pero eficaz medida de seguridad ―explicó Kuro, mientras que los dos chicos apretaban los puños―. Pero no puedo dejarla así para siempre, y es por eso que… _Alterate sinphonya._

Kanade sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, se tocó la garganta inmediatamente, mientras abría la boca lentamente.

―D-D… E… M… ―susurró con dificultad, mientras el chico de cabello negro le miraba con una sonrisa llena de malicia―. Yo… debo de… matar a Ellen… ―Miró hacia su objetivo que, por alguna razón, miraba todo con cierta sorpresa, no sabían ni por qué no se podía mover, y en cuanto sintió la mirada asesina de la chica, reaccionó.

―Mírala bien, Itsuka Shidou ―dijo Kuro, Shidou le miró con cierta duda, pero en eso, Kanade hizo un movimiento rápido y pateó a Ellen, junto con su Territory aun activado hacia un lugar más alejado―. Verás de lo que en verdad es capaz.

―¡No voy a quedarme viendo simplemente como un idiota! ―Shidou corrió hacia ellas, pero de pronto, una barrera que de la nada apareció, no los dejó salir.

―Serás un idiota igualmente si te metes en medio de ellas dos, el verdadero sufrimiento apenas comenzará para la hechicera.

«Kuro, ¿qué es lo que estas tramando? Se suponía que… iban a hacerse aliados con la DEM… espera…» Pensó Shu con detenimiento por un segundo, mientras se dirigía hacia Shidou―. Shidou… Kanade-sama no va a matar a la hechicera, no ahora.

―¿Qué, de qué estás hablando?

―Ellos se hicieron aliados con la DEM, estoy seguro de que tienen un plan en marcha para que Kanade-sama no la mate.

Shidou solo lo miró con impresión, no dijo nada y solo se centró en la pelea.

―No te escondas. ―Kanade rompió de un puñetazo el Territory de la hechicera, golpeándola en la cara en el proceso, pero en vez de mandarla lejos, rápidamente la agarró con la otra mano que tenía libre y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, dejándola tirada en el suelo, aun intentando levantarse―. No te levantarás. ―La pisó en el estómago de una forma moderada, evitando que se levantara, pero...

―¡Kanade!

Se escuchó un disparo a la lejanía, el espíritu lo sintió a tiempo y se echó para atrás, logrando esquivar la bala, lo que le permitió a la hechicera respirar.

―¿Un francotirador? ―murmuró Kanade, intentando buscar con la mirada el lugar en donde se encontraba el francotirador que estaba molestándola―. Te encontré ―dijo, al sentir la energía de la hechicera en un edificio abandonado a varios kilómetros de distancia.

―M-maldita… ―Ellen se pudo poner de pie a duras penas, se agarraba el estómago con fuerza, se limpió la sangre que resbalaba por su boca y materializó de nuevo su espada.

―Eliminaré a los obstáculos. ―Kanade reunió energía en la punta de su dedo, mientras apuntaba directamente hacia la posición de la hechicera con el francotirador―. Puedo verte a lo lejos. ―Disparó, y en menos de un momento fue destruida el arma, dando justo en el blanco.

―¿Q-qué…? ―murmuró la hechicera un poco perpleja, por un mísero momento vio la muerte ante sus ojos, pero en vez de eso, el disparo de energía dio en el francotirador.

Un tiro perfecto.

―¡Toma esto! ―Ellen llegó por detrás de ella al ver que estaba ocupada observando y buscando a otras hechiceras escondidas, Kanade la encerró en una esfera de energía para que no molestara mientras ella se ocupaba de sus obstáculos.

Y no muy lejos de ese lugar, más bien, en el cielo, se encontraban Tohka y las demás peleando con la chica de mirada escalofriante.

―¡Zadkiel! ―Yoshino lanzó una ráfaga de viento congelante con su Ángel directamente hacia la chica que hasta ahora estaba esquivando todos sus ataques―. ¡Tohka-san!

―¡Haa! ―Tohka llegó por detrás de ella e hizo un corte potente con Sandalphon, llegando a agrietar un poco el escudo de Evia, lo que resultó en varios cortes más para poder lograr algo―. ¡Estén reparadas, Kaguya, Yuzuru!

―¡Claro que sí!

―Acuerdo. ¡No fallaremos!

―No, no, no… Lo haces mal, _Princess_. ―Evia desmaterializó su escudo y agarró a Tohka del cuello antes de que esta pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, comenzó a apretarla más y más, Tohka sintió como si sus uñas se estuvieran incrustando en su piel.

―D-Deten… te…

―¡Suelta a Tohka-san! ―Yoshino voló directamente hacia ellas encima de su Ángel con apariencia de conejo gigante, lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

―¡Oh cielos… oh cielos, oh cielos! ―La chica soltó a Tohka en cuanto miró a Yoshino venir hacia ella, sonrió con satisfacción y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas―. ¡Que linda…. Sin duda, tu sangre debe de ser de la misma forma… y ni se diga de tus interior!... ¿Vamos a descubrirlo? ―Voló directamente hacia ella, y Yoshino de solo pensar en lo que había escuchado, sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo―. ¡Vamos a jugar, espíritu!

―¡No te dejaré! ―Tohka se reincorporó de nuevo y blandiendo a Sandalphon estaba planeando atravesarla directamente en el pecho, al igual que las gemelas Yamai estaban esperando su oportunidad para utilizar el ataque combinado de su Ángel Raphael y así ir y ayudar a Shidou.

―¡Onii-sama me prohibió matarlas, así que me divertiré un poco con ustedes! ―Materializó varios cuchillos pequeños, hasta donde se podía ver, la rodeaban completamente, y con solo hacer un movimiento con la mano, estos fijaron la dirección en la que iban a ser disparados.

―¡Cúbranse y esquívenlo!

―¡Tarde!

Formó una "X" con sus brazos y los cuchillos salieron disparados directamente hacia Tohka, Yoshino, Kaguya y Yuzuru; activaron sus escudos y se prepararon para el primer impacto.

―¡Ah… ahh…. Bien! Sigan así… tan cerca y tan lejos… ―Los cuchillos se incrustaron en los escudos al momento del impacto, y de estos salió una niebla negra que después se convirtió en un líquido que comenzaba a cubrir su defensa―. _Cresat. ―_ Los cuchillos se convirtieron en espadas, todas variando en formas y tamaños, los espíritus instantáneamente desactivaron los escudos y se hicieron para atrás, Evia aprovechó la oportunidad y creó más cuchillos de la nada y los lanzó en el mismo instante en que ellas desactivaron sus escudos.

―¡Ahh…! ―Hicieron varios cortes en sus cuerpos, ninguno llegó a ser tan profundo, pero si lo suficiente para hacerlas sangrar a todas.

―¡Ah… Qué hermoso color! ―Apareció un rubor más notable en sus mejillas, mientras se relamía sus labios de forma lenta, mientras las observaba―. Realmente me gustaría ver cómo es su interior…. ¡Pero… pero, pero! Onii-sama no me dejará hacerles más daño como para dejarlas fuera de combate… aquí que…

―Y-Yoshino, Kaguya, Yuzuru…. ¿Están bien…? ―preguntó Tohka sin quitar la vista de la chica enfrente de ellas.

―S-Sí… solo fueron unos cortes… ―respondió Kaguya frunciendo un poco el ceño.

―Tu eres la más adorable de todas… ―Evia desapareció de su posición anterior y en un parpadeo apareció detrás de Yoshino, acercando su rostro al de ella, lamiendo la sangre que resbalaba por uno de los cortes de su mejilla.

―¡ZADKIEL! ―La alejó con una onda de energía de gran potencia, estaba asustada, no sabía qué más hacer, y una corriente extremadamente fuerte de aire frio fue lanzado por el Ángel de Yoshino.

―Vaya… Hace un poco de frio, ¿no crees?

―Es… Es nuestra oportunidad… ―murmuró Tohka sin apartar la vista―. ¡Kaguya, Yuzuru, ahora!

―¡Entendido! ―gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo―. ¡Raphael… Ell Kanaph! ―Formaron un arco y flecha con su Ángel al unirse, y al momento en que las dos soltaran sus manos al mismo tiempo, la flecha gigante que estaba envuelta en la presión del viento, salió disparada directamente hacia la chica.

Tohka y Yoshino se retiraron inmediatamente, una presión de viento inimaginable atacó los alrededores, con el único objetivo de atravesar a la persona que tenían delante, no había nada que pudiera detener su avance.

―¡Gh….! ―No le dio tiempo ni de levantar la mirada, en un momento había sido atravesada por la flecha gigante que venía a toda velocidad, pero aun así… No cayó, y en vez de eso, comenzó a reír por lo bajo, a pesar de que tenía un gran hoyo en el estómago.

―Confusión. Kaguya, no lo entiendo, se supone que nuestro ataque debería de dejarla fuera de combate, ¡¿por qué se está riendo?! ―Yuzuru trató de mantener la calma hasta cierto punto, ninguna de las chicas dejaba de vigilar al espíritu artificial.

Tan pronto como dejaron de hablar, vieron como el gran hoyo que habían dejado en su estómago se estaba cerrando, todo comenzaba a regenerarse nuevamente, no podían entenderlo, pero… Algo llamó repentinamente la atención de todos los presentes.

―Es suficiente, Evia. ―La chica fue envuelta en una niebla negra que se dirigía velozmente hacia ella, y en cuanto se volvió de un material sólido, la jaló hacia la tierra.

―¿Qué está…?

―¡CHICAS!―Shidou gritó tan fuerte como pudo para que ellas lo oyeran, estas miraron hacia abajo, viendo al chico de cabello azul con una sonrisa, y bajaron inmediatamente. Iban a saltar a abrazarlo, pero a la lejanía vieron a Kanade peleando aun contra Ellen.

«Ellas ya llegaron, ¿eh?» Kanade había terminado de eliminar los respectivos obstáculos que le presentaban las hechiceras, habían más francotiradores colocados de acuerdo a las órdenes de Isaac Westcott y los altos mandos de la DEM.

―¡Darling! ―Miku llegó desde la distancia volando, mientras cargaba a Kotori y descendían las dos directamente junto las demás.

―¡Shidou! ―Kotori en cuanto tocó tierra firme se dirigió hacia el chico, igual Miku.

―¡Toma esto! ―Ellen logró liberarse de la esfera de energía entre múltiples ataques con su espada, todos la miraron en cuanto se lanzó hacia Kanade.

―Arcadia ―murmuró la chica de cabello blanco, y 10 pilares de igual tamaño, con la forma de un trapecio al revés, de mayor altura, y de un color blanco con algunas pequeñas variaciones aparecieron alrededor de ella, con una pequeña abertura en la parte inferior―. Basta de juegos, hechicera. ―Extendió su brazo delante de ella a la altura de su hombro, con la palma extendida, y entonces, todos los pilares al mismo tiempo tomaron una posición horizontal por encima del espíritu, y en donde estaba la pequeña abertura, comenzó a reunirse energía, cada vez más y más.

―¡Aléjense! ―gritó Shidou, todas le miraron confundidas pero hicieron lo que él pidió.

―Adelante… **Gevuráh** ―dijo en voz alta, y entonces uno de los pilares avanzó hacia el frente y cargó más energía―. Serás juzgada, Ellen Mira Mathers.

Al siguiente instante, un rayo de energía abrasador salió de uno de los pilares, era imposible esquivar su ataque, y en una distancia tan cerrada, sin duda seria mortal.

―¡No me subestimes! ―gritó por todo lo alto―. ¡Rhongomiant! ―Interpuso su espada desprendiendo un nivel de energía sorprendente, pensaba utilizarla como un escudo que interceptara el ataque con el poder de una energía similar. Ondas de choque se hicieron notar al momento del impacto, el viento comenzó a enloquecer de una forma extravagante, incluso se podría decir que aquellos que estaban cerca eran arrastrados hacia atrás por la presión del viento.

―Ríndete, hechicera.

―¡Jamás me rendiré ante algo como tú! ―Dio un paso al frente, mientras liberaba más energía―. ¡Soy la hechicera más fuerte del mundo!

―Bien… ―murmuró Kanade con un tono frívolo que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera―. Terminaré con esto de una vez por todas. ―Alzó su mano hacia el cielo, y la cerró de golpe, haciendo que el ataque de uno de sus pilares se detuviera, e inmediatamente dio un pequeño salto hacia un lado con la mayor tranquilidad posible, esquivando el descontrol del rayo de energía de la hechicera.

―M-maldita seas… ―murmuró con un gran rencor―. ¡No perderé contra ti!

―No voy a perder más tiempo contigo… Humana. ―Kanade se agachó solo un poco, dando la impresión de que iba a comenzar a correr, pero al dar un solo paso, desapareció de la vista de todos y en menos de un segundo apareció delante de Ellen, metiéndole un puñetazo directo a la boca del estómago, dejándola suspendida en el aire durante unos segundos―. No te mataré, pero… ―Seguido de ese golpe abrasador, le metió decenas de golpes con ambos puños cerrados en un instante, y aunque no fueron con la misma cantidad de fuerza que el primero, sin duda eran mortales―. No podrás levantarte en un buen rato… Nunca subestimes a un espíritu.

Paró después de unos segundos, y en ese mismo instante, cayó al suelo inconsciente, con sangre que resbalaba de su boca, e innumerables heridas en todo el cuerpo, y a diferencia de ella, Kanade estaba en las mejores condiciones posibles, exceptuando por la sangre de la vieja herida que le hizo la hechicera en el estómago.

―E-Ellen ha… ¿perdido? ―se preguntó Tohka al verla tirada en el suelo, con Kanade mirándola sin ningún tipo de emoción presente, hasta que suspiró y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria.

―¿Q-qué es lo que le pasa a K-Kanade-san…? ―preguntó Yoshino un poco confundida y asustada.

―Cálmate, Yoshino, estas temblando, vamos a estar bien ―murmuró Yoshinon, intentando distraerla un poco.

―Tranquila, Yoshino, estas a salvo. ―Shidou se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza con delicadeza, mientras le sonreía como solía hacerlo―. Te lo prometemos.

―¿Qué hacemos, Darling? ―preguntó Miku sin quitar la vista de Kanade, mientras sudaba un poco por el temor que sentía de verla actuar de esa manera.

―No tengo un plan en mente, chicas, lo siento ―murmuró un poco nervioso, pero las miró con una sonrisa―. Pero no se preocupen, entre todos idearemos algo.

―Shidou tiene razón, hay que pensar en algo pronto si no queremos pasar directamente a lo peor ―apoyó Shu, aunque él estaba tan intranquilo como el resto.

―¿Pasar a lo peor? ―preguntó Kaguya un poco confundida y a la vez temerosa.

―Eh… Bueno, con lo peor, Kaguya-san, me refiero a que… ―dudó un poco, pero las demás lo vieron con una interrogante, sintiéndose presionado―. Si no detenemos a esos cuatro… puede que acabe alguien muerto o herido de gravedad… o incluso más de uno, pero tenemos que detenerlos.

―Decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo, pero tienes razón. ―Kotori dio un paso al frente, pensando en lo que debería de hacer.

―¿Dónde está Reine, Kotori?

―Fue a supervisar la reparación del Fraxinus, junto con toda la tripulación ―respondió, un poco preocupada por la situación―. En este momento… justo cuando más necesitamos la nave… maldición…

―¡Onii-sama, Onii-sama! ―Evia se acercó a Kuro con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

―¿Qué ocurre, Evia?

―¡¿Puedo jugar con las espíritus?! ―pidió, mientras las miraba de una forma un tanto extraña―. Su sangre sabia deliciosa… su color era tan hermoso…

―Hm… De acuerdo, captúralas.

―¡Claro, Onii-sama! ―La chica extendió su brazo delante de ella inmediatamente, una niebla negra salió de su brazo y fue tomando la forma de una soga que se movía a voluntad de su creador.

―¡Shidou-san! ―Yoshino fue atrapada por la soga, incapaz de moverse, siendo levantada varios metros hacia el cielo.

―¡Yoshino!

―¿Qué estás haciendo, Kuro…? ―Kanade le miró un poco confundida, al igual que un poco molesta.

―Es para que no interfieran, tranquila, no le haremos nada ―respondió, mientras Kanade aun lo veía un poco insegura, pero decidió caminar hacia adelante―. Aun…

―Sal de aquí, Shidou. ―Kanade se puso delante de él a una distancia considerable, aun con Arcadia detrás de ella.

―Jamás, Kanade ―le dijo con una sonrisa, sorprendiéndola un poco por aquella respuesta―. Te lo prometí, ¿no es así? Siempre te traeré a casa.

―Esto no te incumbe, Shidou. ―Extendió su mano hacia adelante, y los pilares comenzaron a cargar energía otra vez―. No lo volveré a repetir, así que márchate, junto con todas ellas.

―No lo haré, así que puedes ahorrarte las advertencias, Kanade.

―Haré que te retractes de tus propias palabras, Itsuka Shidou…

Ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea, las chicas decidieron alejarse un poco, mientras que los espíritus artificiales se quedaron en la misma posición que antes.

―No seré tan indulgente como la última vez, Shidou… ―Se abalanzó hacia adelante y llegó justo delante de él en un momento, ambos ya habían preparado sus puños para dar el primer golpe, pero Kanade por un pequeño segundo decidió cambiar su estrategia y paró el golpe del chico con la palma de su mano, que al contacto hubo una onda de choque lo suficientemente fuerte como para enloquecer al viento durante unos segundos y fracturar el cemento por debajo de ellos―. Parece que has mejorado, Shidou, tu fuerza ha incrementado considerablemente.

―Gracias, Kanade… ―dijo, aun con su puño siendo detenido por la chica, pero retiraron sus manos y se alejaron un poco uno del otro―. Tengo buenos maestros.

―Ya veo… ―Corrió hacia él sin ningún aviso y le dio una patada inmediata que iba directamente hacia el cuello, pero Shidou se cubrió por poco con el antebrazo―. La mayoría de veces te enseñó Shu, ¿no es así? ―Retiró su pierna inmediatamente y al dar un giro utilizó la otra, solo que esta iba directamente al torso, y lo que el chico se esperaba era que ataca en el mismo lugar, pero del otro lado, por lo que se llevó un buen golpe, pero solo retrocedió un poco.

«Sigue así, Shidou… No por nada ideamos una estrategia contra ella» Pensó Shu con detenimiento, mientras fijaba su mirada en la niña de cabellos azules que había sido atrapada―. Espíritus, yo me encargaré de salvar a su amiga, solo no aparten la vista de Kuro, no dejen que vaya a ningún lado, divídanse en dos grupos y uno que se quede a vigilar y a ser de apoyo, mientras que el otro grupo debe de buscar a Irina, tráiganla aquí en cuanto puedan derrotarla.

―¿Cómo decidiremos los equipos? ―preguntó Tohka confundida, mientras que las demás esperaban una respuesta por su parte.

―El equipo B serán Kaguya-san, Yuzuru-san y en cuanto rescate a Yoshino-san, ella irá directamente hacia allá en donde se encontrarán. Ustedes dos, gemelas Yamai, pueden hacer uso de las corrientes de viento de una manera magnifica y poderosa, además de que su Ángel en si también es sorprendente, necesitamos eso para poder derrotarla o al menos que admita su derrota, y en cuanto a Yoshino-san, que a pesar de ser un espíritu al que no le gusta la violencia, tiene una gran habilidad de defensa, por lo que les podría servir, además de lanzar grandes, veloces y poderosas ráfagas de viento congelante con su Ángel ―explicó, dejándolas un poco sorprendidas, y luego volteó a mirar a las demás―. El equipo A serán Tohka-san, Kotori-san y Miku-san… Tohka-san, tú posees una increíble fuerza y velocidad que puedes reforzar con el mana de tu cuerpo, además de poder crear barreras poderosas y la forma final de Sandalphon sin duda nos será de ayuda aquí si las cosas se ponen difíciles. Miku-san, tú puedes atacar con tu voz, creando una onda sónica tan poderosa como quieras, además de poder crear escudos defensivos y mejorar la resistencia física de los oyentes con **March** , y con **Rondo** también puedes sujetar a otros con tu voz y defenderte, principalmente, entre otras cosas más que serán de ayuda.

«¿Cómo es que sabe tanto de nuestros Ángeles y de nosotras?» Pensó Kotori con preocupación, estaba un poco nerviosa por saber lo que diría de ella.

―Y por último, pero no menos importante; Kotori-san, sé que no puedes utilizar tus poderes espirituales a menos que la situación lo necesite, pero aun así sería muy peligroso para ti y para todos, pero te necesitamos aquí, como Comandante que eres, puedes guiarnos a todos cuando la situación se vea difícil, tú podrás ayudarnos de la mejor manera.

―¡Ya veo, entonces nosotras nos pondremos en marcha! ―Kaguya y Yuzuru comenzaron a volar, pero antes de alejarse, se despidieron―. ¡Ah, y chico extraño, después nos explicaras cómo es que sabes tanto, dio miedo!

Volviendo con Shidou y Kanade, ellos seguían luchando un poco alejados de los demás, las cosas se veían difíciles para ambos, ya que Shidou por más que caía y algunos de sus ataques eran esquivados o defendidos con facilidad, no se rendía tan fácilmente, mientras que Kanade tampoco cedía ante los esfuerzos inalcanzables del chico, estaba un poco sorprendida por todo lo que había logrado en todo el tiempo en que no lo vio, sin duda no se lo esperaba, de cierta forma.

―¡Haa! ―Invocó a Sandalphon en cuanto estuvo a un paso de ella, agitó la espada con fuerza horizontalmente y de la hoja de la espada una onda de energía salió al mismo tiempo, Kanade tuvo que detener el golpe de la espada con su mano, pero indudablemente la onda de energía la golpeó en un instante, haciendo un corte horizontal algo profundo en su estómago, pero se curó después de algunos segundos, aunque el dolor seguía ahí.

―No lo haces nada mal, Shidou, y ahora veo que hice mal en juzgarte antes de tiempo, así que… ―Kanade comenzó a emitir un resplandor blanco, algo que solo Shidou vio la primera vez que se encontró con Tohka justamente cuando estaba en el epicentro del terremoto espacial en donde se conocieron, igual fue con Yoshino, cuando la vio a través de las imágenes en tiempo real del Fraxinus la primera vez que hablaron de su existencia―. Shidou, yo ya no me contendré más, así que ven a por mí… con todo lo que tengas.

―Pensaba hacer eso desde el principio, Kanade, no te preocupes, cumpliré con mi promesa.

―No me preocupo, porque no vas a cumplir tu promesa, Shidou… Yo me encargaré de eso, te haré entender por las buenas o por las malas. ―lo señaló con una mirada cansada, llena de dudas, no parecía ella ni en lo más mínimo, y eso solo incitó a Shidou a descubrir qué era lo que pasaba, y eso solo lo podría saber si la derrotaba.

―Muy bien, Kanade, te tomaré la palabra. ―Comenzó a reunir energía en sus dos manos, mientras sostenía aun a Sandalphon, y además de pasar la energía a la hoja de la espada, reforzó sus brazos y piernas con el mana de su cuerpo, para subir su resistencia y fuerza de forma moderada. «Shu me enseñó a hacer esto por una cantidad de tiempo que desconozco, como sea, no puedo desperdiciar nada de esto, tengo que salvarla…»

―Aun estás a tiempo de retractarte, Shidou, sal de aquí, ahora.

―No puedo hacer eso, Kanade ―dijo, mientras blandía la espada hacia ella, con más control que antes.

― **Takamiya Shidou, tienes todo mi apoyo, por favor, detenla.**

―Lo sé, Voz de la razón, y es por eso que, teniendo todo el apoyo de ellas, poniendo sus esperanzas en mí, tengo que ganar… ―susurró, mientras preparaba su ataque.

―Bien, tú te lo buscaste…

―Ahora… que nuestra batalla comience, ¡Kanade!

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar, más específicamente los departamentos de los espíritus, Kaori vigilaba al espíritu Natsumi, quién aún seguía inconsciente por la baja cantidad de energías que tenía, estaba sudando, y se veía un poco pálida, mientras respiraba con dificultad.

―Hmm… ¿Qué hago ahora? ―se preguntó en voz baja, mientras pensaba en algo―. Oh, ya sé, ¿y si le doy un poco de mis energías? Así tal vez pueda despertar y contarme un poco qué es lo que pasa, pero antes… supongo que debería ver qué hacer con esa calentura que tie…ne…

Dejó de hablar al ver que la niña irradiaba un tipo de oscuridad, se alejó inconscientemente y se preparó para cualquier ataque, Natsumi se levantó de golpe e invocó su vestido astral.

―¡¿Qué?! Se… se supone que no tienes energías, ¿entonces por qué…?

―Ha… niel… ―murmuró con un tono gélido en su voz, no parecía ella en absoluto, tenía la mirada perdida, sin brillo, pero en un parpadeo, apareció su Ángel y ella salió volando encima de él, Kaori la siguió inmediatamente, con el plan de detenerla antes de que ocurriese algo malo.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, siento haber tenido que cortar aquí, y también lamento la tardanza, pero quería que quedara bien, y también que quedara más largo que el anterior, sé que siempre digo que intentaré sacarlo lo más rápido que pueda, y que a veces me tardo mucho, algunas veces intermedio y muy pocas veces creo yo que los he escrito rápido, pero aquí lo tienen, espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos hasta el próximo.


	40. Alma en descontrol

Capítulo 40: Alma en descontrol.

―¡Raziel! ―Una cuchilla apareció en cada brazo de forma inmediata, tomó una posición de ataque y rápidamente se lanzó hacia el chico.

Shidou interceptó el ataque poniendo a Sandalphon en medio, creando una onda de choque al contacto, Kanade usó la otra mano libre que tenía y decidió apuñalarlo en el pecho, pero en el momento en que Shidou vio lo que se le avecinaba, interpuso su brazo y creó un pequeño escudo en ese mismo lugar, como si fuera uno de los Territorios de la aeronave Fraxinus.

Ambos se alejaron uno del otro, mientras Shidou observaba de reojo a Yoshino, quien claramente estaba muy asustada.

Sus piernas temblaban.

Un sudor frio recorría su pequeño y delicado cuerpo.

Y las lágrimas se comenzaban a formar en sus ojos, esperando caer en cualquier momento.

―Yoshino, vamos a estar bien.

La marioneta habló con seguridad en su voz, haciendo que la niña abriera los ojos que hasta hace poco los cerró por miedo a que les ocurriera algo.

―¿Yoshi…non…?

―Yoshino.

Esta vez, un tono inseguro salió por su voz, claramente estaba preocupado por lo que les pudiera pasar, pero más por la niña que lo sostenía en su mano izquierda.

―¿Qu-qué pasa… Yoshinon…?

―No tengas miedo, Yoshino. Shidou-kun y las demás te salvarán, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

―S-Sí… Pero… S-Shidou-san está peleando con Kanade-san…

―Aun así, ¿crees que Shidou-kun te abandonaría?

Yoshino se quedó sin palabras, mientras llevaba su mirada hacia el chico que claramente estaba buscando una oportunidad para ir y salvarla, ella solamente dejó caer una pequeña lágrima que estaba esperando por salir.

―Oh, vaya, ¿A dónde se fue esa atmosfera de desesperación? No, no, no… así no es divertido… ―murmuró Evia con decepción, mientras dirigía la cuerda que sujetaba a Yoshino hacia ella con hacer un simple movimiento con la palma de su mano―. ¿Qué pasaría si…?

―¡Yoshinon!

Arrancó la marioneta de su mano, y después se alejó de ella dando unos pequeños giros, Yoshino se puso pálida al notar que le faltaba Yoshinon, y en ese justo momento, Evia volvió a levantarla en el aire.

―Ahora… ¿Comienzo con la verdadera función, espíritu…?

―¡YOSHINON! ―gritó con desesperación, mientras las lágrimas desbordaban en grandes cantidades, las nubes comenzaban a juntarse y los charcos de agua que habían alrededor comenzaron a congelarse, como si formaran estalactitas gigantes, no tenía control.

―¡Yoshino!

Shidou corrió hacia ella sin tiempo de pensarlo mejor, su cuerpo actuó solo antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo, realmente no le importó nada en ese momento, pudo sentir que esa espíritu artificial estaba planeando algo, por lo que reaccionó a su instinto.

―¡Muere! ―gritó con una sonrisa morbosa dibujada en su rostro, sus ojos brillaron de un tono rojizo, cruzó los brazos como si formara una "X" y gritó tan fuerte que todos podían oírla―. ¡ _CRESAT_!

Desde su brazo en donde sobresalía la cuerda que ataba a Yoshino, comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo estalactitas de un material desconocido, igual fue con la cuerda, Yoshino se asustó aún más en cuanto vio que esas cosas se acercaban a ella con rapidez, podía sentir incluso estando lejos lo peligroso que iba a ser si tan siquiera tenía un pequeño roce de aquellas estalactitas.

Cerró los ojos.

Pudo escuchar cada vez más cerca el sonido de esas estalactitas saliendo de repente.

―¡No te dejaré hacerlo!

Shidou desde la posición alejada en la que estaba dio un saltó que lo mandó cerca de la niña en un instante, blandiendo Sandalphon, hizo un movimiento vertical con la espada, mientras todavía seguía en el aire, con el que cortó la cuerda y liberó a Yoshino.

Pero esto obviamente no podía acabar ahí, aun cuando habían rescatado a la niña, la espíritu siguió sonriendo, y la cuerda que había sido cortada, en el extremo, comenzó a expandirse de nuevo y se enredó en Shidou, este tuvo que soltar a Yoshino antes de que pudiera enredarla de nuevo también.

―¡Shidou-san!

Yoshino caía hacia el suelo desde una gran altura, mientras miraba al chico sin poder hacer nada, no le importaba caer y lastimarse, lo que le importaba era que Shidou había ido a rescatarla y ahora él estaba en peligro, y ella no podía hacer nada.

―¡Hyah!

Yoshino abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió que su cuerpo había tocado tierra firme, pero no, en vez de eso, se encontraba en los brazos de Kanade.

―¿K-Kanade-san…?

Kanade ignoró la repentina pregunta con confusión por parte de la niña y solo caminó mientras suspiraba, alejándose del lugar, hasta que la soltó y se fue rápidamente.

―Kanade-san….

―Vaya, no me esperaba esto, ¿acaso quieres morir, Itsuka Shidou…? ―preguntó con un tono perturbador, Shidou podría jurar que sentía que ella estaba enojada con él después de ver que salvó a Yoshino, pero tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar, cerró los ojos, y se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer―. ¿Huh?

―¡Shidou! ―Tohka al verlo de esa forma no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada, por lo que estaba a punto de ir ahí sin pensárselo dos veces, pero…

―Alto, Tohka.

Kotori la detuvo, mientras que la chica confundida se preguntaba el por qué, no quería quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, quería ir y ayudar, quería hacer algo que pudiera ser de ayuda para todos. Mientras que Kotori solo sonreía en dirección a su hermano, con altas expectativas.

―No te preocupes, Tohka… ―dijo con seguridad, mientras se cruzaba de brazos―. Shidou puede encargarse de esto él solo, después de todo, lo que le enseñé no fue para nada.

―¿Eh?

«Por otro lado… Kanade pudo haber ignorado el hecho de que Yoshino estaba a punto de caer, pero no lo hizo, sino que fue directamente hacia ella y la atrapó en el aire» Pensó Kotori un poco confundida sobre ese asunto, pero suspiró―. Realmente… no entiendo su forma de actuar.

Volviendo con Shidou, él seguía concentrándose en lo que debía de hacer, Evia había parado el crecimiento de las estalactitas en la cuerda al ver que este no estaba ni en lo más mínimo preocupado por lo que podría pasarle, por lo que se frustró un poco al respecto, mirándolo con rencor.

―Oye, oye… ¿Qué haces…? Esto no es… divertido, no es nada divertido, Itsuka… Shidou…

«Flamas… Concéntrate… Camael, el "Demonio aniquilador ardiente"» Pensó Shidou ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor, incluso en ciertas ocasiones murmuraba cosas relacionadas con el fuego y el Ángel de su hermana, Kotori.

―¿Qué demonios está haciendo…? ―murmuró en voz baja, mientras apretaba los dientes un poco molesta, pero después se relajó e hizo una expresión perturbadora―. Maldito seas, Itsuka Shidou… Kihihihi… Por tu culpa… Onii-sama no puede completar sus planes… así que te mataré.

―Vamos… ya casi…

Shidou hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado y siguió concentrándose en lo que tenía que hacer, no podía perder tiempo, de un momento a otro esa chica volvería a activar su habilidad y tardaría un poco en curarse, así que lo intentó lo más rápido que podía, pero sin perder la calma.

Fue un sentimiento cálido.

Un sentimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo y se concentró más en sus manos, pudo sentirlo…

―El poder de las flamas… ―Abrió los ojos de golpe y sonrió, mientras miraba a Kotori―. ¡Lo tengo, Kotori!

―¡Bien hecho, Onii-chan! ―gritó con emoción, mientras le levantaba el pulgar arriba―. ¡Demuéstrales lo que podemos hacer!

―¡Kuh…! ―gimió Evia al no entender lo que pasaba, estaba un poco frustrada, pero ya quería ver la sangre de Shidou esparcirse por todos lados―. ¡Cresat!

―¡Ahora, Shidou! ―gritó Kotori a la lejanía, y en ese momento, el chico se puso en marcha, de ambas manos comenzaron a salir llamas azules y Shidou rápidamente sostuvo la cuerda y esta ardió al instante, mientras se propagaba con rapidez, haciéndole quemaduras de segundo grado en todo el antebrazo a la chica, ya que de ella salía la cuerda que lo sostenía.

―¡Itsuka… Shidou! ―gruñó con enfado, mientras tocaba su brazo quemado con su otra mano y se curaba la parte quemada.

―¡No tengo tiempo que perder contigo! ―gritó, mientras materializaba a Sandalphon y se despedía con la mano, corriendo hacia Kanade, mientras que Kotori y Tohka observaban todo sin apartar la vista.

―Kotori… ¿Desde cuándo Shidou puede hacer eso? ―preguntó Tohka, sin quitar la vista de la escena que acababan de presenciar.

―Hmm… Bueno, eso es fácil, Tohka, como yo no puedo entrar en mi forma de espíritu sin perder el control, le di consejos a Shidou de cómo sacar el poder de Camael.

―Oh… ya veo…

Por otro lado, mientras ellas se quedaban ahí, vigilando a quienes podrían hacer algún movimiento sospechoso en cualquier momento.

―Ah… qué decepción, y pensar que podría divertirme un poco contigo… ―dijo Evia tranquilamente, mientras sostenía a Yoshinon en su mano, y hacia aparecer un cuchillo en la otra―. Supongo que me divertiré con… esta linda… marioneta.

―¡Yoshinon! ―la pequeña espíritu corrió hacia ella al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacerle, haciendo que la chica de cabello negro sonriera con malicia, mientras sostenía a Yoshinon de las orejas y posicionaba el cuchillo para hacer un corte horizontal entre la cabeza y el cuerpo de la marioneta―. ¡Detente, no le hagas nada!

―Y entonces… ¿por qué no cambiar de lugar con tu querida amiga… eh, espíritu? ―preguntó con un tono sombrío, mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

Yoshino sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, mientras veía con terror a la chica, pero estaba preocupada por su marioneta, por lo que no sabía qué hacer. Se quedó petrificada por el miedo, y la impotencia que sentía en ese momento de no tener las agallas suficientes como para rescatar a Yoshinon le carcomían el alma.

―¿Eh, no vas a hacer nada? Bien. ―Comenzó a cortar a la pequeña marioneta de conejo desde un extremo, muy lentamente, para después presenciar por ella misma cómo Yoshino salió corriendo en cuanto vio lo que estaba por hacerle a Yoshinon.

―¡ZADKIEL!

Yoshino paró de correr, levantó su mano derecha en el aire y luego la lanzó hacia abajo. En un instante, apareció desde el suelo… un muñeco gigante que se asemejaba a un conejo; se aferró a la espalda del Ángel y metió ambas manos en los dos agujeros ubicados en su espalda.

Unos segundos después, los ojos del Ángel brillaron de un color rojo y lanzó un rugido suave, que ocasionó que, un humo blanco que se podría comparar al nitrógeno líquido, saliera del cuerpo del Ángel.

―Oh, vaya… Comenzó a hacer un poco de frio, ¿no te parece? ―murmuró con cierta diversión, pero aun sin quitar el cuchillo de lo que sería el cuello de la marioneta, mientras lo tambaleaba, enfureciendo aún más al espíritu.

―¡SUELTA A YOSHINON!

El Ángel por orden de Yoshino embistió a la chica, mientras la atrapaba entre una de lo que serían las patas de un conejo, no había forma de huir, y al más mínimo movimiento por parte de Evia para moverse, Zadkiel la aplastó aún más, creando un gran cráter al mismo tiempo, mientras esta comenzaba a escupir sangre, pero aun sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

―Fufufu… ¿Estás enojada? ¿Estás molesta? ¿Quieres matarme? Bien… Hazlo, vamos, mátame, sacia tu sed de sangre y mátame…

Dijo con diversión, y aun con la marioneta en la mano, se las arregló para seguir cortándola lentamente, lo que originó que las pupilas de la niña se tornaran de un color rojo brillante, algo que nadie se había esperado, y entonces el Ángel rugió tan fuerte que tuvieron que taparse los oídos ante el sonido ensordecedor.

―¡Yoshino, detente! ―gritó Tohka, mientras corría hacia ella con la intención de hacerla entrar en razón, ya que solo estaba cayendo en la trampa de esa chica.

―¡Tohka! ―Ambos hermanos Itsuka gritaron al mismo tiempo, pero había sido tarde, el Ángel rugió en dirección a Tohka y esta salió volando sin haber podido acercarse lo suficiente como para hacer entrar en razón al espíritu sin control.

―¡Devuélveme a Yoshinon!

Zadkiel comenzó a perder el control, y por orden inconsciente de Yoshino, comenzó a pisar a la chica que estaba debajo de una de sus patas sin dejarle tiempo para respirar, una y otra vez, sin parar, ya no parecía ella misma, y solo podía significar una cosa…

―Las emociones negativas han comenzado a apoderarse de ella…

Kotori no podía quedarse viendo esa escena sabiendo lo que ocurriría si nadie hacia algo, pero no podía intervenir, ya que si usaba sus poderes espirituales, se arriesgaría a perder el control y no serviría de nada.

―Vamos a jugar… Zadkiel…

La chica se volvió niebla y desapareció, Zadkiel al no poder encontrarla se enfureció aún más, y al darle un fuerte golpe al suelo, este se fracturó en menos de un segundo y todo comenzó a congelarse.

―Te… encontré… ―Evia apareció detrás de Yoshino y le susurró al oído, mientras deslizaba a Yoshinon a un lado de ella, para después volver a convertirse en niebla.

―¡Devuélvemela!

La chica de cabello negro apareció delante de ella y levantó a la marioneta en el aire, mientras la tambaleaba.

―¡DEVUÉLVEMELAAAAAAA! ―Hermit gritó con desesperación, y al mismo tiempo, Zadkiel igualmente rugió a la par de ella, y en un ataque de ira, el Ángel le dio un manotazo que la mandó a volar varios metros lejos, mientras que en el proceso le había causado grandes cortadas en todo el cuerpo.

―¡Ladrona, devuélvemela!

Tanto el espíritu y el Ángel salieron detrás de ella dándose un impulso en el suelo y de un solo saltó llegó antes de que ella cayera, en el aire le dio otro golpe que la mandó varios metros en el cielo.

―¡Zadkiel!

El muñeco gigante con forma de conejo preparó su ataque, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba y abriendo el hocico, de forma que se podía notar toda la energía que estaba siendo acumulada en ese mismo momento.

―¡Mátala, Zadkiel!

Una corriente extremadamente fuerte de aire frio fue lanzado por el Ángel, era como un rayo, rápido y certero, y en menos de lo que alguno de ellos podría imaginar, interceptó justo en el cuerpo de la chica, haciéndole un gran hoyo en el estómago, para después extenderse hasta el cielo, y abrirse paso entre las nubes.

El cuerpo de la chica de cabello corto fue cayendo en cuanto el rayo se desvaneció, por lo que fue una caída dura, pero no, aun no estaba muerta, sino que estaba riendo mientras grandes cantidades de sangre salían de su estómago, y cabe decir que todavía conservaba a la marioneta en sus manos, no la iba a soltar tan fácilmente.

―Hahaha… Esto me pasa por no esquivarla… Bueno, no es como si importara. ―Estiró su brazo como si quisiera alcanzar el cielo, mientras extendía la palma de su mano y sonreía, con la sangre que resbalaba de su labio―. ¡Salgan, mis amadas bestias!

Después de gritar eso por lo alto, del suelo comenzaron a salir en grandes cantidades lo que parecían ser bestias de forma irreconocible, ya que comenzaron a salir del suelo en forma de humo negro, para después volverse sólidos.

―Ahora… hehehe…. Mientras tú te enfrentas a mis monstruos yo seguiré aquí… ―murmuró con cierta diversión, mientras observaba a la marioneta, dándose cuenta de que ya estaba un poco maltratada por todo lo que había pasado, y el corte entre su cabeza y su cuerpo aún seguía ahí, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea―. Me pregunto si tus ansias de matarme aumentarían si yo… Hiciera esto…

Tomó de la cabeza a la marioneta, mientras que con la otra mano sujetó el extremo que había sido desprendido de esta, y comenzó a jalarlo de forma que se fuera deshilando, muy lentamente.

―¡Detente! ―Yoshino se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando al observar a la chica, pero en cuanto se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde estaba ella, todas sus bestias de sombras se interpusieron en su camino, por lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Zadkiel usó una de sus patas, y en un solo movimiento, de un solo golpe, desprendió la cabeza de todos los monstruos en un instante, dejando gran des charcos de sangre en el suelo.

―Oh, vaya… ¿Debí de hacerlos un poco más resistentes…? Bueno, no importa… esto me dio el tiempo suficiente.

Levantó a la pequeña marioneta de las orejas y volvió a materializar un cuchillo, acercándolo lentamente, hasta que…

―Deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña. ―Kanade alzó la voz mientras caminaba hacia ella, por lo que Evia la miró con cierta incertidumbre, pero lo que la sorprendió más fue que detrás de ella, estaban sus diez pilares alrededor―. Adelante, Chokmah…

De la pequeña abertura que tenía en lo que sería la punta, y de donde se suponía que salían rayos de energía poderosos, esta vez, comenzó a materializarse la hoja de una espada en ella, y a voluntad de Kanade, esta se movía hacia su objetivo conforme ella la orientaba con su mano.

―Córtala.

Esta salió disparada en cuanto se le dio la orden, y en menos de dos segundos, cortó las manos de la espíritu artificial, dejando sangre chorrear de ellas, y estas, junto a la marioneta y el cuchillo perpetrador, salieron volando, dando unas cuantas vueltas, y perdiéndose de la vista de todos.

―Aha… ahahaha…. ―comenzó a reír sin razón alguna, mientras miraba lo que la chica de cabello blanco le había hecho, pero volteó a mirar hacia el cielo, y ahí lo vio, tan cerca de ella.

Era Zadkiel.

―Tú…. No me di cuenta… ―Antes de que siquiera pudiera decir otra palabra, fue aplastada de nuevo por el Ángel, una y otra vez, con más fuerza que nunca, ya nadie podía pensar con claridad, tanto la niña como su Ángel estaban confundidos, desorientados y con la cabeza dándoles vueltas―. ¡Ahhhhh!

Zadkiel rugió con fuerza, desprendiendo su aliento helado que congelaría a cualquiera en ese mismo lugar.

«¿Así que ya ha comenzado, eh…?» Pensó Kuro, mientras levantaba ligeramente su brazo y se podría apreciar una sonrisa en su rostro―. ¡ _Inferno Detractos_!

Cadenas que desprendían un tipo de humo negro salieron del suelo y aprisionaron al Ángel junto con Yoshino, por lo que el ataque paró, pero la cruzada del espíritu aun no acababa. Yoshino se resistía, y al igual que ella, Zadkiel lo hacía, y por alguna razón, la niebla negra que hasta hace poco cubría a las cadenas, comenzaron a rodear a Yoshino, y hasta parecía que entraba en ella.

―¿Qué es eso…? ―murmuró Shidou, mientras se acercaba al Ángel con forma de un conejo gigante, que trataba desesperadamente como si fuera un animal salvaje que intentaba escapar de las garras de un cazador.

―Es energía espiritual.

Kanade caminó hacia la pequeña niña con mucha tranquilidad, haciendo desaparecer a sus diez pilares.

―No… Más bien, es energía corrupta, directamente de un espíritu que ha caído muy bajo en la oscuridad ―explicó, mientras se cubría del frio infernal que desprendía Zadkiel, y cuando estuvo a punto de saltar directamente hacia la niña, una cadena salió del suelo y envolvió su pierna―. Y al parecer esa persona no sabe en lo que se está metiendo… pero no importa.

Ella dobló su pierna con fuerza y la cadena se rompió en mil pedazos, y en ese instante, saltó directamente hacia Yoshino, volando unos metros por encima de ella.

―¡Kanade!

Shidou corrió hacia ella, y al igual que como había pasado con la chica anteriormente, una cadena salió del suelo, enrollándose en su estómago, jalándolo hacia atrás de golpe, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a más, el chico enterró a Sandalphon en el concreto y rompió la cadena con un fuerte agarre, ya que había concentrado energía espiritual en la palma de su mano y la liberó de golpe.

―¡Maldita sea!

Gritó con enfado, pero suspiró con cierta molestia y sacó a Sandalphon del suelo con rapidez y volvió a su camino, solo para observar el cómo Kanade se deshizo de las cadenas que aprisionaban a Yoshino, con solo agarrarlas con ambas manos, y de estas, líneas que parecían circuitos, aparecían en sus antebrazos, que se extendían hasta la punta de sus dedos y desde ahí, los circuitos que resplandecían aparecieron en su totalidad en las cadenas que desprendían una energía particular, Hollow se concentró unos momentos, mientras cerraba los ojos y guardaba la calma, para después abrirlos de nuevo.

―Ein… Zwei… Drei, ¡Makrel!

Las cadenas comenzaron a fracturarse y en cuestión de segundos se convirtieron en polvo, y toda la energía oscura que emanaba de estas y que entraban en el cuerpo de la niña, las absorbió la chica, que por unos segundos se pudo contemplar una seria de manchas negras en su cuerpo, que después desaparecieron.

―¿E-eh…? ―Las pupilas de Yoshino volvieron a su color natural, ella estaba confundida y un poco mareada, le dolía todo el cuerpo y no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido cuando perdió el control, pero las cosas no acababan ahí, tal vez la niña estaba fuera de peligro ahora, pero el Ángel ciertamente se había salido de control y ahora que estaba libre, comenzó a disparar en todas direcciones, por lo que tuvieron que alejarse―. Lo siento… lo siento… l-lo siento…

―¡Kanade! ―Shidou corrió hacia ella, pero la chica apuntó a Shidou con su dedo y le disparó energía parcialmente concentrada, advirtiéndole no acercarse.

―No lo malinterpretes, Shidou… ―Ella lo miró, con una expresión gélida, al igual que el tono de su voz―. Si salvé a Yoshino fue simplemente por mi propio beneficio, yo… necesitaba absorber esa energía, sino se habría vuelto un problema con el que no quiero lidiar ahora… Así que no te acerques, aun… seguimos siendo enemigos…

―¿Y entonces por qué dudas? ―preguntó con un tono firme, mientras ella, quien estaba a punto de ir y encarar al Ángel en descontrol, miró al chico con cierta confusión.

―Yo no dudo, no sé de qué hablas ―respondió lo más calmada posible, mientras evitaba el contacto visual con Shidou.

―Kanade, por el tono de tu voz puedo saber perfectamente que estás dudando de lo que dices, además, ¿qué provecho sacarías de absorber energía corrupta?

―Eso no te importa, y no estoy dudando de nada, son alucinaciones tuyas ―dijo rápidamente, mientras fruncía el ceño, y le daba la espalda al chico, haciendo crecer aún más sus dudas.

―¿Ves? Estás dudando.

―¡Yo no-

―¡¿Z-Zadkiel?!

Ambos chicos fueron interrumpidos por la voz temerosa de la niña, y en cuanto ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver lo que ocurría, el Ángel había congelado en su totalidad las piernas de Yoshino, haciéndole imposible que pudiera escapar, y solo estando a unos metros de distancia, su aliento gélido podía sentirlo en su totalidad.

Pero no solo era eso, sino que, donde antes estaba Evia debajo de una de sus patas, ahora estaba entre sus colmillos, y sin quitar es sonrisa morbosa de su rostro, simplemente hacía parecer que no le importaba lo que Zadkiel le estaba haciendo o lo que posiblemente le haría, y aun cuando sangraba en grandes cantidades, solo podía reír en silencio.

―¡Yoshino!

―L-lo siento… Shidou-san…. ―murmuró, mientras miraba el rojo brillante de lo que serían los ojos del Ángel―. Y-Yo… y-yo quería calmar a Zadkiel…. P-pero no pude… n-no me escucha… Y-y Yoshinon….

―Te dije que no tenía tiempo que perder contigo. ―Kanade corrió directamente hacia donde se encontraba el Ángel y se puso justo delante de él, mientras juntaba sus manos como si fuera a rezar.

―¿K-Kanade-san…?

― _Ángel de la misericordia, en el nombre de mi sagrada voluntad, te ordeno… Calma tu ira en contra de quienes han osado en profanar tu divina presencia… y cierra la puerta que deja salir tu ilimitada energía, ¡Zadkiel!_

En ese momento, en ese mismo instante, en cuanto la chica dejó de recitar su oración dirigida hacia el Ángel, un gran silencio inundó el lugar, Zadkiel repentinamente se calmó, y al abrir ligeramente el hocico, dejó caer el cuerpo de la chica ensangrentado, mientras que todo se empezó a descongelar, y agachó ligeramente lo que sería su cabeza, quedando a solo unos centímetros de la chica de cabello blanco.

―¿Q-Qué fue lo que…? ―Yoshino no podía entender lo que había sucedido, y simplemente miró hacia atrás, donde visualizó a Kanade, y por unos segundos pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa, y una mirada tranquila.

―Ya está bien… ya puedes descansar ―murmuró la chica de cabello blanco, mientras acariciaba una parte de la cabeza del Ángel Zadkiel, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y volvió a juntar las manos de nuevo―. Ángel de la misericordia, Zadkiel, regresa a tu cristal.

En ese momento, el Ángel se volvió lentamente partículas de luz que gradualmente fueron desapareciendo, hasta ya no quedar nada.

―He… hehe… ―Evia reía en voz baja, mirando hacia el cielo nublado, con la frente ensangrentada, y un gran hoyo en el estómago, con grandes rasguños en las piernas y en los brazos, y lo más característico que podrías ver ahora de ella, y era el gran charco de sangre que dejaban sus brazos, ya que ambas manos habían sido cortadas, para parar a quién sabe dónde―. _Reranze…_

Murmuró con cierta molestia, mientras que del corte en sus brazos, salía una niebla espesa, que estaba tomando la forma de una mano completa, hasta volverse sólida, de carne y hueso, por lo que ella comenzó a reír cada vez más fuerte y se levantó de golpe.

―Hihihi…. Eres tan idiota… ni siquiera tu misma comprendes el por qué actúas así…

―Mira quién habla… ―respondió, mientras suspiraba algo molesta, para después darle la espalda―. Como sea… Tú no… podrías entenderlo….

Murmuró lo último que dijo muy suavemente, por lo que nadie la alcanzó a oír correctamente, pero eso no era lo que importaba ahora, sino el rumbo que iba a tomar esta pelea. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que casi todos estaban un poco desorientados, y sin duda alguna, lo que el destino tenía preparado para ellos sería algo difícil de imaginar.

* * *

Siento el no haber podido subir capitulo antes, pero estuve una semana completa sin la computadora y no pude escribir nada, pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y como siempre, nos vemos hasta la próxima.

P.D: intentaré subir el próximo aún más rápido… eso espero.


	41. En contra del destino-parte 1

Capítulo 41: En contra del destino-parte uno.

―Preocupación. Kaguya, no hay rastros de esa chica.

―Me pregunto si estará ocultándose…

Las gemelas Yamai volaban por encima de la ciudad, buscando a la chica que se les había encomendado encontrar y derrotar. Pero no había señales de ella, por más que buscaban, por más que dieran vueltas sin cesar, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que les diera una pista de su paradero, no había nada…

Solo una ciudad totalmente vacía…

Fue entonces, cuando decidieron bajar y buscar en tierra firme.

―Disgusto. No puedo creer que no la hayamos encontrado ―dijo Yuzuru con molestia, mientras caminaba a un lado de Kaguya.

―Bueno… Tal vez tengamos suerte y la encontremos por aquí ―comentó su hermana, mientras se estiraba un poco por el cansancio.

―Confusión. Lo que se me hace extraño son todas las explosiones, además de todos esos rayos de energía que vimos en el cielo… Y esos rugidos, me pregunto qué habrá pasado.

―Sí…. Espero que todos estén bien ―dijo Kaguya con cierta preocupación, ¿qué será lo que habrá pasado ahí? Eso era lo que se preguntaba―. Lo que se me hace extraño es que no haya ni un alma en la calle.

Siguieron caminando durante un rato más, incluso pensaron volver con los demás más de una vez, pero si les habían encomendado esta misión, era porque confiaban en que ellas la completarían sin falta, por lo que desistieron de su idea y siguieron buscando, hasta que…

―Yuzuru.

―Pregunta. ¿Qué pasa, Kaguya?

Ambas dejaron de caminar, su hermana le hizo señas a Yuzuru para que no se moviera o hiciera algún ruido, para luego señalar un lugar no tan alejado de su posición, por lo que podían ver perfectamente lo que estaba frente a ellas si se concentraban en esa misma zona.

―Confusión. ¿Son… dos niños? ―murmuró Yuzuru con sorpresa, al parecer eran dos hermanos por lo que podían notar, había un niño y una niña, y por lo que se veía, el chico era el mayor de los dos―. Pregunta. ¿Qué debemos de hacer, Kaguya?

―Es peligroso estar aquí, así que… Deberíamos de llevarlos a un lugar seguro ―propuso, a lo que su gemela asintió en acuerdo, por lo que ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia aquellos dos―. Hey… Niños, nosotras queremos-

―¡Ahh!

Ambos niños se asustaron, pero la pequeña niña fue la única que gritó como si de villanos de película se trataran, por lo que su hermano mayor optó por salir corriendo junto con ella antes de que las gemelas pudieran decirles algo.

―Sorpresa. Se fueron…

Ambas vieron cómo los niños se alejaban cada vez más y más de ellas, directo al centro comercial… Donde se encontraban Shidou y los demás.

―Tenemos que detenerlos, Yuzuru. ―Ambas hermanas se prepararon para correr a toda velocidad, pero en eso… Escucharon una voz proveniente de los alrededores.

―No podrán hacer nada ―dijo una voz tranquila, sin emociones, por lo que ambas miraron hacia arriba.

Ahí fue cuando la vieron.

―¡¿Qué, eh?! ¿Acaso tú nos detendrás de hacerlo? ―preguntó Kaguya con un poco de molestia, mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

―No ―respondió, sorprendiendo a las gemelas, quienes obviamente esperaban otra respuesta―. Será el destino, no yo.

―Pregunta. ¿Quién eres?

―Al parecer, soy su objetivo ―comentó con suma tranquilidad, mientras bajaba a tierra firme―. Las estaba esperando, Yamai Kaguya, Yamai Yuzuru.

―¿Nos estabas… esperando…?

―El destino predijo que ustedes vendrían a intentar derrotarme.

―Pregunta. ¿Puedes ver el futuro?

―Puedo ver todos los futuros posibles para esta batalla. ―Murmuró unas palabras que fueron inaudibles para aquellas dos, y al momento, apareció una pequeña esfera cubierta de algún tipo de humo extraño, donde se podía visualizar una parte de la pelea de las hermanas Yamai contra la espíritu vidente.

―Y-Yuzuru…

―Preocupación. Kaguya… ¿Cómo le ganaremos a alguien que ya sabe todo lo que va a suceder? ―preguntó con cierta inseguridad, mientras ambas se miraban con cierta duda.

«Kaguya, ¿ya encontraron a Irina?» Una voz masculina resonó en su cabeza, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara un poco. «¿Kaguya?»

«¿Sh-Shu…?»

«Sí, soy yo. Disculpa el no haberte dicho que podía comunicarme contigo mentalmente, pero no había tiempo». Explicó, mientras Kaguya escuchaba todo sin prestar atención a los demás. «¿Ya encontraron a Irina, Kaguya?»

«Sí, ya lo hicimos, pero…»

«¿Pero no creen que puedan vencerla porque ve el futuro?»

«¡Espera!, ¿¡por qué no nos lo dijiste?!» Pensó molesta, mientras se ahorraba algunos comentarios innecesarios.

«Lo siento, pero no había tiempo, además, ustedes podrán contra ella». Dijo con ánimo dentro de su cabeza, pero después su tono serio se volvió. «Escucha, Kaguya, no hay tiempo, así que te diré esto rápidamente».

«S-Sí…»

«Mira, Irina vio todos los futuros posibles, pero solo analiza a fondo el futuro en donde las vence a ustedes dos». Explicó, mientras la chica prestaba mucha atención. «Haremos esto, Kaguya, has todo lo contrario a lo que harías normalmente en una batalla… Ve contra el destino».

«Está bien… Haremos lo que podamos». Pensó con determinación, mientras sonreía con ganas de pelear.

«Esto es todo, Kaguya, buena suerte, nos vemos». Se despidió, y ahora ya sabía qué hacer, o al menos eso creía.

―Yuzuru, tengo un plan, escucha.

Kaguya le contó todo lo que le había dicho el chico, ambas pensaron en una estrategia funcional, mientras daban un paso al frente.

―Al parecer ya se decidieron. ―La chica también dio un paso al frente, extendió su brazo hacia adelante y se materializó una lanza blanca con líneas negras, pero esta tenía en ambos extremos una hoja puntiaguda hecha del mismo material desconocido que el de la propia arma.

―Invocación. ¡Raphael, El Na'ash!

―¡Raphael, El Re'em!

Ambas invocaron a su Ángel mientras tomaban una posición de batalla.

―Las derrotaré, aquí y ahora―. Tomó la lanza con las dos manos, mientras la hacía girar un par de veces, para luego inclinarse un poco hacia adelante, y de un pequeño impulso, llegó tan cerca de las gemelas en unos segundos que no se lo podían creer, pero por suerte, se cubrieron rápidamente con un escudo de energía, y la lanza no pudo perforar a ninguna de ellas, por lo que Irina tuvo que retroceder un poco.

―Je, recuérdalo, Yuzuru, todo lo opuesto ―murmuró su hermana, saliendo a correr directamente hacia la chica de cabello azul marino, algo que ni siquiera Yuzuru se esperó―. ¡Aquí voy, maldita sea!

«Ella irá a la izquierda, después saltará e intentará golpearme a un lado del torso». Con un poco de concentración, pudo visualizar los movimientos que la chica haría en unos segundos, por lo que preparó su estrategia en contra de ella.

―¡Toma esto!

La chica se acercó a ella, y como lo había predicho, fue a la izquierda, por lo que preparó su ataque para contrarrestarla en el aire, pero…

―¡Gah…!

Al momento de llegar justo delante de ella, se agachó y le dio una patada lateral, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, para después darle un golpe en la boca del estómago con el puño cerrado, mientras concentraba gran energía espiritual en él, por lo que quedó suspendida en el aire por unos segundos, para después caer.

Pero se levantó rápidamente y miró a Kaguya un poco confundida.

―Esto no… No se suponía que pasara… ―murmuró con pesar, mientras se agarraba el estómago un poco dolida, pero rápidamente se curó. Volvió a tomar la lanza en una posición totalmente nueva, y apuntó a una de las hermanas―. No… No van a derrotarme tan fácil… Sea como sea… Cumpliré mi misión… _¡Mirae!_

Activó su poder de ver el futuro, por lo que necesitaba de mucha concentración para encontrar el adecuado, pero antes de que la esfera se mostrara, una cadena con una hoja puntiaguda la envolvió completamente y Yuzuru hizo que se estrellara un par de veces contra el suelo.

―Descontento. No me gusta este tipo de violencia, pero… En esta situación no podemos hacer otra cosa.

La chica se levantó con la frente sangrante, mientras se estiraba para romper las cadenas, pero no podía, Yuzuru había reforzado a su Ángel con más energía espiritual, con la protección del viento del que tanto alardeaban, pero lo que no se imaginaba era que la chica frente a ellas dos se volvería niebla y apareciera en otro lado.

―¡¿Qué?!

―Todos piensan que solo Nee-sama sabe hacer esto, pero no… Nosotros cuatro podemos cambiar la propiedad de nuestro cuerpo a niebla… ―Volvió a invocar su Ángel, o en este caso, Rey demonio artificial, mientras intentaba pensar en una estrategia para mantenerlas ocupadas y que ella pudiera concentrarse en ver el futuro.

―¡Vamos, Yuzuru!

Tan pronto como Kaguya dijo eso, ambas empezaron a correr al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, al estar en la posición indicada, Yuzuru se le adelantó a su hermana y rápidamente apoyó una de sus rodillas en el piso y juntó sus dos manos.

―Colocación. Ahora, Kaguya.

―¡Lo tengo!

Kaguya posó un pie en las manos de Yuzuru, y junto con un grito fuerte y agudo, el cuerpo de la gemela voló a gran altura en el aire, no solo por el impulso que se dio, sino también por el impulso que le dio su hermana al levantar ella las dos manos, junto con su pie, fuertemente.

―¡Haa!

Irina interpuso la lanza entre ella y la patada que venía venir de Kaguya, por lo que, cuando la chica estaba a punto de llegar hacia la vidente, cambió rápidamente su posición al dar una vuelta completa hacia adelante, y con las manos sujetó la lanza que la otra chica estaba interponiendo en su camino, fue entonces, cuando dio otra vuelta y el arma fue arrebatada de las manos de Irina, para luego quedar Kaguya atrás de ella, y darle un rodillazo en la espalda.

«E-Esto… Tiene que suceder de esta forma… Esto está mal». Pensó con cierta molestia, mientras volvía a materializar en sus manos su querida arma, y la que estaba en manos de Kaguya desapareció―. Se van a arrepentir de esto… Cumpliré mi misión, y ustedes caerán.

―¡Yuzuru, cuidado!

La vidente levantó su mano hacia el cielo, y de pronto, en la zona en la que estaba posicionada la gemela, aparecieron lanzas iguales al ángel.

―¡Ahh!

Yuzuru fue atravesada justamente en el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda, y si no hubiera sido por la advertencia, esta sin duda hubiera tenido más agujeros en su cuerpo, pero por suerte, había saltado a un lado, aunque aun así, fue herida por el ataque.

―¡YUZURU!

Kaguya corrió hacia ella, la chica estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con sangre saliendo a montones de sus dos heridas.

Ella intentó detener el sangrado, pero era inútil, no tenía forma de curarse en ese momento, y ahora estaban en medio de una batalla, por lo que podría ser difícil moverse en ese momento, y en cuanto llegó su gemela a ayudar, Kaguya se arrodilló e intentó ayudar a su hermana.

―Dolor. K-Kaguya… Lo siento… No sé si pueda ayudarte ahora…

―¡E-Eso no importa, Yuzuru! Vamos, tú puedes levantarte.

«Bien… Esta es mi oportunidad» Pensó Irina con calma, mientras juntaba sus manos lentamente como si estuviera sosteniendo una pelota―. _Mirae_.

―Preocupación. Kaguya… Es más importante vencerla… Si no lo haces, tal vez… Ni tu ni yo podamos regresar con las demás…

La chica abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa de sus palabras, ella sabía que tenía razón, sabía que debía de hacerlo, pero una parte de ella le decía que no debía de abandonar a Yuzuru, pero también sabía que no debía dejarla ganar a ella, por lo que se levantó y miró con furia a la chica vidente.

―Te vengaré, Yuzuru.

―Acuerdo. Kaguya… Cuando ya esté mejor, iré a ayudarte.

Ambas chicas se sonrieron, para después, hacer que la hermana que estaba en una sola pieza corriera directamente a la causante de todos sus males en este momento.

Invocó a su Ángel de nuevo, mientras le apuntaba a la chica con este, mientras en sus ojos se podía sentir claramente la determinación a derrotarla y poner a su hermana a salvo.

―¡HAA!

Ambas lanzas chocaron entre sí, sus pies golpeaban el suelo, y el viento que surgía a continuación de cada encuentro que tenían las lanzas una con otra era capaz de partir a la mitad cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca, y a tal velocidad con la que estaban peleando con todas sus fuerzas, no podrían seguirle el paso a sus movimientos con solamente observar.

Esto se convirtió en una feroz batalla, cada quien con un objetivo en mente, con algo que las motivara a ir a más allá de sus propios límites, y hasta ahora, nadie podía determinar quién podría ganar.

El manejo con la lanza de cada una de ellas era excepcional, cada golpe causaba una onda de choque que hasta Yuzuru podía sentir estando tan lejos de ese lugar.

―¡Lo pagarás muy caro!

Ninguna de las dos iba a ceder tan fácilmente, ya que ninguna podía hacerlo, algo las incitaba a pelear, y cada vez que hacia retroceder a la que estaba delante de ella, la otra hacia lo mismo, ninguna podía ser vencida ya que, aun cuando fueran capaces de sobrepasar su límite, ninguna iba a caer a menos que la otra aceptara la derrota.

―¡No puedo perder!

Kaguya en una mísera oportunidad que tuvo, se agachó rápidamente, haciendo que una de sus rodillas tocara el suelo, fue ahí cuando, sin pensárselo dos veces, atravesó a la chica antes de que esta pudiera convertirse en niebla.

Y por su parte, Irina tomó su lanza con las dos manos, como si fuera a atravesar un pez que se estaba moviendo cerca de sus pies, algo que la chica no podía ver, pero sí lo hizo Yuzuru, y no podía evitarlo, no podía moverse correctamente, y si lo intentaba, seguramente caería a los pocos pasos de levantarse.

―Advertencia. ¡Detente!

Ráfagas intensas de aire chocaron contra las dos chicas, pero para mala suerte de Kaguya, su brazo izquierdo había sido atravesado por la lanza enemiga, pero gracias a su hermana, no pasaron cosas peores.

―Hah… Ah… ―Kaguya se miró el brazo, donde pudo observar que había sido atravesado completamente, y desde un gran orificio, salía sangre a montones, realmente dolió, dolió como si no hubiera un mañana, pero su hermana estaba peor, así que no podía quejarse, tenía que ganar, tenía que mantener a salvo a Yuzuru.

Pero por otro lado, Irina se sostenía la herida en el estómago, comenzó a sangrar del labio y tenía algunas heridas más a las que no les dio importancia. Su herida se fue restaurando lentamente, y aunque le dolía más que nunca, no podía ceder ante sus enemigos, tenía que ganar sea como sea, no podía defraudar al chico que claramente le había dado la orden de derrotarlas, simplemente eso, una orden, eso era lo único que había en su cabeza, no tenía ambiciones propias, no tenia deseos propios, y nunca decidía nada en su vida que fuera por cuenta propia… No, todo lo decidían por ella, era como la marioneta que hacia todo lo que le ordenaran.

«Si puedo ser útil… Haré lo que sea…» Aun con su ropa ensangrentada, tomó su lanza que estaba tirada en el suelo, la sostuvo con dificultad, pero luego la sostuvo fuertemente, con la intención de no dejarla ir nunca―. Ha… Haa…

―Con esto… Te acabaré…. ―Kaguya sostuvo a su Ángel de forma que estuviera apuntando a la chica directamente, cubrió su mano derecha con grandes cantidades de energía espiritual, ya que su mano izquierda estaba sosteniendo a la lanza por encima de su hombro, mientras que la derecha estaba posicionada en su extremo inferior, como si estuviera esperando el momento perfecto para lanzarlo.

―No te dejaré…

Ella por su lado, levantó su brazo izquierdo lentamente como lo había hecho anteriormente cuando hirió a Yuzuru, pero gracias a las grandes heridas de su estómago, su brazo temblaba, pero aun así podía lograrlo, podría conseguir la admiración de su hermano, ella podría conseguir su perdón.


	42. En contra del destino-parte 2

Capítulo 41: En contra del destino-parte dos.

―¡Muere! ―Ambas gritaron al mismo tiempo, y por su parte, Kaguya empujó su lanza con toda la fuerza y energía que tenía en ese momento, cuando de pronto, la punta de esta comenzó a girar a toda velocidad, como su fuera un taladro, produciendo un enorme tornado que se abría paso velozmente por sobre todas las cosas, y que en un parpadeo, atravesó a la chica delante de ella, separando casi por poco la parte inferior de todo su cuerpo.

Pero…

―¡Kaguyaaaa!

Al mismo tiempo en que fue atravesada Irina, Kaguya había sido atacada por lanzas que habían salido del suelo de forma repentina, por lo que varias partes de su cuerpo fueron atravesadas sin compasión, cubriendo a las lanzas que eran de un color blanco con negro, totalmente de un color carmesí.

―Y-Yo… ―murmuró con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban… Sonrió con un alivio que recorrió todo su cuerpo, no podía estar más feliz que ahora…

Había protegido a su hermana, la había salvado. Miró hacia el cielo, con la mirada perdida. Mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos azules, la simple sensación de haber protegido a Yuzuru por sobre todas las cosas la hacía inmensamente feliz.

No podía pedir nada más ahora… Incluso si no podía volver a moverse nunca más, le dolía el solo hecho de dejar sola a Yuzuru.

―Lo siento, Yuzuru… Yo…

Grandes gotas de lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, mientras se derramaban como si fuera una cascada, que recorría las suaves mejillas de la chica.

―Yo no quiero…. Morir….

Entre sollozos, Kaguya seguía repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza para hacer parar las lágrimas, pero no podía, e incluso, comenzó a salir un líquido rojo que era claramente sangre, combinándose con sus lágrimas de lamentos.

―Al menos… Te salvé a ti… Yuzuru…

―Kaguya… ―La chica se paró con dificultad, aun le dolía la pierna pero eso ya no le importaba ahora, ignoró todo el dolor que había sido causado por el enemigo y siguió su camino, directo hacia su hermana, quién había dado todo de sí para salvarla… Y ahora estaba muy malherida.

―Ha… Ha…

Ambas hermanas miraron a lo que hacia ese ruido tan cansado y molesto, no podían creerlo, simplemente era casi imposible que se levantara, pero luego, recordaron que su cuerpo podía regenerar las partes perdidas al convertirse en niebla… Eso lo sabían, pero aun así…

―Es injusto…

Kaguya se lamentó en silencio. Todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había sufrido. Había sido todo en vano.

―Yuzuru…. Vamos a hacerlo…

En cuanto su gemela llegó a su lado, Yuzuru se sorprendió enormemente ante las palabras que había dicho Kaguya, por lo que sujetó su mano con delicadeza, y la observaba con una mirada llena de dolor.

―Desacuerdo. Kaguya… No podemos hacerlo… Estás muy malherida… Debes de descansar, yo me encargaré de-

―¡No! ―gritó con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo, todo su cuerpo dolió por el esfuerzo que hizo, ¿qué era lo que podía hacer ahora en ese estado? Era lo que se preguntaba, pero ahora ya no había tiempo para dudar.

Se levantó, tratando de ignorar el horrible dolor que se propagaba rápidamente por todo su cuerpo.

Se paró, ignorando toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo en ese momento.

Y sonrió, con la última esperanza de ganar de una vez por todas.

Yuzuru muy a su pesar, tuvo que aceptar los caprichos de su hermana, le dolía el hecho de verla así, pero si no hacían algo y rápido, tal vez ninguna de las dos volvería a ver a sus amigas… Y especialmente a Shidou, quien las había salvado a las dos hace tiempo atrás.

―Invocación…

―¡Raphael! ―Sus dos Ángeles se unieron, formando así un arco y una flecha, mientras las dos invocaban al arma que daría fin a su sufrimiento de una vez por todas―. ¡Ell Kanaph!

El arco había sido tensado al máximo, mientras era apuntado hacia la chica delante de ellas dos.

Y entonces… Las dos soltaron sus manos al mismo tiempo, y la flecha salió disparada justamente hacia su objetivo.

Nada podía hacerle frente, el ataque fue rápido y certero.

Y en menos de un parpadeo, la chica fue perforada por la flecha de Raphael, estando casi al borde la muerte y cuando cayó al suelo, ya no podía moverse, ya no podía usar sus poderes para curarse, había sido totalmente derrotada.

«Yo no… Debo perder… Yo….» Pensó antes de quedarse inconsciente mientras recordaba todo lo que los había orillado a esta situación. «Onii-sama podrá… ¿Perdonarme?»

* * *

― _¡Onee-chan, mira lo que encontré, ven rápido!_

 _En cuanto escucharon una voz infantil, llena de asombro y preocupación, escucharon pasos que hicieron que las tres personas que estaban tiradas en el suelo, inconscientes, abrieran los ojos lentamente._

― _¡Ah, Onee-chan, despertaron!_

 _Delante de ellos vieron a un niño, parecía de una edad de 7 años aproximadamente, tenía el cabello rojo y sus ojos eran color miel, pero en cuanto levantaron sus miradas, pudieron observar a una chica con una mirada confundida, su cabello era de un color rosa y sus ojos, al igual que los del niño, eran del mismo color._

― _¿Quién… eres tú?_

 _Sí, esa fue la pregunta que hicieron al no tener ni idea de lo que hacían allí, habían nacido, y como si fuera un golpe en la cabeza, grandes cantidades de información se les fueron dadas en el momento._

 _Pero eso no les importó, ahora habían conocido a unas personas un tanto extrañas. Habían conocido a dos humanos que eran muy simpáticos, por lo que les mencionaron sus nombres._

― _¡Yo soy Ren, y ella es mi hermana, Kazumi!_

 _Dijo el infante, mientras la joven los saludaba alegremente._

― _¿Quiénes son ustedes, Onii-san?_

― _Yo soy Kuro…_

 _Dijo el chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos como la sangre, estaba algo confundido, pero no había dudas, ese era su nombre, mientras que la chica al lado suyo, de cabello corto y de un color tan negro como la noche, dijo "Evia", mientras que la más callada, simplemente murmuró "Irina"._

― _Sus nombres son muy bonitos._

 _Eso fue lo que dijo, con una voz tranquilizadora y llena de curiosidad, les extendió la mano y preguntó "¿Se perdieron?", por lo que ellos se miraron algo confundidos, diciendo que no con la cabeza, algo que se les hizo extraño a los dos hermanos._

― _¿Por qué estaban en el bosque?_

― _No lo sabemos._

― _¿Dónde está su familia?_

― _Ellas dos son…. Mi familia…_

― _¿No quieren venir con nosotros? Nuestra casa está cerca, tal vez así, puedan recordar algo…_

 _Ofreció con una sonrisa, algo que para aquellos tres era algo completamente nuevo, ¿Quiénes eran ellos? No lo sabían, ¿qué eran ellos? No lo sabían, pero ese solo fue el comienzo del final, y después de meditarlo un poco, aceptaron la invitación de la chica._

 _Los días fueron pasando, ninguno de ellos tres recordaba quienes eran completamente, o qué era lo que hacían allí, pero no todo era malo, de hecho, aunque no recordaran nada de lo que había pasado, sus días junto a esas dos amables personas que se cruzaron en su camino hacían que todo lo malo se esfumara, y de esa misma forma, diferentes emociones despertaban en cada uno de ellos._

 _¿Qué era lo que sentían? No lo sabían._

 _Pero sin duda, era un sentimiento cálido, aunque no para los tres era igual, pero el que más estaba confundido era el chico, ese sentimiento cálido se incrementaba cada vez que hablaba con ella, cada vez que la veía sonreír, se sentía extraño, no lo entendía, y eso le aterraba, ¿qué era ese sentimiento que le hacía querer estar siempre al lado de ella?_

 _No le importó saber la respuesta, nunca se dignó a preguntar, y nunca le dijo a nadie nada de lo que estaba pasando._

 _Hasta que un día, cosas extrañas les comenzaron a pasar, aparecían en su cabeza recuerdos confusos, aparecía una chica extraña de cabello blanco de la que no tenían ni idea, aparecía información de poderes extraños de los que nunca habían sabido, pero con pasar unos días pudieron manejarlos de cierta forma._

― _O-Onii-sama… He tenido una pesadilla extraña―. Irina se levantaba constantemente por las noches, y siempre le mencionaba a sus dos hermanos lo que soñaba, lo que extrañamente se cumplía al día siguiente, por lo que siempre le decía a Evia y a Kuro, pero hubo un día en que no tuvo el valor para hacerlo, ya que había visto algo horrible en sus sueños, y no quería alterar a nadie._

― _¡Oye, Irina! ¿Qué viste anoche? ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste?_

― _Yo… No vi nada…_

 _Esa era su respuesta cada vez que le preguntaban, pero estaba asustada, no quería que ese día llegara, pero lo hizo… No tuvo demasiado tiempo para poder decidir hacer algo, no podía hacerlo ella sola, simplemente no era capaz de hacerlo._

― _Oigan, Kuro-san, Evia-san, Irina-san, ¿quieren venir con nosotros a comprar algunas cosas que necesitamos? ―preguntó ella con su sonrisa habitual, mientras su pequeño hermano se sujetaba de ella mientras lo cargaba en sus hombros._

― _¡Claro!_

 _La respuesta de Kuro siempre era inmediata, no podía decirle que no, y eso era algo habitual, si el chico decidía algo, sus hermanas también lo hacían de la misma manera, por lo que todos se habían puesto en marcha directo a la tienda que estaba cerca de su casa._

― _Por cierto… ¿Dónde está su familia…?_

― _Nuestros padres murieron en el incendio de hace cinco años, Ren y yo estábamos en la ciudad vecina cuando eso sucedió… Pero, con la ayuda de nuestros abuelos pudimos reponernos… La casa se sentía bastante sola, pero gracias a ustedes tres todo volvió a ser más animado, se los agradezco mucho…_

― _¡C-Claro, cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea!_

 _De vez en cuando solía contarles historias de su familia, de las costumbres en Japón y de todo lo que sucedía, por lo que estaban bastante informados gracias a la ayuda de esos dos hermanos, pero esas semanas que habían sido una bendición para ambas partes, tendría que acabar pronto._

― _¡Que nadie se mueva, o sino, mataré a la chica! ¡¿Entendieron?!_

 _Un grupo de hombres armados había llegado a la tienda, tomaron de rehén a Kazumi y un hombre le estaba apuntando a la cabeza, por lo que nadie podía hacer ningún movimiento imprudente._

― _¡Onee-chan! ―El niño salió corriendo hacia ella con lágrimas en los ojos, por lo que comenzó a dar golpes y patadas en la pierna de aquel hombre._

― _¡Fuera de mi camino!_

 _Pateó lejos al pequeño niño de cabello rojizo, algo que a más de uno llegó a enfurecerle._

― _¡No toques a mi hermano! ―Kazumi se había liberado del agarre de aquel hombre, por lo que luchó con coraje en poder quitarle la pistola que llevaba encima, y por lo que se podía apreciar, ninguno de los dos cedía, a pesar de que el hombre era más fuerte que ella, Kazumi ahora estaba en un estado en el que no podrías hacerla entrar en razón._

― _¡Onee-chan!_

― _¡Kazumiiii!_

 _En el momento en que aquellos tres se habían levantado para ayudar a la chica, los asaltantes que habían empezado el alboroto, comenzaron a disparar hacia todos aquellos que se habían levantado._

― _¡REN! ―Se distrajo, viendo como el cuerpo de su hermanito caía al suelo sin vida, viendo como el cuerpo de sus tres amigos caía de igual forma, al igual que otras pobres personas que no tenían nada que ver en lo que había pasado._

 _Pero de lo que ella no se había dado cuenta, era que también, ella estaba cayendo al suelo, mientras comenzaba a ver borroso y las fuerzas la abandonaban lentamente._

― _Kazu… mi…_

 _Los tres chicos al poco tiempo comenzaron a curarse de la herida que les habían hecho con la pistola, y Evia de solo ver el cuerpo del niño sin vida tan cerca, comenzó a llorar… pero también, por alguna extraña razón, comenzó a reír sin parar, esa se convirtió en su forma de escapar del dolor, se convirtió en su único refugio._

― _Humanos… ―Kuro se había levantado, y empezó a atravesar con su puño el cuerpo completo de cada asaltante que se encontraba ahí―. Por su culpa…. ¡Por su culpa! ―Fue por el siguiente, y por el siguiente, y así lo hizo con todos los demás―. ¡Mueran, malditos humanos!_

― _¡¿Q-Qué le pasa a ese chico?!_

― _Y tú…. Por tu culpa… Por tu culpa, Kazumi… Ella… ―Tocó su cabeza con un extraño humo negro que se esparcía lentamente, murmuró unas palabras inaudibles y en ese momento―. Muere, escoria humana._

 _La cabeza del hombre explotó, y sus pedazos comenzaron a esparcirse por todo el lugar, dejando salir un chorro de sangre en grandes cantidades hasta quedar vacío y caer al suelo._

― _Evia, Irina… Nos vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer._

 _El chico tomó en brazos el cuerpo muerto de su amiga, mientras que Irina había tomado el pequeño cuerpo del niño, y los tres salieron del lugar, dejando a más de una persona con traumas severos por lo que acababan de presenciar ante sus ojos._

* * *

«Ah… Ya lo recuerdo, después de eso… Fuimos a enterrar sus cuerpos, encontramos a Shu-oniisama y después… Natsumi-sama nos encontró a nosotros cuatro…» Pensó Irina, quién todavía seguía tirada en el suelo, sin ganas de hacer nada―. Todo fue mi culpa… No les dije nada, y por eso Kazumi murió…. Por mi culpa ella murió, y también… Por mí culpa Onii-sama se volvió así…

―Y-Yuzuru… ¿Ahora qué hacemos…? ―Ambas hermanas se habían sentado en el suelo para descansar, pero la más grave era Kaguya, quien en cualquier momento podría desmayarse por usar tanta energía sin moderación.

―Decisión. Tú vas a descansar, Yuzuru se encargará del resto ―dijo su hermana, quien en ciertas ocasiones hablaba en tercera persona.

―Ha… Ah… ―Ambas escucharon ciertos jadeos provenientes de la vidente, ya que aún no estaba muerta, algo que comenzó a preocuparlas, por lo que miraron más de cerca, y pudieron observar que se estaba regenerando todo el daño que había sido hecho por el Ángel.

―Y-Yuzuru….

―Preocupación. No dejaré que se te acerque… Kaguya, me encargaré de ella, tú descansa.

Yuzuru comenzó a caminar hacia ella, mientras invocaba a su Ángel compartido con su hermana, por lo que, a una distancia segura, le apuntó con su arma, lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

―Espera… ―Murmuró Irina, haciendo que la espíritu se detuviera―. Ya no puedo aguantar otra pelea más… Ustedes dos me han derrotado, así que… Haré lo que ustedes quieran.

―Duda. ¿Por qué harías eso…?

―Yo… Nací con el propósito de cumplir órdenes… Órdenes de quienes son superiores a mi… Como lo sería Onii-sama… Pero, ustedes me derrotaron… Y ahora estoy a su disposición…

―Confusión. Entonces… ¿Harás lo que Yuzuru o Kaguya quieran?

―Sí… Lo haré.

―Duda. ¿Estás conforme con eso? No creo que debas…

―Tengo que hacerlo… ―Ella se levantó del suelo con cierta dificultad, mientras ella junto con Yuzuru, caminaban de vuelta hacia Kaguya.

―Pregunta. ¿Qué harás?

―Lo menos que puedo hacer es…. Curar a tu hermana.

En cuanto estaban a medio camino, la otra chica colapsó de repente, por lo que apresuraron el paso, pero al acercarse, notaron que esta ya no se movía, ni siquiera un pequeño parpadeo, algo que les indicara que ella estaba bien.

―Preocupación. ¡Kaguya, Kaguya, responde!

Yuzuru sacudió su cuerpo en busca de una respuesta, mientras lágrimas se comenzaban a formar en sus ojos siempre tan cansados.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

―¡Kaguya, Kaguya! ―gritaba una y otra vez, hasta que comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su hermana en el suelo. ―¡NOOOOOOO!

Yuzuru miró a la chica de cabello azul marino, mientras lágrimas bajaban sin parar de sus ojos.

―¡Por favor, salva a Kaguya, te lo ruego, por favor!

―Entendido.

La chica de alejó de su hermana gemela y entonces, Irina comenzó a curarla, mientras veía si todavía habían esperanzas de salvarla.

«Ella sobrepasó su límite, y aun así, uso ese ataque final que requería de todo el poder posible… Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que esto sucediera… Pero haré lo que pueda»

―Culpa. K-Kaguya… Perdóname por no haber podido ayudarte… Perdona a Yuzuru por haber sido una inútil, que dejó que hicieras todo tu sola… Perdón.

Irina comenzó a regenerar todos los agujeros de su cuerpo, mientras poco a poco se veía la mejoría.

―¡Kaguya! ―Yuzuru intentó llamarla al ver que ella estaba poniéndose mejor, pero aun así, no había respuesta.

«Ella perdió demasiada sangre…. Aun si lograra curarla… ¿Sobrevivirá?» Pensó la chica, mientras aún seguía su trabajo. «Aunque… Ahora mismo, si no logramos hacer nada… Diría que estará muerta en un par de minutos»

―Esperanza. Vas a estar bien, Kaguya… Mientras, descansa… Por favor.

Tomó su mano entre las suyas, mientras que con toda la esperanza del mundo, confió en que la chica que hasta hace poco era su enemiga, y de cierta forma, lo seguía siendo, esta curara a su hermana. Pero no muy lejos de ahí, otra batalla estaba sucediendo con dificultad, nadie podía averiguar lo que estaba pasando, pero sin duda… Lo tendrían que descubrir después.

«Onii-sama… Perdóname».

* * *

Bueno, este capítulo casi lo terminaba el martes, pero quedó muy largo, más de 5500 palabras, la parte uno y la dos juntas, así que lo dividí, espero que les haya gustado, intentaré subir el próximo más rápido de igual forma, muchas gracias por esperar, nos vemos hasta el siguiente.

P.D: ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme a ver los errores antes de subirlo, Kyubi1! Realmente, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de hacerlo, la próxima vez trataré de que no sean tantos, ¡gracias!


	43. Tan cerca, y a la vez, tan lejos-parte 1

Capítulo 42: Tan cerca, y a la vez, tan lejos-Parte uno.

―¿Qué fue lo que… pasó?

Todos habían fijado sus miradas en el rayo de luz que atravesó los cielos con gran velocidad, no podían decir con certeza quién había ganado, ya no había ningún ruido estremecedor proveniente del lugar, todo estaba en calma, el silencio se volvió incómodo y todos se dieron miradas indiscretas.

―Valkyria. ―Kuro se acercó a Kanade y esta le miró con una ceja arqueada―. ¿Alguien murió en la batalla?

Todos, excepto Evia, se sorprendieron ante esa pregunta, por lo que una gota de sudor recorrió sus frentes, esperando impacientes la respuesta que saldría de los labios de ella, pero de la misma manera, temían que lo que podría decir fuera alguna mala noticia sobre las gemelas.

―No, nadie ha muerto ―respondió, creando cierto alivio en Shidou y las demás, pero aún no había terminado de hablar―. La energía vital de Kaguya es casi inexistente ahora, pero se está recuperando, la de Irina está casi al borde de desaparecer, pero es el mismo caso que con Kaguya, y Yuzuru está estable, pero con energías bajas.

―Kaguya… ―Tanto Tohka, como las demás espíritus presentes, incluido Shidou, estaban preocupados por la condición de la chica, aunque si la enemiga estaba viva también, ¿por qué hay tanto silencio?

«Me pregunto si Kaguya y Yuzuru ganaron…» Pensó Shu con cierta duda, mientras observaba sus alrededores, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo. «¿La marioneta?» Shu pasó desapercibido y se acercó a Yoshinon, quién estaba debajo de algunos pedazos de concreto dejados por las batallas anteriores―. Evia te dejó muy mal, ¿no es cierto? ―murmuró para sí mismo mientras la veía, por lo que pensó en lo que pasaría en cuanto la niña se enterara en qué condiciones estaba su querida amiga, por lo que comenzó a repararla utilizando su energía de sombras, para después desempolvarla un poco y volver con los demás, solo que estaba vez se acercó a Yoshino.

―¡Y-Yoshinon! ―La niña tomó en sus manos a la marioneta y la abrazó fuertemente, para después colocársela en la mano.

―Oh, vaya, ¿qué ha pasado, Yoshino? ―preguntó la marioneta confundida, mientras la niña le miraba con alegría, donde las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer su rostro―. ¿Yoshino?

―¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien, Yoshinon! ―dijo entre sollozos, mientras la marioneta le acariciaba la cabeza, por lo que, más de uno sonrió al verla feliz de nuevo.

«Esto se está demorando demasiado, y con Itsuka Shidou y su grupo no podremos avanzar con el plan». Pensó el chico de cabello negro, mientras miraba de reojo a Kanade y a Shidou―. Valkyria, deshazte de nuestros "invitados", no hay tiempo.

―Sí… ―Kanade volvió a invocar a sus diez pilares, al igual que a Raziel en ambas manos, por lo que miró a Shidou con un poco de duda, aunque suspiró y volvió a su mirada de indiferencia normal―. Prepárate, Shidou.

―¿Oh? Así que ahora no me adviertes que me vaya, ¿no, Kanade? ―Shidou trató de sonar confiado, aunque no podría estarlo, incluso cuando tenía un plan en contra de la espíritu, él sabía que no era sensato confiarse demasiado, ya que Kanade podría tener más "trucos bajo la manga" de lo que imaginaban. «Creo que no debería de haber dicho eso… Aunque a Kanade no parece molestarle, pero con esa cara que tiene no puedo deducir nada». Invocó a Sandalphon, mientras se preparaba para luchar.

―Te lo dije, Shidou, no lo volvería a repetir, si no quieres hacerme caso ese es tu problema.

Kotori miró a su hermano un poco nerviosa, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su mejilla, y no solo era ella, Tohka igual estaba muy preocupada, ver a dos de sus personas queridas pelear le provocaba un dolor silencioso, mientras que Miku, al igual que Yoshino, querían interferir, pero muy en el fondo sabían que eso sería lo peor que podrían hacer.

―Yoshino, ve con Kaguya y con Yuzuru, por favor ―murmuró Shu cerca de la niña, mientras ella se preguntaba el por qué, pero decidió hacerle caso y se fue volando hacia las gemelas, por lo que ahora, el campo de batalla estaba listo.

―Tiphereth. ―Uno de los pilares comenzó a moverse, mientras los detalles que se extendían como circuitos comenzaban a parpadear de un color dorado, comenzando a cargar energía en la abertura del pilar―. No tengas compasión, Tiphereth.

Un rayo de energía más potente que el anterior usado en Ellen mira Mathers se descargó hacia Shidou, por lo que este se cubrió con la espada Sandalphon, y aun así, la potencia del rayo lo hacía retroceder de poco a poco, pero él concentró energía en sus piernas y fue avanzando hacia adelante, donde se habría paso hacia la chica entre toda la energía que desprendía aquella luz.

Kanade corrió hacia Shidou mientras el pilar aún seguía funcionando, por lo que no tenía que quedarse ahí dándole órdenes.

―¡Haa! ―Hizo un corte horizontal al llegar justo delante de él en un solo salto, el pilar terminó su trabajo y volvió junto a los demás, mientras la chica hacia un corte en diagonal con el otro brazo, y así fue variando sus ataques, por lo que en todas las veces el chico tuvo que cubrirse, pero encontró una pequeña oportunidad e hizo un corte vertical hacia arriba, contraatacando de una manera exitosa el ataque que venía de la espíritu.

―¡Kanade, hablemos! ―gritó, pero ella decidió ignorarlo, por lo que tuvieron que chocar espadas más de una vez, mientras el viento aullaba a su alrededor, donde la colisión del acero frio creaba una onda de choque lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarte varios metros lejos.

―Ríndete, Shidou. ―Sus ataques se volvieron más potentes, y junto con ella, aumentó la velocidad de sus ataques, por lo que el chico de igual forma tuvo que aumentar la velocidad, y así, ya no se podía ni seguir con la mirada todo lo que pasaba entre ambos Ángeles.

―¡Al menos dime qué fue lo que hice mal para que te ocurriera esto! ―Rompió la defensa de Kanade y la embistió, para luego quedar él encima de ella, mientras hacía desaparecer a Sandalphon y la sostenía de las muñecas, para que así no escapara―. ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Qué hice mal?!

―¡Nada! ―Le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y lo hizo a un lado, mientras ella se volvía a poner de pie, sin dejar de ver al chico.

―¡¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó?! ―Él igualmente se levantó y corrió hacia ella, y ahora que ella y el chico no tenían activados sus Ángeles, fue directamente hacia ella con los puños listos.

―¡Eso no te importa! ―Bloqueó con el antebrazo el golpe que veía venir del chico, y con el otro brazo libre que tenía le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago, para después darle una patada directamente a un lado del torso, pero Shidou la detuvo a tiempo y la tiró al suelo.

―¡Claro que me importa! ―Kanade se volvió a levantar casi enseguida, por lo que Shidou muy a su pesar le dio un codazo en el estómago, y antes de que ella pudiera reincorporarse, le dio otro golpe más en el mismo lugar anterior, pero ella no se quedó atrás y le dio un rodillazo en la cara, lo que hizo que ambos retrocedieran, pero sin caer al suelo―. ¡Tú me importas!

―¡Solo ríndete! ―Le gritó con desesperación, mientras se abalanzaba hacia él, dándole un golpe que lo mandó a volar en contra de un edificio, atravesando la pared de concreto.

―Kanade… ―Shidou se levantó casi de una manera inmediata, mientras que corría hacia ella a toda velocidad, juntando energía en sus piernas para así aumentar la velocidad y reforzar sus piernas―. ¡Rendirse es lo peor que uno puede hacer!

Al llegar a ella, el chico optó por un puñetazo en la cara, pero Kanade rápidamente se cubrió formando una "X" con sus dos brazos, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar a esquivarlo o siquiera cubrirlo, Shidou le dio una patada justo a un lado del torso, y gracias a la energía que acumuló en sus piernas, la mandó a volar incluso varios metros más lejos que su caída anterior.

«Me pregunto si estará yendo en serio».

Antes de siquiera caer, ella logró tocar el suelo con sus dos manos, movió todo el torso junto con lo que restaba de su cuerpo hacia arriba, como si se hubiera parado de manos por unos segundos, para después dar una serie de vueltas rápidas y concisas, logrando equilibrarse de nuevo, para después bajar las piernas y quedar en cuclillas en el suelo, mirando al chico.

―Basta de juegos… Esta vez acabaré contigo. ―Materializó a Raziel en ambos brazos, y en cuanto estuvo de nuevo en pie, desapareció, quedando un pequeño remolino de humo alrededor.

«¡Qué rápida!» Pensó al verla delante de él en un parpadeo, con una de sus espadas apuntando al estómago del chico, mientras que con la otra estaba lista para contraatacar cualquier cosa. Por lo que Shidou se agachó a tiempo, y de un ataque totalmente improvisado, empujó a Kanade con una patada.

―¡¿Qué te pasa, por qué te volviste así?! ―Invocó a Sandalphon de nuevo, y tanto él como ella se veían directamente a los ojos, intentando leer los siguientes movimientos de cada uno por su lado.

―¡Siempre he sido así! ―Se lanzó hacia él, insertando la espada en su estómago, pero algo la sujetó antes de que ella pudiera hacer otra cosa―. ¿Shidou…? ―Una voz llena de confusión se pudo escuchar muy suavemente, mientras era abrazada por el chico, haciendo que la hoja de la espada se adentrara más en su cuerpo, logrando que por fin lo atravesara completamente.

―La Kanade que conozco no es así, ¿sabes? ―murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que ella pudiera oírlo, mientras sangre resbalaba por su boca, además de la gran herida en el estómago―. Es por eso que… Te salvaré.

El Ángel de la chica ya había desaparecido de nuevo después de haberlo atravesado completamente, por lo que Shidou, con un solo brazo la sujetó con fuerza, haciendo que quedara más apegada a él, pero con el otro…

―Perdóname por no haber estado ahí para ti, Kanade. ―Shidou materializó a Raziel en su brazo libre, rasgando gran parte de la manga larga de su camisa, pero también, había atravesado a la chica en un lado del torso, haciendo que la hoja de la espada sobresaliera ligeramente por el lado contrario, hiriéndose también así mismo ligeramente.

―N-no… Todo esto ha sido mi culpa… y es por eso que lo remediaré. ―En ambos chicos la regeneración había hecho efecto de una manera rápida en cuanto las armas de ambos desaparecieron, aunque aún proseguía el dolor que se habían dejado entre los dos, por lo que se separaron a una distancia respetable―. Yo no… Quería arrastrarlos a esto…

Se abalanzó hacia él de nuevo, con la misma velocidad que antes, había llegado delante de él en menos de un segundo, por lo que ella le dio un golpe medianamente fuerte a Shidou en el estómago, llegando a levantarlo un poco en el aire, y en cuanto preparó el segundo con aun más fuerza, el chico saltó a un lado y el suelo de concreto había sufrido la desgracia de haberse topado con el puño de la chica, quién dejó un cráter al contacto, no era muy profundo, pero se había extendido bastante, por lo que una gota de sudor resbaló por la mejilla del chico de preparatoria.

«Será mejor que lo esquive…» Pensó con detenimiento al observar lo que había pasado, para luego mirarla a ella, quién después de observar que había fallado en su segundo ataque, miró al chico de ojos dorados con cierta impresión―. ¡Kanade, escúchame, podemos arreglar esto sin pelear!

―No… No hay más opciones, lo único que queda es pelear ―murmuró con cierto pesar, mientras lo miraba con el puño listo de nuevo.

―¡Claro que hay más opciones, solo tienes que decirme lo que pasa! ―Cubrió con el antebrazo un golpe que venía hacia su cara, habría sido devastador para él si no se lo hubiera esperado, por lo que esquivó y cubrió tantos golpes y patadas que vio venir hacia él, pero ella era más rápida que él, por lo que varios golpes y puñetazos pudieron quedar marcados cada cierto tiempo en su cuerpo.

―¡No lo entenderías! ―El último golpe fue dirigido hacia su rostro, pero por suerte, se había movido ligeramente hacia un lado y le rozó, sintiendo la gran presión de aire que salió del puño y la ira de ella.

―¡Si no me lo dices no podré ayudarte! ―Le metió un golpe directo al estómago, haciéndola escupir un poco de sangre, seguido de un rodillazo, para después tomarla de la cabeza y golpearla contra el suelo, haciendo que al contacto se agrietara, por lo que comenzó a sangrar cada vez más, pero la herida se cerraba―. Déjame ayudarte.

―No se puede.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó, mientras la miraba a los ojos, haciendo que ella desviara la mirada al escuchar su pregunta.

―Porque no lo entenderías. ―Lo pateó lejos de ella al verlo aflojar su agarre un poco, por lo que aprovechó para reincorporarse de nuevo, mientras calmaba y ordenaba sus pensamientos―. Haré que te rindas, Shidou, por las buenas o por las malas.

Pisó el suelo con fuerza, haciendo que un gran pedazo de concreto se desprendiera del suelo, por lo que Kanade lo sostuvo cerca de su cabeza, siendo del mismo tamaño que ella.

―¡Entonces será por las malas, no puedo rendirme ahora, y sinceramente, no quiero hacerlo! ―dijo lo suficientemente alto para que ella pudiera escucharlo desde la distancia en la que estaba, haciendo que Kanade comenzara con su ataque lo más rápido posible.

Tomó el gran pedazo de concreto en sus manos como si fuera una espada, por lo que lo lanzó hacia el cielo, y de un salto llegó a la misma altura en muy poco tiempo. Shidou había pensado que lo iba a utilizar para aplastarlo o como si fuera un arma, pero no, ella materializó a su Ángel y cortó en un parpadeo todo el concreto en varios pedazos, y sin perder tiempo, pateó todos y cada uno de ellos antes de que cayeran.

―¡Shidou, cúbrete! ―gritó Shu a lo lejos, por lo que el chico de cabello azulado extendió su brazo hacia la chica y apareció un escudo enorme de energía, por lo que al chocar este con los grandes pedazos de concreto, salían disparados con gran fuerza hacia todos lados.

―Ese escudo no dudará ―murmuró, mientras aumentaba la fuerza y la velocidad para poder quebrar el escudo y hacerlo desaparecer.

―¡Deja que te ayudemos, deja que te ayude!

―¡No quiero su ayuda!

―¡Claro que la necesitas! ―Comenzó a fracturarse, Shidou sabía que al no haberle reforzado con más energía no duraría mucho, pero todavía no podía flanquear―. ¡Con solo ver tu mirada es suficiente para saber que algo te está pasando!

―¿Mi… mirada? ―El ataque paró, ella se había quedado ya sin proyectiles que lanzarle y el escudo de Shidou había desaparecido, por lo que Kanade bajó de nuevo a tierra firme.

―Kanade. ―Le extendió su mano, mientras ella le miraba con confusión, preguntándose, "¿qué debo de hacer ahora?" Pero ninguna respuesta llegaba, por lo que no podía dar marcha atrás―. Estoy seguro que si me dices lo que pasó podré ayudarte, confía en mí.

―Lo siento. ―En un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció ante él, con la sorpresa de que tenía a Raziel materializado en ambos brazos, por lo que a Shidou no le había dado tiempo de pensar siquiera en Sandalphon, todo había sido muy rápido, y pudo sentir una muerte que estaba esperándolo, propiciado por el Ángel con un filo extremadamente mortal delante de él.

―¡Kanade! ―Un muro gigantesco de hielo se formó de repente, atrapando el brazo de la chica en el momento, por lo que no se podía mover, y el hielo comenzó a expandirse sobre su cuerpo, recorriendo su brazo entero, hasta llegar a los pies, pero sin congelar la cabeza.

Cuando la chica pudo agudizar mejor la mirada, vio como el chico controlaba la dirección del hielo a voluntad, dirigiéndolo con los movimientos de su mano.

―Sh-Shidou…

―Perdóname, pero si tu no vas a escucharme por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas ―dijo mientras la miraba, totalmente inmóvil, pero él sabía que ella podría liberarse en cualquier momento, por lo que esperaba actuar rápido―. Kanade, ¿vas a contarme lo que pasó?

―…..

No hubo respuesta, la chica solo agachó la cabeza y apartó la mirada, intentando idear algún plan en su cabeza para poder escapar.

―Kanade, ¿crees que me gusta hacer esto? ―preguntó con cierto pesar, mientras suspiraba―. ¿Crees que me gusta pelear contigo, lastimarte? Dímelo, Kanade… ¿Acaso fue mi culpa que pasara todo esto?

―N-no… No… No fue tu culpa… Y-yo… ―murmuró inmediatamente en cuanto lo escuchó culparse de lo sucedido, en su voz se podía notar cierto nerviosismo, junto con la culpa y el remordimiento en un solo ser y momento.

―¿Kanade, qué pasa? ―Su cara cambió de una forma repentina, entró en pánico y Shidou no sabía la razón, por lo que se acercó a ella, pero la chica se liberó al desatar energía espiritual por todo su cuerpo, como una onda de energía lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar volando al chico―. ¡Kanade!

«No quería llegar a hacer esto, pero… No hay otra forma, lo siento». Extendió su brazo hasta el cielo, fue entonces cuando uno de los pilares se unió a su brazo, y por donde quedaba la abertura se materializó una cuchilla de varios metros de largo, irradiando gran energía―. Ya no hay marcha atrás, Shidou…. Y por esa razón… Tengo que hacerlo por la fuerza… ¡Salgan de mi camino!

Ella voló inmediatamente de un salto, tan alto que dejaría observar por completo su arma de destrucción.

―¡Kanade, detente! ―gritó Shidou con toda la intención de detenerla sin la intención de hacerle daño, pero ahora la chica ya no iba a escucharlo más.


	44. Tan cerca, y a la vez, tan lejos-parte 2

Capítulo 42: Tan cerca, y a la vez, tan lejos-Parte 2.

―¡Raziel, Assyriath!

De un solo corte, levantó la espada unida a su brazo que emanaba energía, y al dejarla caer directamente hacia la ciudad, donde se encontraban Shidou y las demás, la energía se volvió aún más intensa, y en solo un instante, se arrastró por el suelo en una línea recta extendiéndose desde la espada.

Al momento siguiente, una explosión sacudió los alrededores, pero no solo había sido una, sino una hilera de explosiones que se extendieron hasta más allá de los límites de la ciudad.

Había sido un golpe final que devastó todo a su paso.

Extrañamente, un escudo apareció en toda la ciudad cubriendo el suelo, pero al sentir el impacto de toda la energía del Ángel, comenzó a fracturarse y en solo unos momentos ya se había roto, dejando que el Ángel siguiera liberando su ira en contra de la ciudad. Pero por obra del destino, algunos refugios subterráneos no fueron dañados ni en lo más mínimo por la chica, gracias al escudo de protección.

Pero de pronto, cinco cadenas hicieron su aparición y se mostró el como Kanade era atrapada por ellas, además de enredarse en su Ángel, haciendo que se destrozara.

―¡Raziel…! ―Ella también fue enredada por todo el cuerpo, las cadenas se iban ajustando más y más hasta dejarle marcas, sin intención de dejarla ir. «Lle-llegaste más temprano de lo esperado, pensé que tendría más tiempo, calculé mal…»

―¡Kanade! ―gritó el chico con preocupación, sin entender aun lo que pasaba. «Voz de la razón, ¿estás ahí? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?»

No hubo respuesta, solo hubo silencio.

«No lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero… Voz de la razón no me dijo nada en todo este tiempo». Pensó el chico un poco preocupado, la voz de su cabeza se había apagado y quién sabe que le habría pasado, pero ahora lo más importante era la chica en el cielo.

―¡Shidou! ―Shu se acercó a él con rapidez entre todo el polvo que había alrededor, mientras ambos miraban hacia el cielo despejado―. ¿Estás bien?

―Sí… De alguna forma, pero quien ahora me preocupa es Kanade, ¿qué son todas esas cadenas?

―No pensé que llegaría tan pronto ―murmuró con cierta molestia, mientras el chico lo veía un poco confundido―. Phantom está aquí.

―¿Phantom? ―dijo con suma sorpresa, mientras miraba a su alrededor―. ¿Ella es la que le ha hecho todo esto a Kanade?

―Sí, Phantom tiene control sobre ella y sus poderes ―explicó Shu, mientras apretaba los puños.

―Kanade…

Por otro lado, a las lejanías de donde había ocurrido el ataque, Kotori y las demás se encontraban en lo alto al esquivar el ataque desastroso de la espíritu, preguntándose cómo es que pudo causar tanta destrucción.

―N-no puede ser… ―Kotori y las demás habían reaccionaron a tiempo y volaron hacia lo más alto a toda velocidad, mientras Tohka cargaba a la Comandante. «Al menos esa no fue la dirección en la que Kaguya y Yuzuru, además de Yoshino, están ahora».

―Qué grieta tan enorme… ―murmuró Miku con sorpresa.

―¡¿Dónde está Shidou?! ―preguntó Tohka, mientras lo buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada―. ¡Shidou! ―Observó al chico y a su compañero después que se disipara la pantalla de humo que estaba por todas partes, mientras las chicas sonreían al verlo bien.

―¿Qué demonios…? ―Shidou miró a sus alrededores, no le había dado mucha importancia antes, pero cuando el muro de polvo se esfumó, podía jurar que casi no había nada, era como si todo hubiera sido devorado por una bestia implacable.

―Bueno… Vine a tiempo, ¿no es así, Shidou?

―Shu… ¿Sabías que iba a pasar esto?

―La verdad… No ―dijo, mientras miraba a la chica que aún seguía en el cielo, aunque las grandes espadas ya habían desaparecido, ella jadeaba con cansancio y molestia―. Ese era un truco que no me sabía… Aunque, bueno… Te fue mejor, ya que no usó su cañón contigo.

―Shu, ¿qué son esas cosas que se extienden en su cuerpo? ―preguntó Shidou, mientras veía que a la chica le aparecía cerca de su pecho, en donde tendría que estar su corazón, una mancha negra que se fue extendiendo como si fueran venas negras por todos lados, por lo que ella se retorcía en el lugar donde residía, para después escupir sangre, y seguir siendo apretada por las cadenas de Phantom―. ¿Qué le está… Pasando?

―Ejerció más fuerza de la que debía para ese ataque ―explicó, mientras el chico de cabello azulado le veía fijamente con sus ojos de color dorado―. Perdió mucha energía antes de que comenzara todo esto… Aproximadamente ayer, supongo.

―Kanade… ―La chica perdió el equilibrio, cayó al suelo y las cadenas desaparecieron, por lo que ambos chicos se sorprendieron por ese hecho, pero Shidou fue el único que corrió hacia ella―. ¡Kanade, despierta!

―Sh-Shidou… ―Volvió a abrir los ojos, mientras miraba a su alrededor, viendo todo lo que había destruido, causándole gran dolor, a pesar de que lo había hecho sin titubear―. ¿No había nadie en ese lugar, verdad…?

―No, todos están bien, las personas están en los refugios, además, esa parte del bosque que… Destruiste, no ha estado poblado de animales en un tiempo, o al menos eso dicen las noticias, así que no te preocupes.

―Ya veo… ―Se levantó del suelo, mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos, el chico sabia por su mirada que ella quería volver a pelear, no, más bien, algo le incitaba a luchar, por lo que el chico dudaba si ella seguía estando estable.

―Kanade, ya basta, tienes que parar.

―¡No lo haré! ―Invocó de nuevo a Raziel, pero la mancha en su cuerpo parpadeó de un color rojo en cuanto lo hizo, provocándole un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo, haciendo que su Vestido Astral desapareciera de golpe, junto con el Ángel.

―¡Kanade!

―¡Yod! ―Alzó la voz con cierto dolor, reapareciendo su Vestido Astral.

―¿Yod…?

―Es la forma… real y completa de mi Vestido Astral… ―habló con dificultad mientras limpiaba un poco de sangre que resbalaba de su labio―. P-prepárate… Yo voy a… Derrotarte ―murmuró, mientras materializaba a Raziel y le apuntaba al chico con este.

―¡Kanade, no puedes luchar así!

―¡No me subestimes! ―gritó al instante en cuanto lo escuchó―Estoy harta de eso… Primero la DEM, luego los humanos… y ahora tú, Shidou… Siempre, ¡siempre es lo mismo! Me menosprecian y hacen lo que quieren conmigo… Pero, contigo había sido diferente…

―Kanade…

―No te importó que fuera un espíritu… Que fuera peligrosa para ti… Y sé que no lo hiciste solo porque te lo pidieran o te obligaran, así que, realmente me sentí muy feliz en el momento en que lo supe, y es por eso, Shidou... Que haré lo que sea para proteger a quienes son importantes para mí.

―¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

―No quería… Involucrarlos… ―murmuró con cierta tristeza―. No tenían por qué saberlo… No debían de involucrarse… ―Cayó de rodillas al suelo como si ya no tuviera ganar de hacer nada, se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza y comenzó a llorar en silencio de forma repentina, como si todos sus pecados hubieran estado esperando el momento para aparecer ante ella y causarle el máximo dolor posible―. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento ―murmuró con rapidez y un extremo arrepentimiento una y otra vez, sin parar.

―Kanade. ―Se arrodilló enfrente de ella y la abrazó suavemente, ella no se resistió, y menos dijo algo, simplemente agachó la mirada y se recargó en el chico. ―Kanade, sé que tú no eres una mala persona, hay una razón… ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? ¿Por qué te arriesgaste tanto?

―Lo siento…

―Un "lo siento", no es suficiente, dime el por qué, Kanade.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente cerró los ojos con fuerza e ignoró todo lo demás, Shidou sabía que ella no iba a decirlo tan fácilmente, ya que la conoce, y sabe que algo la obliga inconscientemente a no decirlo, aunque ella no lo sepa: tenía miedo.

―Kanade, puedes decírmelo, ¿confías en mí, verdad? ―Ella asintió con la cabeza, por lo que él se la acarició suavemente para no asustarla―. Nadie te hará daño si me lo dices, y si alguien lo hace, se arrepentirá de haberlo hecho, te lo prometo.

Se quedaron unos minutos de esa forma, mientras todos fijaban sus miradas en ellos, aunque los "Espectros" los miraban con cierta decepción, aunque Kuro sonrió de forma espeluznante.

―Que escena tan repugnante… ―Caminó hacia ellos con las manos en los bolsillos, haciendo que todas las miradas ahora se centraran en el chico de ojos rojos, tenía la mirada tan afilada como la de una serpiente, por lo que era intimidante.

―¡No le harás nada!

―Oh, vaya, ¡que gracioso! ¿Acaso tú me detendrás? ―Comenzó a reírse en voz baja, mientras seguía dirigiéndose lentamente hacia ellos―. Bien, vamos, Valkyria, ¿por qué no le dices al humano lo que pasó?

―Lo que… pasó… ―Se agarró la cabeza con fuerza, le dolía como nunca, era casi insoportable el dolor. Shidou intentó hacer algo para ayudar, pero era como si Kanade estuviera en otro mundo, sola, fue entonces que, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba recordando, como si hubiera sido un clic a la carpeta de recuerdos insoportables.

* * *

 _Había sido el día del Tanabata, ella aun lo recordaba, y aunque muy a su pesar tuvo que ir ya que se sentía mal de muchas maneras diferentes, habían llegado hasta hace poco y escribieron un deseo en un papel, y fue cuando la chica de cabello blanco comenzó a sentirse aún más mal._

 _«Ven…». Kanade escuchó una voz en su cabeza que le indicaba ir a un callejón, ella dudó, pero la voz no se detenía, así que al final se fue, dejando a los demás, quienes no se habían dado cuenta gracias a que estaban colgando su tanzaku._

─ _¿Quién me habla?_

─ _Veo que viniste…._

─ _¿Quién eres?_

 _Kanade se adentró más en aquel callejón oscuro, tenía un poco de miedo, pero aun así no dudó y caminó por aquel lugar, mientras lograba visualizar a tres personas con capucha con una sonrisa un tanto aterradora._

― _¿Tú eres la voz que sonaba en mi cabeza…?_

― _Eso es correcto, pero eso no es a lo que hemos venido hoy. ―Le extendió la mano a la chica, mientras ella le miraba con duda, ¿qué era lo que quería? ―. Queremos hacer un trato contigo, Valkyria._

― _¿Un trato?_

― _Irina, muéstrale. ―Una de las personas caminó hacia el frente, mientras le mostraba una esfera con imágenes moviéndose en ella, como si fuera una película._

― _Makrel, llévanos a tres días después._

 _Kanade lo vio, justamente en esa esfera, miró cómo en un momento, todos sus amigos habían sido atravesados por extraños cables que tenían en su extremo una cuchilla, pero lo más extraño es que habían salido del suelo, y del simple hecho de que eran armas de la chica de cabello blanco._

― _¿Qu-qué fue lo que…? ―Ella no podía entenderlo, simplemente no se imaginaba cómo ella podría hacerles una cosa así, y toda esa sangre que se había derramado en un instante, todas las vidas que había quitado…. Sintió como si algo hubiera apuñalado su corazón, le dolió más que nada y aunque eso no hubiera pasado aun, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas._

― _Los registros indican que después de un ataque programado de la DEM, tus poderes se salieron de control, debido a tu inestabilidad emocional, al igual que tu energía espiritual comenzó a salirse de control, debido a una potente droga creada por la DEM, lastimosamente, todos tus amigos estaban presentes y no pudieron esquivar el ataque._

― _N-no… Yo no… Yo no quiero eso… No quiero matar a nadie…_

― _Entonces colabora con nosotros ―dijo el chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos, mientras ella le miraba un poco confundida―. Pero, a cambio de la seguridad de tus amigos, tendrás que alejarte de ellos._

― _¿Alejarme de… ellos?_

― _Eso mismo, tendrás que alejarte de ellos, para mantenerlos a salvo ―explicó, mientras esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza―. ¿No quieres mantenerlos a salvo? A tus amigas… A tu salvador, ¿no quieres verlos felices?_

― _Sí quiero… Yo no quiero hacerles daño, yo quiero… verlos a salvo, ellos son… personas maravillosas, ellos deben de vivir porque el mundo les ha permitido ser felices…_

― _Pero… ¿A ti qué te ha hecho el mundo? ―preguntó el chico, mientras le miraba con altas expectativas._

― _Me ha hecho daño… Desde la primera vez, me ha hecho daño… y hasta ahora, no ha dejado de hacerlo, a pesar de que encontré a alguien que podría cambiar eso ―respondió con cierto dolor en su corazón, mientras pensaba en aquel pasado que quería tener escondido de todos los demás._

― _Entonces, ¿qué te parece esto? Una vida, por la de todos ellos._

― _Una vida… ¿Mi vida?_

― _Exactamente, pero no te preocupes, no podemos matarte, nadie puede hacerlo, después de todo… Eres un ser inmortal._

― _Entonces… ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?_

― _Queremos tu ayuda… En cierto asunto, no te preocupes, no será nada malo… ―murmuró con una sonrisa que decía lo contrario, pero Kanade no podía dudar, tenía una manera de salvarlos a todos ellos, pero a costo de su propia seguridad, sacrificando su felicidad… Sin darse cuenta de que en ese momento pudieron haber cambiado las cosas ligeramente, con simplemente pensar: "Con la ayuda de Shidou y las demás, estoy segura de que podremos idear algo entre todos". Y aun cuando esa idea se le haya pasado por la mente, ella simplemente no quería involucrarlos en algo que claramente seria su culpa._

 _Y todo porque no deseaba ver sufrir a los demás de la forma en que ella lo hizo alguna vez._

― _¿Van a estar a salvo?_

― _Te lo garantizo, entonces, ¿trato hecho?_

― _Sí… Trato hecho, haré lo que sea para mantenerlos a salvo ―dijo con determinación en su voz, estrechó su mano y en parte, realmente no estaba muy segura de poder confiar en ellos, pero si podía hacer algo en contra del futuro que se avecinaba, entonces aceptaría cualquier cosa. «Si puedo protegerlos… Entonces…»_

― _¡Bien, buen trato! ―se acercó a las otras dos personas y miró a Kanade―. Recuerda esto, Valkyria, tienes que alejarte de ellos, y en tres días, no salgas para nada de tu habitación, ¿entendido? Iremos a visitarte, nos vemos._

 _Los tres se volvieron niebla y desaparecieron, mientras la chica se cuestionaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto o si estaba totalmente equivocada, pero no le importaba; estaba decidida a hacer cualquier cosa por ellos, por las personas que la salvaron._

― _Je… Seguramente otros pensarían que esto que acabo de hacer es algo completamente estúpido… Pero, estoy bien con eso, después de todo voy a protegerlos de mí… ―murmuró para sí misma mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se recostaba contra la pared, abrazando sus rodillas, mientras se lamentaba―. No quiero alejarme de ellos, pero… solo así estarán a salvo… Soy una idiota, lo siento, Shidou…_

 _Pasaron varios minutos para que la chica escuchara gritos cerca de su ubicación, al principio no le había hecho mucho caso, pero en cuanto pudo diferenciar que era la voz de Kotori, comenzó a asustarse, recordando todo lo que le habían mostrado y todo lo que le habían dicho._

― _Tres días… Tres días…_

― _¡Kanade!_

* * *

―Soy una idiota… ―Lloró, mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Shidou. Kanade le contó todo lo que pasó después de haberse calmado un poco, por lo que el chico la sujetó con más fuerza, viendo con desprecio a la persona quién había engañado a la espíritu que tenía entre sus brazos.

―Supongo que ahora las palabras ya no funcionaran contigo, ¿verdad? Bien, si ya no vamos a tener tu ayuda, entonces es hora de comenzar con el **acto principal**. ―Kuro paró de caminar, mientras sus ojos rojos que simulaban el color de la sangre, se volvieron de un color amarillo fosforescente, y en cuanto estaba a punto de pronunciar unas palabras, un recuerdo lejano entró en su memoria.

* * *

― _Oye, Kuro, ¿tú nunca te volverás una mala persona, verdad?_

― _¿Por qué la pregunta?_

― _Bueno… ¿Sabes? Las personas pueden cambiar, para bien o para mal… ―murmuró Kasumi, con su pelo rosado recogido en una trenza, mientras sus ojos color miel miraban hacia el cielo―. No me gusta que las personas cambien, y menos que hagan cosas malas a las demás para desquitarse con la vida o simplemente por diversión… Odio a ese tipo de personas… Por su culpa mis padres casi mueren una vez… Simplemente querían "divertirse"._

― _Kasumi…_

― _Olvida eso… Entonces, ¿tú nunca te volverás así, verdad? Yo veo en ti una buena persona, Kuro, al igual que en tus hermanas, pero… Incluso la gente buena puede volverse malvada, y no quiero que les pase eso… ―dijo, con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro, mientras lo volteaba a ver con una mirada relajante―. ¿Me prometes que jamás te volverás una mala persona, no importa lo que pase?_

― _¡Sí, nunca me volveré malvado! ―contestó enseguida, con una gran sonrisa, mientras ella rio un poco._

― _Entonces es una promesa… No la olvides…_

* * *

«¿Por qué me atormentas ahora, Kasumi…? Por eso ahora odio hacer promesas… Bueno, lo siento, pero ahora soy de las personas que tanto odiabas… Y me encanta». Pensó con una sonrisa, intentando borrar el recuerdo de esa persona de su mente―. Evia, mátalas.

―¡Cómo ordenes, Onii-sama! ―Sus ropas se deshicieron en niebla y después volvieron a ella, convirtiéndose en su vestido astral―. ¡Vamos a jugar de verdad, espíritus! ―Uno de sus ojos rojos cambió a un color amarillo pálido, como si fuera fosforescente.

El cielo se tornó de un tono carmesí, mientras que en las calles comenzó a aparecer niebla por todas las direcciones, no podían diferenciar nada con exactitud, por lo que se quedaron lo más cerca posible para protegerse entre sí. Pero entonces, oyeron una risa, era como si hubiera perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba, lo único que podían hacer ahora era estar alertas.

―Shu. ―Kanade lo llamó, mientras el chico le miraba a los ojos, con una sonrisa.

―¿Ya es hora, Kanade-sama?

―Sí… Es hora de ejecutar la segunda fase del plan B ―indicó, mientras pensaba en cómo habían terminado las cosas de esta manera.

¿Qué era lo que el destino tenía preparado para todos ellos? ¿Podrían sobrevivir a lo que vendría después?

* * *

Bueno, hola de nuevo a todos, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero este capítulo sí me costó mucho terminarlo, creo que es el más largo que he escrito, además de que cosas como la escuela y otras cosas no me dejaron avanzarle mucho, pero ya está aquí, y espero lo disfruten.

Contestando el review de DragonEX, bueno, me alegra que hayas podido llegar hasta aquí, y bueno, Kanade lo aparenta pero en realidad no es tonta, lo verán más adelante, pero de ser testaruda sí lo es. Por lo demás, es bueno que te hayas dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal, porque sí lo es, y no solo por lo que había pasado por qué ella había cambiado tanto, pero eso ya se resolvió, pero todavía faltan muchas cosas; por lo del plan, puedes ver que al parecer sí tiene un plan, pero eso se aclarará en el siguiente capítulo.

Por lo último, el especial tardará, lo mencionamos en una nota de autor por si no la has visto, ahí se aclararán las dudas.

Con esto me despido, espero no tardar tanto en el próximo, pero no prometo nada, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus dudas si tienen alguna, nos vemos.

P.D. Lo dividí en dos porque había quedado demasiado largo.


	45. Fuerza de voluntad-Parte 1

Capítulo 43: Fuerza de voluntad-Parte 1

En otro lado de la ciudad, Kaori se encontraba volando por los alrededores, buscando al espíritu de cabello color jade, quien se había escapado repentinamente del lugar en donde se escondían de todo lo que estaba pasando alrededor.

―¿Dónde habrá ido Natsumi? ―murmuró, mientras buscaba con la mirada a una gran velocidad, pasando de un lado a otro por los grandes edificios que aún se mantenían en pie, y le asustó el hecho de que hubiera una espesa niebla, además de que todo se había oscurecido de un color rojizo, opacando su campo de visión―. Esto da miedo… Más bien, ¿podré encontrarla…?

Siguió volando hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, ahí notó que una gran variedad de personas estaban ahí, con trajes extraños para su entendimiento, pero había personas que conocía, además de una gran aeronave estrellada frente a ella.

―¡Analista! ―Bajó rápidamente hacia su posición y se la llevó volando, dejando a todos sorprendidos, no tuvieron ni tiempo de reaccionar.

―¿Qué pasa… Kaori? ―preguntó con su cansancio normal, mientras ambas se dirigían a la ciudad de nuevo.

―Witch se fue, al parecer, está siendo controlada mentalmente, necesito encontrarla, pero no sé cómo, ha ocultado sus energías ―explicó, con una voz seriamente dulce.

―¿Sabes cómo le está yendo a Shin y a las demás?

―Seguramente les está yendo mal ―respondió, sorprendiendo a la mujer con ojeras, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Mira el cielo, está rojo. ―Ambas levantaron la vista para ver que, a pesar de que había una espesa niebla por todos lados, el cielo estaba de un color rojizo―. Eso solo significa una cosa, y es que **Tamer** ha comenzado su matanza, activando **"Nightmarish Night".**

―Siempre me he preguntado… ¿Cómo es que saben tanto unos de los otros si algunos han estado en aislamiento toda la vida?

―Tenemos un vínculo; nuestro centro, nuestro pilar es la chica a la que llaman Kanade, es por eso que estamos conectados unos con otros, sabemos nuestras debilidades, nuestros puntos fuertes, todo. Podrías decir que somos una parte de ella, más resumidamente.

―¿Y por qué Kanade nunca se había dado cuenta de ustedes?

―Eso es fácil, **todos** sus recuerdos son confusos, están dañados, además, ahora mismo aún no ha **despertado** completamente **.**

―Me gustaría que eso me lo explicaras después, ahora debemos de buscar a Natsumi.

―¡Entendido! ―Kaori aumentó la velocidad y fueron volando hacia el centro de la ciudad, en donde el poder espiritual se hacía cada vez más fuerte. «Natsumi debe de estar ahí… Estoy segura».

―Kaori… Espera. ―La niña paró de volar al escuchar a la mujer adulta, por lo que la miró con una interrogante.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Veo a Kaguya, Yuzuru y a Yoshino desde aquí, bajemos. ―Ella hizo lo que Reine le dijo y bajaron apresuradas. En cuanto llegaron al suelo, la mujer corrió hacia las dos gemelas y a la niña de cabellos azules―. Kaguya, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó, después de verla tirada en el suelo y recibiendo tratamiento por parte de Irina.

―S-sí…. A-algo… ―dijo con dificultad, apenas había abierto los ojos y seguía muy herida, no podía ni moverse ni aunque lo intentara, por lo que se quedó mirando aquel cielo rojizo, algo que se le hizo muy extraño―. ¿Q-qué esta… pasando…?

―No te preocupes por eso, Kaguya… Descansa.

―Preocupación. ¿Y Shidou y las demás? ―preguntó Yuzuru, mientras observaba con preocupación el entorno en el que se encontraban.

―Han comenzado la **Nightmarish Night** , la noche de pesadilla, cada quien estará por su cuenta y Evia los irá matando de poco a poco y convirtiéndolos en marionetas para su propia diversión ―explicó Irina, quien seguía con el tratado de emergencia en Kaguya, para que recuperara energías.

―Angustia. Tenemos que ir y ayudar a Shidou, pero… No quiero dejar sola a Kaguya… ―murmuró Yuzuru, con cierto dolor, mientras veía a su hermana herida. No quería dejarla, siempre iba a tener el pendiente de saber cómo está, pero también no podía dejar a Shidou solo, eso era lo que ella pensaba, no quería dejar a ninguna de las personas que más quería, solas.

―Yuzuru, quédate aquí con Kaguya ―indicó Reine, a quien todos voltearon a ver.

―Confusión. ¿Por qué, Reine-san?

―Será mejor que estén alejadas de ese lugar… Iremos a advertirles a los demás, por precaución no se acerquen ―explicó, mientras ambas hermanas se miraban entre sí un poco confundidas―. Kaori… Tú también quédate.

―¡¿Eh?! ―la pequeña se sorprendió, estaba confundida, y obviamente no sabía por qué―. ¡Realmente puedo ayudar, Reine-san! ¡Ella los va a matar, necesitan apoyo!

―Tus poderes sanadores son mejores que los míos, cura a Kaguya-sama si de verdad quieres ayudar en algo ―dijo Irina de forma directa, molestando a la niña de cierta forma, pero para su sorpresa, Kaori aceptó quedarse a ayudar a Kaguya y a Yuzuru.

―I-Irina… Hazle caso a Reine-san… ―ordenó Kaguya, mientras la chica de cabello azul marino asentía con la cabeza―. Ayuda a Shidou… Por nosotras…

―Sí, entendido. Ayudaré a Itsuka Shidou, y haré caso en todo lo que me diga Murasame Reine.

«Parece un robot que solo sigue ordenes…. Incluso su voz es algo carente de emociones». Pensó la mujer con ojeras, mientras la observaba detenidamente―. Yoshino, tú también quédate aquí, te necesitarán también, ¿está bien?

―¡S-sí! H-haré lo que pueda… ―respondió la niña, quien estuvo observando desde que llegó por indicaciones de Shu para mantenerse a salvo, después de lo sucedido anteriormente.

En cuanto terminaron de hablar, ambas se fueron en dirección al lugar en donde la neblina era más espesa, el trayecto fue silencioso al principio, pero la chica se dignó a hablar y llamó la atención de la mujer adulta.

―Natsumi-sama debe de estar ahí también, las órdenes siempre son exactas, ella no puede faltar en este punto ―explicó, siempre mirando hacia delante, mientras dejaba con intriga a Reine, quien escuchaba y anotaba todo en su cabeza con atención.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―No sé los detalles, esa información no se me fue permitida conseguir, pero…

Paró un momento de hablar, confundiendo a su acompañante un poco, pero de pronto y sin aviso, llegó de la nada lo que parecía ser una lluvia de cuchillos, Irina cubrió a ambas con un escudo que las protegió del ataque.

―Natsumi-sama tiene que estar ahí para que no escapen.

―¿Qué está pasando…? ―Intentó visualizar lo que se estaba moviendo dentro de la neblina, pero era imposible, cada vez era más espesa y lo único que se podía distinguir era el sonido de las voces de todos ellos.

―Han comenzado a pelear, debemos apurarnos.

―Espera, Irina-san. ―Reine le tocó el hombro, atrayendo su atención―. ¿Estas segura de ayudar al bando contrario? ¿Al enemigo, contra el que lucha tu hermano, tu líder?

―Sí.

―¿Por qué…?

―Es muy simple, él me dijo… ―respondió, mientras hacía memoria, mirando hacia la luna llena―. "Irina, quiero que comprendas esto. Eres una herramienta que obedece a quienes tienen un poder más alto que el tuyo, tú sabes que si peleara contra ti, estaríamos en una batalla eterna, no podemos morir, ¿recuerdas? Pero, tu que eres como mi hermana sabes que tengo un nivel de poder más alto y podría herirte más veces de las que tú o Evia podrían herirme, así que tienes que obedecerme, y como primera orden tu deber será mantenerte a salvo, no dejes que nadie te hiera y si es así, mátalo, no me falles"…

«Esto es extraño, a pesar de que la trate como herramienta, tal parece que se preocupa por ella, pero a la vez no, como si no quisiera que otro más fuerte le diera ordenes si llegaba a vencerla… Ese chico es muy difícil de entender». Pensó la analista con detenimiento, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una onda cortante proveniente de la neblina que impactó en el escudo y lo destrozó, pero al menos ellas dos estaban a salvo―. Ese ataque fue proveniente del Ángel de Tohka…

―Ya han comenzado, no podemos permanecer aquí.

―Kotori… Shin… Buena suerte.

Ambas miraron hacia la espesa neblina, en donde un combate se estaba llevando a cabo, no había pasado mucho desde que comenzó la ardua batalla, pero si regresamos un poco al principio de todo, lo que en verdad estaba pasando no lo hubieran imaginado ni Shidou ni las demás.

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en un solo lugar, veían niebla aparecer por todos lados, y ni mencionar que el cielo se estaba tornando de un tono rojizo: comenzaron a perder a los enemigos de vista, y así mismos también, todo comenzó a nublarse en sus cabezas, estaban mareados y todo daba vueltas, pero lo peor vino después, ya no podían distinguir nada a su alrededor además de ellos mismos…

Habían caído en su trampa.

―¿Shidou…? ¡Shidou! ―gritó Kotori con angustia, aunque corriera por todo el lugar no encontraba a nadie, estaba desesperada, por más que buscaba no encontraba―. ¡Onii-chan!

―Ah… Que satisfactorio es escuchar tu angustia… Comandante…

Una voz fue escuchada provenir de todas direcciones, era tan retorcida que daban escalofríos de solo escucharla, la chica comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la responsable, pero todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver nada.

―¡Sal de donde quiera que…!

Kotori se arrodilló de repente, no pudo ni siquiera terminar de hablar. Un dolor punzante apareció de repente, con una de sus manos se sostuvo para no caerse, mientras que con la otra se sostenía la cabeza con dolor.

―N-no… Esto no puede ser…

―Atácame… Efreet… ―Intentó provocarla, Kotori seguía intentando calmar el dolor, pero entonces… Sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo carmesí brillante.

―¡P-púdrete…!

―¿Ho…? Así que te resistes… Pero, no durará mucho tiempo, eso te lo aseguro.

―N-no dejaré… Q-qué alguien como tú, m-me obligue a lastimarlos…. ―Se abrazó a si misma con mucha fuerza, mientras se retorcía en ese mismo lugar, intentando controlar sus impulsos―. P-por Shidou, ¡…Por Onii-chan! N-no me convertiré en esa cosa d-de nuevo…

―No puedes, en este espacio… En este lugar, ¡tus impulsos se harán aún más fuertes! ―Cosas viscosas salieron del suelo directo hacia ella como balas, Kotori se dio cuenta inmediatamente y sus ojos se volvieron aún más resplandecientes.

―¡Elohim Gibor…! ―Su cuerpo fue envuelto en llamas, tomando una forma parecida a un kimono blanco, donde las mangas estaban formadas por llamas parpadeantes, mientras que una faja de llamas se envolvía alrededor de lo que parecía ser el vestido de una doncella celestial. Y, surgiendo de ambos lados de su cabeza, se encontraban dos cuernos inorgánicos adornando su cabello suelto.

―Ah…. Por fin… ―murmuró aquella voz con un alivio, mientras se dejaba ver ante Kotori desde las sombras, con una cara que demostraba una verdadera satisfacción.

―¡Camael! ―Invocó a su Ángel, y de un golpe certero le hizo un corte profundo en toda el área del abdomen, pero en unos segundos esa herida se curó.

―Ah…. Bien, muy bien… ¡Ha comenzado! ―celebró, mientras que del suelo, unas figuras de forma irreconocible salían de ahí, detrás de ella, eran muy parecidas a las que habían distraído a Yoshino cuando perdió el control―. Ahora… Mátense unos a los otros.

Y en ese instante, volvió a desaparecer.

Kotori apretó sus puños mientras sostenía al Ángel, con fuerza, estaba realmente enojada, pero cualquiera que la viera ahora sabría que no era ella…

―¡Camael! ―Comenzó a hacer cortes en todas direcciones, intentando disipar la niebla con sus llamas, pero no servía de nada, era como si estuviera en un mundo completamente diferente, todo era oscuro―. Tch…

Pero entonces, unas formas de vida irreconocibles la rodearon e intentaron atacarla al mismo tiempo, pero la gran alabarda que Kotori sostenía envuelta en llamas los cortó a todos por la mitad en un parpadeo.

―No es suficiente… ¡No lo es! ―gritó con ira, por lo que un remolino de fuego se formó alrededor de ella y desapareció después de parecer que había hecho explosión―. ¡Vengan más, vengan para poder matarlos a todos!

Comenzó a correr por todos lados matando a cualquier monstruo que se encontraba su camino, pero aun así, no era suficiente para satisfacer su **sed de sangre**.

―Ahh… Que maravilloso, hihi… Sabía que Efreet sería la primera en caer… ―murmuró Evia para sí misma, quien veía todo con una extraña satisfacción―. Después de todo, en su forma espiritual su personalidad es muy inestable y más… Controlable.

―¡Ahí estás! ―La chica sintió gran energía viniendo directamente hacia ella, por lo que reaccionó a tiempo y saltó lo suficientemente alto como para esquivarlo dando una vuelta.

―Oh, mira a quien tenemos aquí, ¡…No es más ni menos que Princess!

―¡Vuelve aquí! ―Tohka corrió hacia ella he intentó cortarla por la mitad, pero su ataque fue fácilmente detenido por la espíritu de mirada escalofriante frente a ella.

―Oh, no, esos ataques no pueden conmigo… Tienes que ser… ―Dio un paso al frente y en un momento apareció frente a ella después de haber levantado un poco de tierra en el lugar donde estaba―. Más rápida…

Estaba solo a unos centímetros de ella, Tohka no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió una patada lateral que la mandó a volar un par de metros, y la distancia habría sido mayor si no se hubiera podido detener enterrando a Sandalphon en el concreto. Se repuso rápidamente, y después de sacar su espada del suelo, de un impulso se lanzó hacia su enemiga.

―¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ―Dio varios cortes en todas direcciones pero Evia esquivó todos con gran velocidad y precisión, mientras le veía sonriendo.

―¿Por qué…? ―Esquivó un ataque que planeaba cortarla por la mitad verticalmente y apareció detrás de ella en un momento―. Porque… Quiero ver como se matan las unas a las otras…

―¡¿Qué?! ―gritó con sorpresa e indignación, pensando que en verdad estaba loca y era un caso perdido―. ¡Jamás haríamos eso, estás demente!

―Oh, gracias, ¿verdad que sí? ―sonrió, y entonces, sus dos glóbulos oculares se volvieron de color negro―. La primera… Ya cayó, y es hora de que lo hagan todas-

―¡Muere! ―Su espalda fue quemada completamente de un momento para otro, acompañado de un gran corte que la dejó sangrando… El espíritu de las llamas había llegado.

―¡Kotori! ―gritó Tohka con sorpresa y alegría al verla de nuevo, por un momento pensó que estaba sola en esa interminable oscuridad, pero lo que no notó… Es que su amiga estaba algo diferente.

La mencionada se dirigió hasta Tohka a gran velocidad, Princess planeaba abrazar a la espíritu delante de ella por la felicidad que sentía al verla de nuevo en esa oscuridad tan abrumadora, pero… De repente, voló un par de metros lejos al ser atacada por Efreet, y por suerte, su vestido astral la había protegido de la mayoría del daño.

―¿Koto… ri? ―preguntó con sorpresa al ponerse de pie de nuevo, observando cómo la hermanita de Shidou le miraba con una sonrisa atemorizante, como si ambas fueran enemigas―. ¿Q-qué te pasa, Kotori?

―¡Ahahaha! ―rio Evita mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y se retorcía ligeramente, llamando la atención de las dos―. ¡Te lo dije! ¡Lo dije, lo dije! Ahh… La primera ya cayó… y es hora de que tú también lo hagas...

Su ojo rojo resplandeció ligeramente, tal y como el sutil brillo de la luna en esos momentos, miró a Tohka directamente y en ese momento una sensación extraña entró a ella, por lo que se arrodilló en el suelo sintiéndose mareada.

―¿Q-qué me pasa…? ―preguntó con nauseas, mientras enterraba su espada en el concreto para sostenerse adecuadamente.

―Oh, nada… Es solo que, tus ganas de pelear han aumentado aún más…

―E-estás loca… Jamás lastimaría a Kotori…

―Je, lo harás, no te preocupes… Ahora… ―Invocó a más seres deformes y los hizo explotar ahí mismo, manchando de sangre todo el lugar. «Cuanta más sangre vean… Más querrán combatir…» Pensó con una sonrisa, mientras se relamía los labios limpiando la sangre salpicada en ellos―. Que empiece el juego… ¿Verdad, Ren…?

―¡Haa! ―Kotori volvió a lanzarse contra ella, sus ojos resplandecientes y la sangre manchando su cara realmente le daba una apariencia atemorizante.

Tohka preparó su espada e interceptó el ataque de Efreet, creando una onda de choque que las hizo retroceder un poco a las dos. La chica rodeada de fuego se reincorporó rápidamente y la atacó, ambas chocaron sus armas entre sí, pero esta vez de forma constante, ninguna iba a ceder y retroceder, porque de ser así, sabían que sería su fin.

―¡Kotori, escúchame! ―gritó con desesperación, intentando hacer contacto con ella―. ¡No dejes que te controle, estar en tu forma espiritual no es bueno! ¡Por favor, ya no-

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza invadió a Tohka, quien se quedó inmóvil por un segundo y eso fue suficiente para que la comandante la mandara a volar un par de metros al cagar contra ella.

―N-no puede… Ser… ―murmuró con mareos, mientras se arrodillaba y miraba al suelo un poco borroso, como si todos sus sentidos se sintieran desconectados; había un dolor palpitante que no la dejaba en paz, y no lo haría hasta que cediera ante sus impulsos.

«Si no cedes… Morirás…» La voz de Tamer apareció en su cabeza, ella volteó para todas direcciones, pero no la encontró por ningún lado, se había desvanecido. «Aquí… En este espacio, en este mundo, es matar… O morir, tú eliges».

―N-no… A Kotori no…

El espíritu de fuego fue dirigiéndose directamente hacia Tohka, quien no se movía para nada, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, las formas de vida irreconocibles salieron del suelo en mayor cantidad, intentando un ataque sorpresa en contra de Kotori, dándole tiempo a la espíritu para recuperarse.

Se sostuvo la cabeza con fuerza, era un dolor palpitante y constante, ya no podía soportarlo más, y si lo seguía haciendo, seguramente ahí sería su final en manos de su comandante.

―P-puedo… C-controlarlo… ―Se levantó a duras penas y blandió a Sandalphon en contra de Kotori, una de sus pupilas resplandecía de color rojizo, ella sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo en control como para no matar a Efreet, pero al menos se detendría a si misma si fuera necesario para no mancharse con la sangre de su amiga; y después de esa determinación en mente, sonrió de igual forma que lo hacia Kotori, y su pupila resplandeció aún más―. ¡Aquí voy!

Mientras que Tohka ya había sucumbido a sus impulsos, la espíritu de las llamas ya había terminado de destrozar a su último enemigo. Una especie de sangre negra estaba esparcida por todas partes, pero al sentir la presencia de La Princesa, nuevamente retomó su postura de batalla y ambas se vieron directamente a los ojos.

―¡Muere! ―gritaron a la par, tal cual lo harían unos niños al empezar algún juego por el cual estaban esperando por mucho tiempo.

Dieron un paso al frente, cada una por su lado, dejando una gran marca en el concreto, específicamente, un hoyo, creado a partir del impulso en sus pies. Llegaron frente a frente en un momento, no necesitaban intercambiar palabras para expresar sus deseos de matar a la otra, el choque de acero frio de sus ángeles lo hacían por ellas.

―¡Te destruiré! ―Ninguna de las dos paró en algún momento, cada vez lo hacían con más fuerza, con más decisión, tenían claro en sus mentes que ellas no morirían aquí, y si así fuera, darían todo lo que tienen para poder sobrevivir.

Sus movimientos ya no se podían percibir fácilmente, cada roce que tenían creaba una corriente de aire lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerte retroceder en cualquier momento. Pero ellas no lo hacían, tenían sus pies firmes sobre la tierra, incluso ligeramente incrustados en el suelo.

―¡Sobreviviré! ―Ambas gritaron con fuerza, su poder se fortaleció y comenzaba a condesarse su energía espiritual alrededor de ellas, demostrando que iban con todo o nada.

El viento rugió, sus largos mechones de cabello eran ondulados por el viento de un lado a otro, mientas el polvo del suelo era levantado y las rodeaba por todas direcciones. Al final, ambas dieron un paso atrás al mismo tiempo y se prepararon de nuevo para atacar.

―¡Haa! ―Tohka fue la primera en avanzar, corrió hacia Kotori y saltó en el aire mientras daba una vuelta con Sandalphon preparado para atacar―. ¡Toma esto! ―La tomó con fuerza y realizó el corte, disparando una onda cortante de la espada.

―¡Camael! ―Ella lo bloqueó con la alabarda y al hacerla girar rápidamente, golpeó a la chica con el mango en el estómago, seguido de una patada a un costado del mismo lugar, lanzándola lejos; pero Tohka reaccionó rápidamente y en el aire se dio la vuelta y aterrizó en el suelo derrapando un poco.

Ella no esperó ni un segundo más y enseguida volvió a correr hacia Efreet.

En cuanto estuvo a unos pocos pasos de ella, se agachó he intentó desequilibrar a Kotori al darle una barrida en uno de sus pies, lo cual logró, pero la chica envuelta en llamas se recuperó en unos momentos, sin embargo, antes de eso, La Princesa le dio un codazo en el estómago que la hizo perder el aliento, seguido de un puñetazo en el mismo sitio, para terminar con un rodillazo en un lugar cercano.

―¡Ahhh! ―Tohka recibió un golpe directo de Camael al distraerse solo un segundo, Kotori había aprovechado tenerla tan cerca y en ese último momento, la cortó en gran parte del abdomen, aunque ella también recibió un daño severo en uno de sus brazos y parte del pecho por la chica de armadura, quién se defendió aun con todo el dolor que traía consigo.

―K-Koto… ri… ―Tohka recuperó el control por unos momentos, estaba mirando perpleja la herida en su abdomen, no paró de sangrar, por lo que con un brazo se sostuvo esa zona con delicadeza; por otro lado, la herida de la comandante ya había cerrado, gracias a los poderes regenerativos de su ángel Camael―. E-espe…

Un dolor punzante apareció en su cabeza de nuevo, sentía que iba a desmayarse, estaba cayendo de nuevo en los efectos de esa neblina, pero no cedería tan fácilmente, incluso con todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

―D-despierta, Kotori… ―Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pausadamente, pues ahora estaba más consciente del dolor que sentía y era casi insoportable―. P-por favor… Y-ya no quiero pelear…

La chica pelirroja solo la miró con una sonrisa, mientras empuñaba con más fuerza al ángel, y la apuntaba con este.

―S-Shidou no q-querría verte así, por favor… ―imploró una vez más, mientras que su distancia disminuía rápidamente.

―Camael ¡… Meggido! ―gritó por todo lo alto, y en ese momento, su alabarda se convirtió en un cañón que succionaba las llamas que la rodeaban como fuente de poder.

―¡K-Kotori!

Efreet le apuntó y comenzó a preparar el ataque, Tohka quería moverse pero no podía, sus piernas ya no respondían y una cosa negra que salió por debajo de ella arruinó su escape, por más que intentara escapar, esa cosa la tenía bien sujetada al suelo.

―N-no… ―murmuró por lo bajo, mientras veía que la única opción que tenía, era pelear―. Muévete ¡…Muévete, muévete! ― gritó una y otra vez, pero nada servía.

Tomó a Sandalphon con manos temblorosas, un nudo se formó en su garganta y tragó saliva, para después, blandir la espada en contra del espíritu de fuego.

―San… Dalphon… ―murmuró indecisa, mientras miraba hacia adelante con tristeza―. Halvanhelev…

Dio un pisotón al suelo aun con toda esa cosa negra evitando que se moviera, en ese momento, a un lado de ella se materializó el gran trono que se partió en pedazos y se fueron juntando en la hoja de la espada, haciéndola extremadamente grande.

―No moriré… De ninguna forma…

―Carga completa…

El cañón comenzó a deprender llamas de la punta, como si quisieran salir de inmediato, Tohka podía sentir incluso a la distancia que estaba, el calor abrazador que desprendía.

―¡FUEGO! ―gritaron ambas en sintonía, incluso pudieron haber sido escuchadas varios metros lejos; gritaron con todas sus fuerzas, como si se desgarraran sus gargantas, ya no tenían tiempo de dudar. El cañón disparó, la espada se agitó en lo alto y una onda de energía se desprendió de la hoja al atacar.

Ambos ataques colisionaron entre sí, y en ese mismo momento, hubo una explosión que sacudió los alrededores, incluso siendo capaz de dispersar la gran niebla que opacaba sus mentes, por unos instantes, y ambas pudieron notar que estaban en medio de un cráter enorme, ambas sin poder moverse, al parecer, la explosión también las había atrapado y no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar, fue en tan solo unos segundos y todo ya estaba en ruinas.

―To-Tohka… ―murmuró con dificultad y pesadez, mientras intentaba pararse con ayuda de su ángel.

―Tch… Volvió a la normalidad ―comentó Evia con cierta decepción, mientras vigilaba todo desde lo alto―. ¿El que hayan podido dispersar mi niebla por unos instantes las ayudó a salir del control mental? Ridículo… Pero… Así lo hace más divertido.

―K-Kotori… Me alegro… ―Se pararon como pudieron y así intentaron caminar la una hacia la otra, mientras gritaban arrepentimientos y disculpas por todo lo sucedido.

Pero por más cerca que estaban una de la otra, **Tamer** sonrió ante este hecho, como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar.

―Oigan. ―Llegó entre ellas desde el lugar en el que estaba, las dos espíritus se pusieron en guardia y atacarían de ser necesario―. ¿No creen que a esto le falta un poco más de **pesadilla**? Aunque claro… Esto es lo que obtienes de la pesadilla **original** , así que realmente no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. ¡Pero; pero, pero, pero! Con esto es más que suficiente para mí, ¿saben? ―sonrió alegremente, para después darles una mirada escalofriante―. Poder presenciar como dos o más personas se masacran entre sí sin compasión alguna es maravilloso, ¡muestra su verdadera naturaleza! Dicen ser "amigos", pero cuando a uno de los dos le convenga, traicionará al otro para poder sobrevivir…

―¿D-de qué… Nos está hablando…? ―preguntó Tohka un poco perpleja, mientras se seguía sosteniendo con fuerza la herida en su estómago.

―¡Pero hoy es un día especial! ¿Saben? Hoy conocerán lo que es el verdadero dolor y sufrimiento… Porque, en esta noche de pesadilla… ―Comenzó a levantar la mano hacia el cielo, por lo que Kotori atacó al sentirlo como una amenaza.

―¡Te haré pagar por haberme hecho esto y hacerme herir a Tohka, maldita enferma! ―gritó, mientras empuñaba a Camael con fuerza y realizó un ataque horizontal, pero al estar a solo unos centímetros de tocarla, la chica miró a Kotori y le sonrió.

―No puede faltar ella… ―terminó su frase y fue entonces en que se escuchó un disparo.

―¡Kotori! ―Intentó correr hacia ella, pero unas manos salieron del suelo y no la dejarían ir.

―Vaya, ¿la congelaste desde el principio? ―Miró a la espíritu de fuego, había sido congelada después de haber recibido esa bala; ya conocía esa sensación, la conocía perfectamente, pero Kotori no podía hacer nada para salvarse de ella.

―Por supuesto… ―Más disparos se oyeron desde la oscuridad, uno impactó en el brazo, otros en las dos piernas, varios al estómago y, por supuesto, uno en la frente―. Kotori-san es peligrosa.

Cayó al suelo, después de recibir la última bala, Tohka la vio desde su posición y lo único que podía hacer era gritar que se detuviera, pero en cuanto vio que la figura se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, no pudo evitar asustarse.

―Pensé que tardarías más en llegar ―murmuró la chica de pelo corto con impresión.

―Bueno… Estaba cansada de esconderme en las sombras y ayudar desde ahí ―respondió con cierto cansancio, mientras más y más se abría paso hacia la espíritu que todavía seguía en pie.

―T-Tokisaki… K-Kurumi… ―murmuró al verla, esta solo rio y pasó por arriba del cuerpo de Kotori aun lleno de balas.

―Hihihi… Buenas tardes, Yatogami Tohka-san…

* * *

Bueno, pediré perdón por no haberlo podido traer antes… Sí, ha pasado más de un mes, lo siento mucho, pero al fin pude terminarlo y, también lamento dejárselos ahí, pero tampoco puedo dejar cada capítulo sin ese… "Suspenso", aunque bueno, no sé si lo tiene o no, pero, tal vez a algunos no les guste, yo lo sé, pero así no tiene chiste, como dirían por aquí, así que… Aprovecharé mis vacaciones y les traeré el otro lo más rápido que pueda, así que no se preocupen, y tal vez, para los que les aparezca la notificación de que ya subí capítulo, bueno, ¡sorpresa de navidad!

Nos vemos ahora sí, esta vez no puedo dejarles el nombre del siguiente capítulo porque ni yo tengo idea de cómo se va a llamar, aunque, bueno… Será fuerza de voluntad, parte 2, solo que con algo más, así como me gusta hacerlos.

¡Que pasen una feliz navidad!


	46. Fuerza de voluntad-Parte 2

Capítulo 44: Fuerza de voluntad-Parte 2-Lo que he dejado atrás.

* * *

 _Yo… Conocí a un niño, era muy pequeño y muy extrovertido, nunca paraba de pedirme que jugara con él. A veces, me parecía una verdadera molestia, pero ese niño siempre tuvo un corazón noble._

― _¡Mira, Onee-san! ―Tomó con sus manos pequeñas a un pequeño escarabajo al cual le faltaban dos patas―. Está lastimado, ¡tenemos que ayudarlo!_

― _¿Por qué? Jamás volverá a recuperar sus extremidades, sería solo mejor terminar con su sufrimiento lo antes posible ―respondí, no lo entendía, ¿por qué querer ayudar a un ser que no es ni alguien de su misma especie?_

― _¡No vamos a matarlo! ―me dijo, al parecer le había molestado mi comentario, ¿por qué?―. Aunque sea pequeñito, ¡una vida vale más que nada! Además, puede que si lo cuido muy bien se recupere pronto._

 _Sonrió, ¿por qué…? No lo entendía, pero, en ese mismo momento, supe que mi visión de las cosas era demasiado fría, mientras que la de él, cálida, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a alguien. ¿Todo lo que posea vida es importante…? Entonces, ¿mi vida y la de mis hermanos, es importante? Si hablamos, si nos movemos, si respiramos… ¿Significa que estamos vivos? ¿O es algo completamente diferente?_

― _¡Onee-san, vamos a jugar!_

 _Era un día soleado, aquel niño me jaló del brazo con la poca fuerza que un pequeño de su edad podría tener, pero aun así, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba tan emocionado que daba saltos._

― _¿Por qué? Ve a jugar con niños de tu edad ―le dije, él solo me miró con incredibilidad._

― _Los niños no quieren jugar conmigo._

― _¿Por qué?_

― _Dicen que soy raro._

 _Siempre estaba solo, solo tenía a su hermana, pero ahora, habíamos llegado nosotros de imprevisto, y por lo que contó esa chica, se le veía más feliz que antes de solo ver más gente en su casa, ¿por qué? No nos conoce, entonces, ¿por qué alegrarse por desconocidos? No lo entendí, sino hasta mucho después._

― _¡Gracias, Onee-san!_

― _¿Por qué?_

― _¡La casa estaba muy sola antes, pero ahora que vinieron ustedes, todo es más divertido! ―respondió, yo me preguntaba el por qué, pero como siempre, no entendía a este pequeño ser que siempre estaba solo―. Además, Onee-chan está más feliz._

 _Volvió a sonreír, ¿por qué…? ¿La_ _ **familia**_ _lo es todo? ¿Los lazos son inseparables? ¿Qué es lo que yo debería de sentir? Por ahora, seguiré observándolo._

― _¿A qué quieres jugar?_

― _¡Las escondidas!_

― _¿Cómo se juega eso?_

― _Te tienes que esconder y yo tengo que encontrarte, ¡no debes de dejar que lo haga!_

― _Ya veo, será sencillo._

― _Pero será diferente ―me dijo, ¿cómo que diferente? ¿Habían otras versiones? ―¡Estaremos a oscuras! Así será más difícil, y le dará emoción al juego, Onee-chan siempre se asusta cuando la encuentro._

 _Rio un poco; acaso… ¿La oscuridad da miedo? ¿La oscuridad aterroriza el corazón de la personas? ¿Podría ser… Un_ _ **arma**_ _?_

― _¡Vamos!_

 _Me escondí, mientras que a la distancia lo oía contar, y como dijo, apagamos todas las luces y era realmente oscuro… Seguramente, en una situación así, en donde no puedes ver bien tu camino, mientras sabes que hay alguien persiguiéndote, pondría a cualquier humano… En la_ _ **desesperación**_ _._

― _¿Estás por aquí? ―Lo escuché cerca, lo único que hice fue esconderme en un ropero, ¿será acaso un escondite muy usual? Aunque he de decir que este lugar es muy incómodo, se siente… Asfixiante, ¿así se sentirán los humanos cuando están completamente_ _ **solos**_ _? ¿Esto puede dejarlos a una completa merced del enemigo…? ¿Por qué pienso en eso…?_

― _¡Te encontré! ―Él abrió la puerta del ropero, mientras me miraba con una sonrisa, ¿yo perdí? Puede ser, aunque eso no importaba, sentía más curiosidad por lo que él hizo una vez…_

― _¡Hahaha!_

 _Él se cayó, se raspó la rodilla y estaba saliéndole un poco de sangre de la herida… Pero, ¿por qué ríe…?_

― _¿Por qué ríes? Deberías de llorar como cualquier otro humano, se supone que ustedes son muy sensibles._

― _¡Si me rio no duele tanto! ―contestó, mientras aún seguía riendo, aunque derramaba lágrimas de dolor igualmente―. B-bueno… No pienso demasiado en el dolor si me rio…_

 _¿Reír…? Reír es… ¿Una forma de_ _ **escapar**_ _del dolor? Si uno ríe… ¿No dolerá tanto…? ¿Podremos ignorar el_ _ **dolor**_ _al reír?_

 _No podía entender su razonamiento, pero a la vez, era enigmático, fue por eso mismo que seguí observándolo, y de poco a poco, fui tomándole cariño al niño…_

― _¡Ah, Onee-san, mira! ―Me acerqué, él estaba en cuclillas vigilando a unas hormigas, por lo que agudicé mi mirada y observé que estaban peleando por comida―. ¿Por qué no compartirán…?_

― _Tal vez… Quieren pelear ―los observé con detenimiento sin hacer ningún movimiento, y entonces… Recordé muchas cosas: la desesperación… La soledad y la sed de sangre, esta última, pude apreciarla con detenimiento entre la pelea de dos perros, el más pequeño al ver que no podía ganar decidió retirarse, pero el más grande aun quería seguir peleando… ¿Habrá sido hasta la_ _ **muerte**_ _? ¿En un principio habrán querido pelear solo porque sí…? ¿Algo los_ _ **controlaba**_ _? Y los demás perros que estaban solo observándolos… ¿Se habrán quedado ahí sin hacer nada porque… Es_ _ **divertido**_ _? ¿Ver pelear a muerte a alguien… Es divertido?_

― _¡O-onee-san! ¿Qué es eso…? ―Salí de mis pensamientos por un momento, lo miré y estaba un poco aterrorizado, por lo que dirigí mi atención nuevamente a la hormiga―. ¿P-por qué de repente…?_

 _Estaban peleando, pero ahora no solo a tratar de quitarle la comida al otro, sino que usaban el contacto físico, además de que un pequeño humo negro estaba alrededor, y mi mano… ¿Mi mano…? ¿Por qué está mi mano encima de ellos, como si yo hubiera sido la que…?_

― _¡S-se les subieron las demás! ―Las otras hormigas comenzaron a pelear entre sí, al poco tiempo, ninguna quedó con vida―. ¿Onee-san…? Tu ojo…_

 _¿Mi ojo…? Miré mi reflejo en el vidrio de la puerta del patio trasero; estaba… Amarillo, ¿podía hacer eso…? Y ahora que las hormigas no están… También el humo se fue, ¿qué es esto que siento…?_

― _He…_

― _¡¿Onee-san, estás sonriendo?! ―preguntó muy sorprendido. Es cierto… Estoy sonriendo, ¿por qué? Qué fue tan… ¿Divertido? ¿La gente ríe cuando se divierte? Pero, ¿por qué mi sonrisa es un poco diferente…?_

― _¡Al fin sonríes!_

 _Quise sentir esa sensación de nuevo, cuando aquel niño no estaba yo me ponía a observar a los pequeños insectos, eso se repetía cada vez, era de cierta forma… Divertido. Fui perfeccionándolo de poco a poco, también me volví un poco más activa, y entonces… Quise probar algo totalmente nuevo._

― _Peleen. ―Fui al centro una vez, y después de encontrarme en un callejón a dos sujetos haciendo tratos ilegales, los señalé con mi dedo._

― _¡Sal de aquí si no quieres morir! ―Uno de ellos había sacado una pistola, por lo que me apuntó, el otro igualmente sacó un cuchillo, yo solo sonreía expectante―. ¡Ya verás!_

― _¡Peleen…! ―Extendí toda la palma de mi mano hacia ellos, y en un momento se había esparcido una niebla negra, fue mucho más grande que las anteriores que había hecho, por lo que solo observé detenidamente―. Los humanos son tan estúpidos… Y tan débiles a la vez._

 _Ambos habían perdido el control en sí mismos y comenzaron a pelear a muerte, uno de ellos disparaba mientras que el otro intentaba apuñalarlo, obviamente no duró mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para que otra gente se acercara al lugar, y en cuanto vieron lo que había pasado, no dudaron en gritar espantados._

 _«Estas son como las_ _ **pesadillas**_ _que tiene Irina… ¿Pesadillas? Ya veo, el nombre es adecuado, entonces… Le llamaré a esto "Nightmarish Night"». Pensé con cierta satisfacción. Los días fueron pasando y todo fue normal, hasta que llegó el día en que Irina no había visto nada, a pesar de que cada noche veía la predicción de la muerte de alguien, pero eso… No había sido lo peor, sino lo que vino al día siguiente._

― _Oigan, Kuro-san, Evia-san, Irina-san, ¿quieren venir con nosotros a comprar algunas cosas que necesitamos? ―preguntó ella, Kazumi, la hermana del niño pequeño, siempre sonreía, era tan radiante que incluso mi hermano se enamoró de ella._

― _¡Claro!_

 _Onii-sama siempre le respondía de inmediato, no podía decirle que no, y eso era algo habitual, siempre que él decidía algo lo seguíamos, no importa qué fuera, por lo que tuvimos que seguirlos hasta una tienda cerca de aquella casa en la que nos hospedábamos._

― _Por cierto… ¿Dónde está su familia…?_

― _Nuestros padres murieron en el incendio de hace cinco años, Ren y yo estábamos en la ciudad vecina cuando eso sucedió… Pero, con la ayuda de nuestros abuelos pudimos reponernos… La casa se sentía bastante sola, pero gracias a ustedes tres todo volvió a ser más animado, se los agradezco mucho…_

― _¡C-Claro, cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea!_

 _Ella solía contarnos historias de su familia, la mayoría eran de cierta forma un poco aburrida, pero le alegraba recordarlo, también nos intentaba enseñar sobre las costumbres de este país tan raro, sin duda, si no hubiera sido por ellos… Quizás, nosotros hubiéramos estado vagando por toda la ciudad, cielos… Sin duda estos dos humanos nos han traído momentos muy alegres._

 _Y por fin, habíamos llegado al lugar, pero…_

― _¡Que nadie se mueva, o sino, mataré a la chica! ¡¿Entendieron?!_

 _Un grupo de hombres armados habían llegado a la tienda, de un momento para otro habían tomado de rehén a Kazumi, ninguno de nosotros tres se movía, esto era tan nuevo que no sabíamos ni cómo reaccionar… Y ese fue nuestro mayor error…_

― _¡Onee-chan! ―Él, había salido corriendo, lagrimas estaban resbalando por sus ojos, pero su mirada era de alguien que no tenía miedo, ni siquiera le importó que estuvieran armados… ¿Acaso los lazos con la familia son tan fuertes… Que se arriesga la vida por ellos…?_

― _¡Fuera de mi camino!_

 _Lo pateó lejos, ¿cómo este humano puede aprovecharse de que Ren era mucho más pequeño y débil que él…? Y las personas… Mirando con desaprobación, temor e ira a como se desarrollaba la escena, pero… A pesar de eso, nadie movía ni un dedo, ¿acaso los seres humanos solo se preocupan por ellos….?_

― _¡No toques a mi hermano! ―Kazumi a pesar de todo, tuvo el valor para hacerle frente al hombre, su mirada era temible, como la de un lobo intentando proteger a su manada; era una locura, él indudablemente era más fuerte que ella, pero aun así no cedió… ¿El amor te hace superar tus propios límites…?_

― _¡Onee-chan!_

― _¡Kazumiiii!_

 _Mis hermanos y yo nos levantamos después de haber podido asimilar la situación, pero fue demasiado tarde… Aquel humano comenzó a disparar sin tener un objetivo fijo, ¿Qué podíamos hacer…? Si yo usara aquello solo haría que se mataran todos entre sí… Irina lo único que puede hacer hasta ahora es ver el futuro en sus sueños, y mi hermano no ha mostrado ningún poder hasta ahora…_

― _¡REN! ―Fue herido, nosotros tres también lo fuimos, al igual que incontables personas que intentaban huir o se escondían en una esquina, él… Cayó justo delante de mí, sus ojos iban perdiendo el brillo que usualmente tenía todos los días, su mirada estaba perdida, sangre resbalaba de su boca, al igual que de la herida en el pecho…_

 _Pero no solo él… Ella también había sido herida, pero a pesar de todo, le gritó a su hermanito con todas sus fuerzas, solo para caer cerca de él después…_

― _Kazu…mi…_

 _La herida que había en nuestro pecho, comenzó a sanar, ¿será acaso por_ _ **ella**_ _? Nos habíamos levantado, pero… ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Qué sentido tiene si los perdimos a ellos? No supe en qué momento pasó, pero… comencé a llorar, estaba tan cerca… podía ver como sangre y más sangre salía de su pequeño cuerpo… pero entonces, recordé sus palabras, y reí, y si era cierto lo que había dicho, entonces… Dejaría de doler, esta opresión en mi pecho, ¿dejaría de golpearme con fuerza?_

― _Humanos… ―Mi hermano tenía un aura aterradora alrededor de él, muy pronto comenzó a atravesar por el pecho con su mano desnuda a cada humano con armas ―. Por su culpa…. ¡Por su culpa! ―Su mirada es aterradora… Pero, ver tanta sangre… Sí, sangren, sangren hasta que queden secos… ¡Compensen por toda la sangre de ellos que fue derramada!―. ¡Mueran, malditos humanos!_

― _¡¿Q-Qué le pasa a ese chico?!_

― _Y tú…. Por tu culpa… por tu culpa, Kazumi… ella… ―Mi hermano se acercó al humano y tocó su cabeza mientras un extraño humo negro se esparcía… El humano había sido paralizado por el miedo, Kuro pareció haber murmurado algo que ni Irina ni yo logramos entender―. Muere, escoria humana._

 _Su cabeza… ¡Su cabeza explotó! ¡Jajaja! Un final digno para el humano… Ahh, mi hermano es sorprendente… La sangre tiene un color rojizo hermoso… Y ahora está por todas partes, ¡que espectáculo! Sigue y sigue saliendo, ¿Cuánta sangre tendrán los humanos…? Lo averiguaré después…_

― _Evia, Irina… Nos vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer._

* * *

―Evia… ¡Evia!

―¡Ah…!

La mencionada reaccionó ante el llamado de Tokisaki Kurumi, quien la veía con cierta interrogante, ella solo miró a su alrededor y recordó lo que estaba pasando.

―Lo siento, lo siento, Kurumi-neesama, solo recordé algo… ―murmuró, mientras formaba varios monstruos detrás de ella. «Después de todo eso… Seguí matando y realicé uno que otro experimento en los humanos… Quién diría que se volvería una adicción… Aunque aún conservo mi cordura».

―¡¿Desde cuándo estas aquí, Tokisaki Kurumi?! ―Tohka blandió su espada contra ambas espíritus, esperando que las heridas de Kotori se curaran.

―Oh, desde el comienzo, de hecho ―dijo, con una sonrisa en el rostro―. Te mentiría si dijera que no fue divertido. No puedo creer que Kotori-san cayera tan fácilmente, y tú, ¿acaso te estuviste conteniendo? Me sorprende que hayas sido fiel a tu palabra…

―Esta barrera tiene total control sobre los humanos, con los espíritus… Bueno, deben de ser al menos un poco inestables mentalmente para poder controlarlos por completo ―explicó Evia, mientras suspiraba con decepción.

―Hmm… Bueno, así será más divertido… Oh, mira eso ―dijo, mientras miraba que las heridas de bala de Kotori se estaban regenerando por completo y abría los ojos de nuevo, solo para pararse rápidamente a un lado de Tohka.

―Una espada… y una Alabarda… ―Evia examinó los ángeles de sus enemigas y después sonrió―. ¡Aparece! ―Unas garras enormes se incrustaron en su brazo, eran de un color tan negro como la noche, y su apariencia de solo verla daba cierto temor.

―Nunca usas esa cosa… ¿Vas a ir en serio?

―Por supuesto… Aquí, Princess, quien es un espíritu que posee una enorme fuerza bruta, y junto a ella, Efreet, quien puede regenerarse de cualquier herida, así como poder controlar el fuego a voluntad… Sin duda son un par preocupante.

―¿Lista para la revancha, Kurumi? ―preguntó Kotori a la distancia, mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Hihi… Por supuesto… ―Hizo aparecer su fusil de chispa y el mosquete, mientras la miraba con cierto rencor―. He estado esperando por esto… ¡Te haré pedazos!

―¡Lo mismo haré contigo! ¡Camael! ―El ángel volvió a aparecer en sus manos, cubierto de fuego desde la punta, como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

―Entonces… ―Evia hizo una pequeña sonrisa y miró a Tohka torciendo la cabeza solo un poco―. Felicidades, vas a ser destrozada por mí, ¿algunas últimas palabras antes de volverte carne picada?

―¡Vas a caer aquí!

―Ho, entonces… Si tú irás con todo, yo también lo haré, ¿bastante justo verdad? ―preguntó con cierta diversión, mientras la miraba de forma aterradora―. Te haré gritar de dolor hasta que no puedas más, te haré pedazos, y no dejaré nada de tu existencia en este lugar, ah, pero antes… Mataré a todos los que amas frente a tus ojos, ¿tendría que empezar… Con Itsuka… Shidou?

―¡Maldita! ¡No dejaré que te acerques a Shidou ni a las demás! ―Se preparó para atacar, pero, de un momento a otro su enemiga desapareció y Tohka pudo sentirla detrás de ella, por lo que volteó con desesperación, pero…

―¡Inténtalo si puedes! ―La sostuvo del rostro con una mano y enseguida la estrelló en el pavimento.

Su cabeza dolió como nunca antes, así como su frente comenzó a sangrar, y la desaparición del ángel solo significaba que estaba comenzando a perder la consciencia.

―¡Tohka! ―Kotori pensó inmediatamente en ir a su rescate, pero Kurumi le impidió el paso.

―Ahora… ¿Por qué no empezamos?

―A-aun no… ¡A-aun puedo! ―Tohka se puso en pie de nuevo con mucho esfuerzo, pero su mirada era determinante―. ¡Sandalphon!

―¡Bien! ―Evia corrió directamente hacia ella, Tohka la interceptó cubriéndose con la espada, para después alejarla con un choque de energía, pero ya en el aire, Evia dio un zarpazo a la nada y lanzó ondas de energía hacia Tohka, por lo que se movió rápidamente para esquivarlas, pero una le rozó el brazo, haciendo un corte un poco profundo―. Tranquila, aun podrás moverlo, ¡porque si te destrozara a la primera sería muy aburrido!

―¡Zadkiel! ―Por su parte, Kurumi invocó a su ángel, así como a decenas de clones que corrieron hacia Kotori, solo para inmovilizarla mientras Nightmare preparaba su ataque―. ¡No volveré a dejar que me venzas… Caerás aquí!

―¡Camael! ―Kotori creó una explosión alrededor de sí misma para alejar a todas, corriendo así hacia Kurumi―. ¡Te haré pagar, Kurumi!

―¡Eso ya lo veremos! ―Kurumi también se dirigió a ella, disparándole consecutivamente mientras corría, Efreet tuvo que utilizar su alabarda como escudo, pero no se salvó de que ninguna bala la alcanzara. Kurumi aprovechó su oportunidad y le disparó la bala que te congelaba en el tiempo, ignorando cualquier defensa―. ¡No dejaré que te levantes!

Una lluvia de balas, tanto la original como las clones le dispararon desde su posición, una incesante cantidad de balas atravesaron su cuerpo, así como la sangre comenzaba a llenar cada rincón y sus alrededores.

―¡Kotori! ―Tohka corrió a ayudarla, pero Evia apareció ante ella cerrándole el paso.

―Oh, no, no vas a irte ―dijo, mientras negaba con el dedo―. ¡Tendrás que sentir lo mismo que ella! ―Se lanzó de nuevo, Tohka esperó su ataque, pero en vez de eso, solo hubo un ligero cambio; Evia brincó y de un impulso llegó rápidamente hacia la espíritu, llegando a marcarla con sus garras en un corte superficial, ya que por muy poco, Tohka se había hecho para atrás.

―¡Toma esto! ―En el momento, hizo un corte con su espada y mandó una onda de energía hacia Kurumi, quién estaba por dispararle a Kotori de nuevo, mientras yacía en el suelo a la espera de curarse―. ¡Pagarás, Kurumi! ―Comenzó a lanzarle más ataques de ese tipo, pero enseguida fue golpeada en el torso de una patada, parando a estrellarse contra un muro.

―No me ignores. ―dijo Evia con diversión, mientras veía a Tohka reincorporarse, así como a Kotori, quién ya comenzaba a curarse―. Mala suerte, Kurumi, pero hubiera sido aburrido si la derrotaras tan rápido.

―¡No le dejaré! ―gritó, de un movimiento rápido le apuntó de nuevo y disparó, pero una pared de llamas apareció entre la espíritu de fuego y la bala, haciéndola desaparecer en cuanto hizo contacto directo.

―P-por desgracia, Kurumi… ―Kotori levantó la mitad superior de su cuerpo, la mitad inferior seguía en regeneración, pero ya casi estaba lista. Volvió a invocar a Camael y en cuanto sus piernas estuvieron curadas, se levantó y corrió directamente hacia ella―. ¡No dejaré que me mates tan fácilmente!

Se dio un impulso en el aire y con Camael en llamas atacó verticalmente a Kurumi, quién se cubrió con sus dos pistolas, pero no fue suficiente para absorber el impacto, por lo que salió volando un par de metros.

―¿Quieres repetir lo de la vez anterior, Kurumi? ―Kotori sujetó con fuerza a su ángel, no iba a dejar que la vencieran aquí, y sobre todo, no podía dejarse controlar por el poder de nuevo, y menos en el espacio tan peligroso en el que estaban ahora. «Debo de terminar esto rápidamente… ¡No puedo dejar a Tohka sola contra esa chica!»

―¿No quieres ayuda, Kurumi? ―preguntó Evia desde lo lejos, Nightmare se reincorporó rápidamente, y miró a Efreet con odio, comenzando a disparar inmediatamente―. Procura acabarla antes de que se acabe tu energía…

―¡Hahaha! ―Kurumi rio mientras otra lluvia de balas se dirigía a Kotori―. ¡Zayin! ―El gran reloj apareció detrás de ella y entonces disparó nuevamente la bala que congelaba al objetivo en el tiempo, camuflada entre las otras tantas balas que Kotori había podido esquivar, y esta no fue la excepción, aunque por poco vuelve a caer en la trampa de la espíritu―. Tch… Maldita…

―¡No volveré a caer, Kurumi! ―Atacó con Camael desde la distancia y una ráfaga de fuego se formó en línea recta, no había forma de esquivarlo.

―¡Het! ―Creó decenas de clones, y aunque la mayoría fue incinerada en el proceso, logró no recibir todo el daño de las llamas abrasadoras de Camael.

―¡Toma! ―Kotori llegó detrás de ella, Kurumi reaccionó muy tarde y entonces, al intentar darse la vuelta, fue golpeada en la boca del estómago directamente con el mango de la alabarda, atravesando su vestido astral y siendo perforada por la punta, seguido de una patada en el torso, pero Kotori fue tomada del brazo en última instancia, y entonces recibió varias balas de lleno.

Ambas fueron mandadas a volar al mismo tiempo, y mientras cada una se recuperaba del impacto, Tohka seguía luchando desesperadamente contra Evia para evitar que sus garras tomaran su vida.


	47. Fuerza de voluntad-Parte 3

Capítulo 45: Fuerza de voluntad-Parte 3-Aquellos que lo dan todo en el campo de batalla

* * *

―¡Eso, eso! ¡Corre como un conejo intentando no ser devorado por el lobo! ―gritó Evia con diversión, haciendo retroceder a Tohka, quién cubría sus ataques con la hoja de la espada, pero respondió con fuerza haciendo un contraataque, mandándola a volar con una onda de energía potente.

―¡Cuando acabe contigo tú serás el conejo! ―Tohka se lanzó hacia ella y atacó repetidas veces sin darle un descanso a Evia para que tomara aliento, pero podía seguir perfectamente la velocidad de Tohka―. ¡Maldita! ―Aumentó la potencia de sus ataques, tanto que el suelo por debajo de sus pies comenzó a fracturarse.

Con cada choque se formaba una onda de energía, y sin embargo, ninguna salía volando lejos, por lo que continuaron luchando.

―¡Sí que tienes energía! ―Evia se inclinó hacia atrás y como si fuera a pararse de manos, esperó el ataque potente de Tohka y en el momento justo, pateó a su espada lejos―. ¡Pero…! ―Terminó su maniobra y volvió a su posición anterior, solo para darle un codazo a Tohka directamente en el estómago, tan fuerte que la hizo escupir sangre.

―Ahora… Será mejor que no seas tocada por mis garras… Así que corre, cúbrete, no importa donde estés, ¡te mataré a ti y a todos tus amigos! ―gritó con demencia, mientras reía de la misma manera―. Solo así mi hermano podrá cumplir con sus deseos… Tenemos de deshacernos de ustedes…

―¡Tohka! ―gritó Kotori a la distancia, mientras la veía intentando levantarse de nuevo, su determinación no sería doblegada tan fácilmente―. ¡Maldición! ―Su herida terminó por curarse y entonces volvió a tomar su posición de defensa, al igual que Kurumi; y entonces, ambas partes comenzaron a pelear de nuevo.

―¡Zadkiel! ¡Aleph! ―Kurumi se disparó a sí misma y, de un momento a otro, apareció detrás de Kotori, disparándole a quemarropa―. ¿Cómo estuvo? ¡¿Cómo?!

―¡K-Kurumi! ―Kotori resistió y alejó a Kurumi con una pared de llamas, y le dio el suficiente tiempo para curar la mayoría de sus heridas―. ¡Camael! ―Volvió a llamar a su ángel, y este respondió ya en sus manos cubriéndose de fuego, pero cuando estuvo a solo un paso de quemar a la espíritu, se detuvo, por lo que Kurumi aprovechó esta oportunidad y le disparó en el brazo, así como en la pierna.

―¡A-ahhh! ―Efreet se sostuvo la cabeza con dolor, era insoportable; el haberse resistido tanto tiempo a que el poder no tomara control de ella había presionado mucho su cuerpo, Kotori ya no podía soportarlo más, se volvería loca de un momento a otro, y eso era lo que menos quería que pasara, ella debía de tener fuerza de voluntad.

―¡Kotori, resiste! ―gritó Tohka desde la distancia, y por más ganas que tuviera de ayudarla, tenía que encargarse de Evia primero.

―¡K-KURUMI! ―Los ojos de Kotori brillaron de un tono rojizo intenso, mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Kurumi sabía lo que significaba, ya lo había visto antes, pero esta vez, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, pero…

―¡CAMAEL! ―Todo su alrededor fue rodeado de llamas, si alguien se acercara a ella sería como la muerte misma; Efreet no esperó y enseguida se lanzó hacia Kurumi, quién le disparó desde la distancia intentando parar su avance, pero era imposible, las llamas a su alrededor solo dificultaba que las balas la tocaran.

―¡Maldita! ¡Het! ― Kurumi tomó otra posición y volvió a crear clones, quienes se lanzaron hacia Kotori para inmovilizarla unos momentos―. ¡Muere, zayin! ―Por una pequeña abertura que sus clones le habían dejado, disparó hacia esa pequeña oportunidad y congeló a Kotori en el tiempo otra vez, y para cuando lo hizo, sus clones ya habían desaparecido―. ¡Acabaré contigo, monstruo!

Disparó, disparó y disparó, no paró ni una sola vez, incluso si se le acababa la energía espiritual, por lo menos habría ganado un poco de tiempo, y en cuanto el efecto de la bala acabó, ninguna de las dos hizo algún movimiento.

―Ahh… ―Kurumi estaba cansada, pero debía de darle el tiro de gracia, así que volteó a mirarla de nuevo, y ahí la vio, con una mirada terrorífica en su rostro, mientras su cuerpo permanecía ensangrentado, pero los hoyos en el se iban cerrando de poco a poco―. ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Cómo es que-

Fue interrumpida de forma súbita, Kotori había llegado hasta ella en muy poco tiempo y le cortó parte del brazo, Kurumi vio cómo salía volando junto con el fusil, y ahora no tenía forma de protegerse del espíritu de fuego, quien había perdido el control total.

―¡Esto es malo! ―Evia las vio desde lejos, por lo que decidió tomar medidas―. ¡Cresat! ―Dagas salieron del suelo y atravesaron a Kotori, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento por un par de momentos.

―¡Kotori! ―Tohka corrió hacia ella, pero enseguida fue detenida por monstruos amorfos que salían del suelo.

―¡Recupérate pronto, Kurumi! ―advirtió Evia, mientras fijaba su objetivo hacia Tohka―. Lo siento, Princess, ya no puedo perder tiempo contigo.

Apareció detrás de ella en el momento en que los monstruos volvieron al suelo; le dio un zarpazo que hizo sangrar toda el área de la espalda, ella gritó de dolor, pero era como si nadie escuchara su sufrimiento.

―¡T-Toma! ―Tohka se dio la vuelta con sandalphon en mano y cortó a Evia desde el pecho hasta la cintura.

―Ahh… ―Ambas se limpiaron la sangre que resbalaba de su labio inferior.

―Felicidades, Princess… Pero… ―Su herida comenzó a curarse rápidamente, Tohka no podía creerlo, ¿acaso sería un enemigo imposible de derrotar? Se preguntó, y entonces, la respuesta apareció en su cabeza.

«Tengo que acabarla… ¡De un solo golpe! Pero, ¿cómo…?» A pesar de que obtuvo la respuesta, más preguntas aparecieron en su consciencia. «Espera… Podría con Halvanhelev, pero… ¡Aún necesito tiempo para que mi energía se reponga!» Pensó con detenimiento, mientras tomaba fuertemente a su ángel, y aguantaba todo lo que podía el dolor provocado en su espalda―. ¡Ganaré tiempo!

Lanzó ondas de energía lo suficientemente potentes como para partir cualquier cosa; sin descanso, en cualquier dirección, y todo para que Evia no huyera hacia ningun lado. Y así, se fue a acercando a ella corriendo desde su posición.

―¡Ayudaré a Kotori e iremos con Shidou y las demás, ambas! ―gritó por lo alto, con determinación vislumbrándose en sus ojos.

―¡Entonces, ven!

Tohka la atacó repetidas veces con la espada en el momento en que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, no podía aflojar en ningún momento, por lo que cada ataque era tan potente como su fuerza le permitiera, por lo que Evia tuvo que defenderse, mientras retrocedía, aunque no dejaba de sonreír en ningún momento, ya que lo disfrutaba.

―¡Bien, bien! ―gritó con alegría, y en un momento, paró la espada de Tohka con las dos manos, inmovilizándola―. ¡Amo pelear! ¡Y más cuando la otra parte se esfuerza tan desesperadamente por no morir! Así que… Tú energía ya se recargó, ¿verdad…?

La soltó, y dio un brinco hacia atrás, Tohka la veía estupefacta, ¿cómo es que se había dado cuenta?

―Veamos qué ataque logra matar a la otra… ¿Te parece? ―Su ojo resplandeció y entonces su garra comenzó a desvanecerse en su brazo, pero no completamente, una niebla seguía rodeándolo―. ¡Cresat, **Mavra!** ―La garra volvió a formarse, pero esta vez era de un tamaño descomunal, que hasta era capaz de llegar al suelo.

―¡C-camael…! ―Llamas rodearon a Kotori de nuevo y pudo librarse de los cuchillos, fue ahí que dirigió su ira hacia Evia, pero no se olvidaba de Kurumi, quien estaba recuperando fuerzas.

―¡Ahora, Kurumi! ―indicó Evia, ella asintió y entonces se apuntó a la cabeza con el arma que le quedaba y el gran reloj apareció detrás.

―¡Zafkiel, Dalet! ―Se disparó, y en un par de segundos, su brazo volvió a ser parte de ella―. Kotori-san… Sí que eres un problema…

―¡Arrasa con todo, Camael! ¡Megiddo! ―Su alabarda se transformó en un cañón que se alimentaba con las llamas que la rodeaban y apuntó hacia Kurumi, quien se había dirigido hasta Evia.

―Kotori… ―Tohka la miró con preocupación, pero ahora debía de centrarse en ganar. Y, tener a Efreet apuntándole al enemigo y no a ella era de cierta forma, era bueno, aunque no estuviera consciente de sus acciones en esos momentos―. ¡Hora de acabar con esto…! ¡Sandalphon, Halvanhelev! ―Pisó el concreto con todas sus fuerzas y apareció el trono dorado, que se hizo pedazos y entonces se incrustó en la espada, como alguna vez lo hizo en el pasado.

«Qué estupidez… Incluso si su ataque lo recibo de frente… No le servirá de nada, ahh… Me pregunto, ¿cómo reaccionará al ver que su sacrificio será en vano?» Evia sonrió para sí misma mientras lo pensaba más y más, pero se puso en posición de ataque―. ¡Vamos, Kurumi!

―¡Zafkiel, Het! ―Creó decenas de clones y estos se posicionaron adelante y detrás de ella, preparando sus pistolas.

―¡Redúcelas a cenizas, Camael! ―Cuando ya se habían dado cuenta, Kotori ya había terminado de cargar su cañón y disparó, Tohka al intentar reaccionar a tiempo también lanzó su ataque directo a ellas.

Pero ellas no se quedaron atrás, Kurumi disparó otra lluvia de balas y Evia había concentrado una masa de energía negra y la lanzó, al igual que al hacer un zarpazo al aire, cinco ondas de energía se dispararon y la energía negra se juntó con estas.

El viento alrededor de ellas se alocó, sus cabellos se mecían con fuerza y la presión en el lugar era abrumadora. Los cristales de los edificios se rompieron en pedazos, todos y cada uno se rompieron al mismo tiempo, así como el concreto comenzó a fragmentarse y la neblina negra se dispersó por completo.

Una completa ola de destrucción masiva, así se le podría llamar al choque de energías espirituales, incluso tan mortales como un solo terremoto espacial.

Ambos ataques lucharon unos segundos por tomar el control y asimilar al otro, pero fue imposible; en cambio, se evitaron entre sí y siguieron su camino hacia el respectivo enemigo.

Fue tan rápido, ni tiempo les dio de correr o hacerse a un lado, por lo que el impacto fue violento.

Pero antes, en medio de todo ese caos, Kotori recobró la consciencia.

―¡Tohka! ―En cuanto vio lo que estaba pasando y lo que estaba a punto de pasar, volteó a ver a su amiga en desesperación, pero lo que vio la dejó helada.

―¡AHHHHHH! ―Una de las ondas de energía de Evia había logrado impactar en ella, haciendo un gran corte en su rostro, hiriendo su ojo por completo, haciendo que grandes cantidades de sangre salieran de todas sus heridas. Pero eso no había sido todo, las balas de Kurumi y sus clones también la habían alcanzado, pero no en gran medida, por lo que su vida no había corrido riesgo, pero en ese momento, otra onda de energía cortante la alcanzó y le rasgó parte del pecho y del brazo, siendo ahora simplemente una agonía el intentar moverlo.

Pero Tohka no había sido la única herida, Kotori al estar distraída recibió los ataques de lleno y la mayoría de las balas de Kurumi, así como grandes cortes en todo su cuerpo, pero no simplemente una herida superficial, llegó a ser tan profunda como para tocar el hueso y hacerle un corte ligero.

Por el otro lado, Kurumi había sido alcanzada por las llamas de Kotori y la mitad de su cuerpo había sido quemado, con quemaduras de tercer grado o incluso peores, algunas partes incluso estaban carbonizadas. Ella gritaba en agonía, pero no podía hacer nada en su rescate ahora, las clones habían sido eliminadas y sus dos manos estaban heridas.

Evia también estaba muy herida, en el momento en que la poderosa energía cortante de Halvanhelev logró alcanzarla, así como parte del ataque de Kotori; había sido cortada por la mitad, de una forma tan rápida que se dio cuenta unos pocos segundos después. Cayó al suelo, parte del pecho y toda el área del brazo había sido quemada de igual forma que Kurumi, comenzó a desangrarse a un paso apresurado, pero aún seguía sonriendo.

―¿L-lo… L-logramos…? ―preguntó Tohka, mientras intentaba controlar el dolor de todas sus heridas.

―¡Hahaha! ¡Bien, muy bien, Princess!

Tohka observó con horror cómo la parte que había sido cortada se estaba uniendo a la otra como si de una niebla se tratara. En pocos momentos, ella se curó por completo y también comenzó a curar a Kurumi.

―Te lo dije… No podrás matarme, ni tú ni nadie, a ninguno de nosotros… ―murmuró, mientras jugaba con su garra―. Tienes que exterminar al **origen** primero, pero… ¡Jajaja, es imposible, imposible!

Tanto Tohka como Kotori intentaron levantarse, pero les era imposible, de solo hacer un mínimo movimiento todo su cuerpo dolía, dolía como nunca; su cuerpo temblaba, la sangre fluía por las heridas, comenzaban a perder la consciencia lentamente, pero aun así intentaban mantenerse despiertas el mayor tiempo posible, para no terminar muertas.

―Qué lástima, Efreet, esa herida sí que tardará en curarse, ¡será mejor que no te muevas, jaja! ―La vio con una sonrisa burlona, para después mirar a su alrededor―. Hmm… Esa mujer se está acercando… Todos no tardarán en llegar, después de todo… La niebla ya está dispersa…

―U-ugh…

―Oh, ¿cómo vas, Kurumi-neesama? ―Se acercó a Kurumi quien aún se estaba recuperando, con una sonrisa en el rostro―. Lo siento por ti, Princess… No podrás regenerarte… Así que, ¡te daré una muerte rápida!

Evia aceleró la regeneración de Kurumi y la dejó ahí, mientras caminaba hacia Tohka.

―¿P-por… Qué…?

―¿Por qué…? Bueno, cuando naces con un corazón que ya ha sido infectado desde el principio con todo tipo de sentimientos negativos… Ser así no toma mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? ―respondió con mucha tranquilidad, mientras se ponía de cuclillas a un lado de ella, observándola―. No tengo ninguna razón en especial, ¿sabes? Me encanta pelear, es emocionante, te llena de energía, ¡es muuuuy divertido! Supongo que lo de la sangre y todo eso vino después.

―Y-yo… N-no entiendo….

―¡Lo sé! ―respondió alegre, mientras cerraba uno de sus ojos y el otro se ponía de un amarillo brillante, mientras que su globo ocular se volvió totalmente negro―. ¿Ves esto? Una pequeña personita especial fue quien me mostró lo adictivo de las peleas, ¡quién lo diría! Seguramente él no tenía ni idea… Pero, así fue mejor.

«E-ella… ¿E-esta t-triste…» Se preguntó Tohka, mientras miraba su expresión desanimada, de un momento para otro.

―He… Y pensar que un niño me enseñó un montón de cosas, quizás las interpreté de mala forma. ―Volvió a sonreírle, para después tocar una de las heridas abiertas de Tohka, haciéndola gritar de dolor―. Ahh… Me encantan los gritos de dolor… Desde **ese día** , nunca me había alegrado tanto de escuchar gritar a alguien, suplicando por su vida y pidiendo perdón… Fue tan… Satisfactorio, pagaron lo que hicieron… Pero, no es suficiente ―murmuró en voz baja, retirando así su dedo de la herida―. Seguramente… Tú también, o alguna de tus amigas espíritus, hubieran sentido lo mismo de haber pasado por **eso.**

Cuando terminó de hablar, se levantó e hizo aparecer su garra de nuevo.

―Bien, basta de charla, prepárate para morir… ―sentenció fríamente, mientras esa sonrisa de niña pequeña desaparecía de su rostro, para mostrar una más terrorífica.

«S-Shidou… C-Chicas…» Tohka derramó lágrimas, lamentándose el no poder continuar peleando, así como que, no vería de nuevo a ninguno de sus amigos. «L-lo siento, Kotori… T-Terminarás igual que yo….» Volteó a verla, ella seguía inútilmente intentando levantarse, ya que temía por la vida de Tohka.

«¡E-espera..!» Pensó con furia, su mirada era desgarradora, se podía apreciar a simple vista que estaba dando todo de su para poder levantarse y correr en su ayuda. «¡Es tan frustrante…! ¡Tan desesperante! ¡Espérame, Tohka!» Lloró del dolor, pero aun así no desistía, incluso si sus heridas que estaban en etapa de regeneración, volvían a abrirse de nuevo, no podía perder tiempo―. ¡T-Tohka!

―¿Hmm? Te vas a desmayar y tal vez te desangres, Efreet, te recomendaría no hacerlo.

―¡C-cállate…! ―El solo hablar también dolía, todo en su cuerpo dolía, sus sentidos comenzaban a adormilarse, pero por un momento, logró pararse, por lo que intentó correr hacia ellas, pero, no todo fue bien―. ¡AHH!

Cayó al suelo del solo hacer un movimiento, una de sus piernas se había roto, quedando así boca abajo en el suelo. Kotori quedó semi-inconsciente, aun podía ver, aun podía escuchar, pero estaba comenzando a quedarse "dormida".

―K-Koto…ri…

―Bueno… ¡Adio-

No pudo terminar su frase, su pecho había sido atravezado, el brazo del atacante estaba cubierto de sangre, sin ningun espacio libre de ella. No tuvo ni ganas de mirar, ya sabía exactamente quién era.

―T-Tú…

―¡Evia…! ―Kanade le miró despiadadamente, su iris blanco se había tornado de un color carmesí, resplandecía como ninguna otra vez―. ¿Qué crees que haces…?

―E-estás enojada… H-haha…

Kanade no respondió, incrustó más su brazo en el pecho de la chica y la hizo gritar de dolor, para después retirarlo rápidamente, haciendo que se arrodillara en el suelo.

―¿Tohka… san…? ―Shu, quién venía detrás de ella, miró a Tohka y a Kotori; Kanade también lo hizo, no se había percatado de su presencia, pero, en cuanto las observó, con todas esas heridas mortales en sus cuerpos, así como las expresiones de dolor que tenían en sus rostros, y toda la sangre que era de ellas, las marcas negras de su cuerpo resplandecieron levemente y volvieron a expandirse, causándole así un pequeño dolor que pudo reflejarse en su mirada.

―Evia… ¿Cómo te atreves…? ¿Cómo te atreves a romper el acuerdo…? ―murmuró, del simple hecho de escuchar su voz te podía hacer temblar del miedo; estaba enojada, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente.

Por otra parte, miró a Kotori y a Tohka, su mirada reflejaba cierta tristeza, pero por dentro, era un sentimiento más profundo y más doloroso.

―Lo siento, Kotori-san, Tohka-san, no pudimos venir a tiempo… ―murmuró Shu, mientras aliviaba el dolor de Kotori―. No tengo habilidades curativas, lo siento, esto es todo lo que podré hacer por ahora… Dejará de doler, lo prometo.

En cuanto terminó con Kotori, fue directo hacia Tohka; las heridas eran brutales, pero lo importante ahora era sanarlas.

―Sabes que puedes terminar este infierno… ―murmuró él, mirando a Kanade con cierta tristeza, ella solo agachó la cabeza.

―No puedo… Me tiene atrapada… Y si lo intento, solo hará de este infierno peor… ―respondió, mientras miraba sus manos manchadas de sangre―. Lo siento, los he arrastrado a todos a este infierno, el cual solo debió de haberme afectado a mí…

Levantó la cabeza y miró al cielo; ella también estaba manchada de sangre, había estado peleando contra una horda de monstruos que solo volvían y volvían a regenerarse. Pero así, dejando todos esos pensamientos atrás, cerró sus puños con fuerza.

―Terminaré con esto pronto… Lo prometo…

* * *

¡Volví de mi tumba! Lo siento mucho, fueron meses de no actualizar, en verdad lo lamento, a mí también me dolía el no poder terminar con este capítulo, pero descuiden, el próximo lo escribiré más rápido, ya que va a ser semana santa y no la desaprovecharé.

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todos aquellos que todavía siguen pendientes de la historia, ¡en serio se los agradezco! Prometo terminarla antes de las vacaciones de verano, o antes de volver de ellas, porque, bueno, últimamente me tardo mucho en hacer las cosas, e intuyo que después tenga aún más cosas que hacer, así que, mejor me apuro.

P-D: El próximo capítulo se llamará, "Carrusel de Agonía", ¡hasta la próxima!


	48. Está rota

Está rota

―Terminaré con esto pronto… Lo prometo…

Kanade siguió mirando al cielo con pesar; pero con la determinación en ambas manos, comenzó a analizar la situación que tenía delante.

Destrucción por todos lados, sangre y más sangre, se volvió un paisaje que había sido distorsionado fácilmente, ya no parecía una ciudad, eran más como unas ruinas que habían sido maltratadas por el pasar del tiempo.

Y por más que no quisiera, tuvo que mirarlas. A Tohka y a Kotori, quienes aún yacían en el suelo inconscientes, con heridas por todos lados y sangre saliendo cada vez en menor medida, con Shu intentando estabilizarlas a pesar de no tener poderes curativos del todo.

―Shu… Dime, ¿crees que deba cambiar al plan C…? ―preguntó en un sutil murmuro, mientras le temblaban las manos ligeramente, el chico al escuchar su propuesta volteó a verla con una mezcla de sorpresa y horror.

―¡¿Por qué está pensando eso ahora?! Acordamos que no usaríamos ese plan a menos que la situación fuera un completo caos…

―¿Y no lo es ahora…? ―preguntó con dolor, el chico simplemente la miró, sin decir nada, volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo, pero con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro―. ¿Sabes? No es el momento, pero… Me alegra que, a pesar de que fallemos el plan, podemos cambiar a otro, y a otro, y así sucesivamente, después de todo hay muchas letras en el abecedario…

Sonrió de manera forzada, intentando sonar feliz, pero fallando en el intento, haciendo que su voz solo se quebrara de forma inevitable.

―Pero… En estos momentos, en esta situación… N-no tengo muchas opciones. ―Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, mientras intentaba estabilizarse―. ¿Qué se supone que haga si no funciona?

―Funcionará… ―murmuró Shu, no queriendo darse por vencido. Kanade dejó de taparse la cara con las manos y lo miró, para después tomar una bocanada de aire y recobró la compostura, engañándose a sí misma para ello.

―Tienes razón… Me pondré a trabajar entonces.

―No te presiones, por favor, no queremos que **eso** empeore ―advirtió Shu, mirando las marcas que se extendían por su cuerpo.

―Entendido. ―Kanade comenzó a examinar sus alrededores, en busca de la cuarta energía que había sentido antes de que la niebla desapareciera, pero no podía ubicarla, por lo que le pareció extraño. «¿Dónde está? No pudo haber desaparecido así como así…»

Siguió observando sus alrededores, topando su mirada con las chicas inconscientes, y aun queriendo apartar la mirada de ahí, no pudo hacerlo.

―Shu… Déjame-

―No ―la interrumpió con determinación, mientras la miraba detenidamente―. Si lo hace sabe lo que pasará, y puede que resulte en cosas peores, esa sí que será una **situación insalvable**.

―Pero…

―No se preocupe, he logrado estabilizarlas, en todo lo que he podido ―informó, mientras observaba como ella suspiraba con un poco más de tranquilidad. «En cuanto a Kotori-san, se está recuperando bien, la cantidad de heridas y probablemente el número de veces que se las hizo, así como la cantidad desbordante de energía que usó estén afectando el hecho de que la regeneración vaya más lento de lo normal, por lo que está yendo bien, pero en cambio… Tohka-san no tiene ningún poder de regeneración, por lo que es un milagro que no esté muerta, supongo. Pero sigue teniendo una gran cantidad de heridas, temo por su ojo y la gran herida en su espalda… Si solo Kaori estuviera aquí, podría ayudarme».

El chico siguió pensando en sus condiciones sin decirle nada a Kanade, quien aún seguía inspeccionando el área con cuidado, no quería alterarla más de lo que ya estaba aunque ella misma no lo demostrara del todo, porque podía sentirlo, aunque fuera una pequeña parte, pero podía sentir lo que ella sentía, y no era nada agradable.

―Sí que le das muchas vueltas a todo ―dijo Evia con un tono divertido, mientras se levantaba ya recuperada. Ambos la voltearon a ver, mientras ella les sonreía amigablemente―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Sí que tienes agallas… para haber roto el acuerdo, Evia… Y sé que no eres tú la mente maestra detrás de todo, pero… ―paró de hablar por unos momentos, volviendo su expresión un poco más amenazadora―. ¿Acaso no les dejé muy en claro que NO hicieran eso…?

―¡Ahaha! Vamos, vamos, no hay que estar tan molesta, no están muertas, ¿verdad? ―preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba en vueltas a su alrededor―. ¡Ahí está tu laguna legal! Sí, puede que les haya hecho daño, sí, puede que estén agonizando, ¡pero no están muertas!

―¡Pero Tohka pronto va a-

―Entonces ayúdala… ―sonrió de forma siniestra mientras lo decía, para después caminar hacia ella. Kanade no dijo nada, simplemente miró al suelo―. ¡Ahaha! ¿Cómo era? Puedes hacerlo, pero no debes de hacerlo… O mejor lo cambiaré para que sea más fácil, quieres hacerlo, ¡y claro que puedes! Pero no debes de hacerlo…

―¡Cállate!

Shu liberó sus sombras y aprisionó a Evia con fuerza, haciendo que esta jadeara con un poco de dolor, pero siguió viendo con diversión a los dos peliblancos delante de ella.

―¿Y-y esto…? No es una linda manera de saludar a tu hermana…

―Deja eso ya, Evia, no estás loca… Solo estás mal… ―dijo Kanade hacia ella, mirándola con cierta pena―. Basta ya.

―¿Y tú qué sabes…?

―Lo sé porque puedo sentirlo ―explicó, mientras se acercaba lentamente―. Solo te estás escondiendo tras una máscara, deja de actuar como alguien que no-

―¡¿Y tú por qué no haces lo mismo?! ―gritó, haciendo que Kanade parara de caminar, con una expresión de miedo en el rostro―. ¡Eres igual, incluso peor que yo! ¡¿Por qué no les dices, eh?! ¡Anda, diles! ¡Diles que todo es una farsa, muéstrales la verdadera tú! ¡A ver si no te dejan de lado o te abandonan!

―N-no es…

―¡Ahahaha! ―rio con fuerza, como nunca antes lo había hecho, estaba fuera de sí―. ¡Vamos, no es para tanto! ¡Que te dejen de nuevo no es la gran cosa, al final te quedarás sola de igual forma! ¡Me encantaría ver las caras de tus "amigos" si supieran todo lo que piensas, lo que sientes! ¡Oh, que divertido sería!

―Para ya…

―¡¿Cómo se siente ser siempre dejada atrás, eh?! ¡No tienes el derecho de criticar a otra persona cuando tú eres peor y no lo admites! ―gritó con fuerza, mezclando enojo e ironía en su voz―. ¡En serio no te entiendo! ¡Ni siquiera es la gran cosa! ¡¿Te sigue preocupando tanto aun así?!

―¡Ya cállate, Evia! ―ordenó Shu con bastante cansancio, volteando a mirar a Kanade con preocupación―. ¿Kanade-sama…?

―Estoy bien… Shu, sigue con el tratamiento de Tohka y Kotori ―sonrió un poco preocupada. Shu no dijo nada, más que solo mirarla con cierta tristeza mezclada con preocupación.

―¿Qué puedo-

Antes de que pudiera continuar, paró de hablar al escuchar pisadas apresuradas hacia su posición, llevando su mirada directamente hacia el origen del sonido con cierta preocupación.

―¡Oigan!, ¡¿están bien?! ―Pudieron escuchar la voz de Shidou a la distancia; tanto la espíritu como el chico se inquietaron por este simple hecho, llenando sus corazones con incertidumbre.

―Oh, el héroe volvió… ―murmuró Evia con cierta diversión después de que la sombra se aflojara un poco―. ¿Qué harás…?

―¡Kanade, Shu! ¡¿Dónde están-

Shidou llegó junto con una Miku herida corriendo hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Podía notarse por sus condiciones actuales que también habían peleado contra aquellos monstruos amorfos que Evia había creado, aunque ninguno de ellos estaba físicamente más herido que Tohka, y anteriormente Kotori.

Shidou no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta al momento de visualizar a las otras dos espíritus recostadas en el suelo, llenándose su expresión de horror mientras se acercaba cada vez más y más, hasta ya no importarle nada y llegar al lado de ambas, dejándose caer a un lado de ellas.

―¡K-Kotori! ¡Tohka! ―gritó sus nombres en desesperación, después de ver tanta sangre alrededor de sus cuerpos, así como las enormes heridas de Tohka y las que Kotori aún no había podido curar.

―¡T-tranquilízate, Shidou! Están vivas ―explicó Shu con cierta ansiedad, el chico delante de él parecía que iba a romper en lágrimas, jamás había visto a su hermana tan herida desde la pelea contra Kurumi, y ni mencionar a Tohka, quien nunca había recibido unas heridas tan mortales. Su aspecto era terrible, cualquiera que las viera a las dos ahora mismo podría deducir que están muertas, sin ni una pizca de vitalidad en su cuerpo. Pero aun así, se aferraban a la vida con la poca fuerza de voluntad que les quedaba.

―K-Kanade… ¡Ayúdalas, por favor! ―pidió con desesperación, haciendo reaccionar a la chica quien se había quedado mirando la escena con dolor en el corazón―. ¡POR FAVOR!

―A-ah… ―Se quedó paralizada, y como si una fuerza invisible controlara su cuerpo, dirigió su mano hacia las dos chicas que yacían en el suelo, mientras su mano temblaba como nunca antes lo había hecho.

 _Tengo miedo._

Pero su mano había sido detenida por el chico de ojos rojos, tanto Shidou como Kanade le quedaron viendo estupefactos. Y sin embargo, Kanade no dijo nada, pero en cambio…

―¡¿Qué haces?! ―Shidou se levantó y tomó a Shu del cuello de la camisa, haciendo que este en consecuencia soltara a Kanade y presenciara toda la escena―. ¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué no la dejas?! ¡Se están muriendo! Tohka y Kotori… ¡Tohka y mi hermana se están muriendo! ¡¿Por qué?!

Más sin embargo, no respondió, y tan solo se quedó mirando hacia el suelo con una mirada vacía en el rostro, pero con una expresión que denotaba arrepentimiento y desesperación ante la situación que estaban viviendo.

El rostro de Shidou se tiñó de tristeza y decepción, para luego soltar al chico y caminar hacia Kanade, tomándola de los hombros mientras la veía directamente a los ojos. Era la primera vez que Kanade le veía hacer una expresión como esa, aterrándola por dentro y haciendo que le doliera el corazón.

―¡Por favor, Kanade, te lo suplico! P-por favor…

 _Quiero vivir._

Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, aún sin poder darle una respuesta a Shidou, solo lo miró con una expresión asustada, mezclada con tristeza y desesperación, al igual que el chico al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna.

―¡Kanade, por favor…! ¡Di algo!

Ella se paralizó por completo, confusa y asustada sobre la decisión que debía de tomar ante la situación. Sin embargo, aunque ya tuviera la respuesta desde el principio, las consecuencias serían mucho mayores de hacerlo.

 _Quiero estar más tiempo con todos._

Otro pensamiento cruzó su mente; su respiración se comenzó a agitar más y más, todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado y era como si tuviera un nudo invisible en la garganta, impidiéndole decir algo en concreto. Un mar de lágrimas comenzó a brotar de sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas sin parar.

 _Tan frío, tan frío… Ayúdame._

Su cuerpo tembló, y no pudo hacer más que desplomarse en el suelo de rodillas mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano, intentando calmarse; aunque en ese punto, ya era imposible dar marcha atrás. Alejándose lentamente del chico, así como de las demás, como un animal maltratado y asustado de todos a su alrededor.

 _Duele, duele mucho… Haz que se detenga._

―¿K-Kanade…? ―Shidou recobró un poco la razón y se preocupó por la chica que sufría, por lo que intentó acercarse, pero una barrera invisible lo repelió con fuerza, mandándolo un par de metros hacia atrás―. ¡Kanade…!

―¡No lo hagas! ―advirtió Shu, manteniéndose alejado de ella, mirando a Shidou seriamente―. Ella… Estará bien… Solo necesita calmarse… Tiene un ataque de pánico… Estará bien, no te acerques.

―P-pero…

―No ―respondió con dureza, volteando a verla ligeramente―. Si ella te ve a ti, a mi o a cualquiera de nosotros solo va a empeorar…

―K-Kanade-san… ―Miku, quien había estado callada todo este tiempo simplemente observando lo que pasaba con horror, ahora se encontraba ante una escena que no podía manejar. «Tú siempre parecías estar bien, tan feliz de la compañía de Tohka-san, Darling y de todas nosotras… ¿Por qué ahora te veo tan destrozada que pareciera que vas a romperte más…? ¿Siempre estuviste aguantando…?» Miku pensó con un dolor en el pecho, no podía soportar mirar más aquella escena que le estaba dando una sensación horrible que creía la haría llorar en cualquier momento también, con el deseo de ya no verla llorar más.

Kanade se agarró el pecho con fuerza, dolía más que nunca y la mancha negra no paraba de parpadear de colores oscuros cada vez más, pero sin prolongarse más de lo que ya estaba invadiendo su cuerpo. Se inclinó hacia adelante, como si fuera a abrazar sus rodillas, como un intento por parar este horrible sentimiento que hería tanto su mente como su cuerpo.

 _Estoy bien._

La barrera de energía comenzó a desvanecerse a medida que Kanade iba calmándose, pasaron varios minutos para que eso pudiera lograrse. En cuanto desapareció, Shu corrió hacia ella y se puso a su lado en el suelo, mientras ella aún seguía en la misma posición de antes, pero los temblores habían parado y los sollozos iban disminuyendo en gran medida, dejándola con una respiración agitada y pocas fuerzas para levantarse.

―Vaya, vaya, qué sorpresa, no pensé que tendrías un ataque tan pronto.

Una voz se escuchó, cada vez más y más cerca, hasta que apareció de repente en frente de ellos, dejando una ligera niebla alrededor.

―Kuro… ―murmuró Shu, mientras el chico solo lo veía con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, más si embargo, no había una sola acción extraña por su parte.

―Cielos, deberías de cuidarte más, ¿no lo crees? Las marcas en tu cuerpo dan un poco de grima ―dijo Kuro, con cierta diversión en el tono de su voz―. Me pregunto si seguirán extendiéndose aún más…

«¿Qué…?» Kanade abrió los ojos, aún en la misma posición de antes, notando que tanto sus piernas como sus brazos estaban con aquella marca oscura, por lo que se alarmó. «¿C-cuándo ha avanzado tanto…?» Pensó con horror, volteando a mirar a Kuro enfadada, sin embargo, al chico no le importó.

―¿Qué? ¿Me culpas por hacerlas visibles? ―preguntó, haciéndose el ignorante. Kanade intentó ocultar las marcas como pudo, pero obviamente no dio resultado―. A mí no me culpes, siempre has tenido eso, solo que… Te di una ayudita, ¿no estás feliz? ¡Ahora ya no tienes que ocultarlo! Vamos, ¿por qué no les dices qué es?

―Kuro, detente ―ordenó Shu, aún al lado de la chica a la que las palabras no podían salir de su boca―. No ganas nada haciendo esto, ¡¿qué es lo que quieres?!

―Nada, pero es divertido… Además, me encantaría ver cómo cada verdad que ha estado ocultando es desvelada por nadie más que ella…

―K-Kanade… ―Shidou la miró, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para preguntar acerca de tales marcas, porque a pesar de haberlas visto antes, así como su alarmante expansión a través de su cuerpo, no podía deducir qué es lo que eran.

―No es… Nada… ―murmuró con dificultad, con la mirada hacia el suelo, siendo incapaz de mirar a Shidou a los ojos.

―No digas eso… ―Shidou se acercó a ella de poco a poco, intentando no alarmarla, Kanade solo se abrazó a sí misma a medida que Shidou estaba cada vez más y más cerca―. Eso te está haciendo daño… ¿Verdad?

Kanade tembló ligeramente, pero no respondió. Shidou paró frente a ella y se arrodilló, sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco que pudiera alarmarla.

―Déjame ayudarte si hay una manera, por favor ―pidió, pero aún así, la chica no daba ninguna respuesta―. Tal vez así podamos ayudar a Tohka y a Kotori…. Por favor, Kanade, déjanos ayudarte.

Por otro lado, Miku se acercó a ambas chicas y se arrodilló junto a ellas, posicionando sus manos en cada una.

«¡No puedo simplemente quedarme mirando!» Pensó con determinación, llamando a su ángel―. Réquiem.

―¿Miku-san…?

―Lo siento, es lo único que puedo hacer, Réquiem tiene un efecto analgésico, al menos así no sentirán tanto dolor…

Miku comenzó a tararear una canción relajante, más sin embargo, no solo afectó a las dos chicas, sino a todos alrededor, aunque fuera en menor medida.

«Kanade-san… Espero que te ayude esto, y que no pase nada más malo por ahora, aunque sé que eso es imposible».

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, nadie hacia nada; tanto era el silencio que se volvió algo incómodo, todos estaban alertas, no podían bajar la guardia en ningún momento, aun con el efecto de Gabriel en ellos. Sin embargo, su silencio fue interrumpido por la llegada de una persona inesperada.

―¡Nii-sama!

Mana llegó desde el cielo a toda velocidad, con su armadura de hechicera puesta, y por la condición en la que venía, se notaba que había tenido dificultades para llegar hasta ahí.

―¿Mana…? ¿Qué haces aquí…? ―preguntó Shidou con sorpresa, no se esperaba verla aquí. Por un lado estaba feliz de verla, pero por el otro, estaba preocupado de que pudiera sucederle algo de solo poner un pie en este lugar.

―¡Escuché la alarma! ¡Así que me apresuré a venir cuando escuché que estaban peleando! ―explicó con cierta ansiedad lo más rápido que podía―. ¡Pero habían unas cosas extrañas impidiéndome el paso, así que no pude venir pronto! Nii-sama, ¿dónde está Koto… ri….?

La mirada de Mana se posó de poco a poco en Kotori, aún inconsciente. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror a medida que se daba cuenta de la situación.

―¡N-Nii-sama! ¡¿Qué le pasó a Kotori?! ―preguntó con preocupación, pero manteniendo un poco la compostura en la medida de lo posible―. ¡¿Por qué no se levanta?!

―T-tampoco lo sé, Mana… ―respondió apenado, sintiéndose culpable de no haber podido estar allí para ayudarlas a ambas, de no poder ser capaz de ayudarlas aún estando en ese estado.

―N-no puede ser… ¡¿Quién les hizo eso?! ―Mana comenzó a voltear a todos lados, intentando buscar culpables, pero lo único a lo que pudo apreciar fue a seres desesperados, exceptuando a dos que contenían en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa de diversión, por lo que no dudó ni un segundo―. ¡¿Quién de ustedes les hizo esto?!

―Ah, pequeña, ¿quieres saber lo que sucedió allí? ―habló Evia, tan tranquila como si nada malo estuviera pasando, todos voltearon a mirarla en ese instante, menos Kuro, quien solo estaba como un mero espectador.

―¡¿Tú sabes lo que les pasó?!

―Claro, después de todo yo herí a sus dos amigas. ―Sonrió, haciendo que Mana pusiera una expresión amenazante en su rostro. «Aunque claro, yo sola no… ¿Pero importan esos detalles?»

―¿Tú…. Tú le hiciste esto a mi hermana y a Tohka…? ―preguntó en un tono bajo, pero con voz amenazadora. Evia simplemente se le quedó mirando con un poco de seriedad―. ¡Contesta! ¡¿Tú les hiciste esto?!

―¿Y qué si lo hice? ―preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos, no había una sonrisa en su expresión, pero su mirada era tan filosa como la de una serpiente―. ¿Qué harás? ¿Matarme?

Ambos hermanos la miraron sin decir nada, por lo que ella siguió hablando.

―Me pregunto si podrán lograrlo… ―dijo, ladeando su cabeza de lado a lado con su sonrisa de vuelta, para después mirarlos con diversión―. Si ni siquiera sus amigas pudieron… ¿Acaso creen que ustedes si? ¡Al final su esfuerzo se fue a la basura!

―¡¿Qué dijiste?! ―gritó Mana, aún más enojada que antes, avanzando hacia la chica aun cautiva―. ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano?! ¡No juegues conmigo!

―¡Maldita…! ―Shidou no pudo contenerse más, por lo que también avanzó hacia Evia. Kanade al ver esto, se levantó del suelo y detuvo a Shidou de seguir avanzando más―. ¿Kanade…? ¡¿Q-qué haces…?! ¡¿Por qué?!

―T-terminarán… C-como Tohka y Kotori… No lo hagan…. ―murmuró con cierta dificultad, ambos la vieron confundidos, mientras que Evia suspiraba con molestia―. E-Evia no puede morir… Tampoco Kuro o alguno de ellos….

―E-espera… ¿Estás diciendo que…?

―¡Ahaha! ¡Así es! ¡Fue una lucha inútil desde el principio! ―habló Evia en su lugar, ambos la voltearon a ver con gran ira que se podía apreciar fácilmente―. ¡Debieron de haber visto sus caras cuando se enteraron! Fue lo mejor…

―¡Ya basta! ―Shu no lo aguantó más y envolvió a Evia hasta la cabeza con sus sombras, como a una momia.

―¿Hmm? ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Shu? ―preguntó Kuro con una ignorancia fingida―. Déjala hablar, ¿quieres? ¿Y la libre expresión dónde quedó?

―Tch… ―Shu no dijo nada más, simplemente lo vigiló, sin quitarle el ojo de encima. «Me preocupa que esté tan tranquilo, ¿qué es lo que planea…?»

―¿Sabes que ella no se está resistiendo, verdad?

―No tienes que decírmelo.

―¡Kuro, no hagas nada! ―Kanade tomó la palabra y se puso enfrente del chico―. T-te daré lo que quieres, pero deja que se marchen…

―Vaya, ¿tan pronto quieres que termine? No eres divertida, pero supongo que no te quedan más opciones…

―Sólo acabemos con esto… Ya no quiero que sufran… ―murmuró con cierto pesar, cansada mentalmente, todos la miraron con cierta interrogante, excepto Shu, quien la miró atemorizado.

―¡¿Pero qué está diciendo?!

―Está bien, gracias por cuidarme hasta ahora… ―Le dio una sonrisa sincera, para después mirar a Kuro con determinación, dando una gran bocanada de aire, para después mirar al cielo. «Lo siento… Lo único que hice fue darles problemas».

―Hmm…. Espera un poco, creo que olvidas algo ―dijo con cierta malicia, mirando hacia la dirección por la que anteriormente habían llegado Shidou y Miku.

―¿A qué te refieres…? ―Ella miró a la dirección de nuevo, solo para abrir sus ojos con sorpresa y espanto.

―¡Kanade…! ―Alguien la llamó a la distancia, haciéndose cada vez más y más visible.

―¿Reine….? ―murmuró con terror, no esperaba encontrársela aquí, por nada del mundo, aunque con ella también venia Irina. «¿Por qué… Está aquí…?»

―Hemos llegado ―murmuró Irina en afirmación, Kuro solo la miró con una sonrisa sarcástica, como si ya lo hubiera visto venir―. Onii-sama… Mis más sinceras disculpas…

―No importa, supuse que algo así iba a pasar de todas formas, pero… Llegas en un buen momento, Irina, ¡tiempo para el acto principal!

―¿Acto… Principal…? ―murmuró Miku un tanto confundida, con muy malos presentimientos.

―Reine-san… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Debes de ir a un lugar seguro! ―dijo Shidou con preocupación, la mujer solo miró a su alrededor analizando la situación, ahí es donde notó los cuerpos de Tohka y Kotori.

―Shin… ¿Cómo están?

―E-están vivas.

―Qué alivio… ―Suspiró con un poco de tranquilidad, para después voltear a ver a Kanade y abrir un poco los ojos con sorpresa―. Kanade… ¿Cuándo dejaste que eso avanzara tanto…?

―Lo siento… Pero eso no importa, tienes que irte de aquí, con todos.

―¿Seguiste tomando las medicinas que te di? A pesar de que me dijiste… Lo siento, no pensé que fuera tan grave… Si hubieras hablado conmigo hubiéramos podido evitar todo esto…

―¡No! No es tu culpa, perdóname a mí… Por pedirte que no les dijeras…

―Reine-san… ¿De qué están hablando? ―preguntó Shidou confundido, no sabía de lo que hablaban, pero por tanto secreto, imaginó que de algo serio se trataba, más sin embargo, si tenía que ver con la situación que estaban viviendo, quería saber la verdad a toda costa―. Por favor, ¡este no es momento para seguir ocultando las cosas!

―Shin… Lo siento, en un momento se los explicaré todo, déjenme estabilizar a Kanade primero…

La mujer caminó hacia la chica y la abrazó. Kanade no se esperaba tal acto tan repentino, pero no hizo nada para liberarse, y simplemente correspondió al abrazo, mientras Reine acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza.

«No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí… Pero por alguna razón, mi instinto me dice que no baje la guardia…» Mana siguió vigilando a Kuro, quien estaba con una sonrisa tranquila y los ojos cerrados, sin hacer nada ni decir nada; Mana no podía adivinar sus acciones, pero sabía que no tramaba nada bueno.

«¿En verdad tenemos un momento de paz…? Por más que quiera creerlo…» Por otro lado, Miku, quien había estado observando todo, no podía fiarse de esta extraña sensación de paz, que más que tranquilizarla, era inquietante.

―Lo siento, Kanade, pero llegados a este punto, tendremos que decirles a todos… ―murmuró Reine cerca de ella, Kanade tardó unos segundos en responder, pero solo asintió con la cabeza. La mujer pudo notar que la marca en su cuerpo disminuyó un poco, por lo que se alivió, aunque por la cantidad que era, seguía preocupada.

―Pídeles perdón por mi parte, a Tohka y a Kotori… ―murmuró, para luego levantar la cabeza hacia la mujer de ojeras―. Por favor, váyanse a otro lado, ahora.

―¿Qué va a pasar…?

―No sé los detalles… Pero definitivamente nada bueno, así que tienen que irse. ―Kanade comenzó a angustiarse de nuevo, Reine pudo notarlo gracias a que su agarre se había vuelvo más fuerte, mientras sus manos temblaban con ansiedad―. ¡Ahora!

―¡S-Shidou-san….! ―Todos escucharon una voz preocupada a lo lejos, por lo que centraron su atención en ella. Era Yoshino quien venía corriendo a toda prisa, junto con Kaori quien acompañaba a Yuzuru quien ayudaba a caminar a Kaguya mientras esta se apoyaba en su hombro.

―¿C-chicas…? ―murmuró Miku por lo bajo, por un lado estaba feliz de verlas, pero por el otro, de solo observar lo heridas que estaban Kaguya y Yuzuru no pudo evitar taparse la boca con ambas manos.

―¿Kaori…? ―preguntó Shu por lo bajo, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cerebro y gritó―. ¡Kaori, ven ahora! ¡Necesitan de tu ayuda!

―¡Ah, sí! ―La niña voló rápidamente hacia el chico, llegando junto a las dos chicas que aún seguían en el suelo. Su expresión cambió del solo ver su estado, pero negó con la cabeza varias veces y comenzó a sanar sus heridas.

―¡E-esperen…! ―gritó Kanade en dirección a las espíritus que seguían acercándose―. ¡No ven-

Fue solo un momento, y eso bastó para no hacerla reaccionar, no sentir nada.

Y como si todo hubiera pasado en cámara lenta, el dolor que sintió en su corazón fue una de las cosas más crueles que pudo haber recordado. Como si un montón de navajas fueran lentamente atravesando su cuerpo, su alma, y su todo.

Incapaz de hacer algo para evitarlo, su cuerpo se congeló y ya no le respondió, como si una fuerza extraña se apoderara de todo su ser. Las palabras no podían salir de su boca, como si un ente desconocido le impidiera hablar, y como si sus pies estuvieran enterrados en el suelo, no pudo moverse.

Y siendo incapaz de procesar lo que a través de sus ojos estaba viviendo, una sola frase hizo eco en su mente.

 _¿Por qué?_

Fue lo que se preguntó al ver cómo la mujer enfrente de ella aflojó el cuerpo y se recargó en ella. Fue lo que se preguntó al sentir una herida en el estómago que perforó a ambas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y como si el mundo estuviera confabulando en su contra, el tiempo volvió a correr como es debido.

―¿R-Reine….? ―preguntó en voz baja, aún abrazando a la mujer con ambas manos. Más sin embargo, en el momento en que sintió algo húmedo y familiar en ellas, levantó solo una para averiguar de qué se trataba.

Lentamente y temblando, aguantando las ganas de cerrar los ojos y decir: _"¿Esto es solo un sueño, verdad?_ ".

Pero, como si lo hubiera adivinado desde el principio, en el momento en el que pudo apreciar su mano, cubierta de un líquido carmesí que la llenaba de náuseas por dentro, como si fuera una cámara intentando enfocar y desenfocar una imagen, dudaba de sí podría mantenerse en pie.

No quería mirar. Encerrada en su propio mundo, no había nadie más que ellas dos, no podía escuchar las voces de los demás que llamaban a ambas, ni sentir la presencia de los que se les acercaban, todo estaba en silencio.

―A-ah… ―dio un grito ahogado, mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo lentamente, sin prisa. Intentando tratar con cuidado y delicadeza a la mujer que yacía en sus brazos sin moverse, para después dejarla en el suelo boca arriba, pudiendo comparar tanto su herida como la suya, porque a pesar de estar sangrando tanto como ella, no dolía, no podía sentir nada en estos momentos.

―A-ah…. A-ahh….

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos aguamarina, los cuales habían perdido su color, vacíos como un muerto, pero su iris seguía brillando con fuerza. Y como si hubiera reaccionado después de un muy largo tiempo.

Gritó.

―A-ah… A-ahhh… ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todo a su alrededor volvió a la normalidad, pero no le importó. No podía razonar nada, y como si el mundo estuviera en su contra, recuerdos que pasaron en cámara rápida por su mente hicieron que su corazón se retorciera en dolor.

Y gritó en **desesperación** tan fuerte que parecía que se iba a desgarrar la garganta; uno de sus ojos que había sido alcanzado por la marca negra comenzó a parpadear de un color rojo, como si algo estuviera intentando tomar el control.

Y lloró, lloró tanto que parecía que se iba a quedar sin lágrimas; dejó salir todo el dolor que estuvo aguantando durante años en los que no hizo nada más que aparentar y esconderse detrás de una máscara que lo único que hizo fue apilar su sufrir cada vez que no lo dejaba salir.

Pero hubo algo que interrumpió su sufrir, una presencia que no quería sentir ahora por nada del mundo, y que ahora estaba ahí para hacerle atar cabos en su mente por lo que estaba pasando, aunque en su estado actual era bastante complicado.

―Ara, ara, ¿Ya te habías olvidado de mí, Kanade-san?

Kurumi apareció de entre las sombras, con ambas pistolas en mano formando una "X" con ellas. Pero mientras todos miraban con sorpresa y horror mezclados en sus rostros, Kanade entonces reaccionó, como si algo hubiera hecho clic en su cerebro, y a pesar de que sabía las consecuencias, a pesar de que sabía qué sucedería si lo hacía, nada de eso le importó ahora, todas esas advertencias, todas esas precauciones que estuvo manteniendo desde el principio, ya nada de eso le importaba.

―¡RAZIEL!

La atormentada chica posicionó sus manos en la herida de la mujer, preparando para usar sus poderes después de tiempo que ella sintió como una eternidad.

Pero algo anduvo mal, y ella lo sabía, más sin embargo lo olvidó por lo nublada que estaba su mente ahora mismo.

―¡A-AHH! ―gritó en consecuencia, en cuanto la mínima pisca de energía que salió de sus manos comenzó a manifestarse, esta se volvió oscura y las marcas de su cuerpo comenzaron a doler, cada vez más y más, como si un montón de agujas estuvieran siendo inyectadas a través de todo su cuerpo.

Kanade se alejó como pudo de la mujer y de todos a su alrededor, hasta que no pudo más y cayó al suelo de rodillas, retorciéndose de un dolor indescriptible hasta que una esfera de energía la cubrió por completo. Nadie supo quién había sido, pero no tuvieron tiempo de pensar en eso, porque en el momento en que pasó todo aquello, la esfera de energía se opacó de algo negro, hasta que una mano salió de ahí por la fuerza, como quien va caminando a través de un pasillo lleno de celdas con presos, y una mano de la nada intenta tocarte sin motivo alguno.

―Oh… Por fin ha comenzado ―murmuró Kuro con cierta felicidad en su voz, sin moverse ni un poco a pesar de todo, como si supiera lo que estaba aconteciendo.

―N-no puede ser… Tanto que evitamos que sucediera. ―Shu no podía moverse, más que solo mirar con horror; el dolor que sentía en su pecho por parte de ella también había desaparecido, y él sabía que eso no era buena señal.

―¡¿P-pero qué demonios está pasando?! ―gritó Mana a los cuatro vientos al ver que nadie decía nada, preparando su espada en mano por cualquier cosa que apareciera de esa esfera de energía sospechosa.

Hasta que se rompió.

Mostrando a una Kanade diferente de lo que había sido antes de ser encerrada dentro de esa cosa. Su largo cabello blanco ahora era negro solo de las puntas, sus ojos tenían un color rojo sangre, como si hubieran sido inyectados con esa sustancia. Su vestido astral se volvió completamente negro y cambió de forma, a algo similar a lo que sería un uniforme militar femenino, pero como si hubiera sido rasgado o quemado de ciertas partes del mismo.

―¿P-pero qué…? ―otras palabras no pudieron salir de la boca de Shidou. ¿Por qué la chica ahora se veía así? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Más y más preguntas se aglomeraban en su mente, pero ninguna pudo ser respondida.

Ella no dijo nada, y simplemente se puso a analizar cada rostro que veía a su alrededor con gran velocidad, y como si hubiera recibido la información suficiente como para conocer a la persona que observó, sonrió de forma despreocupada ante todos.

Sin embargo, en cuanto se miró de pies a cabeza y notó las marcas en su cuerpo, simplemente soltó un pequeño suspiro.

―Qué desagradable… ―murmuró, para después susurrar en un lenguaje irreconocible una frase que hizo que al momento, las marcas de todo su cuerpo y aglomeraran en dos partes, sus piernas y sus brazos, pero mientras más se juntaba, esta cambió de un color azul marino muy oscuro, y al mismo tiempo, desde las puntas de sus dedos unas líneas de un color azul neón se fueron extendiendo como grietas por sus piernas y brazos―. Mucho mejor…

―¿K-Kanade…?

―¿Hmm…? Ah, ¿quieres saber qué es esto? ―Ella mostró uno de sus brazos, como quien hace una demostración de ropa para saber si eso le queda bien o no―. Hmm… Puedo decirlo, ¿por qué no? Aunque me pregunto si lo entenderán…

―C-Confusión… ¿Esa es Kanade…? ―Yuzuru, quien había estado callada todo este tiempo, tomó la palabra, por lo que todos se quedaron expectantes.

―En pocas palabras… Es desesperación ―explicó brevemente con una sonrisa, pero viendo que habían caras aún confundidas, suspiró con decepción―. En palabras que ustedes puedan entender, esto es energía negativa, ¿y por qué se ve así, se preguntarán? Bueno, es porque es mucha, ¡demasiada que no pudo salir y crear una hermosa inversión! Aunque esto solo es posible con ella, ¿hasta aquí me siguen el paso?

Todos la siguieron observando, sin decir ni una palabra, por lo que ella tomó la palabra al ver que no recibía respuesta.

―Por lo general esto no es visible, pero gracias al efecto especial de la daga de Kuro, bueno, se puede apreciar fácilmente ―añadió, mientras miraba al chico con cierta seriedad, para después verlos a todos nuevamente―. Se veía muy desagradable por todo mi cuerpo, así que lo junté en mis piernas y brazos, el hecho de que se vea así ahora es porque, al ser tanta la energía se tiene que juntar de manera diferente, por eso mismo tomó un color diferente y estas grietas que ven es en donde se junta más la energía. Fin de la explicación.

«¿Energía negativa… Para una inversión?» Fue lo que pensó la mayoría, mientras no quitaban su vista de la que claramente no era la Kanade que conocían, quién seguía mirando sus alrededores.

―¡Humm…! ¡Hace mucho que no tomaba el control…! ―dijo al hacer un pequeño estiramiento como el que normalmente uno hace cuando se levanta, haciendo que la mayoría entrara en confusión―. Qué idiota, la mujer ni siquiera está muerta, pero supongo que estaba demasiado confundida como para darse cuenta… ¡Bueno! Eso me permitió salir, que bien.

―¿R-Reine-san sigue viva..? ―Miku fue la primera en hablar, por lo que corrió hacia la mujer aún en el suelo y la cargó como pudo junto a las otras dos.

―¡Kaori, sánala! ―ordenó Shu, la niña asintió con la cabeza y envolvió a las tres en energía suya, haciendo que el proceso fuera más lento, pero eran sanadas simultáneamente. «¿Cómo puede seguir viva…? Esto no es… ¿Qué demonios está pasando?» Se preguntó, pero negó con la cabeza y siguió observando a "Kanade".

―No les servirá de nada, ¿por qué intentan salvarlas? ―preguntó un poco confundida, pero esa curiosidad se desvaneció unos pocos segundos después―. Bueno, no importa, tengo unos asuntos que atender primero…

En el momento en que dijo eso, miró a Kurumi con una pequeña sonrisa que le hizo sentir escalofríos, por lo que tuvo el reflejo de disparar, pero antes de siquiera hacer nada, Kanade se apareció en un segundo enfrente suyo con una expresión atemorizante.

―¿Crees que te dejaré hacer conmigo lo que te plazca…?

Antes de que siquiera Kurumi pudiera decir algo, fue mandada a volar de una patada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Para después aparecer frente a ella mientras aún seguía en el aire, dándole un golpe que la mando como bala al suelo.

―Oye. ―Ella pisó su estómago sin darle oportunidad a Kurumi de defenderse―. ¿Quieres morir?

Kurumi no entendió a lo que se refería, pero ni siquiera pudo hablar, fue pisada repetidas veces en el mismo lugar, una y otra vez, mientras veía con odio la cara sonriente y llena de malicia de "Kanade".

―Sí que tienes muchas ganas de morir, ya sabes, provocarme… ¡De esa manera! ―La pisó tan fuerte que la hizo escupir sangre, para después parar y acercarse un poco a su rostro, que solo expresaba un enorme odio―. ¡Vamos a jugar!

* * *

(Notas)

Bueno... ¿Qué puedo decir? Lo siento, aún recuerdo lo que dije en la última nota, lo siento mucho, pero pasaron muchas cosas... Y la principal fue un bloqueo, así que disculpen todas esas personas que leían esto, y ya por fin pude traerlo, gracias a Kyubi1 por el título también, y bueno, por el momento sería todo, regresé de mi tumba, y seguiré con esto hasta el final, así que hasta el próximo.


End file.
